Daughter of Dwalin
by nobody suspicious
Summary: What if there was an extra dwarf in Thorin Oakenshield's company? Would they affect the journey? Especially if said dwarf is Dwalin's daughter? What will happen when the eldest Durin brother takes quite shine to her? Still really awful at summaries! But give it a go.
1. Bag-End

AN/ Hey i was just trying an idea out. not entirely sure if i like this or not. i just found the idea of Dwalin acting like an overprotective super amusing haha. This is just a shortish chapter to start it off. As always i don't own any of the hobbit or the song from it. the only person i own is Fraylin. enjoy :)

* * *

It was dark out when they approached the small green circular door, the only light being the moon above illuminating the path. Dwalin rang the bell and they waited silently. The door opened revealing a short man with short curly hair, dressed in what appeared to be night clothes with a simple robe. He wore a confused expression as Dwalin declared,

"Dwalin, at your service", bowing respectfully as he spoke.

Next to him I stepped up to the creature and similarly announced before curtsying,

"Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin, at your service sir", proving that my social etiquette lessons in my 30s had not been a complete waste of time like I used to complain they were. I had always preferred to train and throw axes rather than sit around elegantly learning how to correctly pour the perfect blend of tea and how to make polite conversation regarding the weather.

The hobbit seemed to have shaken himself of his stupor and realized the robe did not cover quite so much as he had hoped. Whilst tying it about himself he replied,

"Bilbo Baggins…at yours?" the final utterance in a questioning tone, contemplating whether offering his service was a wise thing based on our appearances.

"Err, do we know each other?" he inquired as Dwalin walked past him into the home.

"No", Dwalin stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, which to be fair, it kind of was. I don't know everything about Hobbits, but I do know that they are quiet, isolated creatures so meeting a dwarf, especially one as intimidating as father, would be something he would remember. Hiding my amused grin I followed my father. "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" father asked.

"I-is what down where?" the bewildered Hobbit stuttered.

"Supper, we were told there'd be food", I answered cheerfully, startling Mister Baggins with my voice. I really was quite famished after travelling here.

"And he said there'd be lots of it", Dwalin continued, although at this point his voice made it sound like an order, almost daring the hobbit to refuse.

I began to feel sorry for poor Mister Baggins, it was quite clear he wasn't expecting guests, never mind the company of dwarves that were soon to be descending upon his home. Boy was he in for a shock. I was almost tempted to warn him, but then where's the fun in that. He followed Dwalin to the kitchen, gently interrogating him to try and explain the purpose behind his invasion at this hour. Meanwhile I took a look around his home, after all this was the first time I had ever been in a hobbit hole. Additionally this was likely to be the only sheltered place to sleep I'd see for quite some time. Our quest was unlikely to have inns and taverns ideally located all the way to Erobor. Not that I am complaining mind. It had taken weeks and weeks of pleading with my father to allow him let me accompany them on their mission to reclaim our homeland. Despite training me himself, and to a higher standard than most male dwarfs never mind dwarrowdams, he still felt that I should not join them in this quest claiming it was too dangerous and I would get myself hurt. To prove otherwise I had to spar against him and win three consecutive times before he would even consider taking me. Fortunately my childhood habit of watching my father train and practice meant I knew what his attacks were before he even made them, sure it was hard and I wouldn't like to have to re-do the challenge as father is a great warrior, but it meant I had a slight advantage over most when it came to duelling with him.

It was a rather large place, bigger than it appeared on the outside, the structure hidden well beneath the hill above. Mister Baggins had torches lighting his home, illuminating his many furnishings. It was obvious he was very proud of his home; this made me question whether he would in fact journey with us. After all why should he help us travel for months on end through dangerous and horrible terrain, potentially facing orcs or goblins to finally arrive at Erobor to fight a ferocious fire breathing dragon or at least steal from the mighty Smaug? Wandering around the corridors I stumbled upon the kitchen and was met with a humorous sight. There my father sat practically inhaling a lovely smelling fish supper as poor Mister Baggins sat behind him looking mournfully at what was, or more accurately had been his tea for tonight.

"Father", I scolded, widening my eyes as I flickered them between Mister Baggins and the fish silently hinting he should apologize for having stolen the food rather than being offered. Sadly I had forgotten the great ailment that my dear father suffered from…he was a man. Subtle hints like that were 99% of the time missed by him. I really should have learned this by now. Dwalin said,

"Mm-mph, very good this".

' _Oh Mahal_ ', I thought, slapping my palm in front of my face. ' _Men, Durin help me_ '.

Dwalin having sensed from my actions that a compliment had not been what I had been suggesting took another stab at it.

"Any more?" he asked with a subtle presence of enthusiasm mixed with pride now that he believed he had "correctly" concluded that I was insinuating hunger earlier.

Dear lord this was going from bad to worse. I spoke up before father could dig me even deeper into this crater of mortification I was currently buried in.

"Excuse me, Mister Baggins perhaps, if it would not be too much trouble, may I have some of your pantry supplies so I can prepare a more…appropriate sized portion for tonight", I requested kindly, but not wanting to give away the fact that this "appropriate sized portion" was not for myself alone. I was already humiliated tonight; least I could do was have a little entertainment at Mister Baggins' surprise when the company arrives. Before he could respond however, the bell jingled from the hall announcing the arrival of another guest.

"That'll be the door", Dwalin grunted. ' _Really? Thank Mahal father was here to help me understand the obvious_ '. Shaking my head I mentally promised myself to improve father's social skills at the earliest convenience, I don't think I could survive another night with my cheeks this warm from embarrassment. Not wishing to miss the hobbit's shocked expression I joined him in the hall as he opened the door.

"Balin, at your service", my uncle greeted with a bright smile and deep bow.

Smothering my laugh with my hand I listened as the puzzled Mister Baggins and my slightly wacky uncle spoke. However this ended when Balin's soft brown eyes spotted me.

"Oh ho! Well bless my beard if that isn't my favorite niece!" He walked to me excitedly. "I haven't seen you since your last birthday lass!" Hugging him I replied,

"I'm your only niece uncle, I have to be your favorite" I chuckled.

"True", he conceded. His face then grew serious. "My dear I know you are a good fighter, one of the best in fact, but are you sure about joining us? This isn't like training, you could be hurt or Mahal forbid killed. We are going to face a _dragon_ Fraylin; this isn't like one of those children stories we used to read you. I don't want you getting hurt"

I had been expecting this. After all it wasn't just stubbornness the dwarves were well-known for, they were also fiercely protective of the women due to their rarity thereby making them precious needing to be shielded from threats.

"Dear uncle, I understand your concerns, truly I do. This isn't something I take lightly" I paused before going on, "but it's going to be okay. Like you said I am a good warrior, and I know what it is we are planning on doing. Plus if Taad **(*AN/read somewhere this means father, but I may be wrong*)** believes I am ready surely you can accept it too I mean this is my father we're are talking about" this elicited a quick snort from Balin, " besides if I don't come along who is going to take care of you old folk eh?"

"Old folk indeed" Balin mock-glared at me then finished sincerely, "as long as you are positive lassie". I gave him a soft smile to which he acknowledged with a nod. "Now then where's my oaf of a brother hiding eh? With any luck he'll have picked up a few more manners from whence last I saw him"

"Don't hold your breath" I replied leading a bemused Balin to the living room where Dwalin had now moved shaking a jar of some sort.

"Evening brother!" Balin greeted with a happy smile, sizing Dwalin up as he approached.

I continued to watch Mister Baggins during the exchange. It was quite comical, popping his head out the door he looked about for more strangers as if expecting them to sprout out of the ground. Returning inside his gaze began switching between the two men until they suddenly widened in disbelief. I did not even need to look at my family to know it was their silly little tradition of head-butting one another that had startled the hobbit. That and the resounding thud may have been a clue, let it not be said i am unobservant. Nodding his head decidedly, Mister Baggins started a speech asking who they were and what was going on. Unsurprisingly he was ignored as we advanced to the pantry selecting food for dinner. Undeterred or simply naïve, Mister Baggins continued before finishing with an apology. Lowering my face to hide my mirth behind my loose braids I had to bite my lip to withhold a giggle as my uncle, who clearly hadn't heard a word Mister Baggins had said, winged it by giving a quick nod,  
"Apology accepted", a unladylike snort escaped me before Balin resumed his previous task of picking food and ale with father. When the hobbit was called away by the bell Balin looked to me.

"Here lass take these and find some plates will you". Accepting my task I searched the kitchen. In the background I could make out multiple voices then my father's deep voice boomed,

"Fili, Kili, come on give us a 'and"

' _Oh this will be interesting_ ' I thought merrily. If the Durin brothers had arrived, poor Mister Baggins was in for a treat. They are renowned jokers, many a tale in Ered Luin was related to some notorious prank they played on some unsuspecting dwarf. Despite their reputation however they are good lads, strong, brave, impressive warriors and loyal. I used to spar with them when Thorin had asked father to train them.

Entering the hall victorious I carried the plates and set them upon the table. Once free of the load I squealed as I was suddenly lifted in the air from behind.

"Well My fair Lady Fraylin, fancy seeing you here. Though I can't say I'm, surprised", Kili confessed setting me down to embrace me properly. "Now did you come armed with weapons or your trusty frying pan?" he inquired with a faux-serious expression though his mirth was clearly bubbling inside him and displayed in his eyes.

"Urgh, that was _one_ time!" I laughed. He was of course referring to the story in my youth of how I had knocked a Fili unconscious with one good swipe of a pan. In my defense he deserved it. The two brothers had snuck into our kitchen back home to carry out a surprise tickle ambush in revenge for my dying their tunics pink the week before. I reacted instinctively swinging whatever was at hand towards the unexpected noise. Unfortunately for him, Fili just so happened to be the noise and a heavy bottomed frying pan was the thing at hand.

"Plus I apologised!" I carried on. It was true. Turns out one can't knock out the heir to the throne, no matter how justified, and get away with it. My father, who was showing undeniable pride at my self-defense instincts, and Thorin (who fortunately was like an uncle to me) had sat us all down in the living room and told me to apologize. At least Dis was on my side, as they were leaving our house she had slapped the back of both brother's heads snapping "what were you two thinking? Serves you right, if it was me you'd be lucky if I all I did was hit you with a pan".

I was plunged back to the present as Fili lowered his head pretending to be wounded, "That doesn't matter I still have the bump on my head!"

Shaking my head affectionately I moved to embrace him. As Fili rested his hands on my back a deep voice growled,

"And just where are you putting those hands on my daughter Fili, son of Durin?" Both Dwalin's rhetorical question and scowl proved most effective as the royal heir leapt across the room, a deep red blush blanketing his cheeks, stuttering in reply,

"n-nowhere sir…nu-un…nothing, I didn't even touch her sir!"

"That's what I thought" Father grunted leaving us to continue organizing the room up whilst Kili and I desperately bit our cheeks to contain our laughter. Once gone though, Kili shot out a loud bark of laughter.

"The look…the look on your face!" he exclaimed to Fili between guffaws. Fili glared back at Kili before moving to help the others set up.

Smiling I returned to the front door upon hearing the bell ring, it was bound to be the other members of our company and with all this racket I doubted Mister Baggins had heard it. I was proven wrong however as he passed me in the hall stalking to the door moaning and complaining something like "there are too many dwarves in my home" and "if this is some prank it is in poor taste". I stood back and smiled as 8 raucous dwarves fell through the open door. "Gandalf" Mister Baggins sighed. Moving forward I assisted the others up and was greeted with multiple 'My Lady's and a few 'Miss Fraylin's. By the time I was finished Mister Baggins had retreated into his room to change because whether he liked it or not, he had guests.

* * *

As we ate around the relocated table chatting loudly and engaging in burp competitions I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me My Lady Fraylin, could I perhaps tempt you with a cup of camomile tea?" Dori inquired. Out of all my family's friends and acquaintances Dori was the one most excited when Dwalin decided I would learn how to behave like a lady and not some 'wild girl bounding about in the trees on nonsensical adventures". He really was a mother hen and I had no doubts that on this journey I would be cossetted by him as his younger brothers already were.

"No thank you Dori, but I thank you for the most generous offer". I always felt the need to act exceedingly lady-like in Dori's company, it was like a guilt trip, I couldn't help it. His eyes just light up whenever I do. Turning back around I realized the last bread roll which had been situated on my plate was missing. Knowing exactly who had stolen it I said deceptively calm,

"Kili my dear" he looked to me desperately clinging to his innocent expression, "where _precisely_ has your brother gotten to with my roll"

"Bread roll? Are you sure you had one Fay? I could have sworn you didn't" replied he. I'll admit if I didn't know him as well as I did I would almost have been convinced he was being truthful.

Leaning closer I whispered, "Kili… if you don't tell me where he is hiding right now I will tell everyone about the time we played in the woods and somebody lost resulting in the forfeit of putting on a purple dress… and singing"

His eyes widened comically, "you wouldn't" he whispered instantly losing the smug confidence he previously possessed.

" _Try_ me". After a moment or two staring at one another I opened my mouth however Kili interrupted me.

"Alright, alright! He ran out in the hall toward the back"

Standing and preparing to make chase I retorted cheekily, "thank you Kee. See I knew both Durin brothers couldn't be _that_ stupid", leaving Kili spluttering indignantly.

As I began my pursuit I heard Fili call back "traitor!" from the small study. ' _Gotcha_ ' I thought and ran passed Mister Baggins who was looking at the scene in his dining room with a face of horror.

Fili was standing behind the desk when I entered, grinning mischievously as he held my bread roll. "Now now Fay, is this entirely necessary? After this is _my_ roll, what is it they say? You snooze you lose?" smirking deviously at me I stalked forward.

"Now Fee are you sure you want to do this? You and I both know what is going to happen here, you'll try and act tough and then in 3 seconds you are going to be pinned to the floor, breadless and in pain as I eat in triumph. Do you really want to suffer?" I said denting the smug smirk plastered on his face. With only the desk between us Fili raised his eyebrows in a clear acceptance of this challenge.

* * *

Yelps and some girlish squeaks is what lured Dwalin, Kili and Balin to the study. When they arrived they were greeted by the image of me…sitting…atop a floored Fili…delicately devouring my bread roll…sporting an extremely satisfied smirk upon my face whilst Fili futilely tried to escape.

"Hi dad" I welcomed casually, "you all done then?"

Snickering they decided to assist Fili by lifting me off of him. ' _Bunch of party poopers_ ' my mind declared. Standing Fili gave a masculine grunt before saying,

"I let her do that, hem; after all it was her roll, only right to let a lady win. Couldn't hit her could I?"

The trio gave him a look that clearly said "oh of course you did". Fortunately the focus was shifted from Fili when sweet little Ori went to Master Baggins asking what he should do with his plate.

All of a sudden dishes began to fly through the air as they were passed from one dwarf to another. Then some of the company clashed the cutlery together to create a tune.

"A-and could you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Mister Baggins cried urgently. Ignoring him the dwarf than began to sing.

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates"

Then the music began, Bofur played his flute settling on a quick melody to fit the lyrics. Next to him sat Oin playing a …. Wait playing on a teapot?! I didn't have an opportunity to investigate further when Kili grabbed my right hand and secured my waist then started to spin us along the hall only to swap my partner immediately after as the song continued. I moved on from Kili to Bifur, to Gloin, Ori, Nori, and Balin.

Giggling I just went with the flow switching partners so fast I barely kept up. Following Balin, father danced with me only to have another cut in. Finally I was in Fili's arms as we twirled to the kitchen.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" the company concluded the song. Throwing my head back a laugh shot out. Lowering it back to its proper place I stared back at Fili with a beaming smile stretched across my face. When hazel eyes met deep blue eyes. ' _Wow, has his eyes always been this blue_ ' I wondered. My face gradually relaxed as Fili and I focused on one another. Blinking slowly I noted that I was still in his arms despite the fact our merry little tune had been finished for a good while now.

Three abrupt knocks on wood echoed throughout the hobbit hole. The spell was broken, pulling apart hastily I avoided Fili's gaze and coughed awkwardly grasping for composure.

"He is here" Gandalf declared softly into the silence we were engulfed in.

* * *

there we go. Not entirely sure if i will carry on with this plot adventure unless you guys like it enough to really want it. i have a few ideas knocking about. i'll think about it. hope you all liked it.


	2. No Place For Gentle Folk

AN/ Hey folks I have decided to continue the story in third person as all the "I"s and "my"s were even driving me insane! It was pointed out to me that I had misspelt Erebor, silly me also "Adad" is the correct term for father in Khuzdul so sorry I shall make note of that in future! I don't own anything in this story; it all belongs to the Hobbit, except Fraylin.

Gandalf led the way through the low corridors to the round green door leaving a stunned Fili in the kitchen. He shifted his eyes from the spot Fraylin had previously been holding onto him and saw Kili with an understanding smirk next to another knowing dwarf who was considerably less pleased with the situation than the former. Dwalin's eyes narrowed as he glared at Fili.

"Enjoy yourself did ya?" he grunted menacingly planning several interesting…techniques he could employ on the dwarven prince should his next words not be selected carefully.

"W-what… _noooo_ sir. Erm definitely not sir. I just… we were just… there was music... dancing…erm… was that someone at the door calling for me? I better go…that way…far away…nowhere near anybody or lady…yeap that way" Fili pointed as he all but charged out of the room, Dwalin's glare stalking him.

By the time he joined the others Thorin had entered, favoured both his nephews with a rare smile and was now interrogating Mister Baggins. Fortunately only Kili had decided to follow him out of the kitchen, though he had no doubt that Dwalin was seething back there plotting his death with great imagination and creativity, after all his protectiveness of Fraylin was not only obvious but famous amongst many a male dwarf. One time Dwalin pursued an inappropriate suitor around Ered Luin armed with a particularly gigantic axe roaring "'a _lmost fine as that tavern wench_ ' REALLY?! THAT WAS YOUR LINE?!" while Fay desperately tugged on his arm to allowing that piece of scum a slim chance at survival.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar", Thorin's deep voice and the company's amusement hauled Fili from his thoughts. Soon they were all seated once again at the hobbit's table, one particular dwarf taking extra care to keep himself as far away from a certain dwarrowdam. As the others questioned Thorin about his meeting with the seven kingdoms Fili thought back to when he had first met Fraylin.

*flashback* ~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Finally_ ' the golden haired prince thought as he approached the training fields. He had been eager to learn to fight and become a strong warrior like his father had been. He also wanted to prove himself to his uncle. As the next in line he had to be worthy, learn politics, and conduct himself with a majestic and regal air as well as learn how to fight skilfully. Best of all he was to be trained by Dwalin, son of Fundin!

Arriving there he immediately located Dwalin, it was not hard he stood proudly clutching his great axe. With a summoning nod from him Fili moved towards him, unsuspecting of the aching muscles and tired joints that would soon come his way.

They spent the morning performing drills and sword manoeuvres. Every now and again whenever Dwalin would deflect a surprise blow from Fili or if he pinned the prince to the floor a cheer could be heard with an accompanying clap. Looking over to the source of the noise he realized it was a girl, perhaps the same age as Kili, smiling and enraptured by their sparring. She was slightly above average height for a dwarrowdams although not enough to be described as tall. Loose braids framed her face, sunlight splashed upon the dark brown threads; she had no signs of a beard although that was not as uncommon with females as it was with the opposite sex. With her broad build he could easily predict she was no doubt the daughter of a warrior, although no such dwarf sat beside her, perhaps she was watching them as she waited for him? Realizing his focus was on her, she gave a brilliant smile revealing her glistening teeth and waved. Dazedly he returned the gesture, well… as best he could whilst restrained. In response to his poor attempts she laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. Like a clear bell ringing out distinctly through the sounds of swords clashing and axes embedding into wooden targets.

"You need to focus lad, what were you staring at?" Dwalin asked turning his head in the direction Fili had been inspecting. Snorting he continued, "A lady…typical…in a fight you can't let anything cause you to lose your focus, even she could tell you that"

"Her?" Fili exclaimed, "I bet she could barely throw a dagger never mind verse me in the proper tactics for fighting"

An evil smirk replaced Dwalin's features making Fili less confident in his previous outburst.

"Oh really? Let's find out shall we?" Before he could protest Dwalin yelled, "Hey why don't you come down here and teach him a lesson"

An enthusiastic smile in place she sprinted towards the two men. "Me?" she confirmed, eagerness bubbling in her tone. After a nod from Dwalin she lifted a sword and approached a flabbergasted Fili.

Spluttering and stuttering he began "Bu- I-…Dwa- it's not… I can't fight her! She can hardly hold the blade; I'm not going to attack her she'll get hurt. Plus she a _lady_!" as he completed his protests movement caught his peripheral vision, reacting instinctively he raised his sword to block.

"I can hold it just fine now can't I?" the girl retorted swinging with terrific speed at him once again. Deflecting another blow they carried on like this for a short while until she suddenly stomped on his foot, the sharp pain distracting him whilst she shoved his blade aside allowing her to spiral inwards towards his chest pushing him down. The finishing result being he lay there defenceless as she sat atop his chest with a blade against his throat. Swallowing nervously he looked to Dwalin expecting disappointment and to be chastised for being defeated…by a _girl_ no less! Instead when he examined the warrior he saw a proud expression… and was he laughing?

"Come now lass, let him go, you've had your fun", Sighing she acquiesced Dwalin's request helping the speechless prince up also.

"I…but…ah… erm you… I… wher-… what?" the blonde stammered.

"Fili" Dwalin's deep voice commanding his attention, "Did I mention this is my daughter?"

' _ahhhh that explains it, that explains A LOT_ ' turning back to Dwalin's daughter he bowed respectfully, though he didn't know why after all his pride had just been shattered seconds earlier by said child.

"Fraylin" she uttered into her curtsy "at your service" as she lifted her head he began to see the resemblance between her and Dwalin. She definitely had his broad build and likely inherited his height certainly she would grow taller in a few years. She also shared his dark brown hair although it was slightly softer and smoother than her father's. This made him wonder whether there was anything she had taken from her mother. And that's when he saw it. Her eyes. They were not the same blue-green shade Dwalin could boast. Hers were hazel. A bewitching hazel shining through her long lashes. Within those hazel pools he could identify flecks of gold. She must have gained this from her mother.

"Looks like you'll need more practise before you can spar with little old me eh?" She teased when Fili failed to respond, "Adad I must go now I promised Gimli and Ori I'd come and play with them today"

And like that she was gone. Her presence haunted the prince for the rest of the practise, even beyond.

*end of flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili was drawn backed to the present by both a wide-eyed Fraylin admonishing Bofur as he teased Mister Baggins about Smaug and Ori boldly exclaiming,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it; I'll give 'em a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!". This subsequently created an uproar in support, praise and even reprimand from Dori.

Balin's wise tone cut through the noise, "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we only number 14 and not 14 of the best…nor brightest" a pointed stare sent Mister Baggins' way. The warning resulted in loud protests. Deciding to ease the atmosphere Fili slammed his fist to the table, raised his voice and cried,

"We may be few in number…but we're fighters, all of us TO THE LAST DWARF!" instilling confidence into the company. Kili nodded vigorously and said,

"And do you forget we have a _wizard_ in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

As the grey wizard began protesting Fraylin interrupted, "How many then?" Dori joined her as he elaborated "How many dragons have you killed?" at Gandalf's prolonged silence Dori insisted "Go on, give us a number" to which the company descended back into chaos.

Thorin ended this as he spoke of the rumours spread regarding Smaug, the probability that others also read the signs finishing with a uniting cry "DO WE SIEZE THIS CHANCE TO TAKE BACK EREBOR!" The resounding roar of support echoed about the halls until they were once more interrupted by Balin.

' _Really uncle, must you worry so much?_ ' Fraylin complained while her father's brother voiced his concerns, when Gandalf unexpectedly revealed a large key, obviously of dwarvish origins, to the company implanting hope to them all.

Then Fili voiced the thoughts of all the dwarves "if there is a key…there must be a door"

' _Seriously?!_ ' Fraylin thought as she stared at Fili with an expression to communicate how glaringly obvious that last remark was, ' _he's almost as bad as Adad. Well at least I won't miss the conspicuous aspects of our journey to Erebor_ ' Fraylin quipped to herself at the same time the company discussed the implications of this secret door eventually leading to the mystery of Bilbo Baggins' purpose.

"That's why we need a burglar" Ori concluded aloud. Bilbo nodded a hum of agreement fidgeting with his braces announcing, "A good one too…an expert I'd imagine".

"And are you?" Gloin twisted to the hobbit and questioned. Bewildered Bilbo raised his head curiously, glanced behind before answering,

"Am I what?"

' _Oh dear, this does not bode well, perhaps Thorin was correct in his earlier assessment? He doesn't look like a burglar but on that note I don't look like a fighter. Appearances can be deceiving but if he isn't a burglar what'll we do? How shall we reclaim the Arkenstone? Without him our quest is hopele-Mahal I'm turning into uncle_ ' Fraylin internally panicked.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin proclaimed joyfully clearly having misheard Bilbo despite holding his ear-trumpet.

Fraylin hid her head in her hands. ' _Durin, to think I am going to be stuck with these strange men for months. If I make it and am still sane it'll be a bloody miracle_ '

"Me! No no no, I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life" Bilbo corrected adamantly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree Mister Baggins...he's hardly burglar material" Balin concurred.

"Aye the wild is no place for those who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" Dwalin said in a rumbling tone. Fraylin was startled when Thorin agreed adding,

"Nor gentle folk or ladies", with an intense frown in her direction, this confession explained the reason Thorin had not even peeked Fraylin's way. Noise grew as the company debated whether Bilbo would be able to survive in the wild. However tension developed between Thorin and Fraylin at this.

' _How dare he?_ ' Fraylin mentally ranted, ' _He knows as well as I that I am just a capable as the others lady or not. Of all the people to contest to my presence I did not think Thorin would be one of them. Certainly if Adad had permitted it Thorin would accept it?_ '

Dwalin appeared to have taken similar insult to his daughter's abilities and skill. After all he had taught her himself. Ever since she was old enough to hold a dagger he had begun coaching her, preparing her in case the time ever came where she would need to defend herself. He agreed with Thorin that untrained people could not endure in the wild but his child was hardly unprepared for such a task.

Before such tension could burst out…most likely violently, Gandalf arose casting a thunderous black shadow about the room and with a stern tone Fraylin had never heard from the usually gentle and mellow character boomed,

"ENOUGH" silence quickly fell after this pronouncement, "IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THEN A BURGLAR HE IS". The dark blanket coating the room retreated as Gandalf's softer voice continued, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet…in fact they can pass unseen by most if they chose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of _hobbit_ is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Seating himself he spoke to Thorin, "You asked me to find the 15th member of this company and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know…including himself" sensing Thorin's doubt, Gandalf finished quietly "you must trust me on this".

The dwarves looked to their leader awaiting his decision. Eventually Thorin gave his approval instigating a flurry of movement. As Balin delivered the contract Fraylin marched out the room into the secluded study breathing roughly as she went.

"ARGH", Fraylin cried throwing a cushion against the wall, "Stupid king, with his stupid rules, and stupid traditions, stupid propriety" she grumbled in a manner to rival that of her father. "' _Nor gentle folk or ladies_ '" she mimicked "I'll show him gentle"

"Fraylin" an instantly recognisable voice said from the door. Did Thorin have no sense of self-preservation? First going on an improbable quest packed with danger and now following an enraged Fraylin. Only an idiot goes and tries to talk to a raging female.

"YOU" she thundered menacingly, "How dare you say that in there?! Just what were you thinking if at all hmm? I am as capable as any to go on this mission! You have no right to ask me to stay behind. What am I supposed to do Thorin eh? Sit home and knit?! Perhaps host tea parties and discuss the latest fashions! I am coming with you Thorin whether you lik-"

"You think your father really wants you here?" Thorin interjected, "You think he wants you accompany us to Erebor to face a dragon and whatever perils we encounter on the way? I cannot guarantee your safety Fraylin!"

"Oh we're doing what the company wants now eh? Well in that case I would _love_ a cup of tea right now" She bit back sarcastically.

"Fraylin" Thorin warned. But she ploughed on regardless of this.

"You think those dwarves out there _want_ to be here? That they'd rather gather in a hole, have dinner then take a merry old walk to kill a dragon?! That they'd prefer this over staying back at Ered Luin with their families! They are here because it's what they should do. They are here because it is what is right! How can you deny me the same honour? And of course my father doesn't want me here but then again I don't want him here and that didn't seem to matter when he signed eh! He at least has come to terms with it! He has accepted my decision and is in fact proud of me for sticking to my morals and beliefs! ARGH!" taking a sharp breath and lowering her voice Fraylin stood directly in front of her king vibrating with anger, "Can you guarantee the safety of all those men in there? My father's life? How about my uncle's? Or your nephews'? No? How about wee Ori's then? Or his brothers'? No of course you can't! So why should it matter you can't guarantee mine! At least if I am there I can help protect them myself rather than await news of their injury or death! So don't you _dare_ claim you are stopping me as you can't assure my health." Breathing heavily she mockingly bowed "Now excuse me _your majesty_ but I must go now before I do something that will make Fili the new king".

As she strode towards the exit Thorin gripped her upper arm and whispered "if you were not as dear to me as you are I could have you punished for that". Ripping her arm free she ignored him and left.

Having vented her anger Fraylin felt surprisingly better she noted on her way to the living room where the rest of the company were and one unconscious hobbit. Deciding to make herself useful and keep her hands busy she began making tea. At least this stopped her from going back in that studying and strangling the big moron. Balin give her a look clearly inquiring if she was upset. Giving him a reassuring smile and nod she took a seat beside Bilbo to try to tempt him back into consciousness. Once he opened his eyes Gandalf jerked his head to the side in a silent request for privacy, granting him this she sat by the window and stared at the stars.

Soon a she felt a comforting hand rested on her shoulder wordlessly confirming if she was alright following her "quiet" confrontation with Thorin. Reaching up and placing her own smaller hand above her father's she reassured him,

"Really Adad, I am fine. You shouldn't worry so much." Twisting her head around she grinned and jestingly said "it'll give you wrinkles…well more wrinkles". Delivering a snort of amusement Dwalin sat beside her and pulled her head so it rested upon his shoulder as he used to do when she was but a child and had been torn from sleep by nightmares.

Across the room two princes watched this interaction speaking in hushed tones so they could not be overheard.

"Do you think uncle is right Fee? I mean I know she can wield almost any weapon and even rivals me with a bow, but are you sure it's right if she joins us? If she were to get hurt I'm not sure any of us could take it, Dwalin would crumble."

Fili considered this. Kili was right; if anything happened to her the company would be swarmed with guilt and regret for allowing her to come. The very idea of her being hurt at all made his stomach twist uncomfortably and left a disgusting taste in his mouth. He'd willingly lay down his own life to spare hers instantly, no questions asked. On the other hand this is Fraylin. More stubborn than a bull, a temper to compete with Thorin's and she was as skilled as some of the best male warriors he had ever met.

"I don't think that matters Kee" he responded, "She'd follow us whether she had permission or not. Nothing could tear her from protecting her own kin or from doing what is right. To suggest she stay one would face her temper and looking at how uncle turned out after that I can't help but think better him than me"

The company remained silent for a good while following Mister Baggins withdrawal departure and Thorin's reappearance until their king's baritone voice began,

" _Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old_"

Moving onto the next lines members of the company crooned,  
" _We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold_"

By now the whole group stood singing as one, Fraylin's lighter mezzo-soprano voice weaving around the collective sound of the males.

" _The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light_"

The dwarves settled for the night in the living room with the exception of Fraylin who had been offered the guest room. Tomorrow their adventure would begin.

AN/ hope guys like it. It took so long to write this chapter, I kept editing and cutting bits. Sorry quite a chunk of it is dialogue from the book/film but I felt I should stick to it. I think I might create different scenes or events once they actually begin their journey. As always I don't own anything (poor old me) except Fraylin.


	3. I've Forgotten My Handkerchief!

AN/ Hey new chapter up, hope you like it. I am trying to repeat too many dialogue lines and create new scenes but I still need them in here to keep the story going, so sorry if it seems like repetition to you. As always I don't own any of the Hobbit.

* * *

When Fili awoke he was surrounded by 12 snoring dwarves, Fraylin had withdrawn to her own private room last night and Thorin was awake electing to smoke his pipe quietly by the fire. Arising Fili left the comfort of his bedroll in search of food, he hadn't realized how much they had consumed from Mister Baggins' pantry. There was hardly anything to eat, the shelves were bare, ajar cupboards revealed nothing and only a few scraps remained. ' _Ah well, we've made do one less'_ Fili consoled himself when unexpectedly the front door opened and shut. Instantly alert his hand hovered over the hilt of one of his blades, ready for anything he stealthily crept towards the door.

The sight he was met with however was unexpected. Fraylin was carrying stuffed bags stocked to the brim with an assortment of supplies; from where he was hidden he could make out apples, bread and cheese. She was complaining under her breath, something about "what am I, indeed, don't those silly children know a dwarf when they see one tsk, ' _not sure even I can sell to outsider folk_ ', well I soon sorted that, no trouble selling now". While she continued to rant quietly Fili noted she had changed clothes since last night. Instead of old trousers and dull grey shirt, she wore a red tunic with black leggings cocooned within a long dark travelling cloak ready to begin their journey. Her hair was no longer down and flowing having being woven into one thick intricate braid, only her family beads loose hanging proudly. Fili was trapped to the spot in awe; in this brighter light could he see how much she had changed since he last saw her.

Her chestnut locks are now a richer shade. Some of her features had become more distinct; clear-cut cheekbones and a defined jaw were now present opposed to her previously fuller face. She still retained her father's broad build yet there was a definite feminine outline to be found, her waist was narrow and created the hour glass figure many women craved and he'd be lying if he said she did not suit it. His eyes strayed to her full chest, oh yes she had certainty grown into her figure. Blinking rapidly to expel some far from innocent thoughts Fili decided to make himself known before he became entranced again by Fraylin...or worse...get caught by Dwalin!

"Need a hand?" Fili cheerfully enquired startling Fraylin from her angry mutterings. With a nod he assisted her to the kitchen and helped prepare breakfast for the company.

"Urggghhhh" the not so merry voice of Bofur groaned, "I can't feel my face…Am I dead? Never again…Too painful" He vowed.

Stifling a laugh Fraylin brightly asked "Hello Bofur, care for some breakfast? We've got eggs, sausages, bacon, bread, apples and well basically anything".

"Tooooo loud" Bofur whispered planting his forehead upon the table and muffled his next words into the wood "How are you alive right now? You had just as much to drink as I did" he childishly whined.

"Oh that's quite simple really", pointing to herself she explained, "I'm Dwalin's daughter" the implication that there must be something in the blood rang clear. In all the years the dwarves had celebrated and consumed alcohol Dwalin could drink everybody under the table twice and still wake up feeling perfectly fine, something they considered unfair and unnatural, perhaps there was some sorcery involved? Raising her voice evilly she continued, "Now why don't you make yourself useful and wake up the others, we'll be departing soon"

Scowling as he staggered out Bofur grumbled "Malevolent lady".

Finally after everyone had breakfast the company began packing up and arranging the ponies. A few of the others suffered the same punishment Bofur did for their drinking but a strong mug of coffee meant they could at least open their eyes in the daylight.

"It appears we've lost our burglar" Balin forlornly observed, "We can wait no longer for him"

"He may yet join us" Fraylin hopefully uttered, "He still sleeps, perhaps he shall catch up with us?"

"Aye lass you're right, I'll leave the contract in case" Balin replied before going off in search of Thorin to sign the contract.

"Was that a wager I heard?" Kili playfully queried, "5 gold pieces says he won't come"

Pursing her lips Fraylin considered this. The hobbit didn't seem like one for adventures and long journeys; indeed he appeared quite startled and even offended by their very presence. He was no warrior and did not hold the same desire to reclaim Erebor as the dwarves. However there was an undeniable curiosity and interest in Master Baggins' eyes last night, plus if Gandalf selected him he must be somewhat inclined to accompany them. What was it the wizard had said…"a lot more to him than appearances suggest"… he may just surprise us and follow. Accepting the gamble Kili then moved around the others taking more bets as Fraylin left the quaint hobbit hole.

It had rained heavily during the night, Fraylin was glad Mister Baggins had provided them with shelter even if he wasn't to come with them. The narrow path to the ponies had become slippery. Treading carefully Fraylin made her way over, balancing precariously from the uneven weight of the weapons strapped to her body. A loose rock flew from under her feet causing her to lose her footing; rapidly approaching the ground Fraylin squeezed shut her eyes, squealed and prepared herself to become acquainted with the ground below. Her face connected squarely to something solid…except it was not stone. She was certain the earth did not lift up and down repetitively nor did it echo a steady thumping sound. As she became more aware of her surroundings Fraylin noted there was a warm hand located upon her lower back…she was against someone's chest! Opening her eyes slowly she was met with a familiar blue color, once again pinned to the spot by his stare. They remained like this a few moments more before Fili realized their stance and coughed awkwardly.

"Thank you" Fraylin breathed shaking her head to focus. Shifting quickly to escape his hold she accidentally slipped dragging one dwarven prince with her.

"Oomph" she groaned as Fili landed on her. ' _The gods must be picking on me_ ' Fraylin thought as she was again encased by the blonde.

Fili opened his mouth to apologize only to be replaced with a surprised squeak when a fierce tug pulled on the scruff of his collar hauling him in the air…to meet the aggressive frown of Dwalin.

' _WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?_ ' Fili mentally wailed as Fraylin raised herself from off the ground.

" _Fili_ ", Dwalin growled, "This is the third time in past 24 hours I have found you manhandling my daughter. Care to explain yourself" he ordered in a manner that in no way implied his final statement had been an optional question.

"I-…she…it…this… This wasn't my fault" Fili petulantly cried looking pleadingly to an amused Fraylin. Deciding to grant him a little mercy she placed her hand on Dwalin's forearm and said,

"It's okay Adad; Fili just caught me and prevented me from hitting the ground". Inspecting his daughter's face for any sign of deception Dwalin nodded, pulled Fili close to him and quietly stated in his ear,

"I'm watching you, Fili, son of Vili, heir of Thorin and son of Durin. I'm always watching". Releasing the alarmed prince Dwalin assisted his daughter onto her pony while the others mounted their own.

The rest of the morning elapsed uneventfully after that aside from the scrutinizing glares sent their way as they passed several hobbits. Thorin led them through the rolling hills of The Shire and into the surrounding forest, Dwalin and Balin flanking him on either side. The Ur family settled at the back making jokes, sharing amusing anecdotes and the occasional song. The dwarves had predictably shifted themselves about leaving Fraylin in the middle so she could be easily protected and shielded should a threat appear. Knowing nothing she said or did would sway them she had just accepted it and proceeded to admire the scenery until her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of two trouble-makers.

"No sign of our burglar Fay" Fili started,

"Yeah would you like to pay us your gold now or later" Kili finished with a smug expression spread across his face. Not willing to concede defeat Fraylin replied,

"It is not even noon, give him time. He'll come" hoping her last statement sounded confident. She was rapidly losing faith in her belief that Bilbo would reunite with them after all it had been at least 2-3hours since they had left him behind.

"Oh well just let us know when you are willing to acknowledge our success we'll be ov-" but Fraylin zoned out of whatever Kili was saying as her attention was drawn to a rustling in the trees. Swiftly reaching for her bow she produced an arrow and aimed in the direction of the movement. Her actions having gathered the attention of the company they too began grasping for their weapons.

"WAIT" a voice cried, "WAIT"

It was Bilbo. He was charging hastily towards the line of ponies waving a long stretch of parchment. "I signed it" he proudly declared while Fraylin gave a slacked-jawed Kili a shit-eating grin and the company sheathed their weapons. Fili obtained a small bag of gold from his coat handed it to her mumbling "Sure thing my ass Kee" then grabbed Bilbo by his shoulders dumping him atop a pony. The rest of the dwarves proceeded to throw bags of gold to the victors releasing Kili from his daze.

"How did you know he would come?" He asked Fraylin. Rotating to face him she responded with a cheeky smile,

"Don't you know Kee? I'm a woman, I know everything" then with a light chuckle she sped up next to Bilbo who was frantically patting his sides muttering

"Wait, wait STOP" He yelled, "We have to turn around!"

Worried Fraylin inquired "What's the matter?"

"I've forgotten my handkerchief" he announced as if it was the single most important possession. ' _Poor chap_ ' Fraylin thought, ' _he is in for a shock if he acts like this when simply neglecting to bring along a mere handkerchief_ '.

Snorting Bofur tore off a part his clothes and tossed it to Bilbo hollering "Here, use this". The hobbit caught the rag and held it at a distance as if expecting it to bite him. As the company tapped their pony's sides instigating a forward walk Fraylin shifted closer to the horrified hobbit.

"Is everything okay Mister Baggins?" She politely enquired. Escaping his haze Bilbo looked to her and smiled,

"You can call me Bilbo My Lady, and yes I am just unsure as to whether this cloth is…" he paused scrambling for an appropriate term,

"Safe? Clean?" She teasingly suggested, laughing he nodded. "If I am to call you Bilbo you may call me Fraylin or Fay if you wish". Extracting a white material from her top pocket she held it out to him, "here use this if you prefer, it certainly smells better" Fraylin quipped.

Accepting the handkerchief Bilbo saw that it was an expensive cloth; durable but that in no means made it ugly, in fact he would describe it as elegant clearly belonging to a refined lady. In the corner pale blue thread embroidered the name 'Frida' in a beautiful cursive script. Puzzled he asked,

"Why is the name Frida embroidered here, is it a nickname you have back home?" trying to instigate conversation.

"No" Fay replied softly, "That is my mother's name". Missing the glimpse of sadness on her face he carried on,

"Oh she gave it to you when you left? That was kind of her".

"No… um she died in childbirth. It now belongs to me" Fraylin answered gently staring ahead. In the corner of her eye she saw Bilbo move to return it to her, "Bilbo really it's fine, borrow it" she insisted as she grabbed his hand holding the item to his waist-coat pocket confirming to him her permission.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Bilbo stated softly. Feeling the pitying expressions he was giving her she attempted to comfort him.

"It's alright Bilbo, how can I miss what I never had? Besides it wasn't too bad, I still had father. We would spend hours playing together and reading about grand adventures. He taught me how to fight. He did everything for me, wouldn't let no nanny or child-minder take me, he wanted to do it all himself." She paused, "I know he seems all gruff, mean and even rude on the outside but he's a good man, the best father I could ever have wished for" she concluded with a small proud smile. Bilbo remained silent after this only the occasionally snort or sneeze as a result of the horse hair revealed his presence next to her.

"If you don't take that hankie and stop those sniffles soon I will shove it up your nose" she threatened playfully to lighten the sadness that had descended upon them.

*Fili's POV*-

It happened. Once more he had become spellbound by Fraylin. This was becoming an increasingly dangerous habit, as proven when Dwalin caught him yet again holding his daughter. If the quest carried on like this he wasn't positive if he'd survive a week royal heir or not! He hadn't even thought about it when he grabbed her. It was instinct. Of course he had seen her wobbling towards her pony and then whoosh next thing he knew he'd buried her face in his chest. Something about her just captured his attention. Wherever she was, he subconsciously sought her out. Surrounded by noise he can easily distinguish her voice. Even now the awe and amazement so clearly displayed upon her features as she took in their surroundings enchanted him. Kili's sharp tap to his shoulder released him from his thoughts. His brother wearing a grin jerked his head to Fay, wordlessly asking him to join him.

They tried to claim their winnings only to be interrupted by Master Baggins himself! After giving the hobbit a pony Fili retreated behind Fraylin so that he may observe her without her notice. He needed to think. She was stirring things in him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. She was unlike any lady he had met. She didn't throw herself at him for his wealth or title, nor did she act like a doormat complying with his every wish. Fay was cheeky, witty, and had a temper to rival that of her mother and uncle. She always stuck to her principles, she didn't judge things prematurely, and she was wise as well as generous, shown by her current occupation. Ahead of him Fraylin rode alongside Master Baggins talking politely with him while the others rode on paying him no attention.

' _Wait…what was that?_ ' Fili internally asked. ' _Did she just give the hobbit a handkerchief? Perhaps she is allowing him to use it now instead of Bofur's material and would return it. That's a perfectly acceptable circumstance. But hang on he isn't using it… he's simply holding it. What does she think she is doing?! They had only known the Halfling a day and she is already performing such a gesture? WHY ISN'T HE RETURNING THE DAMN HANKERCHIEF?! Oh Mahal, she's caressing his hand._ '

Fili had suffered enough of this and stormed to the front of the company to ride alongside Balin for a while, scowling he remained silent until they finally stopped and settled for the night.

*Fraylin's POV*

' _It has mostly been a good first day_ ' Fraylin thought as she jumped off her pony. She had spent the majority of the day getting to know Bilbo. He was a strange man with more than a few quirks but a gentleman none the less. She believed he would be a valuable asset to the company, indeed she somehow found herself trusting him already. He had shared tales of his home, culture and even a few humorous anecdotes from his childhood in exchange for a few of her stories. Following their talks he increased his speed to ride near Gandalf as she relocated herself between Fili and Kili and surprisingly Fili sped off ahead of her without so much as a glance or a smile leaving her to talk to an equally shocked Kili. Fili had been acting strange all day. Was he really that upset he lost the bet? He wouldn't sulk because of that surely?

She walked to the camp and was about to approach him when he spotted her, turned and stomped away from her. Further puzzled by his behavior she was torn between asking the sole dwarf who understood all things Fili-related or marching after him in search of an explanation. The latter won.

"Hey" she called jogging slightly to catch up. He did not stop or even show that he had heard her. Trying again she held his shoulder this time, "Hey what's wrong with you, you've been weird all day, is everything alright?" she said kindly.

His burning eyes seared into her own, "Oh you're going to talk to me now" He spat at her, "Did your precious Halfling spare you hm? You seemed quite close" In his pause a bewildered Fraylin tried to respond,

"Well yeah he's a nice bloke, you'll like him once you get to kn-" Fili harshly interrupted her,

"You know you really are something" He laughed mirthlessly, "No one is going to like it you know, but hey what do you care right? Always doing things your own way." Before escaping her once more and returning to camp.

Even more confused and becoming pissed off with his tone she searched for Kili. Upon locating him she walked up to him, grasped his ear tightly and dragged him to the seclusion of the ponies.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Kili whined as he scuttled behind her. Dropping her hand she firmly said,

"You, what wrong with Fee…speak… _now_ " Kili's pained face suddenly transformed to a gloomy one. Shuffling his feet he tried not to meet her glare before quietly revealing,

"He was just surprised is all. I'm sure he'll calm down soon and get used to it. It'll just take him longer than the others to congratulate you".

' _Surprised by what? And what does he mean congratulate me; he already paid me my winnings from our wager. It was made in fun wasn't it? It didn't seem serious. Plus 5 gold pieces is nothing really to Fili_ '. Thoroughly confused Fraylin stared at him questioningly.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Kili appeared annoyed at her ignorance. Meeting her eyes he stated firmly,

"Look there's no need to hide it okay…we know".

' _Hide what? Did they think I believed they'd try to dishonorably retrieve their money back hence the insult?_ ' Fay thought. Her confusion obviously written across her face Kili sighed before elaborating,

"About Bilbo, we know you give him a token"

' _Bilbo? What has this got to do with Bilbo…sure he was the focus of the wager…wait hang on TOKEN?!_ '

"Token?" Fraylin repeated, "I didn't give him a token" she confidently told him. This only agitated Kili further and he whispered harshly,

"Fee saw you give over your mother's handkerchief while you two were riding today"

"Yes I let him borrow my handkerchief, he needed to blow his nose, but I don't se- oh my" Fraylin's eyes widened as she finally caught on to Kili's meaning, "But I… it wasn't… I didn't… that's not… I … He needed a handkerchief!" she cried imploring Kili to grasp the misunderstanding. He appeared to have done so when a slight smile crept on his face and mirth in his eyes… well he always was one to find the humor in any situation.

"Oh my, is that what Fili thought?! That I had offered a token?! Mahal, did anybody else see? She asked desperately, "Durin does Adad know?"

"Do I know what?" a stern voice inquired. ' _How does he do that?! He just appears at the most inconvenient times!_ ' Fraylin wondered. Facing him she gave him her best smile

"Nothing" she exclaimed, "absolutely nothing". Dwalin simply raised an eyebrow, wordlessly saying 'try again'. Scrambling her brain for another answer she fumbled, "Err, well you see, uh, we were just, um, Kili told me he has a girl back home in Ered Luin", she cried resulting in Kili yelling "What?!"

"Are you really going to make me count to three before you tell the truth?" Fraylin pursed her lips at this, "Fraylin", Dwalin warned.

"Fine!" she declared. Building herself up for what was likely to be the most embarrassing thing to occur in her life she continued, "I gave Bilbo a handkerchief"

"WHAT!" Dwalin bellowed gathering the attention of the company, "YOU GAVE HIM A HANDKERCHIEF" Gasps spread amongst the company at this. A lady's affection is not given lightly and to express a preference was considered a big deal. The fact Fraylin appeared to have gone behind Dwalin's back in this too added to the astonishment.

"Well yes but not like that I just… it was... URGH" swiveling to face Bilbo she requested, "Look when I gave you the handkerchief earlier did you insinuate anything from the gesture?"

"Err no...Why? Should I have done?" Bilbo cautiously confessed observing the company as he did as if searching for some clue.

"It seems our lovely Lady Fraylin favors you" Kili naughtily admitted to the flabbergasted hobbit. ' _I am going to kill that little trouble-maker_ ' Fraylin vowed as he sniggered at the mischief he was causing.

If glares could kill the youngest Durin would be buried deep below the earth never to see the light of day. Fraylin murderously scowled at him, "I hate you so much right now" addressing the rest of the dwarves she declared, "Yes I gave Bilbo my handkerchief but NOT for the reasons you are suspecting. He needed to blow his nose and" turning to Bofur she carried on "no offence Bofur but your clothes stink hence why I offered my handkerchief with perfectly innocent purposes! I am letting him _borrow_ it, it is not a token from me" guilty looking to Bilbo "I mean you are lovely and all but I am just not interested in you like that" throwing her head back she breathed "Mahal this is mortifying" then finished with "Now if you'll excuse me"

"Hoy where do you think you're going young lady?" Dwalin demanded

"To escape the stupidity of men I fear it may be contagious!" she shouted back as she disappeared amongst the trees.

Having cleared up the situation several of the dwarves saw the humor and joined Kili in his merriment, others seemed shocked and Dwalin… well he was thanking all the gods it was a misunderstanding for if it wasn't he would have been wasting all his efforts on the wrong person. To the side, slightly hidden a blonde dwarf hid a smile. She was not courting the hobbit. She was unattached. The revelation sending a comforting and calming feeling throughout his body.

Ori, being amongst the baffled division of dwarves following Fraylin's outburst said, "Do you suppose she… well that she acted that way because of her" gesturing vaguely to his stomach area "… well you kn-"

"Complete that statement Ori…go on. I dare you" Dwalin threatening interrupted.

* * *

AN/ Hey folks. Hoped you enjoyed it. Just a silly idea that came to mind. Review away I love to hear your thoughts and am open to suggestions. As always I don't own any of the Hobbit.


	4. She's So Perfect

Chapter 4

AN/ Hello again. New chapter. Just a warning there is a sad scene in the flashback so prepare yourself. Sorry it's short but after completing the flashback I actually felt so sad! so I am comforting myself with ice cream and chocolate ahah :) But thanks for the lovely reviews I really do appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! As always I don't own the hobbit sadly. Enjoy!

* * *

A light sheen of perspiration rested above her brow as she released more arrows. ' _A token indeed, do they really think I would enter such a thing so carelessly?! That I would act so foolish in attaching myself to a person I had only known a day!_ ' discharging another arrow.

"ARGH" she screamed replacing her bow with throwing axes. "Men! Quick to judge, but did he give me an opportunity to clear up this mess? Nooooooo he decided to rudely ignore me and act as if I don't exist because that is SOOOO much better" Fraylin raved furiously embedding an axe firmly into the semi-demolished tree.

Fili looked upon the scene trying to think of how best to enter the situation. While Fraylin was an understanding creature, patient and forgiving…an enraged Fraylin most certainly wasn't. Kili always tried to make her laugh saying she couldn't be mad while giggling, however he seriously doubted even a dwarf as experienced at that as Kili could extract a snort of amusement from her currently. Another wooden thud sounded. This likely meant simply walking in and apologising was out of the question too. Thud...if he didn't think of a solution quickly that poor tree would soon be horizontal. An idea suddenly stuck him, well he could try that but his odds of ever seeing Erebor would plummet drastically, however this was the only way. Cautiously stepping forward he cleared his throat,

"Hey", no response…this was a bad sign, "if that axe doesn't knock the tree down perhaps you could try a frying pan after all that worked last time" he quipped referring to the infamous incident from their youth. Without looking at him she continued her actions.

"I'd rather test my axe and pan on your head" She growled. Thud…yep humour definitely wouldn't work. Plan B then,

"I'm really sorry Fay, I-… thinking of you with-… um…well-… I…will you please come back to camp?" Fili asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. Persisting in her decimation of the tree she retorted harshly,

"Why? Are you done being a judgy asshole?" Thud…' _nothing else for it then_ ' he decided. Moving closer he mentally completed his will, prays to Mahal and signed his death warrant. With a sigh Fili said,

"Come on". She turned to him with a single brow raised, a silent request for him to elaborate. "Fight me. Look you need to vent…like majorly and I deserve some form of punishment for behaving like a jackass to you. Besides what says proper chastisement like a few missing limbs" he joked. Pinching her lips together to prevent a smile escaping Fraylin grasped her blade. She could easily read the remorse and guilt etched in the blonde's face. She supposed she had reacted childishly by storming off because of what was kind of a fathomable misunderstanding. Promising to apologise to her father later, she elected to ease the tension currently suffocating the air teasing,

"Are you sure? I mean you saw what happened in Bilbo's study… 5 seconds that's a personal best for me" stimulating a bark of laughter from Fili.

"I'm positive, plus I was unarmed then!" he defended whilst unsheathing his twin swords.

"Oh in that case give us your best shot" Fraylin goaded with a small grin causing the prince to deliver a heavy swing. They carried on like this for quite a while. Fraylin had to admit the dwarf had perfected his skill with two blades. Additionally some tactical strikes to his feet and arms did not cause his focus to waver as it once did. Yes the heir of Erebor had definitely improved his sparring abilities over the years. Each of them would gain the advantage then promptly lose it just as fast; indeed they were quite an equal match.

' _Well he isn't wrong_ ' thought Fay ' _attacking him is certainly more stress relieving than chopping that old oak_ '

' _S#*t_ ' cursed Fili, ' _this so wasn't a good idea…yeap this was a very very bad plan_ '

Whilst the two dwarves clashed, back at camp Dwalin stared unseeingly at the fire. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, he just lost his calm. The idea of some man claiming her so early in an acquaintance when he could still prove to be unworthy had caused Dwalin's temper to flare and his protective instincts to come out. He was her father, he had to protect her, it was his _job_. Ever since she was born he swore to always keep her safe, he wasn't going to lose her certainly not without one hell of a fight…even then he'd die before she was harmed.

* * *

*Flashback*~~~~

Dwalin had paced the corridor 102 times, 536 steps, for 2 hours, 120 minutes or 7200 seconds. All the while his nerves grew more and more anxious. ' _Surely it wasn't supposed to take this long?_ ' he questioned. His Frida was behind that door screaming cries of anguish and pain. ' _WHY CAN'T I GO IN THERE!_ ' his mind roared, ' _She needs me and those damn midwives keep pushing me out, don't they know who I am?! I am her husband! I need to be in there!'_ his thoughts suddenly ceased as silence fell. Dwalin froze…he wasn't even breathing.

Then he heard it.

A cry.

A _baby's_ cry.

 _His_ baby's cry.

Air rushed out his lungs in a hurried sigh whilst he limbs went limp resulting in him sliding down a wall. The baby was here, _their_ child had arrived. His and Frida's very own infant. The door opened a haggard nurse held it wide for him. Without sparing a glance her way he charged into the delivery room.

There sat the most beautiful sight in all of middle earth. An extremely tired Frida rested against the headboard drenched in sweat. The sheets were tangled, hanging precariously off the edge. Light sprinkled into the room creating a halo around his wife in whose arms a bundle of blankets lay. Approaching slowly he stared at her lap. A tuft of maroon hair rested atop the babe's head. Arriving at his love's side he gazed in awe at the child… _their child_. The child he and Frida were going love, cherish, and raise together. The baby he would forever protect, teach to fight, show how to forge. The dwarfling Frida would coddle over, teach how to read and write, show how to braid their hair.

"She is so beautiful my love" Frida breathed, her eyes never wavering from the calmed babe in her arms.

"She?" he echoed, "It's…it's a girl?" he breathlessly inquired. Frida nodded stroking their daughter's head she whispered in wonder,

"Look! She has your hair!" a watery laugh escaping her, this was enough to startle the baby however and caused her to wail once more, "Oh oh it's alright little one… it's okay, mummy is here and so is daddy! We're not going to let anybody hurt you my precious baby girl" Frida loving cooed leading the baby into a settled state again.

"Well she definitely has your lungs" Dwalin teased then stretched out his hand to sooth the baby, only to freeze in shock. As his hand moved towards his daughter, her hand grabbed his index finger, paralysing the fearsome warrior. Imagine that, a brand new baby, barely even 5 minutes old had stilled a trained soldier to the spot. His voice breaking slightly he softly asked, "What's her name?" at the sound of his voice a tiny set of hazel eyes opened and focused on him. ' _My baby knows my voice_ ', his heart filled with joy and leapt with pride at the thought of this.

"Fraylin" Frida answered, "Our precious little Fraylin"

"Fraylin…perfect" Dwalin agreed smiling before gently stating "She has your eyes"

The two new parents were enchanted. Neither spoke for a while as they took in their new-born. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her impressive set of lungs, her tiny nails at the end of her miniscule fingers, her small arms and her pitch black lashes. Finally Frida broke the spell when she said,

"Oh my dear Fraylin, you are going to be _so_ loved. Adad and I are going to love you far beyond our last breath. You have an uncle who is just going to spoil you rotten. And you are going to have lots of siblings to play with and adore. All our friends will become as enchanted with you as we are…oh you are going to be so treasured my _beautiful_ baby girl. You are so loved little one… so loved" her head swaying slightly Frida took a shaky breath, looking to Dwalin she requested, "Could you hold her my love".

Solely focused on lifting the baby with care Dwalin failed to notice Frida's head fall to rest against the headboard. Finally become aware of his surroundings once more he saw her. "Frida" he called. No response. "Frida!" he tried again louder gathering the attention of the nurses. His wife groggily moved her head to him and smiled. He could not enjoy the scene for long though as 3 midwifes hauled him back outside carrying his daughter instructing him to take her to the nursey and feed her, reassuring him that they would fetch him once Frida was alert again.

Setting down Fraylin in her hand carved cot Dwalin watched the small rise and fall of her body. He was so captivated by the sight he didn't hear the door open and Thorin enter with Balin until his hand was placed on his shoulder. With a beaming smile Dwalin looked to his brother and king ready to share all the news about his perfect little girl. Thorin's face however stopped him in his tracks. Something was wrong. Balin had tear streaks down his cheeks. Thorin's expression was grave when he shook his head sadly and said,

"I'm so sorry Dwalin, Frida… she… there was nothing they could do"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

A shuffling in the surrounding bushes pulled Dwalin from the memory. It was Fili and Fraylin returning to camp. She certainly seemed in a better mood than when she left. Just what had gone on out there in the woods…alone...unsupervised. An interrogation was now booked in one dwarven prince's immediate future but first he needed to do something. Meeting his daughter on her approach back he sighed. Fili relaxed by the fire without her sensing their need for a moment of privacy. Besides he really needed to rest his aching muscles, Fraylin was not a merciful sparring partner when angry.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper with you" Dwalin apologised, "I didn't mean to yell I just freaked out a bit when I thought you and the hobbit…" he gestured vaguely in the air trying to convey what he was thinking. Dwalin had never been one with words. Forgiving him with a smile Fraylin grabbed his hand, squeezing gently she spoke,

"Adad, could you please braid my hair?"

A dazzling grin covered his face before they sat down atop a thick log with Fraylin resting in front of him, her head hanging back in a contented fashion as Dwalin's fingers weaved in and out of her locks. The softness of his touch and the calming effect of having one's hair combed by another lulled Fraylin into a deep sleep against her father's chest.

Across the fire the hobbit was seated observing the scene with bafflement. Surely she could braid her own hair? She was an adult and had done it herself back at Bag-end. ' _There must be more to this than meets the eye_ ' Bilbo concluded. Facing Balin he enquired,

"Balin, why is he doing that? Can she not plait it herself? Or is there some secret dwarvish connotations or rules implied with it?" it was a fair question, after all a courtship had been inferred from a simple handkerchief who knows what grooming another's hair would mean. Giving a quick chuckle Balin answered,

"Aye lad, to us braids are sacred and hold a lot of meaning to an individual". Bofur, having heard the conversation took over and finished,

"It is considered a great honour to be asked to braid someone's hair. It can signify courtship or close friendship but it generally symbolizes one's trust and love to the person braiding".

The company gradually settled for the night as darkness descended stars lighting up the sky.

* * *

AN/ there we go. sorry its a shorter chapter than usual but was busy today and didn't have as much time. hope you like it though. please review i love hearing your thoughts! i'll try and update again soon. I don't own any of the hobbit


	5. Dinner's Nearly Ready

AN/ hello again. Next chapter. Some of it is repeated dialogue from the hobbit but I kinda need to in order to follow the adventure so I am sorry if you guys are tired of it. I have tried to mix it up a tad but apologies anyway. Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW! I like to hear your thoughts and suggestions it tells me I am doing something right haha. As always I don't own any of the hobbit.

* * *

The ride was less pleasant than it had been previously. For the past few days it rained continuously dampening everyone's mood. Even Bofur's cheery disposition seemed down, the fact this downpour preventing him from smoking his beloved pipe only added to his lowered spirits. The path was covered with liquefied mud resulting in a disgusting squelching noise with each pony's step. Water had seeped into every inch of their clothing clinging like a second skin to their chilled bodies. Poor Bilbo was the worst of them all wearing his thin jacket, the hobbit visibly shivered as his curls clung to his head he was positively drenched. Dori seemed to have had enough and hopefully asked their travelling wizard,

"Here, Mister Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Fraylin lifted her head at this. She normally didn't mind the rain in fact many a time in her youth father had scolded her for running out and playing in the rain warning her that she would catch a cold, but even she had "enjoyed" quite enough of this precipitation. Gandalf merely inclined his head in Dori's direction and replied,

"It is raining Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done…if you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard". Dori rolled his eyes in acceptance of their fate. When suddenly Bilbo spoke up,

"Are there any?" ' _That is a good question_ ' thought Fay ' _I know of Gandalf and some white wizard, Simon?…Sarman?... Saruman! But that is it_ '.

"What" a puzzled Gandalf responded to Bilbo. Fraylin moving closer to the two elaborated,

"He means other wizards". By now they had gathered the attention of the company; though it wasn't very hard as they appeared to be the sole members willing to talk during this torrent of water.

"There are five of us…the greatest of our order is Saruman the White, then there are the two blue wizards…." Halting his pony his face contemplating scavenging his memory nevertheless carrying on, "You know I've quite forgotten their names…" before he could get too lost in his thoughts Kili piped up,

"And who is the fifth?" from the other side of Fraylin, his now interest piqued.

"That would be Radagast the Brown" the wizard stated.  
"Is he a great wizard… or is he more like you?" Bilbo inquired subsequently causing Fraylin and few other members to release an amused snort at his phrasing. Gandalf slowly turned to the hobbit but ignored the indirect insult.

"I think he's a very great wizard…in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the east and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Following this the company once more fell silent, only the sound of dirty puddles splashing to be heard. As night fell the dwarfs made camp at a rocky cliff. Fortunately the rain had ceased an hour or two before they stopped. Bombur and Bifur made the fire and prepared a pheasant Kili had shot on the road. Gandalf rested against the bark of tree, Thorin at his side discussing the next phase of their journey with Balin. Dwalin and Gloin were watching the ponies, while Dori fussed about Ori and Nori insisting they sit by the fire so they wouldn't "catch their death of flu". Oin was checking his medical supplies, ensuring that the pouch of dried herbs had been spared from the water as it hid at the bottom of his pack. Bofur sat next to his brother and cousin whittling away a piece of wood. Bilbo lay near the cliff wall where Fili, Kili and Fraylin were assembled sharpening and tending to their weapons. The company were mostly quiet aside from the occasionally whisper or murmur. There was slight conversation during supper proceeding on even after they finished, however this was smothered out by a frightening screech in the air. Startled Bilbo's alarmed eyes searched the lowlands below trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Umm, what was that?" Bilbo asked nervously. The company being experienced at living in the wild easily identified the cry as a wolf's unlike the sheltered hobbit. Two dwarven princes recognized this as an opportunity to lighten the atmosphere amongst them with playful torment. With nothing more than a glance they instantly formed a silent plan between themselves. Communicating wordlessly had always been a skill Fili and Kili had. Fraylin could remember many instances when she would tease them only for them to retaliate giving her no clues to their revenge as they simply read the other's face. It was an annoying habit to everyone else as it resulted in many a prank suffered without forewarning; however it had saved both heirs' lives on occasion. During battle they could fight effortlessly together each knowing their brother's swings and blows as well as their own.

"Orcs…" Kili answered

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked, the pitch of his voice rising with anxiety. He shuffled closer to the trio of young dwarves, wearing a worried expression.

"Throat-cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added, his tone creating suspense. Fraylin glared at him. ' _What does he think he is doing! Poor Bilbo is terrified; I'll show him throat-cutters. By the time I'm through with him he'll wish it was a legion of orcs!_ ' Fraylin thought in defence of the Halfling. Her eyes ablaze with a warning fury behind her pupils she slapped Fili's shoulder before he could list more panic inducing things. Picking up quickly on her subtle hint he promptly closed his mouth once more. Unfortunately Kili missed this.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." Kili continued, pulling out each word with dread and trepidation. "Quick and quiet, no screams…just lots of blood".

Fraylin was about ready to knock the two stupid prince's heads together and reassure Bilbo that there was no threat and even if there was that she would protect him when,

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" demanded Thorin, his voice steely. The dwarves lowered their head in shame. Even Fraylin who hadn't uttered a word felt guilty and remorseful. Shoulders slumped Kili apologized,

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No you didn't." Thorin hissed continuing harshly "You know nothing of the world", then moved away staring out at the lowlands below, his posture tense.

The brothers' usually happy expressions were not to be found, regret clearly etched upon their faces. Balin raised himself and joined them by the cliff wall leaning against it.

"Don't worry laddie." He instructed, trying to console the two since their uncle and idol had so thoroughly scolded them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." The elder dwarf's face changed into a grievous one. Eyes shifting away he began,

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain... King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria…but our enemy had got there first." Looking at him Fraylin could see her uncle's mind had slipped back into his own terrible memories of that day. When she was younger he had told her this tale and the horrors he had seen that day. His face had been dejected and overcome with sorrow at what had been lost. During the battle Balin had lost sight of her father and was certain he had been slaughtered, after all how could he have survived such numbers? The feeling of helplessness that had flooded Fraylin at being able to do nothing to ease her dear uncle's mind had near destroyed her.

"Moria had been taken by _legions_ of orcs led by the most vile of _all_ their race…Azog…the Defiler". He spat the name as if it was poison, such an uncommon sound from the wise advisor.  
"The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to _wipe out_ the line of Durin…he began…" Her uncle paused, burying down his flowing emotions, sighing he choked out, "by beheading the king".

The company captivated by the account were mute. Not a sound was to be heard. No birds. No rustling of leaves. Not even the wind. Motionless they listened. A solitary tear ran down Fraylin's cheek. Her uncle squeezed her shoulder. He did this during the first recollection too, he needed to keep some part of himself in the present else he go mad from the blood-bath in his mind. Holding her he could _feel_ what he had not lost yet feared he had that day. Shaking he spoke,

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed…we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat… and death were upon us." His gaze returning Balin watched Thorin. "That is when I saw him" he whispered. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc…he stood alone against this terrible foe…Wielding nothing but an _oaken branch_ as a shield." The admiration and awe dominant in his voice.

"Azog the defiler learned that day…that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken…Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated."

His tone became sad as he said "But there was no feast… nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow….there is one I could call king."

At this Thorin turned back facing the company who were all standing, staring in admiration at Thorin…no their king. The scene was broken by Bilbo's timid question,

"W-what about the pale orc? W-what happened to him?"

"That filth died of his wound long ago" Thorin spat in both disgust and hatred, his voice cutting across the company as he returned to his previous post by Gandalf's side. Gradually the company resumed their previous occupation all reflecting on Balin's story.

Fraylin's mind swam with visions of all that her king had suffered. His grandfather and father were not all he had lost that day. Fili and Kili's father had perished too. Her Adad had also found the body of Thorin's brother Frerin, according to him the king was inconsolable for weeks. All in one year her king's kingdom was taken by a merciless dragon slaughtering his people, had to re-establish a new life for his citizens and then in a brutal twist of fate had four precious family members torn from him in the bloody battle of Azanulbizar. Observing the company she could see they too were filled with grief at what their kin had suffered. Softly she sang,

" _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brother's souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
keep watching over Durin's sons_"

The company watch her as she did this. Bofur gently accompanied her on his flute, notes weaving perfectly with the words as the others hummed the melody. Bifur and the Ri brothers patted their hands on the log in time with her. Fili took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

" _If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father oh stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side high_

 _And if we should die tonight  
We should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_ "

The dwarves joined her as sang the chorus.

" _Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me_"

As the company carried on with the melody, they steadily prepared their bedrolls and upon completion they fell into fitful slumbers their dreams haunted with battle stories and loss.

* * *

The next few days the atmosphere surrounding the company had vastly improved. Every dwarf, excluding Thorin and Dwalin, had taken time to ride alongside Bilbo and learned new things about him in an effort to forge friendship or at least trust. They would need it in the days ahead. Bilbo was truly becoming part of the company to Fraylin's delight; she had feared that the handkerchief incident may have made him an object of ridicule ostracized from them, someone to laugh _at_ not _with_.

Fraylin rode mostly with her father where he could keep a protective eye over her from external threats…and to some extent internal dangers. This had been decided when Dwalin believed a certain prince's pony trotted a little _too closely_ to his daughter. But fortunately for Fili that was the only incident Dwalin had caught, he was not entirely sure what Dwalin would do should he find out about Fay and his sparring sessions. Hopefully he would be able to play it off as simple practicing and improving their talents. These meetings allowed Fraylin to release some pent up energy she had stocked up and it gave him some much needed alone time with her, a need that was slowly growing within him. Fili knew this had to mean something. She was always on his mind, especially following the night she had supposedly given Bilbo a token. And the way her hand fitted in his it was just perfect…it was _right_ like they belonged like that. He didn't know what to do about it nor what it meant. He reassured himself the need was purely because she was his best friend and he wanted to be there for her whenever she required…ignoring the small voice at the back of his mind that contradicted it.

Thorin still refused to openly acknowledge her presence to Fraylin's annoyance. ' _What did he think? By not saying it, it would go away?_ ' it took all her strength not to march up to him and confront him, the only thing stopping her was the company, she couldn't screw up the dynamic they had by creating a feud between herself and their leader. However this all came to a head one evening as stopped at an old farm house ruin.

"We'll camp here for the night. FILI, KILI" Thorin called "look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going."

Departing to fulfil their king's request the company dismounted their ponies and began to make camp when Gandalf's suggested delicately knowing his next words would not go down well with the grudge-holding leader, "I think it would be wiser to move on, we could make for the hidden valley".

"I've told you already, I will NOT go near that place" Thorin said firmly to the old man passing him as he ventured deeper into the shell of the farmhouse.

"Why not?!" Gandalf demanded, "The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need their advice" Thorin growled adamantly.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us" The wizard disputed gently.

"Help" Thorin echoed astonished, "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing." He continued harshly, "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father"

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past" Gandalf countered softly, imploring Thorin to reconsider.

"I did not know they were yours to keep" Thorin retorted bitterly, his face highlighting the hatred of the past, unmoving to the wizard's argument. Seeing all chance of reasoning with the dwarf gone Gandalf marched back to his horse yelling something in return to Bilbo's questions. Meanwhile Fraylin stepped forth towards her king.

"Thorin" She started gaining his attention tentatively resuming, "Perhaps Gandalf is right? We cannot read the map ourselves and the elf's can. We don't have to stay, they can just translate it and we can leave immediately after. What use is it to us if we don't understand it?" she reasoned.

"I don't recall asking your advice" Thorin snarled, "Nor do I remember you being leader of this company." Fraylin tried to interrupt,

"But Thorin we-"

"In fact I have no recollection of even requesting you accompany us" Thorin ploughed on viciously, "So I suggest you learn to hold your tongue _girl_ as your father has before your luck runs out". Her temper flaring she came closer and fiercely bit back,

"My Father does not hold his tongue as you so _kindly_ put it" sarcasm oozing into her voice, "he simply renders the moron in front of him unconscious before he retorts back. Perhaps I should do the same" she threatened. Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"I could easily throw you out of this company whenever I wish to. I recommend you shut up and return to the camp before you land yourself in more trouble…Go" he growled. Fraylin remained there a few moments, angry breaths escaping her. Eventually she spun around and stomped over to the others, her hands clenched in tight fists, joining Bofur as he dished out the stew.

"You alright lass" Bofur kindly inquired as she slumped herself on the ground beside him.

"Urgh he's so-…he won't even….I was only….ARGH sometimes he needs a royal kick up his ass!" She spluttered incoherently in her rage. The dwarf chuckled, his hat wobbling as his shoulders shook.

"Ah lassie you have your mother's spirit that's for sure…I'd say her balls too" he teased, gaining a smile out of her. Passing her a bowl he said "Here, chin up…it's not the same if you aren't smiling" he sweetly told her.

"Thanks Bofur" accepting the food she ate, "Such a charmer, lets pray you don't scrub up too well or else us poor ladies will be defenceless!" she joked

"It's a curse I bear" he replied with mock-serious taking his hat off and placing it against his chest, eliciting a laugh from the lady. Bilbo nervously paced behind her, looking out in the direction Gandalf had left.

"He's been a long time" Bilbo finally declared, broadcasting his worries to the surrounding dwarves.

"Who?" Bofur questioned curiously. Once Fraylin knowingly answering "Gandalf" he confidently assured the hobbit, "He's a wizard! He does as he chooses". As Bilbo continued to fidget and fret Bofur decided to give him a task to distract himself, "Here do us a favour, take this to the lads". While Bilbo disappeared through the trees where Fili and Kili were hidden, Bofur slapped Bombur's hand away from the stew pot, "stop it, you've had plenty" he scolded.

Fraylin smiled her mood vastly better she ate her stew silently avoiding Thorin's glowers. The company devoured their supper they lazily prepared themselves for sleep, they would need it. Soon they would be walking through the treacherous paths in the misty mountains where goblins lurked and danger lay. Fraylin had just deposited her bowl to Bombur when Fili charged into the camp breathing heavily, his eyes wide scouring for his uncle.

"Thorin, there are trolls! They took the ponies and Bilbo has gone in to retrieve them" He hurriedly exclaimed causing the company to take up arms and follow him back to where he had emerged from. Fraylin was halted in her movements by a large hand grasping her shoulder.

"Stay" Thorin commended firmly. ' _WHAT?!_ ' her mind screamed 'D _oes he expect me to sit here and wait while they throw themselves in danger? Bilbo is surrounded by trolls, he could be dying! I need to be there!_ '

"I'm coming with you" she responded resolutely. Thorin contemplated this, he could tell she would not willingly stay at camp where it was safe and he had no time to argue with her, that darn burglar had gotten into trouble and he couldn't waste a second. However he was not about to let her run headlong into a threat, despite being royally peeved at her recently he stilled loved her like a niece and he'd be damned if he wouldn't stop her. Compromising he said,

"If we do not come back in 35 minutes you can join us, NOT a moment sooner, understood?" he figured they would long be back by that point therefore being victorious in his original objective to keep her safe.

"Five" she negotiated to a stunned leader. He pinched his eyebrows together.

"Thirty" he countered

"Ten"

"Twenty-five", the speediness of their offers caused the dwarves head to bat back and forth like a tennis match.

"Fifteen"

"Twenty"

"Deal" she declared. Planting herself on the ground she watched them scurry off. To keep her mind off the fight no doubt happening a short distance away she began to anxiously clean up the dinner bowls strewn about the place. She didn't like not knowing. It was worse than actually being involved in whatever was happening; often one's imagination envisioned far worse scenarios than the truth. She twitched her axe restlessly. That had always been the case for her when her Adad had left to act as a convoy leaving her home alone to conjure up dreadful incidents involving orcs, goblins, or even elves and in the end he'd turn up fine without a problem. The wood the company had vanished into had been soundless a while now. Fraylin had heard them roar into the fight and the occasionally clash of metal had echoed back…but now there was nothing.

' _What if they've been captured?! Or killed! There trolls wouldn't kill them surely, they would want to eat them meaning they would still have time. She could rescue them. But Thorin had made her promise to wait here a while and it's only been 15 minutes; she could wait 5 more minutes. But if they have been caught they may not have 5 minutes more_ '.

Having made her decision Fraylin gripped her axe with one hand while her other hovered over the hilt of her sword and entered the forest. Tracking the large dwarf tracks as her father once taught her she soon located them.

Three gigantic trolls were gathered around a great fire. To the side she could see a pile of brown bags stacked haphazardly on top of each other, each containing a member of the company. Amongst them she could see her uncle and Thorin. Both seemed perfectly fine…aside from the small part about them being tied up. Next to them lay Kili, and where one was the other was sure to be. She was proven correct when she spotted a familiar head of golden hair. Relief flowed through her. He was okay. Fraylin had no idea what she would do if he wasn't, if the trolls ha- had… she couldn't even finish the thought. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she continued her head count. She noticed Bilbo positioned above Gloin, Oin squished beneath them both. One small mercy was to be found at the fact none of the dwarves had been buried under Bombur.

She scanned the group again and still found no sign of her Adad. ' _Where is he!? They wouldn't- they couldn't have…no no no he couldn't be gone. He was Adad, the tough warrior everyone looked up to. He got beat up but he always came home,_ _ **always**_ ' as fear flooded into Fraylin Bilbo's voice called her attention.

"WAIT! You are making a _terrible_ mistake" he declared seriously. Doesn't he know you can't negotiate with trolls? They are so stupid. Suddenly a person voiced her thoughts. It was Dori! But she hadn't seen him before. Locating the source of his outburst Fraylin's jaw dropped and terror gripped her. Over the fire Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur were being rotated on a spit. Most importantly her father was strapped there too.

"I meant with the uh-with the-uh-seasoning." Bilbo clarified as best he could as he jumped towards the trolls trapped in his little bag. ' _Just what is he trying to do_ ' Fay wondered.

"What about the seasoning?" one troll rumbled.

"Well have you smelt them? You are going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up". Cries of outrage broke out at this, "WHAT", "TRAITOR", "I won't forget this, I won't forget it!" amongst other protests. Rage flowed through Fraylin. ' _How dare he! I trusted him and now he is willing to sell the company out to try and save his own skin! I'll tan his hide for this, he'll wish those nasty trolls devoured him_ ' taking a breath to calm herself, she couldn't save them without a plan or by rushing in foolhardily.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the larger troll asked suspiciously only to be cut off by another. ' _Apparently he knows f-all if he thinks can betray the company like this and survive_ ' Fraylin mentally answered

"Shut up let the uh flugeraburaobbit talk" the nominated chef of the trolls said, leaning closer to Bilbo not to miss a single word he uttered.

"Um uh the secret to cooking dwarf…is um…is-" Bilbo verbally stumbled. ' _If he is selling us out why doesn't he just pick something_ ' Fraylin thought, ' _unless…oh that brilliant hobbit. That genius wee halfling._ '

"Go on, tell us the secret!" the troll's cook insisted bring back Fay's focus. ' _Come on Bilbo, a little while longer, pick something…ANYTHING!_ '

"Yes yes I'm telling you, the secret is…..tooooo skin them first!" Bilbo exclaimed finally. ' _I take it back. Not anything. In fact anything BUT that! When this was all over and done with me and Bilbo will be having words_ '

"Tom, get me filleting knife", the troll requested gesturing his hand behind him. The company bellowed louder in anger at this not cottoning onto what the hobbit was trying to do. Okay time was of the essence now, Fraylin need to think of something and fast!

"What a load of wrubbish, 've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff em I say boots an' all" The fat troll rotating the spite declared

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf" the third troll concurred. Horrified Fraylin could do nothing as Bombur was hauled into the air and dangled above the open mouth of that filthy troll. "Nice and crunchy"

"N-n-not that one!" Bilbo desperately exclaimed, "He's- he's infected!" causing the trolls to sharply turn and look at him to confirm the truth.

"You what" the fatty by the fire asked dumbly.

"Yeah he's got worms…in his….tubes" Bilbo scrambled. Disgusted the troll holding Bombur hurriedly dropped him back ungracefully to the floor landing on Fili and Kili, scared he could catch them simply by touching him. "In-in fact they all have" Bilbo diagnosed, "they're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" He confidingly told the three trolls. It seemed to be working. ' _Thata boy Bilbo, I could kiss you!_ ' Fraylin mentally rejoiced. Bilbo's plan seemed to have worked. Hope circulated Fraylin…

….and was promptly squashed by the dwarves' protests to their parasites. Rolling her eyes Fraylin slapped her palm to her face, ' _Men! They day they'll don't screw up a perfectly good escape plan or stick their foot in something I'll have a heart attack_ '. Thorin, the only one silent during the whole escapade delivered a swift kick to their backs, realisation dawning on them they then childishly proclaimed to have the most or biggest parasites of all. ' _Alright guys don't overdo it!_ '

"What would you 'ave us do? Let 'em all go?" Fatso asked rhetorically stalking towards Bilbo.

"Well…" Bilbo began in a contemplative tone, subtly hinting to the trolls that that was not a bad suggestion.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us fer fools!" he announced. Crap the trolls figured it out. ' _What to do what to do_ ' Fraylin panicked. ' _Screw it_ ' she declared. Stealthy making her way behind the tree Thorin was shoved against she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry" Thorin sharply spun his head to her at this, he hadn't noticed her arrival. His eyes were wide with dread, pleading with her to sneak away. "I'm going to draw them away and when I do I need you to get out of this sack and you need to run" she instructed slipping a small dagger into his bag. Shaking his head vigorously Thorin protested. "You _will_ run or all this will be wasted" she guilt tripped him. Blinking back tears she said, "I-I-in case I-…Tell father… tell him I'm sorry and that I love him. Okay...Okay?" she repeated awaiting his promise. With a slight nod Thorin accepted it. Leaving her hiding spot she ran out raising her axe and blade.

"HEY!" she yelled bravely not allowing her voice to waver as terror and stupidity struck her again. At this company members shouted "Fraylin!" "RUN!" "GO!" Ignoring them she glared at the three trolls who had finally noticed her. The dwarves were right to fear for her, troll's opinions on female dwarfs were notorious. As they were more delicate and softer than males they were viewed as a delicacy. Indeed trolls found a single lady more preferable over as many as 5 males, Fraylin only prayed the number could be raised to 13 including a hobbit and that the sun was nearly up to turn the trolls to stone. This distraction would not last long.

"Look Bert!" the small troll squeaked excitedly, "It's a she-dwarf!"

"Mmmmm She'll make a lovely soup; we could mash her up then pop her in." The cook wondered aloud, causing Fraylin's stomach to twist sickly. Scrounging up every ounce of her courage Fraylin bellowed,

"What do you think you're doing? Settling for a dozen or so stinky, manky men. Don't you want something more delectable? Something scrumptious? Mouth-wateringly tasty?" She taunted, each description causing the trolls to lick their lips hungrily. She willed her legs not to tremble, she needed to run soon and that would only cause her to fall.

As she said this one dwarf's heart had stopped. Panicked breaths rushed out of the blonde as he urgently tried to get out his bag with renewed vigour. She was _here_ , she need to go NOW! It wasn't safe! If she didn't flee now the trolls would eat her, worst of all he'd have to watch. He'd have to witness those repulsive things swallow her. The very thought made him nauseous. He needed to save her. She meant everything to him, she couldn't die!

"Well we got you now ain't we" one troll gloated back at Fraylin with a revolting smug smirk plastered across his fugly face as he stalked towards her completely disregarding Bilbo and the other dwarfs. Even the members strapped to the spit were forgotten as the three slithered to Fraylin.

"Hate to break it to you folks, but you don't. You'll have to catch me first!" she challenged before sprinting off into the trees faster than ever before. Her calves were burning from the effort. Chancing a glance over her shoulder she saw the trio pursue her casting aside ancient trees as if they were merely flies. She weaved about the tall oaks. The trolls behind her got closer and closer until suddenly huge fingers wrapped around her crushing her in his palm the troll lifted her triumphantly. Fraylin screamed in pain, her ribs were in agony, a scorching pain taking over her each time she took a breath. Bringing her close to his face, the troll's awful breath sweeping over her, he boasted "Gotcha now".

* * *

AN/Cliff-hanger! Ooo haha lots of things in this one, Battle for Moria, argument with Thorin and the trolls! I always loved that scene. Hope you guys liked it. Review, I want thoughts and opinions! I don't own the hobbit and the "I see fire" song is Ed Sheeran's.


	6. She's Gone

AN/ Hello again. Hope you like this chapter and that the conclusion to the whole troll fiasco is alright. I wasn't sure about it. REVIEW please!

* * *

The trees had stopped swaying now. The ground had ceased to shake each time one of the troll's heavy feet smashed to the earth. Fili wasn't sure if this was a good thing. On the one hand it could mean the light of the sun had finally hit those odious monsters so Fraylin was safe and was returning to them. On the other hand it could also mean that they had captured her and…and... Swallowing back the bile from his stomach the prince shook his head. He wouldn't think that way. He _couldn't_ think that way. Fay was the bad-ass dwarf who didn't take nothing from nobody be it a stubborn king or a swarm of filthy orcs, she always survived. Looking over to his right he saw his uncle, who had until this point remained motionless, squirming in his sack. This was not good. If Thorin was troubled it meant things did not bode well for Fay.

"FRAYLIN! FAY! Can anybody see her?!" Dwalin cried from his position tied to the spit staring up at the sky, "Can anybody see her!?" None of the company responded to his desperate pleas, the fear shaking his voice revealing the warriors inner terror. It was painful to watch this fearsome soldier crumble and break because of his missing daughter. By Thorin side Balin's head kept swivelling about urgently trying to catch a glimpse of his niece, "FRAYLIN!" he worriedly called.

Fili's heart was in his mouth, wishing…no praying she would respond to them. He suddenly heard a ripping sound as the fabric of Thorin's sack tore open…he was holding a small curved dagger… _Fay's_ dagger. While Thorin clambered out and began to free Balin, an agonising scream echoed through the trees.

"FRAYLIN!" Dwalin bellowed, his eyes glistening. His baby needed him. He was supposed to protect her and instead she had saved him as well as the company at potentially the cost of her own life. He needed to get off this accursed spit _now_.

The company's eyes were wide. Fili shuffled violently, frantically attempting to get lose as Thorin quickly moved around releasing them from their sacks. Once Balin was free he assisted their leader with his efforts.

Suddenly Gandalf appeared atop a large boulder; swiftly assessing the scene before him he promptly extinguished the fire beneath some of the dwarves. He carefully tried to liberate them without letting them fall on the still hot embers. "GO AFTER FAY" Dwalin begged the wizard, "FORGET ABOUT US, SAVE HER! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

Balin had just let Fili out of his sack when he was roughly shoved aside in the younger dwarf's urgent clamber towards his weapons. Still dressed in nothing but his underclothes Fili charged into trees armed with his twin blades.

"FILI!" Thorin yelled, "DON'T BE A FOOL, WAIT FOR THE COMPANY!" This order was ignored by the crazed dwarf as he delved further and further into the forest around them, following the path of toppled trees. Not to long into his sprint he heard his brother's footfalls behind him, Kili also disregarding his uncle's commands as he joined Fili in his mission to save Fraylin. He too cared for her deeply; she was his best friend growing up. The sister he never had. When he was a young dwarfling bullies would pick on him for his lack of beard and called him 'second best' to Fili, simply 'the worthless spare'. But Fraylin was always there for him, praising him when he accomplished something, she didn't care that he didn't have a beard or that he wasn't an exact copy of Fili. She lifted his spirits when he was upset, entered rage-fuelled clashes with bullies who picked on him…well clash implies they were in a fit state to fight back which they most assuredly were not. Fraylin was his sister in all but blood and if he was right about Fili's feelings hopefully she would be eventually be by marriage. This future _had_ to happen therefore she couldn't be killed by trolls, she just _couldn't_. She still had so much left in her life to do!

* * *

Firmly holding her breath to avoid inhaling more of the troll's repugnant smell Fraylin tried to quell down the dread inside. She had done it, she had saved the company. It was okay. She accomplished what she had set out to do. They'd all be alive and well. _He_ would be alive and well. She felt a vacuum behind her as the screechy troll sniffed her then happily announced,

"MMMMMMM she smells _fresh_ ", lathering saliva hungrily across his lips he pleaded, "Let's just eat her now, like this. You can have her arms, Bert her legs and I'll have her juicy little torso".

' _Think Fraylin think!_ ' the lady mentally commanded, ' _what would the company do?_ '

"No!" she declared, "Y-you don't want to do that I taste much better….in a…um…in an um…. PIE!" she finally decided. The chef troll eyed her suspiciously; Fay feared he had cottoned on to her ploy of recycling Bilbo's plan. She just needed a little more time, just a teensy bit longer.

"A pie?" he questioned distrustfully, "'Re you sure? I'd 'ave said a soup meself"

' _Really? That's what he doubts about me, my cooking skills? Because I totally wouldn't be lying right now to save me skin here._ ' Fraylin thought astonishingly.

"YES!" she confirmed confidently, "I am a woman after all, I'd know wouldn't I?" She hated to play the stereotype card…but when needs must. Narrowing his eyes and shifting his hold on her to her feet resulting in her dangling dangerously above the boulders below. Clearly considering her argument the troll tilted his head, examining her. Fortunately for Fraylin in the trolls' desperation to catch her they forgot to strip her of her weapons. She was still fully armed with the exception of her sword and axe which she had dropped upon being grabbed. Seeing this as her opportunity Fraylin quickly embedded a knife in the troll's forearm subsequently causing him to release her.

Oh she had not thought this through, nope not at all. Her mind had been so focused on freeing her legs she forgot about the landing part of her escape. Somehow she doubted that landing on one's head would be conducive to her liberation.

It was strange in her mind she fell so slowly, allowing her to easily overserve the trolls decelerated responses to her actions. The troll holding her had thrown his head back crying in pain franticly tugging the dagger from his arm. Beside him the smaller and higher pitched beast stared wide-eyed at where Fraylin had been hanging trying to comprehend in his tiny brain just what had occurred. The third troll paid his companions no mind. Instead he was focused on the falling lady as she approached the solid stone underneath. He wore a sickening smile readying himself to scoop her up once she had landed, looming over her.

' _This is it_ ' Fraylin resigned herself. She wasn't going to die on the battlefield, or defending her father, or when old age finally took her, nor when a disease plagued her. She was going to be eaten by filthy trolls. A solid blow to the back of her head and Fraylin was out. Eyes closed she missed everything. If only she had kept them open she'd have saw the sunlight peek through the trees saving her as the trolls turned to stone.

* * *

Fili's lungs burned but he would not slow down, Fraylin needed him. Leaping over fallen logs, weaving around bushes he eventually discovered them.

Large as life and encased in stone the three trolls, who had not 10 minutes before been close to devouring him and the entire company, stood. By one's foot Fili saw it. A dagger. _Her_ dagger. Not four feet away lay her two primary weapons, her axe and sword were carelessly strewn on the earth but ' _WHERE IS SHE?!_ ' the prince panicked. He couldn't see her. He wasn't…no he couldn't be too late-…he **couldn't** she had not been missing 5 minutes. Surely that's not enough time for them to…to… Fili couldn't hold it back. A tortured sob shook him; falling to his knees he dropped his swords. He was too late. What was he going to do now? She was gone. The love of his life had perished. ' _Love_ ' his mind snorted, ' _of course…how could it not be. How could I have not seen it? She was perfect to him. Her smile spread joy through his body. The way her infectious laugh echoed merrily around them. How her hand felt entwined with his. Her flawless hazel eyes, so full of life and happiness, striking him to his very soul. She is his everything…_ _ **was**_ _his everything. He failed. He couldn't even save the most precious person to him._ ' Uncontrolled sobs continued to escape him as Kili caught up to him. The younger Durin's jaw slacked as he released a shaky breath. Comfortingly placing his hand on his distraught brother's shoulder, he gently whispered,

"I'm sorry Fee. I'm so sorry". This confirmation of Fili's assessment distressed the elder further as he wept even harder.

"SHE GONE KILI, GONE!" he bawled. Leaving his brother in his inconsolable grief Kili wondered who would have to tell Dwalin. He wasn't sure the warrior would survive the news. His beloved daughter, the treasured link to his deceased love was now dead. Eaten by trolls. There wasn't even a corpse to mourn over and bury. A tear travelled down his cheek. There would be nothing to say that would remotely offer the near invincible soldier any comfort. Perhaps there is an item of Fraylin's here, something Dwalin could keep to remember her by. Bilbo had her handkerchief which Dwalin could reclaim but that was more his wife's than Fraylin's. If only Kili could locate a bead or gem or anything of Fay's. Reluctantly stepping closer to the bastards who murdered his sister Kili searched. Passing the nearest stone giants Kili spotted it, a thick collection of Fraylin's chestnut hair. It didn't seem clumped together or torn, following its path Kili exclaimed in relief,

"FEE! QUICK FILI SHE'S HERE!" in an instant his brother scrambled to his side. Fraylin's unconscious but visibly breathing body was hidden by one of the large troll's hovering above her. Reaching in the overjoyed heir pulled her onto his lap. The back of her head was bleeding resulting in a trail of blood but Fili did not care. She was alive, not dead. Cupping her face he stared lovingly at her absorbing every inch, engraining it to his memory…not that it wasn't already.

It was then when Oin came upon them. The rest of the company were still assisting the tied up dwarves above the extinguished fire so he could not yet tend to them. Oin had already been planning on treating Fraylin's first because of this before Dwalin spoke up. Dwalin had insisted, ordered and commanded the doctor go and care for his child. It was incredible the amount of power the warrior could wield even strapped to a spit wearing nothing but his long-johns, hence why Oin had chased the two princes into the woodland. Kneeling beside the golden haired dwarf he stated,

"She seems fine, but I can't see the blow to her head, lift her a bit higher so I can treat it" the healer ordered. Fili willingly pulled her tightly against his chest, as her chin rested on his shoulder as he turned his head and buried his face in her neck. Oin wiped away the oozing blood and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Smiling in relief he told the anxious princes,

"Just a small cut, it looks worse than it is, I don't think there's anything to worry about yet but if she doesn't wake up soon we may have cause for concern. I'll leave her in your capable hands; I must return and examine the others who were over the fire." Standing he began his journey back to the company.

Lowering her to his lap Fili tapped her cheeks. "Fraylin" he said, "wake up now, it's time to go. You need to open your eyes. Kili is about to rifle through your private stash of old toby if you don't hurry", the heir warned.

"Hey" Kili exclaimed indignantly, "I was going to do no such thing. Open your eyes and teach that old brother of mine a lesson" he implored to the sleeping form before him. "Come on Fay"

Carrying on from his brother Fili spoke, "We need you to open those hazel eyes of yours Fay. Dwalin needs you to reassure him, I've no doubt he's freaking out right now".

"Plus whose going to put uncle Thorin in his place when he gets his head stuck up his ass hm? That's my sister's job" Kili declared. Shaking her slightly Fili moved to her ear and whispered softly that even Kili who was right next to him couldn't hear,

"Wake up Fay, we need you…I need you" retreating slightly to inspect her expressionless face he questioned teasingly, "Who is going to beat down my overconfident sparring ego?"

Before either brother could speak a tired voice groaned, "Urgh….please no one could squash that down to a more accurate level" causing the siblings to give out a thankful laugh. Smiling she slowly opened her eyes and croaked, "Hey"

"Hey" Fili breathed as Kili "subtly" shifted away a little bit to give them space. "What happened?"

Fraylin moaned "Guhhh the usual, got caught, dropped on my head woke up like this. I'm okay though so don't worry." Her eyes suddenly widened comically, "CRAP, Adad will be furious! I better go get to him lest he have a stroke!" climbing to her feet she took off towards where the others were no doubt still panicking. Fili stood and watched her go, shaking his head affectionately. ' _Mahal I love that woman. S#!T….I LOVE her…oh this is not good. Not good at all_ '" Fili's shaken expression attracted Kili's notice, slapping him on the shoulder he reassured his brother,

"Hey don't worry khâzash **(AN/ apparently means brother, correct me if I am wrong)** , you saw her she's fine!"

Shaking his head Fili worriedly told Kili, "It's not that…I love Fraylin" as if this informed Kili of all he needed to know. Kili wore a brilliant grin and laughed,

"Well I already knew that! What are you so bothered about, she's great! Uncle loves her even though she can annoy him but that's only when they have differing opinions. And you know mother always cared for her deeply, she was the only maternal figure in Fay's life. Honestly what has you so freaked out?" sporting a puzzled expression he turned to his blank faced brother.

"No you don't understand…I'm _in love_ with Fay" the heir repeated. Kili quirked his eyebrows and gestured for his brother to continue in a 'we already established that' way. Staring directly into Kili's eyes Fili elaborated,

"I'm in love with Fay…Dwalin's _daughter_. His _only_ daughter". Comprehension hitting Kili the young dwarf's face fell.

"Oh my…oh my" Kili replied, when unexpectedly he laughed. 'W _hat is funny about this?! I am going to be violently and painfully slaughtered and my own brother, my flesh and blood LAUGHS at me_ ' Fili's mind ranted. Kili was bent double leaning dependently on a nearby stump. Between uncontrollable sniggers Kili managed to squeeze out,

"OH ha-ha, oh, I'm sorry….I'm sorry brother but….but this is just TOOO funny" he giggled some more as Fili scowled at him "Let's hope Amad is fine with having a single son!" he teased. Disregarding Fili's now murderous glare Kili carried on, he was on a roll, "AHAHA looks like I'm next in line now. Ha-ha" wiping tears from his eyes Kili held his brother reassuringly and a serious expression grew on his face although his mirth was obvious to see in his eyes for miles around, "Fret not dear brother…I'll attend your funeral and say some nice words, I'm going to miss you" he uttered before falling victim once more to his uncontainable merriment.

"Sometimes I really hate you" Fili sulked only adding to Kili's joy. "But Kee what am I going to do!"

It took several moments for the youngest Durin to calm down enough to answer, "Well Fee, I'm no expert _but_ generally what one does when they realised they are head over heels for someone is they, now prepare yourself brother this may come as quite a shock, they declare themselves. I know astonishing isn't it? No idea where that notion came from" Kili's sarcastic voice expressed. Paying no attention to Kee's tone Fili exclaimed,

"But I can't do that Dwalin will massacre me! This is his _daughter_ we are talking about. The most valued thing in his whole existence he isn't going to let her go willy-nilly to any man who claims to love her! It doesn't matter that I am prince and heir to Erebor or that I adore her. She. Is. His. Daughter" he emphasised the last words. Kili opened his mouth to advise him when a deep masculine voice bellowed,

"FILI! KILI!" Thorin was looking for them. Sinking his head resignedly Fili and his brother walked towards the source of their uncle's voice carrying Fraylin's abandoned weapons.

* * *

When Fraylin emerged from the trees to the company she barely had time to observe the scene of the company re-attaching their weapons when she was engulfed by a solid mass.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Dwalin bellowed, "TAUNTING TROLLS THEN RUNNING OFF WITHOUT GETTING HELP! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY GROUNDED FOR A YEAR, IN FACT A GOOD DECADE!" He ordered despite the fact she was 80, well past the age of being grounded. He had his head placed atop hers as he gripped her tightly burying her more and more in his chest. Kissing her crown repeatedly, he spoke much softer "I thought lost you, I couldn't bear it. _Please_ don't make me suffer that again sweetheart, I wouldn't survive it." Snuggling closer to her father Fraylin nodded.

Unseeing in her current position she could hear the rest of the company's sighs of relief. She also felt another body surround her.

"Oh lass, I am so relieved. We feared you were dead!" Her uncle's shaken voice breathed. "Who would be my favourite niece if you were gone" he quipped in an attempt to lighten the fear and dread he and his brother had been submerged in. A few moments later Fraylin was released from their loving embrace only to be tackled by several of the company, her head the only thing visible. Thorin walked away from Gandalf and acknowledged her with a nod of praise, thankful she was safe then asked, "Where are my nephews? They went after you. Did they not say they would follow?"

"I ran ahead of them, they're probably still there" she jerked her head the direction she had appeared from earlier as Thorin left in search of his kin.

Once the company was united again they set off to find the trolls' cave. Thorin led the way with Gandalf and Balin flanking him. Fraylin was trapped in the middle a body of dwarves surrounding her, they were so tightly packed she could barely see the way. If it wasn't for her father's firm grip on her hand she'd have fallen 4 times already. Despite walking unseeingly she could tell when the cave was near, the stench spread through the air polluting the oxygen. Fraylin's face was scrunched in repulsion when the company finally disbanded from around her to enter the narrow opening. Deciding to remain outside where the smell was not so vomit-inducing she rested on a tree stump. Fortunately her ribs, which had been compressed in the troll's hold of her, were feeling much better and her head was not as dizzy as before in a couple of hours she'd be right as rain.

A few minutes later a body settled on the ground leaning his back on the stump she was seated on. She looked down to Fili and smiled in greeting, he returned the gesture, the indescribable feeling of bliss he always got when she did that spreading through every nerve of his body.

"Thanks…for…um y'know…coming for me even though I order Thorin not to let anybody. It means a lot." She said expressing her gratitude shyly. Something she had uttered seemed to stir something in the dwarf opposite her, his usually cheerful and mischievous expression grew gravely serious.

"I will _always_ come for you Fay" he vowed. She was struck by the intensity of his promise; he hadn't blinked, wavered his gaze or even hesitated. "Look Fay when I arrived…I- I thought you were…d- you were…" he gestured vaguely with his hand unable to complete his statement, taking a deep breath he continued, "I didn't know what to do. You're my best friend Fay." Before he could finish Fraylin rested her hand on his shoulder squeezing it reassuringly,

"I know Fili" she stated simply, "I would never let anything happen to you…or to Kili, or to any member of this company. That's why I did the stupid thing I did. Even if it does get me grounded for a decade" she ended jokingly although she really wouldn't put it past her father to do so. Hopefully he'd forget all about it by the time they reached Erebor. Fili laughed then looked at her seriously once more,

"Fay…I" he was interrupted by his uncle emerging from the cave.

"We move in 5 minutes, gather your things!" Thorin announced, "Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin with me". Sighing Fili left Fay and joined his uncle. ' _REALLY UNCLE?! You couldn't wait 5 more seconds!_ ' the prince grumbled.

Fraylin already had her stuff packed as the trolls had not disarmed her and she had not taken anything from their hoard so surveyed her surroundings. The younger Ri brothers were packing their things as the elder fretted about them. ' _Poor Dori_ ' she sighed, her was such a mother hen, he couldn't help himself. Chuckling to herself she spotted the Ur family, Bofur was talking about a "long term deposit" he had just made, surely he realised he would gain far more once Erebor was reclaimed and it was highly doubtful he'd ever return here. Gandalf was to her left and had passed something to Bilbo.

"Here, this is about your size". The hobbit stared in wonder at the sheathed weapon. He was speechless; it was obvious Bilbo was uncertain about having a sword. The way he carried it sent off waves of nerves and insecurity.

"I can't take this", the halfling responded finally.

"The blade is of elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby" the wizard reasoned.

"I have never used a sword in my life" Mister Baggins countered.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do remember this…true courage is about knowing when not to take a life, but when to spare one" Gandalf said gently with a small grin to comfort the hobbit who seemed out of his depth.

"Bilbo" Fraylin piped in to ease his fears, "you don't have you use it but wouldn't you feel safer having one on you? That way you have some means of protection if one of us is too far away". Bilbo appeared to be yielding under the weight of their combined efforts however hesitation still remained in his eyes. "I could teach you should you wish…it'll be fun. Besides better me than one of those silly brutes right? Can you imagine Adad training you?!" she joked. Bilbo withdrew his weapon and admired it for a moment before sending a nod her way. Beaming she walked to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "See it isn't too bad, I'l-" anything she was about to say then was cut off by the sound of rustling in the neighbouring undergrowth.

"Somethings coming!" Thorin's vice boomed sparking the company into action. Grasping Bilbo's shoulder tighter Fraylin ran as she dragged him through, around and over any obstacles they encountered. Her king had halted the company in a small enclosure that was less cluttered than the rest. Holding their preferred weapons aloft, Dwalin with his warhammer close to his daughter, Fili and Kili behind her with their respective swords and bow, the company faced the crunching noise as it drew nearer and nearer.

Abruptly a wooden sledge burst forth carrying an old man dressed in brown rags, hair sprouting from almost every inch of him and…what appeared to be bird faeces dribbled down the right half of his beard, shouting "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He came to a stop inches from Gandalf's toes.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed in surprise, as he lowered his sword the dwarves followed suit, "its Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf, somethings wrongs. Somethings _terribly_ wrong." The wizard responded hurriedly.

"Yes?" Gandalf said urging Radagast to continue. The Brown wizard opened his mouth only to promptly shut it once more. He did this again… and again. ' _Come on lad spit it out!_ ' Fraylin's mind encouraged.

"Just give me a minute um…oh I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there…on the tip of my tongue!" Radagast spoke in a panicked yet slightly annoyed at himself tone, it was quite the achievement. Then his expression turned to one of understanding "Oh it's not a thought at all it's a silly old stick insect!"

As Gandalf extracted the creature, Fraylin's jaw dropped to the floor. Her throat constricted she choked out,

"I think I might barf". The Durin brothers behind her smothered a bark of laughter at this with their hands. The wizards made their away from the company to a more private setting. Fraylin stayed, glued to the spot in a state of stunned horror staring at where the peculiar wizard had landed. "How…how can he- but…you'd notice an insect there- why would it even be _in_ there?! That's wrong on so many levels. I...-…but…-wh…-" the lady spluttered incoherently to the princes' great amusement.

"Fay" Dwalin called failing to regain her focus, "Fraylin" he repeated louder causing her head to swivel violently to him "Let it go lass" he instructed, she tried again to babble her questions, "Let it go" his eyes firm.

A howl rang through forest, instantly the dwarves rearmed themselves ready for a fight facing the area it had originated. It was the terror-inducing growl of a warg. Moving Bilbo behind her, Fraylin took her fighting stance; she wouldn't let it harm her vulnerable friend. Bilbo sensing danger by the company's actions asked,

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?" in a certain tone as if believing if he defined it as that it would be. Bofur burst that hope though when he answered softly,

"Wolves. No that is not a wolf", a hint of his fear leaking into his voice at the end. Bofur didn't have the chance to correct Bilbo as to the true creature that issued that cry as said animal pounced upon Dori from the bushes. The warg didn't have time to harm the dwarf however as Thorin quickly beheaded the beast with his new blade. His weapon still embedded in its neck another warg prowled forward to his back. Thorin was saved when Kili launched an arrow to the monster's side causing it to lose its balance sliding down the bank. Dwalin slammed his Warhammer on its head as Fraylin pierced its spine.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin informed them removing his sword from the fallen warg.

"Orc pack?" The hobbit questioned incredulously

Gandalf stepped forth, "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" he demanded hurriedly.

"No one" Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" The wizard ordered harshly, anger in his voice.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!" The dwarf king responded adamantly.

"You are being hunted."

* * *

AN/ Well how'd you like that? I won't lie I had a nice little chuckle at Fili remembering Fraylin was Dwalin's daughter. Views on the troll conclusions? I thought I'd post a little earlier than usual since leaving you lot on a cliff-hanger seemed a tad cruel haha. Oh just a little shout out to MyrenBritanika and ThatOtherWriterGirl, thank you for your reviews. I appreciate opinions :D


	7. Guilty Minds And Guilty Hearts

AN/ Sorry for late update I am have been busy! Hope this makes up for it! i upped the rating just for safety and in case of future chapters. I don't own the Hobbit. Please read and review.

* * *

' _Well that's just great_ ' Fraylin thought, ' _because surviving trolls wasn't enough drama already for one day_ '.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin declared bringing back Fraylin's focus.

"We can't!" Ori exclaimed worriedly from above them, Bifur at his tail causing everyone's head to spin to them, "we have no ponies, they bolted!" just as he finished an even louder howl echoed around them. The orcs were getting nearer. By the sounds of it they would be upon them within a few minutes, barely enough time to formulate a defense plan nor to run far enough away to safety. Realizing this Fraylin steeled herself and shielded Bilbo, who looked both terrified at the prospect of orcs and annoyed at the ponies fleeing, he would need the most protection when they arrived.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast bravely volunteered, his voice resolute. Fraylin had to admit it was a daft plan but it was the only one they had. Gandalf having spotted the large flaw in this strategy firmly stated,

"These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!"

"These are rhosgobel rabbits…I'd like to see them try" the wizard, whom Fraylin had declared bizarre not 10 minutes before, challenged. Gandalf broadened his eyes, Fay would have found it comical had a bunch of hungry orcs not been nearby. Without waiting for approval Radagast was off through the trees on his sled. The company hurriedly chased after him ready to flee while the orc's attention was drawn away. Radagast wasn't lying, these rabbits had some serious speed, the dwarves were straining to keep up, and even Gandalf with his longer strides appeared to be struggling. The howls were deafening and Fraylin could hear the heavy footfalls of the wargs. They were close, too close.

"COME AND GET ME!" Radagast taunted his voice becoming quieter as he traveled further from them. It was working, the wargs were now pursuing the wizard, and although they were doing a better job of following him than the company, they were still nowhere near him. ' _I'll have to get me some of those_ ' Fraylin decided. As Radagast weaved about the boulders and rocks in the clearing leading the orcs away, Gandalf instructed,

"Come on" before he sprinted, quite fast for someone as old as he Fraylin noted, towards more boulders. The company was right on his toes, Gloin first flanked by Bofur, Bifur and Oin, Nori and Balin surrounded Ori. Bombur, Dori and Bilbo covering his back. Then there was a slight gap where Fili, Kili, Fraylin, Dwalin and Thorin were in the rear ensuring no one was left behind. "Stay together".

They carried on darting through the land and hiding behind boulders whenever the orcs were near. Fraylin's lungs felt like they would burst, she couldn't extract enough oxygen to satisfy her, while she had the body and stamina to fight; sprinting was not in her skill set. Panting heavily she sped up pass the Durin brothers to Bilbo; she was going to keep him safe no matter what. Each time they stopped to prevent being seen the members seemed to have shifted positions. Bombur despite carrying the most weight had somehow gotten to the front, for one so large he sure could run.

Fraylin noticed that they were rapidly running out of rocks to conceal themselves with. Thorin grasped Ori's shoulder and pulled him to him,

"Ori no!" before he could be spotted by the surrounding enemy. When they moved to the next location Thorin's deep voice could be heard,

"Where are you leading us" he demanded, in a tone that in no way implied it had been a question, to Gandalf. The wizard merely ignored him and charged on, leaving a reluctant Thorin no choice but to follow without answers.

A warg's growl was suddenly heard. It was dangerously close.

Pushing their bodies against the stabbing boulder the company held their breath. When Radagast passed them the orcs had nearly caught them running unconcealed. It seemed one had not been as easily fooled as the others. He was standing atop they very rock they were touching scouring the land, his warg sniffed the air, hunting them. The orc knew they were nearby, his warg could smell them. Thorin turned to Kili who was pressed next to Fraylin, and gave a nod. It was his silent order to kill it. With a look to Fraylin, Kili's eyes flicked upwards declaring he would shoot the orc while she fired upon the warg. Mouthing a countdown to her she readied her bow, on three they both leapt out and fired. Kili's had been a fatal blow to the chest instantly silencing the orc. Fraylin's, however had been a lethal shot but not immediate as the prince's was. The warg fell in front of the company screeching and moaning in pain, its cry resounding across the empty lands to its companions. Dwalin dropped his warhammer on the warg while Bifur and Thorin stabbed it. But it was too late, they had been too loud, the other orcs would obviously have heard them. This was confirmed when a sickening directive was given in black speech. Radagast forgotten, the orcs now stormed to the company.

"Move, RUN!" Gandalf ordered sparking the dwarves into action. They sprinted mercilessly away from the oncoming wargs and onto the clearer plains where shelter was sparse.

"There they are!" Gloin alerted the company. As they turned to escape another direction Bilbo detected more orcs.

"This way, QUICKLY!" the wizard commanded as he continued running.

The company was forced to a halt as orcs appeared over the hills ahead. More emerged both east and west of their position. Kili yelled worriedly,

"THERE'S MORE COMING"

Spinning around Thorin surveyed the scene hurriedly, observing his nephew was apart from the others he shouted, "KILI!" ordering the prince's return. He would not lose either of them. He had promised his sister to protect them, and he was damned if he was going to fail even now as orcs approached on them from all angles.

Fili shifting closer to his brother confirmed their predicament "WE'RE SURROUNDED!" his sword held high prepared for a fight. Kili raised his bow, firing upon beasts that got too close. Fraylin looked around, Fili and Kili were stationed together, and Thorin was in the centre flanked by the Ri brothers. The Ur family covered one side, Gloin, and Oin another leaving herself, Balin and Dwalin to cover the last frontier. She couldn't spot Bilbo or Gandalf. Figuring he was with the wizard she asked

"WHERE IS GANDALF?"

"He's abandoned us" her father answered his voice revealing his feeling of betrayal and rage. Ever the warrior and leader, Thorin decreed with the authority of a king resounding in his voice,

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

' _Would he leave us? He swore to help us. And where is Bilbo?_ ' as Fraylin finished that thought she discovered the hobbit. He was north east of her Adad's position and circled by three wargs growling as they toyed with him.

"BILBO!" she cried causing Dwalin to shift and also find the hobbit. Gripping her hand tighter on her sword and axe she charged forward and bellowed "GOBLIN RAID WINTER FALL" much to the bewilderment of all present except her father. He understood. She was referring to an attack they suffered while guarding some nobles to the Iron Hills, while they slept goblins had pounced on them.

Moving into position Dwalin sheathed his sword on his back and lowered himself. Fraylin advanced to him and leapt. As she landed on him, she dropped her battle axe into his free and waiting hand then with such rapid speed the other dwarves almost missed it, she grabbed Dwalin's sheathed blade and somersaulted onto the warg in front of the duo. Fraylin decapitated the rider, her movements in time with Dwalin who had slashed the warg's front legs providing a vital distraction. With the warg's focus away from her, Fay pierced its skull as Dwalin planted himself in front of Bilbo, one warg directly ahead of him another to his left. Carrying on with their assault the lady cartwheeled off her father's back onto the second creature. Beheading the beast as she landed Fraylin hastily bent her spine backwards so the orc's weapon flew above her, passing her body. Standing once more Fraylin promptly killed the orc. While she did this Dwalin threw his axe hitting the warg before him between the eyes. It bucked off its rider as it fell allowing him to easily finish him off. Gathering his embedded weapon, Fraylin climbed off the third warg's corpse joining her father as they dragged an awestruck and speechless Bilbo to the more secure area protected by the company.

The members of the company who had caught their little display blinked repeatedly at them. It was certainly impressive and most definitely effective, the whole process being completed in nothing more than two minutes. It highlighted the skill both warriors processed, they easily worked together without even watching the other. Balin was sporting a proud expression. The company would have praised them had they not been in immediate danger from the oncoming orcs.

Shoving the hobbit to the members gathered around Thorin, Fraylin stood by Fili and Kili, the latter still shooting arrows. Before Fraylin had the chance to join Kili in his efforts Gandalf's voice called out,

"QUICKLY! This was you fools!"

Swivelling her head Fraylin chanced a swift glance. The wizard was half submerged behind a rock of sorts, yet he was definitely not sitting down. It must be a cave Fraylin realized. Thorin seemed to have reached a similar conclusion as he sprinted to where Gandalf had been and addressed the company,

"Come on, move!...Quickly all of you"

Guarding the entrance Thorin reviewed the scene. Most of the company were diving past him into the small opening, a good distance from him stood his nephews and Fraylin. Fili had been retreating slowly, unwilling to truly leave until the other two joined him. Kili and Fraylin were engrossed in their archery to notice the others were now safe it was their turn to move. Thorin brought this to their attention,

"Kili" he boomed, shaking the archer of his concentration. Kili began sprinting back overtaking his still hesitant brother and rushing to his uncle.

Fraylin upon hearing Thorin's voice lowered her bow and started running towards the cave the company were hidden in. Fili was watching her, making small steps backwards in the direction of the others. He was so focused on her he didn't notice the rider less warg stalking up behind him. Fraylin's heart was in her mouth. Fuelling more energy into her sprint Fay exclaimed,

"FILI, LOOKOUT!"

She looked on in horror as the warg opened its jaw and leaned back slightly on his hind legs preparing to pounce. Acting on pure instinct Fraylin tackled the prince out of the way. She felt a sharp stabbing pain as the warg sunk its teeth into her shoulder. A tortured cry escaped her, alerting the unseeing company that something was most definitely wrong. Fili jumped up and viciously slayed the creature before picking Fraylin's discarded body off the ground and hurrying to the company. The closer he got the louder Dwalin's alarmed cries for his daughter were. Fraylin mentally prepared herself for the scolding of her life as well as her father's overprotective mother hen mode. Seriously he could rival Dori at it. She only prayed Balin would remain reasonable.

A horn sounded as they slid down the rock Thorin right behind them. Fili placed her down, facing her he gave her a fierce glare before harshly saying,

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING? ARE YOU THAT EAGER TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? First trolls try to devour you this morning" changing his tone to a mocking one he continued, "But oh no that wasn't enough perhaps the wargs would like a taste of you!" returning his voice to a disapproving and vicious one, "Are you so desperate to waste your mother's sacrifice!" he yelled angrily, effectively silencing the company who had been futility trying to calm him.

Fraylin slapped him hard. The smack echoed around the stone as a brilliantly bright handprint grew on half of the heir's face. She started in a deathly whisper, her voice gradually getting louder and more distraught.

"How _dare_ you. You don't think I know that I killed my own mother?! That it had somehow escaped my notice! That I don't live with the guilt of that _every single day_?! You don't think I would spare her life in heartbeat in exchange for mine?! That I don't know that even though he loves me, my father regrets me as it cost him his only love!" Fraylin was so close to Fili's face he could feel the anger and rage vibrating from her. Her voice changed though from a furious tone to one of anguish, pain and regret. "BUT I CAN'T CHANGE IT! My whole life I have tried to be a worthy replacement for her. Constantly aware that I am not even a fraction of what she was. But I still do it, that's my penance, my punishment. And that is why I saved you, because it was the right thing to do and because for some bizarre reason I actually care if you live or die! So don't you _dare_ accuse me of wasting my mother's sacrifice. There is nothing on this earth that I am more _acutely_ aware of, so don't you ever dare"

Breathing heavily, uncontrolled tears of both anger and sadness flowing down her cheeks, Fraylin turned away from the scolded prince and marched up to Oin, pulling away the fabric at her shoulder, wordlessly asking him to examine her. Without emitting a sound Oin complied and began cleaning the wound as she winced.

The company were deathly silent after her outburst. Some looked to her with unconcealed sympathy and pity. Others stared reproachfully at Fili over his words. Dwalin was in a stunned silence. She blamed herself for Frida's death, for 80 years she had carried the weight of her passing without saying a word.

Thorin scowled at Fili, his disapproval palpably evident. Not only as his heir was Fili supposed to be controlled and collected, Fraylin was his unofficial niece as well as Fili's best friend who had minutes before saved his life. He had known her for at least 60 years and yet he would say such things to her.

Kili shook his head. While he could understand Fili's anger, he had obviously been worried about her, no one wants to see the person they love get hurt because of them and it was clear Fili had lost his temper, it gave Fili no excuse to say the things he did. Leaning towards his brother Kili whispered censoriously in his ear, "That was badly done Fili" before moving over to Fay's side in a gesture of comfort and support.

Fili knew the moment he had uttered it he had gone too far. It hadn't meant to slip out…he didn't mean it but he was so furious the words escaped him before he could stop it. She had every right to react as she did. Hell he was infuriated with himself. He deserved her slap and more. Even the withering glares of the company weren't enough punishment for his crime. He needed to make this up to her, explain, apologize. He took a step towards her; he remorsefully started in a much gentler tone than before,

"Fay-"

She didn't even look at him.

She didn't react at all.

She stood her ground allowing Oin to continue his ministrations. He was about to take another step to her when Balin grabbed his arm tightly and pushed him away from her.

"You've done enough" the adviser stated coldly. The warmth and wisdom usually found in his voice gone, not that Fili blamed him; he had just verbally assaulted his niece dredging up painful recollections and tainting her mother's memory. ' _And I claim to love this woman_ ' his mind snorted, 'S _ure have a poor way of showing it_ '

So buried in the tension of the cave the company barely heard the sound of battle outside, the cries of slaughtered wargs and dying orcs.

"There lass, it's clean but we don't have time for me to properly deal with it. Drink this, it'll take away the pain, you won't feel your shoulder for a while, so you can walk until we stop later and I can deal with it then"

Downing the concoction as the healer spoke Fraylin suddenly felt dizzy sliding down the wall she could feel the liquid take effect. The pain in her shoulder was numbing. Looking to others Oin announced,

"It's a strong painkiller, she might start acting…peculiar. Don't worry that's normal and shall pass in a few hours. She'll be able to walk for a while but she'll get tired soon". As if to prove his point a dazed voice declared behind him,

"Hehe you have a chimney poking out of your ear!", before descending into light giggles. Dwalin shaken from his stupor approached his daughter preparing to help her up, only to be halted by her following words,

"Oh my gosh Adad, do you know your hair is missing in the middle?! Where did you put it?" she inquired urgently. Bofur snorted next to him, oh yes this was going to be fun. Plastering a huge smirk on his face he looked to the drugged lady. She was now watching him following his snort,

"Hey you have rabbit ears!" well that promptly removed his smirk. Gesturing with her hands Fraylin imitated his hat on her own head wiggling her fingers, "It like pop, hehehe you sure do look funny Mr Bunny". Yeap all amusement was definitely gone. Dwalin and the others were clearly enjoying this turn of events. In order to set her right Bofur introduced himself,

"Lass, it's me Bofur" this excited the lady more,

"Oh I have a friend called Bofur! He looks like you too! Except he wears a hat so I don't know for sure if his ears are like yours" she finished her voice contemplating as if trying to remember. While this amused the others, Kili was worried.

"Is she supposed to forget us?" he enquired nervously as he stared at Fraylin. He realized too late that his voice would attract the attention of the stoned lady and by extension ridicule and humiliation for whatever her blurred mind saw fit to reveal. But once again Fraylin surprised the company. She softly whispered in awe,

"You have the most brilliantly blue eyes", her words though quiet were heard clearly by the mute dwarves. "I know someone called Fili and he has perfect eyes like you too" she confided in Kili forgetting that the two were related. Her soft expression of wonder transformed into a confused one, her gentle voice became upset and perplexed, "But he is mad at me…I-I can't remember why. He…he shouted….and I…I can't …I don't know why… and I…H-he" she stuttered becoming more and more distressed at the fact she couldn't recollect why Fili had yelled at her. Her lost voice tore through Fili, she was so vulnerable and upset yet he could offer no comfort. In his stead Kili consoled her,

"Hey, hey it's okay, don't panic" he uttered gently with a reassuring smile. The moment was gone however as Fay's focus shifted from Kili to something behind him.

"Your heads funny" she declared evidently entertained by this. The company swivelled around and to their shock discovered a hideous orc had snuck up on them. They had been so engrossed in tending to Fraylin they had foolishly let their guards down. The orc held his sword high, ready to strike. Thorin deprived him of the opportunity, unhesitant he decapitated the monster. Amongst the collective signs of relief a worried cry could be heard,

"Oh no it's running away! Quick catch it!" Fraylin implored failing to see the silliness of such a request. As she said this another orc fell into the cave, this one however had an arrow in his chest. This stream of orcs had hauled the company out of their daze and back into the present where orcs and wargs were just outside and the sounds of metal clashing, something they hadn't heard before. There was a fight going on, friend or foe the dwarves knew not. Thorin removed the arrow, examined its tip, contorting his expression to one of disgust and hatred he growled,

"Elves", before dropping the arrow to the ground as if burned. His eyes flicked to Gandalf, the implication and accusation clearly evident but before he could voice this Dwalin yelled from the back,

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" came Bofur's eager replied as he practically shoved the warrior aside in his haste. Fraylin was still drowsy and sat on the floor. Fili moved to pick her up when Balin once more shoved him back with a scowl. Thorin took his place and lifted Fraylin to her feet guiding her to the tunnel. The rest of the company led the way with them trailing a small gap behind.

"You look familiar" Fraylin announced. "Do I know you?"

The question Kili had asked earlier was not something that troubled the king, he had seen other wounded on the same drug and consequently their effects, and so he was not fazed by her lack of memory as the younger dwarf was.

"Yes I am Thorin" he replied nicely, sending her a light smile. The girl had suffered enough, what with taking a hit intended for his nephew only to be ranted at by said nephew as he opened up the throbbing pain of an old wound that was Fay's mother, she did not need to be stuck with a grumpy leader as well. A look of recognition flared in Fraylin's eyes,

"Oh yeah, you gave me your teddy-bear when I was 8" she recounted happily. Thorin turned to her stunned she could even remember that, the girl had still been a child then. Dwalin was away at the time and the king had agreed to watch over her for one night. Being in unfamiliar territory had unsettled her. "I was so scared of the monsters under my bed; I kept calling for you or getting out of bed. Then you came back with this tattered, grubby old bear and lay him in the bed next to me. You told me that since you were unable to stay with me all night, that this teddy would keep me company and protect me from the creatures under my bed even better than you could." She smiled as she finished the tale, "My uncle Thorin is generous like that. He acts all tough and stubborn but really he's a big softie with a giant heart buried beneath, he just doesn't show it all the time in case people perceive him as weak. I think the fact he cares so much doesn't make him weaker, I think it actually makes him stronger. He's more determined to fight that way, he has more to lose should he fail. It drives him you could say"

Thorin stared at her, his lips parted slightly in astonishment. For a high lady she sure had a lot of good points and lucid moments, like the teddy bear memory. That had always been precious to him; he had offered her his and his siblings' teddy from when they were dwarflings that night. That was also when she started to call him uncle. Dwalin was certainly shocked when he found out. The warriors eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the notion his child would call their king "uncle" when he technically was no such thing to her. But Thorin had worn the title as a badge of honour, he truly loved the girl. But upon reaching her age of maturity Fraylin had slowly stopped calling him uncle because of the impropriety of it, he was her king and it was wrong of her to address him as anything else besides his title or name. Eventually she ceased altogether, something that deeply saddened Thorin. Yet here she was again. That same little girl shining through in her drugged state and to say Thorin had missed her would be an understatement.

The back of her hand tiredly rubbing her eyes brought him back from his thoughts. As she gradually slowed her pace Thorin swept her up into his arms. She snuggled her head against his chest.

"Hmmm your comfy" she drowsily told him eliciting a smile. Before long she was completely out of it, unconscious against him.

She was still asleep when they entered a clearing. There aglow by the light of the sun creating a halo effect upon the structure sat a large, intricate set of buildings, trees and waterfalls resting peacefully within it. Everything flowed together perfectly. Even from this distance its calming and tranquil atmosphere could be felt. However there was one thing very wrong with this image, this was an elvish settlement.

"The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name" Gandalf announced from the rear of the company.

"Rivendell" Bilbo breathed staring at the place with an expression of wonder. He had always wished to see this place but never once dreamed he'd actually go and certainly not on this quest with elf-hating dwarves.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea" the wizard finished.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin growled crossly causing the lady in his arms to stir.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf sternly replied.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us" Thorin argued as he set the now awake lady on the ground once more. Fraylin was more lucid for having slept though her mind was still a bit fuzzy and the filter between her brain and mouth was still missing hence her subsequent outburst,

"Elves! Say why do they have pointy ears, do you think somebody pinched them really hard when they were young so now they're stuck like that?" she inquired causing the king's lips to quirk upwards. The wizard however ignored her query.

"Of course they will." Gandalf agreed confidently. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact…and respect….and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me". Fraylin snorted at the wizards jab to Thorin earning herself a small glare from Thorin and a smile from Gandalf whose eyes held an amused twinkle.

As the company walked to Rivendell, Fili kept trying to catch Fraylin's gaze. She had noticed this and chose to stare at the narrow path before her. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet and it was so much easier to just ignore him for now. She was beside Kili who was laughing as he recounted the title she had given Bofur. Her cheeks aflame with embarrassment the company finally arrived at the entrance. They looked around in wonder, it was definitely different from mountains which had large and grand gates, Rivendell was very open and spacious, full of light, with no gigantic gate to mark the entry merely an ornate staircase. These differences however in no way made one more elegant and regal than the other. Both were beautiful in their own way. Fraylin was observing Bilbo. He had such an expression of child-like awe as he took in the view. She remember from her first day riding with him that he had always wanted to come here, secretly she was kind of glad the company were visiting Rivendell, not only for Bilbo but for herself. The medicine was wearing off resulting in a slight pain in her shoulder that was steadily growing worse. She had of course heard of elvish healing and quite honestly she could do with some herself. As she shifted her pack on her back, she felt someone try and take it off her. Whirling around, she saw that it was Fili.

"Your shoulder is hurt. I'll carry it for you" he offered shyly, he knew she was mad at him but he wanted to offer some sort of olive branch. Fraylin merely narrowed her eyes, gripped her pack tighter and marched on toward where her Adad and uncle were standing without a word.

An elf approached them and said something in elvish that no one understood. Gandalf as self-appointed speaker stepped forth and stated firmly,

"I must speak with Lord Elrond"

"My lord Elrond is not here" the elf replied his melodic voice carrying majestically through the air. It appeared to be an art form all elves were born with. It was like they were incapable of acting ungracefully even if they tried.

"Not here. Where is he?" Gandalf enquired. The words had barely left his lips when a familiar horn echoed through the valley. It was soon followed by the clanking of hooves upon the floor. A small division of mounted elves rode in heading directly for the company. Thorin perceived this as a potential threat and unwilling to take any chances he ordered to the dwarves,

"Close ranks!" causing them all to shove Bilbo, Ori and Fraylin in the middle as they formed a tight circle around them. They all had their weapons raised, ready for an attack while the elves circled them like vultures stalking their pray.

"Gandalf" a magnificent and regal elf greeted amicably. This must be the Lord Elrond Gandalf was asking after earlier Fraylin concluded.

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf returned and answered Fraylin's unspoken question. The two proceeded to converse in elvish. This only added to the tension and unease the dwarves were feeling. Granted they had lowered their weapons slightly but they were still securely enclosed in their circle.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near" Lord Elrond mused aloud in the common tongue almost as if sensing the dwarves' anxiousness.

"Ah that may have been us" Gandalf confessed guilty but not elaborating. Realizing he was not going to get any more information than that Lord Elrond turned his attention to the company. Thorin began to walk slowly out of the protective group towards him.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain" Lord Elrond greeted, his tone friendly and kind.

"I do not believe we have met" the dwarf king responded. On the surface it seemed nice enough but for those who knew Thorin the control and restraint he was wielding was evident in his voice…and apparently being stretched to its limits.

"You have your grandfather's bearing; I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain" Lord Elrond explained.

"Indeed he made no oomph" Thorin still sounded diplomatic at the beginning of that statement but his tone was clearly changing into the one he uses to insult people who aggravate him yet whom he cannot be outright rude towards. Fraylin had noted this, hence the new boot shaped bruise developing on the back of the king's calf. Thorin turned his head and scowled at her, Fraylin was unfazed and met his gaze, sending him a pointed glare of her own basically telling him to mind his manners. Lord Elrond spoke once more but this time returning to the language of his people. It was the final straw for Gloin, not knowing was driving him mad.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" the dwarf rumbled threatening.

"No master Gloin he's offering you food" Gandalf firmly informed him. The company faced one another at this in a small conference to debate the offer.

"We didn't manage to have dinner properly last night because of the trolls" Fraylin stated.

"She makes a good point" Bifur concurred in Khuzdul.

"I am quite hungry myself" Ori confessed

"I mean it's hard to go wrong with food, even _elves_ could dish out an edible spread surely?" Bombur reasoned.

"So we're agreed", Gloin confirmed before the company broke up once more. "Ah well...in that case lead on." he declared.

The first elf they had met led the dwarfs away; however Lord Elrond stopped Fraylin gathering Fili's notice.

"My Lady if you will accompany me I will treat your shoulder" he offered kindly. He didn't seem too bad Fraylin thought. Perhaps it was only the woodland realm that was cruel and unkind. This Lord Elrond had been most generous to us even though he was not expecting the company. She was about to take a step to follow the healer when they heard a voice behind them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fili demanded looking at Fraylin to answer him. She remained silent however, leaving it to Lord Elrond to respond after a few quiet moments had passed.

"I offered to heal her shoulder; she was going to accompany me to the halls of healing"

Fili nodded his head decisively and moved to join them, "Alright them I'll come wi-"

"No" Fraylin interrupted firmly, her voice cold. The prince opened his mouth to protest but Fraylin continued, "I am not going anywhere with you. Either I go alone, or Adad can accompany me." She concluded resolutely before marching off in the direction of what she hoped were the halls Lord Elrond had been referring to. She had no idea where they were but she didn't feeling like staying in Fili's company any longer.

When she disappeared around a corner, Lord Elrond shifted his gaze to the saddened prince before him, "Master dwarf, I don't know what you did, but whatever it was, fix it… and quickly. A woman's scorn is painful and only gets worse the more time she is given to think on it and allow her rage to grow." He advised then setting off in pursuit of Fraylin. Fili sighed and watched them go. It was going to take a lot to even have Fraylin look at him without mentally murdering and burying him never mind fix it. He could tell he was in for a very long night.

* * *

AN/ so what did you guys think? like it or not? i though Fili was being quite the moron when he said that to her. review. as always i don't own the Hobbit. i am welcome to ideas if people have them :)


	8. Rivendell

AN/ Hello folks, for my lack of updating the past few days I thought I'd try and make it up to you by posting this one quickly. Hope you guys enjoy and review please, I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Ahah.  
To MyrenBritanika, I wanted to thank you for your lovely comments. And I agree I had a lot of fun writing a doped up Fraylin ahaha  
Now as always I don't own the Hobbit or anything really, it so sad :(

* * *

Fraylin was atop one of the many beds in the halls of healing. She was the sole member there with only Lord Elrond for company. They were silent, Fraylin contemplating what she was going to do with a certain Erebor prince, as the elf lord gathered the appropriate herbs. Apparently having enough Lord Elrond broke her reverie by informing her,

"I don't know the specific actions of that master dwarf but it has clearly distressed you. Perhaps you wish to speak of it? It has been said that unloading one's troubles upon a stranger can make you feel lighter relieve any stress. You have my confidence, nothing you say shall leave these halls" he offered to Fraylin kindly. As Lord Elrond began to conclude she would maintain her noiseless manner she quipped,

"Alas we are not strangers; you are Lord Elrond of Rivendell and me, Lady Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin" she looked up to him offering a teasing smirk. Returning her an amused smile the elf countered with

"You are of course correct my lady however the principle still applies" in a friendly tone easing any fears she may have about opening herself up to him. Lord Elrond was crushing the herbs when she finally voiced her thoughts in a shy tone,

"It's just…he was… the wargs were coming and- Urgh I don't know how to start" she confessed.

"Perhaps at the beginning would be best" Lord Elrond encouraged gently. Nodding her head Fraylin tried again.

"When the wargs came one crept behind Fili, I just did what anybody else would do. He is a _prince_ , the immediate heir after Thorin, he is destined to do great things and rule our people…he is not meant to be eaten by Gundabad wargs. Whereas I hold no such importance it wouldn't matter if I died like that rather than him" she sighed and during her pause the elf lord took this opportunity to correct her,

"You mean to say no one would care should you have died? Because I can tell you now my lady, I have a veranda full of dwarves and one halfling who say otherwise. You may not have his status but it does not make you any less valuable."

She conceded a small grin at the thought of the company and his caring words. Elrond gave a nod of encouragement, persuading her to carry on with her troubles "Well after I was bitten he carried me back to the others into that cave...well I suppose it's a tunnel really, but anyway he took me there and…and he-he said some horrible things to me. Something he knew I held sacred above all else and he basically stated I held no regard for it" turning to meet Lord Elrond's gaze once more Fraylin beseeched, "I mean what am I supposed to do now? He was my best friend…he _knew_ not to say those unforgivable things to me… he _knew_ how important she was to me and still he said it! That is worse than if an enemy had done it, I don't hold any value to their thoughts… but Fili _knew_. He was supposed to care!" she cried despairingly, her eyes glistening.

As she ranted Lord Elrond remained quiet, listening to her woes, gracefully floating towards her shoulder the herbs in hand ready to mend her wound, he responded,

"You focus too much on one side of things. Have you considered what that young dwarf was thinking? Anyone can see he cares for you. It is likely he spoke in anger at his own failure to protect you, the guilt of shortcomings eating him up inside. I believe he snapped at you as you were simply the closest outlet for his rage, when really he was only mad at himself. I would not hold his words to heart my lady. I have no doubt he regrets them"

Fraylin merely snorted in response, "Yeah well how come he hasn't apologized then hm?"

"When have you provided the opportunity?" the elf validly retorted.

' _Damn, he's good. He's real good_ ' Fraylin acknowledged. The silence that sheltered them before returned only this time it was not an oppressive one but a reflective one. Elrond focused on her shoulder as Fraylin contemplated the elf's words. He had a point no matter how much she disliked admitting it. She hadn't considered Fili's view, had she been in his position she too would be mad at allowing him to get hurt. But would she say something like that to him in her subsequent anger? Perhaps not but then again the short temper in the line of Durin was notorious so could she really hold it against him? All this questions were ceased when a sharp burning pain originating from her shoulder made itself known. As she winced Lord Elrond apologized,

"I'm sorry my lady, these herbs may sting but once I have completed my task your shoulder will be fine. No pain or scar although you may feel slightly stiff for an hour or two afterwards but that too will pass"

She observed his hand movements, fascinated by the way she was healing so quickly. She had believed the tales of elf healing to be, although true in their miraculous nature, slightly exaggerated. It was becoming quite apparent she was wrong. When he finished the elf generously stated,

"I shall take you to your room my lady where a hot bath shall be drawn so you may wash yourself before joining myself and your companions for dinner"

* * *

Fili was restless. Fraylin had been removed from his sight and not knowing where she was, what that elf lord was doing, where he was putting those hands was driving him nuts. Jittering his hands agitatedly he began to pace. The rest of the company had been led to a series of bathing streams allowing them to erode away the collected dirt they had gathered on their journey. But Fili had refused, he was going to wait right here until Fraylin returned, he couldn't bathe while she was missing and unprotected. She had refused his guard! The elves were not to be trusted! Every dwarf knew that and yet she willingly placed herself in Lord Elrond's care above his own. To say it stabbed his heart would be an understatement of his current agony. A person cleared their throat behind him causing the prince to freeze his patrolling and face them.

There Thorin stood, arms crossed and his hair damp around his shoulders with a scowl across his features. Despite his dripping state the king still managed to look intimidating. Gulping nervously Fili wrung his hands behind his back, shoulders slumped and head lowered slightly.

His stance reminded Thorin of when he would be scolded as a child for breaking his mother's china or some prank he and his brother had performed. And like those times Thorin held his ground, not moving an inch. He didn't even utter a sound. The painful wait for punishment often served a better penance for the two royal princes than the actual yelling did. This still seemed to be the case as Fili continued to shift uncomfortably under the leader's glare. After remaining like this for a few moments more Fili finally broke it by complaining,

"Look if you're going to tell me off or punch me can you just do it already". Thorin didn't react. "I get it okay! I know I shouldn't have said what I did to Fay but I couldn't stop myself! I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! Happy now?"

Thorin approached his nephew. He tone admonishing replied,

"You have no right to say such things to her _ever_ , let alone after she just _saved_ your life injuring herself in the process. If you hurt her like that again, kin or not, I will ensure you live to regret it. Now you are going to fix this before we leave. I will not have you two ignoring each other like some petty dwarflings squabbling. Do I make myself clear?" Thoroughly chastised Fili merely nodded his lowered head. "Good. Go clean yourself up" Thorin ordered, the prince opened his mouth to protest but Thorin overruled him, "Go, she won't be back until dinner so there is no point sulking here, plus you'll want to freshen up when you see her" after Thorin shoved his nephew in the direction of the baths he sighed. At this rate he'd have grey hair before he was 210!

* * *

Following her luxurious bath Fraylin stood waiting at the great doors of the dining hall shifting nervously. How was she to face Fili? Despite having an hour to prepare she still reached no resolution as to what to do. What would the company think of her in this elvish outfit? It was a small one and certainly not the style of dwarrowdam's dresses back home but it was the only one appropriate for dinner that would fit her. If she was honest she was immensely glad to be relieved of her grubby and essentially shredded clothes anyway. Taking a deep breath she braced herself, straightening her back and raising her chin she opened the double doors. Perhaps using both doors was a bad idea, it was a sure way of gathering the company's undivided attention, quite the opposite of the subtle entrance she was hoping for. She stood anxiously by the door biting her lower lip apprehensively.

Fili was not in a good mood. Fraylin was angry at him. He didn't know where she was. He had to play nice with elves. Kili wouldn't sit beside him. The company scarcely looked his way. Balin was sat to one side of him, probably to control him in case he tried something when Fraylin finally got here. Not that Fili would let the adviser stop him, he was going to make this right, he _needed_ to make it right. This void between them was eating him up. Almost as if answering his wish the creaking of the doors announced the arrival of Fraylin.

Fili was speechless. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

She was perfect.

Donned in a distinctly elvish outfit she still looked stunning. It was a dark blue cloth leaving a small train behind her. It was the _Durin_ house blue colour Fili couldn't help but notice. Her arms were exposed but that was all, the shoulder clasps kept the dress in a respectable cut. The wound she had acquired earlier wasn't even visible, had he not seen her get it himself Fili wouldn't have believed she was hurt at all. She was biting her lip; he wanted nothing more than to be the one doing that. Fili would be lying if he said the sight didn't stir something in him. Put it this way his blood certainly wasn't flooding his brain right now that's for sure. Blinking away such indecent thoughts the prince watched her in awe, his lips parted.

Fraylin took in the scene. All of the residents were staring at her. Gandalf was beaming, his knowing twinkle present in his eyes. Across from him Thorin had turned his back to see her; he too grinned and acknowledged her arrival with a polite nod. Around the edges elf musicians were seated each delicately playing their instruments harmoniously. There were three tables in the room. One was located on a raised platform; this was clearly the table for the leaders so although there were chairs available Fraylin would not be joining them. On the lower level there were two more tables each capable of holding 8 comfortably, 3 on each side with one at both ends of the table. At the one closest to her Dori, Ori, Bombur, Bilbo, Balin, Gloin and Fili, were stationed leaving the rest of the company excluding Thorin on the other table.

"Ah my lady Fraylin, you look beautiful. Please take a seat" Elrond greeted gesturing to the two lower tables as he stood from his own fulfilling his gentlemanly duty whenever a lady enters or leaves a room. Before Fraylin even took a step further in, Fili promptly raised himself from his seat, shifted behind the spare chair next to him and pulled it out and waited preparing to push her in once she sat. ' _Come on, come on_ ' Fili chanted, ' _sit with me, please_ '. Fraylin observed his chivalrous actions. She was greatly tempted to accept his silent request. She did need to talk to him before they continued on to Erebor yet she wasn't sure she'd survive a whole meal next to him. Having made up her mind she passed Fili and lowered herself into the seat between to Kili and Bofur across from her father. Fili sat himself once more dejectedly. Yeap this was going to take a lot of work. This was way worse than the handkerchief incident, yes he had yelled at her but he had only aggravated her temper by assuming things then, now he had hurt her. It was different. No sparring, jokes or simple apologies were going to get him out of this fine mess he landed himself in.

Aside from the quiet chatter at the leader's table the company was silent after Fraylin's ungracious rejection of Fili's courteous movements, not that they blamed her. Determined to improve her mood and to lighten the air Fraylin stabbed a piece of salad from her bowl with her fork bringing it up to her mouth she teased,

"Well lads, welcome to the ladies luncheons" a few snorted, and Bofur let out a bark of laughter. Her father however was horrified,

"You mean to tell me that at those classes I sent you to, they made you eat…this" he asked astonished as he grabbed a handful comically from the dish before him. Fraylin nodded as she crunched the lettuce. She didn't love it but she could eat it. Dwalin's eyes widened in response, "But there's no meat? They fed you this…this…this rabbit food!" causing another round of sniggers at his description. Fraylin's laugh rang clear through the room; it was the first real non-drug induced smile from her the company had seen since before the orc pack. Fili too noted this, he was watching her during the entire meal, and she was glowing. Kili was joking with her, keeping her a permanent grin on her features. Even Nori maintained her happy radiance as he pocketed a salt shaker leading the lady to playful admonish him with a laugh, making the thief return the item.

"Change the tune why don't you, I feel like I'm at a funeral!" Nori instructed to the surrounding elves in a whiny tone.

"Did somebody die?" Oin inquired loudly to the others at the table. Bofur began to stand and decided,

"Alright lads there only one thing for it" then climbed atop a small podium in the centre gathering the attention of the whole room, the musicians also paused their playing and stared questioningly at the dwarf.

" _There is an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn  
Beneath an old grey hill_"

By this point the company of dwarves recognized the song and joined him, batting the table and stomping the floor to create the melody. Fraylin clapped and laughed. This is what a dinner is supposed to be like, not sitting politely and constantly watching your behavior, it should be a fun event full of enjoyment. Apparently the elves favoured the first version of dinner though as evident by their puzzled and slightly terrified glances amongst themselves. This only made Fraylin giggle harder.

" _And there they brew a beer so brown  
The Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill._

 _Oh the ostler has a tipsy cat_  
 _that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
 _And up and down he saws his bow,_  
 _Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
 _Now sawing in the middle._

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
A jig that would wake the dead,  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
And the landlord shook the man in the moon,  
'It's after three' he said!"_

In conclusion of the song Bofur bowed deeply. The elves of Rivendell still seemed unsure of what to make of these rowdy dwarves. In contrast the company felt much better than previously. Fraylin still stuck in their cheerful atmosphere was quite annoyed for depriving herself the opportunity to sing due to her laughter, so she promptly vacated her seat and approached Bofur who had now jumped from the post. Grasping Bofur's hand she guided them to a spacious area.

"Come on Bofur, dance with me" she implored him merrily. Beaming an infectious smile to him she took their positions. Bofur was opposite her with a slight gap between them. As they both commenced the dance bowing and curtsying she sang,

" _When the cold wind is a calling,_ _  
_ _And the sky is clear and bright_ "

Each of them took a single step forward, retreated, then once again took a stride forth holding the other's hands and started to walk clockwise in a circle their bodies facing.

" _Misty mountains sing and beckon,_ _  
_ _Lead me out into the light._ "

Following the completion of their circle, Fraylin and Bofur began another clockwise round but shifted so now both their bodies faced the direction they turned in, although their heads were twisted to stare at the other. Fraylin's left hand met Bofur's above them, while her right arm stretched across his stomach so her hand rested on the left side of his waist. Bofur mirrored her stance and accompanied her singing the chorus.

" _I will ride, I will fly,_ _  
_ _Chase the wind and touch the sky,_ _  
_ _I will fly,_ _  
_ _Chase the wind and touch the sky._ "

Finishing another circle like this, the duo moved into the next position. They stood side by side, facing the same way, their hands still entwined but crossed in front of them, creating an infinity symbol. The duo walked forward three steps then retreated the same distance before rotating the other direction and repeating the manoeuvre.

" _Where dark woods hide secrets,_ _  
_ _And mountains are fierce and bold,_ _  
_ _Deep waters hold reflections,_ _  
_ _Of times lost long ago._ "

Following this the pair returned to their original positions and began the dance again.

" _I will hear their every story,_ _  
_ _Take hold of my own dream,_ _  
_ _Be as strong as the seas are stormy,_ _  
_ _And proud as an eagle's scream._

 _I will ride, I will fly,_

 _Chase the wind and touch the sky,_ _  
_ _I will fly,_ _  
_ _Chase the wind and touch the sky._ "

The company cheered happily in compliment of their dancing, although one golden haired prince stared sulkily at them. Jealous didn't even begin to describe his feelings. He would have gladly danced with her had she asked, but no she was stilled pissed at his stupid actions this morning. Why couldn't he just hold his tongue! Balin slapped the back of his head releasing Fili from his grumpy thoughts.

"Stop frowning, or else your face will be stuck like that" the wise elder warned.

"Why are you even talking to me, you're supposed to be mad remember?" Fili questioned petulantly at having his misery disturbed.

"Do you want me to be angry at you?" Balin responded, "Because I thought you might like some advice in helping you grovel before Fraylin's feet, kissing her toes and begging for forgiveness as you should be doing. But your right, I am after all only her uncle, a dwarf who has 80 years' experience in dealing with her and her tempers, what do I know? You are clearly more versed in the art of earning her forgiveness. I shall heed your council and 'be mad' at you as you put it" he carried on deadpan.

Fili's head had spun comically to the dwarf, eyes wide, "No!" he pleaded desperately, "Help me please, I don't know what to do, she barely looks at me never mind talks to me, I can't even get her to listen, argh!" the prince sighed frustratingly. With a slight smirk at his niece's stubbornness Balin looked to the fully focused heir who was listening intently to catch every word Balin uttered,

"Right laddie, here's what you're going to do…"

* * *

Later that night the company have moved their little celebration from the dining hall and to the private veranda Lord Elrond have designated them since Thorin had rejected the proposal of individual rooms. Fraylin, being a lady, was the sole member who still had a private room to sleep in should she desire. But for now she was content to hang out with the company whose jolly spirits made her feel much better considering how awful her morning had been. Thorin, Balin and Bilbo had returned, the map had moon runes on it and the appropriate moon wouldn't be in the sky until tomorrow meaning they were going to at least stay one more night here. They were gathered around a small fire cooking sausages and other meats the Ri brothers had found in their hunt of the kitchens. Currently the company were in a state of uproarious sniggers as Bombur, upon catching a sausage Bofur threw his way, had crushed the very sideboard he sat on! Tears of mirth trickled down Fraylin's face as she leaned dependently against her father.

Dwalin was pleased to see his daughter enjoying herself. She had suffered a lot today, sometimes more needlessly than others he thought with a glare in Fili's direction. The prince evidently regretted his actions but he still needed to apologize Dwalin believed. He didn't blame his daughter at all for her reaction. In fact it was partly the reason he hadn't told her off for getting hurt by the wargs when she didn't directly obey Thorin. Although he knew he'd have to have a talk with her about Frida at some point, he just couldn't bring himself to do it now and dampen her jubilant attitude. Yes he would wait until later the warrior concluded.

Kili suddenly lifted Fraylin and carried her to a more spacious section of the veranda. As balanced her easily on his shoulder she pounded his back,

"KILI!" she exclaimed, "Put me down this instant!" the power of the demand was lessened by her excited giggles.

"Now now my dear lady, it isn't really polite to assault a gentleman, a prince no less. Tsk, really woman, did they teach you nothing in those classes" the dark-haired heir replied teasingly before placing her down. "Besides I do believe you owe me a dance! As if you favoured some old codger like Bofur over my superior dancing skills, I think as punishment for wounding my pride I'll have my dance now." He quipped; Bofur could be heard in the background spluttering "Old codger indeed!"

Kili ignored this and reasoned to Fraylin "And if not for that then as compensation for the new fist-prints on my back".

Fraylin's body shook with hilarity, "You wouldn't have got them if you simply asked!" she countered. Kili merely shrugged one shoulder, and then started to twirl her singing,

" _As I went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw_ _a horse outside the door where my old horse should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: "Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be?"_

Fraylin moving around gaily with Kili sang the role of the wife,

" _Ah, you're drunk,  
You're drunk, you silly old fool,  
Still you cannot see  
That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me."_

Kili holding her waist, lifted her in the air and spun around finishing the chorus,

" _It's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before."_

The moment Fraylin's feet touched the ground she was once again swept up by another member of the company. It happened to be Bofur, who was "subtly" sending a mocking smirk Kili's way at his successful capture of his dancing partner. No doubt in revenge for the 'old codger' comment. Fraylin was too happy to care, she sang the next verse,

" _And as I went home on Tuesday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a coat behind the door where my old coat should be  
So I called me man and I said to him: "Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that coat behind the door where my old coat should be?"_

Kili was sticking his tongue out childishly at Bofur as the hatted dwarf sang the chorus.

" _Ah, you're drunk,_  
 _You're drunk, you silly old fool,_  
 _Still you cannot see_  
 _That's a woollen blanket that me mother sent to me._ "

As Fraylin took over an idea occurred to Fili. This wasn't quite what Balin had suggested but it was sort of the same idea. She'd have to deal with him.

" _It's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But buttons in a blanket sure I never saw before."_

Gloin was the next dwarf having caught Fay before Fili had the opportunity to move.

 _As I went home on Wednesday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a pipe up on the chair where my old pipe should be  
So I called me wife and I said to her: "Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that pipe up on the chair where my old pipe should be?"_

Fraylin play scolded him, waggling her finger as her voice carried on with the song.

" _Ah, you're drunk,_  
 _You're drunk, you silly old fool,_  
 _Still you cannot see_  
 _That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me._ "

Fili was readying himself. They were already approaching Thursday's verse meaning only Friday remained after that. As soon as Gloin lowered her he was going to pounce. She wouldn't know it was him until she already started singing, she wouldn't leave mid-verse and no one would swap partners at that stage.

" _It's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But tobacco in a tin whistle sure I never saw before."_

The second Gloin placed Fraylin on the floor, hands wrapped around her back once again like they had for the past three verses. Shaking her head affectionately at the dwarves' enthusiasm she began,

" _As I went home on Thursday night as drunk as drunk could be,  
I saw two-two…b-boots_"

Fraylin's voice died down as she realized in whose arms she was in. She tried to get her voice to work once more and finish the verse that way she'd be able to swap partners without having to deal with him yet. ' _Why couldn't he just wait until I was ready!_ ' her mind cried. Her voice continued to evade her; all she could do was choke out the first syllable of "beneath". How could Fili do this to her! This was cheating! Sensing her struggles the blonde started,

"Fay-"

Like the last time he tried to speak to her she interrupted him,

"Please excuse I am suddenly quite tired, I think I'll retire for the night" she hurriedly explained to the scrutinizing company. Escaping Fili's hold she bolted to the door and desperately tried to remember the route to her room Lord Elrond had guided her to earlier.

"FAY!" she heard the prince call, his heavy boots echoing the corridors. "WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Fraylin disregarded his urgent cries. She needed to get out of here. She wasn't ready couldn't he see that!? Spotting her door she surged forward, Fili was right behind her. She shoved the door to close it, she was too late, Fili pushed back and managed to get in. Sealing the exit Fili leaned against it while Fraylin searched her room frantically trying to locate another escape.

There was none.

' _Crap_ ' her mind cursed.

"We need to talk" the prince panted, "And we are going to talk _now_ "

"Please Fili don't do this now. I can't take it, I'm not ready" Fraylin pleaded anxiously. Fili disregarded this appeal.

"Why won't you let me apologize?!" He inquired, his voice hurt, "I have been trying ever since I…I…said those nasty things. This guilt is destroying me! And you keep interrupting me, stopping me or running off making me feel worse if that is even possible. So why?" he demanded. Fraylin made to answer him,

"It's just-…Fili _please_ "

This time Fili interrupted her, his voice understanding but upset "No I'll tell you why, because you're hurt. You have always guarded yourself even as a child. You were so scared to let anybody truly in because if you didn't care too much then how could what they say or think matter eh? It took Kee and I nearly a whole _year_ before we started to slip through the cracks in your armour." He exclaimed to prove his point, "But we did it. And now…and now I hurt you. Which scared you because it meant your defence mechanism had failed. Somehow somebody got in who caused you pain. And Fay I _am so sorry_. I didn't mean any of it. I should have been grateful and glad your injuries were not worse and instead I yelled at you…a-and….accused you of wast- "

Fraylin was stunned. He was right. So right, how had he even noticed so much about her? When did that happen? How did he know the inner workings of her mind? But she couldn't hear him repeat his previous allegations.

"Please Fili stop. I can't talk about her like that. You know what I did to her" the lady implored. Fili simply shook his head and replied,

"No we are going to clear some things up right now Fay. You are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say." He decreed firmly gesturing for her to sit on the chair provided by her bed. Acquiescing to his request Fraylin slumped in the seat, her head lowered so her hair hid the tears that were threatening to break free.

"Firstly, I had no right to speak to you as I did in that cave so I wish to apologize. Secondly you are not 'wasting your mother's sacrifice' as it shouldn't even be phrased like that. In no way was it a choice between who got to live out of the two of you. She didn't die to save you just like you can't die instead to save her got it? _You did not kill your mother_." The prince resolutely stated. "Yes it is tragic she isn't here today to see the marvellous young woman you have become but you are in no way responsible for her fate. And even if you were, do you seriously believe that had she been given the choice that she would chose her life above yours? A mother's love is unlike any other, she would always choose you Fay you must know that." Fili moved towards Fraylin slowly. Gently holding her hands he squeezed them comfortingly. Fraylin's head remained bow although slight sobs shook her body and sniffles could be heard. "Thirdly, you are not your mother's replacement. That's not how life works. You are your own person not your mother. I believe she would want you to be happy being who you are, not trying to mould yourself into a person you aren't." The prince was softly rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "You didn't kill her so stop punishing yourself; do you think your mother would want you to hold her death on your hands? What about Dwalin? You didn't see his face when you said you felt guilty and thought he regretted you. You don't even need to talk to him to know that is a falsehood. If you could see the way he cares for you Fay you'd know. Dwalin adores you, worships the ground you walk on. You are the most prized and treasure thing in his life." Bringing her hand to his lips Fili kissed the back of it gently; a spark pricked his lips as he did so, sending shivers down his spine. Whispering Fili concluded, "So I am here to say I am so so sorry for yelling at you and for causing you to doubt even the smallest amount of your mother's love. Forgive me" He begged at the end looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes, "Forgive me Fay and I _promise_ to spend the rest of my life making it up to you"

Fraylin was speechless. Fili's words, though painful had held weight. Would her mother want her to blame herself? And the affection flowing off in waves from the prince was overwhelming. She knew he regretted his actions and she had always expected him to apologize but never could she have predicted such beautiful and caring words. And when he caressed her hand, Fraylin wasn't positive she wasn't breathing, if it wasn't for the lingering sniffles she had, she'd have sworn she was dead. Then that soft kiss, it was a good job she was sat down, her knees had trembled the second his warm lips touched her. Finally opening her eyes she saw Fili kneeling before her, his eyes vulnerable and pleading with her. She was lost. Those bright blue eyes had lured her back once more. Inching her head close to him she began to tilt her head down.

Fili wasn't breathing during her approach. This was the make or break moment and quite frankly he wasn't sure which way Fraylin was leaning towards. On the positive side she wasn't shouting at him but on the other hand she was in a prime position, lined up perfectly to guarantee the task of having children and providing heirs for the line of Durin would rest solely upon Kili's shoulders.

She was getting nearer and nearer, until her lips met Fili's temple. Bestowing a gentle kiss on his forehead she breathed,

"Thank you Fee", her lips brushing his head as she spoke. The remained in that position for a few moments neither wishing to break this spell they were in. it was such a perfect moment.

This was ruined however when the door opened and Dwalin entered. It seemed he would be joining Thorin at the bad timing awards. His eyes ablaze the warrior growled,

" _Fili_ , anything you'd like to explain right now" the soldier 'questioned' causing the pair to fly apart.

* * *

AN/ Just so you know the songs following Bofur's were "Touch The Sky" from Disney's Brave (Simply because I love it so much I wanted it in here) and the second is called Seven Drunken Nights, I had something along the lines of Celtic Thunder's version going on in my mind so a bit faster paced than other versions. The first dance I was trying and failing dramatically to describe was the one seen in BBC's Emma 2009, the dance between Mr Knightley and Emma.


	9. Memories

AN/ Hello folks. New chapter, hope you like. As always I don't own the hobbit, it's really quite tragic; woe is me and all that jazz. Haha. Anyhow read and review I NEED OPINIONS to know if I am going the right way with this :)

 **MyrenBritanika** – Thanks for the reassurance in the dance description, I was slightly worried I had tried to go into too much detail which would only confuse the whole thing more! I agree about getting tired with having Fili pairings once officially together constantly fighting and making up then fighting again etc so I shall try to not do that! But later chapters aren't set in stone but even if I do it won't be often I think.

 **Live4dancing** – Thanks for deciding to follow and review! Glad you like it. When I thought of the plot it was mostly because the idea of Dwalin as this overprotective father figure was too darn funny not to write, so I am happy you enjoy it!

* * *

Fili opened his mouth…

…then shut it. He repeated this motion for a good few moments. Dwalin continued to frown at the prince.

"I won't ask you again, Fili son of Vili" he vowed shaking the heir from his startled stupor. Fraylin who was currently standing by her bed watched the other two dwarfs stare at each other. Dwalin was at the door blocking the exit; he wasn't going to let Fili go without a justification as to why he was alone with his now crying daughter. ' _What had he done?_ ' The warrior pondered, ' _Had he hit her? If he did I'll tear him...limb from limb... from limb. He won't see the light of d-_ ', his malicious plans were cut off as the blonde stuttered,

"I- we- uh, this… um…I—not what is looks like...I just- we were." Sighing Fili's tone converted from a desperate struggle to clarify to a resigned one, "You're not going to believe a single explanation I give are you?"

Fraylin released a snort at the accurately honest statement; covering her mouth she bowed her head to avoid her father's questioning expression. Noting she was not going to glance his way Dwalin returned his focus to the dwarf in front of him, eyes narrowed he conceded the prince had a point. Besides the fact Fraylin was laughing at the flustered lad rather than blushing brightly it was likely that the position he had found them in was not as scandalous as it appeared. Therefore the old warrior knew nothing disreputable had occurred…but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"Either you did a crap job at something or you finally apologized" he stated to the prince in reference to his child's tear stained face. Fraylin was the sole person who managed to pick up his teasing tone. Fili who had missed it was torn between defending his romantic talents or allowing the insult to slide and ensure his survival. Self-preservation won out.

"I should be with the others now. Goodnight sir, goodnight my lady" Fili declared politely with a bow farewell. He wouldn't risk calling her 'Fay' after what Dwalin had walked into, the conclusions Dwalin may draw should Fili use an affectionate endearment would guarantee swift retribution, likely in the form of bruises and broken bones. Dwalin stepped aside from the door allowing the heir to depart; once he was gone Dwalin closed it and seated himself atop Fraylin's bed. He was silent as he contemplated how best to address the situation. Fay joined him; she nudged her shoulder against his in wordless encouragement. Her Adad wasn't the best with words but it was clear there was something weighing him down so she was willing to wait until he was ready to speak, letting him know she was here as a willing listener. Neither uttered a sound. Dwalin was gently stroking his daughter's hair while she rested it lovingly on his shoulder. Finally the dwarf released a heavy sigh and softly began,

"Fay…uh, about what you said earlier…in the caves I mean. Blaming yourself. I-It's not true. You know that right? I mean you didn't murder Frida or anything like that okay?" Fraylin answered the affirmative with a small nod against him. "A-and I need you to understand that a day doesn't go by that I don't miss her. What she would think of things. Would she have protected you better? Was she watching over us? But despite that, I have never regretted you. Not for a single second my dear. You are my most cherished treasure sweetheart. I would never regret you. You fill my life with so much…happiness…joy…love. And I wouldn't trade that for anything, do you understand?" the quietness descended upon them once more. Fraylin was absorbing what her Adad had just revealed. After Fili's declaration not long before Fraylin suspected her assessment of her father's opinion to her may have been wrong but hearing her private father openly confess his feelings was not only rare but heart-warming. It was probably a good thing he was a dwarf of few words because with admissions like that Fraylin wasn't sure she could cope with more.

In contrast Dwalin was reflecting upon the other things Fraylin had shouted to Fili. She had stated that she would gladly exchange places with her mother if it meant she'd live, and the warrior could remember a time a similar prayer had been made. Coughing awkwardly he recaptured Fraylin's attention. His voice was sad when he softly revealed,

"We almost lost you y'know. We didn't know what we'd do". During his pause Fay had grasped his hand and squeezed it comfortingly before replying,

"Adad it's okay, I realize the trolls and orcs were dangerous and I acted foolishly...but you know the blood that flows through our veins, Sauron himself couldn't slay us" her expression reassuring as she gave a small smile. Dwalin shook his head though, maintaining the same tone as before he clarified,

"No I wasn't referring to then with the company. I meant 'we' as in Frida and I." Fraylin scrunched her face. She had assumed she'd been a healthy baby. She'd never asked her father thought knowing it would grieve him. Noticing her confused countenance, Dwalin continued,

"Frida must have been… 19 weeks? She was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy and although she had felt you flutter inside her, you had yet to gain strength enough to kick her so that I or anyone else could feel you." Fraylin could see her father's mind was no longer in the present, he let out an amused sound, something between a breath and laugh, smiling he proceeded "She was _so_ impatient. She said if no one could feel you how would they know she was with child. I told her that her stomach was already so round, no one could miss it. Your mother being your mother and hormonal gave me a whack for my efforts complaining about being the size of a house… I had never seen anything so beautiful. To know we were going to have a baby, our very own child. The feeling is indescribable". He paused, visualising in his mind the image of his pregnant wife. Fraylin stayed mute, not willing to interrupt her father's story. Dwalin picked up the tale once more following a short silence, "but nevertheless Frida was not satisfied until she could at least let me feel you kick. It was one random summer day, the weather clear so Thorin had ordered some dwarfs be trained and practice. I was to supervise them. I left Frida at home; she had been knitting ever since she knew about you. She already had half a dozen booties and gloves including the hordes of gifts other dwarrowdams had produced. She had recently started making a blanket for you. And that's when it happened" As he narrated the memory he shifted to his experience that day.

* * *

~Flashback~

Dwalin was surveying the scene before. A couple of the young lads showed promise, they already had the correct footwork and manoeuvres they simply needed to add more power to their blows. It was noon and they would soon be finishing for the day. He couldn't wait. His wife was at home and any day now the baby should kick. Dwalin wanted to be there when it happened. The couple had been anxiously awaiting the feeling, concerned as only Frida could feel the foetus, surely by now the babe should be kicking? However the midwives had assured them that it was normal and that some babies can be felt sooner than others.

Movement at the upper entrance seized his gaze. It was Frida. Why was she here? She was supposed to be at home resting, knitting away working that blanket she promised she'd make. But nevertheless there was Frida waddling down the steps in great haste. She sported a gigantic grin, her hands wrapped affectionately around her bump that was clearly visible at this stage in the lovely pale summer dress she wore. She was perfect. Dwalin's heart always leapt with pride at the sight of his wonderful wife, even more so at her swollen stomach where _his_ baby grew.

"OH my love!" she exclaimed as she scrambled further down the steps, her voice bubbling with excitement, "You'll never guess wha-" her announcements were cut off and replaced with a alarmed cry. In her hurry to get to him Frida had mis-stepped causing her to slip and tumble down the last 3. His mouth dropping in horror Dwalin desperately sprinted forth to catch her but alas he was too far away. When he got there Frida's eyes were watery and she was clutching her belly. During the fall a step had crashed into the baby. Without hesitating a moment the warrior swept her up into his arms and charged to the infirmary. Upon arrival he deposited her on a bed and hunted down the nearest midwife, doctor, ANYTHING!

He found his old friend Oin first. Dwalin clutched the dwarf's arm and dragged him to his worryingly silent wife. She hadn't uttered a thing since she tumbled. Oin observed the panicked expressions the couple wore,

"What happened?" Oin inquired quickly, feeling for a fever and lift Frida's shirt to examine her stomach despite not knowing what ailed her.

"S-she fell down some stairs" Dwalin answered anxiously, "Please" he pleaded to the healer.

Dwalin watched as the healer performed several tests. He had prodded Frida's bump for a while then using a pincard horn he placed it on her exposed belly, moving periodically searching for a sign of life. Oin's face was unreadable. Frida's stare stalked the doctor's actions pleadingly; the hope in her hazel eyes shone imploringly, almost as if wishing hard enough would make it true. The not knowing was killing Dwalin causing him to urgently beg,

"Please Oin, i-is the baby going to be okay?"

Slowly the healer returned the pincard to its proper place, lowered Frida's shirt and faced the nervous expressions of his friends. All the while Dwalin couldn't help but notice Oin was delaying his response, this did not offer any comfort nor instil hope. Swallowing and preparing himself for the worst Dwalin was about to ask again when Oin stated,

"You might want to sit Dwalin." The warrior's strong and muscular body crumbled into the chair. It was as he feared. "There is a heartbeat…but it is very faint. I struggled to find it at first."

Frida interrupted impatiently, "But you found it eventually. T-they will be okay right? They're going to be fine. Y-you said there's a heartbeat" she argued beseechingly towards the end.

Dwalin scrutinized his friend. Oin lowered his head, took a deep breath before returning their gazes once more. "Yes the baby is still with us." The healer answered. He was withholding something though.

"But?" Dwalin croaked. He needed to know. Closing his eyes Oin continued,

"But…there is a high chance it may not survive the night. Without no movement or indication of life…I am regretfully inclined to believe you'll lose your baby."

There wasn't a sound. None of the trio dared move. They were absorbing this new information. ' _Only this morning we had been planning for the child's arrival. Frida was knitting a blanket. I had started to build a cot to surprise Frida. The baby couldn't go, not now! I hadn't even felt them kick_ ' Dwalin thought despairingly.

The atmosphere was broken when a strangled sob escaped Frida. Oin made his excuses and left the couple be. There was nothing more he could do, not until Frida confirmed any sign of life…or she miscarried.

Dwalin held Frida's hand and stared at the bump, the bump where his baby grew. ' _Had been growing_ ' a dark part of Dwalin's mind corrected.

No one uttered a word, for hours it seemed.

Frida had tears down her cheeks when she eventually broke the silence. Her voice regretful with undertones of anguish,

"I did this. I killed our baby. If I had just waited until you were home. I shouldn't have ran out the door."

"Hey this wasn't your fault-" Dwalin began to comfort her in spite of the fact he was in fit state to do so. Frida furiously interrupted him.

"YES IT IS DWALIN!" She adamantly exclaimed, her eyes glistening, "Let's not lie just to make me feel better okay! I murdered them! I am guilty! You think by bending the truth that it will make me feel better? That I won't regret my actions or blame myself?! WELL IT WON'T BECAUSE I AM TO BLAME!"

By the time she finished sobs shook her body. Dwalin could only look at his devastated wife, breaking his own heart as he did. She had gradually calmed down from her hysterical state when she whispered so quietly the soldier nearly missed it,

"Do you even want to know what I found so important to make me kill our baby?" Dwalin was about to correct her when her next words caused him to freeze. "They kicked... they kicked Dwalin. Not just a flutter a full blown kick. It was so strong my love, you'd have been proud."

Dwalin's jaw slacked. The baby had finally done it then. They'd waited ages for this and now it seemed like the babe wouldn't have the chance to repeat it. Dwalin had missed his child's first kick. He was _never_ going to feel it. His voice broke as he replied,

"What was it like?"

Frida's lip wobbled as she gently grasped his hand and brought it to the left side of her belly. "It was right there…I was making tea when it happened. They'd been fluttering all morning. I was so startled I dropped the spoon."

Dwalin listened but his eyes were staring at his hand. Bringing his head to rest against his fingers he whispered,

"I wish I could have felt it…at least one time."

The couple remained in this position for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have been a second; it could have been a year. Neither knew both lost in their own anguish. The light of the sun was fading only to be replaced by darkness, quite like the two occupants of the ward.

Suddenly Dwalin threw his head back, eyes wide he turned to Frida who also sported a shocked expression.

"D-did…was that what I think it was" Dwalin breathed.

Frida didn't respond. She lay still, her hands atop her stomach, her stunned expression frozen.

Dwalin for once was the more vocal of the pair. Kissing her belly he begged urgently,

"Come on little one, one more kick. Just one little kick. For daddy. You can do it. Just a small kick. Come on come o-"

His mantra was interrupted by the most wonderfully perfect kick directly to his face. The assaulted warrior didn't care. A relieved breath escaped him, quickly followed by laughs of a similar nature. Beaming, he called Oin back as Frida radiated joy and thankful waves streaming from her.

Their baby was going to make it.

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

Dwalin returned to the present. Sitting in the dark elvish room next to Fraylin he could identify his daughter's shock in the corner of his eye.

"You see Fay…We both wanted you _so_ much, even before you were born, there was no way we could ever regret you" he affirmed gently as he turned to smile at Fraylin. The aged warrior made to leave when a timid voice spoke up behind him.

"Adad…do you erm… would you like to stay her tonight? I mean who is going to protect me from those nasty elves if you don't" she quipped. "There's a spare cot in the corner there if you'd rather not sleep on the couch." She added trying to sway him. Fraylin hadn't spent much time alone with her father lately and she had missed it. Plus after sharing so much of his sorrow he would be in no fit mood for company, no matter how long he had known them. With a nod Dwalin moved further into her room and settled for the night.

* * *

The next day the company had gathered in what was clearly the Rivendell elves' practice ground. Fraylin had spent the morning teaching Bilbo the basic sword drills as she had promised. He started out sloppy and slow, constantly wobbling his blade but after the first hour he began to show signs of improvement. He was by no means an expert or proficient fighter but should the need arise the hobbit could now at least defend himself. They two were resting on the bank nearby. They were chatting about nothing really, amicably passing the time when a frown creased Bilbo's brow. As he seemed lost in thought Fraylin enquired,

"What's wrong Bilbo? Are you feeling okay? Your muscles will be tired as you're not used to such activities but a hot bath will sort you out" she concluded reassuringly.

"No it's not that…it's just… well this is fine and all and I really do appreciate you helping me…but I don't think I can do this. Kill someone I mean. They're a living breathing thing." Bilbo confided sadly.

"I understand Bilbo. Really I do. Everyone has those feelings. But when the time comes you just…do. I can't explain it." Fay tried to comfort the halfling. All soldiers were nervous before their first death. You never forget it that's for sure. The first time Fraylin ended a life was an orc who was creeping up on her Adad as he battled 3 orcs in front of him. She hadn't thought about it, it had been instinct.

"But what if I can't?" Bilbo cried exasperatedly, hauling Fraylin from her memories. "What if the time comes and I freeze? What if the time comes and I can't do anything!"

"What if the sky falls down? What if Thorin suddenly smiles and the world implodes? What if this and what if that" Fraylin interrupted the hobbits downward spiral. "My dear Bilbo, you can't dwell on futures that might never happen or pasts we cannot change" she advised despite the fact she had firmly fulfilled the latter for most of her life.

"When did you get so wise? I thought that was Balin's role?" Bilbo teased. Fraylin delivered a quick chuckle before responding,

"Well a company of 16 including one hobbit, one wizard and with only one female…I was bound to be the wise one" she retorted cheekily, "besides what do you mean 'when'? I've always been wise!"

The pair chuckled for a while before Fraylin spoke up again.

"But Bilbo the way to look at it isn't as killing someone. Rather saving someone", Bilbo gave her a questioning expression she elaborated, "Well in the situation where you have to end a life, it's either yours or theirs. In some cases not just yours. By slaying that thing you are protecting others. Whatever you destroy will never be able to harm anymore people. Be that in the long term or immediate future, for example when I killed that warg that was ready to eat you I saved you. So don't see it as murdering people, that's what monsters like orcs do who kill for their own twisted amusement. View it as killing to save and protect, if you don't stop them they'll only go on and cause destruction and ruin. If that makes sense? I am not saying go out and slay any vile thing you come across…simply don't blame yourself for killing to protect others."

Following her declaration the two remained silent. Nodding his head decisively Bilbo arose, offered her his hand to escort her up and stated,

"Thank you…you've given me a lot to think about. I think I am going to take a tour of Rivendell before we leave tomorrow, care to accompany me?" Fraylin felt she needed to give the hobbit time to reflect her words so politely refused, choosing instead to find the company.

* * *

When she located them Gloin was sweating profusely as he exhaustedly hauled himself from the make-shift arena the dwarves had thrown together. The company were tightly packed together with the occasional 'I WIN' or 'Pay up' escaping. Frowning in curiosity Fraylin approached them as she did she could hear Kili's voice proudly challenge,

"That's 3 in a row! Anyone brave enough to face my uncle? No one? I don't blame you he doesn't even look tired the lucky sod"

Fraylin was inclined to agree. Thorin hadn't even seem to have broken a sweat; in fact he leaned against his sword, which was buried into ground, looking positively bored! He king was clearly displaying his skill and fighting capabilities in the sparring while his nephews no doubt were accumulating a small fortune as each challenger was shot down. In a stroke of stupid impulsiveness Fraylin raised her hand and volunteered boldly,

"I'll have a go" plastering a smirk on her features she entered the circle. "Single weapon or access to the entire stash strapped to our bodies?" she asked a stunned Thorin.

He hadn't seen her arrive and was definitely surprised she had undertaken the test. Upon reflection he really shouldn't be shocked, she was after all _Dwalin's_ child with every bit of her mother's determination driving her. Blinking out of his trance he answered,

"Any weapons"

He was rewarded with a playful laugh and a sassy smirk as Fraylin responded, "Probably a good thing too…old man like you, need all the help you can get" her eyes twinkled with amusement.

An uproar of chuckles surrounded them as the company watched them. This was going to be good. Kili was already upping the bets although the prince seemed torn between continuing his gamble on his uncle or switching sides to Fraylin. He had after all been through 3 spars and she was a fresh contestant. Dwalin was the personification of pride as he shifted closer to obtain a better view. Balin was right beside him also itching to see this. Fili was watching her in awe. That girl seemed to have no limits, if only she knew what she did to him.

Producing a grin the leader retorted,

"Perhaps we should fetch the wooden training swords. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we dear"

Before Fraying could reply, Nori interjected,

"Enough with the cocky wordplay start the damn fight! And Thorin you best get your arse in gear I have 7 gold pieces riding on this!"

Snorting her enjoyment Fraylin unsheathed her blade as Thorin mirrored her movements. Both prowled the perimeter waiting for the moment to pounce. Fay wasn't foolish, she knew striking first would open herself up for Thorin to attack, however he appeared to be in a similar position. One of them was going to have to break this stalemate if they were to begin.

Feigning a step left, Fraylin swiftly moved right swinging her blade ferociously towards Thorin. The leader anticipating a ploy reacted accordingly, clashing the metal together they could see one another through the cross.

"Really my darling lady I expected better" Thorin taunted, trying to make her temper snap. Warriors often made mistakes when allowing themselves to be controlled by their emotions. Fraylin however was not falling for any such trap as she replied,

"Oh fret not grandad, you ain't seen nothing yet". The moment the words left her mouth Fraylin twirled her body round to Thorin's back, her sword free to strike but Thorin being the experienced fighter he was employed an effective defense by putting his sword over his shoulder acting as a guard to his back. Fay would be unable to attack, instead she settled for a quick yet cheeky slap to his derrière with the flat of her blade resulting in the dwarves around to fall into uncontrollable laughter after all she had essentially smacked their king's buttocks as if he were a scolded child.

"You should pay attention" Fraylin advised with a smug smirk when Thorin finally faced her swiping his weapon at her. They continued to hit then block a couple rounds more. The company were on the edge of their seats watching the performance, occasionally Fraylin would gain the advantage only to lose it again when Thorin utilized one of his many manoeuvres he'd learned in battle.

As the contest drew on the pair grew more and more tired. Fay's arms were weakening each time one of Thorin's powerful blows struck her weapon. She knew her king was physically stronger and had more stamina that she possessed. She'd need to surprise him but how? This dwarf had seen every move in the book, hell he probably wrote the book!

Thorin had beads of sweat developing on his brow. If Fraylin didn't look like her father you could certainly guess who he was just by her sparring skill. Dwalin really had taught her everything he knew; it also seemed she had developed a fighting intuition of her own. Indeed while she was showing signs of crumbling she still held her own against him which is something only few could boast. He knew he was winning but she was not making it easy. Then she caught him off guard.

Fraylin was scrambling her brain for something to use against Thorin. She needed to do it now while he saw her faltering and while she still had some power left in her body. All around them shouts of encouragement and praise were made. Amongst them she heard Bofur bellow,

"Put him in his place lass! You can do it!" Her uncle Balin concurred as he yelled,

"Aye lassie, give 'im a piece of that violent temper I know and love"

And that's when she heard _him_.

"Don't let anything cause you to lose your focus".

To all the others, Fili had merely been shouting advice that could be applied to either warrior. But Fraylin knew. His tone was alluding to something. A something in their past that she was the sole person to recognize. Smiling in triumph she stomped on Thorin's foot hard. Spiralled her body inwards to a startled Thorin's chest while she shoved his blade aside. Landing atop him she panted heavily; sweat dribbling down her face, resting her blade against his throat.

The company were speechless in a stunned silence. Dwalin and Balin beamed with pride. She could even hear her Adad boasting to the dwarves next to him, "that's _my_ daughter that is" as if it had somehow escaped her notice. Across the circle two royals were. The younger prince's jaw lay on the floor while he absorbed the image before him, blinking rapidly as if he believed it to be a trance, to his side however the golden-haired heir wearing a knowing grin.

"Well I'll be" Gloin breathed. As he said this however the company noticed something they had missed before. Buried beneath Fraylin's body their king was pinned. Yet in his left hand stood a tiny dagger, aimed at the lady's gut. Not an outright victory then, but nevertheless remarkable.

The duelling pair maintained their final positions, both breathless gasping for air.

"Well…that….was certainly….impressive" Thorin praised kindly as he puffed, earning a smile from her.

"You're not... so bad yourself." She replied referring to the knife targeting her gut, "For a pensioner anyway" before clambering off him and into a vacant seat.

"Until next time" he vowed after releasing a chuckle.

The company began to pack up their belongings as they prepared to head for dinner, following which Lord Elrond had agreed to view the map under the moon, hopefully aiding them on their quest.

* * *

AN/ there how was that? I wanted to create a newish scene since all I feel like I am doing lately is constantly repeating Tolkien. What'd you think? Review please. I love to hear your thoughts. Any questions or suggestions are welcome too :)


	10. Beautiful Night

AN/Hey guys. New chapter up, read and review hopefully! Don't own anything. Just a minor thing, I know Italian isn't actually a thing in middle earth but I love this song so much and I felt it was right for creating the scene that's why I included it. Hopefully you'll know what I mean. Accidently posted an older version of this chapter but i have replaced it so problem solved. sorry for confusion!

 **Live4dancing** \- haha I agree!

 **ThatOtherWriterGir** l- glad you enjoyed chapter 3 so much! I confess I did love writing that one :)

* * *

The evening meal passed in a more civilised manner this time. This was mainly because the elves had conceded and provided meat at the table to keep the dwarves occupied, depriving Bofur the necessity of re-enacting his performance yesterday. Don't misunderstand; they were still noisy and merry, they were merely… contained in their seats. Much to the relief of the elves who didn't appear to have recovered from the previous meal shared with the travellers. After dinner the company retired to their veranda and were amusing themselves with music, stories and general silliness while Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin consulted Lord Elrond so that he may translate the hidden runes on their map. Fraylin however was not amongst either of them; she sat on a small bank next to a tranquil stream, observing the night sky, contemplating the journey ahead.

' _What is going to happen next? Orcs are hunting us Gandalf had revealed prior Radagast leading them away. How would this affect their quest? It would definitely be more perilous than any had predicted when they began this expedition._ '

She was snapped out of her reverie by footfalls behind her. They definitely weren't an elf, they tended to glide and float gracefully above the ground silently. This thud was a distinctly dwarf sound, their heavy boots weighing them down announcing their approach. Fraylin did not turn to identify her intruder; she already had a strong feeling as to who would join her.

Fili had been watching her a while now. The veranda Lord Elrond had given them included a balcony providing a view of the surrounding gardens, streams and in the distance a waterfall that in spite of their powerful nature seemed to calm the atmosphere. To Fili this landscape was made more flawless by the vision that rested quietly by one of the streams. She had part of her chestnut hair braided into a crown, allowing the rest to flow seamlessly down her back. She kept the evening gown she wore to dinner on; her toes were poking out of the bottom of its purple cloth while her elegant slippers lay beside her. Fili found himself moving to her before he was even aware he was doing it. If she noticed of his advancing presence, which he had no doubt she had, she gave no indication. He placed himself alongside her, so close their shoulders were practically touching. He could sense she was concerned about something, but like father like daughter she was not one to freely voice her troubles therefore he remained mute, letting her know he was here but she was under no pressure to talk.

Thanking Fili for his comfort Fraylin leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, oblivious to his increasing heartbeat and his inability to draw breath. Fili gulped as he desperately tried to settle himself. ' _Mahal this woman is going to kill me, a minor touch and I'm a goner_ ' he thought.

"What are we going to do Fee? Orcs are after us. And you know as well as I that the misty mountains are dangerous… many have entered and never been located. Trolls reside in those caves ready to pounce on unsuspecting people." She finally questioned her tone worried. Fili shifted his arm around her creating a soothing embrace, reassuring her,

"Fay breathe. Now we are going to accompany our king wherever he may lead. We are all going to reach Erebor, show that hideous dragon our nice sharp weapons, and reclaim our homeland. If we encounter any orcs, they better pray they can sprint fast enough away because I promise you, I will allow _nothing_ to harm you. Plus I think a grunt from Dwalin would be enough to send anyone running away" he added with a teasing smile to lift her mood. "As to the trolls, I have a bone to pick with them so I'd gladly take on a few who foolishly cross our path"

Fraylin gave a light chuckle before replying, "You're such a moron, going to take on trolls single-handedly because you 'have a bone to pick' with them". Fili looked at her pointedly, raising his eyebrows in a 'oh and what is it you did the other day?' kind of gesture. "Alright I get it!" Fay laughed with him. As they calmed down Fay whispered confidingly, "Thanks Fee. You are going to make a remarkable king someday you know. I'd willingly follow you".

Fili turned his head to her at this. As next in line he knew he would become king once Thorin died but it didn't mean he felt confident at the prospect. How was he to measure up to his uncle, the dwarf who had killed Azog the defiler? Escaped dragon fire? Made a new life for their people in the Blue Mountains? Fili was had done nothing as mighty as that, he was still young and made mistakes, hardly qualities to lead a race with. Yet here Fraylin rested contentedly in his arms promising he would be a great leader….and for the first time in his life, he really believed it. His heart had skipped a beat at her words, _she_ believed in him. A grin spreading across his face he began to rise, startling the lady in his arms. He pulled her up and moved further away from the water.

"Come on, you owe me a dance my lady" He cheerfully stated as he clasped her dainty right hand and placed his right hand at her lower back. Smiling happily she argued,

"What? We can't there's no music!" however she still prepared her stance.

"Details" Fili countered unfazed. While he led her through the dance he tenderly sang,

" _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte_"

Fraylin had never heard this song meaning couldn't perform with him. Instead she positioned her head to his chest and closed her eyes, blindly following the prince's lead absorbing every word.

" _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte_"

Fili's gaze was focused on Fraylin's face. Her eyes were shut so she could not catch him. She looked breath-taking. There was a slight tug pulling at her lips. He could help himself from longing to touch them; fortunately her own hand prevented the blonde from executing his thoughts.

" _Side by side with your loved one  
You'll find enchantment here_"

Being pressed against him she could feel the deep rumble in his chest as he softly sang. It was so calming and soothing. Everything just felt…right.

" _The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near_"

If Fili wasn't completely sure before he now knew with absolute certainty that Fraylin was his One. His everything. Fraylin tilted her head slightly as she opened her hazel eyes and stared back at him, an affectionate smile gracing her features.

" _For this is the night, and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte_"

The pair remained as they were after Fili finished both perfectly content to stay like this the rest of the night. Neither could break their gaze, they were locked there as they got more and more lost in each other. Licking her lips Fraylin breathed,

"I liked that song." She confessed, "Where ever did you learn it?" Equally quiet Fili answered,

"When I was a child, mother and father would put me to bed. But sometimes I couldn't fall asleep immediately…instead I would move to the window and look out. Adad would take my mother into the garden and with only the moon illuminating them, they would dance to this as he sang. His voice was so adoring and warm I would drift off peacefully."

Fraylin's mouth had parted while he recounted the memory. It was such a loving and heart-warming moment his parents shared. Blinking slowly she tilted her neck back so that she now possessed a clearer view of the dwarf in whose caring arms she still resided.

Fili swallowed as he inched his lips closer to hers. His eyes flicked between hazel and red. She seemed to be in a similar predicament except with his blue pupils. Wetting his lips he edged even nearer.

Fraylin was pinned. She couldn't move. She _daren't_ move. Soft breaths escaped her as the prince shifted towards her. Their lips were so close now; they were sharing the same air.

* * *

Dwalin was with the others laughing gaily as Bofur frantically patted his arm which had caught fire when he tried to retrieve his hat from Ori who he had stealthy obtained the item. Suddenly Kili, who was standing over on the balcony, faced them and gesturing his hands frantically told them impatiently,

"Will you shush! I am trying to listen!"

This baffled the other members of the company. Kili being the youngest amongst them after wee Ori was always the centre of mischief, silliness and general tomfoolery. ' _What's wrong with the lad? Why isn't he joining us?_ ' Dwalin's paternal mind wondered. The lad had seemed in keen spirits earlier in fact he had been the one who poured wine down Oin's ear trumpet when they retired from dinner. What could have happened between now and then to cause such a drastic change in behaviour?

By now Kili had returned his focus to the view from the balcony. Oin moved to the prince's side, perhaps some sort of illness or flu ailed they young dwarf causing his contrast in attitude. When he arrived though, he knew _exactly_ what was wrong. The healer's jaw slacked, his eyes widened comically and his ear trumpet clattered to the floor.

His reaction only perplexed the company more. ' _What is going on?_ ' Dwalin wondered. Curiosity drove Nori to walk to the balcony and similar to Oin his expression swiftly changed and the dwarf covered his open mouth with his hand.

"What is it lads?" Bofur eventually asked the question all the others wanted to know. However the trio didn't respond, they didn't even look back, their gazes focused on whatever it was they could see. Impatient and getting tired of being kept in the dark Gloin, Ori and Dori stepped onto the balcony each one falling into the same state as those before them.

"Is it more food?" Bombur inquired naïvely as he waddled to the others his mouth already stuffed with a giant sandwich which was promptly forgotten about. The part-masticated snack was exposed to the elements as the large dwarf was hit by shock.

"Right that's enough" Dwalin declared as both he and Bofur made their way over to the rest of the company. What he saw stunned him, but not quite the same way it had the others.

There on the grass below Fili and Fraylin were swaying gently. The lady's head was placed softly on the royal heir's broad chest as he led them about the dance. Fili wore such an adoring expression it could clearly be seen even from this distance. The love in his eyes shone bright as day. He was singing but the company could barely make out his words they were so quiet.

The company stared on in a paralyzing state of astonishment. Kili seemed to be the sole member not sporting a surprised expression but instead an ecstatic smirk as he explained,

"He's singing Bella Notte... Adad used to sing and dance with Amad to this." When the company said nothing he continued, "Looks like my dear khâzash is finally making a move" forgetting the protective dwarf near him who most assuredly preferred the prince was not making any moves on his daughter.

While Kili spoke the song had ended and the couple had ceased dancing but they had not left the embrace. Fraylin's head was raised and Fili was slowly, almost undetectably, bringing his face to meet hers. Fraylin was not withdrawing from the gesture resulting in Kili letting out an extremely unmanly squeal of excitement and anticipation. The company would have chuckled at him had they too not been so entrapped by the pair in front of them. Their lips were getting closer and closer.

* * *

Fili didn't blink. He didn't breath. Not a single thought passing in his brain. Fraylin was here. With _him_. In _his_ arms. She hadn't retreated as he guided his lips towards her. He was finally going to know what she felt like. What her lips tasted like. Whether her kiss would be everything he had ever dreamed and imagined. Would the tingles he felt when she had kissed his forehead the other night return? He was about to answer all these questions and complete the distance when…

"HOY!"

Someone thundered, their less-than-pleased voice echoed through the valley. Fili was convinced even Smaug could hear it. However it had the desired effect and the duo were thrown apart by the unexpected interruption. Hushed scolding could be heard,

"What do you think you are doing?" Bofur admonished with an accompanying thwack.

"They were about to kiss!" Ori added. He was such a romantic.

"Yeah Dwalin! You couldn't let them have a moment?" Kili argued.

Well that woke Fili right up from his daze, _Dwalin_ as in Fay's _father_ had spotted them! Yeap he was officially a dead man. ' _Kili will make a good king I suppose after a bit of training_ ' Fili concluded.

Dwalin ignored these comments and yelled,

"WHY DON'T YOU STEP A MILE BACK THERE FILI!" in an obvious command not suggestion. Fraylin's face flushed a luminous red as she scuttled away back to the sanctuary that is Rivendell. Fili couldn't help but feel this 'sanctuary' was now a death trap where an angry papa bear loomed. Fili was likewise flustered, blushing right to the tips of his ears he waited for Fraylin to get a solid 10 second head start before he too walked to the veranda where a company of knowing dwarfs and one particularly intimidating father awaited.

* * *

When Fraylin arrived the company were 'acting casual', as they gathered around the fire they had abandoned. All except one. Her father was towering by the door; his arms firmly crossed glaring at his daughter with his eyebrows raised in a silent order for answers. Fraylin did something she hadn't done in years…she played the 'daddy card'.

"Daddy" she greeted in a sweet tone with her best smile, "You look handsome! Is that a new braid? It looks brilliant. You'll have to give me one too I simply love it. Well must be off Ori no doubt wants to talk to me…about a very important thing…in that direction…away from here. Such a shame so I'll be off" she pointed towards the panicked dwarf who had been dragged into this as an escape, taking a step she was stopped by an outstretched arm in front of her. Her father looked at, the 'Really? That was your tactic?' didn't even need to be uttered.

Fraylin groaned then turned to Dwalin, "Go on then. Hit me with it."

Dwalin merely leaned closer and said,

"You and I are going to have a very _loooong_ chat about this after I speak with that…soon to be deceased dwarf" he ended with a snarl glaring daggers towards Fili as he entered the veranda. Seizing her father's arm, she gave Fili a quick 'crazy eyes' look so he would take the hint and put as many company members between himself and Dwalin.

"Adad why not talk with me now? Hm I happen to be in a very chatty mood; in fact I'd love to speak with you now. You know me such a gossip!" She laughed nervously while she tugged futilely on Dwalin's arm to stop him, only resulting in her feet polishing the tiles beneath as he dragged her easily with him as he stalked towards the terrified prince. "Come on dad! We can get tea! ADAD!"

" _Move_ " Dwalin growled to the assembled company shielding the walking dead man. In a synchronised movement they looked to a frightened Fili and then to the enraged warrior. With a decisive nod, their faces resolute and adamant they silently conferred to each other.

At the same moment they all promptly parted providing a nice clear corridor between the two.

"Traitors" Fili cried, fear in his voice. An evil grin developed on Dwalin's features. "N-now Dwalin…you don't want to do this! T-this is all a BIG misunderstanding! D-Dwalin? D-D-Dwalin put that axe down…. _please_!" he begged as he retreated around the veranda.

"First you put your hands in certain places before dinner in Bag-End" The warrior began, "Following that there was the incident of you holding her in your arms after the dancing" He took another intimidating stride forward, Fraylin hanging of his arm pointlessly protesting, "Then the morning after you were lying on top of her, pinning her to the floor!" His voice grew louder as he continued to list the 'offences' Fili had committed, "After that there was the 'secret' meetings outside of camp, which you thought I didn't know about. Well laddie, let me teach you something right now, I am a father….we know _everything_ , nothing slips past us" he prowled forth, "That's not all of it either! You always rode a little too close to her pony for my liking" a chair fell while Fili desperately scrambled over it, "The way you charged after her when she was missing with those trolls, way more than your average concern for any other company member. And finally you try and kiss her in front of my very eyes, when you aren't even courting her! Pray where is my misunderstanding?! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN HER REPUTATION! HER PROSPECTS! I WON'T ALLOW HER TO BECOME SOMETHING YOU _USE_ FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT! SHE'S _**MY DAUGHTER!**_ " Dwalin concluded angrily, the care, love and desire to protect his child palpable in the atmosphere.

Fili was trapped in the corner with nothing more than pieces of furniture he had strewn about the floor in his haste to escape blocking Dwalin's path to him. However before the warrior could begin to shove them aside the doors opened once more and Thorin, Balin and Bilbo joined them.

Thorin quickly assessed the scene. Judging the way Fili cowered away from an irate Dwalin as Fraylin tried to pull him back told him everything he needed to know. His nephew had clearly tried something with Fay and been caught. On the one hand he couldn't fault his heir, it was obvious to everyone he loved her and even Dwalin knew that. Someone who loved his daughter, as much as the warrior loved Frida, was the sole kind of suiter Dwalin would ever part with his child for. So once he calmed down Dwalin would be a good man about it…probably…hopefully. But anyway at this current moment in time Dwalin wasn't thinking and merely following his paternal instincts to protect. Thorin needed to end this _now_.

"DWALIN" the king's voice cut across full of authority and power. "STAND DOWN".

The warrior ceased his movements and twisted his head to argue,

"But Thorin…He tried to-"

Thorin interrupted him, in the same tone but considerably quieter "Dwalin. I. Said. _Stand_. _Down_. We shall settle this later when you are more reasonable and they have explained themselves. Right now you are going to drop your weapon get over here and help me decipher this riddle Lord Elrond translated"

It was a tense few seconds until the clatter of metal rang through them. Dwalin held Fraylin's hand and brought him with him as he went to Thorin, yes he might not kill Fili right this second but he wasn't about to let him get anywhere near her either.

The prince melted to the floor in relief. Regaining his breath he stayed on the ground as Kili reached him and comfortingly rested his arm around his shoulders.

The others surrounded the fire and discussed this new information. They would need to get to Erebor by Durin's day meaning they'd have to get a move on if they were to make it. The rest of the night plans were amended and changed, Dwalin's homicidal rage subsided but two particular dwarfs were still kept far apart. In contrast to the previous night Fraylin would be sleeping with the company tonight so she could easily depart with them before first light.

She laid her bedroll next to Fili's already set yet vacant one. She snuggled under preparing to drift off believing that if her Adad thought she was asleep before Fili returned to his own bed he hopefully wouldn't divide them. This was proven wrong when Fili went to bed. The moment his head touched the pillow his entire roll was dragged a good five feet from Fraylin and the newly created space was filled when Dwalin set his own pack there establishing a firm boundary between the two, his expression wearing a smug smirk of satisfaction.

* * *

After that the night passed uneventfully despite the drama of the evening and soon it was morning and the company were making their way out of the valley following the path to the misty mountains. Balin and Thorin led the group, Kili and Fili behind him. Dwalin flanked the golden-haired dwarf scrutinizing his every move, sending dangerous and knowing glares much to his brother's amusement. At the rear were Fraylin, Bilbo and Ori. Dwalin had ensured there was as much space as possible between Fili and Fay at least until he got the opportunity to talk with his daughter and find out what she wants and is thinking. If she truly desired this he supposed he wouldn't stop her but there would most definitely be some ground rules established!

Fili didn't talk much as they marched, preferring to keep his focus on the road while his mind replayed what had happened between Fraylin and himself. He had been so close to kissing her. Another second and he would have been, after all she hadn't backed away from him when he leaned towards her. He had given her plenty time to leave if she didn't want to kiss him. Though he didn't know if he could take it should she reject him. He needed her. He was going to fight for her; no one could stop him, not Smaug, not Thorin, not the company and not even Dwalin.

Fraylin shared similar thoughts to the prince. She didn't know what had happened the other night, one second they were dancing then they were moving their heads together. The feeling should scare her but all Fraylin could do was wonder what it would have been like. She loved all of the company dearly, but Fili…Fili was _different_. She couldn't explain it. Did she love him? Of course but was she _in love_ with him? She didn't know. How does one know they are in love with someone? It's not like you get a letter by post declaring the fact or there's a clear test to work it out. Fraylin would just have to organize her confused thought and emotions and search for the answer. The lady was interrupted from her musings when Bilbo piped up beside her,

"Keep pulling that face and it'll be stuck like that, which is a shame because I was kind of hoping for a smile" the hobbit bumped her shoulder affectionately.

Fraylin chuckled slightly before she exclaimed "OH!" and began scrambling in her pockets. She knew she had in here somewhere. She spent most of the first night at Rivendell working on it.

Bilbo started at her questioningly, Fraylin was fretting about all her pockets and even her pack. What had she lost? Did she leave something behind? Finally she gave a triumphant grin and held an enclosed hand towards him.

"I just remembered, it's was your birthday yesterday" at Bilbo's scrunched up face she explained, "You told me when we were leaving the Shire. Anyway I don't specifically know what hobbits do to celebrate such occasions but I imagine it's not walk for miles with a bunch of outlandish dwarves!" She joked, "I meant to give this to you after we trained together but I forgot and became distracted" she continued shyly, "…well it's not much…I mean it's not really anything…but um I thought… I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you're here with us, plus your my friend. But it's really no big deal a-and you don't have to keep it. I mean it's never really been one of my talents. It's not importan- sorry I'm rambling. Here!"

She thrust her closed hand onto his open palm and deposited a small piece of cloth. Bilbo shifted his focus from a nervous Fay to the small bundle. Delicately he unfolded it. It was a light white material with dark blue embroidery.

She had made him a handkerchief. Bilbo couldn't help the slight snigger as he remember the last incident they shared regarding a handkerchief.

In one corner his initials had been lovingly sewn, and in a smaller size the initials U.P.T.O.C. Bilbo remained quiet as he inspected the fabric; this only made Fraylin more anxious.

"I know it's probably not what other hobbits do but I felt you should get something", the halfling didn't reply still staring at his new handkerchief, "This gift in no way means we are courting or engaged or anything just to clarify if that's what you're worried about" Fraylin quipped hoping to get a response. That did it.

Bilbo lifted his head back to see Fraylin once more, smiling he told her,

"T-Thank you. I can't believe you even remembered. H-how did you do this?"

Pleased he liked her gift Fraylin explained,

"Well I asked for some material when we arrived at Rivendell and Lord Elrond was kind enough to give me that and I simply embroidered it. I thought you might want one, since we heartlessly refused to return to Bag-End" She concluded much more confidently wearing a smirk now she was assured Bilbo didn't hate it. He let out a laugh,

"But what does… U.P.T.O.C. mean?" he inquired

"Oh that, I added it so anyone who borrows it know that Bilbo Baggins is Under the Protection of Thorin Oakenshield's Company, especially from me might I add. Can't have our beloved burglar going around unguarded can we!"

Bilbo stuttered unable to reply. Her gift was really thoughtful and he liked having a nice reminder he was one of the company, sometimes he didn't feel like he fitted in but he would always treasure this. He was spared the need to reply when Bofur interjected teasingly,

"I hope that isn't a token Fay, your poor father's heart wouldn't take it! Plus no doubt a certain dwarf would prefer to receive such a gesture" his voice knowing with his eyebrows raised in insulation.

"Oh shush Bofur" she replied blushing as she moved to walk beside Dori.

* * *

By the evening the company had reached the mountain and were walking in single file along the narrow side. There was a fierce storm about them, making the path slippery and treacherous. There were shouts of "Hold on" and "Watch your step!" but they could scarcely be heard over the thunderstorm that deafened their ears. Lightening crackled through the air giving the dwarfs a brief flash of the rocks ahead; it was their only source of light under these thick clouds. The weather was only getting worse, poor Bilbo nearly fell into the pitch black chasm; he was saved by Dwalin and Bofur's hands quickly grasping his shoulder.

"WE MUST FIND SHELTER!" Thorin roared between the rumble of thunder. ' _No, really?_ ' Fraylin's mind retorted, ' _about bloody time too!_ ' The company barely moved three steps forward when Dwalin's deep voice boomed,

"LOOK OUT!"

Rotating to identify the threat Fraylin stared in horror as a gargantuan chuck of the mountain flew through the air and smashed above them sending down solid blocks of stone onto them. She screamed as she moulded with the rock side desperately shielding herself from the debris. Amongst the chaos she could make out her uncle announcing,

"This is no thunderstorm…IT'S A THUNDERBATTLE! LOOK!"

As if answering his call a form emerged from the mist. It was an enormous being fully encased in stone. ' _WHAT?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A DAMNED MOUNTAIN! THEY DON'T MOVE! THAT IS JUST IN STORIES, REAL MOUNTAINS STAY STILL! THEY CERTAINLY DON'T BATTLE ONE ANOTHER, ESPECIALLY WHEN ONE SEEMS TO BE ABOVE US IF HIS AIM IS TRUE_ ' Fraylin ranted internally. Further down the line from her Bofur staggered to the edge to get a better view. Finally he declared in an astonished voice,

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

* * *

AN/ there you go. Let me know what you think. Review please. I hope you understood what I meant about Bella Notte (Owned by Disney in Lady and the Tramp) I felt it was right for the moment despite Italian not existing in middle earth but I couldn't find a better song to replace it with. Any questions and suggestions are welcome!


	11. Rocky Fights, Relationships And Falls

AN/Here we go new chapter. Enjoy and review please. Opinions, suggestions and thoughts are welcome. I need to know if think I am going in the right direction with this.

* * *

No sooner had Bofur announced this when another massive clump of the mountain crashed above them. Following its trajectory Fraylin could see the other form it was attacking. It too was covered in stone and maybe even taller than the first. Fear gripped Fraylin as she clung to the mountain. She knew something bad was going to happen at Rivendell and seemed fate had decided to prove her right.

"TAKE COVER YOU FOOL" Thorin bellowed to the awe-struck Bofur as he shielded Fraylin's body with his own. He would not allow her to get hurt. He could feel her trembling beneath him.

Fraylin kept her eyes squeezed tight. She couldn't see anything; she could only hear the warnings and cries of the company just before a resounding smash violently shook the earth. The path was narrow as it was but she knew it was crumbling dangerously away from Bilbo's alerted scream. In the midst of her terror a familiar and comforting voice called out to her,

"Fay, I need you to focus, you need to look out okay!" Thorin spoke in her ear. Steeling herself she inhaled deeply and nodded. When she opened her eyes she evaluated the situation. Thorin's body was blocking part of her vision but she could clearly see to stone giants hurtling boulders at one another the resulting debris tumbling down the mountain side around them. There were no dwarfs to her left aside from Thorin and behind her was Balin and Dori but beyond them she could not see for Thorin's muscular bicep interrupted her view. Suddenly the ground shook again…but this was not like the vibrations she had felt before….they were physically moving, the landscape about her was shifting. The explanation struck Fraylin.

' _Mahal we're…_ _ **on**_ _a giant!_ '

In the distance she heard the panicked tones of Fili and Kili.

"What's happening?!" Kili urgently questioned. She couldn't see them but she knew the company were being separated.

' _Not everyone is on the giant. We are going to be torn apart! At least they will hopefully be on a portion of unmoving land, relatively safe_ ' Fraylin comforted herself. Although this relief was short lived as it shattered at the unnerved pleas from Fili,

"KEE! GRAB MY HAND!"

' _No…that's the cut-off point! Fili and Kili!? Last I remember who was ahead between the two? Who was it? Fili or Kili? Fili or Kili? Fee was behind! That means he is safe. He is the one on solid ground._ ' Despite the fear and worry she felt for herself and Kili as well as all the others on this side of the rock she couldn't help but have a little hope that everyone behind Fili like her Adad, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur and sweet little Ori would be unharmed.

She was thrown from her musings when the being they were on stepped up and started to stumble forth. Screaming she clung to Thorin's coat as the leg they stood on swept into a more stable section of the mountain.

"GO, GO, GO!" The king commanded this section of the company while he dragged her with him. Fraylin couldn't help but give a shaky smile through her hurried breathing. They were secure and all of them had made it. Sure there was now a large gaping hole between both portions of the company, but now all 15 were off some suicidal giant which was considerably better than five seconds before.

Or so Fraylin thought. As soon as she had concluded this opinion her face returned to a horror-struck one.

She was wrong.

The other members weren't on stable ground to begin with. Fraylin must have been on the creatures left leg not the right one as she had supposed, meaning…Fili and her father plus the others were still riding on the stone being!

The colossal duo continued their fight oblivious to the small company currently residing on one. A couple jabs, ducks, blocks and punches later the fight was drawing to close and it did not look good. The form they had spotted first was wiping the floor with the other…the other which carried Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, Bilbo, Fili and poor wee Ori.

Finally a direct blow to the latter's face sent it plunging back to the mountain. As it futilely tried to establish it's footing once more the stranded members of the company swung in front of Fraylin and her half of the company. The few she spotted first were Ori, Bombur and Dwalin.

"ADAD!" she cried as he quickly passed them. She had expected him to be scared or at least look concerned at his predicament instead he had spotted her and Balin standing there and with a relieved sigh smiled.

' _HE FECKING SMILED!?WHILE RIDING A WILD, UNCONTROLLABLE; AND JUST BECAUSE FATE CURRENTLY HATES ME, A LIKELY UNSTOPPABLE CREATURE AND HE JUST SMILES! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!_ ' Fraylin fumed, ' _SMILING IN THESE CIRCUMSTANCES IS LIKE ACCEPTING YOUR IMPENDING DOOM RATHER THAN FIGHTING IT AND DURIN HELP ME HE IS GOING TO DAMN WELL FIGHT HIS DEATH! HE_ _ **WILL NOT**_ _DIE TODAY!_ " Fraylin vowed as she ranted in fury at his uncaring attitude.

Those dwarfs were soon replaced with Bilbo, Bofur and Fili as they swayed into sight. Bilbo looked terrified and rightly so. His knuckles were white from clinging to any grips he could find on the wall behind him. To his left Bofur balanced, trying to keep his footing as he held his hand on Bilbo's stomach acting as a barrier to prevent the hobbit from being thrown off.

And finally there was Fee. He was in a crouched position leaning against the mountain having obviously stumbled. Fraylin could see his eyes were lingering on the disappearing form of his brother, they were wide with dread but he was wearing a brave face, no doubt to try and offer a little comfort to the afraid Kili. Fili's focus then scoured for her. Upon locating her he just stared. She was his sole focus, like it had been with Kili except it was different somehow. There was an intensity there, as if he was absorbing every inch of her. Fraylin could see there was something more in his eyes; it almost looked like…regret? She had no time to decipher this though as he was removed from her vision.

"FILI!" She called as if praying the falling giant would somehow hear her and pop up once more so she could see him. Of course the creature paid her pleas no mind as he continued to drop, its back bending under the force of the strike causing his knees to be pushed towards part of the mountain next to Thorin and Fraylin.

Protests and prayers were uttered futilely from the company as they could only look on in horror as their fellow members…no their kin smashed ruthlessly into the solid rock.

"NOOOOOO!" the tortured cry from Thorin echoed off the rocks as the knee somehow ploughed even further into face of the mountain. Fraylin's veins were ice. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

Fili was on there. He wasn't supposed to die like this. ' _I didn't save him so he could live to be flattened savagely between mountains. He was supposed to survive the warg to live his life! He was supposed to reclaim Erebor, help rebuild our homeland, eventually become king. Get married, have kids, grow old and_ _ **live**_ ' Fraylin's mind argued. Then grief slammed into her once more.

Her father was on there. Like Fili there was no way he could have survived that…but he couldn't die. He still had to tell her off for incident at Rivendell, he still had to try and kill Fili again; he still had to ground her for a decade when Erebor was taken. He couldn't die. ' _Both my parents are dead. I guess I truly am an orphan now. Balin is my sole kin, what are we going to do now?_ ' She spiralled despairingly.

The rocky knee retreated into the bottomless ravine, and as expected no bodies remained there. Fraylin wouldn't accept this. They were not dead. They couldn't be dead. There was still so much in their lives to be done! She charged past Thorin to where the company would be.

"ADAD!? FILI?! BOFUR?! COME ON ANSWER ME!"

Her desperate calls need not be answered for she had found them.

In a cluttered heap lay Ori, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin and Fili…alive and groaning as they righted themselves. Fay hurriedly released a thankful breath as she tackled her father into the ground once more.

"Oh thank Mahal you're alive I didn't know what I was going to do!" she rambled as she clung to him, entrapped in his own pleased embrace.

Unexpectedly Fraylin retreated from Dwalin and slapped his arm…hard.

"OW!" the warrior yelped glaring in shock at his daughter, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that!" she admonished before quipping, "I am too young and beautiful to die from a heart attack the world needs me". Dwalin smiled and shook his head affectionately at his daughter's antics. A snort from behind him then attracted her focus.

"FILI!" She uttered before leaping onto him hugging him tightly. Fili seemed a bit hesitant to return the gesture until Dwalin arose, observed the pair then looked firmly into the prince's eyes and granted,

"Just this once". With nothing else restraining the heir he wrapped his soaked arms about her pulling her close to him. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. The last time he had truly been with her was their dance at Rivendell, all day Dwalin had kept them apart, and after surviving what he did a bit of Fraylin's care and touch was what he needed. Her firm erratic heartbeat thrashing against his own chest sent shivers down his spine and it was not due to the cold. Her chilled nose buried in his neck burned his skin. He felt _alive_ , and he had a sneaking suspicious it was not because of his near-death experience but from the beautiful dwarrowdam in his lap. They stayed like this for a few moments until the heard the thud of dwarven boots approaching. Thorin and the rest were catching up after Fraylin's crazy sprint. Reluctantly releasing Fraylin he helped her stand up. The second both he and Fraylin were upright a solid mass charged into Fili ramming him into the ground as Fraylin laughed.

"Oh I thought you were dead! Amad would have tanned my hide for letting anything happen to you" Kili's exclaimed in evident relief causing his brother to chuckle. Behind Kili, where Fraylin had stood before she returned to her own kin's reunion, Thorin smiled down at the prince. This happy moment was cut short when Bofur worryingly questioned,

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?!" The dwarves quickly looked about them in search. Finally Bofur spotted him; "THERE!" he declared pointing to edge of the ledge.

Fraylin, her father and her uncle joined Bofur as he reached down trying to grab any part of Bilbo. Fraylin's muscles were complaining from the strain they were suffering as she desperately tried to stretch a teensy bit further, she would not allow him to survive the crash he had, just to fall into a dark pit below. In her peripheral vision she saw Thorin jump off.

' _WHAT!? DID THORIN JUST DIVE TO HIS DEATH?!'_ she began to rave when she noticed his fingers gripping the ledge and found him to Bilbo's right. He firmly grasped his jacket and tossed him up into the reach of the awaiting company. Fraylin and Balin caught him and started to drag him up only to discover to their horror Thorin slipped. Fortunately Dwalin had quickly seized him and hauled the king back to the company utilising his great strength. While the company sorted themselves out and caught their breath Dwalin patted Bilbo's back and sighed,

"I thought we lost our burglar" however instead of the reassured mutters agreeing to his statement, a cold and scolding voice answered,

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us"

Thorin scowled at Bilbo as he made his announcement so he failed to see Fraylin menacingly stalk forth a barely controlled expression of rage blanketing her features. He was made aware of her when she stood toe to toe with him, obscuring his sight of Bilbo and growled surprisingly clear considering the storm raging on that they were still under siege from,

" _Take that back and apologize_ ",

The stoic leader did nothing in response except shift his glare from the hobbit to the clench-fisted Fraylin. "I said take that back and apologize… **now** " she repeated louder this time.

Thorin narrowed his eyes into slits and bit back,

"No. To do so would be a lie and you _girl_ would be wise to hold your tongue when addressing your king"

The company could see Fraylin's arm vibrate violently with the effort to hold her punches, she was well-known for her fierce right-hook and if Thorin carried on like this he would have first-hand experience of it. Fraylin straightened her back and squared her shoulders during the attack.

"If anybody else had been dangling from that ledge you wouldn't say that. You would be acting as you should be which is being eff-ing thankful he is still with us. So locate your head, and haul it from outta your ass and apologize"

Thorin shifted his stance to tower over the defiant lady. "That burglar" he spat, "has thought of nothing of his comfy home since he left"

Fraylin raised her eyes mockingly at this and sardonically retorted, "Oh? And pray what precisely have you been doing for the past 6 decades since Erebor was taken? Does this mean you have no place amongst us?" Fraylin was spared the scathing reply of their leader when Balin interrupted,

"Thorin, there is a cave ahead we can take shelter in, come"

The king and lady were glued to their aggressive positions a few moments more before Thorin moved away his anger being released through his destructive stomps to the location Balin had mentioned. Fraylin glowered after him and was only liberated from her task when Dwalin softly guided her to the cave mumbling something about her mother's temper.

Tensions were high following that between the two. The lack of fire and the horrible rainstorm thundering on outside did nothing to alleviate this. Therefore there was nothing more to be done but eat their cold supplies and sleep.

* * *

Bofur was on watch that night near the entrance to the cave as the others slept. Thorin was deep in the hollow of the mountain meaning that Fraylin rested by Bofur. Her father lay behind her acting as a solid and determined barrier between herself and a certain golden-haired dwarf, it was a sight that amuse the hatted toymaker no end. In her slumber Fraylin had rolled over making her head rest atop his knee, Bofur hadn't the heart to move her in case she awakened; she had a tough day and deserved any sleep she could get. A shadow crossing the opposite side of the wall drew his attention. Bofur kept his eyes in slits not alerting the being to his watchful eye. The bottom of the shadow met with some distinctive hobbit sized feet, as Bilbo carefully clambered over the unconscious company and approached Fraylin. Smiling sadly to her still form he gently took out a white cloth from his waistcoat and delicately placed it into her curled fingers...it was her mother's handkerchief, the one the company had mistaken for a token. Bofur watched as he retreated from her gripped his pack tightly and began to make his way to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered. Bilbo's back stiffened at being caught; he looked over his shoulder to reply to Bofur determinedly,

"Back to Rivendell" This caused Bofur to forget all about the slumbering lady and hobble closer to Bilbo.

"No, you can't turn back now you're part of the company! You're one of us!" he urgently reasoned.

"I'm not though am I? ...Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I dunno what I was thinking. I should never have ran out my door" As Bilbo confessed this Fraylin blinked her eyes groggily and overheard. From her position on the floor she alarmingly whispered,

"You're leaving us?!" quickly jumping up and joining Bofur's side, "You can't do that! What Thorin said earlier he didn't mean it!" at Bilbo's sceptical look she continued, "We can wake him up and he'll prove it and _if_ , and this is a big if, _if_ he still thinks you should go you can and he will enjoy a first-hand experience at flying between mountains".

Bilbo shook his head at her preparing to reaffirm his decision to leave but he was cut off from doing so by Bofur's empathetic tone,

"You're homesick! I understand"

"No you _don't_. You don't understand none of you do. You're _dwarves_. You're used t-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo harshly exclaimed but kept his voice low. Seeing the fallen faces of the pair he became regretful, "I am sorry...I don-" coughing he ceased his apology.

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere" Bofur agreed sadly, turning back to see the company. "I wish you all the luck in the world… I really do"

"WHAT?" Fraylin whispered fiercely, "You're really going to let him leave!" she exclaimed to Bofur before reaching out to Bilbo and obtaining the hankie she had gifted him and waving it in the hobbit's face futility trying to argue her case,

"Bilbo you can't leave us! I didn't give you this handkerchief stating you are one of the company to lie! You _are_ part of the company!" Bilbo stared resignedly at her and gently held the waving hand in a sign of his firm decision to leave. Sensing defeat Fraylin gave a grieved sigh, pulled him into an embrace and concluded, "Okay then. But you take this with you so you always remember us because I won't forget about you. And you have to promise to write to me! I need to know everything going on in your life. Who stole the newest crops from Farmer MacGrot, Maggot or whatever he's called, farm. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' latest exploits. If she gives you any trouble you tell me and I'll come running alright? I'll show her the shiny side of my axe. Promise me Bilbo"

He nodded into her shoulder then left her sad embrace. He was about to turn and go when,

"What's that?" Bofur asked curiously staring at Bilbo's sword. The hobbit unsheathed his glowing blue blade as a concerned expression grew. He did not have the opportunity to answer Bofur when unnerving creaks echoed and Thorin's magnificent voice commanded,

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The company had no time to fulfil their king's orders as the very ground they were on split open swallowing them down into tunnels. As they slid and slithered deeper and deeper into the tunnels a possible cause for this attack struck Fraylin. She had heard rumours that goblins dwelled in the Misty Mountains, she had dismissed it as codswallop at the time but now skidding roughly along the rocks she was somewhat inclined to believe them. If she was correct this would not be good. Goblins are vile creatures with no morals or principles; they simply scavenge, steal and take whatever they please. Anything of value is something they desire, this could be items, gems, and even…people. Thorin, Fili and Kili being members of the royal line of Durin would all be viewed as a potential profit, be it to be ransomed off to their kin in the Iron Hills or sold to enemies if the goblins found out their heritage. Sadly they weren't they only things viewed as a potential commodity that could be sold. Dwarrowdams also fitted that description due to their rarity and treasured rank in the dwarven race meaning she would be in danger too.

They suddenly fell in a crumpled heap and unfortunately for the company besides Bofur, Bilbo and Fraylin who were at the exit when they plummeted; Bombur forcefully bounced against them as he landed resulting in several groans of pain. Fraylin however was too preoccupied with attempting to protect herself to care.

She stretched over to Bofur and stole his beloved hat and quickly placed it atop her own head. It wasn't much but goblins are dumb, slow creatures so it may do the trick. As long as she didn't speak of identify herself as a lady she'd hopefully be fine.

Before the company had the chance to stand and prepare any form of defence a vicious swarm of disgusting goblins advanced on them. Poor Bifur who had landed mostly free from the company's weight was immediately yanked up by 3 goblins each one clawing away at his armour, snatching weapons and any other things they could touch.

As slimy hands covered her body Fraylin withheld any retort, protest, and cry or basically any noise lest they figure out her true gender. Instead she settled for violently embedding her closed fist into one of their faces causing them to stumble back and over the un-barricaded walkways. She grabbed another by its shoulders and using all her strength flipped it in the air before slamming its body towards the edge.

Other company members had the same idea and soon all of them were attacking anything they could. She could see Fili and her father shoving goblins aside in a bid to get close to her. However it was all for nought because they goblins far outnumbered the company and so despite their struggles they were gradually hauled out of the basket they landed in.

They were herded along as a foul and vulgar song was sung merrily by the monsters around them filling the air. To Thorin's relief and, if he was being truthful surprise, Fraylin seemed to be holding in her opinions, which in itself was quite the achievement. Even as a child the girl was well-known for her vicious temper and sharp tongue, she was brutally honest in her pronouncements and it really didn't matter if you were king of all of middle earth or a person of low ranking, she would tell you exactly what she thought. It was one of the many things he loved about her, her spirit and personality wouldn't be contained and she stuck to her principles no matter who foolishly tried to intimidate her. In fact he knew for a fact that when idiots attempt to scare or threaten her it just makes her cheekier, wittier and cockier. Quite like Dwalin she is unwilling to show her fear so she replaces it with another emotion…in her case humour.

The company was brought to a halt when they reached a wooden stage that was exposed and effortless to see from anywhere in this wretched place. Across from where they had entered was a sickening throne constructed from dirty bones, directly below it lay a pile of goblin corpses acting as a revolting set of steps to lower whoever sat there. That question was easily solved as a mountain of odious fat wobbled before them in a 'dance' as it 'sang'. The tiny bone crown atop his enormous head revealed him to be the goblins' king. He was the largest any of the company had seen, covered in warts, the overhang of his body practically hiding his mostly missing loincloth. Fraylin wasn't sure whether or not to be thankful for the Goblinking's excessive fat, on the one hand the way it shook as he danced made her nauseous but she was most definitely pleased that there was a second line of defence covering his junk.

The song finally ended as the company huddled together. Fraylin was tucked away in the centre obscured from view, Thorin ahead of her his tall frame blocking the Goblinking's view to her. Only when he had taken his seat did he address the company.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions" he boasted, his voice resounding off the rocky walls. Balin stepped forward from behind Fraylin, his tone uncommonly harsh for the mellow adviser,

"That not a song…ITS AN ABOMINATION!" as he shouted this there was an uproar of protests from the goblins who were affronted that this dwarf would dare insult their king. The Goblinking was unfazed by Balin's disgust and actually seemed amused.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations that's all you're gonna find down here" he replied casually while his minions removed the company's more obvious weapons and scattered them about the floor.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins!?" the portly king cried stepping down from his throne to loom over the dwarfs.

"Dwarves your malevolence" one goblin answered

"DWARVES!" the Goblinking exclaimed

"We found 'em on the front porch" another minion added; glad to be of service to his king.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" the Goblinking commanded firmly resulting in a flurry of movement as goblins forced themselves between the tightly packed dwarves.

Fraylin kept her head low as grimy hands patted for her blades. Behind her Balin was being thoroughly searched by 3 goblins, her own father requiring 5 goblins to hold him down and a further 3 to comb through his possessions. Ahead of her she could see Thorin grumbling and struggling although not with the true force the king was capable of probably because it would be futile. But suddenly when one goblin was lifting a dagger from behind his head Thorin became agitate, frantically trying to stop this single goblin. Fraylin wondered why? What was so important about that one weapon, it looked just like his other claimed ones. And then Fraylin saw it.

Around the handle of the sheathed dagger was a familiar twine of string which, although unseen Fraylin knew, was attached to a very important dwarven key. The goblins had confiscated the key to the secret door to Erebor! The company _needed_ that key if they were to succeed! By some stroke of luck the goblins were oblivious to the great treasure they had acquired and continued to search a less resistant leader. Thorin's gaze was following where the key had landed before he shifted it away to prevent the scrutinising goblins cottoning on to it.

Fraylin tried to think. They needed to obtain that key again. She would not allow the Goblinking to keep it! But how? If they fought their way to it, their actions would have the opposite effect and draw the goblins to it besides there is no way they could win against such numbers. They'd need a distraction but what!? Fraylin prayed that Gandalf were here, he'd know what to do or come up with some clever plot to get it back. While Fraylin scrambled her brain for a plan a squeaky goblin that had been inspecting Nori declared,

"It's my belief your great protuberance that they are in league with elves!" the repulsive goblin raised a candelabra to its king as evidence. The Goblinking took it and examined the bottom.

"Made in Rivendell. Second age, couldn't give it away!" he decided nonchalantly throwing it into the bottomless pit beneath them without batting an eye. As he said this Dori and Fraylin turned and glared a Nori their scolding clear to read in their eyes. ' _We specifically told him off whenever he had pocketed something, how had he even snuck one past them?! Not important_ ' Fraylin reminded herself, ' _must get the key back!_ '

Nori shrugged his shoulders bashfully then defended himself, "Just a couple of keepsakes". The company's attention was removed from Nori when the gigantic walking body of fat that the goblins' called king spoke once more,

"What are you doing in these parts?" he demanded his large eye sweeping over them threateningly daring them to disobey him. Thorin moved to reveal himself but was pushed back by Oin as he announced,

"Don't worry lads I'll handle this".

' _That's it!_ ' Fraylin mentally rejoiced at her new plan, sure it was stupid and dangerous and all the things she promised her Adad and Fili she wouldn't do again but it was the _only_ way they could retrieve the key undetected. While Oin dealt with the Goblinking conversed Fraylin stealthily crept closer to Thorin so she could easily whisper in his ear unobserved.

"Psst, Thorin, I have an idea." The king gave the slightest of nods to indicate she had his attention, "We need a distraction so that we can collect the key." Now for the hard part "I can be that distraction" Thorin spun his head wildly to her at this but he was deprived of a reply when the Goblinking thundered,

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet" marching forward menacingly he batted a group of his minions off the side. Bofur leapt in front of the company and halted the wart-faced king in his tracks,

"If it's more information you're wanting I'm the one you should speak to!"

Once the focus had again be trapped by another dwarf Thorin widened his eyes a Fraylin as a silent objection to her irresponsible plan, which was pointless as it just made her more determined. Hissing in his ear she replied,

"Well do you have a better plan because I am all ears? It's not like I am rejoicing at the notion Thorin! But it's the only thing that will be a big enough distraction to gather _every single_ goblin's attention and you know it. And before you suggest yourself who is going to get the key if you do hm? You are the closest so you'll be the one less likely to be caught! You better be ready because I am about to go!" her persuasive speech was interrupted again by the Goblinking as he bellowed,

"SHUT UP!"

Without allowing Thorin to approve her plan or stop her Fraylin pushed herself out of the company and into plain sight. The dwarves looked panicked at her as she promptly removed her hat.

"Honestly will you keep it down, you're acting like such a baby" she complained to a stunned Goblinking. It took a few moments for the Goblinking to find his voice, once he did however an evil smirk crossed his face as he announced,

"Well lads, it appears we have been rather rude, we failed to greet our lovely lady" he sneered sickeningly scrutinizing her. Falling into her plan perfectly none of the dwarves let alone the goblins noticed Thorin quickly bend down and swipe the key back before hiding it in his coat. Th Goblinking mockingly bowed before for her, "Apologies my lady", causing his underlings to cackle repulsively as his joke. During this Fraylin could hear the harsh orders from the dwarves "Get back here", "What do you think you're doing!?" But she paid them no mind and kept her gaze on the towering body in front of her.

"Well a lady with 14 males…whatever could your role be?" he inquired laced with an insinuating tone, a filthy smirk spread on his face, which made the goblins laugh louder.

Fraylin was unfazed, she didn't care what the goblins thought and she was determined not to let them get to her so she did what she does best…sarcasm.

"Ah the usual stuff any genteel lady does, make tea. I'll have you know a make a delightful bled of camomile. I discuss the weather and the latest fashions. Darling, have you heard about the newest craze? Corsets. Dear we _have_ to get you one! It would do wonders for you, trim your waist, fuller chest it'll give you the perfect hourglass figure!" The Goblinking wore an expression of outrage, his jaw repeatedly opened and closed as he searched for words. Behind her she could hear Kili and several other dwarfs stifling snorts. The sound of hands slapping over mouths could also be made out as the dwarves desperately tried to contain their mirth. Only Fraylin would have the guts to suggest a corset to the horrid king of Goblintown. Fraylin carried on regardless of them with a faux-excited squeal, "OOOOO, WE COULD GO SHOPPING! I'M THINKING MAKEOVER! It'll be great! We'll definitely buy you a new set of trousers , I mean don't get me wrong honey, you have the whole barbarian look down but dear that loin cloth will blow away at the gentlest breeze" Fraylin was interrupted from her enjoyment and silly ramblings when the Goblinking roared,

"ENOUGH!" His expression was murderous as he tried to control himself. He would be reluctant to 'damage goods' before he could sell them, which is likely the sole reason she is still breathing. After a couple sharp breaths he snarled to her,

"What were you doing in these parts?"

"Oh well it's like they said we were going from one place to another, it's a funny old thing called a journey pet" she replied patronisingly. She was rewarded with another glare, ' _I'm good at this game_ ' Fraylin thought merrily.

"If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the lady" the Goblinking commanded, he was quite startled when Fraylin interrupted,

"Weren't you listening? We've been talking. Remember? I suggested a corset? Fun times." Her voice mocking. The giant goblin leaned in towards her and growled intimidatingly,

"I won't even trouble myself with trying to sell you off; instead I'll take great pleasure in eating you in a soup". His threat however had the opposite effect as Fraylin genuinely questioned,

"Really? You are the second person to say that to me. Why a soup? I argued pie but apparently not. Do I look like a soup ingredient or something? I mean you're the forth thing to try and eat me in the past week if we include that stone thing outside, although I have no idea what he eats to be fair so maybe you're merely the third, but still the question applies."

The Goblinking blinked repeatedly at her. Befuddled, confused and baffled are a few of things he could say to describe his reaction to Fraylin. It seemed her recommendations and lack of fear at being eaten made him change his course of action.

"Maybe I'll torture you, tear you limb from limb, let you bleed out and slice your skin, burn you and brand you-" the Goblinking was interrupted again…but this time the voice was male.

"WAIT!" Thorin boomed as he shuffled past the company to where Fraylin stood stubbornly refusing to allow fear to enter her body. At his exclamation the Goblinking smirked, bowed mockingly and declared in a jeering greeting,

"Well well well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the mountain." He let out a fake cry of remembrance, "Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you…nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a white warg."

The blood drained from Thorin's face. Clenching his jaw tightly he determinedly correct the Goblinking,

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago"

A smug smirk at apparently knowing something Thorin didn't covered the Goblinking's face

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" he questioned, then faced a tiny goblin sat on a sort of pulley system, "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize" he instructed. When he returned to the company his expression held a sick kind of grin. "Oh this is just beautiful, brilliant even. If the mighty Thorin Oakenshield is here no doubt his sister's child will be too. A noble voyage of sorts they are bound to have accompanied you" the Goblinking deduced.

If Fraylin thought Thorin was pale before it was nothing to how white he had gone now. ' _The Goblinking knows about Fili and Kili I have to do something. Come on, come on, co-wait he said_ _ **child**_ _he doesn't know about Kili. Well that's a small relief but he still knows of Fili! He knows Dis had a child. Hang on,_ _ **CHILD**_ _not_ _ **son**_ '

Fraylin's frantic thoughts were disturbed by the Goblinking's order,

"FIND HIS NEPHEW!" At his word goblins shoved their way around the dwarfs hunting for any who could fit the description but before they could get to far in their search Fraylin did something unexpected. Even the company stared questioningly at her.

She let out an amused snort. That halted everybody there. The goblins froze. The company ceased their struggles. Thorin looked to her to as the Goblinking returned his focus to her.

Then she giggled, and she giggled some more until she had descended into a full-blown fit of laughter. Dwalin observed his child worried she had went off her rocker. For once the entire population in Goblintown agreed with the king,

"What is so amusing girl?" Fraylin didn't reply and in fact laughed harder, futilely covering her mouth with her hand. After the Goblinking repeated his question Fraylin answered, still giggling in-between she squeezed out,

"Hehehe, no don't let me disturb you, hahhaha, look for his nephew. Hahah go on I insist" he words made all the dwarfs treacherously glare at her, she had essentially given this lard on legs permission to search for the crowned prince! "haha I bet he has a long grey beard ahhaah oh wait wait this is better I bet he is 6ft tall!" Fraylin continued hysterically, "And has arms the size of tree trunks!"

Fili gawked at her. ' _What on earth is the matter with her? She knows who I am why is she describing me as such. I am not 6ft tall no one is, only hu- Oh that genius woman. That brilliant, marvellous, completely stunning woman! But wait the king knows mother had a child, what is she planning?_ ' it appeared the others had also cottoned onto her plan of describing a fictional dwarf.

"You think I am foolish girl?! I know Oakenshield's kin is here!" the Goblinking yelled obstinately at Fraylin who had finally calmed down to a level where she could converse.

"Of course not, you're not stupid" she replied sarcastically.

"Then why are you laughing at the fact I am going to find his nephew and grind his bones to powder?!" The goblin roared ominously. He didn't like not knowing and this girl seemed to have all the answers.

"HAHAHA! Don't you get it?!" she exclaimed, "Can't you see? He doesn't have any nephews!"

"I know for a fact his sister had a child!" the Goblinking retorted adamantly. Fraylin tilted her head and looked patronisingly at him,

"Yes and if she didn't have a son she must have had…" she paused waiting for him to fill in the gap, "Come on you can do it" she encouraged mockingly.

"A daughter" the Goblinking breathed comprehension dawning, "Oakenshield has a niece! And it seems you appear to be the lucky lady. Would certainly explain how you have survived this long without manners, royalty can get away with anything" the Goblinking complained to himself towards the end.

"WHAT!? No she isn't!" Fili confessed. He would not let Fay take this hit for him. She would not get hurt, he had promised her, even if it was by her own fault. "I'm Thorin's nephew!"

His declarations seemed to confuse the king and Fraylin pointedly glared at him an obvious 'SHUT UP MORON' if ever he saw one, before she denied,

"No he isn't. He's merely my body guard. 3 for uncle Thorin and the 10 are for me, you know how precious ladies are and since I am a royal one…" she let the implication hang as she mentally prayed Fili hadn't screwed up her plan to protect him.

The Goblinking contemplated this. She was making a lot of sense. The bodyguard would pretend to be the royal heir to protect her; it's his job to do so. He is also blonde where as Oakenshield has darker hair like the girl. No way could he be related to the line of Durin. Additionally her lack of manners and lady-like sensibilities are fitting with a spoilt royal brat. Plus the way she and Oakenshield stood close together when they first got here, he was obviously trying to protect her. Yes that must be it; she is Thorin Oakenshield's niece.

"Silence dwarf!" he ordered to Fili, "I'll deal with you later. Right now the two royals and I are going to have a nice long discussion as to what you are doing on these paths"

The Goblinking couldn't kill her, Azog had claimed that honour and no matter how much he wished he could slay the insolent wench he would not risk Azog's wrath. But that didn't mean he couldn't torture her a bit for all the trouble she gave him.

The Goblinking could see the Mangler and the Bone Breaker approaching but they were stuck trying to pass the narrow crossroads to the east side and would be another five minutes. No matter he didn't need them. He unsheathed a large blade and stalked threateningly towards Fraylin.

Gulping nervously Fraylin cheekily quipped, "Would you be terribly insulted if I said mines bigger than yours?" The Goblinking made no reaction as he advances. "Compensating?" she tried again to provoke him to yell at her rather than what he no doubt planned.

"NO! GET OFF HER!" Fili cried, once again trying to save Fraylin, as the giant goblin grabbed Fraylin and pinned her to the floor, his blade positioned threateningly at her. None of the other dwarves dared yell their outrage and protests, to show they cared would only spur the Goblinking on. Balin had to physically cover Dwalin's mouth while Bombur, Nori, Dori and Bofur held him back.

"I am going to enjoy this" the Goblinking admitted as he sliced down her arm, blood seeping from the long gash. Fraylin bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming. ' _I won't let his disgusting filth win by hearing me scream. Think Fili, he isn't suffering this. You are in his place. Thank Mahal, he is safe._ ' Fraylin assured herself. Her focus was captured by the Goblinking again as he growled,

"I may not be allowed to kill you girl, but rest assured I will have my revenge. You will be branded, burned, sliced, crushed, chopped and plucked by the end of it you'll be begging Azog the Defiler to remove your head and grant you the mercy of death"

As he was bringing his blade down upon her once more a shriek followed by metal clattering against wood broke the Goblinking's concentration. Swivelling to the source of the noise, his face drained of colour and the sickening smirk he had worn as he slashed Fraylin was gone, replace with an expression of pure fear. Scrambling up his throne he abandoned Fraylin and cried,

"I know that sword!" wildly pointing to Thorin's weapon he had taken from the troll hoard, "It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Suddenly a blinding white light blasted through the dank dark setting of Goblintown. The shockwave knocked goblins off the edge, to the floor and against barriers. The outline of a tall pointy hat and long robes was distinguishable shadow approaching the platform. It was Gandalf the Grey. In the silence his burst of light had created he bellowed,

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

* * *

AN/ longer chapter than usual. So what did you think? I stretched the Goblintown scene but I wanted it to be slightly different from Tolkien's work after I had quoted so much from their arrival etc. anyway hope you liked it. I won't lie the whole idea that Fraylin gossiped and discussed corsets with the Goblinking tickled my funny bone. Haha review and as always I own nothing.


	12. Fleeing Goblintown

AN/ new chapter sorry for slightly later posting, I have been busy I'm afraid. As always don't own anything.  
 **annemarie2430-** Thank you, I felt that too, I was waiting for ages for a really good author to try it however I couldn't find one so I'm afraid I had to settle for me haha! Hopefully someone will try a better variation of the idea I'd quite enjoy that, reading fanfics is definitely different to writing them, curse of being the author I know what's going to happen! Haha thank you for your lovely comments though.  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thanks for the fantastic reviews throughout the chapters, I really appreciate it! I agree about Fay being antagonistic but I think it was in her desperation to keep the Goblinking's focus on her so it wouldn't shift to any of the others she was trying to protect. You know keeping the fire on her? Haha  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Yeah in an earlier draft I did focus on Dwalin's actions during the Goblintown scene but the back and forth between him then Fay and Thorin was getting confusing so I covered it a bit here where its clearer and doesn't mess with the flow so much. Hope that makes up for it? Although I didn't go into as much detail with the descriptions as it was kinda covered before so I hopefully you'll forgive me for that! Oh also wanted to thank you for the reviews in each chapter, it really does help! :)  
 **Outofthisworldgal –** Yeah like I said above I wanted Fraylin to annoy him to keep the fire on her to protect the others. Sorry it wasn't clear, I shall work on it. Hope you liked the story so far anyway?

* * *

Dwalin was not happy. Something had disturbed his sleep and a sleep-deprived Dwalin did not make for a good time for any who did the waking or were unlucky enough to cross his path. Fortunately for the company they were neither of those and it was the goblins who suffered the enraged warrior's wrath shoving them off the sides, throwing them to the ground and generally attacking any goblin that dared approach him. Credit where credit was due the goblins who tried to touch him were brave…or ridiculously stupid. Most probably fell into the latter category to be honest. But hey as long as it was goblins and not them Dwalin was beating the company weren't going to complain.

Dwalin's first instinct when they fell was to find Fraylin. Like many in the company he knew where they were or rather what dwelled here, and if he was right she was in danger. His girl seemed to revolve around trouble, be it beating up dwarfings picking on Kili or provoking hungry trolls, wherever it was she was undoubtedly there too. Just like her mother, she didn't need to move for danger to find her. That fact was a good reason for his (more than a few) grey hairs, who knew daughters were so stressful. Mahal he really was surprised he didn't look like Balin.

After wildly swivelling his head to see past the mountain of dwarves currently residing on his chest he spotted her. The clever girl had swiped Bofur's hat. ' _Well that's one thing not to worry about, she's actively_ _ **trying**_ _to stay away from trouble_ ' he consoled himself. Still he needed to get to her side, he could hear the screeched and yells of the goblins' advancing and he'd be damned if they lay a slimy finger anywhere on her body, one blonde prince was more than enough for his poor heart.

Despite his efforts Fraylin was violently torn from him, she was led away at the front of the company whereas he was stuck at the rear with four foul goblins hanging off of him. Eventually they were herded onto a rickety platform where the goblins' considerably huge leader pranced about; aggressively rattling the frail planks beneath the feet with each step. He concluded his performance returning to his throne boasting his skills uncaring to the company's outrage. As the Goblinking began interrogating his underlings, Dwalin took this opportunity to attempt to shuffle closer to Fay. She was huddled protectively in the centre, Thorin's broad and tall frame shielding her from the front, the Ri brothers to her right with Kili, Gloin to her left and Balin flanked behind her. Dwalin was practically breathing down his brother's neck in his efforts to move next to Fraylin, his near inaudible growl a discrete 'suggestion' for Balin to get out of his way. The adviser boldly held his ground subtly turning his head to whisper,

"Khâzash, you must stay where you are" At Dwalin's protest Balin elaborated, "If you keep shuffling closer to guard her you'll bring the Goblinking's attention to her. We've got her brother. Now for her own safety _you must stay here_ " he commanded, the fierce protectiveness for his niece shining through his hushed tone. Grumbling Dwalin conceded his point; he clenched his fists and ground his teeth. He might not make any more efforts to get to her but it didn't mean he was going to be cheery about it. If this was what it took to keep her safe, well as safe as she could be in a goblin lair, then he was damn well going to do it.

Suddenly goblins aggressively broke through the company's defensive shield eagerly searching for anything of value. The warrior resisted instinctively tossing goblins aside, punching, kicking and swinging any he could grab a hold of. Recognized as the strongest of the dwarves goblins swarmed to him entangling him in a web of arms and holds while three stripped him of his weapons. Whilst fighting off his own goblins Dwalin's gaze kept flickering to Fraylin, he knew she carried lots of small knives, potentially more than Fili which in itself is an achievement. He also knew she had 5 strapped to her chest, two vertically on her back, two on her sides and the final one in a place exclusively possessed by women and if those goblins dared try to obtain _that_ dagger Dwalin didn't care about disobeying his brother, that goblin would be destroyed… decimated… mutilated… severed… tortured… and incinerated. Although Dwalin was quite proud of her, she was obviously controlling her temper as she held her tongue. ' _Good girl Fay. That's it. I'll get you out of here soon. Just keep it up sweetheart_ '.

The goblins' hold on the dwarves ceased when one particular minion revealed Nori's sneakily obtained 'souvenirs' from Rivendell. The chastising scowl on Fay and Dori's features would have amused Dwalin in different circumstances, however right he needed to find a way out of here, some escape. Fraylin could only uphold her male pretence for so long before a goblin would find out and he would _**not**_ let that happen.

Dwalin ignored the on goings around him; he had to come up with a plan. They needed to get out of here, Fraylin's clock was ticking.

' _We could fight them off? No there are too many for us to defeat. Come on Dwalin think! Fay needs you! Think, think, think, think, think, th- We could flee and find some way out, there is bound to be another way in than the slide we came down, there must be a door or opening SOMEWHERE! These passages are a labyrinth, how would we ever find it? THINK! Perhaps if w-_ '

The soldier was dragged from his ideas when the Goblinking's roar trembled off of the stone walls,

"SHUT UP!"

It was like slow motion.

Before Dwalin could think, breathe, yell, push, grab or do anything, he watched in horror as Fay, _his daughter,_ shoved herself in front of the irate Goblinking. He knew she was doing too well to last. Couldn't danger just pass her by this one time?! Was that so much to ask!? Her stubborn determination to save everyone all by herself would get her killed and it looked like this would be the day. Fraylin had already pushed her luck with the trolls a few days earlier and today she is going to taunt a heartless Goblinking?! How could Thorin let her do this! He was in front of her! Why didn't he grab her or keep her behind him?! ' _I trusted him to keep her safe!_ ' Dwalin's mind thundered, ' _Wait is that the key? HE SACRIFICED MY CHILD FOR A BLASTED KEY?!_ '

As Fraylin opened her mouth to no doubt say something rude and antagonising to the Goblinking, Dwalin barged his shoulder into the dwarves surrounding him frantically moving towards his daughter. However once Dwalin ploughed Bombur to the ground his brother's arms forcefully kept him where he was. Eyes ablaze with fury Dwalin glared at him, Balin threw him a concerned look as he hurriedly warned,

"Dwalin you can't go to her it's too late! They know she's female. If we show we care deeply they'll use her against us! Right now she is seen as a high value product, he won't harm her that would be damaging goods!" he beseeched his brother. Meanwhile the rest of the company were anxiously calling Fraylin back futility trying to persuade the girl to return.

Dwalin leaned closer and hissed harshly,

"She's not a piece of merchandise to be sold Balin! She's a person! My daughter! Your Niece! Or have you forgotten? How can you stand here an-"

"I know that! I am saying that is what the Goblinking will view her as! We must stay here to keep her safe! I say this because she is my niece Dwalin! _We can't show our affection!_ They'll use it against us!" Balin pleaded his brother his eyes wide and imploring.

"You know what Fraylin is like! I give it a minute before her sharp tongue gets her stabbed regardless of if we cowardly loiter here!"

" _Please brother!_ We can't charge after her! If you do we'll lose her" Balin desperately begged, Dwalin had never seen his brother in such a state. Dwalin's arms vibrated with uncontrollable rage at seeing his child in danger and being helpless to assist or protect her. How could ignoring her be saving her?! Nodding stiffly he glued his feet firmly to the rotten planks. While the dwarves about him chuckled at Fraylin's foolish retorts Dwalin had to keep reminding himself to stay where he was. This was for own good. ' _I must remain here. Can't chase after her. Stay here._ ' Dwalin's mind repeated. Fraylin was oblivious to his struggles as she continued to patronise the lard on legs, at certain points Dwalin was biting his lip so hard he was nearly bleeding. Balin retained his hold on his arm although he was equally nervous and frightful for his niece's safety. ' _Why, why did she have to try and save us?_ ' The advisor mentally cried. It was taking all they had to leave her be.

Dwalin was boiling in fury, sure he couldn't do anything but surely Thorin could? He was King; the Goblinking would be more interested in him. Why doesn't he save Fraylin while they still can! She loves and trusts him like an uncle and yet he is quite willing to forfeit her life in exchange for a stupid key?!

Finally Thorin made a move, which couldn't have been timed better. Balin could feel his brother protesting and close to breaking point as the Goblinking listed what he would do to Fraylin. Fili didn't appear to be coping well either, though he had no doubt overheard the two earlier and was complying with Balin's pleas. However his urge to cry out, help or fight off any who got too near her was bubbling at the surface and evident in his pained eyes.

To Dwalin's and Fili's despair their leader's intervention didn't quite remove Fraylin from the woods, it simply transferred that odious monster's focus, a small mercy nevertheless at this stage they'd take anything they could get. She was gradually being forgotten about and pushed aside. This hope was short lived as Dwalin could easily see Fraylin's brain working, no doubt plotting as the Goblinking deduced Fili and Kili's presence in the company. ' _I swear if we get out of her I'll sew her mouth shut!_ ' Dwalin vowed while Fay budged towards Thorin. Fili shifted protectively next to his brother. Dwalin was too busy dreading Fay's next move to notice or care. He created crescent-moon indentations in his palm as he painfully bit his tongue.

To his and everyone's surprise though, Fraylin laughed. What could she possibly be laughing about? The disgusting mountain of flesh is hunting out the royal heirs, has the company captive, there's no escape, and at some point those devices the Goblinking ordered would arrive, where precisely was the humour?!

' _She's finally done it. She's off her rocker. Mental. Total nutcase. She's bonkers_ ' Dwalin concluded as he stared astonished at his child.

"Hehehe, no don't let me disturb you, hahhaha, look for his nephew. Hahah go on I insist!" Fraylin choked out between giggles.

' _What on earth is she doing!? He was already searchi- Oh no. no she isn't. That foolish, thoughtless, irrational, careless, irresponsible, reckless girl. She isn't. She wouldn't._ ' Just as Dwalin figured it out, Balin seemed to come to the same conclusion and pulled his brother's body against him urgently holding his brother back. As Dwalin opened his mouth to stop her he found his voice smothered by Balin's big hand as the old dwarf pointedly glared at him, the warning plain in his eyes.

"A daughter. Oakenshield has a niece! And it seems you appear to be the lucky lady." The Goblinking uttered as he comprehended Fay's stupid words. As Dwalin tried again to deny her claims Balin held firm against him, preventing any sound escaping.

"Shush! As royalty she'll be safer! She's of more worth! If you deny it now, not only are you endangering Fili's life but they'll kill her in front of us for her lies and cheek!" Balin entreated. Dwalin's furious glare settled on Balin who didn't even flinch as he sent Dwalin a worried expression of his own.

Fili had had enough of listening to Balin, if he wouldn't let Dwalin save her, he would! She would not get hurt for him. He had promised.

"WHAT!? No she isn't!" the prince declared, "I'm Thorin's nephew!"

Dwalin had never been more thankful to anyone or anything in his entire life than he was of Fili right this second. He turned his gaze to Fili sending all his relief and gratitude to the prince who not one day ago he had attempted to murder for trying to kiss his child, at this moment he couldn't care less about Fili's obvious intentions and feelings, he was too grateful the heir had spoken up to save her. Of course Fraylin was too determined to let him stop her.

' _Why can't she let him confess and take the blow for her? Why on earth would she persist in making herself a targ-Oh crap.'_ The warrior mentally face palmed, ' _She's in love with him that's why. She can't watch him get hurt. That silly child. It has to be love; why else would she be so reckless._ ' Dwalin concluded unaware to the continuous taunts Fraylin sprouted. Fili's cry and the dark sadistic tone of the Goblinking caught his attention though.

"NO! GET OFF HER!" Dwalin worriedly swivelled his focus back to Fraylin and was horror-stricken by the image. The Goblinking had pinned her to the floor and positioned a blade menacingly above her. Dwalin didn't care anymore for Balin's silly requests, they clearly weren't working. Propelling himself past the company he tried to get to Fraylin and hauled that repulsive mass of fat off her. As Balin's determined tugs failed to ground the warrior Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Bofur grabbed a piece of the raging dwarf pulling his body away from his trapped daughter.

"We can't care!" Balin uttered desperately. He knew what the Goblinking was going to do and it would be unbearable to sit through but he had come to the sickening conclusion that he would rather have her beat up and _alive_ than cruelly murdered right in front of them. The very notion made the advisor sick to his stomach. He had to stop Dwalin from blowing their 'indifferent' appearance to keep Fay alive and by Mahal he would do that even if it meant his brother hated him.

"I am going to enjoy this" The Goblinking growled as he sliced down Fraylin's arm. Dwalin was violently struggling against the five dwarves holds.

' _FRAYLIN NEEDS ME! LET ME GO! WHY AREN'T THEY HELPING HER!? I DON'T CARE ABOUT BALIN'S THEORY SHE NEEDS US! WHY IS THORIN JUST STARING! HE IS RIGHT THERE! WHY DOESN'T HE KILL THAT DIRTY BASTARD?!'_ Dwalin agonisingly cried tugging his arms wildly trying to break free. The warrior could see the hurt in her eyes which only grieved him more. Tears welled in the distraught father's eyes as he continued to thrash about. The Goblinking's threats distressed him further. He couldn't lose her, not like Frida. Fraylin had to live. She was the sole thing in his life. She had to live, court silly lads that Dwalin would scare away, although by the looks of things Fili would be the last suiter Dwalin would need to intimidate. She was supposed to get married, even if it was to Fili, have kids grow old and grey.

A shriek and a metal clattering on wood echoed amongst the company. Dwalin couldn't see properly due the multitude of dwarves grappling him but whatever it was made the Goblinking cower in fear,

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Following his terrified commands swarms of goblins attacked the company; Dwalin was released from Bofur's, Bombur's, Nori's and Dori's hands only to be replaced by the sharp and clawed one of the aggressive goblins. Up ahead he could see Fraylin turn onto her side stretching her uninjured arm to the pile of weapons nearby. Thorin was pinned beside her a blade pointed at his throat.

Suddenly a shockwave of light burst through the platform knocking all occupants to the ground. The company were still groggy and slightly bewildered when a voice ordered,

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

It was Gandalf he had caught up to them and not a moment too soon. Dwalin's eyes searched for Fraylin amongst the littered bodies that had fallen. The opportunity did not last long however as both sides were spurred into action.

* * *

Groaning Fraylin dragged her body towards the pile of weapons the goblins had confiscated. Spotting her father's axe and warhammer at the top she moved to pick up both when a sharp burn in her left arm stopped her. The wound was bleeding quite profusely and with it being unstitched she would be unable to use it to full capacity.

' _Great. Right arm it is then_ ' Fraylin resolved bitterly. Lifting the mighty axe off the ground she faced the brawling group behind her and called,

"ADAD!" Dwalin reacted instantly upon hearing his child's voice. His axe came flying through the air to him allowing the warrior to slaughter the beasts surrounding him and easily make his way to her.

Fraylin saw Fili's twin blades next, yet she would be unable to throw both as she would wish so settled for one. However as she bent to retrieve it the glint of metal in her peripheral vision caught her attention. She barely dodged the goblin's swipe. Fortunately the menace was soon dispatched when Gandalf arrived at her side decapitating the goblin.

"He wields the Foe Hammer! The Beater, bright as daylight!" The Goblinking announced from his recoiled stance atop his throne. Fraylin lowered herself to retrieve one of Fili's blades for him when the dwarf himself appeared next to her and hurriedly claimed both in one palm and passed Fraylin her own sword,

"Quick take it! Stop playing Miss Hostess handing out the tea cakes and defend yourself!" he commanded swiftly to the stunned Fraylin. As he said this the company began arriving claiming their weapons and continuing to fight.

Fraylin was about to jump into the foray when Dwalin's firm hand landed on her shoulder,

"Oh no you don't Missy; you are staying right here by my side where you can't get yourself in more trouble!" He ordered resolutely. Fraylin was swept with a wave of guilt. She had been so focused on saving the company…on protecting Fili, she never considered the implications. Her father had been forced to stand idly by as she her endanger herself and as if that wasn't enough then made to watch the Goblinking begin to carve her skin. She knew he would understand her actions and was currently more relieved she was alright than angry at her foolishness but it did not assuage the guilt inside for making him suffer. Blocking a powerful strike to her person, Fraylin's mind was once again in the present, she'd apologise and make up with her father later but right now she needed to fight and get out of here. As promised Dwalin was close to her, covering her back and Fili flanked her left side defending her vulnerable side with a fierce determination Fraylin had rarely seen in him before.

All around her the company were holding their own. Bombur painlessly bounced a goblin off the side with the force of his weight, next to him Kili caught a sword and as he swung around easily defeating the goblin that had crept up behind him. Oin waved his staff mercilessly evicting goblins from the wooden stage the company was trapped on. Together on his left the Ri brothers, Bofur and Bifur were overcoming the relentless forces of goblins that advanced on them. All seemed to be going well, then Fraylin spotted the Goblinking charge menacingly to Thorin, who currently had the Orcrist embedded in a fallen foe , his skulled staff poised in the air ready to strike down.

"Thorin!" Fraylin warned praying he would react quick enough to the mass of fat storming to him. At the last possible moment her king liberated his blade and effortlessly wielded the force created from his tugging to obstruct the Goblinking's downward strike. The strength and power Thorin's muscular body possessed was enough to send the Goblinking stumbling backwards from the force applied to his defence. It truly was an impressive; this mighty dwarf could deflect this gigantic goblin over the ledge with ease with nothing more than his sword.

"Follow me!" Gandalf declared as he led the procession dwarves off the hideous platform they had been imprisoned on for far too long. Fraylin was stationed in the middle of the line behind Fili with her father directly behind her. They ran slicing and slaying goblins as they trailed after Gandalf.

"If I yell at you-" Fili started when he was interrupted by a goblin diving from above, promptly slaughtering the creature he proceeded, "-for being stupid-" side-step "-and taking a hit for me-" stab "-and told you not to do it again-" Fili dodged left, "-would you listen?" He eventually inquired. His tone was annoyed and angry but Fraylin had an inkling it wasn't completely aimed at her rather the flat pancake of a Goblinking that no doubt lay at the bottom of this wretched place.

"Really?!" Fraylin shouted as she decapitated another goblin, "You want to discuss this now?!"

Fili bent his body to a 90 degree angle forming an 'r' shape while Fraylin rolled over his back to his previous position slicing the leaping goblins as she landed.

"Yes! Dwalin will claim you when we are out and I need to know!" Fili responded, his hand on her stomach sliding her out of harm's way.

"Fine!" Fraylin conceded repelling a strike, "Yes and no-" slash "-Yes I'd listen and try not to but-" dodge "-if I have a chance to keep you safe I'll -" Fraylin didn't watch as the goblin she had just annihilated fell into the blackness below and returned her focus to Fili who was staring back at her, "-always do it because I lo-LOOKOUT!" she exclaimed resulting in Fili avoiding an arrow by a mere thread.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Fili cried outraged.

"POLE!" Dwalin interrupted speedily shifting Fraylin behind him as he; Fili, Kili and the Ri brothers ahead loosened a wooden barricade and used it to swipe the advancing procession of goblins that had broken in-between the file of dwarves.

Depositing the wooden barricade Dwalin moved Fraylin to the safer spot in front of him as they continued to shadow behind Gandalf. The goblins were popping out everywhere. To her right she saw a legion of them preparing to swing on ropes to them.

"Crap" she mumbled her brain-mouth filter disappearing in her adrenaline high. From a pathway above them she heard her uncle call Thorin's attention to it.

"CUT THE ROPES!" He commanded clearly through the clash of metals.

' _Cut what! Nothing we slice with affect them!_ ' Fraylin naively thought as she saw an upper scaffolding tumbling into the oncoming goblins causing them to wrap around it securely as it disappeared into the dark chasm below.

Ahead of Fili, Fraylin could see Kili stop an arrow with his blade. He appeared surprised that had actually worked but his amazed expression lasted a mere second before he carried on repelling the projectiles in the same manner.

"Fool" Fraylin muttered, "Use the ladder!" she advised. Kili promptly obeyed shielding himself while he jammed the goblin's heads between steps allowing them to fall into the pits as he dropped the ladder to form a bridge. When Fraylin crossed both Fili and her father guided her across.

"Guys I was cut not paralyzed I can run fine!" she protested to the unhearing ears of the two dwarves. Once across someone behind them released the ladder preventing more goblins from chasing them. On this new corridor the company were reunited again.

With these greater numbers the goblins were easier to fend off although the extra bodies made them more difficult to see on approach. Fraylin was slashing the gut of a goblin of her right and realised too late another, on her vulnerable and exposed left side, swipe towards her. She needn't have feared though when one of Fili's recognizable blades captured the assault as the other disposed of the threat.

"Looks like I am not the only one of us who'll need protecting"! Fili quipped. This is where Fili and Kili really were alike; both would find the humour in any situation. ' _Well as long as he's not mad at me_ ' Fraylin thought.

Fraylin was given no time to reply as the passageway they were sprinting on suddenly swung when Kili, who had fallen to the rear, sliced the vital rope keeping them stationary. When the wooden strip was close enough to the next pathway Thorin bellowed,

"JUMP!"

Fili and Dwalin threw Fraylin roughly onto the solid floor as they started to retreat in their swing. Regaining her footing Fraylin could see a troop of Goblins approaching, fortunately she was not alone as Bofur, Kili and Ori and her uncle had also accompanied her. Charging forth to meet them head on Fraylin poised her sword ready to attack.

"Are you alright?" the worried yet stressed voice of her uncle inquired as he dodged the swipe from a goblin blade that Fraylin kicked off the edge.

"Yes, I saw what you did for Adad, thanks. Don't worry he'll come around eventually" she reassured the elder dwarf as she fought her back against his as the company who remained on the swaying structure joined them. Fraylin missed any reply her uncle might have given when she was again swept up by Dwalin. They dashed forwards keeping themselves closely behind Bofur to ensure the line stayed strong and unbroken.

Up ahead Gandalf struck a boulder with his staff and sent it hurtling in front of them, crushing the goblins who had prepared to meet them. The adrenaline was coursing through Fraylin's veins but the amount of blood that had soaked into her sleeve did not look good. Despite not aggravating the wound by usage, she had not helped it any by failing to bandage it not that Fay had the chance to. But if she didn't do something soon she would be in trouble. Fortunately there were hardly any goblins upfront and it seemed that they were nearing an exit; daylight was flooding through the opening.

They were so close, just a bit more. On the final boardwalk a heavy thud brutally shook the fragile planks they all stood on as something burst up through the wood. It was the Goblinking!

' _How on earth did he survive that fall? I saw Thorin shove him over!_ ' Fay internally snorted, ' _fat bastard probably bounced_ '

"You thought you could escape me?" The Goblinking taunted rising to his towering stance a smug smirk playing on his abhorrent face. Ferociously swinging his bone staff at Gandalf the wizard barely escaped them as he fell back on Ori and Nori who promptly pushed upright. "What are you going to do now wizard?" he jeered. He had scarcely uttered the words when Gandalf quickly poked him in the eye with his staff and slashed his overburdened waist. ' _Wow that wizard sure moves fast when he wants considering his age_ ' Fraylin noted.

"That'll do it" the Goblinking conceded as though slightly impressed. Gandalf completed the job as he sliced his throat. The enormous corpse of the goblin flopped forward with such force the supports of the wooden platform were destroyed.

"Aw come on!" Fraylin whined when they began to shuffle unevenly as the beams beneath them gradually snapped. A body barrelled into her own and locked her in a tight embrace, shielding her from any damage as their hands clasped the flimsy barrier behind them when the final joist broke.

Screaming as the weak old pathway skidded down the coarse rock side Fraylin buried her head into the warm fur coat at her face. It was odd because despite the terror of the situation rapidly descending into the black caves below, Fraylin felt strangely safe, secure and protected. Blonde hairs tickled her face as she remained hidden against him as his hands shifted from the disintegrating barrier to the small of her back. If they weren't screeching in fear one could almost describe their embrace as romantic or intimate but Fraylin was too preoccupied to care it she was honest.

A sharp thud marked their landing as the force caused Fraylin to land comfortably on top of Fili, their heads lined up perfectly.

"Thanks" Fay breathed not withdrawing from her spot. Fili merely nodded slightly as his gaze dropped to her ever so close lips and back to her brightened hazel eyes.

"Fili" she whispered softly, nearly inaudible to even him, licking her enticing lips.

"Fay" he replied equally quiet as his eyes stalked her tongue. They were interrupted by Bofur's optimistic tone,

"Well that could have been worse"

Fate decided to fulfil Bofur's temptation as the Goblinking's obese cadaver caught up with their fall squishing the buried company.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groaned from the bottom of the heap. The dwarves began freeing themselves from the wreckage. Fraylin who was now pressed firmly against Fili shuffled out carefully mindful of her wound. Almost as if sensing her thoughts Oin hurriedly ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around. Fraylin could certainly see his battle-field skills, Oin had accomplished all that in the short time it took Fili to liberate himself.

"It'll do for a short while" he told her.

"GANDALF!" Kili's panicked exclamation gathered the company's attention to the oncoming goblins as they scrambled down the rocky sides gaining ground fast.

"There's too many, we can't fight them" Dwalin concluded in a growl as he spotted Fay's bloody arm.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Here on your feet" Gandalf informed them all tugging up the few who remained on the floor. Dwalin hastily tackled Fraylin's stomach and rose so she rested on his shoulder facing the approaching enemy while he sprinted towards the exit.

* * *

Once outside the company ran until they reached a small clearing with a few boulders they could catch their breath against. Dwalin however had no such plans; he set Fraylin down beside Oin and silently ordered a diagnosis from his old friend.

"It's just a cut, looks worse than it is. We need to stop the bleeding but she'll be fine. Luckily you seem to have been caught by the only clean blade in that despicable place. I'll keep tabs on it in case but I expect it'll be healed up in a few day, maybe without a scar" Oin concluded to the pair as he set about wrapping her wound more effectively. Then with a nod Dwalin took everyone off guard.

"Fili" he called acquiring the prince's attention who was checking his brother, "Come here and keep Fay company a second". Dwalin didn't notice the questioning and confused expressions as he set about his next task.

' _My father's lost it. He_ _ **invited**_ _a lad to sit with me. One he even deems like a threat. Something is very very wrong. I've finally broke Adad, all the stress, pain and guilt, he's finally cracked_ ' Fraylin thought as Fili moved besides her silently questioning her, not removing her gaze from Dwalin Fraylin shook her head. There was a wildness about his eyes that unsettled her. Her father was barely in there right now, it was like he was possessed.

The warrior had left his daughter's side and marched furiously across the clearing.

"You" he hissed harshly yet fierce enough that everyone heard it. Lifting his axe his swung it down powerfully. The dwarf hardly managed to block the attack in time in his stunned state. "This is entirely your fault!" he accused disregarding the rest of the dwarves' protests to stop and calm down.

"What were you doing eh Thorin?" Dwalin interrogated delivering another blow the king scarcely dodged, "You let her run out there unprotected, headlong into danger and for what?" he roared rhetorically as he stalked the retreating leader.

"Adad stop!" Fraylin cried running towards the fray. "Leave him be, this wasn't his fault!" she implored. Dwalin didn't even seem to have heard her as he carried on assaulting a reluctant Thorin.

"Dwalin, calm down. Just put th-" Thorin began until he was ruthlessly interrupted.

"Don't 'Dwalin' me" the warrior mimicked his hand manoeuvres viciously cutting through the air while Balin tentatively approached,

"Brother calm down let's talk about this" the adviser futility tried to pacify the irate father. Dwalin's ablaze eyes swivelled to him as he thundered,

"Don't even get me started on you!" then swiping again at Thorin to the horror of the surrounding company. Dwalin the most patriotic, loyal and protective dwarf in the whole of middle earth was trying to assassinate the king in a blind rage.

"Father drop it right now! " Fay commanded her tone full of authority and strength she did not actually possess. Ignoring them all Dwalin's sole focus was on Thorin as the king retreated and only employed defensive tactics. In a true sparring session Thorin usually won, but that was when they were at full strength and Dwalin wasn't seriously trying to kill him in a protective storm.

"YOU WERE WILLING TO SACRIFICE HER, MY DAUGHTER, THE LAST REMINDER I HAVE OF FRIDA, LIKE SHE WAS MERELY A CHESS PIECE ON A BOARD" he bellowed resulting in his voice echoing through the trees. "AND FOR WHAT?! A STUPID OLD KEY TO A DESOLATE MOUNTAIN TO GET YOURSELF KILLED BY A DRAGON!"

"DAD STOP!" Fraylin pointlessly screamed. Dwalin ploughed on as if she hadn't spoken,

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CORRECT THAT FILFTHY SAVAGE DESPITE FILI'S ATTEMPTS! BUT HEY WHATS THE COST OF HER LIFE IN COMPARISON TO YOUR GREAT AND NOBLE HEIR, THE NEXT LEADER OF YOUR KINGDOMLESS REIGN HEH!?" Dwalin thundered although his tone subtly shifted from anger to anguish. "YOU STOOD BACK AND WATCHED HER GET TORTURED! I HAD TO STAY SILENT LEST THEY FIND OUT SHE WASN'T A DURIN, BUT **YOU** THE SOLE DWARF IN THERE WHO COULD PROTEST DID **NOTHING!** I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN BLINK! AFTER ALL WHAT WAS SHE TO YOU? SHE ONLY LOVED AND TRUSTED YOU LIKE A NIECE BUT HEY I'M SURE YOU COULD FIND ANOTHER ONE!?" He cried hacking away at the struggling king. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN SHE DIED EH? SAY 'SORRY DWALIN…FRAYLIN…THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO?!" echoing Thorin's words when Frida had passed.

"Adad, Thorin couldn't do anything it would only spur the Goblinking on" Fay reasoned, desperately grabbed one of his arms only to have it tugged away from her.

"NO DWALIN! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" Thorin objected rage seeping into his own tone.

"WERE YOU GOING TO SAY SOME NICE WORDS AT HER FUNERAL AND SHED A FEW REHEARSED TEARS? OH WAIT" he exclaimed in faux-surprise, "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE AS WE'D HAVE NO BODY TO BURY! MY BABY WOULD BE FOREVER TRAPPED IN THAT FOUL PLACE!" the warrior's attacks were weakening now as grief and loss shook him, nevertheless he continued his swipes until,

"Dwalin!" a firm voice cut across the clearing.

Everybody froze. The company who had been uselessly trying to get Dwalin to cease his attack. Dwalin halted immediately, dropping his axe a few seconds later his hands trembling violently as he fell to his knees and sat on his feet, releasing shaky breaths. Whatever rage possessing him and blinding him slowly leaving his body. The dwarves stared at him mutely.

Fraylin on the other hand wasn't much better. She had never called him that. Even when they argued it was always dad, father or Adad. The shock of it being her voice had broken through to him. It seemed the warrior's meltdown, mental break or whatever they were going to call it had subsided but no one seemed brave enough to risk approaching him. Fraylin tentatively took a step forward. When he gave no reaction she carried on until she kneeled before him. His eyes were downcast and unseeing.

"Adad" she said gently, "Adad look at me" he made no move to indulge her. Softly cupping his cheek in one hand and tilting it she whispered, "Hey, hey it's okay. Come on look at me" she pleaded once more as the company stared on both in awe and slight awkwardness at such a private family moment. Dwalin's eyes fluttered slightly. A kind comforting smile on her face Fraylin uttered, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Oin said himself it'll heal soon enough, don't worry. I'm sorry Adad" Dwalin took a few moments to take in what she had said. His eyes examined her, inspecting her bandaged and cleaned wound, then moving to check the rest of her before finally meeting her reassuring gaze and slight smile. Quietly and so broken Dwalin asked,

"Why'd you have to do that Fay? I can't take it. In one week I have nearly lost you three times because of your reckless impulse to save us all. For once can't you trust me enough to rescue you or get out of some mess before you jump in the line of fire?" he implored. Fay rested her forehead affectionately against him and replied,

"Ok… But you should know I only jump there because I know for certain you'll always save me. You never let me down"

They remained like that a couple more minutes until Dwalin tried to cheer her up with a jest,

"Are you really so tired of your old man that you'd pretend to be a Durin?" his tone was teasing but underneath there was a layer of hurt and pain.

"Ah well you are getting on in years. But since you're kind of the best father in middle earth I think I'd rather keep you" Fraylin answered genuinely causing him to smile. "Come on let's get up"

Dwalin arose and turned to Thorin. What was he going to say? He had essentially tried to murder the king in a fit of anger. He opened his mouth searching for the words

"Thorin…I…um…I know it's not like that. You um uh you do love Fay and I know it, I was ju-" Thorin held his hand up signalling Dwalin to stop. With nothing more than a nod and a tiny quirk of Thorin's mouth, the old friends had a whole conversation indecipherable to the others. Essentially Thorin informed the warrior all was forgiven, no grudges and he'd have done the same if roles were reversed.

Fraylin flicked her head between the pair a puzzled expression gracing her features,

"How do you two _do_ that?" she mumbled astonished at the silent display illuminating just how far the two go back. ' _Seriously they're like Fili and Kili_ '.

Gandalf's worried tone suddenly enquired,

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" Fraylin swivelled her head about frantically. ' _Where was he? I promised to look out for him before Rivendell! Last I saw of him was in the cave! How could I forget him?_ ' Fraylin panicked.

"I thought he was with Dori" Gloin accused

"Don't blame me!" Dori petulantly replied

"I think saw him slip away when they first collared us" Nori announced, his face slightly scrunched as he tried to remember.

"But what happened exactly, tell me!" Gandalf nervously queried swiftly moving to Nori.

"I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin's cold leader/authority like voice cut off the conversation. Upon seeing a slack-jawed Fraylin gear herself up for a fight he faced her and firmly told her, "Don't start. Haven't you gotten yourself into enough trouble today?"

Fraylin was undeterred as she narrowed her eyes and bit back, "Apparently not if you see fit to make some". Dwalin put his hand on her shoulder in a discreet warning.

"You heard him in the cave. He was goi-" Thorin retorted when a stunned Fay interjected,

"You were awake!" Thorin ignored this and ploughed on with his original statement,

"-ng. He. Is. Gone." He emphasised the last few words to signal the end of the discussion. Fraylin was visibly biting her lip. Oh this conversation was far from over, she had a good few things she'd like to say to him, but the company had just suffered a serious row so she couldn't force them through that again.

"No he isn't" a familiar voice piped up resulting in all head violently turning to him in astonishment.

"Bilbo Baggins I have never been so glad to see anyone in all my life" Gandalf declared the relief evident in his tone.

"Bilbo we'd given you up" Kili confessed in his stunned yet happy daze.

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili investigated as all returned their focus to Bilbo waiting to hear his story.

"How indeed?" Dwalin questioned

"What does it matter, he's back" Gandalf said to shift the clearly unwanted attention off of the hobbit, especially when he noticed Bilbo pocket something.

"It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin persisted from his stance next to Fraylin who wore an enormous grin both welcoming and pleased Bilbo had returned not only as it proved Thorin wrong but Fraylin was worried he had really gone home. She'd have missed him. Bilbo just had something about him that made the company. He was not the strongest or most skilled, nor was he the most experienced yet he had an innocent and pure heart that united the company in a way.

"I know you doubt me and I-I know you always have. And you're right I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home… And that's why I came back, because you don't have one… a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo vowed as if it was the most simply and yet obvious thing in the world when he had in fact managed to make a company of 15 dwarves speechless one of whom was the stoic and supposedly cold-hearted king of Erebor Thorin Oakenshield.

Balin had a soft proud smile playing on his lips as he absorbed the halfling's speech. Fili, Kili, and the Ri brothers wore similar grins at Bilbo's kind and caring words, they had liked him all along and were down-heartened to hear Thorin claim he'd leave them. Bombur had gone watery eyed as he stood by a similarly afflicted Bofur. All the dwarves however were definitely standing and facing the hobbit with a new level of respect. Their silence was broken when Fraylin sighed shakily,

"Aw come here" she declared as she embraced Bilbo, whether he wanted to be or not. She didn't care, he deserved the damn hug and after a moving speech like that she could do with one.

The tender moment was ruined when a recognizable howl rippled through the air, originating far too close for the company's comfort.

"Seriously?!" Fraylin exclaimed. Was she not to get a moments peace today? First the thunder battle where she thought half the dwarves had perished then goblins and now wargs?!

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin muttered, his body immediately alert once more.

"And into the fire. Run" Gandalf concluded before bellowing, "RUN!"

* * *

AN/ hey hope that makes up for my radio silence lately, sorry if the chapters a bit rushed because of it I just wanted to ensure I definitely posted something this week! haha. I felt Dwalin had had quite a bit of stress building on him for a while now hence why it finally came to a head here; he just unleashed it on Thorin as he was the only one he thought he could blame. If you think Thorin forgave him to quickly, I did consider it but I felt that they are old old friends who have known each other forever and so know the other's faults as well as their skills so I just didn't get the feeling they'd hold a grudge if that makes sense? Review please and let me know what you think.


	13. Into The Fire

AN/New chapter. Hope you all like and please review! I need to know if I am doing this right or am going the completely wrong way with this so comments are always welcome! Enjoy and as always I own nothing.  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Thanks again for your comments. I did try merging the previous two chapters together but it was too confusing hence my decision to keep them separate. Glad you agree :)  
 **Outofthisworldgal-** haha Thank you :) Yeah I just loved that idea and couldn't bring myself to not do it! Same Dwalin is too funny. Thanks for your lovely review.

* * *

Gandalf's command spurred the company into action. Fraylin gently placed her weaker arm behind Bilbo's back and quickly guided him forward. She would much preferred to have been able to haul him with her as she had the last time they encountered orcs but her injury, even with Oin's treatment, prevented her putting any real power into her left arm yet. Plus she needed her right arm to grip her blade in case anything got a little too close. Since Bilbo had been the last member to reunite with the company, and Fraylin and Balin were the sole members to approach the hobbit, they were stuck at the rear…a far more dangerous place to be when wargs are around. Their natural instinct like any wild animal is to separate creatures from the pack which generally meant children or the weaker animals were killed first as they could be torn from the herd. In this scenario being at the back was the prime target. Somehow Bombur was once again leading the company through the forest. ' _How does he do that? Does he roll or something when I'm not looking?_ ' Fraylin pondered. Balin was separated from the hobbit and lady when they squeeze through a narrow space, but Fraylin didn't have time to try and relocate him they needed to get out of here… _now_!

The sprint was proving quite the challenge to the inexperienced hobbit that was more used to comfy armchair and tea by the fire than running for his life. He did not have the stamina or reserves the dwarves had built up over time meaning the pair were gradually falling behind, but Fraylin would not to abandon him. She still felt slightly guilty for forgetting about him in Goblintown and she refused to fail him this time.

"Come on Bilbo. Hurry!" she encouraged, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see if there were any wargs near. So far she hadn't seen them but she could hear their howls and footfalls, they were definitely gaining ground.

As they hopped over boulders, logs and weaved around the wood Bilbo muttered exasperatedly,

"Why can it never be wolves?!"

Fraylin let out an amused snort at the hobbit timing. If he carried on like this he'd soon be like Fili and Kili Mahal have mercy on them all.

No sooner had the pair swerved around a boulder an enormous warg leapt over them and cut off their path to the company as it rotated and prepared to pounce on them. Fortunately the warg was rider-less and appeared to be a bit ahead of those wargs who carried orcs. It was clearly the fastest so there was no immediate threat of more surrounding the pair this second but if they didn't pick up their pace once more they'd be swarmed. Fraylin boldly stepping front of Bilbo, who drew his own sword the moment the warg emerged, and took a defensive stance. The warg charged powerfully from its hind legs into the air directly at Fraylin with its sharp jaws open and ready to bite. Unlike the last time a warg pounced at her Fraylin was slightly more prepared and armed. Clasping her blade in her right hand Fraylin aimed for the beasts head, using its force and her steady arm it was promptly slain. Bilbo finally released the anxious breathe he had been withholding as Fraylin placed one foot on the downed creature and pushed off it to retrieve her embedded weapon.

"Hurry Bilbo! We have to go!" the lady reminded him catching his arm and navigating him once more to re-join the company who were a short distance away. The near-death experience must have given Bilbo an adrenaline rush because he rapidly became the leader dragging a stunned Fraylin along as he stormed past Balin, Ori plus Dwalin; he too seemed impressed by the halfling's new abilities.

Behind them they could hear the other rider-less wargs arriving as they were hurriedly dispatched by the trio in the rear and soon Thorin who Bilbo, and consequently Fraylin, flew past. However Bilbo's sprinting was not to last, they had ran out of ground. They were at an abrupt cliff side far too steep to climb down even without a mass of orcs pursuing them. Gandalf surveyed the scene swiftly, searching for a solution.

"Gandalf!" Fraylin cried desperately waiting for his command or escape plan while more and more members of the company caught up with them.

"Up into the trees all of you! Come on climb. Bilbo climb" The wizard ordered speedily as he mentally completed a headcount of the company.

Fraylin hadn't taken a step when Fili lifted her, his strong hands wrapping around her thighs and charged to a nearby tree. Kili was in front of them when he jumped up, grasped the branch and flipped around it landing on his feet, reached down and hoisted Fraylin up beside him. Fraylin scarcely had time to draw breathe as they completed this impressive feet in mere moments. While Kili and Fraylin scrambled higher up the tree, Fili soared into the air alongside Thorin who then resided on the branch below.

On the ground Fraylin could witness more of the company's aerobatics. Nori hopped off Dwalin's skull as if he were a simply a stepping stone joining his siblings. To Fraylin's great surprise her uncle, her _199 year old_ uncle, ascended his tree with remarkable ease for one so old. Dwalin was soon by his side using nothing but his arms hauled his body on to the branch emphasising her father's muscular build and upper body strength. The tree opposite her hosted the Ur family and in some defiance of the laws of physics Bombur was at the top. ' _Seriously?! How does he do these sorts of things? Does he have magic?! Is he aware of the law of gravity?_ ' Fraylin wondered. Gandalf and Bilbo were hidden in the tree closest to the cliff edge with a clear view of the vicious wargs' advance. Between Fay's own pine tree and theirs was another pine tree where Oin and Gloin had recently mounted.

"They're coming!" Thorin warned while the dwarves' on the lower branches shifted higher.

Within no time the wargs were upon them, barging against the bases of the tree the company were located urgently endeavouring to chase them up there and capture them. The wargs large paws and body were not designed for climbing so fortunately none got too close. The collective growls of the wargs did not settle any of the company's worries, if anything they were heightened. Even Fili and Thorin scaled higher, Fraylin would have but the stress on her arm proved too much, besides she should be okay where she was. Worst comes to worst Thorin was now beside her should she need assistance.

Sensing their current strategy was not the working the wargs prowled predatorily amongst the trees, like vultures circling their pray ready to strike whenever someone should slip up. Fraylin nervously shifted closer to the trunk of the tree at their actions. Thorin in an effort to offer her reassurance encased her there, acting as a barrier to stop her falling and giving her strength.

Suddenly the encircling wargs became quiet as their leader approached. A chilling growl announced their arrival. There positioned atop a boulder proudly, the orc had a sickening smirk across its face. It was a chalk white warg bearing a tall pale orc with haunting ice cold eyes. The orc's left forearm was missing instead replaced with a filthy blade while in his right he wielded a giant mace. ' _No it can't be. I have heard the stories but he was killed in the Battle for Moria, by Thorin no less! Uncle witnessed it! It's impossible. It couldn't be him!_ ' Fraylin denied frightfully however Thorin confirmed her fears when he breathed unbelievingly,

"Azog"

The monster in question spat in black speech to his minions. Unlike elvish which Fraylin had never been taught, she had learned black speech in her teenage years. Dwalin had insisted claiming that it could save her life one day if she was in on their tactics. The very notion of learning the language was frowned upon by many dwarfs. Indeed even warriors aren't taught it as a mandatory part of their training although few know enough to understand. Fraylin had suffered through a years' worth of tutoring at the scorn of other dwarrowdams who mocked her for it. But Fay had never taken it to heart knowing her father was correct in his logic, but right this second she wished she didn't understand, the things he was saying made her nauseous. Additionally the sole member of the company who had extensive knowledge of the language made everyone turned to her to translate, Thorin included. Like her father, he had limited understanding; he didn't want to know anything about the despicable race that had murdered his family. Thorin, who was still pressed against her, had quietly requested she translate.

"But Thorin-" Fraylin protested only to be cut off with one of his famous glares. Sighing she began,

"He said 'Do you smell it? The scent of fear" she froze at his next utterance however unable to bring herself to tell Thorin. How could she? The unknown fate of Thrain had caused many to believe him dead and publically the royal family concurred. Privately Fraylin knew Thorin had a hope deep down they would find him some day. Fay opened and closed her mouth as she tried to continue but looking at Thorin she couldn't.

"Fay what is he saying?" Fili asked from above her. A solitary tear tracked down her cheek as she choked out,

"H-he… I'm sorry Thorin. He boasted that he remembers your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain" wobbling her lip she apologised softly once more, "I'm so sorry Thorin".

"It cannot be" her king denied near inaudibly. His grieved expression evidently delighted the white monster below as he released an evil cackle. But Fraylin didn't focus on that as she sympathetically placed her hand on Thorin's shoulder. In a turn of events Azog then spoke in the common tongue, somehow making even that language sound repulsive, causing Fraylin's stomach to churn.

"What's this? A she-dwarf? Is she your wife? No too young. Your niece? I had heard tales your wench of a sister bore an heir. Such a delectable thing she is too. Look how you futility try to protect her. But you will fail her just as you have your fathers. I will behead her myself".

At his words Thorin's blood drained from his face resulting in Azog giving a satisfied smirk at his success. Fraylin found her father's eyes and with raised eyebrows silently argued it wasn't her fault this time and to seek his permission. She'd give this ass a piece of her mind. Her father, who had also paled considerably under Azog's vow, was obviously conflicted he didn't want her to aggravate the orc more as she had the Goblinking but she already was targeted without her intervention. Relenting with a small nod Fraylin faced Azog and spat in black speech,

" _I won't need protection from you. You're weak and pathetic. Couldn't even defeat a man shielded with only a branch, you cowardly fled away sulking in the shadows. You're a useless; it's obvious why your race was slain so easily. You're nothing more than an incompetent bastard wielding a stump and a baby's weapon. You are no threat._ '

While Fraylin chocked through the foul language all of the company flickered their gazes between a defiant Fay and the Pale Orc. All they could do was stare in shock and horror as Azog glared fiercely at her, his back straightening in challenge the more she spoke. When she finally concluded her speech the Pale Orc roared in outrage, threateningly pointing to Thorin and Fay he menacingly commanded in his own tongue,

" _They're mine! Kill the others_ " he bellowed swinging his mace above as the wargs about him charged once more to the trees either attempting to scramble up or using their mass to force them down. A few beasts snapped inches from some of the company. Fraylin gripped the bole of the pine-tree firmly frantically trying to maintain her balance while three huge wargs violently shook the base.

" _Drink their blood_ " Azog demanded a sick smile as he knew Fraylin understood every disgusting word he uttered.

' _Well thanks for that douchebag_ ' she mentally grumbled.

Thorin wrapped her protectively against the trunk, "Don't worry I've got you" he assured her. Fraylin was about to respond when a scream rippled through the air…her scream! The tree they were hidden in was falling. The creak and rumble of the soil beneath reverberating through the air as the roots of the tree escaped their confines. They were going to collide with Gloin and Oin's tree.

"JUMP!" Fili directed as the approached. Fortunately the tree leaned against there's a few moments allowing the quartet to swap branches relatively straightforwardly before it toppled to the floor crushing a warg when it landed. However the cost of this easy transfer and the additional weight was the equilibrium of this tree. It too tilted resulting in it crashing into Gandalf's towering pine tree.

Dwalin looked on in dread as Fraylin flew tree to tree as if she were some gigantic squirrel. She was injured, she couldn't complete theses leaps effortlessly like the other. Thorin's helping hand guiding her dives across comforted the old warrior slightly. However he was pulled from his focus on Fraylin to his own tree. The wargs were applying the same tactics for every tree trying to force the company out. Himself and Balin evaded this fate as the followed their companions' example and crossed trees.

Eventually all the dwarves ended up tightly packed on the last pine tree which stood closely to the drop off point. Azog's revolting cackle echoed through the branches as he revelled in the success of the wargs' strategy.

They needed to do something and now! It won't be long until the wargs have this tree collapsing and when that happens that's the end of the road. Fraylin scoured the tree for Kili, as she was about to suggest he use his bow to slaughter any who pushed the trunk a yellow ball flashed past her. Blinking repeatedly in an attempt to make sense of it she watched on as flames blanketed the floor surrounding the solitary tree repelling the wargs that stepped there. Fraylin felt hope grow within her Gandalf had used his magic to ward away the creatures. She grinned victoriously as one by one the wizard passed a flaming pinecone to the eager dwarves. Before long the forest floor was ablaze as members of the company launched burning projectiles, even some wargs were alight where their fur had caught fire. In response to Azog's infuriated snarl the company cheered in triumph at their success.

This was short-lived when the roots started to crumble free from the soil, dangling the company precariously over the rocky caverns below. By some stroke of luck a few of the roots gripped the earth firmly, preventing the tree completely falling; however the sudden lurch of the tree when it began to fall and caused the company to lose their footing. Poor Ori had tumbled off of his branch and clung desperately to Dori's legs but his additional weight dragged him down too. The sole reason the pair were still here was Gandalf's lightening reflexes as he stretched his staff out gripping it securely as the Ri brothers hung like fish on a fishing rod. Aside from them the rest of the company had their arms wrapped around their branches.

Fraylin struggled more than most. The wound to her upper arm meant she couldn't grasp her branch as securely as the other dwarves.

"Fay!" Dwalin cried as she repeatedly clambered up, digging her nails into the bark like tiny ice-picks. There was an unexpected pressure poking into her back when Thorin hauled her up so she balanced on the branch with her stomach, greatly relieving the sharp pains to her arm. Thorin didn't stay around for her thanks as he climbed onto the horizontal trunk and scowled furiously at Azog. There was a hatred in his eyes, hate for the savage that murdered his grandfather all those years ago, a need for retribution and revenge.

"Thorin No. Stop it. Don't you dare! Get back here this instant!" Fraylin pointlessly attempted to deter the uncaring king. The rest of the company cottoned onto their leader's fatal plan as Thorin stood holding the Orcrist in his right hand, many joined her in her protests but they went on unheard as Thorin charged down the tree towards Azog, raising his blade as he got nearer.

The whole company's hearts were in their mouths. Thorin was facing uneven number and brutal foes; there was no way he could survive without help. Many shifted and struggled get up and help him but continually slipped.

Thorin had was running at full speed now through the fires, his legendary shield in his left, growling through his teeth as he got closer and closer. Azog was unfazed by the king's intimidating stance; in fact he grinned and raised his own weapons preparing to finish what he had started those 6 decades ago outside Moria.

"THORIN NO!" Fraylin cried urgently. But her king was too far gone to care; he needed to do this, for his father, his grandfather.

With a roar the Pale Orc leaned forward on his white warg and pounced.

Thorin didn't stand a chance.

A direct blow from the warg's paw floored the mighty king. Thorin groaned in agony as he fell.

' _Come on Thorin, come on. Get up!_ ' Fraylin prayed tears welling in her eyes. Never had she ever thought she would witness the death of her king. Her leader, who was always brave, loyal, stubborn to a fault, a true warrior and the king that had led their race to a new life and was going to save their homeland. Her uncle in all but blood. The man who tucked her in at night as a child whenever she had nightmares. The man who taught her to stick to her principles and fight for what she believed in. The man who swore to protect her. And here he was…about to fall because of the vile beast Azog. Fraylin wouldn't accept this. Shifting agitatedly on her branch Fraylin tried to shuffle onto the trunk of the tree before Azog could strike again. Her efforts were in vain.

She saw Thorin pull himself from the floor only to be smacked powerfully in the face by Azog's gigantic mace sending the dwarf king flying back into the dirt.

"NO!" Balin's unbearable plea bellowed through the atmosphere.

Without an opportunity to defend him the white warg crushed Thorin's torso viciously tearing a tortured cry from the heroic leader's mouth.

"THORIN!" Dwalin called anxiously as he frantically clawed at his branch in his determination to save his king. His movements however only resulted in the dangerous snap of his branch causing the father to swing hazardously. The dwarves were so focused on the downfall of their king none had noticed Bilbo hoist himself upright.

A hard slash of the Orcrist to the wargs snout triggered the creature to instinctively throw Thorin away. His body bounced painfully along the tough stones. Fraylin couldn't breathe in her terror, tears streamed down her eyes.

" _STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!_ " She thundered in black speech to the smug Azog. He merely grinned and stared in her eyes when he gave the command,

" _Bring me the dwarf's head_ "

"No" Fraylin whispered. To her right she saw two bare feet. Looking up she saw Bilbo worriedly assessing the scene, "What are you doing Bilbo?" She cried.

Bilbo took a deep breath, returned her gaze and uttered resolutely,

"I'm going to save someone", alluding to their conversation at Rivendell before he charged courageously to Thorin's aid.

The rest of the company missed Bilbo as they concentrated solely on a vile orc lining up his blade with Thorin's neck. After positioning it perfectly he lifted his sword back swiftly and was preparing to finish the job when a force collided with him.

Bilbo had done it, that innocent little hobbit from The Shire had done it. He stabbed the executioner repeatedly until its dying shrieks subsided before guarding Thorin's still body determinedly violently swinging his blade to deter them.

Meanwhile on the tree Fili had managed to get himself on the branch and he hauled his brother up quickly after. They were unsheathing their blades and preparing to advance when Dwalin joined them. The old warrior promptly lifted Fraylin to safety as more of the company succeeded in freeing themselves from their branches. When Fay moved to wield her blade her father stopped her,

"Please, trust me on this one. Stay out of the fight" he implored as Fili, Kili and Balin sprinted out to aid Bilbo. But Fraylin was not just going to sit here and wait on this accursed tree if that's what he thought.

"Fine, I'll tend to Thorin" she compromised, her tone informing the experienced dwarf that there was no room for negotiation on this point. Sighing in acceptance Dwalin protectively led her from the tree, splitting up once they were on the forest ground again. Dwalin assisted Fili and Kili in defeating a warg while Fraylin dropped to Thorin's unconscious form. Tapping his cheeks she attempted to wake him.

"Come on Thorin wake up!" she commanded pleadingly. "You're not seriously going to let Azog defeat you are you?" nothing, " _Please_ Thorin. Look we fight all the time but you know that I love you so that means you are not allowed to die on me!" Fraylin informed the still body. As she was about to continue her case she caught movement to her 10 o'clock. Two wargs were prowling aggressively towards the pair. "Thorin!" she called desperately with a hint of fear creeping in. She grasped his sword and placed it against his chest, "You need to wake up _now_! We have two wargs coming at our 10 and I can't save us with a single arm so you need to get up and help me!" she hurriedly beseeched as the wargs moved in. the nearest was shifting its weight to its hind legs ready to pounce, "Crap, Mahal save us" Fraylin prayed before shielding her king's body with her, squealing in anticipation of the blow.

* * *

AN/So sorry for short chapter. Hope you still like it though. I'm afraid it was a tad hurried so may have a few more errors than normal, sorry will make up for it in the next chapter. Review.


	14. Talk To Him

AN/ sorry for the weaker chapter before, I'd blame my cold but really it was rushed. Might revisit and perfect another time. I wanted to cut it off there so I could give more focus to the scene at the end of this chapter. I don't own anything. Enjoy and review.  
 **MyrenBritanika-** I agree and thanks, hope this one is better :)  
 **Outofthisworldgal-** haha thanks. Yeah I felt I should make it clear that although they both fight all the time they do in fact love each other, not despise one another as the constant squabbles would imply haha  
 **Kathalla-** Thank you so much :) Glad you like it that much Haha well here's the next chap so enjoy! **  
ThatOtherWriterGirl-** haha thanks for your comments on the escape earlier I was a tad worried about it :/ yeah I felt it Dwalin was due for a meltdown with all that was happening! Also thanks for the review in the last chapter I do appreciate getting opinions and thoughts at each chapter it helps me write!

* * *

Fraylin waited…

…and waited.

Her eyes were squeezed shut while she covered Thorin's body preparing to take the attack of the ambushing warg. Thorin had already been smacked in the face with a gigantic paw, had his face smashed in by Azog's enormous mace then bitten and thrown about like a rag doll by the same warg. It was fair to say he had taken quite enough in these last few minutes, he was barely breathing as he lay unconscious and Fraylin was determined to protect him from further injury. She only suffered the slice in her arm and between the pair was in the fitter state to survive another wound. She wasn't entire sure Thorin was going to survive his as they currently were.

There was one problem in this sacrificing bravado plan…the warg wasn't biting-not just metaphorically but physically. Fraylin hadn't heard any of the company coming to their rescue nor had the beasts released any dying screams into the air. ' _Would it be safe to peek?'_ Fraylin questioned ' _Oh yeah because burying your face in a man's chest so you're unaware of your present surroundings after last you saw were two massive flesh-eating creatures were advancing was really safe_ ' the sarcastic part of Fraylin retorted dryly.

Carefully she propped her head sideways and glanced to her north-west position. They were gone. She scrunched her face in confusion as she raised her torso off of Thorin. Where could they have gotten to? They wouldn't have abandoned such easy pray and their corpses aren't here. Where are they? She continued to ponder as frantically searched about her. ' _Never thought I'd be doing that, actively looking for wargs_ ' she snorted internally. Then she saw them.

10ft from the ground imprisoned within large talons were both of the snarling wargs. The huge eagle proceeded to give those foul creatures their own chance at flying…solo…down the pitch black cliff side. One term that accurately described Fraylin at that precise moment would be stunned, after all a giant bird of prey swooping down and saving you from hungry growling wargs by throwing them off a cliff sounds like something she should have hallucinated when Oin drugged her at Rivendell. As if feeling the need to justify this bewildering sight as reality more colossal eagles appeared, piercing screeches announced their arrival, gliding through the flames and tearing apart the other wargs that were assaulting the company.

As the eagles fought the defenceless orcs, they tugged a tree down crushing two wargs in the process, however all Fraylin focused on was the short distance between the wooden weight and how close her Adad had been to it. Worst still due to the growing fire she couldn't make out him imposing figure through the smoke.

"ADAD!" Fraylin called worriedly scouring the land before her for his broad stature. Torn between ensuring her father's well-being and guarding Thorin's unconscious form Fay was stood a few steps away from her king when she yelled once more panic dripping into her voice, "ADAD?!"

"I'm alright Fay!" His reassuring boom replied through the blinding fumes sending relief flooding throughout her body only for it to be speedily dismissed when one of the feathered birds dived down to Thorin. Eyes widening in fear Fraylin sprinted back attempting to halt the eagle,

"No wait, stop. He's not an orc! Please he's our king." The eagle ignored her as it hovered over him, "NO LEAVE HIM! You can't throw him ov-" however the care and gentleness this bird took when lifting Thorin ceased Fraylin's protests. Carefully picking the downed leader, delicately avoiding stabbing him with its sharp claws, the eagle flew smoothly away from the danger Azog was raining down on the cliff edge. Before they crossed off the land Thorin's shield, his legendary oaken branch for which he was named after symbolically slid from his limp arm and clattered to the stone underneath, the thunk of the wood echoing loudly in Fraylin's ears despite the battle going on around her.

' _No._ ' Fraylin decided, ' _He is not dead, he hasn't fallen so this shield is not done with service yet_ ' approaching the ancient oak and securing it in her right arm, it was too heavy to be supported by her left. Armed with the fabled guard Fraylin assessed the ever-changing scene.

Back at the slanted pine the company all hid and dangled from Gandalf remained at its peak, his staff no longer being used to keep Dori and Ori from falling, the old wizard observed the battle ensuring all the company were well and that none of the eagles had missed them. Next to be air-lifted since Thorin was Bilbo, Balin and a reluctant Dwalin. His hesitancy stemmed from being grappled, dropped and caught by things he had no trust or control over and the fact he was being rescued before his child, in his heart it was a small stab of betrayal, abandonment and failure he hadn't ensured her safety first. It seemed all the eagles were aiming for dwarves rather than orcs now as more and more of the company were extracted to safety. By this point Fraylin, the Durin brothers and Gandalf were left. Fili and Kili were charging up the trunk of the tree as Fraylin ran over the scorched earth to join them. The brothers didn't get far up the pine as they were suddenly seized by the same eagle and tossed down onto the back of another.

Fraylin began to fret for the pine she was dashing to was rapidly slipping as its roots were freed from the confines of the rumbling soil with Gandalf included! Except she was too late when she finally arrived at the tree it's feet were too high out of the ground for Fay to climb on and the pine descended into the darkness below.

"GANDALF!" she cried in horror as she witnessed the grey cloth leap from the tree and fortunately land on an awaiting bird resulting in the lady releasing a sigh of relief. Then the situation she found herself in struck her.

Hesitantly turning around to face the lingering orc pack, Azog as their point, she chewed her bottom lip and let out a nervous laugh. ' _Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap_ ' she swore. Azog had a sickening smirk as his white warg slowly stepped towards her. Movement in the bottom right corner of her eye captured her attention. It was an eagle yet there wasn't an accompanying one to snatch her up and deposit her onto it. ' _Great, I'm Gandalf-ing it then_ '. Shuffling nearer to the edge Fraylin's heels overhung slightly when she could retreat no further, but the eagle still wasn't in prime position yet.

Chuckling uneasily she began, "Funny story…so a dwarf walks into a tavern" however the orcs were deprived of the completed joke when Fay swan-dived off, screaming as she went praying to land on an eagle.

* * *

It was official Dwalin did not like flying. He did not like being more than 10ft off the ground. Additionally he did not like riding eagles he had no control over. Grasping the feathers around its neck firmly yet not too tight the warrior closed his eyes to block out all reminders that he was not on solid ground. ' _Happy place happy place_ ' he repeated to himself. An anxious cry broke him from his mantra,

"THORIN!" Fili shouted fear evident in his tone as his uncle still had not awoken since his fight with Azog. The vile orc who had slain most of his kin and it currently looked like he had added another death of Durin to his list.

Dwalin stared at his leader, praying beyond all hope he was okay. They could not complete this quest without him. Fili was raised to be his replacement but he was young and not fully prepared yet, to place such a burden on his shoulders would be too much. Kili would be inconsolable at the loss of his uncle, idol and sole father figure having never met his own. Poor Fraylin would be heart-broken, drowning in her own guilt and grief. Then it occurred to the protective father his daughter had been with Thorin. He'd seen her cradle Thorin's body and call out for him when that tree fell yet she was not on the eagle carrying the king. Pinching his eyebrows together Dwalin faced his brother,

"Balin!" he yelled clearly to gather his attention, "Can you see Fay?" The warrior was getting damn tired of worrying about his daughter, she had nearly died or thought to be dead too often on this quest for his liking. Balin shook his head as he replied,

"No, when last I saw her she was tending to Thorin. I thought she was riding with you" a hint of concern slipping into his speech. The level of stress his niece had put them through it was a miracle his brother and himself had not suffered a heart attack. Dwalin gulped fearfully and opened his mouth preparing to bellow her name when,

"AAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!"

A voice screamed from behind them a tremble of fear vibrating in it. It was Fay. Violently whirling his head around to find the source of her cry he answered,

"FRAYLIN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Concluding her father was fine Fraylin yelled much calmer with an undertone of nervousness,

"I'm like 100ft of the ground, and turns out I really _really_ don't like heights." Causing a bemused snort to escape her uncle. On the other hand her father buried his face in his palm grumbling,

"Never again, never again will I have another daughter. One is stressful enough. ' _sons are trouble_ ' my ass, dwarf who said that clearly didn't have a daughter." Adding to his brother's amusement.

The rest of the flight passed silently each member of the company scrutinizing Thorin's still body. The eagle Fraylin was riding had eventually caught up allowing her father to relax slightly. Thorin was deposited first atop a great stone peak overlooking the surrounding woods and rivers. The dwarf king didn't react as he was placed gently down, merely rolling onto his back with his limp limbs dropping beside him. Gandalf promptly followed, kneeling next to the battered leader, he rested a shaky palm over his head and muttered some ancient incantation.

Dwalin assisted Fraylin off her feathered ride spotting Thorin's shield in her right arm,

"Is that what you missed your first eagle for?" he questioned astonished nodding in the direction of the oaken branch. Fraylin's shy smile told him all he needed to know. She had nearly been abandoned and slaughtered by Azog…for a twig. It could only happen to his child. Moaning as he grabbed her waist, "Girl one day you're going to kill me". Unfazed Fraylin quipped back with a teasing grin,

"Well that'd be an achievement. The noble and strong warrior Dwalin, son of Fundin, slain by young lady". Fay was rewarded with a fond smile and an affectionate shake of his head as he led them back to Thorin's unconscious body. Gandalf's spell was taking effect as the king opened his eyes.

"The halfling" he whispered. The wizard smiled in his success and quickly assured the leader,

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe"

Dwalin and Fili stepped forth and helped Thorin to his feet, once standing Thorin shrugged away their hands. He was not one to show weakness and it was bad enough he needed others to get up. Tiring and painful breaths shook his body.

"You!" he spat harshly to Bilbo causing the hobbit's happy grin to dwindle into a saddened expression at Thorin's apparent disappointment. Thorin scowled as he approached Bilbo as fast as he could in his state. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say you'd be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us."

Amid the company Dwalin saw Fraylin shake her head disapprovingly lifting her leg readying herself for a battle muttering "Oh ho no he doesn't". His hand on her shoulder stopped her causing her to widen her eyes at him in a 'you aren't seriously going to let him get away with that' expression. The soldier simply winked, raised his eyebrows and quietly suggested,

"Wait for it"

A deep rumbling drew their focus back to Thorin and Bilbo

"I have never been so wrong in all my life" their king confessed pulling a dumbfounded Bilbo into an engulfing embrace. The company clapped and cheered at Thorin's final acceptance of the hobbit. They had bonded with the halfling since the handkerchief incident and Thorin's hostility to the Shireling had affected the company dynamic and caused swells of guilt at not shielding him from Thorin's unfair temper, well apart from Fay. However Fraylin had her jaw on the floor, her surprise clearly evident as she blinked rapidly trying to understand the situation. Laughing heartily Dwalin joked "Plot twist" shaking her slightly from her stupor.

"I think I'm dead because there is no way that Thorin, our beloved angry leader, is hugging Bilbo right now" she denied astonished. Spinning her head to face him she accused, "You _knew_! How?"

"Please Fay give your old man some credit, I've known the lad for more than a century" the warrior responded smiling as he tucked her under his arm letting her head rest contentedly on his shoulder while they observed the scene before them.

"I am sorry I doubted you." The gravelly rumble of Thorin's voice apologized once he and Bilbo left the embrace.

"No I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero…or a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo defended the king's previously cold behaviour to his presence. There was silence as he watched the eagles leave them however the dwarves and Gandalf's gaze lay elsewhere. Turning to see what had captured their attention Bilbo enquired,

"Is that…what I think it is?"

Gandalf stepped behind the awe-struck hobbit and declared,

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarven kingdoms of middle earth."

"Our home" Thorin elaborated softly before smiling to Bilbo in reference to his moving speech when they escaped Goblintown. The twittering of a bird flying past them drew their focus.

"A Raven! The birds are returning to the mountain!" Oin delightedly exclaimed while it flew further from them towards the solitary peak and the golden horizon.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush" the travelling wizard corrected.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen" Thorin decided instilling hope into the tired and exhausted company who had faced such trials and tribulations these past few days.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us" Bilbo concurred.

No one uttered a sound for a while until they slowly started shift about on the Carrock and check if everything that was in their packs were still there of if the goblins had emptied them out completely. Oin was tending to Thorin's torso while his nephews flanked him anxiously, constantly checking if he was in any pain at all, much to elder's annoyance. Fraylin was beside her father staring at Erebor. The comfortable silence surrounding them was broken when she gently asked,

Adad, do you-…do you think it's still there or-or do you think Smaug will have…have d-d-you know?" the optimism in her voice was hidden beneath the saddened despair that the dragon would have destroyed the room she longed to see. Although Fraylin was in the Blue Mountains, both her parents were born and raised in Erebor. One of the reasons she was really wanted to reclaim Erebor was to see her mother's chambers. Examine her life there. What was left of her childhood? Were there any portraits of her mother and her kin? Did she keep a diary? Were her father's courtship gifts still there? Fraylin just wanted a piece of her mother.

Dwalin completing her vague question in his mind responded delicately, "I don't know sweetheart. I hope it remains". Sensing this was all she was going to get from her Adad on the matter Fraylin sighed and snuggled closer to him accidentally jabbing his stomach with a familiar shield. Dwalin raised his eyebrows at her.

"You should talk to him you know" he suggested kindly. Fraylin sighed sadly,

"I know…but what can I do father? I mean…you're much closer to him than I. What am I supposed to say? Thorin found out for certain his father is dead and he heard it from the murderer himself."

"I wasn't referring to him….though he might appreciate his shield back." Fraylin stared confusedly at the warrior, now for the hard part. "I was referring to Fili. The poor lad is tearing himself apart trying to work out what to do. _Even I_ feel sorry for him. Look Fay…I may not like it but it is simply a fact that that boy is infatuated with you. And after that idiotic stunt you pulled in Goblintown I know you feel the same so talk." Fraylin stuttered incomprehensively trying to protest,

"But-…I… he….it's not that easy. You can't just walk up to someone and say I love you"

"I love you. There easy. Next point" Dwalin deadpanned. Making Fraylin blush as she choked out,

"I- uh- we're on a quest! We don't time for something like this! I thought you of all people wouldn't want anyone courting me!" she argued back.

"I wouldn't want anyone courting you?" He repeated incredulously, "Look Fay I recognise that I am the over-protective and over bearing father here… however it doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy or have a family. What kind of dad would I be if I sentenced you to a life alone? I just don't want you to have to suffer morons" Fraylin snorted sceptically, Dwalin merely gave her his best 'I'm your father I know everything' look before continuing, "You don't have to tell him you're in love with him, but if there is one thing I regret with your mother it's that I didn't confess earlier…if I had we'd have had more memories to treasure."

Fraylin groaned and placed her head against his shoulder once more,

"Why are you always right?...I best head over there I suppose." The lady removed herself from her father's loving embrace and straightened her back steeling all her courage.

"Oh I love you too by the way" she added as she began to make her way towards the Durin trio. Feeling his daughter's nerves Dwalin quipped

"I don't feckin' blame you" earning a laugh from her.

Fraylin shifted herself to stand before the Durin's sons. Shuffling her feet and twiddling the oaken branch in her hands she shyly stated,

"Erm Thorin…I uh… you dropped this…I erm thought you'd want it back." Thrusting the scarred oak before her she peaked shyly through her lashes to watch Thorin's reaction. ' _What if he thought her horrible for keeping it from him since they landed? He is quite possessive of the item, to be fair with valid reason. He wouldn't think she took it for herself would he?_ ' she panicked.

Thorin had previously been checking over his nephews as Oin had left him to examine a cut to Bombur's skull, however since Fay's arrival his focus had been solely on his beloved shield. He assumed he'd lost it on the cliff side when Azog fought him, just adding to list of things torn from his life- his grandfather, brothers and now his father. Yet here Fay was with it. She had made sure that despite her own injury which limited her fighting capabilities as it was, that she carried the heavy log to give it back.

Fraylin was pinching her lip when suddenly a mass engulfed her. Her arms were frozen in the awkward position she held them in while the body pulled her tightly.

"Err Thorin? I don't mean to be rude or anything but um are you uh are you feeling okay?...I mean you realise you're _hugging_ me right? You've already filled your sole hug quota for this decade with Bilbo earlier" she inquired uncertainly causing Fili and Kili to suppress a chuckle by burying their fists in their mouths. Even Thorin's body shook with amusement yet he did not withdraw,

"Yes Fay I am fine. _Thank you_ " he emphasised sincerely. It was daft he knew but that shield was precious to him. At his reassurance Fraylin finally returned the gesture as best should could considering the king's broad build and delicate injuries.

Once free of his hold Fraylin took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was going to do. Coughing to gather their attention she requested,

"Erm Fili? C-can I um talk to you…for a second? Privately" she added when neither Thorin nor Kili left. Soon though Kili joined the Ur family while Thorin sat beside her father and uncle who rested behind Fili.

"What is it?" he asked in a friendly tone to coax out whatever she was so nervous about, her anxiety was coming off in waves.

"I-I, um. The thing is that- we…I. Err wow this hard." She stuttered, removing her brain-mouth filter she proceeded "really should have thought about this before I came over. Stupid Adad sometimes too smart for his own good. 'Talk to him' well that's easy for him to say he's done this sort of thing before" she started to rant until Fili interrupted.

"Fay…Fay stop. Breathe. Alright? What's the problem?" he calmly instructed hoping to transfer his demeanour to the somewhat deranged lady. The last question though only appeared to agitate her further.

"You! Okay?" she exclaimed. A stab of pain pierced his heart while a hurt expression spread across his face at her words.

"Look Fay whatever I did I'm so-" he launched into his apology despite not know what precisely he had done to offend her.

"No it's not you but it is you" she interrupted gesturing her hands wildly, merely befuddling the prince more. "URGH! Right. I can't function. L-like I have been gradually falling apart since Bag-End a-a-and I don't know _anything_ except that it's your fault despite the fact it's not really a problem" her 'elaboration' stupefied the heir more if possible. Getting into the flow of her thoughts Fraylin spoke faster, "I sit down for dinner and I don't even remember eating! I wash my hair twice because I forget whether I did it the first time round! I can't go anywhere without thinking 'oh what would he think?' then I _always_ know where you are and what you're doing! You're driving me insane. It's like I am haunted by you! You are _everywhere_! The thought of the Goblinking getting you and harming you in any way fucking petrified-" Dwalin's stern voice interjected at this point,

"Fraylin" he scolded, this was mostly ignored by the lady in question who carried on waving her hands erratically,

"-Fudging petrified me! I was desperate to protect you, I fuc-fecking leapt in the fire for you! And I think it's because…it's because I- what happened to your head?" she asked her tone suddenly changing from a desperately confused and trying to explain one to genuinely curious.

Poor Fili was having a difficult time following this conversation. Fraylin was acting weird. First she made it seem like he was an issue or that he'd done something wrong then she went, to put it accurately, bat-shit crazy talking about washing hair and food. Thorin wasn't lying when he said dwarrowdams are confusing and there is no understanding them. Deciding to answer the sole part of her speech he could comprehend the prince replied,

"Uh a warg clipped me, looks worse than it is. Oin will come by later with a cloth and some bandages"

Fraylin broke out a beaming grin. Fili wouldn't lie, that was not what he had expected from her when he told her he was hurt. In fact this past few minutes Fraylin was not quite…Fraylin.

"You. Are. A. Genius!" she declared happily.

"Ermm thanks?" he offered unsurely as Fraylin dipped her hands into her pocket and brought out her mother's handkerchief a moment later. Pinching one piece of it so it hung like a tent beneath her fingers she held it out to him.

"Here" she stated simply as if it explained her strange performance just now. Fili tried to shrug off his scrape, smiling comfortingly to show how unaffected he was he responded,

"Oh don't worry about it I am fine. I'll stain it if I use that" he reasoned to her. However Fraylin was undeterred. Grasping his hand gently she held the back of it revealing his palm to her and delicately placed the material in it. She uttered softly with an undercurrent of nerves as she slowly shielded the handkerchief with his fingers,

"Fili, son of Vili, son of Durin…I'd be honoured if you would accept this handkerchief as a token of my favour and affection" then lightly kissed his closed fist.

When Fraylin removed all contact from the prince she scrutinized his expression intensely. Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from lashing out for a reaction she waited for him to respond. Thus far Fili stared at his fist, unmoving and unreadable. He wasn't even blinking. To be honest Fraylin wasn't 100% positive he was breathing.

' _What if Adad was wrong? What if he doesn't like me like this? I bet he is thinking of how to give it back without offending me. Stupid, stupid girl, what were you thinking?!_ ' she scolded herself mentally. ' _Of course he doesn't want it! He's a prince! An heir to Erebor! He could have any dwarrowdam he likes and you think because you're the sole lady on this quest he has to be stuck with you?! Of course he won't want a guard's daughter! We are simply friends nothing more. I'm so stupid!_ '

They had been stood in silence a while. Fraylin was fidgeting fretfully trying to stay quiet as Fili prepared his reply. He on the other hand hadn't moved. He was frozen staring at the palm that held the fragile and cherished gift as if looking away would cause it to disappear into dust. The tingles her kiss had sparked in him were flowing up and down his spine setting every one of his nerves ablaze. Yet still he hadn't wavered in his amazed gaze. Ultimately the unease and apprehensions got to Fraylin, who offered,

"Look erm you don't have to keep it. I can take it back if you don-"

"NO!" Fili suddenly interrupted his eyes wide as he hid the fist carrying the long-awaited and greatly desired bundle behind his back out of her reach, "no its mine. I accept. It's mine I-I want it." he implored quickly. Losing her favour when she had astonishingly given it _to him_ was not an option. Then it was like the spell trapping him was broken as a blinding grin blanketed his features and a breathy laugh escaped him, "Thank you" in his euphoria stepped to hug her but she halted his actions,

"Wait don't! Adad is glaring holes in the back of your head right now and I think if you touch me he'll castrate you" Fraylin explained to a paling Fili a smile spreading at his acceptance of her token. Fili's elation at _finally_ knowing Fraylin's feelings was too much to contain however resulting in his head lowering to hers.

"Fraylin." Dwalin boomed from behind promptly ended the moment and extinguishing all the inappropriate ideas flowing round the heir's head, "Thorin has a few cuts to his face, perhaps you'd like to help him clear it up?" he 'suggested' not actually looking at Fay but rather scowling to the back of one blonde-haired dwarf that was gradually looking more and more like a target.

"What am I a doctor?" She retorted loudly to her father as she approached, yet she paused in her movements as she stood next to Fili and in a hushed voice uttered, "See. Well good day Fili". Within a second she jumped on her toes, bestowed a chaste kiss on his cheeks and dashed towards Thorin.

"I saw that" the old warrior grumbled when she passed him.

"You were meant to" she sang back teasingly causing her bemused uncle to choke on his chuckles.

Fili was pinned once again by Fraylin, touching his cheek where she had kissed him and goofily smiling down at her handkerchief he didn't notice Kili return.

* * *

Fraylin had left Dwalin a short while ago to talk to Fili and his stomach was in knots. ' _Mahal daughters were stressful when they grow up. Remember when she'd be delighted to get a new dagger, gem or teddy. Then of course she grows up and it nothing but pretentious douchebags and pompous morons knocking on the door seeking permission to be her suiter and court her. Well I showed them_ ' the experienced soldier complained as he closely inspected the interaction between his daughter and Fili. Poor lad was flustered, he was definitely lost in this 'conversation' if one could call it that, ' _oh you have lots to learn young grasshopper, she may look like me but she's Frida through and through_ ' he merrily chuckled at what the prince would have to go through. Every now and then during her freak out he'd catch bit,

"…you in any way fucking petrified"

"Fraylin" he warned, he had tried to stop her cursing so much but it had so far been unsuccessful but when confessing you like someone is not the time to swear at them. He was drawn from his watch when Balin strode up beside him and mocked,

"Doth mine ears deceive me or did you send Fay, our precious Fraylin, my niece, your sole daughter, willingly towards a boy who's obviously infatuated with her?" he wore a shit-eating grin as the father groaned burying his head in his palms,

"Saying it aloud makes me feel sick" Balin barked a laugh as Thorin sat on the other side of Dwalin and comfortingly placed his arm around the grumbling warrior,

"Could be worse" he stated ambiguously like the scenario was obvious. Dwalin turned his head and stared incredulously at his king before arguing,

"How? My only child is going to court someone which eventually leads to marriage which then leads to babies and we _all know_ how that happens. So how could this be worse?" his voiced raised in panic as he went on. Thorin merely shrugged his shoulder unfazed by Dwalin's argument.

"She could be in love with Kili." He retorted the absolute horror of the broad dwarf next to him. Balin was in near tears as he attempted to control his mirth. Even the usually expressionless Thorin had a smile tugging at his lips.

"Not making me feel better!" Dwalin cried. However the silence between Fili and Fraylin called their attention. Fraylin had bestowed her favour and kissed Fili's hand and he had given no response. After a moment or two Thorin enquired so only Balin and Dwalin could hear,

"Is he alive?"

"Why doesn't he respond?" Dwalin asked, anger at the hurt Fay would feel should she be rejected oozing into his voice. Let's just say if that prince didn't give her an answer she liked soon he might not be breathing for much longer. His daughter had faced her fear and confessed her feelings and this lad simply glared at his palm letting her fret and agonisingly await his reply.

"Is he breathing?" Thorin muttered genuinely.

"Perhaps one of us should poke him?" Balin suggested. They were spared the need to answer when a gigantic grin spread across the blondes face.

"Crap." Dwalin cursed.

"Look on the bright side khâzash…Fili still has to ask for permission and we all know what that entails"

An evil smirk covered the previously sulking warrior. Thorin coughed nervously,

"Uh Dwalin I get you need this but uh could you please ensure that by the end of it is still have _two_ nephews?"

Dwalin didn't confirm the fate of Thorin's oldest nephew as he scowled at Fili's head dive,

"Fraylin. Thorin has a few cuts to his face, perhaps you'd like to help him clear it up?"

After Fraylin set about her task and Balin had eventually calmed down the adviser softly whispered to Dwalin,

"Do you remember when Frida gave you that? You were so overjoyed I remember you near flattened Amad in your excitement"

"To be fair I am still surprised she gave it to me considering how we met"

"True, she was a real gem. Fiercest spirit I've ever seen. Put you right in your place…Fay is just like her, looks like you but she's Frida on the inside" he concluded gently. Dwalin smiled but offered no response. His mind had zoned back to all those years ago when Frida marched into his life. She really had changed him for the better.

* * *

AN/ there finally! What do we think? I was thinking of detailing Dwalin's flashback there but I think I might start the next chapter with it? What do you guys think? Reviews and thoughts are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	15. Silence And Translations

AN/ Here we are, hope you like it! Thanks to all who gave a review, it really helps motivate me to write and lets me know I'm doing it right and that people are in fact interested in the story! As always I own nothing.  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl** **–** well do you blame him?! Hehe I confess I loved describing it as a twig, I found it way funnier than it probably was. Agreed! Thanks for the go ahead with Dwalin and Frida, I was unsure if people thought that was a good idea or drifted from the main focus. Thanks again for the review!  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Thank you, I did work hard on that last chapter. Haha you'll have to wait and see! I don't know he's a protective papa bear ;)  
 **Live4dancing –** Thanks! I kept redoing it and editing my own mind was frazzled. I panicked slight about it but it turned out okay :)  
 **readergirl4985-** Thank you for the lovely review! I love hearing people's thoughts. Glad you liked it, so here you go!  
 **Outofthisworldgal-** Haha yeah Fili's having a bit of a tough time haha. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Dwalin thought back to when he had first met Frida. She was…well she was definitely something. She wasn't like any lady he had ever met before or since, aside from Fay but she is her mother's daughter after all and it certainly wasn't her appearance she inherited. Frida was bold, honest, resilient, and fiercely protective and she led her life by doing what was right even if it wasn't popular or easy.

Dwalin on the other hand, he was ashamed to say, wasn't always the model dwarf he is today. In his youth his natural build and powerful stature had led him to abuse it. He felt the need to display his skills by picking on those who he deemed 'inferior' to him. He isn't proud of it and every day the warrior thanks his lucky stars Frida smacked him onto the right track…literally. It had been a lovely summer's day when she ploughed into his life completely shifting his whole world.

* * *

*flashback*

Dwalin and his brother were wandering about Erebor after a vigorous training session, Balin was talented, older, had more experience and could think on his feet but he lacked his father's physique that Dwalin had making them equal sparring partners.

As they crossed the dark hall outside the great library a shy young dwarf crept out, he had his back curved trying to blend as best he could with the wall to avoid being seen. Hiding his face behind the large stack of books he was borrowing the poor lad never saw Dwalin coming.

Dwalin smirked at the sight of easy prey, ignoring his brother's tugs at his arm to bring him away and leave the fella alone; he blocked his target's path. When the dwarf was close enough, the burly warrior in training shoved his shoulder…hard, sending his body flying down the corridor and landing on the solid floor painfully. The dwarf's books scattered covering nearly every inch of the ground. The lad's expression seemed both upset at the failure of his invisible tactic and terrified at what this giant man before him would do considering he had just walked into him.

Dwalin cackled at his misfortune and the success of his plan. While the fallen dwarf was regathering his items the son of Fundin loomed over him menacingly and growled,

"What do you think you're doing heh bookworm? Scrounging for y-y-your p-p-precious books?" He mocked cruelly, "They won't do you any good in a fight, mind you your body is so puny and pitiful I don't think any weapon would save you either. You're probably one of those pathetic scums who cower away while the _real_ dwarves battle honourably to protect your worthless hide." The silent dwarf started to rise merely to be pushed back to the ground by Dwalin. "Did I say you could lea-" any further comments from Dwalin were cut off.

"HEY!" a female voice called from behind them capturing the trio's attention. The lady marched right up to Dwalin and placed herself between him and the unfortunate lad he was tormenting.

Dwalin was stunned, not only had she interrupted him but she was, to be quite honest, gorgeous. She had blonde curls flowing right down her back with intricate braids woven amongst her fine hairs. She was slightly shorter than him, though few males were even his height, but tall for a dwarrowdam. There was a distinct hour glass shape to her magnificent body, her waist looked as if it was pinched in which served to define her ample bosom and broad hips. The beautiful emerald dress she wore with gold trimmings enhanced her eyes and fair hair easily enchanting any she passed…including Dwalin. Her hazel eyes were ablaze as she glared at him,

"What do you think you were doing?" she demanded angrily breaking the youngest Fundin son from his trance. "He wasn't doing any harm so why don't you leave him alone" she snapped turning around and assisted the unlucky dwarf Dwalin had shoved. Dwalin didn't quite know what to do. Ordinarily in circumstances like these he bit back and got mad but for some strange reason the rage he usually felt wasn't growing, in fact it wasn't there at all. That was until the pair in front of him accidentally touched hands when reaching for the same book. His anger came flaring up pretty quickly then,

"What you like this insignificant little worm?" narrowing his eyes he frowned at her rising form, the dwarf he was previously disturbing scuttled away completely forgotten while Balin observed the duo apprehensively.

"So what if I do?" she asked her tone dangerous as she stretched her spine, her hands on her hips. Her evasion of an answer with an unrevealing question rattled Dwalin more causing him to argue against her potential choice. The idea of this vision before him liking anyone was making his stomach churn unpleasantly.

"He won't be able to protect you; his head's always in books, he's got no strength"

Dwalin expected this lady to appreciate his reason maybe even thank him, then the two of them perhaps could take a walk somewhere alone or hang out a bit perhaps becoming something more, after all he would be able to keep her safe which is what any dwarrowdam is really looking for. However, the blonde in question surprised him once more when sarcastically retorted,

"You're right…who needs brains anyway, I mean you turned out just fine without them". Her statement pulled a snort from the silent Balin who was now chewing his lip to withhold any more outbursts. His interruption was unheard by the glaring couple who aggressively faced each other.

"All I am saying is that what every dwarrowdam, such as your lovely self, needs is strength and someone to look after you" Dwalin countered, overlooking her insult to make her see reason.

"And I suppose you think that's you?" she inquired sceptically, one eyebrow raised as she awaited his answer.

"If the shoe fits darlin'" Dwalin confirmed his voice suggestive, wearing his most seductive grin. The lady was unfazed when she cheekily confessed,

"I'd rather clap the back of your head with the shoe". A laugh escaped Balin who covered his mouth with both hands and leaned dependently on the wall behind. Never had anyone fearlessly stood up to Dwalin and with such an uncaring attitude, even risking inciting his rage by making him a joke! Dwalin growled, their faces were inches apart yet she did not flinch,

"The point applies dear, books isn't going to get him anything"

She laughed humourlessly and bit back sardonically,

"Oh you're right I mean commanders don't need to be smart to have strategy and tactics when leading an army to battle. Stuff they generally learn _from books_ " Dwalin was seething at her but gave no reply to her, he merely towered over her in an attempt to intimidate her and put her in her place. His efforts were futile against the lady as she whispered in a deadly hiss, "Is this how you make yourself feel powerful? Abuse your physicality and strength on those at a disadvantage?" her disapproval twanged at something within Dwalin. For some reason the notion he had disappointed her ate him up inside, despite barely knowing her and all she had done thus far was insult him he wanted her to like him, he wanted her to be proud of him.

"No…we were just… just play fighting" he feebly defended. ' _Really? We expect her to believe that?_ ' his mind mocked.

"Oh really? That fall was play fighting? Well shove me then" she commanded to an astonished Dwalin. He couldn't hit a _lady_! It's not right. They could get hurt, woman were deeply treasured and exceedingly guarded, and hitting one was not to be borne!

"What?" he breathed without thinking. Even Balin was taken aback from this turn in events; taking Dwalin down a peg or two was fine but trying to get into a clash with him was dangerous. Dwalin was a talented fighter; sometimes he didn't even know his own strength. Balin was denied the opportunity to interject or halt her actions when she elaborated knowingly,

"If it was play fighting then it would be no harm to a lady…so push me."

Sensing she wouldn't drop this until he did _something_ Dwalin poked her shoulder. His skin barely grazed her and apparently his actions did nothing to dissuade her.

"Perhaps I should start this 'play fight' in a similar power you did to Moraki back there hm?"

No sooner had she uttered this than she smacked the back of Dwalin's head causing him to stumble forward slightly. Grasping his shoulders she tug him towards the ground and raised her knee embedding it firmly in his stomach forcing a painful groan out of the formidable dwarf. Dwalin didn't have time to focus on his new injuries or form a defence as her left leg wrapped around the back of his knees and jerked causing him to sweep unceremoniously under himself and onto the uncomfortable floor.

Balin was speechless; his jaw was agape as he absorbed the scene. His brother, the one whom everyone on the training field feared and lost against, had been floored by a genteel lady who looked like she could barely pick up a leaf never mind a weapon. Dwalin was curled up on the ground moaning and ironically looked exhausted despite his lack of action. On the contrary the dwarrowdam in question didn't even seem tired at all, in fact she was rather pleased with herself.

None of them had the chance to say anything when an admonishing voice shrieked,

"FRIDA, DAUGHTER OF LOTHAR, WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! ASSUALTING THAT GENTLEMAN THERE?!" the blonde merely groaned and rolled her eyes before facing the oncoming dwarrowdam and plastering her best smile,

"Amad its okay. We were just 'play fighting' weren't we?" she 'asked' the sons of Fundin as she was carted off by her furious mother.

"Play fighting indeed. You wait until your father finds out young lady. Mind you, he'll probably be impressed but that's not the point you will be punished for this, this behaviour is simply unacceptable. No one will marry you girl if you keep cavorting about like something wild." she vowed disapprovingly dragging the reluctant lady away, her voice quietening as they got further from the dumbfounded brothers.

They were silent for a while until Balin uttered,

"Well she was certainly a firecracker. I've never seen her before, what was her name? Freya? Fidar?" the elder son enquired until Dwalin interjected softly a lazy smile gracing his features,

"Frida…her name is Frida"

*Flashback end*

* * *

He had been her's hook, line and sinker ever since that day. She was something else entirely, she made him a better dwarf, made him strive to be someone she could be proud of. If Fili thought, he could just ask to have Fay simply because he loved her so wouldn't have to strive to make himself a better person for her then he had another thing coming.

The company had settled down for the evening a few hours after they managed to climb down from the Carrock. Oin didn't want Thorin stressing his injuries too much and since the eagles had carried them a good few miles they were in no imminent danger from Azog.

The Ri family were tightly packed together close to the fire, Dori insisted Ori and Nori eat up their tea and sit there lest they die of fever. How they were supposed to have contracted flu in the last few hours Fay had no idea but no one questioned mother-hen-Dori. Fraylin was near to them mending or attempting to mend Bilbo's waistcoat, somehow in Goblintown he had lost a few buttons. Using a few spare buttons the company had between them she fixed it as best she could utilising the last of the daylight and glow of the campfire. Thorin was atop a stump; his tunic lifted slightly so Oin could clean and provided further care to the warg bite. Balin and Dwalin were stationed comfortably leaning against an old tree to the king's side. The hobbit was between Kili and Bofur; the latter were enjoying themselves immensely as they watched Fili pace back and forth. The prince would approach Fraylin's kin determinedly, open his mouth, then shut it and march off quickly without uttering a sound. He had done this on five occasions now and although the sight amused Balin, his brother was clearly getting exasperated and wanted the conversation over and done with. Bilbo scrunched his face in bafflement,

"What's wrong with Fili? Azog is a couple days' journey behind us, even Thorin isn't stressing out. Why is he so anxious?" the hobbit queried to the two dwarves flanking him. Bofur chuckled as Kili answered,

"Oh well my dear Khâzash is trying to get the nerve to court our beloved lady Fraylin" the brunette's eyes sparkled with mischief and humour at his brother's predicament. Bilbo was still confused though,

"She gave him that handkerchief earlier though, aren't they already courting?"

Bofur grinned brightly as he replied,

"No, in our culture by giving him her handkerchief she is expressing her favour, basically meaning that if he was to ask her she'd say yes".

"Then why is he worried? She essentially said yes already all he has to do is ask her right?" he enquired bewilderedly to the laughing pair. Kili was the first to recover and squeezed out,

"It's not her he's afraid of!"

"Yeah" Bofur continued merrily, "before he can ask her he needs her male kin's permission to do so which in this case would be Dwalin and Balin." Kili interjected at this point,

"In essence all suiters at this stage are like slaves to the dwarrowdam's kin as they try and prove themselves" He need not go on to illuminate the problem, as comprehension dawned on the halfling when he too joined their uproar of laughter. Poor Fili, the things Dwalin will make him do.

Fili strode resolutely to Dwalin and Balin once more however before he could open his mouth a gruff voice spoke,

"If you retreat again you can forget any notion of getting what you're after" Dwalin firmly stated instilling Fili with a determination to stay brave and hold his ground…for Fraylin. Balin pointedly glared at Dwalin in a 'will you shush' manner.

Taking a deep breath Fili bowed as tradition required and met their gazes unwaveringly as he boldly requested,

"Sirs, I wish an audience with you". The brothers nodded in acceptance but made no vocal sounds to put his nerves to ease. Gulping Fili continued,

"With your blessings I wish to court Fraylin." The prince apprehensively bit the inside of his cheek in a failed attempt to control his anxious fidgeting. ' _What if they say no? How am I supposed to persuade them? I mean I love Fay but if her father objects there is nothing she can really do if she wants to avoid a malicious scandal that would slander her honour amongst good society. But I have to have her, I'll go insane if I don't_ ' the heir fretted. Balin and Dwalin silently communicated with their eyes as this was occurring. Finally, after an eyebrow raise from Dwalin, Balin returned his focus to the potential suiter,

"My brother wants to know why we should allow such a union?" He revealed in his authority like tone he employed when advising royal councils. ' _How did he get all that from a stare?! Off the point_ ' Fili scolded mentally. The prince made several gestures and moved his jaw open and shut a few times before he stuttered,

"Um…wow. Uh look I know I am supposed to say all these great and incredible promises about making Fraylin a better person and how she'll always be loved and happy and I am supposed to brag about all I would bring to the family…but the truth is I can't"

Well that woke Dwalin right up. He had intended not to say a word therefore stressing the point that Fili would have to work extremely hard to earn Fraylin and be worthy of her. He had expected fancy words and declarations but not this. He didn't love her? He didn't really care for Fraylin?! However, Fili's continued speech interrupted his brewing storm,

"Because the thing is Fraylin already is perfect… there is nothing I can do or bring to her that could possibly improve her. She is always happy and smiling, she brings joy everywhere she goes. Her spirit lifts everyone else's…her very presence glows. Whenever she enters a room, she radiates cheerfulness. My company doesn't add anything to her. So really, I am not asking you for permission to court her to make her happy, although I promise if you allow me the opportunity I am going to spend every single moment ensuring she is. I'm begging you for your blessing because I am selfish and can't live without her any longer. She's…there's no words to describe it. She's everything to me. I love her. Took me long enough to figure it out but now that I have I don't want to waste another second without her. In granting this courtship you're not allowing her to be by my side and become greater, but rather you are allowing me to by her side and bask in all that makes her perfect. That's why I can't make promises to enhance her or offer great things because in all honesty they'd be false. She makes me a better person and to be frank I don't like who I am without her. I need to be able to talk to her anytime I want. I need to be able to wake up with her next to me someday. I need to see her laugh every day. I need to see her smile. I need her to knock me back to my place every once and a while. I need you to let me love her and show her how much I do for the rest of my life. I-I need _her_."

Silence followed his moving pleas. The trio could faintly hear the echoes of the company but none said anything. Fili was praying what he had done was enough. Balin was stunned, he had never been fortunate enough to find his One but if that is what it felt like then he was astounded Fili was even functioning right now.

Dwalin's expression was unreadable as he examined the prince. He was scrutinising every inch of his face looking for any sign of falsehood and for confirmations of the young dwarf's feelings. His vow was heart-warming, even his stone heart could feel chisels chipping away at it. Somebody who loved, adored and worshipped his daughter was the sole kind of suiter he was ever going to part with Fraylin for. And by the sounds of it, this young prince does. After a few more moments the warrior whispered and conferred with his brother as Fili shuffled his feet and tapped his fingers.

"You may pursue affections from her BUT you will not be permitted to fully court her until you have proven yourself worthy." Balin announced to an overjoyed Fili, sure he wasn't courting her properly yet but this was the first step. Many suiters had to pass this test when trying to obtain their love. "We expect you to obey full courtship rules…no inappropriate touching, no long unchaperoned meetings together etc. this is all by the book" Balin firmly instructed. A beaming Fili was about to leave and inform Fraylin when Dwalin stood, towered over him threateningly and growled in a deadly voice,

"If you hurt her, break her or do anything she doesn't like…there will be nowhere you could hide that I will not find you and then…well let's just say you'll have the uncanny ability to be in multiple places at once, except not all of you will be at each point. Do I make myself clear?"

The suddenly pale Fili nodded enthusiastically before bolting off. Balin shifted beside Dwalin,

"Now really brother was that necessary? He's a good lad and its clear the two love each other. Can't believe you made me do all the talking merely to stress a point to him. Tsk. Need I remind you that you were the one who started this."

Dwalin watched the golden-haired heir flop exhaustedly onto the ground near Fay as he defended,

"Hey he may love her but it doesn't mean he won't hurt her accidentally, now I have simply solved that issue. Besides he'll be able to court her soon enough I'm sure, it's just my luck Fay would fall in love with him so I'll be stuck with a royal prince for a son in law…too much hassle."

The elder son of Fundin chuckled affectionately at his brother's antics, he may approve it but it does not mean he'll make it easy for the young lad.

* * *

Fraylin had finished Bilbo's waistcoat a short while ago and was intently watching her kin and Fili talk. Well she says talk it was mostly Fili and Balin while her Adad glowered from his seat. She was too far away to make out any words but knowing her father and by Fili's radiant smile meant she could have a good guess. Suddenly her father towered above the blonde and muttered something making all the heir's blood drain before he pelted away and ungracefully collapsed beside her.

"You alright there? You look like you could die," she enquired kindly. Time to undo her Adad's threats, after all couldn't carry on with this quest when the lad didn't sleep at night in fear of her father. Fili groaned into the ground unintelligibly then twisted his head to the side,

"I don't even know what exactly your father expects from me. I mean Balin is reasonable enough and he at least talks! Dwalin merely glared and threatened me at the end" he whined causing Fraylin to chuckle softly, "What does he want from me? How am I supposed to prove myself to him?!"

Fay lowered herself so she sat next to the horizontal prince. "Come up, tell me what happened, what exactly did he do or not do?" Fili raised himself from the floor, shuffled alongside her, and revealed the nature of his audience with her kin, not that she didn't know already but coming from his mouth sent a slight flutter through her heart.

"…but nothing, he simply glared and threatened me. What am I supposed to take from that!" he concluded exhaustedly. Fraylin gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner,

"Ah so ignorant, he essentially told you everything you need to know. You have much to learn young warrior." Fili stared at her disbelievingly; Dwalin had 'told' him everything he needed to know. From his silence he was supposed to gather something?! Who in all middle earth could have deciphered such a cryptic message?! Noticing his bewilderment Fraylin offered, "Here let me translate. By not talking, he was stating that you wouldn't win his approval from your title and place in society; you need to prove yourself to him. By not saying this aloud, he is showing it won't be easy. Plus the fact he only demanded you talk after the first five attempts is a good sign, usually whenever suiters showed up he'd threaten them before they crossed the door, additionally they received the threats while they fled in terror, the fact you got one at the end without him being armed means he likes you"

Fili blinked repeatedly at her, was she aware of what she was saying aloud, like did she know none of that made sense?

"So what you're saying is I need to, as a person not title, dazzle him?" Fili inquired sceptically. Fraylin nodded, "Well how am I supposed to do that?! It's Dwalin! The sole thing he likes or gets dazzled by is you!" he cried despairingly dropping his head into his hands. Fraylin squeezed his shoulder affectionately and assured him,

"There you go then! To impress him, impress me." Fili peeked at her through his finger, that woman was a damn genius…

…That was until she rambled and complicated the matter, "I mean all you've got to do is impress me, and by impressing me, you'll impress him despite the fact you are technically aiming to impress him in the first place but to do so need to impress me. Therefore to impress him you need to impress me which will in turn impress him!" She declared. The blonde heir shook his head to try to make sense of her 'advice'.

"Could you please stop saying impress, my mind is spinning here" he uttered pleadingly. Fraylin laughed and confided,

"Well I couldn't put it simply, if I did I'd technically by trying to court myself by thinking about how you would go about getting to be allowed to court me" she winked mischievously at the muddled prince. Fili glared at her for purposefully confusing him.

Fraylin was ecstatic. Fili, her Fili, had requested to court her! There was a happiness and energy building up in her that she couldn't contain. Yes she had teased him but it didn't mean she was displeased with the situation, in fact quite the opposite. Looking over to him she could see Fili was stressed about deciding how to prove himself. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park that's for sure; he'd need all the help he could get. There wasn't much Fraylin could do except enjoy his company whenever he was here so her father could _see_ the joy Fili brought to her but that wasn't something she had any control over and it already happened naturally. Deciding to grant him a little mercy and to cheer him up Fraylin sang softly rising to her feet and pulling a contemplative heir with her,

" _When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who wakes up next to you_ _  
_ _When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you_ "

Fili grinned at her, a tiny dimple peeking out on his left cheek. Fraylin had dropped his hand and retreated slowly away from him. Their movements had captured the company's attention. Kili, Bilbo and the Ri brothers wore smirks the width of their face. Thorin also had a slight quirk at the corner of his lips. The Ur family set about producing some music for the pair, Bofur his flute while Bombur and Bifur tapped rhythmically at the log. Balin was smiling broadly at his niece's glowing cheerfulness. Dwalin might not see it yet or chose to ignore it and Fili might think she's already perfect as she is, but the prince's presence brought out the best in her. Dwalin shook his head lovingly at his child's spirit. Just this morning they had escaped Goblintown, had a fight with Azog the Defiler, near lost Thorin, had a treacherous climb down that peak and a tiring march yet here she was singing and dancing to lift everyone's weary moods. Keeping his eyes fixed on her Fili picked up the next verse following her steps,

" _If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_ _  
_ _And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_ "

Fraylin dodged Fili's quick grab for her running around so the fire was between the grinning pair and protected her from him. Circling it he continued,

" _When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_ _  
_ _And when the money comes in for the work I do_ _  
_ _I'll pass almost every penny on to you_ "

Laughing Fraylin fled from her previous hiding spot to behind a tree peering round to find Fili and shifting accordingly so the oak blocked his hold of her. During his pursuit, Fay took over this portion of the song,

" _When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who comes back home to you_ _  
_ _And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who's growing old with you_ "

Abandoning the oak the pair gradually returned to the centre of the circle the company had formed. As Fili crooned the next verse, Fay allowed him to get close, place his left hand in her right one and put his right hand at her back, it had been at her lower back but a growl from one fearsome warrior soon sent the hand racing upwards,

" _When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you_ _  
_ _And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_ _  
_ _I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_ "

The two danced gracefully around the clearing, eyes never wavering while the company cheered and laughed merrily at the performance. A little fun at the end of this hectic week really was all they needed. Fraylin completed the last verse,

" _When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you_ _  
_ _And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be_ _  
_ _I'm gonna be the one who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the one who's coming home with you_"

Shifting in his hold Fay interlinked their right arms into the space between the other's arm and torso and twirled faster as they approached the concluding choruses where all company members joined in stomping their feet gaily,

" _But I would walk 500 miles_ _  
_ _And I would walk 500 more_ _  
_ _Just to be the one who walks a thousand miles_ _  
_ _To fall down at your door  
And I would walk 500 miles_ _  
_ _And I would walk 500 more_ _  
_ _Just to be the one who walked a thousand miles_ _  
_ _To fall down at your door_ "

Following their cheerful performance the company settled down for the night, free of their concerns about Azog, Smaug and any other perils they may face on their journey, choosing instead to dream about the happiness shared in their celebration that night.

* * *

The next day Thorin pushed the company to their limits, the orcs might have ploughed on through the night meaning the distance they had predicted originally could be considerably shorter. Not willing to take any chances the dwarf king made the company walk all day and even after the sun had fallen.

Currently Bilbo was off scouting the surrounding lands to confirm if Thorin's theory was correct. Fraylin prayed he was wrong but she knew what orcs were like, if they were hunting they could keep riding for days without breaks, this would be especially true for an orc as vile as Azog.

The rustling in the surrounding branches alerted the dwarves to another's presence, all hands twitched by their weapon's hilt awaiting to see if it was friend or foe that emerged. To everyone's relief it was Bilbo.

Panting the hobbit clambered down the slight hill and re-joined the anxious company. Fraylin held him upright as he gasped for breathe. ' _The poor soul must have sprinted back…meaning there is something to run from. Bugger Thorin was right_ ' Fraylin despaired.

Their leader approached Bilbo and asked hurriedly,

"How close is the pack?" Evidently Fraylin wasn't the sole person to reach the conclusion Azog had relentlessly pursued them. While Bilbo attempted to gather the necessary oxygen to reply, all eyes turned to him,

"Too close, couple leagues, no more" he revealed in sharp gasps. Considering he had been travelling with the company a while Fraylin was surprised at his stamina…or rather lack of it.

"Have the orcs picked up our scent?" her father hastily questioned, ' _Right, instant warrior mode_ '. They would need to know this to properly form a defence strategy or escape.

Fraylin soothingly stroked Bilbo's back as he bent forward resting his hands on his knees.

"Not yet, but they will do" the hobbit answered flooding the company with some comfort…

…which he subsequently quashed with, "We have another problem"

' _Great because when don't we have a problem, this was supposed to be a secret quest yet with all the creatures of middle earth suddenly deciding to take a quick visit to the company it'll be a miracle if Smaug doesn't find out about it during some tea party with the local gossips!_ ' Fraylin complained.

"Did they see you?" The wizard urgently inquired stepping forth towards the Shireling. His eyes widened when he answered his own question without giving Bilbo the chance to, "They saw you"

"No, that's not it-" Bilbo corrected standing again only to be interrupted by Gandalf as he boasted,

"Good, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material" the old wizard looked to the other dwarves for confirmation of his point. Happy to oblige the company descended into a chaos of whispers to the affirmative, completely disregarding the burglar in question.

Bilbo kept calling for their focus as he endeavoured to reveal what the problem he had warned them about even was. His pleas were unheard however except for Fraylin who was shoulder to shoulder with him. Bilbo was getting more agitated by the second. Fraylin winked playfully and instructed quietly,

"You have much to learn young grasshopper. Watch this", Fay returned her gaze to disorder before her and declared in a louder tone, "While you guys do that I'm going to streak naked out of here to find the orcs and sort them out myself"

The stillness that followed was instant. All froze in their actions and stared horrified at her. Dori let out an aghast squeak at the impropriety of it all. Dwalin entered his 'Father' pose as Fraylin dubbed it. It was the stance he took whenever he'd scold her and put her in her place after she did something foolish. His shoulders broadened somehow, head tilted slightly to intensify his disapproving glare and he had his hands on his hips, his voice deadly when he ordered,

"I _beg_ your pardon young lady. What-"

Fraylin cut off his admonishment when she turned Bilbo, bowed and gestured to the company and announced,

"The floor is yours"

Bilbo was flustered for a moment until he shook his head decisively, dispelling it of Fraylin's 'tactic' if one could call it that, and revealed,

"Will you just listen?! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

Before he could elaborate further Gandalf studied the hobbit and cryptically interrogated,

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Fraylin grew suspicious at his words. How could Gandalf possibly know what Bilbo had encountered? Does he know of some threat to the company and will not share? She was hauled from her musings when Bilbo stuttered in surprise,

"Ye-yes, But bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" one of the dwarves accused Gandalf. The betrayal that Gandalf would lead them into danger evident although buried in his tone.

"I say we double back," another suggested to the company. There were nods amongst a few of them but this notion was promptly shot down by Thorin's gruff voice reminding them of the hazards nearby,

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs"

' _Well there goes that idea. This area is too exposed; we'll never be able to defend it if the orcs catch up while this bear-like creature is attacking. We need to get to a safer and more defensible area_ ' the practical side of Fraylin began plotting.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf divulged carefully as if still undecided on this course of action. However the company were in quite the predicament, options were low on supply. Thorin moved to the wizard and grilled fixedly,

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

Gandalf shuffled uncomfortably at the unknowing nature of it all, "Neither. He will help us or he will kill us," he confessed. Thorin brushed his palm down his face before sighing,

"What choice do we have?"

No sooner had he asked then a chilling roar echoed through the clearing. Whatever Bilbo had spotted was close. It would be upon them in minutes. They needed to get out of here. Fili clasped Fraylin's hand and charged out of the woods as Gandalf declared firmly,

"None"

* * *

AN/There you go, slightly shorter i'm afraid. Sorry for not updating lately I've been swamped with work. Unlikely to post in the next few days either but bear with me please! Hope you liked it, let me know, review! I like thoughts and opinions so I know I am doing this right. Plot suggestions are also welcome! As always I sadly own nothing *weep*.


	16. Bees And Sunrises

AN/ Hello Folks, new chapter sorry for the wait but I was overrun with work! Hope you like it. Review and let me know. Forgot to mention in the previous chapter the song is "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. Don't own anything.  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thank you :) I do like writing the Dwalin and Frida scenes. Well it is Dwalin after all? Did you expect him to give Fili an easy time? Muwhaha  
 **Live4dancing-** Thanks. I just love that song, it's a classic ahaha  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Thank you for understanding, I was just so busy lately!  
 **Outofthisworldgal-** Of course she did, Fraylin had to get it from somewhere! Thank you for the lovely review!

* * *

Fraylin was suddenly hauled from her place beside Bilbo as Fili dragged her flying through the air while he sprinted through the surrounding trees away from the disturbingly close roar. She could only blink in surprise as the trees zipped past her merging into a blur of green, her feet barely touched the ground as she waved like a flag behind the prince, firmly attached through his vice grip on her hand.

Other members of the company soon trailed after the advancing pair through the woodlands. Poor Bilbo who had not recovered from his earlier dash back to company was struggling at the back; Thorin was by his side, clasping his shoulder and yanking him along to remain with the company. Just ahead of them Dwalin and Balin were located, close enough to protect the vulnerable duo at the rear. Bifur and Bofur were next, glancing occasionally over their shoulders for any sign of the beast that had uttered that unsettling cry. Kili had moved beside Fili, after giving his brother a knowing grin he smirked to a bewildered Fraylin as she cut through the wind and winked playfully at her. ' _Really? Now is not the time Kee_ ' the lady mentally scolded, ' _absolutely bonkers that one_ '. Across from the trio Nori and Ori appeared to be in a similar predicament to Fraylin as Dori entered his protective mother-hen-mode and all but carried the brothers through the forest. His feet hardly settled on the ground in his haste, yet despite his astounding speed Bombur once more began to lead the company as he easily overtook every dwarf present and stationed himself at the front. Even Gandalf with his longer strides struggled to keep up with the plump dwarf. Oin and Gloin stared on in wonder at Bombur's pace.

' _How does he do that?! Does he train in the night or something? That can't be physically possible surely?_ ' Fraylin ponder mid-wave through the cold air, it was near dawn but the sun was still hidden preventing any heat from gracing the company. Emerging into a clearing, a large house was visible with a high fence encasing it. Fortunately for the company the gate was open and there appeared to be no threats present. The orcs hadn't caught their scent yet and whatever Bilbo had seen remained in the woodland. Fraylin knew this peace was too good to last as another blood-curdling rumble vibrated through the crisp air announcing the arrival of their mysterious predator.

None of this halted the company's movements, who in fact sped up upon spotting the dwelling they wished to seek refuge in. The frosty grass crunched as a hobbit, a wizard and thirteen dwarves - occasionally fourteen whenever Fraylin was low enough- stampeded over it. Except for Fay all of them were panting heavily from exhaustion. Thorin had not allowed any to rest today as he pushed them further from Azog's forces, meaning the company's resources were limited already and this final surge was depleting their reserves.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called worriedly from his position at the front of the company. His commands had the desired effect and the Dwarves channelled the last of their energy into their legs. Fraylin could tell Fili was growing tired as she slowly descended from her occupation of swaying in the wind to actually having the opportunity to run. On her feet once more Fraylin turned to see the forest they had just vacated when a loud rustling and crash echoed. Her hazel eyes widened in terror at the sight. Pursuing the company on all four of its ginormous legs was the biggest beast Fay had ever seen. Its fur was as black as night and insulated the humungous creature. A predatory glare was settled in its wild eyes which stalked the dwarves' movements. Each step it took sent a resounding thud shaking through the ground, even vibrating the earth beneath her own feet which were a good few feet away. Its strides were impressive as it promptly drew closer and closer to the fleeing company. Bilbo was right when he attempted to describe the creature, it had the appearance of a bear but it was far greater and much more powerful than one. A bear Fraylin could have dealt with, sure defeating a bear was no simple task but it is an achievable feat…however this being, Fraylin wasn't confident she could hit it once before it mauled her to death. Her new fear driving her actions Fraylin soon replaced Fili in his previous activities of fluttering a dwarf in the breeze like a kite and charged with adrenalin, swiftly joining Bombur at the lead.

"Into the house!" Gandalf yelled from his place shadowing Bombur, Fay and Fili. "RUN!"

' _Well no shit wizard. Here I thought I might stop for a wee tea party and discuss opinions on the new fashion lines from the Iron Hills and contrast them with our own unique designs in the Blue Mountains!? "RUN" seriously?!_ ' the lady ranted sarcastically, fear powering her behaviour and legs.

The panicked company passed the gate and were inches from the great wooden door that beyond it held their chances of survival. Bombur reached it first, but he had not risked decelerating his speed presuming that the entrance would be unlocked. Since it was locked it resulted in him comically rebounding off the door, Fraylin would have laughed but as the current circumstances were she hardly glanced his way when she and Fili eventually arrived. The duo continued to shove aggressively against the mighty oak as more company members gathered around them, the growling and harsh pants of the 'bear' getting nearer and nearer only fuelling the dwarves' desperate pushes.

"Come on! Get inside! Open the door!" Gandalf ordered his gaze focused on the approaching beast. His words irritating a nervous Fraylin more triggering her head to violently swerve to his towering form,

"WE'RE TRYING HERE! YOU WANNA GIVE IT A GO OLD MAN?!" she snapped viciously all manners and decorum out the window at this point. Upon returning her focus to the problem at hand Fraylin noticed a latch she had missed earlier above her father's head. "Adad! The latch!" she cried urgently pointing to the small black bolt impeding their entrance. Following her directions frantically Dwalin released the latch causing the company to fall through the door much as they had at Bag-End, though right now there was a certain pressure that they lacked back in the Shire. Scrambling to their feet the company shifted behind the door and pushed it closed.

A huge head burst through the tiny gap and protested against the company's actions. They rallied all their force and thrust their collective weight on the door but it was not enough. The beast's strength was an equal match for the fourteen dwarves and wizard. Fay could see Bilbo standing to the side, his blade raised trained on the black 'bear', trembling violently in terror at the notion of fighting this creature. Another shake of the door as the creature threw himself against it once more brought Fraylin back to her own position.

"Fay get away from the door" Dwalin grunted from the strain his muscles were under, "It's not safe". Meeting her ablaze eyes which held her fury at being ordered to retreat as if she was some china doll, Dwalin gave her his 'do as you are told' frown which he only brought out in dire situations and brokered no arguments.

Exclaiming angrily Fraylin obeyed her father and transported herself next to the frightened hobbit. Although before she could comfort Bilbo as she had originally planned something caught her eye on the counter behind him, smiling triumphantly she deviated from her intentions.

Fili, Dwalin and the remaining dwarves held up an incredible display of their strength and determination as they kept the beast at bay, nevertheless the door was gradually inching open as their muscles started to fail them. Suddenly something happened that ended their struggles.

 _BONG!_

Following this the door then crashed into its frame and Thorin quickly barred it with a thick board in case the creature should try again. The company immediately dropped to the floor as their bodies gave in to the fatigue they were swamped with. Dwalin's face was scrunched in confusion as to what had made the creature sacrifice its pursuit then he saw it. It took all his power not to burst out laughing.

By the crack of the door Fraylin stood, her gaze situated on the recently blocked off entrance. A relieved sigh escaped her when she concluded that the creature was gone. However this was not the amusing part of the picture. In her right hand she firmly clutched the long handle of a frying pan. ' _My baby fended off that magnificent beast…with a pan._ ' The warrior thought with pride, a delighted grin covering his features, ' _How many fathers can boast that?_ '

Fili and Kili noticed this development too and raising themselves from the ground they moved towards her, their faces were barely keeping it together as the edges of their mouths quirked upwards and they dug their teeth into their lower lips.

"Fay…did you just smack a wild bear…with a pan?" Kili choked out his amusement evident in his voice. The lady simply turned to them, pointed her pan to the two princes and uttered threateningly,

"Not a word…either of you" she commanded shifting the pan between them. However this proved too much for the company who broke down into fits of laughter, even Thorin wore a smile at her intervention.

"What is that?" Ori finally asked when the company had recovered; he stared worriedly at the door, the sole thing standing in the way of the creature outside and them.

Gandalf leaned tiredly against a thick beam and revealed "That is our host". At his words Fay snapped her horror-stricken face to the wizard,

"You mean to tell me, I just assaulted our host with a frying pan?!" she cried anxiously. The wizard merely nodded in response leading the lady to crumple to the floor in humiliation. He continued undeterred by her actions,

"His name is Beorn; he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves."

"Great!" Fay groaned sarcastically into the ground, "I whacked a dwarf hating bear! Could this get any worse?"

Taking pity on the lass Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on her back and soothed "Do not fret my lady; I doubt he will remember the incident and if he does I am positive he would understand your motivations." He was rewarded with another moan from Fraylin.

During this some of the company crept to the door trying to peek through the miniscule cracks to catch a glimpse of their unusual host, others explored his home scrounging up food and supplies they could borrow until he returned. Ori had his ear plastered to the door and announced after a short period,

"He's leaving"

Upon hearing this Dori hurriedly pulled his youngest brother away from the door warning him, "Come away from there! It's not natural, _none_ of it. It's obvious; he's under some dark spell!"

From across the residence in the kitchen Gandalf corrected harshly as he seated himself at the table, "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own". Removing his pointed hat he declared, "Right now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight… I hope" he muttered quietly at the end.

Fraylin lifted herself from off the ground and started to move to the kitchen. She had pissed off a powerful bear who also happened to be their host who on top of that didn't like dwarves. If she was to survive the encounter bribes would prove most effective and who doesn't love pie? Worst comes to worst she could blind his eyes with the pie and bolt for it. Deep down she prayed it wouldn't come to that. A girlish scream broke her from her mental musings on how to bake a pie and made her search for the source.

Most of the company held both their hands tightly against their mouth for if they were to even snort never mind laugh they'd be killed for sure. Dwalin's face was beetroot with embarrassment at having released such a feminine yelp when a huge bumblebee surprised him by buzzing onto his shoulder. Out of the company only Fraylin was brave enough to comment, she was the sole person who would survive out of the group for doing so. With a straight face she deadpanned,

"Stay calm… it can probably smell fear" then descended into a fit of uncontrollable giggles causing her to miss her father's swift stalk towards her.

Trapping her in a headlock the warrior affectionately ruffled her hair and in faux-innocence inquired over her startled shrieks,

"I'm sorry what was that my dear?"

Fraylin's head rapidly resembled a bird's nest as she desperately protested,

"AHHH Adad stop! Wait!"

"I could have sworn you said something not a moment ago, care to repeat it?" Dwalin continued ignoring her playful squeals much to the company's amusement.

"I didn't say anything!" she protested imploringly as she struggled in his secure hold.

"Positive?" the warrior questioned teasingly.

"YES!" she confirmed frantically.

"Sure?" he queried once more his own enjoyment blatantly evident in his voice.

"YES! Now let me go please!" she begged in return.

"Well since you asked so nicely sweetheart" Dwalin conceded merrily while he released her and stroked her dishevelled hair lovingly a beaming grin on his face.

"I'll get you for that" she vowed her tone serious but the wise father knew from the barely contained mirth in her voice and expression she held no weight to the promise.

The rest of the company shifted to get some shut-eye before dawn, Fraylin was the sole member who stayed awake working away in the kitchen.

It was perhaps twenty minutes after this that Fili noticed that Fraylin never retired and joined the company to get some sleep while their host was out protecting the lands meaning the all the company could sleep as no one needed to keep watch. Climbing out of his bedroll he silently crept away from the piles of hay and into the main living space.

There he witnessed Fraylin shifting quietly about the large kitchen. She had tied her hair up into a messy bun but stubborn curly strands escaped its hold and framed her beautiful and delicate features. There was a patch of pale powder on her left cheek where she had obviously caught herself with the flour. Protecting her usual clothes was a long red apron that engulfed the genteel lady and hid her feminine curves. Overall she had a dishevelled appearance but Fay didn't seem to care or notice as she was carefully putting the finishing touches on her creation. It was still dark outside but dawn was approaching so only the light of torches and candles illuminated her. Despite her not being in her finest attire, or done up to her best standards Fili had never seen anything so perfect in all his life. His mind instantly wandered to images of his future… _their_ future if all went according to plan. This could be a scene from their own home, their own kitchen, with Fraylin as _his wife_ preparing some sort of treat for them and any family they might have. Fraylin's exhausted sigh when she completed her work drew Fili back to the present and released him from his stunned bubble.

Moving behind her inaudibly he peeked over her shoulder and whispered,

"Whatcha doing?" His sudden noise startled the lady and she swirled around hurriedly, her fist formed, ready to attack and ask questions later sort of manner. However the golden-haired heir had learned his lesson on surprising Fraylin in the kitchen from the infamous skillet incident so had captured her hand before she could attack him.

"Fili" she breathed while she steadied her erratic heartbeat, both from shock and from the effect his hand on hers was doing. "I-I was just…erm well I think it's the least I could do. I mean we are locking Master Beorn out of his home and I erm kinda hit him on the head." She confessed sheepishly to a bemused prince. "Besides I have so much adrenalin coursing through me I couldn't sleep if I tried"

"You're nervous" Fili accused,

"Well can you blame me? Only I would hit our host who happens to possess the ability to transform into a gigantic bear! Aren't you nervous about his return?" she questioned anxiously. Fili didn't seem fazed at all; in fact he appeared amused if anything.

' _How can he be this calm?!_ ' Fraylin's mind whined petulantly in envy.

"No. I mean Gandalf seems to know him plus if he does try to kill us all the rest of us will have a head start for no doubt you're at the top of his list" he jested to the lady's horror. Slapping his arm she protested,

"Fili! That's not funny!" despite this a hint of a grin appeared at the edge of her lips.

Fili glanced at something behind her, smiled then gently pulled on her hand to instigate her to follow him. Fraylin stared questioningly at the heir but he chose to ignore this and refused to elaborate. He navigated her around the huge wooden furniture and past the still sleeping company. Eventually they arrived at a hidden door Fraylin hadn't noticed during her initial search of the house, the small window to its left revealed it to lead outside. This made Fraylin halt in her tracks.

"Fili, we can't go out there! The orcs are there and so is that big…" She gestured vaguely trying to accurately describe Beorn in his non-human form because in her mind 'bear' certainly didn't cover it, that beast was enormous! "When Master Beorn is outside!" she finally concluded.

Fili was unconcerned by her arguments giving her a comforting squeeze of his hand, a friendly smirk as he admitted, "It's alright when Kili and I had a look around earlier we checked it out, there's a big fence enclosing the garden. Doesn't even connect to the front garden, it's completely isolated. Besides I'll protect you" he added teasingly causing Fraylin to roll her eyes as he pushed the door.

The garden was beautiful, it was obvious Beorn attended to it regularly and maintained it. His dedication was evident in every inch of the allotment even in the dark. Along the towering fence bright wild flowers bordered the lawn; they were so densely packed Fay could barely see any soil beneath them. Soaring trees of all sorts littered the garden, few of them dangled fruit temptingly while others bloomed magnificently and dazzled the observer with its handsome buds. Although the sky was dark, flecks of orange served as proof that the sun was rising, the mixture of bright colours contrasting with the cold shades of the night. Mismatched stones paved a weaving path through the enchanting blooms. Fraylin scarcely looked where Fili was guiding her as she took in her stunning surroundings, the sheer beauty of it all gently washing away her nerves.

"Come on" The prince ushered bringing her to the base to one of the many tall trees to be found in the yard. Fraylin raised an eyebrow and inquired,

"Seriously? After our last incident hiding in trees you want to climb this one?"

Fili tilted his head and gave her an sigh and uttered,

"Humour me". Lowering his stance and creating a step with his hands he assisted Fraylin up to the lowest branch. Once she was secure he leapt up to accompany her to the top.

This tree was certainly easier to climb than the pines on the cliff-side Fraylin observed although she supposed this was likely due to the fact an orc pack wasn't hustling her up this one. Fili stayed close behind her, ready to catch her should she lose her balance. Additionally, he wouldn't lie; spotting her footing from the angle certainly wasn't an unpleasant occupation. The branches were distanced apart evenly and less leaves cluttered Fay's view meaning she reached its peak fairly quickly. The sight that greeted her made her gasp involuntarily. Her body halted all movement as she studied the scene, she didn't notice Fili slip past her and rest his back against the trunk and tuck her into him securely.

From where the couple resided they could see for miles around. The thick woodland the company had ventured through today was to one side and clear meadows rolled off into the distance, where if Fraylin squinted she could make out the edge of Mirkwood. To the east a crystal lake rested, the water sparkling. What made this sight astounding was the slow rising sun; flickers of gold, orange, red and yellow merged with the landscape and reflected in the water. The lake looked like a mirror, Fraylin couldn't tell where the lake ended and the sky began. All in all the scene was breath-taking, the combination of all these features made it look magical.

As she absorbed the magnificence before her Fili simply watched her awe-struck expression, her wonder causing his face to subconsciously grow to a comfortable and happy appearance. They remained like that for several moments, the only indication of time passing was the steady emergence of the golden orb to the east. Their content silence was interrupted when Fraylin breathed,

"It's beautiful". Her gaze never wavered from the landscape. Fili's however rested on her, the glow of the sun reflected off her chestnut threads, if he thought the candles in Beorn's home made her pretty they were nothing to the power of the sun, she positively glowed. She radiated perfection to him and he felt blessed he could witness it.

"Yeah" he eventually concurred in admiration, "It's a pretty perfect view".

A short while later the exhaustion of the day crept up on Fraylin making her reluctantly release a drowsy yawn. Yes she was sleepy but she was not willing to sacrifice this view just yet for a few winks of sleep. Fortunately her blonde-haired companion sensed this and softly pulled her resulting in her back resting against his chest as they continued to stare on at the sunrise. Fraylin lolled her head back serenely and shut her eyes as she was gently lulled to sleep. To help her fall Fili sang tenderly to ease her to sleep.

" _I've been so many places  
In my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs  
And I've made some bad rhymes_

 _I've acted out my life in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now  
An' I'm singing this song to you_

 _I know your image of me  
Is what I've hope to be  
I treated you unkindly  
But darlin', can't you see?_

 _There's no one more important to me  
Baby, can't you please see through me?  
'Cause we're alone now  
An' I'm singing this song to you_"

By this point the lady in his arms was obviously no longer conscious and shuffled subconsciously closer to his warmth and the slight rumble of his chest as he continued to sing quietly. Fili's eyes were focused solely on the dozing form against him.

" _You taught me precious secrets  
Of a true love withholding nothing  
You came out in front  
An' I was hiding_

 _But now I'm so much better  
An' if my words don't come together  
Just listen to the melody  
'Cause my love is in there hiding_

 _I love you in a place  
Where there's no space and time  
I love you for my life  
Baby you're a friend of mine_

 _An' when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We're alone now  
An' I'm singing this song to you_

 _We're alone now  
An' I'm singing my song to you_"

When he concluded his warm lullaby he tenderly brushed a hand through her magnificent chestnut hair and placed a delicate kiss to her crown. An idiotic grin blanketed his face as he took the scene before him. Fili most definitely wasn't watching the sun rise any more. However his lack of rest began to nag at him too and soon both dwarves drifted into unconsciousness snuggled happily together securely leaning against the tree.

Unknown to the pair up high another set of eyes surveyed the scene. He had remained silent throughout their secret meeting and acted as a watchful eye should the prince's intentions turn less honourable. In the end however it seemed his services were not needed. Dwalin shook his head affection and fondly mumbled,

"Good on you lad" then returned back to his bedroll indoors, nothing was going to happen as they slept and Fili had earned a little rest after an impressive performance like that. Dwalin didn't need to see his child's face to know that had she been fully conscious none of her features would be visable for the huge grin that'd cover her face.

The prince's song reminded him of when he had to impress Frida all those years ago. Being the lovely dwarrowdam that she was, she naturally attracted her fair share of suitors. After their rocky meeting Dwalin had spent months improving himself and his character just so she could be in the same room as him and not scowl maliciously towards him. It took a further 3 months before he could properly talk to her aside from polite small talk. However eventually the pair grew closer and closer yet Dwalin had not asked for her father's permission at this point meaning she was still technically available to any other males. Though only the stupid, moronic and plain suicidal dwarves applied for Frida's favour for they were in the painful position of being unaware of the particular fondness a certain warrior in training had for her. They soon learned their lessons though. The only issue arose when Vladir tried. He was strong, noble, from rich stock and could charm the honey from a nest of ferocious bees. Dwalin _hated_ him. Vladir was smart too; he knew of Dwalin's affection but used his cunning to avoid all 'accidents' that befell near him. Frida wasn't that keen on the man either but to her kin he was a most suitable match and a union was actively encouraged by Frida's marriage crazy mother. Dwalin knew Vladir didn't love Frida and not just in the way she deserved but he didn't love her for her. He simply liked her body and all the connections she could bring. Despite this her father was contemplating a courtship request from Vladir much to Dwalin's outrage. He had his missed his opportunity. He'd never forget that day. He had been so terrified.

* * *

*Flashback*

Dwalin marched determinedly towards Frida's home. He had had a very interesting morning that was for sure. He had encountered Lothar, Frida's father, first who had revealed that Vladir had finally plucked up the courage to request a courtship and he was still debating the idea. The elderly dwarf had an unreadable glint in his eye as he informed Dwalin of this update but the younger was too focused on not bursting out in an uncontrollable rage to identify it.

The next person to cross the angry warrior's path was his brother. He had some interesting ideas. As soon as the younger brother bumped into Balin, the wiser and older son coaxed whatever was distressing his sibling out of him. The news Vladir had offered himself astonished him and the two spent the next half hour formulating tactics, Dwalin's tended to be of the more…homicidal nature whereas Balin had rather different notions and schemes. He had proposed Dwalin declare himself, either to Lothar or to Frida herself. That idea was unsettling to the fearsome dwarf, however deep down he knew Balin was right, he needed to do this…and soon if he was to win Frida before it was too late. So finally they agreed on a plan. Dwalin had never been more scared in all his life than he was right now. What he was about to do could either end up really well…or really really badly, like epically disastrous. He didn't do these sorts of things. Grand romantic gestures were not a trait that was instinctual to him. Give him a weapon sure he could fulfil any task blindfolded….but this? It may be a bit much for the soldier to bear.

The tall dwarf halted at Frida's door.

' _Breathe. It's going to be fine. Calm down. You need to do this_ ' his mind commanded firmly. Gulping nervously he slammed his fist on the wood three times, the knock echoing clearly through the room behind it.

Agonising seconds later a flustered Frida appeared in the place of the door. Smiling as she recognised her visitor she greeted warmly,

"Dwalin! I didn't expect you to see you. Were we supposed to meet up or something? I am sorry I have been so swamped with the girls lately I must have completely forgotten. I'll just fetch my coat and we'll be off."

"Frida wait!" Dwalin interrupted her halting her movements. "There was nothing planned I-I just need to talk you." He confessed, anxiousness seeping into his voice. Frida could feel his worry and an expression of concern grew on her face,

"What's wrong? Has something happened? Is it that blasted Bridgette again?" she started to roar, "Give me three seconds with her and I'll sort her out. She won't know what hit her. Only at the infirmary when they give her a mirror will it dawn on her tiny near non-existent brain that I decked her." She plotted evilly. Bridgette was a dwarrowdam who had taken quite the shine to Dwalin; she constantly followed him, watched him practice and flirted shamelessly with him. She apparently couldn't take a hint either, since Dwalin did nothing to encourage her attentions and yet she persisted driving both Dwalin and Frida insane.

"No it's not her, it's you actually" he clarified hurriedly before Frida did something that got her in trouble. At her flash of hurt he carried on swiftly, "No not like that! It's just...erm Mahal, I-I heard about Vladir"

"Oh" Frida uttered shocked she was denied the chance to talk though when Dwalin interjected once more,

"No I need to say this so please stay quiet until I'm done because if I stop now I'll never say it." Summoning his courage in a deep breath Dwalin began, "Look I am no good with words and speeches. You know me, I-I can't be that. Whatever Vladir can offer I can't and I'm sorry. If I had all the gold in this damn mountain I would give it you in a heartbeat but I don't… I'm just me. A-and I am not as suave or-or as charming as him and I don't have his connections or his money. In fact I think the only thing I have in common with him is our race and gender" he complained sadly, "But he doesn't love you like I do. He isn't good for you. Yes he can provide great things and your kin like him and all your friends want him blah blah blah but don't think about that okay? You need to ask what you want. And I think deep down you want someone who will love you until the end of time and will make great declaration and show their love for you to the world and I can do that Frida I promise! I-I can be that for you. So please give me the chance. I'll even prove it right now" the warrior vowed to a stunned Frida. Her body was frozen clinging to the door in shock lest her knees give out on her.

Dwalin steeled himself and sang lovingly,

" _Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
hit me with your best shot honey_"

Frida raised her hand to her mouth, eyes wide as she focused on the man before her. He was singing…to her. _Dwalin_ , her Dwalin was singing and professing his love for _her_. Shaky sighs escaped her as he carried on.

" _I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause certain things hurt  
and you're my only virtue_

 _And I'm virtually yours_

 _And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours_

 _There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
You have me at your mercy_"

Frida released an amused giggle as she remembered how they had met all those months ago. Smiling she lowered her hand gently and left the safety of her home and approached the nervous dwarf. Dwalin watched this movement unblinkingly but pressed on regardless.

" _And you're like a shoulder to turn to  
Cause certain things burn just when we're hanging on for dear life  
We held on so tight_"

Frida was now face to face with him at this point. A beaming grin shining through as she gazed adoringly at Dwalin settling his unease as hope spread through him. This hope soared when she joined him for the rest of the melody.

" _And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head_

 _And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours_

 _And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours_

 _I adore you... I adore you...  
Certain that I'm yours_"

Dwalin had scarcely finished the final note as he engulfed Frida tightly in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he repeated sincerely into her smooth blonde hair as she wrapped her arms around him. They remained in this tender embrace several moments more until Dwalin eventually withdrew and decided in a breathy laugh,

"I should probably talk to your father before I do something I shouldn't"

Frida grinned ecstatically back at him and watched his retreating figure.

"WAIT!" she cried suddenly and chased after him. Reaching into the hidden pocket of her dress she pulled out a fine white cloth and held it up to the warrior. "Here take this with you. I made it months ago. It's yours. Always has been really. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to finally man-up and knock on my door" she revealed with a happy giggle. "Now off with you! I have waited long enough thank you so off you pop!" she ordered pushing him on.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"FRAYLIN!" was the loud noise that shook the sleeping pair from their deep slumber in the tree. The couples' eyes widened when the identified the owner of that voice.

"Adad" Fraylin's panicked gasp confirmed. The duo scrambled ungracefully toward the ground where most of the company awaited them. No doubt they had been searching for the missing pair since breakfast which they had evidently missed as the sun was now in the middle of the sky.

When they landed and revealed themselves Kili wore the biggest smug smirk anyone had ever seen.

"Well well khâzash. You and Fay…sitting in a tree" he teased, he had originally planned on proceeding with the well-known rhyme but the murderous glare Fraylin sent his way sealed his mouth shut pretty firmly. That and the swift kick to his shin from Fili was an excellent deterrent.

"You" Dwalin's deep voice announced as he pointed to a suddenly pale Fili, "Fight"

"I'm sorry what?" the heir asked. _'We just sat there! Nothing happened. He won't kill me will he? Oh who am I kidding, I'm dead._ ' The prince fretted.

"You. Me. Spar. Now." The warrior 'elaborated' to a confused Fili. He was a dwarf of few words but surely even this dolt would comprehend his suggestion. The father looked to his daughter in a 'Seriously? Him? That's the fella you decided to fall for' manner. Rolling his eyes he explained,

"You want to impress me prove you can protect her. Therefore you and I are going to fight for the next five minutes and you are to guard Fay at all costs. This is a hypothetical situation; Fraylin is wounded and can't defend herself now it's your job to keep her safe until 'help' can arrive. I'll be the threat and you simply have to guard her. The pair of you are trapped in a confined circle which we shall say is from that tree to the little flowerbed here. I get one kill shot and you are out of the running. Understood?" Fili nodded in acceptance, "Fay disarm yourself. There is to be no cheating"

"What?!" she cried outraged. Dwalin merely glared stubbornly at her. Grumbling she removed her dagger strapped to her ankle and dropped it dramatically to the floor. Her father raised a single eyebrow and declared,

"That means all knives sweetheart". Growling Fraylin obeyed.

She started with her feet, she detached the twin daggers at her ankles then the sneakily concealed blade tucked into the sole of each her shoes. It had cost a small fortune to have the bootmaker add the tiny pocket but it was well worth it. Unstrapping the two knives at her calf she added them to the growing pile beside her. Much to the company's astonishment she then unsheathed a further two knives from her thighs, her long tunic had veiled them. Reaching to her lower back another pair of daggers was stripped from her person. All the dwarves' eyes were saucers at this stage; she was wearing more metal than cloth! Even Fili stared incredulously at her; she had dropped nine knives already and showed no sign of being near completion. Twisting her forearm so the underside faced upwards she exposed a dagger no bigger than her hand and did the same for her other forearm then dropped them to the growing mountain. Lifting her arms up and bending at the elbow to touch just below her neck she dragged another blade to the slack-jawed men. Smiling sweetly to her father she mockingly bowed.

"Ah ah ah Fay, I said all of them" he instructed knowingly causing the company's head to spin to him in shock then back to Fraylin as if assessing where on earth she could possibly hide another? At this rate there wouldn't be a millimetre of skin that wasn't touching a weapon. Growling at having been caught Fraylin continued her performance.

The two minuscule blades strapped vertically to her back and the other two at her sides were dropped. Muttering under her breath at her father's insistence she unsheathed twin thin daggers from the collar. She raised her head to scowl at her Adad in a silent claim of completion. She was answered with a knowing look.

"FINE!" she proclaimed and removed her final dagger from her cleavage and threw it to the pile all nineteen scattered about the ground. Her previous actions had caused many a dwarf to go red faced however her father simply smiled and replied,

"Much better dear." Returning his focus to a dumbfounded prince he announced, "Right then you have a minute to say farewell to your lady love and then we'll begin" he declared.

Fili swivelled to Fraylin and they conversed in hushed tones while the surrounding company started placing bets and wagers. He could hear Nori say "I don't know he has determination and youth on his side but this Dwalin and his daughter we're talking about Ori". ' _Not helping_ ' he moaned.

"You won't think less of me if I die and you are unprotected?" he teased with a hint of worry.

"You won't think less of me if I expect you to die?" Fraylin retorted. At his offended expression she resumed her speech, "Kidding. Okay you have five seconds to absorb all I am going to tell you so focus. Ignore his taunts he's baiting you…erm he favours his right side after an injury to his left thigh years ago… Popular attack is a downward swipe with his axe… Oh he feigns a stumble sometimes, don't fall for it he is waiting for you to move to catch you off guard instead you should wait until he attempts to lift himself up and then pounce… Oh and um should you die you should probably know I love you". Her declaration stunned the prince and created an idiotic grin on his face, this was promptly wiped off by a glint in the corner of his eye.

Fili barely blocked Dwalin's swipe in time.

"Wake up lad, we have five more minutes of fun" he taunted smugly.

' _FUN!? He calls this "FUN"?!'_ the golden-haired prince cried mentally as the fight began. It was going to be a looonnng five minutes.

* * *

AN/ hello, hope you liked it. Sorry for late update, my time has not been my own I'm afraid! Just so you know the song Fili sings is "A Song For You" there are lots of versions but I had envisioned a gentler version of Devlin Choice's. Additionally the one Dwalin sang to Frida in the flashback is "Certain Things" by James Arthur. I don't own anything and please review, it really makes my day :)


	17. Winnings And Making Amends

AN/Here we go again folks! Hope you enjoy. Please review! Any plot/flashback/Fili-Fay moment suggestions are welcome :) As always I own nothing.  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thanks for the review! Well he wouldn't leave her! Haha I confess the pan idea was too funny to me to leave out :) I know I feel bad each time I flashback to Frida knowing she only dies in the end!  
 **Kathalla-** Thank you, I'd like to boast and claim I based Fay off me but that'd be a lie, I wish I was as cool as her! Haha well who doesn't love Fili? Hehe thank you so much for the review and hope you like this chapter!  
 **JustAnotherGirl94-** Thank you for the lovely review! I agree Frida is simply amazing. I almost regret killing her off pre-story. Can someone feel guilty for murdering a fictional character? Apparently so! Hope you like the chapter.  
 **Outofthisworldgal-** Indeed! The bar is raised unbelievably high. Thank you for the review and enjoy!

* * *

Dwalin had barely uttered the taunt when he swung his great axe once more at the oldest heir a clash of metal screeching through the garden.

"Fay sit. You're 'injured' remember?" Dwalin added as he took a small step back from Fili shifting stances as he prepared to strike again. Fraylin let out an annoyed "harrumph" as she plonked herself on the ground and mockingly replied,

"Happy dear?"

"Much" Dwalin responded smugly as his axe met Fili's left sword grinding the iron together, the friction and power embedded with his attack causing tiny sparks.

"A-are you sure about this? I mean is this entirely necessary?!" Fili pleaded stepping into his guarding stance as Dwalin retreated slightly.

"Surrendering already?" The warrior sneered cockily while he twisted his axe threateningly in his hand contemplating his next attack.

"NO!" Fili denied adamantly gripping his twin swords tighter in confirmation of his determination to protect Fraylin and beat this test.

"Really Fili, son of Vili I expected better. Such fighting blood flowing through your veins and tutored by myself, yet you spar like an old dwarrowdam over the last teacake" the warrior goaded a large smirk stretched the width of his face as he spun his body around bringing the whole momentum of his actions in to his ensuing blow.

Fili reacted accordingly and halted his axe with his twin blades in a firm cross, "hey you should see those dwarrowdam some of them are fierce. I once saw old Lady Sheera shoved poor Lady Francis right off her chair for burping!" Fili teased unfazed by Dwalin's insult. Fay let out a snort at the ridiculousness of the situation, her father and Fili were comparing old dwarrowdam's to warriors. Dwalin simply growled and ducked down to slice the heir's legs, missing when the younger jumped to safety still holding his defensive position before Fay.

They continued on like this for a few moments more. The duel had started out fairly easy with obvious manoeuvres but it was growing into a more heated and serious battle highlighting the other's skills and abilities. Many a time Fay had gasped when Dwalin's axe came a little too close to Fili for her liking. The company were cheering and spurring the duo on each claiming to have their winnings "in the bag".

Despite his determination and experience Dwalin hadn't managed to pass the youthful prince much to his surprise. The warrior deep down knew he was never going to have to be in a position for a 'kill shot' to Fay therefore he was really using this "test" as a way of confirming his thoughts that Fili could protect her and terrify the lad a little to deter him from upsetting Fay or angering him. The father had predicted he might have at least snuck around Fili by now, not near Fay mind, just passed his guard for a brief moment. However the golden-haired dwarf had let no opportunity slip past him. Fili was passionately protecting his daughter and shielding her with his body. Dwalin could barely catch a glimpse of her beyond the broad wall of body before him.

Three minutes into the brawl neither party seemed tired or displayed any signs of surrendering. Fraylin was sulking into the ground, her head buried in her hands as she groaned,

"Urgh. Why couldn't Adad ask for a sheep like any normal father?!"

Her uncle's hearty chuckle next to her outside the make-shift arena gathered her attention. Whipping her eyes to him she wordlessly demanded an explanation. The white-bearded dwarf smiled cheekily and argued,

"A sheep? Please I'd say you were worth at least 2 maybe 3 horses" his face mock-serious as if contemplating the offer. His joke did not amuse Fraylin in the slightest, who rewarded his jest with a murderous scowl.

"Not funny." She concluded adding to his hilarity as she crossed her arms sulkily across her chest. She looked just as she did when she was a wee dwarfling petulantly demanding a cookie or when she adamantly argued she "wasn't tired".

"Ah well you know your father. He is simply making sure you don't leave for anyone less than worthy my dear…that and you know how he loves to hit things. Upon reflection Amad really should have taken him to those anger management sessions as a child" Balin added contemplatively earning a small grin from his beloved niece at the notion of her great and mighty father sitting in a healer's office learning to control his rage. It would be more likely he'd accompany her to one of those "Ladies of high class etiquette lessons" dressed in a fine gown pouring a delicate blend of chamomile tea for the rest of the elegant party.

An echoing smash of blades drew her focus to the sparring gentleman as the shifted about her. Fraylin had to admit she was impressed by Fili's talent. She knew his was an excellent fighter, she had sparred with him one on one witnessing his expertise first-hand, although she wasn't 100% positive he could withstand a staunch onslaught from her protective father but the prince was currently proving her wrong. It had been four minutes and she had not seen hide nor hair of her Adad thanks to Fili. This didn't mean she was any less humiliated by the whole principle of the scenario. She knew _exactly_ what her father was really doing and she was definitely going to give him some choice words about it later in private. Not removing her eyes from the dwarves a few feet from her she answered her uncle grumpily,

"How can you even see me this deep in my crater of mortification?" Balin simply chuckled as he and the company let their focus rest solely on the fight as it approached the five minute cut off.

30 seconds remaining.

Fili had always considered himself healthy and fit yet after a near five minute assault from a dwarf that was supposedly 'old' he felt the need to re-evaluate this opinion. If it hadn't been for Fay's pre-duel advice he firmly believed he'd have been floored long ago. No way was Dwalin 192. The proficient warrior had tried to pull the fake stumble tactic that Fraylin had warned Fili about, his acting was so good Fili almost fell for it, a subtle cough from behind brought him back to his senses and he awaited his opportunity to strike. Sweat gathered on his brow while he continued to shield Fraylin. Fili might not have been in as many battles as Dwalin or fought as many foes but having a mischievous younger brother like Kili who seemed to attract trouble like a dwarfling to sugar you picked up a thing or two in the field of protection. It was this habit that allowed Fili to smugly smirk at the irritated dwarf before him as he halted all of Dwalin's efforts to get to his Fraylin. ' _Not on my watch sir_ ' his mind gloated.

20 seconds left.

Dwalin had to hand it to the lad…he was good…real good. ' _We'll see how he handles this then_ ' the warrior's brain plotted in retaliation to the heir's satisfied grin.

15 seconds.

Moving his feet quickly the elder dwarf charged forcefully towards to a startled Fili. He watched as Fili ground his feet into the earth, preparing to take the brunt of his weight and shield Fraylin. Dwalin sent him his own triumphant smile as he swerved past the rooted prince and directly towards his daughter who also bore an expression of shock.

10 seconds.

Astonished gasps rang about the trio in the centre as Dwalin stomped another foot closer to Fraylin. No one had seen this coming. Fili had been holding his ground amazingly for the whole duel. He couldn't lose now… not when he was this close!

9 seconds.

"FEE!" Kili suddenly cried attempting to spur his brother into motion. The dark-haired prince knew how much Fraylin meant to his brother. He knew what succeeding in the task would result in and all that Fili had to lose should he fail. Thorin comfortingly squeezed his nephew's shoulder while Dwalin's left foot smacked determinedly onto the earth.

8 seconds.

Bofur frantically ran his thick fingers through his hair in worry, his quirky hat associated with the jolly dwarf toppled to the floor completely forgotten in the moment. The usually silent Bifur widened his eyes in horror and muttered in Khuzdul "Shit" perfectly describing the predicament. Bombur's sandwich dropped from his fingers and bounced on the grass as the plump dwarf's jaw slacked. All eyes were focused on Dwalin as the father slammed his right foot down.

7 seconds.

"Well crap" the mellow adviser cursed. Balin was sure Fili would win, well not crush Dwalin in a fight, simply succeed in defending Fraylin. At his declaration Dori instinctively slapped his chest in chastisement. It was a reflex he had developed when caring for Nori, it wasn't proper to use such language in the presence of a lady…even one as…eccentric as Fraylin. It was a matter of propriety. Dori would have scolded Balin properly had he too not been as shocked at the turn of events. Not only did his heart go out for Fili but he had 7 gold pieces resting on the blonde. Nori's chin rested on the floor as his eyes bulged out comically. Ori gently captured his brother's jaw and shut it once more not removing his gaze from the fight. Another thud echoed as Dwalin brought his left foot before him.

6 seconds.

Oin grasped his brother's shoulder in his amazement trying to get a better view of the drama unfolding in front of him. Gloin didn't notice this as his eyes were glued on Dwalin's charging form, clenching his hands into fists anxiously. Oin didn't need his ear trumpet to hear the company's hearts shattering in empathy for the devoted Erebor heir. The brothers knew that once Dwalin made a vow, promise or decision it was final and they could count on a single hand the number of occasions when he had wavered from this pattern. A large right foot crashed into the grass trembling the earth.

5 seconds.

Gandalf's grey eyebrows were hidden amongst his hair and veiled by his hat. Leaning on his staff dependently the wizard towered over the group of dwarves and had an unobscured view of the fight. Both had been performing equally up until this point and he failed to see how Fili could halt Dwalin now. Bilbo's hands were covering his open mouth while his eyes observed unblinkingly Dwalin's left foot colliding with the floor.

4 seconds.

Fraylin couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't blink. This was it. Despite all Fili's loving devotion and efforts all her plans for the two of them were disintegrating as her Adad got nearer and nearer to her immobile form. She wasn't even pretending to be 'injured'; the loss of something she hadn't really gained grieved her so much she was paralyzed in her crumbled form. Searching her father's eyes she read several emotions. The natural glint of victory at succeeding in his challenge yet there was a prominent wave of sorrow, pain and sadness for his triumph over Fili. No words were needed. Dwalin clearly felt her mourning in every cell of his body as he ploughed his right foot into the earth.

3 seconds.

The company were silent. The surroundings were frozen. There were no birds chirping. No wind whistling in the breeze. No chimes tinkling melodiously. Not even breaths from the dwarves could be heard…though that implied that they could breathe in the current circumstances. The solitary noise to be detected was Dwalin's left foot crashing down.

2 seconds.

Dwalin was near a kill shot. One more step and Fraylin would be 'dead' much like Fili's courting chances were. Fay gave a visible gulp of nervousness. Then something unbelievable happened.

1 second.

A hand appeared and tightly grasped Dwalin's broad shoulder, nails digging in firmly to establish a secure grip. Dwalin's eyes popped out in surprise, an expression mirrored by his daughter. In a sudden yank from a mighty force the old warrior was hauled out of his footing and propelled backwards onto the cold hard ground. Oxygen was crushed out of him from the solid landing causing the soldier to release a moan unconsciously. Something pushed Dwalin's trusty axe into the soil above his head making his arm twist uncomfortably, preventing him from utilising his right side in defence. When he fell the warrior's left hand had been behind him meaning it too was pinned, trapped helplessly by this threat. A weight then rested on Dwalin's chest pressing him further into the earth below. A shadow crossed the father's face as a golden curtain surrounded his head. There was a cool metal pressed to his throat as Dwalin met the attacker's gaze.

Fili was puffing heavily, partly from exhaustion of the strength it took to cart Dwalin through the air…he may fight with the strength of a youthful dwarf but he certainly did not share the same light weight of one. The other cause of his panting was the terror that had flooded his body when he nearly lost Fraylin. It was _not_ an option. His blue pupils were ablaze as he growled,

" _Mine_ " his breath washing over a stunned Dwalin as the final second passed.

Despite the fact wagers should be being fulfilled at this point of a duel none of the company moved a muscle as they tried to absorb the scene in front of them. _Fili_ … the playful, young and slightly foolish boy… had completely floored _Dwalin_ … the most fearsome, well-trained, violent, powerful, strong, protective father…in a fight essentially to win Fraylin. Dumbfounded, speechless and thunderstruck were just a few descriptors to accurately to label their current positions.

The motionless bubble was broken when a slow grin spread across Dwalin's face eventually building up to a chuckle while Fili gradually released the warrior's limbs and assisted him to his feet. Clapping the blonde on his shoulder he declared,

"Well done lad. I'm certainly impressed, didn't see that coming! Perhaps you wouldn't be so bad to have as a so-" whatever praise the defeated solder was going to lavish upon Fili was cut off by the sound of a wooden gate slamming into its slot.

Beorn had returned and was waiting in the front yard.

* * *

Gandalf had herded the company back inside and to the front door. Through a high window to its side Bofur stood and peeked out at their host. He was the only member of the company who had spotted their host yet and to put it simply his shocked exclamation and astonished stumble did not instil confidence.

"I say we should leg it, slip out the back way" Nori suggested anxiously. The company was exhausted and dealing with a homicidal bear/man was something they could live without. His steps were halted though when a dark grumble reverberated about the company.

"I'm not running from anyone…beast or no." Dwalin had just lost publically in front of the entire company, despite the fact it was all for the best there was only so much shame the warrior could take in a single day.

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest." Gandalf concurred inflexibly. His eyes combed through the gathered dwarves until they landed upon their sole hobbit, "Ah Bilbo there you are, now this will require some delicate handling, we must tread very carefully…the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." Many of the company gulped at his last warning. Surely Gandalf could reason with this Master Beorn? Bilbo's eyes widened in trepidation and Fraylin patted his spine reassuringly silently letting him know she had his back in the event of an emergence. She shielded her own unease at meeting their host…she had smacked him on the head with a frying pan after all, something that had no doubt antagonised the skin-changer. As the company nodded in understanding of the wizard's cautions the man in questioned declared,

"I will go first. Ah Bilbo you will come with me, and erm Fay since Beorn is likely already aware of your presence you shall come too" the grey wizard offered her a comforting smile sensing her discomfort which she also plastered on her own expressions for Bilbo's sake. Dwalin however shared no such objectives as he growled angrily,

"Why? That thing out there is certainly mad at her and you said yourself he doesn't like dwarfs. She should stay here with me where it's safe and where we can protect her" he protested resolutely. Fraylin simply looked pleadingly to her father,

"Please Adad, this is for the best. Gandalf is right Master Beorn knows of my presence and by hiding me away would be perceived as a sort of deception. Besides I am the best looking of the lot of you, he would kill me first" she jested in attempt to persuade him. Her Adad appeared as though he wanted to argue against it some more until Balin raised his eyebrow in a conceding manner and concurred,

"She's right khâzash".

The warrior was silent a few moments more until he eventually sighed and decided,

"Fine. But if one thing goes wrong we come out there weapons ready and Balin and I will be the first pair out so I can keep an eye on you okay?" the tone of his voice revealing this was a condition that wasn't up for negotiation therefore Fay merely nodded her head in acceptance and linked her arm through Bilbo's awaiting one.

"I-Is this a good idea?" Bilbo inquired apprehensively to their travelling wizard leading Fraylin over with a self-assurance he didn't possess.

"Yes now the rest of you just wait here and _don't_ come out until I give the signal." Gandalf answered confidently soothing the halfling's growing worries as he approached the grand door leading out to the front garden their host awaited them in.

"Right wait for the signal" Bofur confirmed nodding before returning to his post of observing their mysterious host.

"And no sudden movements or loud noises and don't overcrowd him! _Only_ come out in pairs. No actually Bombur…um you count as two so you should come out alone. Remember, wait for the signal!" Gandalf announced hurriedly before he, Bilbo and Fraylin departed out of the giant door.

Gandalf led the pair as he moved towards the enormous man in front of them. Peeking around his billowing grey robes Fraylin got glimpses of the human form of the bear she whacked violently in her motivation to close the doors earlier that morning. He was a towering stature easily reaching 8 foot and so broad Fay doubt he could even walk through the doors of his home with ease. Each limb was stretched to facilitate his bulging muscles. He was shirtless allowing the lady to have an unrestricted view of his impressive abdominal muscles which was littered with white scars of varying ages. Some he had clearly acquired many years ago whereas some were fresher than most, indeed he was bleeding slightly from a few he had evidently gained this very day when he likely encountered Azog or his companions. Amongst the glisten of sweat that blanketed his exposed body Beorn had a thick trail of hair originating from his head and leading down his neck until the middle of his spine, it was a faded brown with wisps of grey subtly alluding to the skin-changer's age. Their host was concentrating on wielding a huge axe as his chopped wood with little difficulty. Each downward swipe parted the blocks of wood with enough force to send them flying from the stump they rested on. ' _Mahal, he could probably glare and the log would split in fear!_ ' Fraylin thought subconsciously clinging tighter to Bilbo both to offer comfort and receive some. Bilbo dragged Fraylin from her thoughts when he noticed Gandalf picking at his attire and clutching his staff.

"You're nervous" the Shireling accused to him. Gandalf paid no mind to Bilbo at first, his gaze frozen on the ginormous man ahead, when his words finally registered though the wizard denied,

"Nervous? What a load of nonsense" he grumbled some more until the trio were an acceptable distance from Beorn who still hadn't acknowledged their presence.

"Morning" Gandalf called cheerfully in an effort to be polite and in hopes of finding an equally happy reception. Beorn didn't react at all to this declaration and continued to divide the wood as easily as cutting through a light breeze, the solitary proof that he had employed strength in his chops was the resounding thud created as the metal met the block. The sound added to Bilbo and Fay's concerns almost like a bad omen or foreboding events to come.

"Good morning!" Gandalf tried once more to capture the skin-changer's attention. His tone remained jolly although it was obviously dimmed at the rejection of his previous salutation. Fay and Bilbo shuffled behind the wizard's broader build to hide themselves should things turn ugly. Fay was tempted to call the cavalry at this point, since the giant before her had done nothing to set her worries to rest.

"Who are you?" Beorn eventually growled pausing in his task and inconspicuously glancing over his shoulder to the new arrival. His voice resembled his bear's roar that much Fay could have sworn his conversion wasn't complete. ' _Durin help me_ ' her mind squeaked, ' _Mahal pull yourself together woman. You are Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin and Frida. Sole lady in Thorin Oakenshield's company. You've faced down three trolls, orc packs, goblins and elves. As well as the Goblinking and Azog the Defiler in the same day! You can surely face this fellow…even if he can spontaneously transform himself into a massive wild bear and tear you limb from limb then swallow you whole- STOP IT. Breathe. Now find your spine and haul it the f up._ ' She commanded mentally.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the grey" her shielding wall introduced himself cordially bowing his head however not so low that the pair concealing themselves would be exposed. Fay had never been more grateful for her dwarf height in her life. At this Beorn swivelled his colossal physique around to them and swung his hefty axe placing it at his feet but kept a grip on its hilt still uncertain about this stranger.

"Never heard of him" Beorn uttered in his natural grumble further heightening the tensions lurking in the atmosphere. Gandalf attempted to shrug this off and elaborated chirpily,

"I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the brown he resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood?"

Beorn ignored his question and instead demanded one of his own clearly not allowing Gandalf to control the conversation and firmly maintaining power in this scenario.

"What do you want?" his gravelly tone ordered promptly, an underlying request for a direct response with no tricks evident.

"Well simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed we took refuge in your lodgings here last night-" The wizard began only to be cut off by Beorn when he spotted Bilbo's head peeping out to watch the encounter.

"Who is this _little_ fellow?" he inquired eyes narrowing as he shifted his hold around the base of his axe should he require the use of it.

"Ah well this would be Mister Baggins from the Shire" Gandalf presented the shy hobbit genially as Bilbo shuffled marginally to come into view yet Fraylin remained hidden behind Gandalf. Just as she was about to join Bilbo and reveal herself Beorn asked his tone scrutinizing with a hint of detest in his growl,

"He's not a _dwarf_ is he?" Beorn lifted his heavy axe off the floor at this and raised it somewhat to the offensive stance. Fay gulped fearfully and met Bilbo's equally frightened gaze offering him a tiny smile to reassure him as well as herself. ' _Don't panic. Gandalf will protect you and there's a company of 13 dwarves a few feet away ready to save me in case worst comes to worst_ ' she consoled herself.

"Why no he's a _hobbit_. Good family and unimpeachable reputation" Gandalf's utterance eased Beorn to returned his axe to its previous position and brought Fraylin back to the present. Steeling herself and lifting her chin determinedly Fraylin emerged courage in her every step and announced,

"But I'm a dwarf." Her movements startled the skin-changer as he picked up his axe again and narrowed his hateful eyes at her. Gandalf froze as uncertainty at Beorn's reaction gripped him. Bilbo held his breathe as he watched the pair, the tension rising exponentially with Fraylin's appearance. Determined not to let Beorn's expression faze her Fraylin curtsied politely and declared, "My name is Fraylin" excluding her usual title stating her kin and rank since Beorn wasn't aware of any of the other dwarves yet. Fay met his gaze bravely and kindly showed her appreciation, "I thank you most gratefully for the use of your lovely home, without it we would certainly have perished. In a sign of gratitude and a fresh start perhaps I could tend to that nasty gash on your shoulder and that bump forming on your forehead? How exactly did you get them?"

Fraylin removed herself from Bilbo's hold and took a tentative step towards the giant her actions unthreatening and gentle in a clear sign of peace. Beorn was silent; his weapon was still off the ground as he examined the lady in front of him. There was no noise as the trio anxiously awaited his outburst becoming more and more agitated when it didn't arrive. A minute passed when Beorn slowly lowered his axe again and replied gruffly,

"I encountered a skillet". In another context Fraylin would have laughed but staring down a man a good 5 feet taller than her his pronouncement was anything but amusing. Flushing a bright scarlet she released a nervous laugh stuttering,

"Y-yeah, ha…erm, s-sorry about that. I-I didn't know it was you….well not you but the bear who is you I suppose. Erm if I had known I _never_ would have done it." she vowed fervently to the unreadable man watching her, "if it makes you feel any better I baked you a pie as an apology?" she added on, the awkward silence ripping it from her lips. ' _Seriously?! What on earth is wrong with you? 'baked you a pie' oh yeah try that pleading with an orc next time I'm sure it'll go down real well doofus._ ' She scolded. After a few agonising seconds more Beorn's lips curled faintly when he confessed,

"It's likely a good thing you did that. Your little trio would be dead had you let me in." Fraylin's body sagged instantly in relief, "Are you going to clean this cuts or not?" he demanded roughly sparking Fraylin into action as she pulled a spare handkerchief out of her pocket and clambered atop his chopping block to reach his shoulder and dabbed softly at the oozing cut. Beorn allowed her to continue her ministrations as he queried,

"A halfling, dwarf and a wizard... How come you here?"

Gandalf now assured Beorn was no threat to them and would cause no harm to Fraylin become much more confident which was clear to see in his answer as he stood straighter and confessed,

"Oh well the fact is we've had a bad time of it from goblins in the mountains." He was denied the chance to expand on their story when Beorn interrupted confusedly.

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do?" his voice was scolding at the trio's apparent foolishness as he glared at the wizard. Fraylin was concentrating on her work that much that her brain-mouth filter disappeared and she muttered angrily,

"Well it's not like we did it on purpose" hurriedly slapping her hand to her mouth when she realised it was not an internal thought. ' _Really must get that filter_ fixed' she decided meeting Beorn's side glance timidly. Fortunately Beorn seemed faintly amused at her outburst meaning the dwarrowdam was spared his wrath. However the distance between the skin-changer and the grey wizard meant that the latter failed to see Beorn's tiny upward tug at the edge of his lips therefore responded tactfully to appease their host,

"You are absolutely right-" as he spoke the wizard patted his hands in the air to express his agreement failing to realize the results of his gestures would be. Not a moment later heavy thuds of dwarven boots echoed from Beorn's front porch as Dwalin and Balin revealed themselves causing Gandalf's eyes to widen in comprehension of what he had done. At their arrival Beorn armed himself again squeezing more blood from his shoulder that Fay had just cleaned,

"Will you stay still!" She commanded oblivious to the new 'threat', "I can't treat it if you keep opening the gash!" she admonished raising her eyes to her kin.

"Dwalin and Balin" her Adad declared the natural gruff in his voice present despite his good-mannered appearance and stance. Upon spotting them Fay face-palmed, _'Men! I'm going to kill them! They couldn't wait for Gandalf's signal? And they fear Smaug, I'll show them some fire_ ' she threatened glaring at her kin's presence between her fingers.

"A-a-and I must confess that uh several of our group are in fact…dwarves" Gandalf admitted shyly, the previous assurance missing in the wake of Dwalin and Balin's entrance. Heeding Fraylin's earlier commands Beorn now held his weapon in one hand allowing her to heal his wound to his left shoulder. However this new stance was not any less intimidating and it was obvious he could nevertheless defend himself from this position.

"Do you call three _several_?" He growled, the anger and distrust he had shown at the original trio's arrival returning. His eyes were scavenging the surrounds as if expecting more dwarves to sprout up out of the ground. _'We can't have this! He was just starting to trust us! We need him to like us! Quick Gandalf do something!_ ' Fraylin cried while she applied pressure to his shoulder.

"Well uh now you put it that way…th-no-uh…yes there could be more than two" Gandalf spluttered incoherently then pretended to count the number of dwarves in the company despite knowing full well how many there were. His movements had the opposite effect he was hoping for. Instead of calming and reassuring Beorn they merely infuriated him further when they spurred the next pair of dwarves out of the door.

Faintly Fraylin could hear Bofur command "go go!" and a rumble shook her throat as she began to lower herself from her perch.

"Right that's us!" Gandalf released an exhausted and defeated sigh as Gloin uttered this leading his brother outside with him. They bowed as Gandalf announced,

"Oh here are some more of our…uh happy troop!" Obviously a residual trait from his bear instincts Beorn flashed his sharp teeth when he roared menacingly,

"And do you call seven a troop? What are you a travelling circus?!"

Fraylin didn't stay for Gandalf's scrambled reply he concocted as he chuckled, instead she politely provided herself with an excuse to leave,

"If you'll excuse me Master Beorn I believe I left some of medicinal tools inside". The lady did not await the skin-changer's permission before she marched back to the house. Her strides were so determined Dwalin was surprised there was no trail of fire left behind her. Chuckling internally as he grasped the misunderstanding the warrior smirked, 'O _h ho someone's gonna get it_ '. Unbeknownst to Fraylin her angry charge back had captured the focus of all members outside who followed her and listened intently to her as she entered the dwelling.

* * *

Fili was jittering nervously as he desperately listened to the goings on outside. He didn't like not being able to see her...to stand by her side and protect her. Thus far Fraylin was fine and appeared to make peace with Beorn offering to attend to him. Bofur was in positon by the window observing Gandalf for the 'signal'. Balin and Dwalin had been the first pair to leave as they had declared after Bofur ushered them out. Most recently Gloin and Oin had joined them leaving the rest of the company to watch Bofur apprehensively. Each time some of their company left the skin-changer seemed to get more agitated. ' _Are we sure Gandalf knows what he's doing?_ ' Fili questioned as things were turning downhill. He was hauled from his musings by Bofur's worried exclamation,

"Uh oh"

"What is it?! Did he attack?" Thorin demanded impatiently glaring at Bofur whose gaze was still focused outside.

"No…erm….Fraylin's coming back. And she _does not look happy_ " he revealed filling the group with panic. An enraged Fraylin was bad. It was very bad. It's not like she could help it, both her parents had famous tempers so it was inevitable that she would inherit the trait to rival that of her kin and probably even Smaug. Some of the elder dwarves who had been friends with Dwalin most of their lives and knew of Fraylin's childhood anger flares crossed their legs over protectively. They had all heard what happened to poor wee Tolki after he picked on Kili. They also heard about his operation on a certain part of his anatomy following his confrontation….no encounter with the pissed off Fraylin. There was a reason no male chased Fraylin about when she was mad…if they wanted heirs she was to be avoided at all costs.

The lady in question appeared at the door, her hands on her hips, her eyes ablaze the rage coursing through her veins palpable in the air as she stepped inside. ' _At least she left the door open. Needs must we can make a break for it_ ' Fili noted.

"BOFUR!" she called harshly, her voice shifting to a deathly hiss that was audible to all…including those outside, " _What. Precisely. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing_?!" Bofur foolishly tried to interrupt,

"Fay I was just-"

"Silence!" She decreed holding her palm up, "Don't you think that gentleman out there has suffered enough? First he finds a group of outrageous dwarves in his lands. Second said dwarves invade his home and stay the night. Thirdly he was hit by us when he tried to protect his house" Her eyes glowed with a fire daring any to identify the sole attacker as her at this point. Fili thought any were stupid enough to admit that would not be alive with them in Erebor. "Then he was cruelly trapped out of his home for the day since we cold-heartedly locked him out. Of his own _home_. _His_ home!" she emphasized making the remaining company duck their heads down in guilt and shame. "And now when we are trying to make amends and build bridges here you go on sending out any old dwarf to make him feel surrounded and outnumbered, as if he is under attack in his lands?! What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried the disapproval evident and each dwarf could feel the burn of her rage from her scowl. Straightening her back and employing a commanding tone Fili had only ever heard from his mother and Thorin when he was in trouble and _had_ to obey lest he be skinned alive she ordered, "Now you lot are going to stay in here until I _personally_ fetch you, not a second before. When you do come outside you are going to carry yourselves with respect, courtesy and good manners, I don't even want to hear you clear your throat. If you step a single toe out of line you'll wish Smaug was breathing down your necks. Do I make myself clear." She concluded to the terrified males in front of her all of whom nodded their head enthusiastically. At the back Thorin had lowered his head to hide his smile, sometimes she is so similar to Frida it was uncanny. "And Thorin" she called getting his attention then proceeding with, "Wipe that smirk off your face before I _smack_ it of". Following this she left the speechless company to re-join the others in the front garden.

Fraylin flashed a brilliant smile to Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Beorn. It was that perfect that had they all not heard her valid chastisement of the company inside they would have believed nothing had happened. Oblivious to their knowing looks Fraylin announced,

"Silly me I had the stuff in my pockets this whole time! I'm such a klutz!" she said cheerily. Dwalin snorted at his daughter, ' _Yeap definitely Frida's girl_ ' he confirmed happily in his head, in a similar manner to his brother.

"We heard you" Beorn confessed as she neared him. "Thank you for your understanding my lady. Might as well get this over with…bring them out" he decided. Fraylin was a tad apprehensive about this decision but Beorn had placed his axe aside reassuring her of the company's safety should she fulfil his request.

* * *

AN/ there you are. How was that? I enjoyed the idea of Fraylin being like a mother hen a bit at the end. Hope you liked it and review please! As always I own nothing.


	18. Manners And Understanding

AN/ Hello! See I am not dead, sorry for the holdup I was so swamped with essays, work and travelling I have had no time. So apologies and hope this makes up for it! I still own nothing.

* * *

The fact Beorn had lowered his mighty axe had eased Fraylin's nerves a little regarding the potential massacre of the company. Returning to the large door she straightened her spine in an intimidating fashion, crossed her arms across her chest and jerked her head outside silently ordering the remaining dwarves to emerge. The wordless warning daring them to be discourteous was near palpable in the air as they formed a single file to lead themselves out.

Ori timidly stepped forward having 'volunteered' for the task to go out and greet a gigantic man that possessed the ability to transform into a ferocious beast who coincidentally didn't seem to be in the best of moods. When he was in line with Fraylin, the lady slapped his hands and scolded,

"Don't fidget its rude" obeying her command Ori stumbled shyly down the steps and joined the amused Dwalin who was observing his daughter with great delight. ' _Sometimes she could be as bad as Dori_ ' the father mused fondly while the youngest member shielded himself behind Dwalin's broad frame in a futile attempt to hide.

Next was Bofur who looked much more confident since he hadn't seen Ori's body flying about in the teeth of a vicious bear he feared was desperate to come out. This meant things boded well for him; Beorn had remained at his chopping block not even touching his impressive weapon. Taking a deep breath he was just about to reveal himself when a sharp whack to the back of his head caught him off guard and resulted in his beloved hat dropping to his hands.

"Hat off" Fraylin hissed as he left her side. ' _Mahal were any of them taught manners?_ ' Fraylin questioned, ' _And father called me bad as a child. Well at least I don't have to worry about Dori. The dwarf couldn't be improper if he tried!_ ' she consoled herself as Fili and Kili approached wearing mischievous grins that would set off alarm bells miles away. Narrowing her eyes she uttered,

"The threat to Thorin also applies to you two" causing the Durin's sons to drop their smirks like a sack of potatoes. ' _Yeap Bombur may seem to mess with my sense of physics but that proves gravity's working alright_ ' Fraylin internally smiled at her success. It was truly something to wield that kind of power over future kings. In the garden she could make out her father's loud snort as well as her uncles small chuckle.

Bombur was after them nervously inhaling the remnants of a sandwich to Fay's horror. Widening her eyes comically she flickered her gaze between the snack and the oblivious dwarf. To her astonishment Bombur still missed her hint resulting in the lady coughing daintily in a subtle clue to drop the silly sandwich before he meets Beorn. Bombur, the poor soul, must have been exhausted because there was no way he would make this kind of mistake when he was fully awake and functioning. Shocking Dwalin's daughter further, an incredible achievement at this stage, he thrust the grub towards her as an offer since she was apparently hungry. ' _Are you kidding me?! He thinks I'm complaining out of HUNGER?!_ ' while her Adad smothered a bark of laughter Fraylin slapped one hand to her face as she blindly accepted the treat only to toss it over her shoulder where Beorn's ponies resided and although offended at the unexpected attack they soon ceased their complaints as they munched on Bombur's snack. Balin coughed through his suppressed hilarity ' _Mahal you gotta love her_ ' he thought merrily as Bombur stood beside Bofur and the aged adviser.

Bifur marched determinedly towards the exit however his shoulders were slouching creating a slight intimidating stance. It was a natural habit the warrior had developed over his lifetime, threatening literally came instinctively to him. This stance would not do for reassuring Beorn so with a gentle slap to his spine Fraylin's silent message was received and heeded as he shadowed his family outside.

Dori and Nori were among the final few remaining indoors. Dori was a model of gentlemanly behaviour, his back was perfectly straight, chin lifted, his stance proper as he glided over the floor boards. ' _He definitely paid waaayyy too much attention in those classes_ ' Fraylin decided as the elder dwarf put her own regal posture to shame. Nori tried to replicate his brother's form and had nearly escaped when Fraylin's arm stretched across him, when he turned to face her she merely raised a single eyebrow knowingly. ' _How does she do that?!_ ' he grumbled mentally as he surrendered his latest souvenir then went out into the garden.

Thorin was the last member of the company in the cozy home, his bearing highlighting his royal blood and high rank in the dwarven community. The way his feet floated majestically above the wooden planks, he truly embodied the kingly character he was and there was no denying it. Fraylin thought Dori's appearance had been formal but he might as well have been a poor peasant treating his farm caked in dirt in comparison to Thorin who easily exceed in looking respectable as every gentleman should. He made it seem effortless. The only fault with her king's exterior was the wide smirk he still had plastered on his face. The family trait with Fili and Kili really shone through in moments like this. Thorin had thoroughly enjoyed Fay's chastisements and little hints these past few minutes as the company left. He'd said it before and it was no less true than it was then, she was most assuredly Frida's daughter. Her actions had caused the re-birth of this expression and it didn't seem like it would be going anytime soon, Thorin couldn't drop it even if he tried. Fortunately Fraylin was on hand to assist with the matter. Linking her left arm through his own she subtly raised her open palm in a wordless reminder and implemented a tiny wave of her wrist supporting her threat with the assurance she _would_ do it…king or not. It was the motivation required and when the united pair gathered with the company Thorin's face was back to a more appropriate expression while Beorn scrutinised the mass of dwarves in front of him shooting a scowl Gandalf's way.

It was a tense couple of moments until Beorn grunted and invited them inside for a light afternoon tea. The company had apparently passed whatever test it was Beorn was measuring them against.

* * *

The troop of 15 was settled around the enormous oak table stretching the length of Beorn's kitchen. Thorin was leaning against a nearby pillar observing the scene as the ravenous dwarves consumed the platter Beorn had presented them. Ori had happily noted that there was not a single piece of green food on the table, a comment that baffled their host and initiated a snigger from his companions. Beorn vacated the kitchen temporarily to dress himself, something Fraylin was deeply grateful for. First because regardless of the fact she had travelled hundreds of miles with a company of men she was never present when they were undressed and she was not accustomed to his…attire and quite frankly had no idea where to put her eyes. Secondly something about him being bare-chested was a constant reminder that the man in front of her could at any moment decide he disliked them and transform into a bear. Hopefully this worry would fade when he was covered up.

Fraylin was seated between her father and Fili with Kili located across from her. One hand was enclosed in Fili and she used her other hand as she greedily devoured all the food on her plate, she would have reached out to pick up some more however it was then she noticed a fellow dining companion she had missed. White mice scrambled up and down the table nibbling freely at any loose crumbs resting on the surface. Unconsciously Fraylin let out a squeak at the discovery. Trolls and orcs she could handle. Hell they were no trouble at all. Spiders, stick insects, an involuntary shiver shot down her spine at the memory of Radagast the Brown, and even goblins she could deal with. However for some reason mice always petrified her despite the desperate attempts to defeat the fear it still plagued her. She could be in same room as them but if they touched her…well let's just say the last time that happened three pots, a mug and 5 china plates were destroyed in her ensuing whirlwind of terror. It was a silly fear she knew nonetheless she couldn't help it. Dwalin heard her squeal and a smile took over his face; he wasn't fond of them either although the notion that his child had a fear yet of all of middle earth the dreaded creature and foe which froze her heart….was a mouse.

Kili too had spotted Fraylin's natural reaction to their furry companion and with a mischievous wink to his brother an altogether too smug grin swallowed his face. Leaning forward so Fay could hear him he teased,

"Really dear? You can travel through middle earth and fight any enemy however your downfall will be at the hands of a tiny, foraging , furry, white mouse" each description had caused a minuscule flinch in the lady's demeanour, "I mean come on, surely you must find it a bit ridiculous" he queried. The youngest heir had expected his beloved sister to falter and concede defeat at his taunt. He foolishly forgot she gave back as good as she got, a dangerous glint in her eye grew as he expression turned wicked,

"Oh but Kili dear, weren't you afraid of girls until…why just last year" the table laughed in uproar at her jest nearly causing Kili to miss her final comment, "and you're one to talk about ridiculous. It wasn't me that fended off arrows…with a sword when there was a perfectly acceptable shield to your left"

A crimson prince petulantly stuck his tongue out at her and was deprived the opportunity to retort when a deep booming voice belonging to their host echoed around the room announcing his return,

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield" Beorn filled Fili's huge tumbler with milk and shifted to the next container as he continued sparing Thorin a quick glance, "Tell me… why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin offered no reaction and his eyes seemed far away from them, thinking about his long hatred for that vile orc. "You know of Azog…how?" the dwarf king twisted his neck to observe the skin-changer as he uttered his question. Fraylin was surprised at his tone; the Thorin she knew was always demanding answers it was very rare that he truly asked something as opposed to ordering for a response. This was especially the case regarding Azog, however the tone he had employed sounded vaguely sympathetic as if he knew that whatever business led to Beorn and Azog's meeting it was not good.

"My people were the first to love in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved… Not for work you understand but for sport." He practically spat the word, his anger and detest evident in his tone. Fay caught the near inaudible jingle from Beorn and upon closer inspection found the horrific evidence of his story. On his left wrist sat a thick metal band which gripped his skin tightly. It was clearly the remains of some shackles the poor man had been bound by in his past. "Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." During his tragic tale Beorn kept his face expressionless. Fraylin noted that he and Thorin were not so different. They are quick to anger, possess short tempers, fiercely protective and had so much sadness buried in their past and wore unreadable masks to hide their wounds. She supposed their desire to guard themselves had created those tough walls around themselves. Both had suffered at Azog's hand and would not allow it to occur again.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo inquired curiously. Fraylin couldn't help but smile; he was not the shy and quiet hobbit he once was. He had grown, bolder, braver and more determined. Honourable qualities for such a great man.

"Once there were many" Beorn replied gloomily the volume of his mighty boom lowered drastically as he turned his body away from the scrutinising company gathered at his table. The defeat and sorrow radiating from him was contagious, Fraylin could feel his terrible loss as if it were her own. Water pooled at her lashes waiting to spill over.

"And now?" Bilbo investigated genuinely as his gaze followed the giant amongst them while he proceeded round the table behind Dwalin decanting milk from his jug to the warrior's mug.

"Now there is only one" Beorn confessed woefully providing the final push that the tear required to escape Fay's eye as she released a shuddering breath. To the company's astonishment and slight worry Fraylin grasped Beorn's large hand without invitation, sure Beorn had let them in but they weren't entirely comfortable yet and still uncertain as to whether he would help or not. Beorn's eyes snapped to their connected hands, her miniature one practically engulfed by his. Squeezing gently Fraylin stated softly,

"T-to be the last of your kind" her voice wavered in empathy, her shaken whisper audible to all present "that is a misfortune and heartbreak no one should bear…I-I'm so sorry Beorn". Meeting his gaze the dwarf could see the grief etched on his face and the mourning in his eyes. Beorn nodded his thanks moving away to his armchair. All were silent as they absorbed what had been revealed. This atmosphere of anguish was broken when Beorn confirmed,

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn"

Accepting the subject change Gandalf corroborated his point as he elaborated seriously, "Before Durin's day falls yes"

"You are running out of time" Beorn warned his voice returning to his usual gravelly growl as his eyes searched the company awaiting one of them to confess their plan on how to solve this issue. The wizard amongst them obliged him again when he divulged,

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood"

That confession caused the huge man towering over them despite being sat in a low armchair to whip his head in Gandalf's direction. His actions captured the company's attention; clearly there was something he knew about Mirkwood a danger or perils ahead. They already were aware of the elves and king Thranduil who ruled them. Aside from that they really were travelling into the unknown. Only Thorin and a few other dwarves were old enough to remember a time when good relations existed between their race and the elves and the time when trade trips were made, but even then not all of them had voyaged to the famous woodland meaning they were essentially walking blindly.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need" Beorn counselled his tone full of caution. He might not like dwarves but facing those enemies who live and kill purely for their own sick and twisted amusement was a fate he wouldn't sentence upon anyone. A good chunk of the people in his home are still young, they should not live to see such atrocities or bear the scars they'd incur.

"We shall take the elven road their path is still safe" Gandalf reassured the skin-changer as best he could. Their host was not the sole member amongst them to fear what lurks in the dark shadows that grow ever closer grasping more and more of middle earth. Something was coming…and whatever it is, is waiting for the opportune moment to reveal itself, keeping its plans and intentions hidden creating seemingly random occurrences and events that don't appear linked on the surface. Gandalf was afraid that this darkness could be the thing to bring death and ruin to middle earth.

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous." Beorn replied. The way he said it gave the impression he had experienced this first-hand. Thorin was preparing to retreat to another part of the house; he did not wish to hear of that traitorous filth if he didn't have to however Beorn's next statement halted his movements. "But it matters not"

"What do you mean?" the leader enquired in an unhappy growl returning his focus to the seated host.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn answered equally displeased after all these were his lands that orcs had dared to trespass on.

' _Well there goes that plan_ ' Fraylin concluded ' _Would it be too much trouble just for once that we have a simple and nice section of this quest. I am getting really tired of orcs, goblins, wargs and any other beasts that see fit to visit us._ '

His shadow stretched up the length of his walls as Beorn arose from his snug armchair which showed its age as it creaked with the loss of mass. Ducking his head under a beam Beorn approached Thorin, his natural rumble vibrating from his chest and off the bare walls.

"I don't like _dwarves"_

' _Fantastic._ ' Fay replied sarcastically in her head, ' _join the club trying to kill us although I should warn you there will likely be a queue what with Azog and all that, you won't mind waiting?_ '

"They're greedy… and blind" Beorn continued to rumble as he moved nearer and nearer to their king.

' _HEY! I most certainly was not blind to that damn mouse which violates all sorts of levels of cleanliness! Blind my ass. Why couldn't he just keep liking us? Are we really so bad? I bet it was Bofur's hat, I told him to keep it off. Oh wait it had to be when Ori burped proudly across the table. "Doesn't kill to have manners" well apparently it kills to lack them_ ' the travelling lady complained as she tried to think of some speech to persuade Beorn or at least get him to spare them.

"Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own…but orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn had captured the rodent terrorizing Fraylin and carried on towards the archway, finally reaching Thorin as he completed his speech.

' _Talk about a plot twist, didn't see that one coming. I need air all this sadness and hatred is getting to me and messing with my head_ ' Fraylin decided and shuffled to the back door seeking a quiet tree stump to sit on and think.

Gandalf had moved beside Thorin who was requesting the necessary item the company would require to make it through Mirkwood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fay leave through the back door. He did feel sorry for her; it had been a rough few days, never stopping long enough to rest ever since leaving Rivendell if he was being honest. Fay had sacrificed so much of herself for this mission. She near lost her father during the thunder battle, close to being executed by the odious Goblinking, then had the courage to claim to be his heir in order to protect Fili resulting in the beginnings of a torture session. Following this they had encountered Azog, although Thorin had been unconscious when the dwarves climbed from the tree he had heard from Kili how she had shielded his body and protected him when two wargs approached their vulnerable state. After that they had pushed on through the night to be pursued by a gigantic bear they didn't know was not a threat to them. Yes Fraylin seemed to have devoted more than Thorin should have requested from her during this escapade and he hadn't truly thanked her. Her efforts had gone unappreciated or acknowledged. Well that was going to change.

Dwalin had seen Fraylin leave moments before. This adventure had been hard on her, she'd never admit it but despite this tough and untouchable exterior she portrayed, Fraylin felt _everything_ , loss, grief, sorrow, mourning, anguish and pain even if it wasn't her own. That is what made her an excellent strategist and arbitrator; she could understand the other's motivations. The warrior lifted his foot to comfort her; no doubt she'd be swarmed with worries of the hazards ahead and the sadness behind them. She had always been this way. Usually she could clear her mind or distract herself when she was busy and needed to stay concentrated on the task at hand, but during quiet moments like this all those emotions overwhelmed her. Occasionally she could calm herself on her own but more often than not she needs someone to guide her back to them and not get lost in the feelings around her. He didn't get very far in his goal when Thorin's hand grabbed his shoulder and the leader murmured,

"I've got this; you talk with Gandalf, Balin and my nephews to prepare". Obeying with a nod Dwalin did as commanded while Thorin shifted out the exit.

Fraylin was paddling her feet in a fairly big pond in Beorn's back garden. To be fair she shouldn't be surprised this pond was ginormous everything in his home towered over her. However the lady was so focused on her thoughts she barely felt the cool trickle of water weaving between her toes chilling her skin. To be the last of a race, she could hardly begin to comprehend what Beorn must feel. To never see another like you. To know that once you die all that is left of your culture will wither away until it is forget and no one would know you're kind even existed. He had mentioned losing a family, in some ways that was worse than Fraylin's loss of her mother. She at least had never truly known what it was she was missing, of course she had heard stories and memories but Fraylin had never _felt_ those emotions and tales she was told. She didn't have feelings with her mother except the previous guilt and mourning of something she never had. Beorn on the other hand knew exactly what it was that was taken from him. He'd felt it. He'd experienced it. Unlike the ignorant hole in Fraylin's heart, Beorn's heart knew precisely what was supposed to fill it and what it was like to be complete and full.

This wasn't all that was weighing the dwarrowdam down. What were they going to do about Mirkwood now? She had always been aware of the elves that dwelled there but Beorn had made her aware of more hazards, he had spoken of a darkness lurking there. The shadows of middle earth were dangerous, everyone knew that, for what could be a greater threat than the unknown and unseen?

Thorin silently placed himself next to her. He had not crept over stealthy although there would be no need, Fraylin's mind was elsewhere. He could have played a horn as he stampeded to her and she'd still be oblivious to his presence. Leaning over and nudging her shoulder he announced his arrival to a startled Fraylin who gasped at his sudden apparition.

"Thank you" he began obtaining her focus, at her questioning expression he elaborated, "For everything you've done thus far. I thought you deserved recognition for your efforts. If it weren't for you who knows if we'd all be here, especially Fili. The Goblinking wouldn't have been as lenient with him due to his gender as with you…and I-I, erm thank you Fay"

Fraylin offered a simple smile "you're welcome" she replied laying her head on his shoulder affectionately, unclear of what he wanted her to say. When she had done those things she hadn't really thought about it she just did it. She had to protect the company, her kin. There was no way she was going to stand by and watch when she could do something.

"So 'uncle Thorin' eh" he teased her trying to coax her out of the downed spiral her mind had journeyed before he had started talking. She interrupted him however,

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to sell it hence wh-"

"Hey I wasn't going to tell you off for it" Thorin interjected effectively cutting her off, "it might not be by blood but you are my niece." He informed her resolutely stunning the young lady. "Besides if Fili gets his way it'll be official eventually" he quipped, making Fraylin glow a bright red as she tucked her head further into his shoulder to hide her hopeful grin.

"The point stands Fraylin, I have known you your whole life of course you're my niece. I remember the day you had me completely wrapped around your thumb" he chuckled nostalgically, "you could bat those eyes and wear that cute little smile and I was lost, teddies, sweets anything you desired it was yours. Probably a good thing Dis never bore a daughter, I'd have been spent all my gold between the two of you" Fraylin tilted slightly to see Thorin reflecting back as he observed the water at their feet, his mind travelling back to his memories. "I had been training that morning and had met up with my sister to find some wool in the market. She was pregnant with Kili by this point and wanted to knit him his own blanket as she had with Fili. Your father was guiding you around his eyes barely open. You hadn't been sleeping well, driving him crazy with exhaustion. Dis spotted the pair of you first and called you over. While Dis gave recommendations of how to get you to settle down for the night I was in charge of watching you. You were barely two years old, couldn't walk unaided therefore you leaned on anything nearby. You were holding onto this old stall leg staring at your feet. There was a glint of pure determination in your eyes; it was like you were commanding them or something. I can't describe it. I was about to drop down and swoop you up then next thing I knew you let go of the stall and slammed one foot in front of the other without touching anything. I was that amazed I couldn't utter a sound. But it didn't deter you, you didn't need people to clap and encourage you. You were walking for you; you weren't doing it to impress anyone else. For months you had been trying and today was the day and you didn't care what anyone thought this whole thing was for you. With each step you grew more confident and gave this brilliant toothy smile. There was so much pride in your expression. Then you wrapped your arms around my shin looked up and giggled as if this whole show was a secret only you and I knew about. Which to be fair it kinda was, Dwalin and Dis were so distracted they hadn't realised you'd moved at all until Dwalin near had a heart attack when you weren't where he left you" The king chuckled happily at the memory of his friend frantically swerving around, "When they eventually noticed you simply gargled and laughed like it was some big prank. You two went home shortly after but that was the day you got under my skin. I mean of all the people to walk to for the first time in a market following months and months of practicing you picked me. Not your dad or Dis or even the man at the stall with cookies…me, some sweaty old dwarf who didn't see you as often as he should have." Thorin wrapped his arm around her back in a friendly embrace. "You're still like that now. You do things because it's what you see as right not because it's easiest." The leader faced Fraylin and smiled sadly, "I suppose you're tired of hearing this… but you are so like Frida. You look like Dwalin with the exception of your mother's eyes yet your spirit is definitely Frida's. She was exactly the same. I have no doubts that she would be unbelievably proud of who you've become." Thorin concluded gently. Frida had always been a sensitive topic around Fraylin. She liked to hear about her mother and have a connection with her although other times the loss of what she was never going to have would occasionally upset her more.

Fay was speechless. She had no clue how to respond. She settled for a quick peck on his check then placing her head on his shoulder again leaving the pair in silence. They remained in this state a while just watching the world go by. Thorin's words had comforted Fay nevertheless the dread of what was to come still ate away at her insides, twisting her stomach uncomfortably.

"Talk to me" Thorin urged sensing her distress.

"It's nothing I'm tir-" the kings raised eyebrow commanded 'try again'. Sighing Fay confessed "what are we going to do Thorin? We don't know what lies ahead apart from the elves. Beorn had said there was a darkness in there. None of our number have ever ventured in that woodland. This is the first part of our expedition that is completely unknown. What if we aren't good enough or strong enough to make it?" she exclaimed, fear and worry seeping into her tones. Thorin reassured her before she could fully begin her rant.

"We'll be fine. We are an excellent company, each one possesses a certain something that makes them invaluable and useful on this quest. It's why I let them come along"

Fraylin retreated from his kind embrace and twisted her body to her king, "How?" she probed inquisitively.

"To have a successful company you need a variety of things aside from skill and loyalty. It relates to the member's characters and personalities." At Fraylin's befuddled expression Thorin proceeded, "Take Dwalin for example, his trait or gift if you will is strength. He will protect each and every person in that company until his dying breath. Balin his talent is knowledge. He has a mind that probably contains the whole of the Erebor library. His wisdom and experience make him a brilliant adviser, something vital to a victorious company. Dori is also a necessary part in keeping the spirits up of the members. Without morale the motivation would crumble. He is such a mother hen that all his fussing over you helps show people care even in the darkest of hours. Nori is cheeky and catches you off-guard, reminds you that life is full of surprise so always expect the unexpected. Little Ori is innocent and full of life, lets you remember to enjoy the little things in this world and what we are striving to preserve. Bilbo is a different perspective; he sees things in another way, useful for when we're in a tight spot. Gloin has a remarkable level of patience and understanding, something which has only grown since Gimli. Oin's gift is his capability to overcome the horror his eyes witness and get the job done. He can focus on the end result and work methodically through the gruesome injuries; it's what makes him an excellent healer. Kili obviously possesses the trait of humour and mischief; its positive effects on morale don't need going into. Fili has it too but there's glimpses of the strength to lead in the event of a disaster. He could step up to the plate if needs be, he has the skill to make the tough decisions. Bombur is appreciative, he reminds everyone that there is a chance this adventure would be your last so you should appreciate everything you see now. Bofur has the gift of spreading joy and laughter. Bifur through his silence makes you stop and remember to think about everything every once in a while. It's the combination of all these factors that makes the company work together. Each dwarf brings something to the group. And you my dear Fay have truly great gift in your character. You can connect with people. You see everything about them included their very best sides and your belief and faith in them drives them to become that. It's a simple act that many forget or don't have the determination to maintain. It's likely your never ending belief in Bilbo that's given him the strength to get this far. To think I was going to send you home back at Bag-End" he concluded teasingly.

Fraylin considered his words. He was right of course; each member did bring something to them as a whole that allowed them to work beautifully together. She had noticed that Thorin had excluded his 'gift' and 'trait' he brought to the company. Quietly she asked,

"What about you?" startling the king from his thoughts.

"Me? Well I am just the stubborn man who wants his mountain back and boss you around" he mocked. Shuffling closer Fraylin rested against his arm,

"Nah I don't think so. I-I think you are powerful and a mighty leader. You help us through. Whenever bad things occur your strength pulls us through it. You don't flinch or shutdown as you've been through worse and you know we'll make it."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence following this. Thorin contemplating her words while Fraylin deliberated his. He was correct they were an remarkable company; she shouldn't fear the road ahead as they would watch out for each other. Nothing disastrous could befall them if they protected each other.

* * *

Dwalin had concluded the long discussion with Beorn about what needed to be done. He had offered them food, ponies, water and clear passage to the gates of Mirkwood. They would sleep here tonight as the skin-changer slaughtered the nearby orcs during the night hopefully resulting in a safer path tomorrow. Looking around the warrior noted that neither Thorin nor Fraylin had returned yet. He wasn't nervous but poor Fili who had missed her exit earlier was searching the residence anxiously. Dwalin sighed, ' _might as well get it over with_ ' he decided.

Approaching the heir and likely to be son in law he clapped his shoulder and instructed,

"She's outside. Go get your girl lad"

Fili was dead. This could not be real. Dwalin had labelled Fay as _his girl_ not his daughter but _his girl_. Possessive terms like that were only used for courtship, marriage and children. Dwalin had granted his consent. An idiotic grin smothered the blonde's face.

"My girl?" he repeated looking for further clarification. He knew it was unlikely to occur but to have Dwalin officially announce him as Fraylin's suitor or to declare the courtship would be a most memorable moment…not that it wasn't already. The warrior scowled at Fili,

"Don't make me say it out loud I think my organs would shut down one by one" he grumbled which did nothing the lessen Fili's ecstatic smile. Balin laughed as he too clapped the heir's shoulder,

"What my khâzash meant to say was yes you can now go!"

Fili needed no more persuasion and all but charged out the door.

* * *

AN/ there how was that? Sorry for the long wait I have been super busy. Likely to be a while before I update again. Not really moving on with the story yet just adding little things here and there. Not my best chapter but I felt I needed to post before you thought me dead! Haha Review please and let me know your thoughts, suggestions are also welcome!

 **Magic5191-** Thank you so much :)  
 **Kathalla-** Thank you for the lovely review again! Beorn is such an amazing character I loved portraying him as this tough guy but with a slight soft spot haha  
 **Kasandra-** Cheers! Sorry for the long wait!  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** There was no way Fili was going to lose! I thought adding the "mine" was a stroke of genius if I do say so myself I am so pleased you liked it! Yeah well I wanted to give the idea that Dwalin is coming around but he won't let Fili breeze by, he's got to prove himself y'know? Thank you for another amazing review and hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates.  
 **readergirl4985-** Well Beorn probably could! Hehe I image people gave you strange looks for randomly giggling in a restaurant haha thank you for the brilliant response!


	19. Talks And Streams

AN/ New chapter, read and enjoy. Review please!

* * *

The sons of Fundin stood where they were and watched as the blonde prince, who it seemed would eventually be related, charged out of the house in the direction of his fair lady. Dwalin's eyebrows flew up exceptionally for he didn't think he had seen the heir move so fast in his life…including training. Balin shook his head fondly and smirked, that lad was that in love and bewitched by his niece. They were perfect together, one complements the other. They make each other brave and the best they can be…even if the couple in question couldn't see it. Balin thought it was about time Dwalin gave his blessing, had Fraylin been his daughter he'd have allowed the courtship the second Fili requested it. Their love and adoration was obvious…a blind man on the opposite side of middle earth could see it. Balin was torn from the blissful thoughts of his niece's bright future when his brother beside him sighed deeply in a wistful manner,

"D-do you remember she used to spend all day in the gardens making crowns from any flowers she could get her hands on?" he snorted lightly wearing a mournful smile. Balin who noted this curiously nevertheless answered happily,

"Indeed, she would come home with a wide selection and coronate us. I must say it was quite the image to walk into. It's not every day you visit your brother and find him sporting a rather fetching rose and daisy crown" A playful grin embedded on the elder's features in a subtle attempt to boost his khâzash's dampened mood. His failure was declared when Dwalin recounted sadly,

"And she would practice pickpocketing Nori in revenge for the time he stole her favourite doll." The warriors chuckled sentimentally, "Poor dwarf never knew what hit him."

"Aye" Balin concurred, "but she wouldn't get in trouble from the Ri brothers, she just had to charm Dori into a civilised tea party and he'd get so excited about it he would forget the offence committed haha. She could charm the fur off a bear…after today I think we can call it official" the white-bearded dwarf finished nostalgically. Dwalin laughed quietly for a moment at Balin's comment, Fraylin certainly did appear to have a way with this Master Beorn…not that the father was surprised, his daughter could get away with murder. Balin saw his brother's smile falter marginally as Dwalin uttered,

"Yet today she is being courted, wooed and swept off her feet by suitors and charming men."

Sensing where his brother's mind had gone to cause this Balin reasoned gently, "Well she is all grown up khâzash. She is a lady, a great one at that thanks to you." Nudging the warrior's shoulders affectionately. Dwalin bobbed his head in acknowledgement, his eyes focused on the minor crack through the open door Fili had recently left through.

"Yeah" he breathed, "When did that happen? I think I missed it. Do you think she'd mind going back and doing it again so I can catch it?" he joked in an attempt to mask what troubled him from his perceptive brother. Too late.

"What's really wrong brother? You seem miserable. You know this is what Fraylin wants. He makes her happy, we've all seen the way she glows when they're together, I fear poor Kili may be going blind from the light" he teased to try and brighten his brother's gloom. Dwalin plastered a pleased grin yet Balin could tell this was an act to stop him from worrying.

"I know a-and I don't regret my actions or her choice. It's-it's just…" the father sighed endeavouring to end Balin's inquiry…no such luck. The eldest son of Fundin inclined his head in a gesture for Dwalin to disclose what ailed him, "Don't you get it? We aren't the centre of her world anymore. When she needs help or protection she won't look to us she'll go to him. And I'm not saying he can't fulfil the task simply that won't you miss it? She's our baby girl, it was us against the world and she always came to us b-but now Fay won't" he revealed, sadness prevalent in his dejected tone as he twisted his head back to his brother seeking comfort and wisdom.

' _Gosh, he can be so silly sometimes. And he calls himself an adult_ ' Balin thought, ' _surely he knows this reasoning is nonsense?_ '

"Khâzash she loves you more than anything. _You're her father_. No suitor, dwarf or husband is ever going to change that. No one is going to replace you. There's always going to be a special place for you in her heart." The advisor reassured Dwalin bringing him into a soothing embrace which was gladly accepted. "You numpty" he added in a teasing whisper resulting in a small jerk of Dwalin's body as he chuckled.

* * *

Thorin and Fraylin were leaning contentedly in their embrace simply watching the world go by. Neither had felt the need to say a word following Fraylin's declaration meaning they were wrapped up in a nice comfortable silence. The sound of a latch being jiggled out of its lock with the accompanying creak of the doors ancient hinges announced the presence of another. Both dwarves turned their heads behind them to identify the new comer. An astonished expression crossed Thorin's face.

His heir and eldest nephew was marching determinedly away from the cosy home and heading directly for the resting pair. His golden hair billowed about him as the breeze swept through the threads and lifted them up creating a whirlwind effect. However this was not the thing that had astounded the dwarf king. It was the ridiculously large grin that blanketed his face. Fili's cheeks were pressed up so high that it was a miracle he could see where he was walking for his eyes had become slits entrenched between his raised cheekbones and eyebrows. White teeth reflected the sun in a blinding fashion. The smile Fili sported was, if Thorin was being honest, idiotic. This was perhaps the most foolish his sister's son had ever looked which was quite the achievement when he considered all the tomfoolery and shenanigans he and his brother got up to in their youth. These incidents included mud-fights, sleeping in the chicken coop and being left unsupervised for five minutes in a room full of crayons that no matter how much soap one applied (Believe him he had _tried_ …multiple times…vigorously) would not wash off. Therefore surpassing those stories could be described as an accomplishment…perhaps a skill, nay an art! Fraylin also appeared to have noted this drastic change in Fili's demeanour. Indeed she had never seen him wear such an expression, mischievous yes, playful yes, silly yes, this…this bizarre level of happiness was most definitely new.

"Do you think Oin drugged him?" Thorin theorised genuinely not removing his gaze from the oncoming dwarf. Fay would have laughed in other circumstances but currently she was too surprised to even snort at Thorin's question.

"And here I thought we were the wounded ones needing the medication" she replied equally dumbfounded. Shaking herself from her stupor she reminded her companion firmly leaving no room for negotiation or protest, "Speaking of you should get yourself looked at again, you were injured badly on that cliff-side and your stubborn charge to get here would not have helped it at all"

Thorin grumbled under his breath something about "bossy dwarrowdams" and "a bit too much like Frida for her own good" before he arose from his spot on the soft grass and began his journey back to the company where Oin would surely be. As he passed his nephew, Fili paid his uncle no mind. His eyes were zeroed in on one thing and one thing only; nothing would interrupt his stare or make his gaze waver. To be truthful Fraylin found it a tad discomforting. However Thorin finally managed to catch on to what _must_ have occurred to affect his heir causing him to laugh heartily as he took another step to Beorn's home. His actions further befuddled the lady who was kept in the dark.

Fili was hardly aware of the surroundings rushing past him merging into an indecipherable blur of colours as he made his way to Fraylin. He briefly observed his uncle brushing past him on route to their lodgings for the night but even this opportunity to share his joyous news was nowhere near enough motivation to deter him from his course. There would be time for the others later…right now he had to inform Fraylin, and he knew precisely how he was going to tell her unlike her unintelligible attempt on the carrock.

When Fili got closer to her he could see she had raised herself from the ground and was currently facing him exhibiting a bewildered expression with her head tilted slightly, a single brow lifted inquisitively. Finally the prince ceased his determined trek when he arrived before the lady. God he loved her, his heart was racing, beating wildly and erratically and the blonde knew that it was not the result of his speedy advance across the garden. It was Fraylin; despite this with this space between him her mere presence affected him. Fili panted rapidly trying to regain his breath so he could say what needed to be shared.

"Erm…Fee are you alright there?" she gave a soft smile, "You look quite done for, perhaps you should sit" Fay kindly suggested. Fili's response was immediate,

"No! This…this needs-" he wheezed a few gasps more, "this needs to be done standing".

"Okaaay. Are you certain you are feeling well?" Fraylin inquired her voice alluding to her inner concern. Something was wrong with Fili; he didn't appear to be himself. After a few more moments the dwarf appeared to have gathered the necessary energy and carefully took Fay's gifted token out of his pocket. A quick flash of hurt and fear flickered in Fraylin's eyes.

' _Was he going to return it? w-what had I done? Why would he do this? I-I—but he likes me doesn't he? Adad said himself he was infatuated with me and he seemed adamant in accepting it before. What if he changed his mind? What if there was someone else he was meant to be with? Fraylin you dolt of course he has a gorgeous Dwarrowdam waiting for him back in Ered Luin! Who do you think you are throwing about tokens at taken men! Stupid! So stupid! You daft fool! Don't cry, don't cry_ '

Fay lowered her head to hide her heartbroken face behind her loose hair. She wouldn't make him feel guilty for simply keeping a promise he no doubt made to another back in the Blue Mountains. Fili was a gentleman he didn't deserve to be punished by watching her shatter in front of him. She would wait and hold out until he was gone. She was Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin; she could keep it together for the couple of minutes it took for Fili to end it all before she crumbled.

Fili was beaming as he delicately handled the handkerchief, completely oblivious to Fraylin's inner turmoil as he lovingly admired her beautiful token that she had given to _him_. Bowing low as tradition commanded he then cleared his throat authoritatively to garner her focus and attention he announced,

"Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin, I Fili, son of Vili, am in receipt of your favour and am minded to formally accept your token lovingly bestowed" at this utterance Fay's neck near snapped in her sudden jerk to meet his gaze. She was stunned. He wasn't rejecting her! Her eyes were wide with disbelief and her jaw slacked in awe. Fili continued on, his large beaming smile never abandoning his face, "thank you" he breathed too much energy devoted to his jubilant appearance to truly exert his happiness in his voice. Additionally he was relieved Dwalin had consented and only during the walk here had it really hit him.

"A-…I-…um…You-…he" Fraylin spluttered desperately searching for words. Fili laughed at the sight it was extremely rare for this sharp tongued dwarrowdam to be tongue tied or speechless. "You accept" she repeated more to herself to confirm he honestly had declared that. "And-and-and Adad consented? H-he truly…you did it? how? I-um wow." Fili didn't say a word while Fay's brain tried to process the information he had given her. Eventually a blindingly bright grin smothered her face as she became equally if not more happy than Fili. "Fee!" she whispered excitedly, "You realise what this means! WE, as in _you_ and _I_ , ARE COURTING!" she confided in hushed tones as if Fili had not previously reached this ecstatic conclusion. Her smile faltered marginally when she frankly asked, "Did Adad die or something? How in all of middle earth did you do it?"

Fili barked a hearty laugh shaking his head affectionately before responding nonchalantly "I don't care except for the fact he said yes" then pulled Fraylin into a tight hug, his cheerful mood radiating from him in tsunami waves. Amused by his answer Fraylin laughed as she tucked her head lovingly into his shoulder, pressing their bodies together leaving no inch of space.

* * *

Over at Beorn's house peeking through his high kitchen window Dwalin and Balin were, each wearing a grin at their Fraylin's joy. Yes this was definitely the right decision.

"They look so happy" Dwalin stated.

"Aye, our lassie's smile is dazzling" Balin concurred as the duo proceeded to observe the standing couple outside. Then Fili moved and encased Fraylin with his body and out of the corner of his eye Balin caught his brother shift. He twisted his neck to see what precisely he was doing. Dwalin had instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword, at the advisors questioning face and raised eyebrows; the warrior dropped his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "Force of habit" causing his brother to chuckle as they returned their focus to the delighted couple in the garden.

* * *

"Come on, let's get away from the nosy neighbours" Fraylin suggested once she had been reluctantly released from Fili's adoring arms. Linking their fingers together she nodded her head to the window where her kin's outline could clearly be distinguished. "Close your eyes" she instructed as she dragged _her suitor_ along by his warm hand through the tree to a calm stream beyond the tree Fili had taken her this morning.

"Why?" he queried despite fulfilling her request anyway. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Because" a satisfied smirk growing on her face in spite of the fact Fili couldn't see it, "I am your lady and I said so". She guided him carefully around a wide tree as he laughed at her response.

"Seriously? You're using the 'because I said so' argument? Here I thought Kili was the sole adult childish enough to employ it" he retorted teasingly.

"HEY! There are plenty trees to choose from should you really wish to have your portrait etched into the bark" she threatened playfully promptly ending his protests.

Fili couldn't see anything. The son of Durin could detect the distant sound of water lapping and the leaves crunching beneath his boots. He could distinguish Fraylin's merry hum amongst the noises that indicated that life in middle earth carried on regardless of his closed eyes. He vaguely remembered the trail she had taken at the start as the same one he had directed her along to watch the sunset this morning but he was positive that the path was not this long meaning after a few more turns, swerves and steps he was lost. The prince had not had the chance to thoroughly explore Beorn's vast garden. Finally the tug of his clasped hand ceased as they pulled to a stop. Fili couldn't work out anything conclusive about his location apart from the fact Fraylin was here with him…and to be fair that was all he truly cared about. She could have led him to a tedious dress-makers shop, the edge of a bottomless pit or even to a crowd of desperate dwarrowdams itching to become Queen or the wife of a Durin and he wouldn't really mind if Fay was by his side.

Fraylin halted her actions when they reached the calm and tranquil stream she had spotted this morning from the tree. It was surrounded by ancient trees providing a peaceful enclosed area where they could enjoy one another's company without the scrutinising eyes of the company. Not that she didn't love them all, just there was nothing comfortable about being watched by a group of protective dwarves, in fact it was quite disturbing especially when one particular dwarf was her father. Fili had obeyed her and his eyes remained shut even when she had stopped them. Inhaling a breath to muster her courage Fraylin shifted so she stood inches from Fili…not touching yet close enough that their body-heat could be felt in the gentle breeze that weaved through the woodland. Fraylin wet her lips as she gradually stretched her neck towards the frozen prince.

Fili daren't breathe. He couldn't see yet he _definitely_ could work out what was happening. There was a minute pull of his head indicating Fay's movement and currently he could feel her warmth…it was burning setting every nerve in his body ablaze. Regardless of the cooling wind he was boiling. Instinctively swiping his tongue across his lips he listened intently to his unseen surroundings.

Fay shuffled her mouth closer and closer to the awaiting man before her.

Fili wouldn't move lest he scare her off. If she was to kiss him it would be on her terms. He wouldn't push her or take advantage of her.

They were so close now that Fay's breath could be felt on Fili's face. She would have felt his own exhale too had he the capacity to breath at this moment in time.

Her nose softly brushed his cheek making him rapidly inhale a shaky gasp in anticipation. ' _Mahal she'll think you're a pushover. Getting this flustered already. Man up boy_ ' Fili mentally commanded. He gulped nervously in fulfilment of his new objective to not seem like such a softie. However the heat radiating from the tender skin of her cheek touching his nose was most certainly not helping the situation.

Fay's lips were ghosting over his, touching yet not truly connected. Her hazel eyes flickered to his closed lids although frantic movement could be identified behind his shutter in anxious anticipation of her next move. This was it. Make or break. And Fraylin was _not_ going to retreat now. Hell she'd have kissed him at Rivendell, had her Adad not interrupted, reputation be damned. Her gaze again dropped to his enticing lips. Slowly she shut her own eyes and closed the distance.

It was like slow motion. One second Fili was waiting, desperately listening to his surroundings for any clue as to what she was doing. He could feel her nose against him and her striking lips hovering in front of him. It took all his self-control not to surge forward and kiss her himself but no he _had_ to allow her to do this. He wouldn't steal anything from her.

And then he felt it. That beautiful and perfect tingle he had felt all that time ago when he kissed her hand at Rivendell. This feeling was so much more. It didn't just spark him it ignited his very soul. Fay's soft lips gently pressed against his own willing responding one. He was lost. Nothing and no one would ever be better or possibly make him feel a fraction of what Fraylin brought out in him. He was a goner. He thought he needed her before but that paled in comparison to the longing and need he was drowning in currently. He wasn't aware of anything else going on around him apart of the feeling of Fraylin that engulfed him. Hell an army of orc, trolls and goblins blasting vile tune from their horns could have paraded a mere foot from them and the prince would have been wholly ignorant. Fay's dainty hand stoked his stubbly cheek and dove into his smooth golden strands and she pushed herself unbelievably closer. Before he could respond in kind to her loving attentions Fraylin withdrew her lips to their previous position centimetres from his face.

Neither moved, each requiring a few second to collect themselves. Fraylin recovered first as she lifted her eyelids and examined a dishevelled and speechless Fili. He had a blissful expression on his face. Lips slightly red from her attentions and still in a position to respond, should she close that ever tempting gap once more, but also had a victorious and happy smile merged with it. Basically he looked perfect.

Fraylin grinned as she retreated further to remove temptation, if she hadn't they'd be stuck like that for hours until someone found them. Knowing her luck her kin and she _absolutely_ did not want to suffer that conversation.

Fili feeling her pull away opened his eyes and took in the beauty about him. The clearing she had brought them too was gorgeous, light peeking through the leaves above glistening the easy stream of water below. Except Fili didn't really care for it, his gaze was locked on his Fraylin.

"Wow" he breathed. ' _"Wow" really? Don't impress her all out once Fili great heir to Erebor and son of Vili. We don't want to overwhelm her._ ' His mind sarcastically stated, _'that kiss was way more than "wow"_ '

Fay didn't mind though as a mischievous smile took over her face, "Well that wasn't as bad as I expected. Guess you don't smell like a smelly old troll, all my childhood retorts wasted" before she fell to a fit of giggles at his mock-offended expression.

"That's it" he announced determinedly approaching her. "Time to teach you a lesson my dear" he decided while he tackled her at her stomach resting her on his shoulder as he strode towards the cold stream.

"AHH" Fraylin screamed successfully ending her laughter, "FILI STOP PLEASE! PUT ME DOWN" she pleaded.

"Never let it be said I disobeyed a lovely lady like yourself" Fili responded which would have comforted Fraylin had it not been for a few minor things…such as the fact his tone held a dangerous playfulness to it….and the fact he was standing in the shallow section stream preparing to toss her into the deeper area.

"NOO!" she had barely uttered the protest when ice cold water chilled her skin and engulfed every millimetre of her. Underwater she could hear Fili's triumphant sniggers as he retreated to the bank. His hilarity was short-lived however when Fraylin emerged from the flowing stream.

His jaw hit the floor at the sight of her. Water coated her body making her simple tunic and leggings grip to her feminine figure tightly highlighting every single one of her assets. Her gorgeous brown hair hung heavily down her back with the weight of the liquid allowing more water to seep into her soaked clothes. Fraylin wore a displeased scowl which was not serious as proven by the mischievous and vengeful glint in the gold flecks hidden amongst her hazel eyes but Fili's gaze couldn't dwell on them as he continued to absorb the rest of her. Drops dripped from her fingertips returning to their route downstream. One particular drop rolled slowly down the gentle curve of Fraylin's nose, brushing past the beautiful lips he had caressed not five minutes ago.

' _Pull yourself together Fili. You cannot be jealous of a drop of water! Not even envious! It's simply daft!_ ' his mind reasoned. A moment later all this argument and reasoning went out the window when said drip teasingly flowed the length of her swan like neck and to her shivering chest. The golden-haired heir's Adam's apple bobbed as he attempted to control himself. The tiny tear of water continued south disappearing behind the cloth shielding her cleavage. ' _Damn water. Evil, sadistic water. Taunting me like this. Nature is a bitch._ ' His mind ranted.

Fraylin was not oblivious. After a period dominated by Fili's silence she had figured out what had stunned her suitor so. Well she was a strategist. A wicked smirk spreading she sensuously stepped out of the cold stream and onto the back, temptingly approaching Fili and his obvious enjoyment of her appearance. His blood was most definitely not flooding his brain. She moved her lips to the side of his ear and whispered,

"You alright there love" she questioned her breath tickling his senses meaning all he capable of doing was giving her a choked response to the affirmative and a nod. "You sure? You seem _hot_. Perhaps you should take a dip" she continued popping the 'p'. Fili gulped audibly. "Here let me help you" she offered before she clasped his shirt and shoved him into the freezing water laughing at her success. Fili spluttered about in the water only to join her in her laughter when she dived in too. The couple spent the next half hour playing and splashing in the water until it was time for dinner. When both returned drenched with water, Dwalin shifted next to his child and inquired tiredly pinching his nose,

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Erm, probably not" Fraylin answered honestly following Fili and Beorn to find towels and a private room to change.

* * *

Dwalin may have granted the courtship but apparently both coming back to the house suspiciously saturated in water and far too happy smile proved too much for one day hence why the courting pair had been separated for the night. The warrior's poor heart couldn't take more this day. Balin had chuckled in amusement at his brother's "suffering" yet allowed it so not the sons of Fundin were flanking one prince and heir to Erebor lest he try and sneak off. Kili was also with him trying to pry information from him, he always was a gossip. Fili didn't mind though, he had had the best day of his life and although he might not want to share every single detail of his time with Fraylin, Kili was his best friend as well as his brother and he wanted to spend time with him and talk.

Beorn had vacated the home following the meal and was presently prowling the lands for any orc scum and destroying them in hopes of providing safer passage to Mirkwood. Thorin was being check out by Oin much to his displeasure. Since his injury from Azog all the company had been treating him like glass, they wouldn't even spar lightly with him so he could keep his strength up. The dwarf king was not happy. Gloin, Ori, Nori and Dori were gathered around Bofur as he recounted one of his many tales and adventures. The hatted member of the company really had a way with words, he could tell you the most outrageous things and people would buy it as he held such faith and belief in what he was saying he would make you think it was true. Bombur was clearing the table after dinner…well clearing is perhaps the wrong word as none of the food was wasted but eaten as seconds….thirds…..fourths….and fifths. Bifur was assisting in this endeavour however he did not have an appetite to rival that of his kin so he swapped tasks to washing the plates. Gandalf was sitting contently in a quiet corner observing the company smoking his beloved pipe happily. Fraylin was sat on the porch outside watching as the sun began to descend upon the horizon. It was still light out but in half an hour of so it would eventually meet the ground allowing the night to begin.

And so the scene remained for a while until a dwarf king left the house to sit beside her.

"Fraylin, I have thought it over and it pains to me to tell you this but my mind is resolute" he began easily capturing the lady's worried attention. What could be the matter?, "I have decided that you will remain here with Master Beorn until we have reclaimed Erebor and then you can leave and voyage to the lonely mountain and meet up with us. I have considered it thoughtfully and concluded this is the best course of action" Thorin announced.

"WHAT?!" Fraylin demanded harshly. "Why should I be abandoned and left behind?! Have I not devoted myself to this quest Thorin?! Don't you trust me?! Haven't I proven myself worthy?! Just earlier you were saying I had done this company proud! You acknowledged and thanked me!" she ranted only to be interrupted by the leader.

"Yes you have proven yourself and it is not your past performance that is at issue here" Thorin declared, "You are wounded. That was a nasty slash to your arm and I am not confident you have the strength to accompany us and survive. How do I know you can protect yourself? That you won't be a burden?" he questioned. Fraylin stood up quickly her hand instinctively reaching for her sword to defend her honour, the last thread of her control stopping her from attacking her king.

"I'm wounded?!" Fraylin echoed, blinking rapidly to understand, "Oh i hadn't realised you were the posture child of perfect fitness sire...oh wait YOU'RE NOT! I don't know if you remember or not, although I shall let it slide since you are getting on in years, but you were injured worse than I!" she shook her head disbelievingly, "Oh ho I'll show you strength old man. Can't protect myself? Why if you weren't injured I'd have a good mind to slice you in twain. I'd show you how well my left arm can swing an axe …oh wait a second" Fraylin started out growling viciously but by the end of her statement she had turned contemplative.

Thorin knew the game was up. She was onto him. ' _Dammit, she was the sole person who would_ ' his brain whined. A triumphant smirk grew on her face as she comprehended what Thorin had attempted to do,

"You devious wee devil! You were trying to wind me up so I'd hit you!" she accused knowingly, although Thorin's annoyed sigh confirmed her suspicions. "You were baiting me. You knew I'd get angry and attack you". At her charges Thorin did something she didn't believe possible. He beseeched her.

"Please hit me I am begging you. They're all walk around like I am some china doll or a weak dwarfling" he whined petulantly and it took all Fay had not to laugh at the sight. "Honestly I'm fine. I want a spar! If I don't my body will grow lazy and my power will fade" he argued to her, attempting to persuade her to partake in a minor practice fight. Fraylin's eyes narrowed in contemplation,

"You're hurt. I can't fight you, Oin would kill me" she countered eventually.

"Aren't you tired of being left out the spars because of your arm?" Thorin reasoned aiming for the blow he knew would twist her arm. Fay bit her lip slightly. She really shouldn't. Thorin had been badly wounded; Oin had been repeatedly checking his torso to inspect the bite. On the other hand he _seemed_ okay. Gandalf had performed some of his magic on the son of Thrain and Thorin had been manoeuvring fairly comfortably today. Indeed he wasn't in pain when they last talked. Perhaps if she was fair and reserved after all, as loathed as she was to admit it, her arm was weaker than usual and the others had been avoiding fighting with her for that very reason. But Thorin was right she would need to use it and practice with it to build up her strength once more and remove the stiff strain that had taken hold.

"Hrm…If Oin asks?" she responded.

"You were never here" Thorin answered innocently, a smile developing on his face at her evident surrender.

"Good man" she declared swinging her liberated sword against Thorin's Orcrist which barely moved to the defensive block before it met her weapon. Chuckling playfully she teasingly taunted,

"I did look to see you to so easily outwitted." Swiping again as she twirled quickly nearly grazing his hip she uttered, "You have grown slow and fat in your dotage"

Thorin replied to her goads with an amused grin and his own attack.

* * *

AN/Well there we are. Hope you liked it. Review please and give me thoughts and suggestions! As always I own nothing, it's such a tragedy, woe is me and all that jazz.

 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thank you so much for the review! I love hearing your thoughts :) I always felt so sorry for Beorn and thought his pain should at least be acknowledged. I wanted to create a nice Thorin and Fay moment considering all they have really done thus far is argue haha. Fili finally has permission but there may or may not be a watchful eye still resting on him ;) hehe  
 **Live4dancing-** See Thorin can be a softie! Thanks so much :) I have tried to update regularly or at least to a schedule but life is like "Erm nah like that'll ever happen" hehe  
 **readergirl4985-** Agreed I think he must have a fatherly trait having helped raised his nephews and a leader does tend to have paternal moments. Haha thanks so much for the review it really means a lot :)


	20. Hope And Braids

**AN/** Hey sorry for no quick updates lately. Been super busy what with essays, mock exams, weddings and funerals etc. it's been hectic. A quick point of clarification a guest commented a while back asking how Fili would react to Fay being left behind, sorry it was unclear but Thorin was never going to make her stay. He was trying to get a reaction out of her so he'd have a sparring partner so Fay shall stay with the company on to Erebor. I apologise if that wasn't clear in the previous chapter. So here's a quick update to show I am still alive and that this story is still very much continuing. It's really just a filler chapter though but I hope that's acceptable. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received they do encourage me to continue. I love hearing thoughts and opinions. So enjoy!

* * *

Had Thorin seriously been considering the foolish notion of leaving Fraylin behind to heal her wound because she 'couldn't defend herself', he was now well and truly devoid of such an idea. Fraylin had quite literally beaten it out of him. The dwarf king's pride might not stretch it to confess she had kicked his ass but the bruises and tiny scratches marring his tanned skin stated otherwise. Nevertheless without his admission of defeat Fraylin still marched back inside sporting an overly smug smirk at her victory while Thorin followed, sweat dampening his brow, grumbling under his breath,

"'I'm going to teach her to fight Thorin how bad could it be' 'don't worry she'll just know he basics'" the grumpy dwarf snorted his disbelief as he ceased imitating his oldest friend and best fighter perfectly, "yeah Dwalin? Well 'basics' doesn't seemed to be thing that just floored me"

When he joined the company inside Beorn's home he instinctively took a moment to survey the scene. It was a force of habit that had served him well over the years whether it was for spotting unseen dangers while camping or finding a hidden trap planted by his mischievous nephews who never failed to utilise an unsupervised moment to prank him in their youth.

The echoes of Fay's footsteps up the old creaky stairs could be heard as she retreated to the washroom, no doubt to cleanse herself of the sweat created from their spar outside. Gandalf sat contentedly at the enormous kitchen table smoking his old toby deep in contemplation. Thorin would bet all the gold in Erebor that a stampeding army could stomp right behind the wizard and he would still be oblivious. Bombur was spread-eagle on the floor dominating all the space as he allowed his dinner to expand his ever-growing body. It was true all his family said Bombur had never fully completed his growth…only they failed to mention this growth no longer referred to height rather his width. Bifur was leaning against the wall next to him whittling away at a piece of wood. The object had not taken a distinctive form yet meaning this creation was born this night as Bifur skills were solely rivalled by Bofur's, plus the axe-headed dwarf could finish a toy in a few hours if he truly dedicated his efforts to it. A short distance away for the pair sat Bofur who had just concluded one of his many adventurous narratives to an enraptured audience which included the Ri brothers, Gloin and Oin. The latter two tried to hide their surprise at the plot twist failing miserably. Dori barely concealed his watery eyes at the fact the couple throughout the story had been so cruelly torn apart by death. The eldest Ri brother always was a sucker for happy endings. Nori was shooting quick-fired questions at Bofur such as "That's it?! What about Galidrith? What is she to do? Hithor can't really be dead!" he protested. The youngest member of the trio of brothers was avidly scribbling down Bofur's tale. Thorin could help but admire Ori's dedication to the art of writing, though he supposed Ori wouldn't have been much of a scribe if he disliked the task. Ori had the tip of his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he wrote furiously across the paper. With a breathy chuckle the leader turned his gaze to the corner of the room where the most amusing sight was to be met. His nephews were tucked away gossiping like a pair of old dwarrowdam spinsters comparing the latest scandals, fashions and rumours. However Fili and Kili were blathering in hushed tones about all that had happened between the golden prince and his lady love. Kili was a keen listener but also a determined interrogator constantly interrupting Fili's account with his own questions. The elder didn't seem to care too much and replied as best he could. Unfortunately for them the Durin sons' "hushed" tones were loud enough that if one really wished to they could quite easily overhear them without much effort required. As was the case for two older dwarves stationed in the path between Thorin's nephews and the stairs leading to the particular lady starring in these stories. Balin was barely containing his happiness for his precious niece as well as his mirth at the tight-jawed Dwalin who was employing all his self-control to prevent himself from charging up to Fili and commit actions that would leave Thorin without an heir. Dwalin might have consented to the courtship and was genuinely overjoyed for his child though there are somethings a father is just never meant to hear. Thorin allowed a quick smile to grace his features before he hurried over and changed the topic of his kins' conversation.

' _Those boys have no sense of self-preservation_ ' Thorin mentally snorted, ' _honestly, to talk about your lady like that while sitting mere feet away from her father. I really should be impressed they've survived life this far_ '

The rest of the night passed well enough. Beorn was outside the whole time chasing down orcs in order to clear the company's path for dawn when they were to depart. This was the first night that Fay was actually permitted to sleep next to Fili since their courtship granted such privileges. Dwalin looked as though he wished to protest however one well aimed elbow jab at his stomach from Balin silenced him. Dwalin might not have blocked the couple's view of one another or stopped them like he had done previously but there sure as hell was a "Dwalin-sized" space between Fili and Fay just to settle the father's tension.

By morning Beorn had returned and assisted the company as they strapped the supplies to the ponies he had generously loaned them to help them reach Mirkwood gates faster. With these animals for transportation it would result in the dwarves, hobbit and wizard only needing to sleep one night out in the open before they arrived at the enchanted forest. Although it would be potentially dangerous as Azog's company had not been located therefore they could strike in the night it was doubtful they would find them and there happened to be a fiercely strong black bear scouring the lands hunting the orcs. It was fair to say Azog had other things to worry about.

Fraylin and Fili remained as ecstatic as they had been the evening before much to Dwalin's chagrin. He hadn't been around 'loved-up' couples in quite some time and he forgot how exhausting if not nauseating some things they did were, especially to the single. Suffice to say he left them to their own devices choosing to focus on his own pony. Fili lifted Fraylin onto her pony effortlessly before gifting to her the last breakfast muffin he had managed to snatch moments prior to Bombur's greedy ambush of that serving dish. Fay's hazel eyes lit up with delight as she eagerly accepted the treat, a happy grin stretching across her face she complimented,

"Ah I knew I loved you for a reason". She took great enjoyment from the pink tinge to Fili's cheeks both from her declaration and Kili's smug smirks and knowing elbow jabs. ' _Mahal that boy is the definition of subtle_ ' she thought sarcastically as she watched Kili mount his own pony. This mocking observation could not prevent her smile from widening.

Currently Thorin, Balin and Gandalf were leading the company across the plains setting a quick pace to get as far away from Azog's troop as possible before darkness reigned over the sky. Fraylin and Bilbo were riding not too far behind the trio, the sole members of the company ahead between the two groups was Oin, Gloin and Dori. All morning Bilbo had regaled the lady with tales and gossip of Hobbiton as well as explaining how he was nearly related to the entire population of the small village.

"So you must have a very large family. However do you all fit into that tiny home of yours for family celebrations?" Fraylin inquired curiously. To be fair to Bilbo his house was not tremendously small just that if he possessed as big a family as he claimed she had no clue as to how he could possibly accommodate them all for tea!

"Oh I don't invite all of them round. You think I would let that odious Lobelia Sackville-Baggins cross my door!" he gave a sharp tsk sound displaying his disgust with the mere notion as he twisted his head in firm disapproval, "No manners that one. Screechy and whiney voice too. Yes definitely didn't take after the Baggins side I can tell you. She's off to steal my great-grandmother's silver she is. I caught her making off with the spoons once!" he exclaimed as if this was the greatest atrocity a hobbit could commit, which upon reflection could actually be. Fay knew the Shire was a peaceful place and all its inhabitants were positively mellow in comparison to the rest of Middle Earth. Indeed there were no dragons or orc raids there therefore Lobelia's attempted theft would definitely be the news of the village. Places like Hobbiton lived on the gossip and rumours that circulated within it. Bilbo carried on drawing Fay from her musings,

"Besides we hobbits hold celebrations in the village centre or a great hall." Bilbo was clearly getting tired of doing all the talking this conversation and tried to hand the task over to Fraylin when he enquired, "What about you lot then? How large are your families back home then?"

Fraylin gave a smile slightly smaller than the one she had borne most of the day as she responded, "Well you've met mine" at Bilbo's astonished expression she elaborated, " I only have my Adad and crazy uncle Balin. Most of my family passed before my birth" she confessed through Balin's protest of "HEY!" and her father's bemused snigger somewhere from behind. Although her voice gave no indication of sadness, she had long ago accepted this fact. Of course she wished she had a larger family when she was growing up but now she was simply pleased she was blessed with the two she has, many others had been raised without that. Sensing Bilbo's melancholy mood begin to creep in with empathy she promptly guided the conversation off her. In a considerably cheerier tone she revealed,

"Bombur is married and has _six_ sons! All of them are wee devils if you ask me. The eldest is barely thirty and still as much trouble as the youngest at ten" Fraylin laughed merrily at the memory of her last gathering with the brothers. "And Oin has his own wee lad named Orion. Oh and Gloin has a wife and son named Gimli" Bilbo interrupted her with incredulous spluttering.

' _Gloin is married and has a child?!_ _But he is so quiet and doesn't really seem the type. Though I suppose I never asked_ ' his mind countered

Turning her head Fay could witness Bilbo's surprise when she continued on unfazed, "Oh yeah. Let me think Gimli must be in his sixties now. And Dina is such a sweet lady." Even from this distance Fraylin could see Gloin's pride glow as she praised his kin. A playful smirk rapidly took over Fay's features.

' _This will teach him for taking the last piece of bacon at breakfast_ ' she decided, ' _let's see how bright that red blush goes_ '.

"You should have seen Gloin's goodbye to her" she alluded to the enraptured hobbit while her uncle's shoulders shook with amusement as he desperately tried to hold himself together. He knew how much Gloin disliked showcasing his singing talents and yet Fay could play him like a fiddle or chess piece meaning that in no time at all the red-haired dwarf somehow conceded to her pleas. Gloin whipped his head round at this preparing to end this line of discussion now lest he was dragged into something. "It was so cute! Go on Gloin why don't you show Bilbo? Or are you chicken? In fact no I don't think you should. I don't think you could manage it."

Well no one called Gloin a chicken and that was the law. He isn't afraid of anything. ' _She thinks she can make me seem like some shy and nervous dwarfling does she?' "Can't manage it" tsk indeed, doesn't she know who I am? I'll show her_ ' Gloin questioned mentally preparing himself.

Seeing the determined glint in the dwarf's eye Fraylin grinned victoriously. ' _Works every time. Tell a man not to do something and that's all they wanna do_ '

"I sang to her." Fraylin was preparing to retreat a little to get a good view of the show when she was halted in her tracks by Gloin's next utterance, "Oh Fay dear, I will need a partner and since you are the sole female amongst us I fear the task shall fall upon you to accompany me"

By now the ginger dwarf was dressed in his own smug smirk. ' _Why that little… the devious wee devil._ ' Fay thought conceding he could play this game as well as her; after all he had Gimli for a son. One doesn't reach Gloin's age without picking up a few tricks. Well she was not going to back down. Gloin nodded at her to begin.

" _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true_"

When Fraylin ended her miniature part Gloin took over moving to the other side of Bilbo providing the hobbit that had somewhat started all of this got a front row seat.

" _And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_"

Their singing had gathered the attention of the rest of the company by this point. This song was simple but well-known in the dwarvish culture and was commonly sung between married couples when the male would depart for long journeys which would take a few days. Fili had a vague memory of his parents singing the duet whenever his father would join Thorin on hunts or other various quests. He couldn't help imagining a scenario where Fay would perhaps sing this to him as he departed on a great and noble mission. Perhaps they would be married by then, Fraylin could be round with child or maybe even have a young dwarfling or both! This daydream created a warm fuzzy feeling engulfing his heart in a loving squeeze. The blonde heir had a pleased smile as he admired Fay's voice in the succeeding section.

" _I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true_"

As the duo progressed to the next part of the song other members of the company began to sing too. Although not all of them, aside from Fay all the dwarves singing were married or had been. This included Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin and Oin. Others like Thorin and Kili for example didn't sing after all they had yet to find their Ones, it didn't seem appropriate really. One thing Kili did note, quite smugly too, was that Fili had considered himself amongst the singing division of the company despite never being married. Following Fili's loving gaze Kili located the reason for his brother's actions, as if there had ever been any doubt or question as to why Fili was singing such a song. The blonde prince's eyes were settled adoringly to the oblivious Lady Fraylin who continued to sing merrily with Gloin to Bilbo's fascination. Kili couldn't suppress the large grin blanketing his face. Gosh his khâzash had fallen… and he had fallen hard.

" _And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_"

Dwalin had been riding near the back today keeping a watchful eye over the company, granted some more than others. Specifically a blonde and a certain brunette. Sure they were courting now but rules are rules. Plus Dwalin had been Fili's age and in love once so he knew _exactly_ what would occasionally cross that warrior's mind and he would make damn sure that's all those thought would do - cross his mind. No way was it to be acted out or followed. No sir not on his watch. However when Fay had started this the old warrior had a perfect and unobscured view of Fili's reaction. Seeing the affectionate expression Fili wore and the tender glances he gave to Dwalin's unaware daughter, the father couldn't help but feel happy inside. There was a slight tug at the edges of his mouth, had he not been singing Dwalin would have had the biggest smile on his face the company had ever seen. For he may not have liked it, wanted it, or even fully accepted his baby was all grown up but there was no denying that boy loves her and worships the very air she breaths.

" _All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true_

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_ _  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

 _All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true  
All my loving, Darling I'll be true_"

Having completed the song Gloin quickened his pony's pace to re-join his previous position alongside Dori and Oin, a slight flush tickling his cheeks which was effectively hidden by his blindingly bright red hair. That was a lucky thing about having hair the colour of fire, one could never tell whether they were blushing or if it was simply their hair!

Bilbo gave a hasty applause for the company's rendition... even if it was to embarrass Gloin. Throughout the journey the hobbit had noted the race of dwarves might seem guarded and cold to other races however they really were expressive beings. It may take a while to truly grow close to them but once you pushed through their barriers they were extremely loyal folk. Should you be blessed enough to gain their trust and support there is nothing they would not do for you. ' _I suppose that is why they seem incapable of forgiving the elves…well King Thranduil at least. They had extended their offers of friendship and loyalty and yet when the dwarves of Erebor needed the Woodland realm to fulfil their obligations and duties the elves failed…or rather didn't bother trying_ ' Bilbo concluded. The dwarves also revealed lots of their souls in their actions and demeanour. To any stranger they appeared aloof and distant so that person couldn't possibly know how humorous the Durin heirs are, or how proper and gentlemanly Dori was, they wouldn't see how mischievous the combination of Ori and Nori is. Those strangers wouldn't realise how fatherly and protective Dwalin, Balin, Thorin and many of the elder members of the company are. Another way dwarves let friends into their thoughts was their songs. Bilbo had observed over this journey that singing was for them a method of sharing the depths of their heart…the emotions that flowed through them. Indeed this wasn't singing like the merry drinking songs of the Shire which were simply entertainment, no these songs were much more. One could _feel_ the energy and emotions laced within the lyrics and voices. When the halfling overheard the company at Bag-End it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. If he was being truthful it had been a major contributing factor for him when deciding whether or not to charge out that door. The hobbit, who had never set a foot further than Bree in his life, never done anything notably heroic such as battling enemies or taking down ogres was suddenly compelled to travel hundreds of miles to the other side of Middle Earth to reclaim a mountain he had never seen before, all because he had experienced their loss like it were his own by their singing. How is that possible? How could one measly song express so much? It wasn't just that either, the other lullabies and melodies the company performed as they ventured forth displayed how much they invested in this venture. Bag-End's performance had been full of loss and grief with a heavy sadness weighing it down however each night the company moved closer to Erebor the melodies had been the complete opposite. They held such hope. Yes most were love songs but what symbolises hope better than love? Hope for the couple's future, hope for the happiness to share as they grow old together. ' _yes_ ' Mister Baggins decided, ' _These dwarves were_ _moving on from the mourning of their homeland and optimism, faith and hope was flourishing_ '.

Following that minor interlude nothing really eventful occurred for the company...that was until late afternoon/early evening. The sun was still bright in the sky but it was sinking and fast. The company had halted for a brief moment after Fraylin failed to catch a canteen of water tossed to her since her own was empty; currently she was off her pony bending down to collect it. Despite being at the front and looking ahead Thorin knew this was what was happening behind him for he had heard the smack and surprised yelp of his eldest nephew as Dwalin hit him for the blonde's too keen admiration of the view…and it certainly wasn't the landscape. The dwarf king was mentally debating whether they should settle here for the night where there was shelter and all had clearly seen their surroundings therefore had a visual in their minds once darkness descended or whether he should push on further to add more distance between themselves and Azog's forces. The matter was decided for him a few short moments later.

"What's that in the distance?" Bilbo queried aloud, scrunching his eyebrows in an attempt to see further. There was a huge form some distance away, it looked vaguely familiar. Bilbo was sure he had caught glimpses of it all day. His question had sparked a flurry of activity from his companions. Instincts had took over and immediately implemented the training that was ingrained in them as each dwarf rapidly grasped a weapon and aimed it at the 'thing' Bilbo had gestured to. Ordinarily this wouldn't be an issue, but ordinarily Bofur was not feet off the ground and behind Fraylin…whose arm was at a dangerous height…who had also grabbed her bow and drew back an arrow…into space that was not so empty.

A guttural groan poured out of the hatted dwarf at the unexpected assault. Fay's eyes widened in alarm as the situation fully dawned on her. She had just elbowed Bofur in a very _very_ sensitive place. At Bofur's outburst a couple members of the company had shifted their eyes to spot this new attacker then promptly winced in sympathy. Gandalf was not one of these as he explained in a contemplative tone,

"Why, that will be Beorn I expect. He is no doubt checking we are not mistreating his ponies" he ended much more confidently allowing the warriors to relax their stance and sheath their weapons. Well, all but one. During his pronouncement Bofur had slowly slid off the side of his horse with a resounding thud as he impacted the ground, another whimper escaping him. The poor man's eyes were crossed in pain as his hands clutched desperately at his wounded area.

' _Honestly, they are experienced and great warriors who could fight countless foes and yet they still suffer a one-hit-wonder strike?_ ' Fay questioned, ' _It couldn't be that painful surely?_ '

Stretching on her toes to try and peek over Bofur's now rider-less pony to see the dwarf in question Fraylin uttered,

"Sorry! Perhaps you should…I don't know walk it off?"

The second she finished she knew this was clearly a foolish recommendation. The crack of necks whipping their heads towards her pretty much conveyed the males' opinion of her suggestion. Each member's glare articulately stated ' _are you mad?_ ' and a complaint of ' _women! Tsk_ ' at the same time. Fraylin was deep down impressed, after all she had been raised around these men and multitasking was not in their forte.

The atmosphere was starting to oppress Fraylin making her shuffle her feet anxiously while her mind scrambled for something to take the pressure off of her. Bofur kindly obliged her, even if it was involuntary. He released a further moan as he rolled onto his back effectively gathering the attention of his sympathetic male companions. Needing an exit Fraylin declared,

"Erm, I'll just head down to that stream nearby and, um, top up, the er, flasks" as if to corroborate her excuse she raised hers and Balin's canisters in justification. Seeing that no one was volunteering to escort her as one should since she is a lady she blindly took a large stride backwards, "I'll be off then". Before her form disappeared completely amongst the trees Dwalin sighed, pinched his nose and ordered,

"Kili go accompany her, she is not to be left alone to fend herself. Fili, Bifur and Bombur help me lift this old fool" nodding towards Bofur foetal-position body. The dark-haired prince complied with the mighty warrior's command although he still weaved through the trees apprehensively as if expecting Fraylin to be lurking behind one ready to strike.

Kili could vaguely spot her a short distance ahead. She was humming slightly and her demeanour had changed from the confused one she displayed previously. Now she looked down, sad even. ' _She wasn't_ _ **offended**_ _was she? We hadn't been rude per say, just…wary_ ' Kili thought speeding up his strides to catch up with the lady. He could barely hear her hushed tone as she sang gently under her breath.

" _Say you love me to my face  
I need it more than your embrace  
Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_"

Kili couldn't hide his surprise at her choice of song. After all her and Fili were now courting and they had both seemed delighted since Dwalin had allowed it. ' _She hasn't her mind has she? She wouldn't be pursuing Fili simply for his status and wealth?_ ' the heir mentally slapped himself at this notion, ' _Of course she's not you dolt. Anyone can see that doesn't matter to her. She loves khâzash for himself not his title. But whatever could be the problem then?_ '

" _Just say you love me, just for today  
And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same  
Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins_"

Kili had had enough. Jogging to her side he effectively snapped her from her oblivious trance while she walked to the stream currently shielded by a further three tree.

"What was that about?" he questioned getting straight to the point. In serious matters Kili had the horrible habit of talking about a topic without a preamble. Thorin had attempted to teach this habit out of him since it was not a good quality of a King and leader but nothing had worked. Kili was of the philosophy of if something needed to be sorted now why wait and fuss about with pointless prattle. Fraylin blinked repeatedly, eventually stuttering,

"I-Uh-…You-.. What was what about?" she finally decided. The youngest prince was not impressed with this obvious deflection of the topic. Alas he was not labelled an annoying and persistent baby brother for nothing. Living up to his unofficial title he elaborated,

"Why were you singing that? You have Fili and he loves you so who do you need to say it?"

Fay exhaled into a scowl as they emerged and reached the stream. She knew her hope that Kili would let the point drop was futile. Sensing she was feeling reserved about sharing deep personal thoughts with him Kili assured her,

"Come on you can tell me Fay. You can always talk to me. Is this about Fili? Has he done something or said something?" Fraylin could help but snort at the irony. That was precisely the issue, he _hadn't_. In dwarven cultures because of the way Ones worked courtships tended to progress rapidly compared with Man and Elf relationships. Fraylin hated to sound like the super-clingy dwarrowdam already but she had told Fili she loved him- _twice_ and she had given him her handkerchief as a token. But in return he hadn't really fulfilled any usual suitor requirements. She had no token or object from him marking her as his. Granted some traditional conditions couldn't be met on a journey like this, she wasn't exactly expecting him to take her to social luncheons or public events ensuring they arrived together subtly letting everyone know they were courting or allowing them to draw their own conclusions and spread the gossip around the mountain. He hadn't even told her he loved her. She knew he did. She wasn't oblivious, she saw how he acted and treated her, plus her father's acceptance would have only been given if Fili loved her but knowing this wasn't the same as hearing the words herself. Fraylin had her hand dipped into the chilling water as she filled the first container when Kili dragged her from her thought when he stated,

"That song you were singing it's called say y-…oh, but he must have… _surely_ he has? I mean t-this is _Fili_. How could he not have…" the youngest Durin muttered to himself as he followed his thoughts. Raising his voice in astonishment he proclaimed, "He hasn't told you has he?"

"Nope" she replied, popping the 'p' bitterly while she shook her head. She acknowledged she was acting childishly but really was it too much to ask to have the man you love to tell you he does too? Especially as he knows she does therefore it's not like he has to fear rejection for speaking his feelings. A laugh caused Fraylin to twist her head to see an amused Kili.

"Mahal he can be such a moron sometimes. Always did have to have that numpty's back" the prince mumbled quietly. "Of course he loves you! I'm surprised you can't see it. Everyone else can. The single time he takes his eyes off you is when he is sleeping but even then it's like he tracks you behind his eyelids. I've never seen him so happy in my life and that's all you Fay. Just because he hasn't said it yet does not mean he isn't madly, desperately and insanely in love with you. You know Fee, he's probably waiting for some dramatic setting to profess his undying love for you" he teased nudging her shoulder while she fastened the second flask's cap, a pink tinge spreading up her neck. "Come on you daft idiot, lets head back. 'might not love you as he hasn't said it' indeed, honestly woman you can be somewhat silly at times, he's told enough people he's head over heels for you" he whined while he linked arms with her and guided her back to the company.

Fraylin had to concede Kili was right. She was being most foolish. Fili would tell her in his own time, she had no right to pressure him. Besides like Kili said, it would likely involve some romantic setting or dramatic scene Fee was a bit of a drama queen after all. Sneaking a subtle glance at the grumbling Durin next to her, who was making wild and big gestures with his free arm indicating the ridiculousness of her previous thoughts, she couldn't help but consider if it was a genetic thing.

When they reached the other Kili smacked the back of brother's head smiling as he shook his head before sitting beside Ori leaving a confused Fili in his wake. Fraylin placed herself in her uncle previous position by the fire, after returning his now full flask the advisor had shifted across the camp to Thorin. The ponies had been left in a fair sized pen indicating Thorin's intention to camp here for the night. Oin was gathering and rechecking his medical supplies, it was a sign of a good healer to know every inch of their medical bag. Beorn had kindly given the healer some herbs and ointments the company may need on the path ahead. Bombur was gathering his cooking utensils while his brother and cousin started a fire. The eldest Ri brother was vigorously searching Nori's pack determinedly hunting and extracting any item that definitely didn't belong to the middle child and was clearly too large to be a dwarven item. Dori had gotten used to Master Beorn but he did not wish to be ambushed in the night by an angry bear all because his brother snatched something ridiculous like a fork. Ori was talking to Kili whilst simultaneously scribbling away in his journal. Fraylin's eyes shifted towards the ponies where Gandalf, her kin, Thorin, and Gloin were conversing quietly. No doubt they were expressing their views on the dangers and threats that lurked beyond the gate into Mirkwood.

A blonde blur moved in her peripheral vision and seated itself beside her. Fraylin tilted her head marginally to smile in greeting. Fili returned the gesture before clearing throat nervously as he attempted to gather his courage. ' _Really why are you so worried?_ ' he scolded himself mentally ' _Because this is a big deal you eejit, not just anyone gets to braid other's hair!_ ' another part of his mind retorted.

"Fay erm can I- uh that is to say…um would it be alright if I could perhaps maybe braid you hair?" he eventually revealed in a hurried request ending with a charming and enticing grin.

Fraylin couldn't help but mentally scold herself for her irrational ideas earlier, Kili was –shockingly- right. Deciding to put it down to the lack of a filling lunch she rearranged herself so her back was to Fili and comply with a pleased tone,

"Of course."

This was all the permission Fili needed. Diving his fingers through her fine and soft locks he gently began to undo the strong braid she had her hair in for riding her pony. Usually she kept her hair down with loose braids but when travelling at speed it was better to tie it back as it made for considerably less knots and tangles. Fili could hear her contented sigh as she shut her eyes enjoying the soft feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp. A satisfied smile spread across his features at her reaction. It was true the heir had been wishing to request this the night at Beorn's but what with Dwalin standing guard it wasn't exactly possible then as time passed he grew more anxious about his bid to plait her hair.

The golden-haired prince was so focused on his work in creating a masterpiece full of intricate and complex patterns he was unaware of the two dwarves observing the couple over by the ponies.

Balin had spotted them first and instantly a tug pulled at the corners of his mouth. The plans were dying down but the others were still engrossed in conversation meaning he was the sole member so far to have noticed Fili's attentions. The proud uncle couldn't keep his joyful eyes off of his favourite niece, she was just _so_ happy. Her relaxed posture and pleased expression spread a certain warmth throughout the camp. It's amazing how she can do that, how she can radiate her feelings easily. Fili looked equally delighted as he wove another strand around her braid. Balin tapped his brother gently silently bringing his attention to the loving couple situated across the camp.

Dwalin was pulled from the conversation by a slight pat to his arm. Rotating himself to locate his brother he found that his khâzash's attention was elsewhere. The moment the old warrior discovered what had captured Balin's focus Dwalin grinned broadly. This expression was so rare on the experienced warrior several of the company who noticed it began to consider if he was an imposter. Dwalin didn't care about them though his gaze was settled firmly on his daughter. This… _this_ was the moment he knew with absolute certainty he had made the right decision in giving his consent. There was an aura about Fay and a happiness she did not possess before. Indeed in all her years Dwalin had never seen it before. This side of her, this part of her, this joy was Fili. Dwalin had a similar situation with Frida. The part that only that One person could bring out, for him it was Frida, for Gloin it is Dina and so on. For Fraylin it is Fili.

Fili had reached the end of Fraylin's new courtship braid when he brought his hand to his own hair and unclasped a Durin bead. Before he could attach it to Fraylin a girlish squeal and exited 'eeek' sound echoed passed the fire. Flickering his eyes over swiftly he realised he and Fraylin had gathered all company's gazes. Dori, who was the culprit of one squeal plastered his palm to his mouth and uttered slightly muffled,

"Sorry. Carry on! I'm not even here"

Fraylin's snort brought Fili's focus back to his previous actions. As he delicately secured the bead to her hair he leaned in closely resulting in his lips hovering centimetres off her head and whispered quietly therefore only Fay could detect his words,

"Find this funny do you?" taking her marginal shake of her shoulders as a yes he continued, "ah well you're lucky I love you" then pressed a sweet kiss to her crown, loitering for a few brief second before eventually retreating.

Fay was speechless for a couple seconds until she finally regained control of her senses and motor neurones. Swivelling around in her seat she spent the following minutes weaving a similar braid in Fili's hair as tradition required solely interrupted by the occasional squeaks from Dori, poor bloke couldn't help it.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. As they were exposed Thorin assigned some of the company watch duties. Fili and Fraylin were not included in this group and were therefore able to spend the night sleeping contentedly next to each other. They would need this sleep for tomorrow they would reach the gates of Mirkwood.

* * *

 **AN/** There we are. So thoughts? As always I don't own anything. Review please and let me know what you lot think! Haha hope you liked it and again sorry for the delay in posting this chapter I will try to be better but December is an exam period so I don't want to promise anything. Oh the song here was "All My Loving" by The Beatles but in my head I had this version I had heard by A Cappella Barbershop Quartet-Julien Neel. The second one that Fay sings and Kili overhears is called "Say you love me" by Jessie Ware. Look them up if you fancy :)

 **animexchick-** fantastic to read your review! I am so pleased you are enjoying it and take care not to get caught reading hahaha. Thank you so much! Hope this chapter lives up to expectations!  
 **AnanasPower-** I know even I was exhausted at how long it took for them to kiss! Haha. Thank you very much for the review. Yeah I wanted to include the character's thoughts because in some stories I wish I knew half of what is going on in their heads hence why I put it in mine and I am so happy you approve!  
 **readergirl4985-** I thought that would be such a Dwalin-thing to do haha a pal of mine read it and loved it too :) the only defence I can offer for Fili is that he has waited a very long time for that moment hehe. Thank you for the review I truly appreciate it.  
 **electrogirl88-** thank you so much for the review. Me too I wanted Fay to be like family to them all. :)


	21. Mirkwood

**AN/** hey guys new chapter enjoy it! Sorry if it is boring in comparison to other chapters but I always struggled with Mirkwood. Read and review please. I need to know thoughts and opinions! Haven't had many reviews lately do you guys still like the story? If no one is that interested there's no point continuing the story is all.  
 **readergirl4985** -Thank you so much for the review! I was quite worried about the previous chapter so your reassurance is much appreciated.  
 **SarahBloomSakura** \- Haha glad you like it so much! Also thank you so much for leaving a marvellous review and hope this chapter lives up to expectations :)

* * *

The company had nothing to fear during their night under the stars as they were not disturbed, much to their relief. They arose just before daybreak, hurriedly scoffed down a small breakfast before Thorin practically shoved them onto their designated ponies. ' _Not that he was impatient or anything_ ' Fay thought sarcastically as she practically defied gravity with the speed she was set atop her own ride. She wasn't sure what was worse; being out here exposed to any surprise ambush by Azog, or entering Mirkwood where danger and the unknown await accompanied by the dwarves long sworn enemies.

Despite the pleasant weather the dwarves' spirits were wary. Azog could be anywhere and they needed to be on high alert. The fact Thorin had ungraciously woke them prior to the sunrise did not aid matters at all. The sole member who seemed in any sort of pleasant mood was Bilbo as he twisted his head around desperately trying to see every inch of beauty in the landscape. Fraylin couldn't fault him, Beorn's lands were idyllic and the gentle orange tinge glossing over the land created by the rising sun added to this perfection.

Every now and then Dwalin would glance at his child to see her admiring her latest braid or fiddling with the gorgeous blue bead securing the pattern at the bottom. The father couldn't deny it was a beautiful plait and it did signify something of great importance to her. It had taken the entire warrior's strength to restrain Dori from rushing over to Fraylin last night demanding gossip. Dwalin felt the couple could do with an undisturbed evening…well as undisturbed as they could get whilst surrounded by fourteen people. He feared however that Dori's insatiable curiosity would not be held back today. ' _Fay won't like it, oh she won't like it at all_ ' Dwalin concluded before mentally shrugging, ' _Ah well, I'll enjoy it_ '.

The trip to the gates of Mirkwood was shorter than anticipated as the company found themselves dismounting their ponies by noon. The entrance to the dense woodland was marked by a large stone gate. No one really knew the age of this structure but evidence of its long existence were present by the markings and damage from the weathering of time. Gandalf led the charge marginally ahead of Thorin and declared,

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood".

Dropping from his mighty horse Gandalf promptly approached the ancient gate only decreasing his speed to a cautious pace once crossing the threshold and entering the thick woodland. It was obvious that the wizard was wary of the threats lurking in the shadows. While he disappeared in the foliage the company carried on about their business, they were used to the strange behaviour of that old man, besides even if they asked they would not receive a straight answer. Indeed Thorin often grew tired of Gandalf's riddles. A loud thud signalled Dwalin's departure from his steed, with a swift scrutiny of the scenery the expert soldier announced,

"No sign of the orcs, we have luck on our side". His exclamation allowed the others to release the breath they had all been unconsciously withholding.

The Ri brothers by this point were on the earth removing their packs and supplies for the journey ahead from their ponies. Bofur happily hopped onto the ground, his characteristic cheer that always came so naturally to him clearly present despite his late watch last night and his early waking. Bombur…well the best way for Fay to describe it would be _rolled_ onto the floor. She couldn't help but note that Bombur's pony Daisy seemed extremely pleased with this latest development. Gloin and Oin alighted from their respective mode of transportation and followed the Ri's example. Kili had shifted quickly beside his uncle's pony and alongside Dwalin was assisting the dwarf king in his descent, Oin had done some marvellous work on the company's leader but some point remained stiff and sore where the warg's sharp teeth had sunk in deeper. Balin looked on to his niece and observed with a smug smirk that a certain blonde's hands were loitering on Fraylin's waist perhaps a moment or two longer than some would consider acceptable. ' _Best not mention that to khâzash_ ' he decided, silently confirmed this promise to his niece's startled eyes through his own reassuring expression when she had saw him. Fili was tackling with one particularly stubborn knot encasing Fay's pack by the time Gandalf returned to view. As he paused once more by the historic gate, a determined and resigned appearance dominating his features.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master" he commanded marching past the couple and nearing a bewildered hobbit. Bilbo had dismounted seconds after Gandalf with every intention of following him inside Mirkwood but a discomforting feeling had settled in his stomach when he attempted to join the grey wizard. Uncertainly he inquired,

"This forest feels...sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Fraylin wordlessly agreed. Fili and herself were mere feet from the grand trees that towered above, stretching to touch the sky and she already felt dizzy and her mind heavy, burdened by an unexplainable weight. There was most definitely something wrong with this woodland. This elvish land was nothing like the lands they had crossed near Rivendell which were under Lord Elrond's care. Those plains had felt tranquil and safe, quite the achievement considering the company of 16 were being hunted by merciless monsters. Instead there was no comfort to be found, despite the beauty of nature, Fraylin struggled to find anything to appreciate here. There were no friendly flowers greeting the travellers. No birds chirping merrily in the distance. Something did not feel right but Fay could not identify it. She did not like it. Not one bit.

Fili could feel his lady love tense at Bilbo's request. Clearly he was not alone in his dislike of this part of their quest. However, being a good and dutiful heir he knew it was not his place to object and go against his king where there were no valid reasons to argue against it. Unfortunately a path being "spooky" simply didn't cut it. Hopefully this bad feeling would ease when they started on the trail and became accustomed to the sheltered atmosphere. He subtly grabbed Fraylin's dainty hand and encased it in his, offering a reassuring squeeze which she returned.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north…or twice that distance south." Gandalf answered distractedly. It did not take a genius to deduce something else was weighing on his mind. The company exchanged curious glances at one another as if asking if any of them knew the reason behind this changed attitude. Fraylin nearly snorted at the absurdity of it all, every member had been together for the past 24 hours and yet in their minds one of their number had somehow managed to spend more time with their travelling wizard, break down his cryptic exterior and discover the intriguing inner-workings of his brain. ' _HA! Honestly, men!_ ' she complained, ' _did they seriously believe that someone had accomplished to solve the mystery that is Gandalf when they weren't looking?! Yeah right! There is more chance of Thorin prancing around Ered Luin in an old spinster's dress singing Jerusalem covered in plum jam, than someone unravelling the riddle of Gandalf._ '

The lady was hauled from her amusement when Nori started to liberate Gandalf's tall horse. Unlike with the other ponies where the middle Ri member had to bend and stretch to reach the fastenings, he could easily walk under the wizard's horse without so much as brushing a hair against it. Although his giant jumps to grasp the clasps on the creature back did prove to be a humorous sight.

"Not my horse! I need it!" the grey man ordered sharply startling Nori, causing him to freeze in his movements. Gandalf's uncharacteristically brusque tone garnered the focus of everyone who examined him, some suspicious of the meaning behind his instruction, others curious about this outburst. The halfling was the first to voice everyone's concerns,

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo's shocked tone uttered reflecting the hobbit's horror. ' _What would we do without Gandalf? He our wizard! We need him to guide us safely to Erebor. Last time he departed from the company look what happened. We'd got wrapped up in a ridiculous thunder battle where half the company nearly died! Somehow we'd become trapped in Goblintown and I had to barter for my life with some…some sordid creature that seemed determined to eat me! According to Kili, Fraylin had been extremely reckless in attempting to sacrifice herself resulting in the Goblinking to torture her… or at least start. Who knows what would have occurred had Gandalf not returned to them that very moment! Seriously, what could be that important that he must leave us now? It's not like he has some annual party to attend! Does he have some adventures on the side to partake in?! Now I'm being ridiculous, I sound like a jealous Lobelia Sackville-Baggins who was left at home while her husband was out, this isn't some scandalous affair. Nevertheless the point applies, bad things happen when Gandalf goes away_ '.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf argued in a considerably softer tone as if he had managed to read Bilbo's mind. Which upon reflection wouldn't be very hard as his face probably displayed it all. Gandalf took a moment to pause in his hurried actions to inspect Bilbo. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You are not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire." He eventually uttered in an undecipherable voice. ' _He knows about the ring. Of course he knows, this is GANDALF for crying out loud_ ' Bilbo fretfully concluded. Gulping the hobbit scrambled to put his defence together.

"I was going to tell you." The hoarse words came flying out of his face before he had the chance to catch them. Physically pinching his lips between his teeth to prevent a similar confession without thinking first Bilbo collected his mixed up thoughts, as the wizard drew his brow closer together and intensified his gaze. "I…found something in the goblin tunnels". This piqued the grey man's interest when he pressed,

"Found what?...what did you find?"

' _He doesn't know. Well I should tell him. There is a certain…quality about the ring. Gandalf would probably be able to tell me about all its abilities._ _ **NO IT'S MINE! MY PRECIOUS!**_ ' another voice roared, it was like Bilbo's but harsher, almost demonic. The hobbit was too preoccupied to pay it much mind and found himself lying,

"My courage".

"Good. Well that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf replied. There was a flash of scepticism that crossed his face but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The wizard retreated further from Bilbo as he marched over to his horse, loudly announcing so the others could hear "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe." As he halted preparing to step onto his horse he dropped his intense gaze onto the dwarf king his eyes adopting a dangerous warning as he growled, "Do not enter that mountain without me". Speedily mounting his horse and charging off in the direction the company had just came from he called, "This is not the greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy...with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray"

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo questioned quietly to Fili, Fraylin and Balin who stood next to him. None graced him with an answer instead choosing to hear the rest of Gandalf's heeding.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it, if you do you'll never find it again. No matter what may come stay on the path!" and then he was gone riding off into the distance gradually growing smaller.

The observing company were sparked back into action by their king's deep boom as he directed,

"Come on we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day. It's our one chance to find the hidden door".

* * *

Time seemed to pass unbelievably slowly in this forest. No one could tell if they had been wandering this accursed woodland for five minutes or five hours. Their minds grew hazy, their feet became heavier with each step, every movement stole more energy from them and the solitary thing any of them could concentrate on was the tiny stone path winding through the trees. Upon many occasions the dwarf leading the line would halt and closely scrutinise the floor to confirm the path's route. It was difficult to navigate as it was covered with a blanket of leaves, shadows and thick tree roots. As if this wasn't troublesome enough, the path twisted and curved around the woods in an illogical manner following no rational plot. Nevertheless, obeying Gandalf's parting words the company endeavoured to stick to the narrow stone trail lest they become hopelessly lost in unfamiliar territory.

The single comfort offered to Fraylin as she dragged herself through this sleepy forest was the warmth of Fili's strong hand which was wrapped around hers, guiding her forward. It was the heat from his skin that kept her focused. The rest of the world had become fuzzy…sluggish in this dense forest. There was something in the atmosphere that had dulled her senses, slackened her reactions, and affected her reflexes. She was becoming vulnerable and she knew it. The sole blessing was that the others were with her to protect and fight should something happen. There was something about Mirkwood that unsettled her. It was too quiet for woodland. Every other forest she had been in had an abundance of evidence indicating life, deer tracks, animal waste, birds' nests and animals' calls. But here there was nothing. It was eerily silent. Something had happened here and killed off all these signs of life. Something, Fraylin feared, would also attack them.

The first day had dragged on. Indeed Fraylin couldn't tell when it was truly night for the layers of leaves above them acted as a roof, obscuring her view of the stars or sun leaving only slivers of the day could be caught at certain angles. The main indicator to identify the time of day was the temperature. The closeness of the trees meant that during the day the atmosphere was stuffy as the warmth of the sun became trapped and pinned to the bottom of the forest, forcing the company to plough on through the sweltering heat. At night the cold crept in and chilled the dwarves, extracting involuntarily shivers from them. The night was as disastrous as their day had been. When Thorin finally called the company to a halt for the night and allowed them to build up a comforting fire the solace was short-lived.

All of the company had settled for the evening. The Ri brothers were lying close to the fire desperately trying to absorb any warmth it offered. Thorin was smoking his pipe quietly as he silently observed the company as well as their surroundings. Gloin was on watch leaning against one tree while his brother covered the other side of the camp. Fraylin wasn't sure how effective this method was for it was pitch black beyond the fire, meaning they couldn't really "keep watch", rather "keep hear" as the sole option available to the duo was listening intently to the deafening silence of the forest for any change. Considering Oin was one of the dwarves partaking in this method of supervision was marginally discomforting for everyone knew he was near deaf. Fortunately Balin was seated next to him, sharpening his blade, ready to take his shift once Oin's hour was over. Kili was fighting with Bombur over the last portion of dinner. It seemed an even battle, where Kili had youth and quick reflexes on his side, Bombur possessed more weight and power to wield himself with. Much to Dwalin's amusement, the duo were so distracted by each other neither noticed when Bofur slipped past them and woofed down the final helping of stew for himself all the while sporting a triumphant smirk when Bombur tackled Kili once more. Bilbo had went to sleep early, although Fraylin had caught him fiddling with something in his palm, staring at it intently until he eventually realised she was watching to which he promptly pocketed it and rolled over. This behaviour was most unlike him but Fraylin chalked it down the woods. There was something about this place that was affecting everyone. Several times in the day she had seen a member of their company lose themselves momentarily. It was like the very air they breathed was poisoned. Fili was lying down next to her gazing at her lovingly sending sweet fluttering down her spine and a pleasant tingle in her stomach. Fraylin was watching their entwined hands as her fingers gently stroked undiscernible patterns on his skin. She was torn from her contented actions and lovely musings when a harsh screech echoed through the darkness.

Instantly all members of the company were on high alert. Kili and Bombur flung themselves apart each reaching for their weapon choice. Fili grasped his sword with one hand while using his other to quickly push Fraylin behind him so he shielded her from harm with his own body. Seconds later a large mass of black burst forth into the camp and descended upon them. Ginormous bats swooped in violently attacking the startled dwarves. One creature had entangled itself in Bilbo's curly hair as the hobbit in question frantically tried to end the assault by batting his hands powerfully against it. Another beast was viciously scratching at Kili and Ori in its attempts to reach the flame. Fraylin screamed as two bats hurriedly flapped their wings about her, one was wrapping itself in her hair uncomfortably as the second creature dug away at her arm. Fili leapt into action, a sudden energy swelling inside of him, he effortlessly beat away his own attacker before he tossed the bat assaulting her arm aside then shifting his focus onto the remaining beast. While all this was going on Thorin managed to catch a brief look at the scene around him before the bat returned to his face. They had come because of the glow of the fire. Urgently scrambling across the floor he made his way to the flame. Digging his fingers in the soil beneath him he hauled his body blindly across the ground. Eventually meeting the blaze he frantically patted it with his thick cloak striving to extinguish it.

When he manage to complete his endeavour the scene suddenly became black. He could see nothing and no one. His sense of hearing heightened in these new circumstances. Over to his left he heard a rough growl from Dwalin,

"Would ye feck off you slimy wee- Argh!"

Following this a resounding smack could be heard as the bat in question was sent flying away from the old warrior. In front of Thorin where his nephew and Fraylin had settled for the night he could hear Fili's desperate cries of her name as he tried to ascertain her condition. He was met with the response of,

"I swear on all that is holy if I ever see a bat again it will be incinerated, burned, ignited and scorched to death." Fraylin's disdain for the winged creatures dripped from her mouth with every word.

Not long after the fire was put out the company managed to fend off the bats leaving them alone in the darkness. Everyone seemed to be okay although a new hatred for abnormally sized bats was a new feature in most of them.

* * *

The rest of the night passed more peaceably after this with no other surprises or attacks occurring. No one knew what time Thorin woke them all the following morning. None of them had grown accustomed to the oppressive weight the atmosphere possessed. Despite having rested well after the bat encounter Fay still felt tired, in fact more than she had the day before. She refused to let this show to the others however and carried on like her usual self. Eating her breakfast silently she prepared herself for the day without complaint.

The hours passed and small flickers of sunlight could be spotted every now and then but there did nothing to improve the collective mood of the company. Things only worsened on the second day for this was when the hallucinations began. Kili had been the first to confess. He claimed that he could see multiple versions of himself when they were in fact Fili and Fraylin who had been walking in front of him the entire morning. The next to be affected was Ori who believed he was walking backwards despite his forward march. His confession had sparked a flurry of worry from Dori who insisted his youngest brother drink and take a moments rest to right himself. Fraylin was similarly afflicted but did not reveal this to the company. All day she had heard faint whisperings, hushed voices muttering about her. When she first sounds she spun around frantically to locate the source but soon realised no one could hear them. By the twentieth time she had decided the forest was attempting to deceive her as it had with Ori and Kili. The worst without a doubt was Dwalin.

He had just finished a shift at the front leading the company with Fili replacing him and had retreated to the middle so he was walking near his daughter. The warrior was keeping his wits about him, frequently searching the woods about them for any dangers when he saw her. Clear as day. As perfect as the day he had met her. She hadn't aged day, her skin retained its youthful appearance and glow. Her long blonde hair graciously flowing down her body in beautiful curls. A soft smile played on her feature giving off warm and friendly waves. Those hazel eyes, so like Fay's, sparkled as they admired her daughter until she met his astonished gaze. Lifting her delicate hand she held it out to him to take, preparing to pull him deeper into the woods.

"Dwalin" she called lovingly, "come with me my love" she requested gently as she slowly moved further and further into the forest.

Dwalin couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Frida, _his_ Frida grinning and calling for him. He was that stunned he hadn't realised he had ceased walking. He was slightly to the side of the trail allowing the others to carry on passed him in their oblivious daze.

Fraylin was suddenly aware of a lack of footfalls behind her. Turning around she could see her father had stopped and was standing to the edge of the path staring unwaveringly at some old tree. As far as Fay could see it was nothing special, it was no different from any of the others they had passed in Mirkwood.

"She's perfect isn't she. We did good didn't we?" she heard him utter to the tree, wearing a proud grin. Confusion taking over Fraylin scrunched her forehead and changed her route to move beside her father. He was unaware of her presence as he raised his foot ready to venture off the path.

A sharp tug on his upper arm stopped him. Glaring harshly at whatever had interrupted his reunion with his wife Dwalin sharply twisted his neck to find his daughter's worried gaze looking up at him.

"Fraylin let go" he urged, "We need to go. Look there" he instructed pointing to where Frida stood, her arm still outstretched. "Frida is waiting for us".

Fraylin stared to where her father had pointed and saw no one. ' _He must be hallucinating_ ' she concluded sadly, ' _what a sick and malicious forest making Adad see his long-deceased One. What kind of revolting magic would play such a cruel trick on him?_ '

"Adad" she stated delicately bringing her father's attention back to her. This was going to be difficult. Continuing on in her gentlest voice, "She's not- she isn't…erm Adad, Amad is not there. She died years ago. It's a hallucination. She isn't real–"

"How would you know?!" Dwalin interrupted her callously, his eyes hard, "you don't even know what she looks like! You know nothing!" he angrily exclaimed causing Fraylin to drop her hold and her mouth to part in shock. The breath left her lungs quickly as her father's words sunk in.

That was the unspoken rule between them. Fraylin didn't ask too many questions about her mother at one time overwhelming her father and in return he didn't hide Frida from her and didn't bring up all the things she was missing. For example he wouldn't remind her how at ten years old she should be having tea parties and learning table manners instead of sitting on the side of the training fields attempting to replicate her father's drills. Or that beating up Kili's bullies was not the 'proper behaviour' of a genteel lady. He didn't tell her that chugging a pint of beer as well as him in the dining room with the other men instead of sipping tea in the drawing room was not ordinary behaviour. He did not tell her what she was deprived of. And most importantly he didn't poke at open wounds such as the fact she didn't even have a vague notion of her mother's beauty apart from her hazel eyes and second-hand accounts from family and friends.

Fraylin's pained expression brought Dwalin back to senses. The vision of Frida faded away as logic and reason returned to the father. His face immediately fell out of the cold expression he was previously wearing. "Fay" he breathed, regret lacing his tone, "I-I wasn't myself. It's this damn forest. I didn't mean to s-"

"Its fine" she cut across icily. She knew deep down she couldn't blame him after all he wasn't himself but that didn't seem to register at the moment, she was too upset to think it through. Taking a quick second to confirm Dwalin was going to return to the path and follow them she then turned back around and set a fast pace to keep up with the others, ducking her head and using her loose hair as a veil to conceal her watery eyes as she overtook a few dwarves.

Dwalin felt awful. Worse than he had in years. Fraylin's hurt expression would forever be etched in his brain. She hadn't deserved his snappish response, the warrior didn't even know why he had acted that way. One second he was overjoyed to see Frida and the next thing he knew the words were pulled from him and slapped across Fay's face. He was just so…so _angry_. It was an irrational rage Dwalin couldn't explain. It was this accursed woodland, the air was polluted with a horrible toxin, infecting the mind and distorting ones thoughts. Although this excuse offered no comfort to the father's guilty conscience. That was why he had sent Balin on towards his daughter. The wise advisor had a way of sneaking past Fay's defences and making her feel better when no one else could. Balin often approached his niece like a chess game, tactically avoiding certain points and pushing in the right places resulting in Fay conceding defeat and playing right into his hand. Dwalin would go to her again to apologise later when she as in a better mood to receive him, but for now he would keep his distance.

* * *

"Air. I need air!" Bofur's croaked desperately to the others as they passed a tunnel-like structure made from entwined branches.

"My head, its spinning" Oin added to this list of complaints shared amongst the dwarves. They had all been moaning for the past few hours and it was driving Fraylin insane. She couldn't stand it. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, felt like she was drowning in this damn forest, was suffering a migraine and her father's words were playing on a loop in her head. She _really_ didn't need to know . _every. single. grievance._ her companions felt the urge to impart. It was taking all her strength not to split one of their heads in twain with her axe. She wanted out of this woodland and she wanted out _now_.

"We found the bridge!" Kili informed from the front of the line, his voice echoing off he hollow trees and vibrating around them.

"Bridge" Bofur repeated in the middle passing down the message, as if anyone could miss Kili's original comment. Eventually the company gathered around the bridge.

' _Well their not wrong. There is a bridge. They simply failed to mention most of it is_ _missing_ ' Fraylin thought as she surveyed the scene before her. On the bank was the foundations of a strong stone bridge that would cross over the dirty and polluted water below and meet with the land on the other side. The main problem was the gaping hole in the centre. On either side if the 'bridge' thick vines twisted and curved together in random patterns joining up with trees from the opposite bank.

"We could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested finally breaking the silence, peeking over the edge of the broken structure to scrutinise the water and its depth. A deep grumble behind him boomed promptly cutting off all plans to wade through the stream,

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The water of this stream are enchanted." All the while Thorin uttered this he manoeuvred along the riverside searching for an alternative method over. Fraylin released an involuntary snort at Bofur's muttered retort,

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me". A tiny smile tugged at the corner of the lady's lips much to Dwalin inner relief. She had been far too glum since their squabble earlier, he was glad Bofur's humour could cheer her up a little.

"We must find another way across" Thorin declared ignoring the hatted dwarf's jest continuing his investigation of the ground. The rest of the company joined him in this task until a voice called

"These vines look strong enough" Kili theorised, his tone questioning as he sought his uncle's approval. Seeing his uncle's approving expression as he mentally debated the pros and cons of this method of crossing, Kili started to get a firm grip on the vine preparing to test its strength.

Fay shook her head at his ridiculousness. Kili might be fully grown now and a groomed prince but he still had his silly moments. Honestly she was surprised it was Fili who was the blonde based on half the nonsense Kili had committed. He could be as reckless as her at times without thinking through the consequences. Did he seriously think that, being weighed down with all his weapons, packs and supplies in his thick dwarven boots that he was the best candidate to test the sturdiness of the makeshift bridge? Fraylin had been through tests like this several times previously. On many excursions with her father or with convoys she was always the nominated person to test something. Her feminine form was often lighter than the bulky and muscular warriors she travelled with. Additionally her flexibility proved a bonus when trying to navigate a safe route. Sighing she hurriedly ensured all her weapons were secure and began making her way over to where Fili and Kili stood when Thorin confirmed her thoughts.

"KILI! We send the lightest first" the dwarf king commanded in time to halt his youngest nephew's movements.

Fraylin was inches from the royal heirs when Fili stated,

"I guess Bilbo will go first then"

Behind them Balin and Dwalin suddenly laughed, using their hands to forcibly muffle their chuckles. Oh this was going to be good. Not that Fraylin really cared about her weight as long as she was fit enough to fight and protect herself but having her suiter favour another when she had been making her way there was going to be an extremely amusing conversation. Bofur too was struggling to hide his mirth and even Thorin was biting the insides of his cheeks.

Fili seemed to have realised what he had said a second too late. Giving his comically wide eyes and worried expression he knew he was in deep do-do.

"Excuse me?" Fraylin inquired in a falsely sweet voice. Not that she could fault Fili for his suggestion, he was correct. Bilbo was the lightest of the company since he was not burdened with several weapons and was nowhere near as tall as Fraylin or many of the others. Therefore he was the best choice to test the durability of the branch….but that didn't mean Fraylin couldn't have her fun first. "Are you saying that I am fat?"

At her question Kili dropped to the floor and tucked in on himself the humour of the situation proving too much staying standing. His loud guffaws echoed in Fili's ears as he stuttered for an appropriate reply,

"NO, no, no. Not what I said. I just- it's that- what I meant was- Bilbo is- you are" Fay's face remained expressionless giving nothing away although on the inside she was no better than Kili who was currently rolling around the floor alongside Bofur who had recently joined the loud merriment.

"Well I think my dear that is what you are saying since you recommended Bilbo to cross as he's apparently 'the lightest' and all" Fraylin interrupted keeping her tone neutral despite the fact a laugh was dying to escape her throat. Her statement had the desired affect though flustering Fili further.

"But- I…it's not that- simply…Kili stop laughing! Thorin some help?" at those rejection his focus returned to Fay as she began to leave and approach Bilbo. Unbeknownst to him she did this to conceal her large smirk and give the hobbit the go-ahead. "Hey you are so light! Like the easiest thing to lift ever. In fact I didn't even feel your weight when I lifted you from the horse the other day. Fay?...Sweetheart? Did I mention how much I love you lately? Because I do." Fraylin sent him a mock glare over her shoulder as she neared a sniggering Bilbo while Fili followed. "You always look so pretty in the morning. A real ray of sunshine brightening my day. Fay? I take it back Bilbo is obese, far too heavy for the task."

That was the pushing point that shoved a snort from Fraylin which developed into a full-blown laughing fit much to Fili's embarrassment. Though there was consolation to be found at the fact she was not truly insulted by his thoughtless comment.

Twenty minutes and several Fili-weight-jokes later the company stood back and watched as Bilbo stretched his leg out to the first branch, placing his weight down unsurely.

' _Here goes nothing_ ' Bilbo thought as he bestowed all his mass on the wood.

* * *

 **AN/** There we are. Hope you liked it, I always struggled with Mirkwood as not much funniness occurs but hopefully the fake-fat-argument made up for it. Please review! I love hearing thoughts and I need to know if I am doing this right or if I have gone completely off the rails here or if you guys are even interested in this anymore? Thanks and as always I own nothing.


	22. Heavy Burdens And Slumbers

**AN/** Hello folks. Thank you so much for the awesome response to the last chapter! I was so worried the story was getting old to you guys. Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you folks like and please review! I really appreciate hearing from you guys whether it's your first review here or your 21st review here it doesn't matter! Just a little note I am ultra-busy this month so I don't know for sure when I will be able to update again but it certainly won' be until after the 20th Dec at the earliest. Enjoy!

* * *

The company held their breath while Bilbo took a leap of faith onto the closest branch. Each set of eyes closely scrutinised the structure searching for some weakness that was hiding which could potentially cause their burglar to go diving into the enchanted depths below. As Bilbo place all his weight upon the selected 'bridge' nothing disastrous occurred, it wobbled marginally resulting in Fraylin's heart jumping to her throat but aside from that nothing. The hobbit, having concluded it was safe to cross this way, peeked out of his shut eyelids to confirm that he was correct before lifting his leg once more to continue his journey across.

For Fraylin the nerves she possessed for Bilbo's current predicament were not dissuaded by one successful step. She would much rather be out there with him to assist him, even if it was just an extra set of eyes and hands to help him. Instead she had to settle for squeezing Fili's hand…tightly.

Poor Fili was biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out from the merciless grip Fay had on his now purple fingers. ' _Mahal! How can one so delicate be something so powerful?! Where does she even hide the muscles?! OW, OW, OW. Okay Fili breathe. Think of something else, puppies, ponies, trees, mother's homemade pie, what would Kili look like with a thick beard, how tall is Dwalin, why did it take me so long to realise I love Fraylin_ ' he mentally rambled concluding with a hum of contentment at the thought of his love, ' _hmm Fraylin. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, those hazel eyes, her new courtship bead, the way those elvish dresses back in Rivendell hugged her figure, the fitting form of her armoured breastplate, her- OW, snap out of it Fili!_ ' following a brain slap to cease the diversion of his blood flow and another severe clutch of his hand the prince returned his focus to Bilbo who had progressed further along the 'bridge' seemingly without issues. Trust him he'd know, had the halfling so much as sneezed a sharp crush of his palm would have alerted the heir to the situation.

With each stride Bilbo appeared to grow more confident in the structural integrity of this makeshift bridge. However as he approached the centre of the large entwined branches the more they crossed over one another making it difficult to clamber over and around the obstructing vine. It was getting harder and harder to keep an eye on him, this did nothing to ease the worries of the observing company.

"Looks alright. Can't see any problem" Bilbo called back distractedly to the dwarves while he lifted his leg over the next vine. No sooner had he uttered this than his foot slipped on the wet surface and he fell directly onto the branch he had been walking across. A loud collective wince from the males of the company echoed as the branch crashed squarely between Bilbo's legs forcing a painful groan to escape the wounded Shireling. There was no time to dwell on this however since Bilbo's body shifted to the left causing him to fall from the vine. If it wasn't for the fact Bilbo had encased the branch in his legs he would had dropped into the dirty waters below, instead he left dangling upside down swaying dangerously. Throughout this sudden slip-up the hobbit in question had revealed in a blasé tone "There's one. Every-huh- things fine." Clearly the oppressive woodland's atmosphere was dulling his senses, and apparently his worries too, for had such an accident have occurred when Bilbo was in possession of his full capacities and completely sober he would most definitely have freaked out.

His comment was ignored by Fraylin who escaped Fili's hold and determinedly charged onto the vines desperately speeding past the hurdles obstructing her path to Bilbo. At her actions the company started to protest, amongst them she could hear her father cry out,

"Fay no! Wait until its safe!"

"Stop!" her uncle ordered urgently as he ran forward in hopes of grasping a part of her to tug back, "Fraylin you can't!"

"NO!" Thorin yelled futility in an attempt to halt Fraylin to no avail.

Even Fili and Kili were taken aback by her unexpected movement, though upon reflection they really shouldn't have been surprised. Rushing in headfirst to save someone was typical Fraylin behaviour, she couldn't sit back and wait when she felt she could help. Nevertheless neither of the Durin princes were fast enough to catch the speeding lady resulting in the entire company climbing onto the makeshift bridge.

By the time Fraylin reached the point she had seen Bilbo trip, the hobbit she had risked life and limb for…well certainly risked a good telling off for, had liberated himself and impressively leapt the remaining distance to the bank landing with an aching moan.

"Stay where you are!" the burglar shouted in the most forceful voice Fraylin had ever seen him employ. Turing his head to where his hand was pointing the hobbit saw that the complicated vines he had navigated were swarmed and full to the brim with 14 dwarves, each member hanging more precariously than the next one. "Oh" he breathed as he witnessed the scene before him, slapping his cheeks repeatedly to confirm this was not a hallucination. He was so engrossed in the situation he barely noticed Thorin and Fraylin smashing into the earth beside him.

Thorin hauled Fraylin to her feet. ' _Mahal I can feel the berating already_ ' she whined internally, ' _if he dares to tell me I shouldn't have done it when we both know he was seconds away from doing it himself, Durin help me I will not be held responsible for my actions_ '.

The leader had his mouth ready to inform her of the foolishness of her actions when something behind her captured his attention resulting in him placing a finger to her lips in a wordless order for silence. Refusing to meet her confused eyes Fay watched her king quietly reach behind his head and retrieve his bow. Slowly, near unperceivably, Fay twisted her neck around to locate what had obtained Thorin's focus. It was a mighty stag striding majestically through the trees completely unperturbed by the threat lurking feet away. The creaking of the string being gradually and slowly stretched to the fullest brought Fay back to Thorin's actions, he had tired bags under his eyes displaying the leader's exhaustion since entering this accursed woodland, however his gaze was resolute and firmly settled upon the stag ready to shoot it down. The company had been relying heavily on the rations kindly gifted to them by Beorn but none of them had devoured meat in days and the reserves were gradually dwindling.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo hazily inquired staring at the bow dazedly.

' _Really? I'd have thought it was obvious. Clearly he is preparing for a royal party, selecting his most presentable attire and organising an orchestra of musicians. Tsk, honestly sometimes the members of this company can suffer quite the stroke of idiocy._ ' Fraylin retorted dryly.

Before she could blink Thorin released the nocked arrow sending it darting through the thick air directly towards the woodland creature. The arrow whizzed past it and lodged itself firmly into a nearby tree, in the commotion the stag bolted, cantering away getting lost amongst the surrounding forest.

"You shouldn't have done that. Its bad luck" Their travelling hobbit revealed, the distant air in his voice remaining. The moment he uttered this Thorin cut in,

"I don't believe in _luck_." He replied, practically spitting the term. Fraylin couldn't blame him, after the life he had lived and the losses, grief and pain her king had suffered, luck was not a commodity he had seen much of. "We make our own luck."

A loud splash drew everyone's gaze back to the water. Following the shockwave of ripples to their entre Fraylin located the source of the disturbance. The plump and round shape of Bombur lay still on his back, snoring deafeningly highlighting his unconscious state despite his fall. He seemed perfectly fine even from this distance, although she had no doubt the mystery properties of the water would hold some curious consequence to those who drink it. Currently she couldn't shift her mind from the grieving conclusion all the company had immediately drawn.

Someone was going to have to carry Bombur…and let's put it this way, he is not the lightest of dwarves.

Voicing their thoughts Kili looked around at the company, glanced at the fallen form of Bombur, then returning back to the others until hurriedly calling,

"Bagsy not it!" his childish protest sparked the rest into similar pronouncements. It might be an immature method but if it meant one was spared the heavy burden of Bombur Fraylin was damn well going to play along.

"Dibs not me either. Besides I was stabbed a week ago" she cried subtly ignoring the truth that the cut was healed and gone.

"I was bitten by a warg" Thorin reasoned in an effort to exclude him from the running in spite of the fact his wound had healed during their stay at Beorn's and he had confessed just yesterday he was fine when Oin requested to check it again.

Dwalin mentally snorted as the remaining dwarves each let out their bids not to carry Bombur. Snorting he thought, ' _it is amazing how these injuries come and go at the most convenient of times. Almost providential_ '.

* * *

In the end it was Fili, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Dwalin and Bofur who lost out and had to lift Bombur up on a quickly-constructed stretcher guiding his sleeping body through the complicated and twisted woodland until Thorin pulled them to a stop for the night.

Settling down Oin immediately checked Bombur over once more. He was alive and breathing, in fact from what they could gather the Ur chef was simply in a deep sleep and would awaken when ready. Bofur and Bifur had been most relieved that this was all the enchanted water had done to their beloved relative. The members who had held the stretcher flopped ungraciously atop the hard uneven floor. Every muscle was aching in pain from their solid employment for the past few hours. The strain was now kicking in since they had finally halted for the night and their weight, snoring burden removed.

It was evident throughout the day they had been uncomfortable. Sadly they weren't the sole members suffering from this. All day Fraylin could hear those whispers once more. They seemed to be at every tree, in every direction. Sometimes right next to her, sometimes directly above her. Fay never managed to spot the source of the noise which allowed a deep worry to fill her stomach. Something was not right here.

Ori served as the carrier's personally slave, rushing about the camp fetching various items for his exhausted kin. Kili filled a similar occupation for Fili whilst Fraylin cooked their dinner in Bombur's stead.

"Does. He. Ever. Stop. Snoring?!" Dwalin complained into the leafy ground referring to Bombur's blissfully ignorant form that repeatedly let out a noisy rumble. There was a limit to the annoyance Dwalin could take. Sure having a child had developed his patience but everything had a limit.

"Would stuffing his nose help?" Nori suggested, "I have some elvish cloth lying in my pack somewhere I'd willingly sacrifice for the noble cause"

In response to this Dori tiredly smacked his younger sibling in chastisement yet lacked the energy for a proper scolding.

When Fraylin was handing out the dinner to the ravenous company she made sure her father's bowl was the last one. Not out of some cruel spite but rather this allowed her to go to him, sit and have the much needed chat Fili constantly advised she should, without having to be pulled away anytime soon.

The old warrior gave her a small smile as she seated herself beside him and started to eat her stew. Neither said a word as they struggled to find an appropriate opener for what they had to say. Both had nearly finished their meagre portion by the time Dwalin broke their silence.

"She was round about your height. Born in the spring. Had a tiny scar just under her left ear from where she was caught with a dagger when she was learning to fight. Weapon of choice was a sword. She had this habit of being right all the time" the warrior joked to an enraptured Fraylin. She honestly had no clue how this conversation was going to go, but she most assuredly did not think that he would divulge all the great mysteries of her mother which she had refrained from asking all her life to shield her father from unnecessary pain. If she ever had questions about her mother they had to be seriously important one or she would discreetly inquire with her uncle. However since he was breezing through her mother's life quite contentedly now she was not going to be the one to make him stop. "When she was nervous she would bit her lip in this kinda adorable expression. Her smile could make anyone happy. You have her eyes. Those expressive hazel eyes. People could always read so much of hers and your mood from those eyes. Favourite game was chess, she was one of the few dwarves who could kick khâzash's ass at it. She loved music, could play the piano and would write compositions. They covered all sorts of contexts, some were playful others sad. On very rare occasions she would write pieces specifically about a person. There is two for me, the first highlighting my stupidity and stubbornness from our first encounter. But the second is my favourite. It's the one where she poured all her love into each note. She gave it to me on our wedding. T-There is also one about you. Granted not specifically your name but she called it 'the bump song, title pending on the gender'" Dwalin confessed ending with a breathy chuckle as his eyes were still unfocused on their current surroundings instead looking to the memories in his mind and heart.

A few seconds passed where neither uttered a sound. Fraylin was trying to process all the information handed to her. There were little facts she already knew but roughly 75% of that was new to her. Dwalin didn't say a word instead watching his daughter's face as she stored away all the history he had gifted to her. He felt it was right. The girl should know about her own mother for Mahal's sake plus he had crossed a line earlier today it was right that she be compensated.

"She'd have liked him y'know" the old warrior stated causing Fraylin's head to snap round to him as he stared at the future king that would likely become his son-in-law at some point. "She always wanted another blonde in the family, if simply to share the brunt of the blonde jokes" he continued, a laugh buried in his voice. "But the thing she'd have liked most about him is how he treats you and how you are around him. If you tell anyone I'll deny it but he is a good lad…a true gentleman to you. It's obvious he loves you dearly and would do anything you asked. Additionally you are completely yourself with him. There a side of you that only he brings out of you. So I guess if I had to have anyone in this entire world to be your husband…I _suppose_ he wouldn't be the worst choice around."

Dwalin had scarcely concluded his speech when a body hurtled towards him. Fay wrapped her arms tightly around her Adad. She didn't realise that her mother's approval was something she needed or was looking for until Dwalin had told her. Escaping his startled haze the father encased his daughter in his arms.

Across the camp Fili glanced their way, a large grin blanketing his face at the sight. Deciding to give them so private family time this night he shifted beside Kili to joke and spend the evening with his brother instead, Fraylin would be there tomorrow but for now she needed her father.

* * *

Bombur didn't wake until two days later around noon, much to relief and joy of the other company members. Oin had been insisting there was nothing wrong and that he was merely in an enchanted slumber but this information had only settled the other's nerves for so long. Also on the plus side it meant he could retake his position as the chef, not that Fraylin couldn't cook but Bombur's brain was filled with family recipes and secret tips. This joy was not to last for long when a few hours after disaster struck the company.

Fraylin was walking dazedly trying to keep those whispers surrounding her out of her head. Each time she heard the hiss she grew more and more agitated. They were _everywhere_ and she had just about had enough. She focused on this sheblindly followed Fili and Kili with her father keeping an eye on her back. Nori and his brothers were up front, alongside Thorin, each taking their shifts navigating the path.

Dwalin watched as his child would shake her head as if trying to throw something from her mind. ' _Is the forest trying to show her a hallucination?_ ' Minutes later she raised her hands to her ears and pressed her palm firmly against them. He was deprived of the opportunity to inquire after her health when she dropped to her knees and screamed sending a shiver of fear and dread shooting down his spine.

Fili was drifting away in his own head. Why was this air so thick and heavy? Hadn't they passed this very part of the forest before? It felt like they had been going in circles. Hopefully they'd be clear of Mirkwood soon, he didn't know how much of it he could take. A piercing cry hauled him from his musings. Whirling around faster than he had moved all day he saw Dwalin looking worriedly down to Fay who was crumbled on the ground tightly holding her head in her hands.

"STOP!" she yelled, her voice echoing off trees and throughout the woods. At her exclamation the company halted, Oin shoved past to reach her. Her body began shaking on the floor, she tossed and turned violently scaring the company further.

Dwalin and Fili were on their knees in an instant, grabbing her shoulders to keep her still. Both wore expressions of terror as they could only look on and watch their loved one suffer. They couldn't work out what was wrong but each knew it was definitely something to do with this diseased woodland.

"FAY!" The warrior called hoping to draw her from the nightmare she appeared to be taunted with. Shaking her marginally he tried again, "It's not real, come on!"

Fili shifted closer as he scanned Fay once more. Her condition had not changed despite Dwalin's attempts.

Fraylin couldn't hear anything but those accursed voices. They were louder now. She could make out the words they were uttering and they were worse than anything she could have imagined. She didn't want to hear anymore. Desperately crying out to get them to desist she dropped to the hard earth.

" _Kill, kill, kill._ " One hushed voice commanded sending its utterance rebounding off the inner walls of her skull. Another noise similar to an intake of breath could be heard before being followed by,

" _Hrrmmm they smell fresh. Different. They're not like those skinny elves_ " it spat, " _no meat on them at all. These creature are huge._ "

" _Feast! Feast! The hatted one is mine!_ " the last one had pushed Fay to the limit. No one threatened her companions. **No one**. A fury roaring inside her brought her more to her sense as he bellowed,

"SHUT UP! BEGONE BEASTS OF THE SHADOWS!" in response to her violent outburst a quiet scuttling sound could be detected and the voices died. Gradually Fraylin returned to the things about her. To her left was Fili who was leaning over her examining her anxiously, one hand clinging her own. To her right resided her Adad who bore a similar panicked face. She hadn't seen him this distressed in years, true he had it at Goblintown but Fraylin didn't exactly see it then, therefore the last time he really feared for her was when she was five and tumbled down a giant stone staircase. Deciding to ease their nerves the lady offered a smile, hoping to indicate she was perfectly well now while she shifted raising herself from the cold soil.

"You okay lassie?" her uncle inquired concern laced in his tone.

Sighing at their antics. The curse of being a female dwarf, all the males were over-protective and constantly fretful of any minor threat. Though she couldn't hold that against them in this situation, she had fallen and screamed after all. "Yeah I'm fine" she eventually replied failing to remove any of the apprehensive expressions from the company.

They had scarcely picked up their pace again when further complications arose. They stopped marching suddenly. Each member was unprepared for the unexpected halt and therefore collided with the dwarf in front of them.

"Keep moving" Thorin commanded the leader, whom at this time happened to be Nori. When his order was not obeyed he walked further up the line to Nori's side. "Nori why have we stopped?"

' _Perhaps he has spotted a danger? Are there elves ahead? Another stream?_ ' the dwarf king pondered in the space between his question and Nori's answer.

"The path…its disappeared" he confessed curiously. It had been there not moments ago. They were following it, all of them had seen the old stones lying beneath their feet mere seconds earlier. How could a path go?

"What's goin' on?" Dwalin inquired down the line.

"We've lost the path!" Oin reported frantically, fear seeping into his tone.

"Find it. All of you look. LOOK FOR THE PATH!" Thorin commanded immediately sparing a hurried flurry of movement as the company tirelessly scavenged the area around them for any sign of the elven road to no avail.

They never found it.

* * *

After wasting an hour searching Thorin gave up and set the company off in the eastern direction towards where Erebor was in relation to Mirkwood. It was the sole resolution to be had. He wasn't even certain it was east. The shadows of the trees and the canopy of leaves shut out the sun making it impossible to navigate from it. Since deviating from the path the company's spirits and sanity dwindled and pretty soon all were affected by the magical properties the thick atmosphere possessed.

"Look." Ori said as he bent down to retrieve the item littering the forest floor. As soon as he was upright again his eldest brother snatched it from him to closer scrutinise the object.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods" Dori concluded aloud as Bofur looked over his shoulder.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is looks exactly like mine" the hatted dwarf added hazily taking the pouch from Dori. His statement broke the fine line retraining Bilbo and his anger,

"Because it is yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost!" Bilbo uttered crossly at his companions lack of lucid thoughts and understand. To be frank he had about enough of this silly woods and its horrible trees and its oppressive atmosphere with its polluting poison.

"We are not lost." Thorin interjected his fury at their loss of the path and the unknowing of whether they were heading in the correct direction. Fraylin in acknowledgement of the problems that ailed her king silently offered reassurance in the mode of placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "We keep heading east". The comfort his apparent control and confidence in his actions provided was promptly squashed by Oin as he revealed the great flaw and glaring hole in this solution,

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun!" the healer exclaimed in protest.

Fraylin turned her head to scowl at the healer. He couldn't let them keep this period of assurance for a short while? ' _I swear to Mahal, one of these days I am going to kill the lot of them_ ' she vowed mentally.

His outcry resulted in a skirmish amongst the other dwarves. Bilbo was shoved up against the tree as he yelled something. Fraylin missed this however since it was drowned out by Dori's aghast yell to Kili after the brunette had pushed Nori blaming him or the current predicament. If he hadn't have lost the path, everything would be fine! As the dwarves shoved one another they collided with more members of the company resulting in more retaliation thereby dragging more dwarves into the fight. From where she stood Fay could see Fili holding Ori's collar tightly to prevent the youngest Ri family member from jumping into the fight with his older brothers we having with Kili. Next to them Bifur was arguing heatedly in Khuzdul with Gloin. Dwalin was futilely trying to break it up which only ensued in more trouble.

"What's that?" Fraylin heard Thorin whisper under his breath. She met his eyes realising that he too could hear the voices that had tormented her for days. He seemed to have reached a similar conclusion and determined ended the chaos around them. "ENOUGH! QUIET, ALL OF YOU." Silence descended upon them immediately. Thorin's authoritative voice tended to have the effect. It was rare he employed his kingly tone but when he did it worked…it really worked. When he had gathered the company's undivided attention he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "we're being watched".

A rustling of leaves directly above them made all the dwarves snap their necks upwards. It seemed Thorin's whisper was not as quiet as required. Whomever was watching them knew the gig was up. They were going to strike now.

All the company realised this at the same moment as Fay and followed her example by urgently grasping their weapons preparing to defend themselves. At the scratching sound of metal meeting their scabbards ginormous eight-legged creature dropped down on top of the dwarves in attack.

A weight pressed Balin to the floor with a thud as gravity pinned the advisor under the spider. Fortunately whilst the white-bearded dwarf thrust his sword through the oppressive body atop him a fellow company member embedded their axe in its torso. Balin identified his rescuer as his brother, Dwalin who gave him a hand tugging him back onto his feet. He had barely gotten vertical when his niece's voice called through the battle.

"ARGH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she moaned in irritation as she decapitated her attacker, "FIRST WE ENCOUNTER TROLLS" she started to list, causally stealing Kili's kill shot as she threw a dagger directly into his spider's chest defeating the foe instantly much to the prince's surprise, "THEN THERE WAS THE ORCS AND WARGS" dodging left then swiping her blade down she carried on, "BECAUSE THIS QUEST WASN'T A BARREL OF FUN ALREADY!" she yelled sarcastically while she leapfrogged over Fili's bent body, kicking two spiders simultaneously and stabbing the large beast before her. She seemed to be oblivious to the impressed gazes of her companions as she landed and took out her axe, "THEN WHAT JOURNEY WOULD BE COMPLETE WITHOUT A FECKIN' MOUNTAIN BATTLE!" she ranted spinning in a tight circle slashing the enemies around her.

Fili focused on his current foes but couldn't help sneaking a peek at his love. ' _She's lost it. Undeterminable time in this woodland and she's broke._ ' He concluded. Despite this he still admired her skill. Yes Dwalin had taught her well. She defeated spider after spider easily, each time one dropped near her they were dispatched quickly. His love continued her tirade regardless of the curious expressions of the dwarves and probably the spiders if they could show such a display. They had certainly assessed her as the most dangerous of the company if not also the craziest.

"OH DID I MENTION THE GOBLINS MR SPIDER?!" she faux-inquired to the now deceased insect, if insect covered huge versions of their smaller counterparts, removing her weapons from its corpse. "NO? WELL THEY WERE LOVELY." Sarcasm oozed from her booming tone as she selected her new opponent, "THEN WE MET AZOG, OH YES HE WAS SOIMPLY FANTASTIC! A BEAR NEXT AND NOW WE HAVE YOU CHARMING FELLOWS. BUT CONSIDERING THIS IS A SECRET MISSION DO YOU MIGHT TERRIBLY IF YOU JUST FECK THE HELL AWAY!? NOT THAT YOUR COMPANY ISN'T NICE BUT I AM IN NO MOOD." She concluded her insane argument as she forcefully buried her axe and sword deep in another spider.

"FAY!" her father called, "NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU" he began diving right to avoid being hit by a venomous pincer, "BUT YOUR RANTING AND RAVING REALLY ISN'T HELPING HERE!"

Accepting his point she continued to fight the big spiders with vigour. Nevertheless her efforts could not solve the issue here, they were outnumbered greatly by the creature. Each time they killed one, three more would come and replace them. Undoubtedly they had a nest nearby full of the race, whereas the company were stuck with limited number that started the battle with. Gradually they were becoming overrun. It was getting harder and harder to clear their surroundings.

Ori and Bombur were the first to fall. Bombur's movements were still sluggish due to the lingering effects of the enchanted water making him easy prey. Ori had struggled on admirably, armed with a sword and his treasured slingshot but soon it proved too much and he was caught by a spider's pincer as the victor started to haul his limp body away up the trees to Nori's and Dori's horror. Both of them had been the first to notice Ori's collapse and recklessly charged towards him in hopes of rescuing him. This impulsive action left them open to assault, an opening the spiders saw and seized. Within minutes of Ori's defeat, his brother were down too.

4 down, 10 left.

"KEEP FIGHTING!" Thorin bellowed to the remaining company as the gathered around the three limp forms on the ground to shield them and prevent the spiders taking them.

With their lower numbers and the spider's ever increasing army the dwarves were faltering. Next to fall was Oin and Gloin. No one had even seen the spider dangle from the tree and pierce their backs. In fact the only signal given that the In brothers were down was the thud of their bodies slamming the ground.

6 down, 8 left.

It wasn't looking good. With the dwarves getting more and more distracted by the onslaught of beast, a spider had managed to sneak past them and steal Ori and Nori, dragging them up a tree. No doubt to their foul nest. Fay vowed she'd get them back and heave the culprit's ass through Mordor and dump it in Mount Doom for its trouble. The north-west of her position was the most vulnerable. The spiders identified this and moved in for the attack. This front was held together by her kin and Bifur. A cry of pain snapped the lady's concentration to this point allowing her to catch sight of Bifur's and Balin's bodies to crumble to the floor. She couldn't open her mouth and roar her outrage as her father beat her to it,

"KHAZASH!" he thundered furiously to the offending monster as he violently removed the danger posed. Fraylin charged over to strengthen the front and protect her father. However she was too late. She was half the distance there when she witnessed it. Dwalin had been so driven to avenge his brother he completely forgot about the spider that had taken down Bifur allowing it to sneak up on him and inject its venom. The mighty warrior's legs gave out and Fraylin looked on in terror as her strong and powerful father dropped weakly into the earth next to her uncle.

9 down, 5 left.

An enraged battle cry escaped her. It was unlike any sound she had ever produced or even heard before. In fact it was that unique it captured the remaining company's attention. A noise like that coming from Fraylin was not good. Whatever had caused it was bad….really bad. The person responsible better pray and make a deal with the devil in hopes of mercy, not like that would be of much assistance.

Fili had never seen Fraylin move so fast ever. The spider responsible for her father's downfall was defeated quickly and in a most definite fashion... put it this way, there certainly no chance of it coming up later to finish the job. He could see from here the water pooling in her eyes as she continued to defend her kin's bodies tirelessly. She'd allow no creature to come within a five foot radius if she could help it. Fili battled and wielded his twin blades while he attempted to get himself to Fraylin's side. She needed him and he'd be damned if he abandoned her. He was so focused on what he needed to do he failed to notice the spider dangle down on a web to his right preparing to stab him.

But there was no puncture to his skin. A force shoved him into the forest floor determinedly making the spider miss his intended shot. The spider did not entirely miss however. To Fili's shock Fay stood where he had been mere seconds previously, a thick sting impaling her stomach. He was trapped, watching in slow motion as the pincer was removed from Fraylin weakening form. The lady trembled as the poison coursed through her veins, the effects of the venom were showing when she dropped to her knees. But it was obvious the stubborn part of her was viciously fighting against the drug as her spine remained straight and her weapons were still clutched tightly while she glared furiously at the spider. Finding strength within her weakening body somehow she fatally stabbed her foe. This action only made things worse. The other spiders witnessed this and injected another portion of the venom into her back.

Fraylin's eyes bulged as her beloved weapons forced open her hands with their weight. A final breath pushed past her lips. Her body trembled. Her eyelids became heavy and promptly hid her hazel pupils from view. Milliseconds later the last shred of her resistance crumbled and her body flopped almost lifelessly to the floor.

10 down, 4 left.

"No" the blonde who had seen the whole thing whispered brokenly, "NO!" he bellowed forcing his body off the ground charging to her. His blind rage did him in the end. A spider face nearly no obstacles at all when it injected venom into the Erebor heir. Leaving the prince to descend into darkness.

* * *

Dwalin hated this. He hated webs. He hated Mirkwood. He hated enclosed spaces. He hated not seeing his surroundings. He hated being trapped. He hated not knowing what happened to his brother. He hated not being able to check on how Fay was. He hated not knowing if she was safe. He hated the unknown. But most of all he hated spiders. He hated those mutated beasts. He hated those large eight-legged insects. He also hated that he had no real strength back yet preventing him from embedding his shiny axe on the insides of one of the many spiders that scrambled over him.

Fili was having similar thoughts and feelings. The last he could remember was Fraylin fall. He didn't know where he was, although he could make a few educated guesses. He didn't know how they were going to get out of here. Fili was thrown from his brewing storm as his cocoon suddenly sliced from the tree and was sent falling to the ground…with a few pit-stops on painful branches. Eventually he reached the floor with an announcing moan of discomfort. One benefit of being repeatedly beaten up by trees in his descent was it had done wonders to awaken his lazy muscles meaning he could now work himself out of the confines of his web prison. The second he was free Fili gasped desperately for a breath of fresh air, he was greeted by the hazy atmosphere of Mirkwood but in comparison to stuffy nature of the air in his cocoon he was happy to take it. During this he could hear Dwalin and Balin doing a similar process. Apparently they were the first three to be liberated from the spider's hold. Or so Fili thought.

Dwalin unexpectedly scrambled and clambered himself over to another webbed figure lying on the cold earth. ' _Why hadn't they free themselves as Balin Dwalin and himself?_ ' the prince thought while he too climbed out of his imprisonment.

"Fay" Dwalin cried slapping his child's cheeks to waken her, "Come on, we're safe now but we need to move _now_. They'll be coming. COME ON!" he urged to an unresponsive body.

The moment Dwalin had spoken her name Fili flew to his side assisting him in removing the web around his One.

"Why isn't she waking up?" the father queried, fear entering his voice at his daughter's state. "We are all conscious why isn't she?"

"Well she was jabbed twice so maybe it takes longer?" Fili suggested as he ran his eyes up her body checking for further injury, not really paying attention to his utterance.

"W-Wait what did you say?" Oin asked as he emerged from his recently fallen cocoon an unreadable expression on his face. "What precisely did you say just now?"

Fili repeated his statement curious as to what could have caused the healer's sudden worry. ' _Fay was going to be fine she just had more of the sleepy toxin than the rest right?_ ' Before he had even finished his repetition the doctor had hurled himself over to Fraylin and was manoeuvring her body to locate both entry wounds.

"Well what is it?" Dwalin demanded impatiently while Kili landed into the clearing. " _Oin_ …" he left the rest hanging allowing the pressure to build.

Oin gulped nervously.

"She'll just wake up in an hour or two yes?" Balin enquired calmly although any who knew him and his affection for his niece could detect the underlying concern there.

"Best case scenario she will" Oin concurred.

"Best case scenario?" Fili echoed numbly, "What do you mean BEST CASE SCEANRIO?!" he fearfully questioned, his voice getting louder and louder as dread settled in.

"She was infected twice. She has double the amount of venom running around her right now. This makes things different. She might wake up perfectly fine and healthy if she is lucky" he revealed to an astonished trio while Gloin collapsed through the trees. "But a powerful dosage like that could be similar to a medical overdose. There could be side effects. We don't know what will be affected or damaged until she wakes up…if-" he abruptly shut his mouth trapping whatever else he might say inside.

"If?" Dwalin highlighted at the precise moment Fili said,

"What kind of side effects?"

Oin chose to answer the less morbid question of the two. "I don't know which she might have but in healing chambers when a patient suffers an overdose various brain functions can be impaired. She might lose some abilities for example walking or talking but generally these things can be re-taught. But that's not necessarily the case, she might suffer memory loss. I don't know the extent of her damage. She might be fortunate and wake with nothing wrong at all" he reminded at the end to conclude on a more optimistic note.

Fili didn't know what he would do should any of those ailments befall her. How would Fay feel being trapped to a wheelchair? Or never communicating again? He couldn't even imagine the agony his heart would bare should she forget him entirely. He knew this those, no matter what happened he would stick by her. Plus this was Fraylin, she was too stubborn to let this beat her. She'd fight. His newly growing confidence was shattered in one word.

"If?" Dwalin repeated, not dropping Oin's slip up before. The healer shifted his eyes around the clearing as more and more of their company joined them. He actively avoided the trio's gaze.

"Oin, what did you mean 'if'" Balin elaborated, determined to extract an explanation from his old friend no matter how grievous the news maybe. Oin sighed in defeat. He knew he would have to tell them so they could prepare. So they could accept it. So they could say goodbye.

"The overdose may be too much. The poison may keep her in a comatose state. Her body might begin to decay. Her organs could start shutting down until…until she…-she." Oin took a deep breath and stared to the obscured sky, "she might never wake up."

There was no noise to be heard.

No one breathed.

The sounds of the others preparing a defensive front for when the spiders caught up were inaudible to the trio. In fact they couldn't have been further away.

"There must be something you can do?!" Dwalin finally cried, "You're a healer for Durin sake Oin so start acting like it! Fix it! Help her!" he ordered. Oin gave a sad expression and shook his head signalling his inability to perform such a task. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Hell it had been hard enough saying she might never wake.

"What about me then?" Fili stated gathering the trio's focus.

' _Is he seriously placing his health above Fraylin's? I don't care if his leg is missing, there's a deep cut the length of his spine and he was poisoned Fraylin is in grave danger her. She needs more attention than some pompous prince with a papercut!_ ' Dwalin raged in his uncontrollable anger.

Realising the confusion Fili hurriedly elaborated, "No what if I do that One thing. I've heard stories. That would work right? I give her my strength and she'll get better?"

Understanding struck them all. Hope started to grow in Dwalin even though he knew a huge problem with this plan. Balin was the one to announce it. Placing his hand comfortingly on his niece's suitor he explained,

"Lad, that won't work. It-"

"What do you mean?" Fili interrupted angrily, "I'm her One, and she's mine! I qualify, so I'll give her my strength and she will be able to fight this" he adamantly argued.

"I know son. No one doubts you love her" Dwalin began. Fraylin wouldn't want Fili to be like this.

Seeing his brother struggle to enlighten Fili to the flaw Balin took over again,

"It's just that no one has ever seen or heard of such a procedure happening in generations. Indeed the latest records of such an event occurring date back nearly 700 years. It's a myth lad" Balin stated delicately, "Besides even if it were possible you don't fill all the criteria the legend said that not only must the couple be the other's One but there must be strength to give. Sadly you can barely hold yourself up right now, the venom is still in your system. There's no extra strength to offer. Additionally a further requirement stated it had to occur within half an hour of the injury. We were attack late in the day _yesterday_. Dawn has already passed. We were captured and kept up there the whole night" Balin expanded on his earlier reasons.

Fili was numb. Balin was right. Much as it killed him to admit but he was helpless to assist Fay. She would have to fight this battle alone. And Durin help him, she better damn well fight it. He couldn't live in a world without her. He had seen how Dwalin struggled on years after Frida and the entire reason he could was Fraylin. He needed to be there for her. Fili didn't have that motivation.

Thorin interrupted their gloom as he bellowed,

"Here they come!" swiping the Orcrist at the leading spider.

At this new danger all the company got to their feet, with the exception of Fraylin whom Dwalin lifted onto his shoulder, and armed themselves.

Thorin lead the charge, sprinting through the woodland in hopes of getting out of the spider's clutches.

Fili followed blindly, he remained close to Balin's and Dwalin's side to keep those odious creatures away from Fraylin. If she was to survive, which he had decided she would, she couldn't afford to be injected anymore. He was going to guard her with his life.

Dwarvish boots crashed into the earth and dying cries filled the air as the company stampeded through Mirkwood. The single halt to their movements had been when a huge spider pinned Bombur to the ground. This was promptly resolved when Nori, Dori, Kili, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Oin and Ori each grabbed a leg and tugged, causing the spider's torso to detach and drop onto Bombur. But the soon returned to their previous occupation of running away.

"BALIN!" Dwalin called in warning to the spider that had dropped next to the advisor. It was hardly needed however as Balin rapidly disposed of the foul monster.

Fili and Dwalin united their forces to defeat the massive spider in front of them. Behind them Oin took guard at the rear beating away any enemies with his trusty staff. Thorin remained at the front fighting foes while also searching for an escape route. The Ri brothers stuck closely together each with their backs to one another creating a protective circle. The Ur family were near Thorin keeping a safe watch on their king, ready to jump in and shield him should needs must. Gloin was beside Kili in the middle of the line beating, stabbing and swiping at any opponents who came near.

They continued on like this for a few minutes but they would need to do something or the same problem that defeated them last time would overwhelm them again. Thorin guided the company through the trees hitting any in his way.

He was forced to a stop when a humungous insect dropped to the floor from its web. He was denied the glory and task of defeating this creature of the dark when a tall blonde elf swung from a tree and down the web crushing the spider with his weight and embedding a knife in it. Thorin barely blinked and was suddenly met with the image of an arrowhead aiming between his eyes.

The elf's hand was steady, highlighting he was obviously a warrior with nerves of steel and courage overflowing to the brim. He'd certainly have to be courageous to aim an arrow at a king…or exceedingly stupid. Thorin was inclined to believe the latter based on his history and previous encounters with them.

The sound of bowstring being pulled taut flowed like a wave around the company. Dwalin didn't even need to look around to know they were surrounded.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure" the blonde elf directly blocking Thorin's path uttered confidently knowing he most definitely had the upper hand here.

Fili was pulled from this hostile greeting by his brother's cry. Looking immediately about him he could not locate his khâzash. "KILI!" he yelled. He could not lose another, not today. He eventually saw him over in the distance battling a spider. His bow was not in hand and neither was his sword. Both had been knocked aside and out of reach by the vile beast. He was defenceless. Fili really hated spiders. The heir tried to run to his sibling and aid him but an elf blocked his escape. "Let me go! He needs me!" his utterances fell upon deaf ears as the elf refused to yield.

Before Fili could devise a way past something incredible occurred. Even if she was an elf, Fili couldn't help but be impressed by her skill. A red-haired elf slide down a tree vine atop a spider, casually fired a frighteningly accurate arrow into a spider ahead as she gracefully leapt from her mode of transport landing into a roll. Emerging from her roll she used the momentum gathered to bury a dagger into another's eye killing it instantly. Twirling freely she slashed the spider that had been sneaking up on her rear before finally deploying an arrow into the beast attacking Kili.

Fili was stunned. This elf fought like Fraylin. She made it look effortless. Evidently she had had years of training and practise to reach such a level of talent. Fili was confident that if it wasn't for the fact this red-head was an elf, her and Fraylin would get along like a house on fire. Their combined power would be both deadly and terrifying.

Kili looked equally astonished and amazed. There was no time to dwell on this woman's talent however as more spiders charged towards the duo. The elf was engrossed with dealing with her current attack she failed to deal with the second foe crawling hurriedly on Kili's front.

"Throw me a dagger. QUICK!" Kili requested. If she was too busy to dispose of the oncoming danger then he would. He refused to die in this sick forest and certainly not without seeing the wonder of Erebor. Not after all the company had faced thus far.

"If you think I am giving you a weapon dwarf, you are mistaken" she replied finishing her struggles with the first creature and effortlessly removing the second by hurtling a dagger killing it instantaneously.

The elf and Kili made their way to the rest of the company as Fili blinked repeatedly. Attempting to absorb what had occurred. ' _If Fraylin was awake she'd have laughed, perhaps made a praise on the lady's skill or a jest like "never underestimate a woman, we see everything"_ ' Fili thought with a small smile.

"The girl." the blonde elf who they encountered first, obviously their leader, said nodding his head to Fraylin as she lay limply on her father's shoulder. "Bring her here" then stating something in elvish tongue to a nearby lieutenant. Dwalin opened his mouth ready to give this elvish scum all his built up anger, rage and fury he had acquired since setting foot in this blasted woodland. However Balin stopped him

"Do it khâzash." He stated surprising his brother, continuing in Khuzdul he reasoned, " _There are rules about these situations. He has to report to someone, he can't just kill her. By the looks of the fella he called over he's a healer. Perhaps he is going to help her? What harm could it do?_ "

Dwalin could think of several "harms it could do". But ultimately Balin was right, Fay's future didn't look good from here so a pretentious tree-shagger wasn't likely to make it any worse. Plus the other elf did look like a healer and as demonstrated at Rivendell, there were miraculous qualities to elvish medicine. If anyone could save her it would be them. It was this reasoning that made Dwalin move forward and gently place his daughter down in front of the elf.

By the looks of things the In brothers were right. Moments after he had deposited Fraylin and been pushed back to the company the elf in question examined her quickly and chanted elvish words over her. Even from here the company could see colour returning to her pale skin. Fili however could only watch and pray they had not been too late in getting this treatment.

* * *

 **AN/** Hey guys how was that then? Sorry the chapters have been so depressing lately but that is what Mirkwood is supposed to be. I have tried adding little funny bits here and there to keep it alive. Additionally the last bit is unedited so there may be more mistakes and typos there but I was desperate to have this silly chapter over and done with. Also I wanted to thank everyone who left a review, I seriously thought no one was that interested in the story anymore but man was I proven wrong! This is just to say that the story isn't abandoned but I have exams, essays, travelling and general Christmassy plans this month so I won't update for a while.  
 **Dhalmi93-** Thank you, I am so pleased you like it. Well if Thor says so then I simply must! Haha hope this lives up to expectations.  
 **Myren Britanika-** Hello again, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyedd this chapter.  
 **decadenceofmysoul-** thanks ever so much for the review. I'm happy you like it!  
 **starrienight-** Thank you :) pleased you like the story.  
 **readergirl14985-** Haha I confess I did love writing that little "fat" argument :) I know! I feel bad for having her die now! I am terribly sorry for your loss and am so honoured you feel you can connect with my story. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it as much as you have the others.  
 **Live4dancing-** I am so glad you like this story, I was worried it was becoming senseless dribble. No, no, no your comments are welcome and wanted! They were never annoying, it truly helps to have feedback so I know what is going on in everyone's minds about the story.  
 **animexchick-** cheers for the review and I'm overjoyed that so many seem to like this story. I know I felt so mean making Dwalin do that to her. Agreed, I was dead excited writing that part. :)


	23. Woodland Realm

**AN/** Hello once more! My exams are over now, I'm back in my hometown for the holidays and am feeling quite merry for this festive season and thought I should update for you dazzling folks. Consider this chapter a little Christmas gift :) if you guys have any thoughts or ideas I should perhaps include in later chapters or even requests for potential scenarios feel free to put it in a review or PM me if you prefer. As always I own nothing. Suggestions are welcome! Haha so enough chatter from me enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The company watched the elf hovering over Fraylin with bated breath. While some colour had flourished once more into her white cheeks the lady herself had yet to move or awaken. Even if she woke up would she still be their Fraylin? Would she remember them? Would she still be able to do all that she could before? Oin had spoken of such dangerous results from the spider venom. No one really knew what they would do if Fay was not her natural cheery self.

Dwalin was particularly anxious as the elf worked. ' _I should never have left her side. If I hadn't acted recklessly when khâzash fell and instead done as I ought to, standing by her and protecting her,_ _none_ _of this would have happened. She would not have felt the need to protect me and would not have been poisoned by two spiders. I was such a stupid, foolish thoughtless idiot! All the rules I taught her to make her safe yet I am the one who broke them but she suffers for it. Never again. I swear if she returns to me, never again will I be so careless. I will protect her properly._ ' The distressed father vowed, his eyes never wavering from his sleeping daughter. Balin had his brother encased in a comforting hold within his arm while he too held a vigil over his niece's unconscious form, desperately watching for anything. A deeper breath, a slight shake of her fingers, a flutter of her eyelids, ANYTHING!

Fili was the worst of them all. He had a firm grip on Kili's hand to assure the protective brother side of him that his khâzash was really here perfectly fine. That a giant spider had not succeeded in its endeavours for a meal. Kili, bless his heart, had attempted to comfort his brother with an affectionate squeeze of his hand and a confident smile. However the nervous energy pulsing through Fili's veins was driving him insane. He wanted to be by her side, holding her hand, offering whispers of comfort and encouragement, let her know he was here always. But those moronic elf numpties trapping the company in their circle away from the fallen Fraylin were stopping him from getting to her. ' _Can't they see she needs me?! I need to be there._ ' The golden prince ranted as he attempted to pace in their tight-knit group. Fay's unresponsive body, despite the elf's best efforts, only fuelled the panicked dwarf's ravings, ' _they call that tree-shagger a healer?! He isn't doing anything! Fay isn't awake! For all we know his little chant could be his sun dance! What's next? We all gather in a circle, strip and prance about chanting around her sleeping form?!_ ' his ramblings were cut off by the most welcome noise in middle earth.

A sharp gasp tore from Fraylin's throat echoing through the silent surroundings. The scrapings of the oxygen against her throat announced the harsh intake of her breath.

The members of the company who had looked away, unable to see Fraylin like that as hope dwindled, sharply shifted their gazes to their girl. Her back was arched lifting her slightly from the muddy earth, her head remained dangling toward the ground but fortunately the healer had caught her spine preventing her dropping harshly to the floor causing more damage. Despite this loud breath the lady's eyes remained shut. This only confused the other elves, the dwarves while concerned did not know that this was not supposed to be the case. The taller beings exchanged questioning glances with one another as they kept their weapons trained on the trespassers.

Legolas, the blonde elf Thorin encountered, bunched his brow and made his way towards the dwarrowdam and his healer preparing to question this latest event. In a few seconds however the need to do so was extinguished and replaced a new threat to address.

* * *

Fraylin was lost. Where was everyone? She couldn't see anything. All around her was dark. Vaguely in the background she could make out worried murmurs. One sounded like her father. Why was he distressed? Had something happened? Was it Fili?!

In her terror she attempted to open her eyes only to find herself incapable of doing so. That was odd. Why couldn't she open her eyes? And why was she so tired? Perhaps she should rest a while longer. Her mind become drowsier and heavier as she uttered each thought. Yeah sleep is what she needed. What's the harm in closing her eyes for a second or two?

' _NO WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!_ ' An unfamiliar voice commanded in her head. At their severe order Fay's instincts kicked in and she opened her eyes. However none of this was recognisable. There were no trees. No leaves littering the forest floor. None of the company were here. No huge spiders crawling around her. In fact here wasn't much of anything here. It was a simple white room illuminated brightly by some blinding light above.

Fraylin turned around trying to find something, a way out, a person, the company, anything.

"You can't stay here" the same feminine voice uttered from Fraylin' left. Swirling round the dwarrowdam was startled by the sudden appearance of another dwarrowdam. ' _How did she get here? Where is here? Does she know the way to Mirkwood? Has she seen the company? Could she help?_ ' Fraylin's mind rattled off the questions at a thousand miles a second. The brunette was deprived the opportunity to voice this queries as the blonde woman in front of her continued,

"You have to go back. They need you." She reminded Fraylin in a softer tone than she employed at the beginning of their conversations.

"But how?" Fay asked, "I don't know this place. Do you know the way back? Could you take me please?" she inquired politely with a hint of pleading in her final request. A sadness developed on her companion's face at her last appeal.

"I can never go to where you are." The blonde revealed forlornly as the ivory shade wing of her sleeve brushed the front of her dress while she tucked a golden curl behind her left ear. The movement had captured Fraylin's attention. Below her ear there was a tiny near unnoticeable scar, barely a few centimetres long. There was something about it that sparked something in Fraylin. Something she should know but was trapped on the tip of her tongue. Pushing this aside Fraylin replied,

"That doesn't even make sense. Could you just give me directions then?"

The lady stood as tall as Fraylin and shook her head gently as she elaborated, "I can't for there are none. You need to find your own way. You must wake up. You can't stay here. You can't leave Dwalin alone"

At the mention of her Adad Fraylin's hazel eyes were ablaze in a protective fury, her voice instantly abandoned its polite and civil tone and took up a harsh and aggressive one,

"How do you know my father? What have you done to him? Where is he? If you have harmed him I _swear_ I will-" Fraylin had been menacingly approaching the dwarrowdam before her determined to extract all the information she could. She had had enough of this riddles and vague answers nonsense. She wanted facts and she wanted them _now_.

The lady was unfazed by this fearsome side of Fraylin, if anything she was impressed? One could describe her expression as proud with underlying features of fondness.

"You really are like him" she revealed unconcerned by Fraylin's actions while her gaze absorbed all of Fay. Right from her chestnut hair to her custom-made dwarven boots from Ered Luin. Apparently concluding her assessment she returned her focus to Fay's face, a smile playing on the mysterious woman's expression.

"Look. I don't know who you think you are or what you think you can achieve here but I just want to return to my companions and if you can't help me I suggest to you leave me alone" Fraylin growled. This lady was starting to grate on her nerves. The laugh bursting from the blonde surprised Fraylin, no one chuckled at her threats. They cowered in fear, fled from her or took the bait but never laughed. Who did this woman think she was?

"Wow you even sound like him!" she remarked happily as she took in the sight of Fraylin. "Though I suppose that was always going to happen. There was no one else there as you grew. But you have turned out just as I had hoped you would. More even. Gosh you are perfect" she concluded gently a mix of emotions present in her voice. There was a combination of pride and remorse on the blonde's face. Fraylin was about to demand explanations when she was pinned by the most remarkable sight. Sadness oozed out of hazel eyes…except these did not belong to Fraylin. Fay had seen that shade of brown before, reflected in mirrors. It was such a unique blend of caramel brown, gold and a hint of emerald on the border, that Fraylin had never found such a mixture anywhere aside from her own eyes. How could this strange lady possess them?

The enigmatic dwarrowdam simply watched as a variation of emotions and thoughts crossed Fraylin's face, waiting for her to reach the astonishing truth. Biting the bottom side of her lip nervously she tried to hold herself together. Her eyes were watery as a smile tried to tug at the edges of her mouth. Finally comprehension dawned on the lady before her causing her jaw to drop slightly. Allowing her expression to form a grin the blonde let out a shaky breath,

"Hi"

Fraylin opened her mouth and shut it again repeatedly. ' _Mahal I'm turning into Fili whenever Adad talks to him. But I mean what is one supposed to say when their dead mother is standing in front of them? This kind of situation isn't covered in school!_ ' Fraylin thought as the silence dragged on.

Frida sensed her daughter's baffled thoughts and took it upon herself to end the wordless and strange atmosphere between them.

"That Fili sure is nice. You seem to really love him. He treats you right. Such a beautiful bead too! Just so you know I called it the second he saw you in the training field, although it was obvious after you smacked him with a pan. I must say it took him longer than I expected to realise but at least he eventually got there. It took your father forever to realise I loved him back. Honestly sometimes men can be extremely slow don't you-" Her pronouncements were ended as a body collided firmly with her, encasing her tightly with their arms. Fraylin buried her nose in Frida's neck as she tried to get as close as possible. Frida beamed as she rested her head atop the chestnut threads of her daughter, kissing her softly on the crown.

Neither uttered a word. Neither wanted to. Both knew what needed to be said and what would happen afterwards. The next words were going to be goodbye. Frida was going to tell Fraylin to leave her behind and reunite with their kin. How could Fraylin give up her mother now that she had found her after all these years?

"I missed you Amad" Fraylin uttered into Frida's neck muffling it slightly but not enough to make it indecipherable. A tear trekked down Frida's cheek as the mother tilted her head, resting it more of it on her daughter. Wearing her brightest smile she replied,

"I always wanted to be called Amad." Releasing a breathy chuckle she divulged, "Your father would tease saying he would teach you to call me granny or mother superior" earning a smirk. Fraylin made no move to reply, choosing instead to relish the sound of her mum's voice. "I watched you grow up without me…and I _am so proud_ of you my beautiful baby girl. I mean look at you. Look at who you have become! You are so strong, brave, courageous and caring. I have always watched over you my darling girl. Even if you can't see me I have always, and will always, be there for you. No matter what danger you are in or how silly you have acted I will forever be by your side." A thought seemed to have struck Frida as she pulled her head back to glare at her child admonishingly, "oh and don't think young lady I forgot about your reckless behaviour in Goblintown. Precisely what were you thinking?! I near had a heart attack. Your poor father was out of his wits, Balin was going crazy and you were serving yourself up on a platter. Honestly girl I was so scared how could you have acted so foolishly? Don't answer that actually, I know you acted that way for Fili and there wasn't much thought involved, but from now on young Miss I expect wise and well-thought out plans." She continued to ramble and advice but most of it passed unheedingly over Fraylin who couldn't help but feel happy despite the fact she was currently being scolded, but she was being scolded _by her mother_.

Suddenly words and strange whispers surrounded the embracing pair, intruding on the scene. They were foreign, Fraylin couldn't classify them yet although they were vaguely familiar. She had heard that language somewhere previously.

Frida took a step back, her hands squeezed by Fraylin's preventing their escape, as she calmly stated,

"It's time sweetheart. I love you dear but you need to let go. You have to go back. It is not your time to stay here".

The words got louder and more prominent allowing the dwarrowdam to identify them as elvish like what she had heard from Lord Elrond in the healing halls. Blinking rapidly trying to withhold her tears she confessed,

"But I don't want to go back yet"

"You must" Frida urged employing her maternal authority voice for the first time, her hands escaping Fraylin's hold as she retreated further into the white room while Fraylin was pulled by some unknown force back towards a shadowy corner, "If you don't leave soon you can never go back. I will always watch over you my beautiful baby girl."

A sharp gasp was pulled from Fraylin forcing her spine to curve, blurring the scene about her further. The daughter refused to let her focus waver from her mother however, she was determined not to lose sight of her Amad.

"B-but, I- it's not fair, I love you! This- where, can't I- But I-" In the distance a sad smile rested on Frida's expression when she blew a kiss until darkness enveloped Fraylin.

Sounds began to infiltrate Fraylin's ears. She could hear the hurried scuffing of dwarven boots through fallen leaves and mutterings about her. Aches and pains on her torso where the spiders had jabbed her made themselves known. The wet muddy substance beneath her legs that had seeped into her trousers chilled her skin. The weight of her weapons strapped to her body burdened her once more. All these feelings she had not noticed were missing before all came flooding back to her.

One unwelcome sensation was that of an arm and hand hoisting her up that rested on her back… they were not Adad's or her uncle's either nor any member of the company. She could recognise their embraces and gentle family touches…and they were most assuredly not Fili's. These hands lacked the soft touch Fili employed or the comfort, safety and reassurance they provided. These hands were strange and unknown to her. 'O _h hell no_ ' she thought angrily, ' _I will not pass out just be groped in my sleep. That fiend better pray for salvation and a good judgment before his maker_ '.

Summoning her courage and all her energy she kept her eyes shut awaiting the prime opportunity to strike. There must have been something to the side of her for the one holding her manoeuvred slightly to face it causing their hands to glide near imperceptibly along her spine. Now was the moment.

In a surge of energy and speed any warrior would be proud of Fraylin twisted out of the stranger's hold, hurriedly unsheathed a large dagger at her waist as well as one on her forearm while she shifted her position behind her kneeling foe. Bringing her arm around his neck she held the blades around him, pointing them at vital and vulnerable blood vessels.

The relief that the company felt at Fraylin awakening and moving was now replaced with dread as to how the elves will react. She had just been defending herself but would they see this as a threat or an assassination attempt and fire an arrow at her? They tried to escape their penned collective and get to her side only for a few of the elves to point their weapons at them once more.

Kili was watching his sister anxiously. Fear of what would happen to her gripped him. This was put at ease at what he saw. Yes most of their captors had their weapons loaded and aimed at Fraylin but one particular red-haired elf had an impressed smirk tugging at her face. Despite her attempts to hide it Kili could see it clear as day. It was a stunning picture, her smile illuminated the lady's face. Elves are known for their youthful appearance and natural gracefulness and exceeding charm, after all there were tales and stories of Lady Galadriel's beauty even in dwarven culture, but this was something else. She was a vision Kili had never seen before.

The elven leader's authoritative voice recaptured the company's attention as he ordered,

"Release him and drop your weapons. Lest you wish your companions suffer grievously". At his utterance Fraylin's eyes flickered to the watching company, she had not seen them before in her blurred rush as she acquired her hostage. Amongst them she could see the unhappy face of Thorin, no doubt his anger was aimed at the elves and their advantage over the dwarves. She also spotted her kin who bore a mixture of relief and worry at her current predicament. In addition to this Dwalin had a hint of pride that his baby had managed to catch and elf off guard and hold him hostage, how many could boast that feat? Besides them stood Kili, he appeared less anxious than the others and offered her an encouraging smile, silently requesting she do as the elvish prick's command. To Kili's right stood Fili. His shoulders were slumped as he was alleviated from the distress that had wracked his body earlier. There was a light of hope shining through his eyes. He was different, unlike the others Fraylin could see who, although happy to see her awake, were wordlessly asking something of her. In contrast Fili was the sole dwarf who wasn't. He didn't command, demand or ask anything of her right this second. He was simply overjoyed and happy to see her healthy and conscious. He wasn't trying to control or tell her what to do…he just wanted her to be her and choice her own path. This realisation made the lady love him a little more if possible.

Having made up her mind Fraylin slowly lowered her weapons and liberated her hostage who scrambled away from her at the earliest opportunity. She could see no point in fighting. She was at the disadvantage, she was outnumbered, had no back-up and they held her dearest companions hostage. The clatter of her metal blades smashing the cold forest floor sparked the elves into action. Another elf guided her to the company where she was quickly embraced and tucked into the safety and sanctuary to be found in the centre. While many of the company patted their hands on her in a welcoming and soothing gesture, she immediately sought the best comfort. Walking straight up to Fili she rested her forehead against his and shut her eyes. It had been a confusing hour?…day? Hell she didn't even know. What she did know was that after being attacked by spiders, knocked out, seeing or hallucinating one's deceased mother and then to wake up surrounded by unfamiliar people belonging to the race she was taught to distrust and despise was tiring on her nerves and what she needed was her love, she needed Fili. His tranquil and soothing demeanour flowed through her, she could feel her body calm the longer they were connected. This was not to last however as the blonde elvish leader commanded

"Search them".

At his word the others leapt to action to heed his order working their way through the dwarves, each selecting an individual to disarm. Another repeated this statement in their native tongue. Fraylin couldn't understand why it's not like they don't all speak practically five billion languages, do everything perfectly and ooze gracefulness in everything. She would have paid tons of money just to see one elf fall over by accident. She could just imagine it, perfect pompous pants over there covered in dirt as gravity kick his ass to the floor. Though upon reconsideration gravity seemed to be having enough trouble applying the laws of physics to Bombur over the course of this journey to attack some silly elf, perhaps another time.

The dwarves were spaced out as each had an elf disarming them. Ori who wore the least amount of weapons was completed first after his slingshot, a dagger and sturdy blade was confiscated. He remained by his elder brothers' sides though who were still being searched, they may not carry anywhere near the same amount of weapons as the warriors of the company like Dwalin, Fay, Fili and Thorin but they certainly compensated for the youngest Ri brother's lack of defensive items. Near the rear of the group Oin and Bifur were being searched by two female elves, neither seemed to be enjoying the experience as they were stripped one weapon at a time. Thorin was holding his tongue valiantly at the ridiculous elf who took his weapons. He was definitely a lot calmer than he was in Goblintown when the goblins performed a similar activity. At least now he had the comfort that elves obeyed a certain sense of obligation, decorum and rules to which they were bound unlike those foul creatures in the Misty Mountains. Additionally he had hidden the key on his person in a much more discreet location, it was tucked into the sheath of one of his daggers so that even if disarmed it would look like a simple dagger and sheath not the most important key in middle earth that was the sole way into the Erebor and the key which bore the weight of all the dwarves' hopes and dreams in defeated Smaug the odious dragon. Kili was making cheeky remarks and innuendos at the unfortunate elf stuck with him. Any more suggestive comments and Fraylin felt she would need to arm herself once more to save his reckless hide. Although she couldn't conceal her entertained grin or the slight twinkle of amusement in her hazel eyes. This humour was to be interrupted however when one male elf got particularly frisky in his search of Fay. Her fists were clenched tightly as she desperately tried to keep her cool and not punch this pervert into the next century. He was scrupulously inspecting her torso and appeared to be preparing to investigate her cleavage for a weapon. Yes there was a weapon there but that was beside the point.

' _Hoy, hands off buster. Does he seriously believe he can reach in there?! Whatever happened to asking? Oh I'll show that wee son of a bitc-butcher_ ' she vowed. Just as she was about to make her thoughts known a fierce protective growl emanated from her father who was suddenly hovering closely at her side instilling the fear of the devil into the foolish elf who was more than a bit too thorough in his examination of Fraylin. The formidable warrior was preparing to utter a threat that would have Mahal cowering before him when he was beaten to the task by another. From Fraylin's other side Fili wrapped his arm across her waist tugging her behind him to shield her as he snarled threateningly in a terror-inducing low rumble,

" **Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Her.** " The elf's attention was immediately captured as he failed to maintain his unreadable poker face under the weight of Fili's darkened expression and terrifying countenance, "Or so help me I will work every day to make you regret it every goddamn second of your life. You will always fear the dark, constantly watching over your shoulder, there is no place you could hide where I will not find you. And then when I do have you at my mercy" he let out a humourless chuckle which contributed greatly to the scary atmosphere of dread he had easily created and that was growing exponentially, "well, then I will punish you in ways you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares until the point where you would beg on your hands and knees for the escape of death. Then, and only then would the gravity of the crime you committed hit you and I will do all in my power to make you pay. No one in the history of torture will be tortured like the torture you'll be tortured with. Therefore for your own safety, keep your hands off Fraylin. **Do. You. Understand?** "

The silence that followed was deafening.

Dwalin stared astonished at his future kin with a newfound respect and awe. ' _Well who saw that coming_ ' he thought while he continued to admire Fili, ' _there is certainly no doubt he loves her_ '

Fraylin resided behind her One observing him unblinkingly. ' _And I thought Adad was scary-protective of me. Fee just knocked him out the park. Never would have come up with that in a million years._ ' Chancing a glance at her previous searcher she mentally snorted, ' _bless, I almost feel bad. He looks like he is about wet himself._ '

An anxious cough interrupted this atmosphere as Tauriel, Kili's red-haired saviour, placed herself next to the male elf. Worriedly exchanging quickly between the two males in front of her she tentatively uttered,

"Perhaps I should finish searching her Erestor?" Tauriel carefully suggested, more to the defensive dwarf than the elf she had addressed. It would not have mattered if she did ask Erestor for he was too engrossed in fear at the threat the golden prince had issued him that he would not have heard her had she bellowed it in his ear.

Fili considered this. She was most assuredly better than the predecessor. She did save Kili's life. Fraylin would probably like her. That and she was female. He knew it was a bit of a sexist point, one for which Fay would likely kick him for, but he would rather a female touched and searched Fay than some scheming and disgusting male who was looking to put his hands anywhere.

Following the heir's consenting nod and stepping out of Fraylin's way, Tauriel took up the task of disarming Fraylin, not that Erestor had gotten far in the task before being interrupted. Tauriel had to confess that despite being a dwarf, this woman sure was impressive. It was obvious from the way her companions behaved that she was dearly treasured by all of them, especially the young blonde who was subtly watching her actions even now. Furthermore the lady had displayed an impressive set of skills in catching Valandil off-guard and into a headlock. No doubt she had other positive attributes. The she-elf couldn't help but conclude that in other circumstance she and this "Fraylin" would have gotten along immensely. The fact this dwarrowdam might actually carry more weapons than herself only served to impress the elf-maiden further. Indeed Tauriel had located 9 blades and counting, some in quite ingenious positions she planned on employing herself.

The others had gradually returned to their previous occupations after Tauriel had taken the task of disarming Fraylin. There were no other problems near the scale of Erestor's predicament, the closest was when Gloin got into a skirmish with the blonde elvish leader when he seized the ginger dwarf's portraits of his family.

"Hey give it back! That's private" Gloin exclaimed angrily as the elf, Legolas he had heard others address him, gave no regards to privacy or the proper rules dictating such matters and studied the miniatures.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas inquired, the disgust laced in his voice prominent with no attempts at disguising it.

"That is my wife!" Gloin corrected irately. Not many survived slandering his beloved and he was not about to start this moron get away with it.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

Fraylin sighed, this poor ignorant elf clearly had no sense of self-preservation. How he had lasted this long in life was a mystery. Hopefully he is a better warrior than conversationalist, he'd need good skills to say such things and still be breathing afterwards.

Gloin's expression took on a darkened and fatherly protectiveness he usually reserved for his son as he rumbled menacingly,

"That's my wee lad, Gimli".

Fortunately for some *cough* Legolas *cough*, the conversation was cut short as other elves summoned their leaders attention and conversed in their native tongue leaving the dwarves in the dark as to the nature of their discourse.

Fraylin stood still and cooperated with Tauriel who grew visibly more impressed as each blade was located. Currently the she-elf had obtained thirteen out of nineteen, the only daggers remaining were the two in her boots, the two strapped to her thighs and the final pair tucked in her collar. Taking a quick peek over to a certain blonde prince she watched as he acted nonchalant as each knife was confiscated. His face appeared as though he was not fussed about the elf's actions, anyone who knew him could catch the minor wince as the elf found another blade gradually cutting down the heir's resources. When Fili thought the pointy-eared frisker was finished he gave a cocky smirk with an extra side of sass and cheek, he was rewarded with another blade substituted from his person. At his groan Fraylin snorted in amusement, heck she had to find humour somewhere. Fili mock-glared in response then got a smug smile before sticking out his tongue childishly as Tauriel discovered the hidden pockets in her boots.

The melodic and rhythmic pattern of the elvish language being uttered near Thorin garnered Fraylin's attention turning her head to see Legolas return to the company, Orcrist in hand, swinging the blade with obvious talent and training whilst he admired the finely crafted weapon.

"Where did you get this?" he eventually interrogated the dwarf king suspiciously. All his intimidation had no effect whatsoever on the experienced soldier who merely met his gaze and confidently replied, all be it tight-lipped,

"It was given to me"

Legolas's scowl deepened at this answer. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well" he declared slanderously all the while glowering contemptuously at Thorin as he ordered the elves to return to the woodland realm in elvish. He had not moved one step when a disruption amongst the captured company drew his eyes to the commotion.

Most of the dwarves proceeded to follow their guards who guided them through the path. However Legolas and Tauriel watched as Fraylin marched right up to the blonde elvish prince and announced with a false civility,

"Had you even _bothered_ to ask" she spat, "You'd know that Lord Elrond of Rivendell bestowed it upon him" narrowing her eyes into smaller slits she turned to accompany the others but not without muttering "Dumbass" under her breath, which was not missed by the super-elvish hearing he and Tauriel possessed. The captain of the guard looked impressed, barely containing her mirth in contrast to her companion who wore an aghast expression, stunned to the spot and could only watch as the intriguing lady stomped off to catch up with her fellow travellers. ' _She is certainly something_ ' both woodland elves thought.

* * *

"Was it entirely necessary to antagonise the being with a sharp sword sweetheart? We've talked about this" Dwalin teased his daughter when she re-joined him, a giant smirk plaster on his face. Her eloquent response was to stick her tongue out at him causing the old warrior to chuckle. Mahal he had missed her antics. He had never been so scared in all his life than the short period she had lay unconscious following their escape of the spiders. He loathed to praise the elves for anything but he would willingly eat his words to thank the healer that had returned her healthy to him. For a short period Dwalin feared they were too late. That Fraylin had passed into the great halls of waiting in the afterlife uniting with Frida before her time. The father had no clue how he would go on without her. So much of his life pivoted around hers.

Fraylin charged towards the front where she was unlikely to be disturbed, she needed to think. Had she really seen her mother or was it some twisted hallucination the sick forest had infected her mind with as it had with Adad? She desperately hoped it was true, then at least she would have some sort of idea of her. All her life it was second-hand accounts, tales and limited souvenirs of Frida's that Fraylin had to go by. To have _this_ , a real and personal memory of her Amad would be beyond anything Fay could ever have dreamed of. Although on the other hand such an encounter have been genuine the natural conclusion to accompany it would be that Fraylin had been close to death or dead…and that was no comforting or light thought to burden one's mind with. Shaking her head quickly to clear it slightly Fraylin decided it was no hallucination, at least then she could boast some connection to her mother. Frida had been everything she had expected to be but somehow she was also more at the same time. Frida was beautiful like her kin had told her, all the features they had described were present even down to the small scar. But there was a hint of something extra to her Fraylin had detected in their brief interlude. How Fraylin wished she had time to explore it more and truly know her mother. Stories and opinions were good but not the same as a first-hand experience. While they conveyed facts, events and descriptions they could never pass on the feeling Fraylin desired. Her father had felt his love, he had felt his amusement whenever Frida made a joke. Whereas Fraylin could only smile or laugh at the tale never really _feeling_ it as her Adad had.

Bofur's frantic twist to see Thorin interrupted the lady's musings. "Thorin! Where's Bilbo?" the usually joyful dwarf urgently whispered across the company.

' _Bilbo? Why he was just with us. He had to be. Where else could he have gotten to_ ' Fraylin though as she performed a swift overview of the present companions. The dread inside reached new heights when she failed to locate a familiar head of curls. ' _How could I have abandoned him again?! Poor Bilbo, he must be petrified. Alone and defenceless in this foul forest. When did we lose him? Surely he was present during the fight with the spiders? But I have no recollection of him there._ ' Fraylin's unease was reflected by Thorin who had drawn the same conclusion. They had lost their burglar.

By the time the company reached the halls of the elves guilt had near swallowed Fraylin. Fili, the wonder that he is, sense something was amiss and provided relief as he held her hand through the ominous doors of the woodland realm. Although grand and impressive they lacked the same marvel and beauty Rivendell had. When the company had entered Rivendell Fraylin felt safe, calm and tranquil. All she felt her was unease and trepidation, while the structure itself was extraordinary and unlike she had ever seen before it felt almost cold and uninviting. A chill shivered down Fay's spine as the large heavy wooden doors slammed to a shut behind her enveloping the company in shadows with only torches for light. Despite belonging to the race of Elves, the beings who treasured light and stars, these halls were dark and icy. Indeed the trees did not inspire or symbolise life here rather a cold lifeless atmosphere.

Suddenly elvish commands were issued and Fraylin was torn from Fili's grip and thrusted down a corridor with Thorin whilst the rest of the company were unwillingly pushed down another. Fraylin urgently tried to join them shifting and fighting the firm hold of her capture towards Fili who was doing the same.

"FILI!" she frightfully called. She needed him here. She did not want to be left alone in this miserable place, no offence to Thorin but who she really needed was Fili.

Hearing her plea Fili fought harder and more forcefully in a futile bid for freedom. As the distance between the couple grew he desperately cried back, "I will find you. I will come for you!" he vowed disappearing down the hall.

Thorin wrapped his arms around her shoulders reassuringly as he gently guided her where the elves were directing him.

"Don't worry. I've got you. He'll be fine I promise" he murmured words of reassurance although part of it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Finally they were led to a large empty hall with a striking staircase winding up to a mighty throne. Tree branches wove together forming a beautiful dome overhead allowing slivers of sunlight to peak into the grand chamber. Guards marked each entrance to the striking room. The pair were led to the centre of the platform at the bottom of the steep steps.

Sitting majestically atop the wooden throne, wearing a simple yet elegant crown forged from small branches and leaves, was King Thranduil. His chin was pointed upwards giving of an air of importance and royalty which oozed off of him. His long blonde hair hung sleek and perfectly down past his shoulders. His skin bore no flaws and his clothes were expensive and richly made.

All in all Fraylin thought he looked like a complete prat.

It was evident he wanted something from them. He would no doubt play mind games with the pair, intimate or try and work them out. Likely attempt to extract information. ' _Well good luck to you sir because you are in the unfortunate position of being our long-standing enemy, tossed us aside when we most needed your friendship, are holding us against our will and to top it off separated me from my Fili. Overall I am pissed. You better be prepared to play fancy pants_ '.

* * *

 **AN/** here we are a new chapter up. It's a bit short and we don't move far but the next bit is gonna get interesting :) Hope you like it and review please! I love hearing your thoughts! Any Supernatural fans will notice the Crowley quote, I couldn't help it! It was so right haha. As always I don't own anything. Oh and I want to wish you all a Happy Holiday and have a fabulous New Year just in case I don't update between now and January. Also I want to thank everyone again who left a review! **  
jessegreen99-** Thank you and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations!  
 **electrogirl88-** Thanks! Your reviews really do mean a lot so it is truly brilliant to hear your thoughts and opinions! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
 **readergirl4985-** Cheers! Thank you I am just glad they are over so I can chill for the holiday's haha.  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Thank you! That is the nicest thing to say :) can't believe you like this so much! Thank you.  
 **animexchick** **-** Thank you so much for the review! I felt Fay was due a mini rant whilst fighting haha. Also thanks for sharing your opinion as it helps me write and I know I am going in the right direction with this! **  
ThatOtherWriterGirl-** I had wondered where you had disappeared to but so glad to hear back from you again! I'm so pleased you liked the previous few chapters :) I worked hard on them and you showing your appreciation by reviews and lovely comments really means a lot. I hope this chapter is just as good.


	24. Curses And Little Things

**AN/** Hello folks! Hope you had a lovely holidays. Here is the latest chapter. I won't lie I was so looking forward to writing the Fraylin and Thranduil scene haha. I also worked quite hard on it so I would really value your opinion on that part, I'm not completely sure about it :/ anyhow read and review! As always I own nothing.

* * *

Fili slammed his fist against the thick metal bars for the thousandth time. By now his hands were red baring the painful lines matching the cell door but he didn't care. He needed to get out of here and to Fraylin. When they first brought him to his personal chamber of imprisonment the Erebor heir already had an escape plan, the elf searching him previously had missed his final dagger tucked away in his coat. He had nearly got away with it too, he would simply wait until the guards moved then jimmy the lock and break out. However what he hadn't accounted for was that redhead who saved Kili. She had noticed the tell-tale bulge of a weapon in his left-breast pocket of his coat and confiscated it. As she removed his hopes of liberation she shook her head and her eyes widened slightly while she murmured, "What is it with these dwarves? It's like they have a weapon in every crevasse!" moving over towards Kili's cell to perform her final weapons sweep of the company.

And that was how he got into this predicament. He was trapped. Defenceless. Alone in his cell. Unable to see Fraylin. Not there to protect her. No source of escape. Grumbling multiple curses that should his mother ever hear he would not see the light of day until he was 240 years old at least. Looking through the accursed bars keeping him there he could see a few other members of the company, all of whom were still protesting to their confinement. Sadly Kili was not amongst them, but Fili was assured of his brother's health by the similarly profanity laden outbursts originating two cells down the corridor from him.

' _Well I suppose this is one good thing to be taken from Thorin's and Fraylin's departure from us. Because uncle would sure as the sun rises have taught Kee and I a lesson and then some. Not to mention the fact he would babble to Amad sparking the damn apocalypse._ ' The blonde thought in an attempt to calm himself.

Across the huge void Fili recognised Balin who proclaimed his outrage at such treatment along with demands his niece be returned safely to him immediately or there would be hell to pay. The prince had never seen the calm advisor so worked up over anything, not even in Goblintown. He supposed this was because there Balin could at least see Fraylin and knew how he needed to act to keep her safe whereas here, in this foul woodland realm, Fay was nowhere in his line of sight and left to the mercy of the dwarves' most hated and loathed enemy- Thranduil. The mere notion started twisted Fili's stomach once more. To Balin's right was the dungeon that housed Dori and Ori. Both Ri brothers were furious at the situation of being disarmed, imprisoned and separated from their remaining brother but even from this distance Fili could identify clear signs of Dori's relief he was with Ori, the baby of the family, meaning he protect the most vulnerable of the trio. Bifur was next, cursing angrily in Khuzdul about various offences. Fraylin was their girl and they were not about to let some arrogant, full of their own self-importance woodland elves harm her.

Further down the line Fili met the enraged eyes of Dwalin. Surprisingly the warrior was not pressed to the door shouting and venting his fury unlike the rest of their companions. Instead the father sat grumpily on the "bed" provided, glaring out through the bars. His arms were crossed tightly in front of his chest as his fingers drummed his annoyance most effectively. Ironically the most silent of the company was the most intimidating. Even the guards loitering by the steps leading up away from the dungeons anxiously evaded the warrior's scowl by shifting their gaze hurriedly over the cell doors but actively avoiding Dwalin's. Fili had to hand it to the dwarf…he sure knew what he was doing. Upon closer inspection of Dwalin Fili recognised a feature no doubt prominent in his own expression. Dwalin was afraid. His irritation masked his fear but Fili could see it. Dwalin was scared about what was happening with Fraylin. Fili offered his most reassuring expressions, hoping to ease the man's inner turmoil. After all this was Fraylin. ' _What could happen? She's tough, strong, been in similar situations, knows how to protect herself and Thorin is with her. Nothing that bad could happen right? It's not like she'll betray us or reveal secrets. In fact she'll probably act as she did in Goblintown, sassy and successfully evading probing questions. Upon reflection that might be bad. Very bad._ ' A new worry growing inside him the blonde prayed for his love and that she would be fine despite whatever game she decided to play with the king *cough* wanker*cough*.

* * *

Thorin kept his arm on Fraylin's shoulders for the entire walk to the grand throne room, but upon spotting his nemesis he lowered it and contorted his posture into a severely aggressive, defiant and intimidating one. He refused to show weakness before this traitor. If Thranduil knew of Fay's worth and affection amongst the company that odious slime would not hesitate to use it for his own selfish and disgusting motives.

Fraylin observed this change in her peripheral vision, somehow Thorin had managed to make himself broader and increase his stature by a good couple of inches. This proved most effective in his aim of hiding any weakness when it was combined with the shadow crossing his darkened features. Fay had never seen her king's stance like this and quite frankly never wanted to see it again. This was not the comforting or friendly uncle Thorin she was raised knowing, this was the warrior and terrifying king that dealt with threats and dangers to his people and it most definitely served its purpose. She'd be lying if she said it didn't scare her a bit, she was certainly glad Thorin was on her side and it was Thranduil facing his wrath.

The near inaudible tap of well-crafted elvish boots meeting the clean and sparkling palace floor alerted the duo to Thranduil's pompous decent from his throne and down the winding steps. His head remained pointing high as his eyes glanced to the pair before review the room once more. 'S _lip, slip, slip. Aw go on fancy pants, one trip. Just for me._ ' Fraylin mentally chanted. Sadly fate decided not to heed her advice and Thranduil joined them on the platform floor perfectly intact, not a bruise to his name…much to Fay's disappointment. ' _Never mind, gravity doesn't seem fit to grace his royal arse with a well-deserved bruise I can always gift him one myself_ ' she plotted a small smirk tugging at her lips, ' _Mahal. I'm turning into Fee._ ' She was torn from her musings by a disapproving voice behind her. Thranduil had begun wandering aimlessly around the two dwarves like a predator closing in on his prey.

"For a _king_ " he spat the term, his belief Thorin unfit for such a title evident, "I had expected you to dress properly and look marginally acceptable. But I suppose an attempt at acting like an adult who can function properly is really all we can ask for." He goaded Thorin. The smugness prevalent in his tone. Fraylin could hear the satisfied smirk oozing out of his taunt. Beside her Thorin tightened his jaw, the need to retort and snap at the jerk eating away at him but to do so would only prove the moron's point. ' _Well I am no king_ ' Fraylin concluded, ' _I can say whatever I want. He wants to play it that way, he best be prepared to step up to the mark. Because b*tc#...I invented this s#!t_ ' she decided. She snorted loudly to gain the blonde's attention before muttering in an intelligible voice,

"Yeah? Nice tights Peter Pan". She saw Thorin quickly catch his lips between his teeth before he could snigger like his immediate reaction had been. Behind her she heard Thranduil wrap his long coat around himself determinedly and shift quickly to stand in front of her. He towered above her, examining her. In response Fraylin merely raised a single eyebrow in challenge accompanied with a mocking smile. Still he remained quiet, faithful in his task of scrutinising her. No doubt he hoped to frighten her and extract private information from her. ' _Clearly he doesn't know who he is playing with_ ' she thought. Having had enough of this oppressive silence Fraylin broke it with what she does best…sarcasm. "Yes. I know it's hard to believe." She started in an understanding tone, then gesturing to herself she carried on "that this radiant goddess, this beacon of beauty, this…vision if you will, is really standing before you. But I assure I am real" she finished with an exaggerated grin which only made Thorin's muffled laughs harder.

Thranduil however was not impressed by her wit as Thorin. He stepped back a bit a glare dominating her face. The cool calculating side of him practicing various answers to her move in his mind. For this was a chess game he and Fraylin was playing and he was determined to win it. It was obvious when he had decided on a plan of attack for a tiny, near undiscernible pull tugged at the edge of his mouth and those grey eyes that had held fire at her comment cooled down only to be replaced with a mirthful glint. They twinkled with knowledge she knew not.

"There was talk…rumours from the Misty Mountains of a Durin heir" the moment he publicised this Fraylin's eyes snapped to his. He couldn't know of Fili and Kili. What would he do with them? What was his plan for them? Did he intend to use them against us somehow? Threaten them? Breaking through her fretting he spoke again maintaining his cool and causal voice, "Apparently the goblins had quite the task containing them. In fact it was during this encounter their leader was slaughtered. Several of my men who found you believed you to be this allusive heir. But I am not so convinced. You lack the regality of a noble. No finesse or charm. Indeed I can see no Durin features you could boast of. I know of women's role on journeys with several men. After all no one could fault you. It is a…profitable business to be sure. The roads can be lonely for men, a caring and loving touch pays its weight in gold. Care to disclose who or what you are _dear_ " he uttered the final term of endearment patronisingly.

' _So this is what he think he knows? That I am either a whore or Thorin's heir? Mahal at this rate I'll have to get it tattooed. Does he seriously think that by insulting me I shall reveal the truth of our quest in an affronted rant? So naive…and he calls himself a king._ '

She could hear Thorin's teeth grind together, a tell-tale sign of his rage. Oh this would not be good. Thrandruil bore the collected and sickening smile he wore when they first arrived evidently believing he had won this match. Fay could see Thorin preparing to protect her honour and reputation through a righteous rant, playing right into Thranduil's plan. ' _Urgh, I mean I love him but he lets his temper rule his actions far too often, such a hot-head. This is what that tree-shagger wants._ ' Fraylin had to concede the elf was good at these complicated games but what the blonde prat didn't realise was that she had been raised with Balin as her uncle. Stepping forth to answer the great idiot before Thorin could stick his foot in it Fraylin retorted in a blasé manner aimlessly turning around supposedly admiring the decor,

"I am a soup ingredient. Ask anyone I get it all the time" Thranduil was so surprised he failed to mask his confusion. The scrunching of his brow, the slackened jaw and widened eyes were a sight that Fraylin prayed never to forget. It was priceless. For once the haughty self-proclaimed genius was stumped. While the leader tried to reclaim his bearings Fraylin flashed a quick wink Thorin's direction, wordlessly telling him to let her handle this one. The minuscule nod she received in return signalled his acquiescence. Returning her gaze to the befuddled blonde she said with fake regret, "well actually you can't ask anyone, those troll are pretty quiet now. There's some wargs but I am not positive how receptive they'd be to you. Plus as you mentioned the Goblinking is kinda no more. And I'm not sure mountains talk much. Maybe they are excellent secret keepers? Hrm who else could you ask…" she rhetorically queried tapping her chin in thought.

"This is all very diverting" Thranduil drawled when he had collected himself, a dull expression blanketing his face while he examined his nail to portray his 'unaffected' character. "But perhaps you'd like to try something believable"

"You want me to paint your nails there pet? I am excellent if I say so myself" she mocked gesturing to his raised hand he had been inspecting. He promptly drop it and focused his glare intensely upon her. The woman in question was unfazed as she omitted a fake squeal and jumped excitedly on the spot, "I'm thinking green. You know goes with this whole woodland vibe I am getting. Wait no green is kinda sickly looking and honey I don't think you have the complexion to work it. Scratch that idea. New colour, new colour, new colour, oh I have it – RED! That's the one I can feel it. Trust me. Although you may have a few lady of the night comments thrown at you for it" she concluded smugly clearly a jab to his previous allusion to her 'purpose' with the company.

Thranduil straightened his spine further giving off the air of importance and knowledge. "You think I can't read you? It is so obvious it's almost embarrassing, pitiful even. You hide behind your jokes and sarcastic jabs so no one can see the truth. Sure in most cases it works but it is a tragic life. No one close to the real you. No one who truly knows you. Constantly defending and concealing away is exhausting. This big act is draining. It's lonely. All alone on this island in your mind. Don't hide away. Reveal your secrets, it will set you free. Tell me." He encouraged. Despite the comforting and reassuring words his delivery had the sickening effect of twisting all he had said creating the opposite effect.

Fraylin sighed loudly looking upset at being caught out in her lie. "Fine" she breathed. Suspiciously checking her surroundings for dangers she leaned forward confidingly, wordlessly requesting Thranduil mirror her own caution. He did, bending down to meet her anxious face. Fraylin nibbled her lower lip then whispered,

"The truth is…" she paused signalling fear of consequences. Thranduil gave her a nod of encouragement. Taking this Fraylin breathed in deeply apparently mustering her courage and confessed in a stage whisper, "The truth is my name is Larry I like long walks in the countryside and picnics".

A bark of laughter shot out of Thorin as he watched a displeased king rise back to his full stature. The woodland king's scowl intensified as his stared visibly irritated with the lady who dodged all the traps he had set and evaded his manipulative tactics. Thorin grinned upon realising what the point of this whole thing was. Part of it was to keep Thranduil in the dark, to annoy and make up for hurt feelings of the past. Thorin supposed Fraylin quite enjoyed leading the twit in circles too. But most of what Fraylin was doing was for him. She was keeping Thranduil's attention on her. She was taking the heat for him. Even Thorin knew he had a tendency to act without thinking, a compulsion scheming creatures like Thranduil thrived on. She was using this game to give Thorin time to gather himself, to get his walls up to prevent Thranduil breaking through any cracks. The Erebor king couldn't help but smile as the similarities between Fraylin and her mother, both were too generous for their own good. Frida would have been so proud.

Thranduil chuckled humourlessly, his disdain for the dwarrowdam unmistakeable as he orbited the duo again. "Oh yes, I suppose you think yourself excessively amusing-" an ungraceful and unladylike snort interrupted him,

"HA! I _know_ I am amusing dear" Fraylin corrected smugly.

"-but you are only making things worse. The more you aggravate me the less lenient I will be. I really am quite a benevolent king, a generous ruler but you are testing my patience girl. I recommend you answer me truthfully" he continued on ignoring her interjection.

Fraylin was astonished that the stupid pointy-eared numpty thought he could employ those adjectives in the same sentence bearing his name let alone apply them to himself. Both eyebrows raised incredulously she countered,

"Alright you got me. I am the unicorns' ambassador. Currently I am working on a day trip to Gondor." Sighing she finished, "it's a hard job but someone has to do it. Besides the unicorns love me. What can I say…they need me." She confided.

Her latest reply had clearly been the snapping point for the monarch who marched up to her, standing inches from her, his form looming over her encasing her smaller form in his shadow, he growled,

"I am a king. You will answer me"

Meeting his angered gaze bravely Fraylin showed no fear when she declared,

"If you had been paying attention you'd know I have been. You just don't like them. I have answered every question"

"Answer me truthfully" he elaborated both sets of eyes locked in their intense battle.

"You want honesty? Well okay then. You think you are a great ruler? Dictating and making decisions simply because you have a pile of twigs stuck in your hair?" a snort was issued from one of the elvish guards by the door. Causing him to be promptly escorted out, which simply added to Thorin's mirth. Here was the Fay he knew and loved, he almost felt sorry Thranduil. He wouldn't know what hit him. "You want to know who I am? Well I'm the girl who thinks you are so blinded by your own self-importance and prejudice you cannot see who you are and what is really needed. I'm the girl who sees that your people follow you blindly, not because they have faith or trust in you but because they have to. Already your selfish acts and careless negligence have led them to question you. I'm the girl who thinks you are arrogant, pompous, self-centred, vain, cruel and heartless. I'm the girl who thinks that if you don't get your head out your ass you are in for trouble. I'm a girl who knows to fear the creatures lurking in the dark that you have turned a blind eye to - don't bother denying it, there's no way those spiders grew such numbers if you were properly maintaining your land. I'm the girl who advices you to sort it out, this darkness people fear is everyone's fight. They aren't going to leave you alone simply because you were too cowardly to deal with them when you could. I'm the girl who wants to know when you let evil become stronger than the oh-so-powerful king Thranduil. Basically I'm the girl you don't want to cross, but if I tell you something you better wake up and pay attention honey. Oh and my goddamn name is Fraylin" she concluded panting heavily.

Silence enveloped all in the throne room for a full minute.

Thorin grinned broadly at Fraylin, oh yeah she was Frida's alright. Over the years Thorin himself had received a similar but varying speech along the same lines as that whenever he acted ridiculously. One thing he could always rely on Fraylin for was to knock him off some pedestal and back to earth. She wasn't afraid to tell it to you straight regardless of rank, wealth, station or title. She was universal in her opinions and one learned to be careful what you wished for because she'd deliver. After all the blonde prat wanted honesty…well honesty he got.

"You offer very little sugar with you pronouncements" Thranduil uttered eventually once the shock of her blunt answer wore off.

"Oh bite me lord of the dance." was Fraylin's sassy reply. To the side Thorin's shoulders shook with great amusement. Even a few of the guards seemed to be smothering the laughs by clinging to their poker-face expressions. Thranduil blinked repeatedly thinking over his next statement carefully, he didn't know what to make of this girl. In most situations he clearly held the power and authority in a conversation allowing him to easily extract the information he desired. Apparently no one had taught this girl the proper social conduct or manners.

"I am unaccustomed to such language-" before he could complete his comment Fraylin again interjected.

"oh well darlin' you're gonna get accustomed if you keep us here"

Now there was a terrifying thought for the elven king. He wasn't sure he'd remain fully sane following one to many confrontations with this particular dwarf. Deciding to disregard her recent interruption he announced,

"If you think these games and ploys you are playing with me have worked you are mistaken. Thorin Oakenshield, a headstrong child named 'Fraylin' and a company of twelve men trespass onto my lands, using the path my people built to cross my borders can only hold so many possible reasons."

As he began his monologue Fraylin retreated back to her place beside Thorin who subtly grasped her hand squeezing it comfortingly. She had done the best she could and distracted the king long enough for Thorin to compose himself accordingly. The dwarven warrior tilted his head her way and silently thanked her, had she not given him this small window Thranduil would have played him like a fiddle. It was a talent Thorin begrudgingly bestowed on the self-righteous prat, he knew how to manipulate people especially those fuelled by emotions not their brains.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland…and slay a dragon." Thranduil drawled casually as he slowly paced around Thorin and Fraylin. "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk. You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule, the king's jewel: the Arkenstone!"

Thranduil stood with an unobscured view of Thorin's face studying his reactions. Thorin offered nothing to read, his expression was blank, and his muscles relaxed not alluding to any inner thoughts or feelings. The elf sensed this and continued to prod the weaker area of Thorin's armour. Converting his tone to a compassionate and sympathetic one he stated,

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire."

' _Sweetheart no gems in that mountain would look good on you. Besides I didn't realise drag was your thing_ ' Fraylin thought hiding her mirth behind her curtain of hair. Oblivious to her inner thoughts the elf king elaborated.

"White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." He inclined his head slightly and shut his eyes as this proposition as if marking Thorin as an equal.

"I am listening" Thorin declared encouraging the blonde to expand on it further. Fraylin whipped her head round sending her hair twirling about her with the speed at which she spun. ' _Was he serious?! He would trust this…this…this buffoon! After everything that has passed between them. Fraylin wasn't born at the time but all dwarven children were told of the atrocities and traitorous nature of elves. I didn't waste all that time allowing Thorin to pull himself together just for him to fall for it all anyway_ '

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine" Thranduil offered a satisfied smirk blanketing his face as he developed a victorious glint in his eye. ' _Why that little- oh I am_ _this close_ _to slapping his unfortunate excuse for a face to Mordor right now_ ' Fraylin vowed taking deep breaths to control herself.

"A favour for a favour" Thorin defined it further looking calmly back at the great moron some idiot deemed king of the woodland realm. His apparent acceptance astonished Fraylin further causing her to urgently whisper,

"Thorin! What the hell do you thi-" Thorin attempted to shush her by raising a palm to her. He didn't even look her direction. Fraylin's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in both shock and insult, "Oh I _know_ you did not just try and shush me you stu-" once again the dwarf silenced her by pushing his hand over her mouth muffling any further sounds. His large hand covered the entire bottom half of her face leaving her ablaze hazel eyes and her heightened eyebrows visible. This made the elf that had witnessed this even happier. Satisfied Fraylin was in a stunned enough state to remain quiet Thorin started to pace away from the other two, he had not moved far when Thranduil vowed,

"You have my word one _king_ to another" purring the term as if some special bond existed between the two men. It was at this point Thorin's positive and yielding to his persuasion appearance crumbled. He adopted the stance he wore when they first entered the throne room. His eyes darkened and his voice dropped to malice as he growled,

"I would not trust _Thranduil_ the great king to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" he spat the name with extreme distaste. Each word he employed was louder than its predecessor causing Thorin's great baritone voice to boom around them, echoing off the bare walls amplifying it to an incredible bellow that Fraylin felt vibrating through her body. She was certain even Smaug could hear it, dead or alive. Thorin spun round sharply looking directly to the stunned expression of Thranduil. Clearly the blonde had not been anticipating this outcome. Thorin slithered threateningly towards his long-term foe and enemy as he roared, "YOU WHO LACK ALL HONOUR. I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once starving, homeless, seeking your help. And you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of _my people_ and the inferno that destroyed us. _Imrid amrad ursul!_ "

A gasp tore from Fraylin at Thorin's Khuzdul, it was an extremely offensive comment to all dwarves especially those who had witnessed the horrors and loss that was the tragedy of Erebor. Fraylin had never seen Thorin so mad before in all her life, and this included several of the Durin sons' mischievous misdemeanours such as Fili accidently burning what little of Kili's beard there was and Kee dying Thorin's specially commissioned ceremonial robes a bright yellow colour days prior to the event. Fay was positive that should she have even uttered the first few syllables of Thorin's insult Dwalin would have had her mouth washed out with soap faster than you could say "forever grounded", and she knew that she'd be exceedingly lucky just to be grounded the duration of _one_ dwarvish lifespan.

Thorin's insulting remark sparked an unprecedented fury from Thranduil that none of Fraylin's quips, jests and sarcasm could attain. His collected and unreadable expression disappeared and was replaced with an enraged scowl. The furious elf charged forth bringing his face level with Thorin's, hovering centimetres from one another as he hissed

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin" Thranduil closed his eyes as he displayed great discomfort for a moment, something requiring great energy and effort from him occurring. Fraylin looked on in horror as the left side of his flawless skin faded away revealing an ugly scar across his face. His muscles that should be covered with skin were visible and damaged. Opening his grey eyes once more Fay noted his left eye was completely white. He was blind. Even Thorin seemed taken aback by this new information although he swiftly schooled his expression concealing his shock. Groaning he announced "I have faced the great serpents of the north". Thranduil retreated away from Thorin returning to his tall stature and replacing the heavy concealment charms masking his face. A moment later the perfect and smooth skin Fraylin had believed him to possess all along was back and there was no evidence of any injury.

Approaching his winding staircase Thranduil continued, no evidence of pain in his voice anymore, "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him." He paused brief in his ascension and waved his hand vaguely, gesturing to the guards behind Thorin and Fraylin to seize them. "Stay here if you will and rot. One hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient I can wait." As he uttered this he retreated back to his position of power, his mighty throne atop his raised platform. He seated himself as he watched the four elves forcibly drag the pair of dwarves away from the hall and towards the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

"Leave it! There's no way out. This is no orc dungeon. These are the halls of the woodland realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent!" Balin eventually yelled from his own cell after the company had spent the better part of half an hour smashing their bodies against the solid bars.

Fili sighed and flopped down to the floor, sliding down the cavernous walls imprisoning him. Kili could sense his brother's distress despite the barriers between them, leading him to console him.

"She'll be fine khâzash. This is Fay we are talking about. Besides uncle will not allow anything to happen to her" at his words the blonde prince rested his head against the stone absorbing the reassurance offered. Kili however, being the perceptive brother he is and knowing everything about Fili could tell he was not satisfied. Keeping his voice low so no one else of the company could overhear he added, "But that's not all is it? You're worried about something else aren't you?" the youngest Durin didn't need to see Fili to know he had hit the nail on the head, the defeated sigh gave it away. "Aren't you?" he repeated when his sibling made no reply. "Come on brother, I've known you my whole life and tried to emulate you for practically the same amount of time, I can tell when something is bothering you. What is it Fee, we could help. Whatever it is I am sure it's nothing. Besides even if it is a legitimate concern you would need people to assist you so tell me khâzash."

At first the elder made no sound. Kili was about to speak once more when Fili spoke up.

"How am I to keep her safe Kee? This mission we are on…it's dangerous. No one knows what is ahead or what could happen. Now we are stuck here for who knows how long meanwhile she is trapped up there with our enemy. I can't see her, I can't hear her voice, I can't watch out for her from here…I can't lose her Kee" he whispered sadly, "I just can't. I wouldn't survive it. Hell I thought I lost her to the trolls and look what happened, it had near been the end of me. But how am I to protect her? All we know that is ahead for certain is a fire-breathing merciless dragon who destroyed our homeland. Doesn't exactly fill me up with confidence about our future if we ever manage to get out of this accursed place. There are threats everywhere on this quest a-and I have to- I _need_ to protect the one thing I can't live without. That's her. She's everything. She's my home. Not Ered Luin o-or even Erebor. There's only one place I call home and it's because she's there, regardless of its actual geographical location. I'd feel better sat out in the cold and pouring rain just to have a glimpse of her than any other place I can imagine or conceive. I might be the only person in the world that knows she's the greatest being in middle earth. That appreciates every minute thing she does and how amazing she is while she does it."

Kili stared astonished at the cave wall as if trying to see through it to his brother. No wonder he was freaking out. If he felt a fraction of that for someone and was separated from them he'd be falling apart right now. As Fili continued his voice contained hints of a suppressed laugh at the thought of her.

"I love her. Seriously can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. It was so obvious. I love that…that weird quirk of her lower lip she does when she is trying not to smirk. Or that her eyes seem to glow when angry. How can one person do that? Look so unbelievably perfect when they are in a fearsome rage? I love that she can make me smile when I am feeling at my worst. I love that she doesn't let anyone walk over her. I love that after I spend a day with her my heart beats wildly. I love that I get this incredible tingle on my skin whenever she touches me. And I love that she is the first thing I want to see when I wake up and she is the last person I want to speak to before I go to sleep at night. I love her. I think that's the only thing I've ever been really sure of my entire life." The blonde's smile sank a bit when he returned to the original problem. "But I am scared khâzash. I'm freakin' terrified. What if I lose her? What if something happens? I-I would not endure it" he confessed concluding with a shaky breath.

Hidden in the shadows stood a familiar elf, standing out of sight absorbing all she had heard. It was contrary to all she had been taught to believe regarding dwarves. Elves were told that the dwarves are greedy, vain, selfish, uncaring for anyone but themselves and that they were cold unfeeling beings. But based on what she had accidentally overheard that most emphatically did not seem to be the case. This one dwarf had describe such desire, admiration and feelings, the like of which Tauriel had scarce heard before. Perhaps they are not as heartless as it is thought? Mentally making a promise to investigate these mysterious dwarves more at a later date the red-head stealthy snuck away.

For once Kili was at a loss for appropriate things to say. But lacking the mouth-brain filter he really should have installed he let out the first thought he had,

"Wow" he sighed, "Fee…" he allowed the remainder of his sentence to be unspoken. Fili snorted humourlessly,

"I know"

"I suppose the thing you have to remember is that you should treasure every moment you have with her. Don't dread 'what ifs' and things that haven't happened or may not come to pass, life is too short for that. Instead you should make memories, have great laughs together, be that sickeningly cute couple people avoid at parties, be the shining example mother constantly compares my life to" he teased making Fili chuckle quietly, "because you never know how long you have together. But in your case I wouldn't fret too much brother mine. I mean I've seen Fraylin's right hook, felt her tackles and heck you know the weight of her skillet coming at you with a good swing" he jested cheerfully to end on a positive note.

The blonde Erebor laughed, "Thanks Kee" before he could finish whatever he was going to say though the sounds of clinching armour, heavy dwarven boots and female complaints could be identified originating from the staircase across the void.

"Oh no it would be so much _better_ to _swear_ at the powerful stickman" Fraylin said cheerfully sarcasm dripping from her voice as she emerged onto the corridor. "I mean what dictator with a birds nest on his head doesn't love _that_ tidy speech! Honestly Thorin what were you thinking if at all?!" she scolded hoping off the final step Thorin sulking ahead of her much to the enjoyment of the woodland elves accompanying them.

"Well at least I never called him Peter Pan or Lord of the Dance!" he retorted petulantly sticking his tongue at her when he'd finished. ' _Mahal, what am I…four?_ ' he thought suddenly following the gesture. He loved Fay to death and would do anything for her. She was a fine warrior but when she told you off, even the mightiest, strongest and most fearsome dwarf cowers like a scolded dwarfling. She was quite like Dori in her mother hen phase.

Bofur and Bombur chuckled as the quarrelling pair passed them. Bofur approached the door, her usual cheer returned having seen the duo perfectly healthy and the rare sight of Thorin being put down as if he were a mere babe.

"Ah lassie we missed you. I must say you look radiate in the heat of battle" he bore a giant smirk knowing what was coming next. Thorin threw him a childish glare,

"Kiss-ass" he muttered finally moving out of their view of them.

"Why thank you Bofur" Fraylin responded sending a lovely smile the Ur brothers way before contorting her features once more to an admonishing expression. "Hey those terms were fair! Besides was I wrong? Plus he never went all…all creepy-voodoo-malarkey in my face at me" she scrambled for a description.

Eventually they were pulled to a halt outside an empty cell besides Balin. It was clearly for the Erebor king allowing Fraylin to subtly shift to stand in front of her uncle's cell to grasp his hand. Whenever Balin was distressed or worried, he always needed physical comfort or contact to pull him from the stress of his mind. Fay found this ironic considering how good he was at easing people into a clam state with words and the fact he was an advisor. Perhaps it was this reason no words seemed to work on him, for he knew everything you were going to say anyway.

"Fay" her Adad called urgently from the cell further down his body pressed against the bars, stretching his arm out as far as he could in an attempt to reach her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? Are you alright? If he laid one mangy finger on you I will _destroy_ him" he growled the last threat menacingly.

By this point Thorin had been shoved painfully into his new room for the foreseeable feature meaning the elves now grasped Fraylin's shoulders pushing her along the corridor. As she passed her father she quickly reached out to brush his hand with her own,

"I'm fine Adad" she smiled causing relief to flood the old warrior's system. The moment was soon gone however as the guards tugged her from his clutches forcing her to stand outside the vacant cell between Fili and Kili.

Both Durin sons jumped up to the door. Kili grinned broadly and joked,

"Aw look, the bands back together" making Fraylin roll her eyes affectionately while the guards fiddled with the lock. In contrast Fili blushed brightly unsure as to what Fraylin might have overheard. Judging by her face he presumed she knew nothing of her confession to Kee.

The loud clatter of metal meeting stone announced the door was freed and with one "uphm" from Fraylin she was locked inside. The moment the guards left the company in solitude she heard Balin asked Thorin,

"Did he offer you a deal?

"He did."

"Well Thorin lets not be shy. Go on tell my uncle what you shouted to him, I'm sure her LOVE to hear this" Fraylin encouraged mockingly lacing the word 'love' with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I told him he could go _ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!" the company leader bellowed, evidently proud of himself. To his left Balin sighed loudly,

"Well that's that then. A deal was our only hope" he concluded sadly.

"Not our only hope" Thorin whispered peering out of his bars, hope flourishing in those icy blue eyes.

' _Oh he thinks he can get away with it does he?_ ' Fraylin thought. Pressing herself up on the door she commented,

"Oh wait it gets better" Thorin flashed her the crazy eyes signal wordlessly saying "shut it". The pair were acting like siblings grassing up to their mother after the cookies went missing. Even from this distance Fay could see his cutting gesture. "Want to tell them what you really said?" she inquired false sweetness oozing from her tone.

"I don't know what you mean" he countered.

"Oh really? You looked him right in the eyes and hollered- Ori cover your ears- ' _Imrid amrad ursul!_ '" she reprimanded.

No sooner had she repeated this than her father roared,

"FRAYLIN, DAUGHTER OF FRIDA! Why I ought to tan your hide"

Fraylin dropped her jaw in shock meanwhile Thorin seemed quite smug at his close call a large smirk stretching across his face,

"Are you kidding me?!" she questioned astonishment painted on her features. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go.

"Where did you even hear such vulgar phrases anyway?" Dwalin asked, more to himself really but that didn't mean Fraylin ignored her chance to plead her case.

"HIM" she answered pointing towards an overly smug king keeping her eyes on her Adad. "Besides I didn't _say_ it, I _repeated_ or _quoted_ if you will what Thorin used. There is a difference" she differentiated clearly. Dwalin bobbed his head apparently an infallible argument popping into his head,

"Oh yeah and if he jumped off a cliff would you do it young lady?" he retorted.

"Umm Dwalin he is our king…we kinda have to do what he orders" Ori bravely piped up but was promptly silenced by a well-aimed scowl from said warrior.

"Adad, had he been conscious back near Goblintown, we all would have followed him off. Heck I did jump off regardless." Fraylin reasoned.

The wind under his sails fleeting Dwalin stumbled to keep his scolding working, "Well…that's not the point Missy. I-I don't want to hear you repeat that again" with a decisive nod he concluded her lesson had been taught, despite the…well the detour.

"Regardless" the white-bearded advisor cut in before Fraylin could make any wise-crack comments, "A deal is most assuredly out of the question now".

As the elder members of the company began consulting and brainstorming solutions from here Fili shifted in his cell and reached his arm out through the bars holding it towards Fraylin's. "Fay" he called in a hushed voice. "You okay? Sweetheart what happened?" he queried, listening to her movement through the wall. As she was sliding down their connected wall she replied softly,

"Don't worry. Nothing too bad. I'm good" she too threaded her arm through the bars patting the floor between the two cells searching for the comforting warmth of his hand.

The pair struggled to meet each other's touch for a while. Fraylin was getting most frustrated. She was tired, cold, hungry, locked in a tiny dungeon, surrounded by elves, defenceless and a little pissed off. The very least thing karma could do was let her hold her love's hand.

Suddenly an unfamiliar touch gently caught her palm. It was a smooth, soft skin. The owner's hand was larger than Fraylin's but just as slim. The hold was not hard, aggressive or uncomfortable, in fact it was almost friendly. No sooner had she deduced this when the mysterious hand guided her own to one much more familiar to Fraylin's heart. The moment her fingers brushed Fili's hand he clasped it firmly in his own. All within the same quick seconds the foreign touch disappear. Flickering her eyes through the gap in the bars Fay tried to catch a glimpse of the person who assisted her.

A flash of flaming red walked past. Despite the curtain of her shielding her face Fraylin was able to meet the green orbs and identify a small smile. Returning the gesture to convey her thanks Fraylin couldn't help but wonder about the unusual she-elf who was currently departing from the dungeons. She was deprived from thinking too much on the matter immediately as a voice lovingly sang from behind her,

" _Blow me a kiss from across the room_ "

Her grin broadened as she completed the next lines.

" _Say I look nice when I'm not  
Touch my hair as you pass my chair_"

She was once again met with the deep musical hum of her suitor as he caressed his thumb over the back of her palm.

" _Little things mean a lot  
Give me your arm as we cross the street_"

Each took it in turns to complete the verses. Gradually garnering the attention of the listening company.

" _Call me at six on the dot  
A line a day when you're far away_"

The duet echoed off the cold stone sending the melody flowing through the chilling imprisonment.

" _Little things mean a lot_ "

Unbeknownst to the dwarves there was another observing the singing couple. Tauriel remained concealed in the shadows absorbing the strange facts she was picking up from the curious collective of dwarves. Indeed, further investigation would be required. A feminine tone rolled through the air,

" _Don't have to buy me diamonds and pearls  
Champagne, sables or such  
I never cared much for diamonds and pearls  
'cause honestly, honey, they just cost money_"

As Fili took up the song, Legolas watched Tauriel listen in rapture. The blonde grumbled near inaudibly from the platform at the top of the stairs. He did not like these dwarves. He particularly disliked the way that young brunette one stared at her. Precisely who did that _dwarf_ think he was? Silently the woodland prince vowed to take a keen eye on the situation.

" _Give me your hand when I've lost the way_ "

" _Give me a shoulder to cry on  
Whether the day is bright or grey  
Give me your heart to rely on_"

" _Send me the warmth of a secret smile  
To show me you haven't forgot  
For always and ever, now and forever  
Little things mean a lot_"

As he completed the final verse he squeezed her hand tightly. Kili was right, he would need to embrace every moment with her as opposed to wasting it by fretting. The main question to consider now is how they were going to get out of here.

* * *

 **AN/** There were are people! Did you like it? I was so nervous but excited about writing the Thranduil and Fraylin scene there was such a high bar and expectation for it! But once I started I couldn't stop I loved writing it. Please review or PM and let me know your thoughts or suggestions. For those who don't know the comment Thorin makes in Khuzdul to Thranduil's face means "die a death of flames", then the second one he tells to Balin means "'I excrete on the faces of your ancestors". Interesting little fact there for you guys, at least I think that's what they mean, please feel free to correct me :). The song was actually a suggestion I got, it's called "Little Things Mean A Lot" sung by Kitty Kallen but there is another beautiful version by Emily Harvey. Also I got ELEVEN reviews for the chapter! Oh my word that was amazing! Thank you guys so much, you are fantastic :) I may or may not have had a happy/slightly crazed/ manic dance hopping about on the spot when I found out. Hey I said " _may"_ …okay I did but shh. Haha :)  
 **aussieKayz-** Thanks for the review! I am so pleased you like Fraylin I did think a lot about how to make her and what she would be like and to hear that the final version is approved is great! Haha I hope the scene between her and Thranduil is to your liking I worked quite hard on it.  
 **EQfan74-** thanks! Someone suggested the idea and I thought it was genius. Fili certainly was impressive if I say so myself but no one messes with his girl.  
 **Potter's Wheezes-** Cheers! I really appreciate the review. Thank you, your comments really are lovely I am so happy you like it :) I do love "daddy-Dwalin" I must confess, and I wanted him to have a fun, loving yet protective relationship with his daughter.  
 **MyrenBritanika-** once again thank you so much for your continued support :) hope you liked this new chapter just as much as the previous ones!  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** thanks for another fabulous review! I agree, someone suggested bringing in a scene with Frida and I think it was a marvellous idea and I am so glad people liked it too! Haha hope this clash between Thranduil and Fraylin meets the high bar? I absolutely LOVED writing it haha  
 **electrogirl88-** Me too! I have no clue what I will do when I finish! Haha thanks for you continued support and reviews I simply love hearing from you guys. Now that would be telling, spoilers ;) haha  
 **readergirl4985-** Thank very much for the review. It is amazing the response this story has got :) oh thank god I was worried it would seem oppressive the way he kinda growled and went all protective on her with the elf and I really didn't want that, so thanks for reassuring me. Hope you enjoyed this latest update!  
 **Lockleaf-** haha I do love supernatural and couldn't help but included Crowley's threat, it was too brilliant to exclude! Thank you for the review and hopefully this chapter is just as good!  
 **animexchick-** that is such a wonderful comment, seriously that made my day when I read it :) I really must thank you for you repeated reviews and praise! I love opinions and your continued support is fantastic! Hope this interaction between Thranduil and Fraylin is everything you wished it to be!  
 **Kiaral-** Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.


	25. Visitors And Getting Out Of Here

**AN/** hello once more :) Sorry for the delay in updating had Christmas plans then I had to travel from my hometown back to my place and what with the disruptions from the floods in the UK it was a tad difficult. But I managed to finish this chapter therefore enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

Dwalin looked across the void every now and then to check on his daughter. He had no idea what he felt was going to get her or what threat could possibly reach her considering she was imprisoned but it was a natural paternal instinct he couldn't shut down. Despite their unfortunate state Fraylin didn't appear down. In fact throughout their imprisonment she had tried to keep everyone's spirits up. But that was Fraylin, regardless of what her tough and fierce exterior might have suggested, deep down she's an optimist.

Currently she drifted off to sleep lying on her side facing her shared wall with Fili as she clasped his hand. The blonde prince reflected her position though neither could see the other. Even Dwalin couldn't deny it was such a cute scene. The love they shared for one another in that simple gesture was astounding. Both were in deep slumbers yet clutched to the other, evidently it provided a little security… a piece of home in this unfamiliar and cold place.

Staring at her, the father couldn't help but think about just how much his sweetheart had grown. Here she lay, an adult, a fully grown woman, a marvellous lady in love with a prince no less. She could defend herself as well as any of the company. She really wasn't a child anymore. ' _When did that happen?_ ' he thought, ' _it seems like yesterday she was a baby. Or a toddler and she would come bounding down the market of Ered Luin ready to fly through the air to wrap his torso in a tight embrace when he returned from a job away. Or when she would fall asleep curled against his chest in the old armchair by the fire. Or how she would talk nonsense and try to teach that silly old teddy bear how to wield a dagger._ ' He chuckled lightly at the memory, it certainly had been something finding her bedtime companion armed with a weapon.

Smiling to himself he was filled with nostalgic memories. The most precious of which was when he first found out about her. He genuinely had no clue what Frida had been saying or why she had been acting strange. At first he attributed it to her cycle, hey he knew all about hormones and the danger they pose to innocent spouses who chose the wrong words. Those 7 days was like walking on eggshells which happened to be surrounded with molten lava with sharp instruments aimed at you. He knew how to play that game after the years of practice.

* * *

****Flashback****

Frida paced anxiously in front of the fire. She would sit down only to shoot upright and continue her frantic movements again. She would bring her hand to her lips, Frida was not one to bite her nails but she was feeling the urge currently, then before doing anything she'd drop it down again. She repeated these actions several times. She was well-aware she appeared ridiculous but she was too nervous to care. How would he react? Hopefully he'd be pleased. But what if he doesn't want a baby? How would they afford to care for the infant? Money was not a luxury many had, unlike their time in Erebor. Dwalin was a good husband who worked hard and long hours to provide a comfortable home. How would he feel about this extra person to care for? This extra mouth to feed? This extra dwarf taking up space in their modest abode? Mentally slapping herself Frida pulled herself together. ' _This is Dwalin._ _ **Your**_ _Dwalin he will love you no matter what and he will be delighted with this news. Granted it wasn't something you two had discussed at length but think about it. He will make an excellent father and once he see the baby he'll be hooked like the big softie he is. Yes. It will be fine._ ' She reasoned.

Almost like fate sense her prepared state the door swung open revealing her husband and brother-in-law Balin. Both looked a tad dishevelled from their spar at the training field and evidently didn't waste timefixing their appearance after Oin told Dwalin to go to her. The healer had been kind enough to fetch Dwalin once he had examined her and confirmed her suspicions. True she had requested Dwalin but Balin probably overheard the summons and noted that if the _healer_ had called but wouldn't state the nature of his visit then it was something serious. Frida really was a sister to him so no doubt he was as desperate to find out the condition of her health too.

The pair were panting as they entered further into the cosy living room. Dwalin was at the front inspecting his wife's state. She was standing with no trouble and there didn't seem to be any visible marks on her so it was unlikely to have been a fall that had brought Oin to her. Infection perhaps? She was rather pale in her usually rosy cheeks despite how close to the warm fire she was. She seemed…uneasy. It couldn't be a life-threatening thing could it? She couldn't be leaving him this soon? They had only been married a few years in dwarven standards. She wasn't meant to die before him and certainly not at this young age. She was to grow old and grey with him, sipping tea surrounded by their family. Breaking him from his downward spiral Frida greeted them, her voice an octave higher than normal,

"Honey! Balin! Please do come in. Have a seat. Here let me get that" she uttered plumping the large cushion that resided on Dwalin's chair. ' _Yes she is most definitely acting peculiar, she never plumps cushions and her welcome home ordinarily involves a joke, a kiss and an affectionate hug, even when there was company so it wasn't like this production was put on for khâzash's benefit. She's worried about something._ ' The husband deduced while he wife retreated from the two chairs allowing the brothers to pass and follow her command. He watched as she took a deep breath opened her mouth and…

…promptly shut it again pulling and unsure expression. Suddenly he could see the light of an idea shine through her eyes then she tilted her head in contemplation. This continued on in silence for a few minutes until Balin calmly advised,

"Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Frida nodded her agreement then started,

"Well erm, you see uh Oin came by and he err he- he uh. Gosh how do I say this? Okay. Right. Yeah. Erm. Fine." Dwalin was growing more agitated by the second as she proceeded to utter more affirmatives. What was so serious she couldn't say it? She is sick. That is what it is. And it isn't treatable or Oin would be here to explain various treatments. Since he is not there is nothing he can do. Oblivious to her husband's despair Frida eventually declared, "When I tell you two you must promise not to freak out. I don't want screaming and manic movements okay?" witnessing their approval and acceptance she announced clearly,

"I-I'm…. I am…. That is to say things are going to change around here permanently because-because" Dwalin saw Frida close off her hazel eyes summoning her courage to reveal the big news he was awaiting. However his body apparently had had enough of the suspense when his mouth traitorously interrupted,

"Just tell me what is wrong!" making Frida open her eyes again and meet his now standing form that was wracked with worry, "I can handle it alright? I'll take care of you. If you are unwell and you need medicine I'll get you the best doctor and he'll help. If you need money for the treatments I'll take another couple jobs. But I need to know what is wrong. Please don't say it's anything terminal because you are not allowed to leave me do you understand? You are going to stay with me until the end of our days. You can't get ill and go. I need you here. So whatever you need tell me. If I got to do whatever it-" his promises and vows and pleas were cut short however when Frida's next sentence. She had been continually trying to halt him throughout his speech but to no avail but that last one did the trick.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled over his panicked tone causing silence to fill the air faster than their creepy aunt Mary's farts at the Durin's day celebrations. And trust him, those things could spread. No dwarf was spared, it didn't care if the victim was a dwarfling or a poor pensioner too feeble to flee.

Her expression was frozen in shock but her eyes were alert, scrupulously inspecting him and discerning his reaction. Dwalin was stood mouth agape staring at her stomach his blue-green orbs wide. Balin was also upright following Dwalin and Frida's outbursts. His eyes flickered between the couple finally saying,

"Please excuse me". No sooner had he breathed this he promptly fainted landing in his chair to the remaining party's amusement and surprise. The heavy thud of his body colliding with the furniture lightened the atmosphere somewhat but nevertheless neither Frida nor Dwalin spoke for a while.

' _A baby. A_ _ **baby**_ _. Mine and Frida's. Our baby._ _ **Ours**_ _. We are going to have a kid. WOW. But a baby. I bet they will look exactly like her and have her humour. Oh I hope they get her spirit. And her moral compass. Would be unfortunate if the child was completely like me, I got my act together late. I don't want that for them. But I suppose she and I will be watching over them. Keeping them on the right path. I bet they are amazing. Would this be their sole child? Perhaps a couple more years they could give them a sibling. They could be a proper little family._ '

Had Dwalin realised how concerning his wordless state was he perhaps would have spoken up a tad sooner. As his mind wondered about the future they were to share and all the exciting prospects it would hold, all Frida could detect from him was an indecipherable mood. Frankly it was creeping her out.

"Uh, darling I know we didn't plan this or that we haven't really discussed it. But I-it has happened and I really need you to talk to me here honey. I mean I am kinda freaking out. A _baby_." She let out a breathy chuckle still staring at her stunned husband's form. ' _At least he didn't faint_ ' she consoled lightly, "it's sort of a big thing. But um but the thing of it is, I am terrified. I have no clue what we are gonna do however the overwhelming emotion I am experiencing is love Dwalin. I have just found out about them and I already love them so much. How does that happen?" now she was discussing her feelings the rant/speech she was giving to her husband was currently being aimed more to herself as she examined the situation. "How can I love something this much when I haven't even met them? But thinking about it, they are us Dwalin. He or she is gonna be a blend of the two of us and how could we not love that? I mean I practically worship you and all the wonderful things you do so if this baby of ours shares these traits with you of course I am going to love them" glancing up and shaking her mind from her verbal spiral she meet Dwalin's face. His face was smothered by the gigantic grin her bore. His eyes winkled with happiness and slight humour at his wife's curious rant. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like-" Frida was swiftly shushed as his lips covered hers in passionate kiss. His mouth moved hurriedly against her responsive lips conveying his excitement and all the joy and affection he held for her in this moment. One arm wrapped tightly around her, pinning her to his chest preventing any escape. His right hand rested lightly on her stomach gently stroking the latest addition. There was no evidence of their baby yet but there would be in a little while and that simply thrilled the soon-to-be-dad more.

A few of minutes later the couple broke apart, Dwalin rested his forehead upon hers, gazing lovingly into her beautiful hazel iris. ' _I'll love them regardless but if there is one thing I truly desire this baby to have would be that._ ' They were his favourite part about Frida. It was the bit that had struck him most and stayed with him wherever he went. Not breaking their contact he whispered confidently,

"They are gonna be so perfect" resulting in a wide grin to rival his to blanket Frida's face. Both remained in the embrace until his sheer delight was too much to contain leading him to quick-fire a range of silly and ridiculous questions and utterances.

"Oh will it be a girl? O-or a boy?!" he began while Frida teasingly retorted,

"Well it'll be one of those two" chuckling as she finished.

"Oh this is wonderful. They are going to be great…" he carried on in a world of his own. Stating various thoughts and feelings.

A short while later Balin came to and offered his congratulations as well as his own happy exclamations.

****End****

* * *

Dwalin had been so happy that day. Peeking at his baby, for that is what she always would be, he could help but think he was right in his prediction.

She was perfect.

* * *

Fraylin guessed it must have been early morning by the time she awoke. All about her snores ricocheted off the sharp stone walls encasing them. The loudest of all were Bombur's as usual. Not that Fay was surprised, after all he had more to lift while breathing, hell for all she knew the snore could be their cook groaning from the effort. Her hand remained encased in Fili's as he dozed, evident from the regular deep breaths taken behind her.

Despite the fact nothing too hazardous could get to the company locked in cells she couldn't quell the fear and dread stirring in her gut. Bilbo was still missing. By this point she had calculated the wood-elves would have found him and brought him down. At least then they would all be together. And yet he had not been captured as she had expected. Sure he might have alluded the wood-elves when the company was apprehended but surely he would have been located by now? What if he was taken by the spiders again? The company had filled in the gaps in her memory but no one remembered seeing or hearing Bilbo once he fell from the tree. Many had even missed that what with the peril and drama surrounding Fraylin and her state of unconsciousness. Therefore the spiders could still be out there. Yes Fraylin had been training him whenever she could, but numbers mattered and poor sweet innocent Bilbo was alone. Thorin seemed to believe Bilbo was inside and going to break them out. Fraylin clung to his hope since it was something the company desperately needed. What was worse than staying in a dark dungeon with nothing to aspire for or without any dreams of liberation?

Movement down the hall seized her attention tearing her from her concerns. There patrolling passed the slumbering dwarves was a familiar red-head. Tauriel if Fraylin recollected correctly. As the captain glided closer and closer towards Fay she noted the elf's green eyes frequently flickered towards Kili's cell. He wasn't awake for she was in the unlucky position of being stuck next to him meaning that when he was awake…no one was asleep. He called it sharing, Fay preferred 'annoying-twit-who-disturbed-her-lie-in-for-no-reason' and often 'gifted' said disturber with a 'friendly' whack. Except in the current predicament he was spared her revenge. Oh she'd get him good once she was out of here but for now he had the smug satisfaction of being out of reach. Therefore the lack of noise was sign enough of Kili's sleeping state.

Tauriel reached the youngest Durin's cell and unlike she had with the previous prisoners, she paused outside his door and peered in examining the cell and its sole occupant. Fraylin observed subtly, well as subtle as one could imprisoned in a room with minimal cover, as Tauriel proceeded to stare at the heir.

"Thank you" Fraylin declared, startling the red-head as she announced her presence.

Tauriel's brow furrowed in confusion, it wasn't like being thanked for imprisonment was a frequent occurrence. In her line of work profanity statements and threats were more common. She didn't think anyone had ever thanked her. Seeing her bewilderment Fraylin elaborated,

"For saving Kili I mean. The lads told me what you did. Even said I'd have been impressed with a few of your manoeuvres." She complimented. There was something different about this wood-elf, she didn't carry the usual air of pompousness, self-importance and manipulative manner of Thranduil.

"Kili" she echoed quietly a tug of her lips showing until she adopted a more casual voice, "You mean that is his name?"

Fraylin withheld her knowing smirk and replied to the affirmative, "Yeah. Don't know what we would of done if we lost him. He is special to us all. Particularly to me, I don't have any siblings and he became the kid brother I-never-wanted-but-secretly-like-having" she jested inciting a tiny laugh out of the woman before her.

"If it makes you feel better about it I think he likes having you like a sister too. You should have seen the worry he had for you when we found you. I confess I originally thought he was your husband or suitor or something until I saw that blonde dwarf in the cell next to you. It was obvious they both loved you but differently. If I thought Kili was concerned he looked positively terrified. That and the impressive speech he gave sort of gave the game away" Tauriel replied in an open tone. Leaning forward slightly she divulged in a hushed voice, "That's why I left this cell for you. I know it sounds ridiculous. But the King wanted you imprisoned and I thought it was the least I could do. I have read about dwarven cultures and 'Ones' are vitally important. It would be cruel to keep such a distance between you. That and it spared me several lectures of an irate dwarf" she quipped at the end.

Fraylin felt her heart tremble a bit. A stranger would do this for her? Using her free hand she reached through the bars and slowly in a non-threatening manner held Tauriel's hand and squeezed gently, "Thank you. Truly." With a smile she revealed, "I can see why Kee likes you so much" then released the blushing elf's palm.

They remained together for a minute absorbing this new information about the other. Finally Tauriel stated she had to continue her patrols, offered a timid smile and walked on leaving Fay behind. Both ladies impressed by the other as they were left to their own devices.

* * *

The hours passed slowly in the dungeons. There was not enough light to discern the time so they had to base their predictions off the guards' rotations and the minimal daylight they could see. Gradually the others had awoken after Fraylin's chat with Tauriel. She quite liked the elf. Indeed in other circumstance she could see the pair growing to be close friends. There seemed to be an easy trust developed which is not something often found in the beginning of these dark times.

The solitude was getting to everyone. Even Bofur was down from the situation. Nobody liked waiting, especially not in king Thranduil's clutches. Tensions were high. To try and distract himself Bofur had taken the task of singing 99 bottles of beer….repeatedly. During the third and final rendition Fili had muttered gruffly "If one more _bloody_ bottle gets taken off the wall it'll soon be somewhere the sun doesn't shine". Ordinarily that would've made Fay laugh however she too was not particularly fond of the tune. Thorin's grumpy pacing of his cell really wasn't helping anyone, it got the point where Fay snapped and commanded, "THORIN! Stop it and plonk your ass down". That got a collection of sniggers from the company who too were getting tired of his marching back and forth. Plus the affronted yet startled look of their king didn't hurt any. This atmosphere didn't last however as the sadness and dwindling hope settled back in. Additionally Bilbo's disappearance only made things worse. No one knew what to think in that regard. Ori was the first to crack as he grew more upset at the prospect of never escaping and this unhappy feeling surrounding the company. The youngest member of the company had never been imprisoned like this before, he was still naive in that way so the fear hit him the hardest. Despite the distance Fay could see the avid scribe's shoulders drooping regardless of his brother's efforts.

Nodding her head conclusively Fay shuffled closer to the cell door. She had decided she would do this. Ori needed it and it would do any harm to boost everyone else's mood too. This was not like them and she was determined to shake them out of it. Relinquishing her hold on Fili she started rhythmically tapping her cell bars and the floor creating a tune. Amongst the routine was clapping and snapping of her fingers including tapping her surroundings in a set pattern. Her peculiar behaviour had summoned the focus of her companions who witnessed her actions curiously. All was revealed soon when she sang,

" _Like a simple lullaby  
Or a kiss to say goodnight  
Some things are meant to share with the ones you love_"

While the others listened in wonder at having never heard this particular tune Dwalin smiled affectionately at her. He knew this one. He was one of the few who did. Balin and Fay with the sole others who could sing it in its entirety, sure Thorin had perhaps heard bits of it but even he couldn't complete the melody. This was one of Frida's songs. She had composed it one day and he loved it. When she had passed away he would sing it as a lullaby to put Fay to sleep, a gesture that would connect the two in some way. Frida would have sang it to her given the opportunity. Eventually when she was old enough she learnt to play it all on her own, granted it usually involved an instrument not cell bars but what can you do? Tough times call for strange measures. He could see why she was doing it. Already three lines in and the company had forgotten their troubles. ' _Well might as well join her_ ' he thought claiming the following lines.

" _An umbrella in a storm  
Or a blanket to keep you warm  
Some things are meant for those who lift us up_"

The father and daughter shared a knowing glance and Fraylin accompanied him, melding their voices together. This song had always been precious to them. It gave the feeling of home…of family. For those brief few minutes it was like all three of them were there as opposed to just two. Surprisingly when they sang grief was never the dominating emotion, or sadness at the loss of one of the vocalists. Rather there was a connection. A feeling of togetherness and love.

" _And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh  
Or if you are dancing in the dark, oh oh  
If there's a smile inside then send it along  
Take a little of your love and pass it on_"

By this point Dwalin managed to get a grip of the routine Fraylin was using as a beat. Balin copied her too and took the next verse. While Dwalin and Fay provided backing vocals and sounds his deep crooning voice echoed through the cells,

" _For a piece of apple pie  
Or a drink in July  
Sometimes you need somebody by your side_"

The sons of Fundin swapped roles with an affectionate nod. Thorin decided to participate by using his baritone voice to create a rich hum flowing with the taps, claps and snaps Fay and her kin provided.

" _Like the happiness you bring  
Or the harmony you sing  
Everybody needs some love in their life_"

Following the conclusion of the verse the three dwarves sang the chorus with perfected ease and practice. There was a reason this was Fay's favourite song. The hum of the king remained while a few of the others attempted to add their own beat and vocals to the melody. Kili stomped his heavy boots matching with the established beat. The Ur family rubbed their palms together, the friction creating a beautiful addition.

" _And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh  
Or if you are dancing in the dark, oh oh  
If there's a smile inside then send it along  
Take a little of your love and pass it on_"

Fay chanced a glance towards to Ori. The young scribe's focus was pinned on the music about him. She grinned to herself. He was much too young to have such burdens and worries troubling him and if she could make him forget them, even just for a few minutes then her job was could see his fingers fiddling, anxious to note the experience and lyrics down but his equipment had been confiscated by the elves when they arrived. Apparently a pencil was a dangerous and lethal weapon. At first Fay had scoffed at the idea with threats of retribution naturally popping up in her head and she regretfully concluded that in certain hands a pencil would most certainly be a deadly and painful weapon.

" _And every story needs a group  
Every hug takes two  
And all the love you give comes back to you, oh oh_

And every partner needs a pair  
Every cake wants to be shared  
Every smile you give goes somewhere

And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh  
If you are dancing in the dark, oh oh  
If there's a smile inside then send it along  
Take a little of your love  
Take a little of your love, yeah  
Take a little of your love and pass it on"

There was an enthusiastic round of applause from Ori who promptly sprouted out questions scarcely drawing a breath after each. To his side Dori inclined his head gratefully and mouthed a quick "Thank you".

* * *

Following the brief musical period Ori had attempted to extract every fact surrounding the performance. Fraylin had answered each as best as she could but occasionally Balin or Dwalin was required to answer it fully. However the inquiry eventually died when there were no further leads or answers to chase. Regardless of this, the brighter mood didn't dim. Bofur kept the cheery atmosphere afloat with more of his outrageous and adventures anecdotes. The man seriously had a gift for it.

The day past much quicker this way. Up above them there had been a lot of noise. Sounds of heavy objects being shifted or excited giggles from elf-maidens could be heard. Fay hazard to guess that there must be some sort of party or event occurring. No doubt that odious Thranduil wished to celebrate his "noble capture of the evil Thorin Oakenshield". ' _That ass-hat wouldn't know right and wrong if it sat on his face_ ' Fraylin thought furiously. ' _Calm down. Breath. Inhale, exhale. There. I can violently teach that tree-shagger a lesson another time right now I need to be merry and happy for the company._ ' She pacified herself.

Progressively members of the company went to sleep or self-contemplation as the time passed. Ori and Dori had passed out from exhaustion a wee while ago. Balin appeared to be a sleep but any who knew the old advisor could tell he was thinking over several things. They could be ideas for the council or reciting passages from some of his favourite novels. In contrast Dwalin sat silently on his bed, to an outsider he was staring at the floor intently but upon closer inspection it was clear his eyes were unseeing as his mind was lost in memories and stories of the past. Fay was leaning against her shared wall with Fee, the old romantic had conked out and was rubbing his thumb over her hand in his sleep. Even unconscious he could fill her with a feeling of safety and contentment with a mere hand. From her angle she could see down the hall where Gloin lay fast asleep hanging his head off the bed with a slight drool dribbling out the edge of his mouth. ' _Well that's…attractive_ ' she thought sarcasm playing at its best, ' _as long as Fili doesn't sleep like that I'll be okay…hopefully_ '.

The light tapping of a stone repeatedly meeting skin echoed from the other cell adjoined to Fay's. ' _Kee isn't sleeping either._ ' All through their trip at night when Kili was on watch or if he had difficulty dropping off he would be holding something in his palm. Carefully examining it and stroking his fingers over the smooth curves, for whatever reason it provided comfort to the young dwarf. Fili had confessed it was something from their mother but the topic shifted to other things without elaborating further. Fay didn't mind, it was Kili's business and if he wanted to share it with her he would.

A grin spread across her face as she saw Tauriel approaching executing her last patrol before the company was left alone for the night. The fair lady stopped outside a particular prince's cell. She took a moment to inspect it and finally stated,

"The stone in your hand" Tauriel 'greeted' the brunette prisoner trapped in the cell besides Fraylin, with a cool and professional tone. There was no warmth in her voice as there was to be found in the elves situated in Rivendell. Despite this there was a gentleness in her eyes that dispelled any negative emotions created from her utterance, "What is it?"

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone…they will be forever cursed." Kili replied ominously, raising his voice towards the end for dramatic effect. It seemed to have the desired result as Tauriel's eyebrows shot upwards and her body spun away from the door ready to continue walking by.

Fay rolled her eyes hopelessly. ' _And they call Fili the blonde one. With tactics like that it's a wonder Kee is a "heartthrob" back in Ered Luin_ '. Though she considered the wealth and title he possessed might have something to do with it. The dwarrowdam could only shake her head and watch Tauriel begin to leave the smitten heir behind. Deciding her kid brother could use all the help he could get Fraylin coughed out a discernible "Smooth". Her success was proven by seconds later.

"Or not" he rushed out quickly following Tauriel's movement causing her to halt in her tracks. "Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token. A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tauriel inquired dropping the distant and professional air she employed previously and now it reflected the friendliness and kind nature within.

"That I'd come back to her. She worries." Kili revealed, surprising Fraylin. She could tell he admired the she-elf but he must really like the lady if he was sharing such intimate and private information with her freely. Despite Kili's outgoing and care-free appearance and his natural people-skills the dwarf in question was quite guarded about family matters. Perhaps it was a part of being royalty or his loyalty to his loved ones but there was a protected circle he shielded from inquisitive busy-bodies. Unaware to Fay's conclusions Kili adopted a tone clearly implying his disbelief at the next part, "She thinks I'm reckless".

Fraylin couldn't keep the loud snort and resorted to smothering her lips with her free hand lest she become even more conspicuous and begin to giggle. ' _Oh yeah. Out of the whole company, no in fact the whole population of Ered Luin, Kili is definitely NOT the reckless one. He only thought to deflect arrows with a narrow sword_ ' she sarcastically thought recalling the Goblintown incident, only to have a traitorous part of her mind, sounding suspiciously like her father retort, ' _really? How about you with the trolls, wargs and Goblinking on this venture alone? Need I go on?_ ' Mentally muttering a swift ' _shut up_ ' in reply Fraylin continued her subtle eavesdropping. It's not like she had much else to do. Besides this is brilliant material to make Kili blush with later.

The pair either missed it or obviously decided to overlook Fraylin's interruption. She suspected the latter. Tauriel met Kili's gaze and asked, her tone noticeably inclining more to Fraylin's side of the argument than his,

"And are you?"

The youngest Durin is deprived the chance to answer her when his sacred token flew passed the bars, rapidly sliding across the floor towards the dark and cavernous drop in the centre. Fay heard Kili's sigh of relief when an elvish boot pinned the gliding pebble to the floor, halting it in its tracks. Tauriel bent over to retrieve the item lifting it to the light for better scrutiny.

Fay could see the wonder in the red-head's eyes as she traced the flowing script of the ruin engraved. For so tiny an object there was a phenomenal beauty to it. Just as she was becoming more and more lost in the wonder of the token Kili drew her attention in an attempt to instigate further conversation.

"Sounds like _quite_ the party you are having up there". ' _Atta-boy_ ' the dwarrowdam praised her long-time friend on his choice of ice-breaker. The evidence of his correct choice was immediate. Tauriel's gaze shifted back to the brunette yet her eyes retained their fascinated glaze. Furthermore a modest but nevertheless gorgeous smile appeared upon her expression.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars" she informed him staring up towards the ceiling imagining the view of the constellations. Each one a story in itself. Each light a beacon. Everyone holding a feeling to be felt and treasured by those who could appreciate them. A sound made her neck turn in bewilderment.

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." Kili declared. There was no malice or intention to insult there as one would have guessed given his chosen words. Rather there was a curiosity, an urge to know what she saw. A desire to share what she could feel.

" _It is memory_ , precious and pure" she explained her voice soft and astonished at his notion. Glancing at the tiny rune stone in her palm she briefly smiled and offered it back to the brunette. "Like your promise" she compared warmly. Accepting the token Kili simply watched as she looked skyward then back at him, an excitement in her eyes burning that was hidden before. Leaning in slightly she confided, "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you" Kili began to narrate almost rivalling Bofur's talent for story-telling as Tauriel sat next to his cell listening in rapture. Fraylin felt her cheeks being pushed up by the force of her smirk and decided this was a time for privacy. ' _Maybe the baby brother doesn't need help after all. Guess who is all grown up then._ ' she concluded mentally then reassuring herself, ' _ah well at least he can still be an idiot sometimes. Some things never change_ '. Muting out the conversation Fraylin allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

There had only been one visitor once the red-head departed following a length chat with the dwarf who answers to the name 'Kili'…though Fay did recall 'cheeky-bastard' also working in obtain the brunette's attention.

It had occurred while the party upstairs was in full-force and they didn't stay long. Fay was awake, even she who had spent a few months sleeping in the company of 14 men whose snores could spark an earthquake, couldn't block out he joyous sounds of music, giggling, and the thuds of dancing. To be fair the thud noises only started recently when the alcohol had dimmed the natural gracefulness of elves. ' _This is potentially the sole time elves are visibly clumsy and maybe slurring their words and I am stuck down here. Gosh the money I'd pay to get a glimpse of a drunk elf_ ' Fraylin mused. Fortunately fate elected to oblige her as one auburn-haired male stumbled clumsily down the stairs fingers attempting to dig into stone as he tried to maintain his standing. Fraylin thanked Mahal. Oh this entertainment was exactly what she needed. A ditzy drunk. Her smirk was blinding.

Unfortunately karma also resolved to work in tandem with fate as she identified the elf. It was 'Erestor'. The soldier who got a tad handsy when searching their weapons. The guard who Fili went all protective and embodied the formidable and striking future king he was. Talk about beating expectations. The threat Fee had uttered was more effective than the most powerful spell in Gandalf's repertoire. Heck it would have Sauron trembling in the shadows.

This was either going to be unbelievably hilarious…

…or really bad.

Erestor swaggered seductively to Fraylin once he located her cell. Raising one arm up against the stone wall he leaned over, his eyes hooded in a manner she was sure he thought sexy. In fact she seriously questioned who mislead the poor soul into thinking his current posture was anything close to alluring. Several scathing shut-downs burst forth in Fay's head as Erestor's smirk prepared to utter something no doubt intended to make her swoon.

"Go ahead." Fili consented suddenly from the right, leading Fay to near break her neck as it whipped round glaring holes into their divisional wall. ' _Is he SERIOUS?!_ ' Fay had no clue how the question didn't go flying out of her mouth, perhaps she grew that brain-mouth filter after all. "No no, flirt with her by all means" then she could hear the scuffing of his heavy boots shuffling towards the bars, his voice dropped from the casual unaffected to a dark venomous snarl, which upon reflection was ironic when thinking about his next warning, "You'll be singing soprano naturally for a year once I'm through".

' _Where does he get these threats? Is there a book I'm unaware of? Has Adad been giving him lessons? Was there some guy-code or community where they exchange notes?_ ' the lady was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed Erestor's frantic scramble out the way he came, receiving a few more warnings and protective glares from the males present.

That poor drunk had no idea how lucky he was that there were bars between him and the dwarves.

Following that encounter the company had been left to themselves the rest of the night. Their conversation was light and minimal.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn" Bofur drawled from the bed he was lazily slouching in. There were a couple murmurs of agreement. All this time trapped here was not making any feel better about their odds of escape. The longer they were here, the harder it would get to breakout. Ori voiced their inner despair, the child like innocence to his voice making his pronouncement more poignant,

"We're never going to reach the mountain. Are we?"

Fraylin's heart broke at the sadness in the youngest companion's countenance. It was an expression that did not fit the cheerful scribe's features. Scavenging her brain she searched for words or reassurances and motivation. In the end there was no need. Someone else beat her to the post.

"Not stuck in here you're not"

The new voice filled the company with hope, motivation and energy. There before them was the well-to-do hobbit with an unimpeachable reputation, who never did anything unexpected, resident of Bag-End.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed happily upon spotting their beloved friend. His confirmation sparked a collection of similar outbursts.

' _Well I'll be. Mister Bilbo Baggins, will that man ever seize to surprise me_ ' Fraylin thought in awe of her dear companion's recent achievement, ' _he is not the hobbit they met those months ago_ '.

"SHHH! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo hissed desperately trying to hush the dwarves who had grown quite merry at the prospect of liberation. One by one the halfling turned the locks of the cells freeing a dwarf at a time.

By the time he was working on Fraylin's, Fili was standing directly behind Bilbo practically bouncing on his toes. The moment the door was unlocked Bilbo jogged to free Kili's imprisonment there was a blonde blur and Fraylin found herself tightly encased in a loving embrace with lips pressed firmly on her own soft ones. Her astonishment wearing off she responded eagerly earning several catcalls and whistles, well restrained versions to the usually deafening level they were.

Fili felt her smile against him as noise surrounded them. He didn't care though. He had been waiting forever to do this. Besides fleeing and running out of this accursed prison was going to have to wait anyway as Bilbo scrounged up the last of the company. A firm hand squeezed his shoulder tugging him off Fraylin. Swirling his head round he met the one dwarf he probably should have remember was present… _before_ he went and smooched said dwarf's daughter in front of him. ' _I'm a good sprinter. I might make it. If I am truly desperate I can get myself caught and dodge Dwalin that way_ ' the prince started plotting.

To his amazement the father didn't beat him senseless or give him a good talking to. In fact he just advised the stunned prince, "Not the time son" and went on his way gathering the stragglers.

"You done catching flies there love?" Fraylin teased dragging an open-mouthed heir along after her Adad adding confidently, "I told you he liked you".

He had no response to that other than a proud grin. Kili however compensated in his stead,

"Yeah, just you go ahead and inflate his ego Fay. Like his gigantic head will fit through the door now".

Fraylin laughed quietly as Kili charged away from his khâzash to the front of the group where Dwalin was guiding the congregated company up the stairs.

"This end. You first" the experienced warrior instructed gesturing to one half of the company. Finding one in particular Dwalin called "Ori" preparing him to go first. The scribe was deprived the opportunity to heed the soldier's commands when Bilbo frantically whispered as he ran down another stairwell,

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me!"

Once more trusting their friend, companion and adopted family the company obeyed the Shireling. The sole sound to be heard was the tapping of hobbit feet on stone and hushed dwarvish boots meeting the floor. To achieve such a feat with heavy boots like that was an achievement, nay an art. Although this skill did make the 14 dwarves look ridiculous as they manoeuvred their feet in a perfected manner.

Each corner anxiety gripped Fay's heart, she had no idea where the guard were. Could they still be at the party? Surely it would be over? Heck it was likely morning the soldiers would be preparing for another day at work not nursing a hangover. Eventually they emerged into a large room will several stacks of shelfs housing big crates. Fraylin did not possess an unobscured view of the scene what with all the males pinning her in a protective circle. ' _Men!_ ' she cursed, ' _what do they think is going to happen and that I honestly couldn't dispatch it faster than half of them?_ '

"This way" Bilbo urged in keeping with his previous commands and requests he had employed their entre journey here.

"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars" Kili hissed angrily upon figuring out where they were.

"You're supposed to be leading us _out_ not further in!" Bofur whispered crossly. Such an odd sight from the cheerful fellow.

"I know what I'm doing" the hobbit reassured his sceptical audience. His voice rising with indignation at their lack of faith in him. He thought he had handled this problem ages ago when Thorin was injured.

"SH!" the hatted dwarf retorted hypocritically considering his tone was louder.

"Everyone climb into the barrels quickly" Bilbo eventually ordered once he managed to pick his jaw up from the floor from the irony that was Bofur. However now it was another's turn to question the burglar's tactics.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin exclaimed through his teeth. He didn't even need to consult his years of experience to know that. Hell, Fay had learned that lesson aged 4 when she finally realised the 'I can't see you, you can't see me' idea did not apply when concealing herself under hooked up coats leaving her little toes peeking out. Playing hide and seek after that revelation had been murder. In fact the father attributed half of his grey hairs, self-diagnosed heart-attacks and crazy blood pressure to that phase of her childhood.

"No no they won't I _promise_ you. Please. Please. You .me" Bilbo pleaded desperately to the unconvinced members.

Fraylin bit her lip. ' _Bilbo must have a plan. He wouldn't break us out just to have us captured again. Plus he is the sole one amongst us who managed to break IN. presumably he'd have a way OUT too_ '. Adding her thoughts to the low debate she awaited orders.

The company brainstorm was ended by their king's authoritative mutter,

"Do as he says"

None of them were stupid enough to challenge the leader in delicate and fragile circumstances such as this. It was not the time for waiting. They needed to get out **now**.

There was a swift clamber around the wooden barrels piled in the centre of the small alcove they were in. the stronger and elder members assisted the lighter dwarves into the higher barrels. Which meant Fraylin, Ori and Nori took the top bunk so to speak. She was going to argue that the Durin brothers were both lighter than the Ri brothers but they were required for the boost she supposed. With a quick "Don't panic, we'll be fine" Fili gave Fay a chaste kiss to her temple and entered his a barrel himself.

Finally once everyone was seated and tucked safely away Bofur popped his funny hat out and enquired,

"What do we do now?"

' _That's a good question. How is chilling in a smell barrel with whiffs of alcohol conducive to getting out of here?_ ' Evidently the other's shared Fay's opinion as simultaneously everyone peeked their head out and stared at Bilbo curiously.

"Hold your breath" was the only advise they were given before they suddenly tilted and rapidly rolled towards a dark cave.

"Hold me breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked, rather late really.

The company let out cries of shock as they rolled through the hidden door bumping into one another as they went.

* * *

 **AN/** there we are. Thoughts, suggestions and opinions welcome. Sorry I spent so much time in Mirkwood I know some people would rather I hurry through it as there is nothing particularly exciting or humorous about the setting but I don't want to rush my story and I needed to get across the idea the company had been trapped there a while. The next chapter will cover the escape though which I am quite excited about. I always loved that scene :D Oh yeah the song used is called "Pass It On" by Kurt Hugo Schneider you should check out his stuff, it is amazing. Please review it's always great to hear from you awesome bunch. I own nothing. I'll try to update again soon. :) Oh another point there are over 100 reviews here! You guys are amazing, did I mention it? No? Well you are. Thank you so much for this astounding response, seriously didn't expect it when I started it. Makes it all worthwhile and gives such encouragement.  
 **KiaraI-** Thank you :) I am happy you like it that much. Grazie mille per la revisione. Sorry if that is completely wrong but I wanted to out a bit of effort in and my Italian is terrible.  
 **MyrenBritanika-** hello again and I can't thank you enough. Haha I have no time to rush the story! :) I prefer to take it a chapter at a time so that won't be happening but if I somehow slip please feel free to knock me out of it! Yeah I have seen that being done before and I always felt it detracted from the main story so I shall try to avoid it, this is a main Fili and Fraylin story. There will be mentions of Kili and Tauriel but it won't be the main focus for the rest of the plot :).  
 **decadenceofmysoul-** thank you very much for the review! I am so pleased you like it and hope this chapter is up to the expectations set!  
 **FanaticomaticSuperTokienLover-** Thanks I spent quite a bit of time on it. I confess while writing it there was a bit of a badass flare going on in my imagination haha. I felt it would be out of character for Thranduil to lose his temper. He is more a cool and calculating type. :)  
 **Dare queen-** Cheers! I worked really hard on that encounter and am so relieved it paid off. Oh my word that is a genius idea. Oh the evil thoughts I am having right now about a Fraylin and Azog fight haha it's too much! :) I did have quite a chuckle at the bite me lord of the dance line if I say so myself. Laughed perhaps more than I should have.  
 **aussieKayz-** Thank you again for the review! Well it's Fraylin she wasn't going to let any old elf walk over her haha. You'll have to read on and find out! :)  
 **readergirl4985-** thank for another great review! I did giggle quite a bit at the lord of the dance line :) hope this chapter meets expectations!  
 **animexchick-** Thanks for another fantastic review! Oh thank god, I was worried about that last chapter, I worked hard on it but felt there was something missing so I truly appreciate the reassurance! I wanted to do a proper Fili confession because his previous 'I love you' was just so simple and right for the moment but I wanted to explore his emotions a bit more. Thank you again your comment literally made my day when I read it :)


	26. Barrels And Haircuts

**AN/** hello my lovelies. Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And please leave a review! I love reading them and they really do make my day and give me a confidence in my writing so I greatly appreciate them. As always I own nothing. Have fun.

* * *

Icy cold water splashed over the barrel dousing Fraylin, chilling her body and causing a hurried exhale to escape her through the gaps in her gritted teeth. ' _Although it could be worse_ ' she reflected upon hearing the high-pitched squeal from Gloin as freezing temperatures attacking his groin. Needless to say that was probably more painful. ' _Ah well, he's sired an heir anyway._ ' She noted listening to his breathing which bore a remarkable resemblance to a woman in labour. He always was a tad overdramatic.

A loud "Oomph" groan was pulled from Bifur at the rear, who sounded like the unfortunate victim of gravity plus Bombur. Not a combination any of the company were eager to solve or feel. ' _Whose idea was it to put him at the back so he'd land top of the pile. It happened in Goblintown too. Not the main focus here_ ' she reminded herself firmly. In the back of her mind Fraylin could only pray the barrel impeded the momentum from such an equation though she held little faith.

Ignoring Bifur extensive employment of curse words in Khuzdul Fraylin glanced to her side as her Adad sprouted extracts of the river from his mouth similar to a fountain. Granted the overall effect was not as tranquil as the stone statues but what he lacked in looks he made up for in aim. As demonstrated in his current watering of Balin. The wise advisor looked less than pleased while he glared at his khâzash, tears of water dripping from his long nose.

"Fay! You okay?" Fili inquired the moment his head cleared the barrel, interrupting her inspection of the company. His body leaning forward over to reach her own form of transport, his gaze examining her. Due to the fact he floated behind her Fraylin had to twist herself carefully to see him without toppling into the river. That was a mortification she could live without thank you very much.

"Honestly Fee, all I did was dive into a river whilst encased in sturdy wooden barrels. Where was the danger" she teased back with a smile meeting his even expression.

"We fell through a pitch black cave…surrounded by sharp rocks…into water chilly enough to cause hypothermia…all the while not securely strapped to our 'sturdy barrels' providing ample opportunity to fall out and get lost in the current" he retorted validly, rising to her unintentional challenge. Fay's mouth hung open a second or two until she conceded defeat,

"Yeah touché. That's a pretty good point" she acknowledged to the smug devil who bore a grin to rival that of the pregnant lady who got the last of the ice-cream. Before he boast however, or ask for a certificate to hang up marking this occasion where for once he was right when she was wrong, Kili's cheeky tone cut in,

" _Please_ can you stop the lovey-dovey-flirty thing? I get sea-sick enough as it is" he moaned mockingly from the north-east of Fay's position. Quick as a flash Fraylin countered wearing a giant smirk,

"Oh sorry, I meant to ask you about that earlier but you were too busy being wrapped up around Tauriel's pinkie for me to get the chance" her sarcasm rolling over the resonating walls as fast as the deep blush spread up the youngest Durin's face. Neither continued the witty battle as both were startled by the girly "Ooooo" from Fili.

It was the most disconcerting sight to be seen.

There was the heir to Erebor, the crowned prince, the heartthrob of the dwarven race, the masculine warrior who effortlessly lifted weights near twice his size, body of a deity…squealing like a gossipy dwarrowdam over teacakes.

At their frightened expressions the blonde regained his senses and manly pride, offering a deep grunt and in a voice much lower than his natural pitch uttered,

"Hem, gr, what I meant was yeah Kili, you and Tauriel are one to talk". Kili's cheeks were at full capacity while he desperately bit his lips to contain his barking laugh. Fraylin was not much better as she pinched the insides of her cheeks, her eyes watering from the effort. Seeing his failure Fili growled, "Shut up".

' _That really isn't helping!_ ' Fay thought as she frantically attempted to hold herself together. Fortunately activity at the front of the group garnered her focus, instantly distracting her from her mirth.

At the lead hovered Thorin who grasped one of the stone walls holding his barrel in place and by extension the others'. They could not go anywhere until he released his anchor to the ground. About him were some spare barrels, vacant without a body to fill them. They technically did not require them but Thorin could not let them pass without also slipping into the current and away without their beloved hobbit. Catching onto his plan several of the dwarves copied his motion. Dwalin clung to the right side and Kili to the left wall allowing Thorin to shift his hands to each of their barrels so he acted like a barrier, catching any loose containers.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur queried urgently upon concluding he was not with them in another barrel. Fraylin spun her head round quickly scrutinising each barrel. ' _Did he not come with us down the slide? How is he to escape? Did he mean to set us free and stay behind? Oh because if that was his stupid plan I will climb up this cave myself and haul his idiotic ass down here…and_ _try_ _not to drown him for coming up with such a foolish notion. What a dumb escape._ ' Before Fraylin could carry on ruing the halfling's name the man himself appeared…

…then disappeared very quickly into the water. ' _Is it just me, or does he have a tendency of just appearing out of nowhere when summoned? Apparently they have been from out of the sky too. First the tree with all the spiders and now from a secret compartment above. That poor boy is gonna have concussion by the end of the month if this continues._ ' She predicted while the Baggins scrambled to the surface, filling his lungs with a large gasp of air. Luckily Nori was close enough to get a firm hold of Bilbo's jacket to pull him up a bit. Evidently grateful for the support Bilbo wrapped an arm over the edge of the Ri brother's drum and used it to remain above the water. This river was far too deep to stand in if you were the height of man, never mind a small hobbit from the Shire. Once he finally got his footing…or well 'floating', Thorin greeted proudly,

"Well done Master Baggins"

In response to such praise from their mighty leader Bilbo offered a meek wave and breathless moan. Fraylin sympathised with the poor fellow, he had other things to worry about such as not becoming a fish than to properly reply to Thorin. Her king appeared to have reached a similar conclusion as he accepted this and rotated himself to face forward.

Fraylin could help but think that the words themselves were unusual. Ever since the Azog incident back in the Misty Mountains the two had developed a great amount of respect and fondness. Thorin referred to their hobbit as Bilbo rather than 'Master Baggins', ' the halfling' or 'burglar', all of which were terms he had used previously in a derogatively manner. True there was no malice in his employment of this address however it was still peculiar. ' _Stop overanalysing things. There are more vital things to be concerned with_ ' she scolded. As if reading her mind her Adad uttered hurriedly,

"Go, come on. Let's go." The old warrior clearly was not impressed with the speed at which Thorin had turned himself about. ' _He never did have much patience._ ' Fraylin thought as she obeyed her father's command by paddling the surrounding liquid with her hands. Suddenly Thorin roared,

"Hold on!"

' _What?! I'm in a bucket! Hold onto WHAT?!_ ' Fraylin whined, ' _why would I need to ARGHHHGHHH!_ '

The answer to the beginning of her question was answered by the abrupt drop rapidly approaching them. Or rather that they were determinedly being dragged towards by the strong current.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she cried moments before the drop. The lady's eyes were squeezed shut tightly not allowing a single band of light to peek through. If she was going to fall several feet through the air with possibility of grievous injury she was not going to watch it happen on top of feeling the pain. As her container tilted over the rock ready to swan-dive over Fay dug her nails sharply into the wood praying that was enough to keep her in whatever protection it offered, no matter how minor. Her scream/ squeal marked her location during her freefall but it was cut off the moment her drum plunged forcefully through the surface, submerging her underwater. The loud splash was mixed amongst several others as the rest of the company followed suit. Opening her eyes they immediately nipped with the sting of river-water meeting her hazel orbs. Fortunately this did not last and a piercing gasp announced her re-emergence above water, catching the attention of Kili, Thorin and her father who were the sole members upright once more.

Kili stretched over to assist her gain her balance, for that really was all they could. They were drifting swiftly down unpredictable twists, bends and rapids with no form of control or management. All in all it was a pretty sucky situation. Identifying their panicked expressions she strived to alleviate their stress a tad,

"Did anybody see that? Because I **will NOT** be doing it again!" she declared resolutely earning a smile from her kin and a chuckle from the Durin sons. "Seriously the next time we get out of anywhere I expect a friggin carriage and horses. Or a pleasant walk out the gate. I could even accept an underground tunnel! But I ain't doing none of this jumping off walls, hiding barrels and floating shit-tacki mushrooms nonsense" she vowed, substituting her primary word for a more appropriate term her Adad would not scold her for. ' _Really shiitake mushrooms? Oh yeah he won't work out what you were gonna say originally. Good going genius._ ' She thought, ' _it worked didn't it_ ' another side countered petulantly, ' _and you're arguing with yourself again. Not a good sign. Very bad sign. Should stop. Now_ '.

Throughout her tirade Kili beamed. He always admired her spirit. It was a trait she shared with Fili. They could find the best or always looked on the positive side in a horrible scenario. They were a light in the dark. The scarier and more terrifying the scene the brighter they shone. Together they were blinding. The relationship between Fraylin and his khâzash reminded him of something his Amad had told him all those years ago about finding Ones and how she knew Vili, his father, was hers. She had informed him that "some of us get dipped in flat. Some in satin. Some in gloss. But every once in a while, you find someone who is…iridescent. And when you do, nothing will ever compare. That is how you know. That they are the only one for you." He hadn't really understood what she meant at the time or why his mother was so interested in paint. Fili had later told him it was what their Adad used to say. However he still failed to appreciate its worth. That was until Fay and Fili. And perhaps Tauriel. Fay's ranting was quite adorable though it was sadly cut short as Fili popped up, saw what was happening and instructed,

"Honey, not the time. You can plan a perfect get-out plan later. But right now sweetie, we need to keep moving" flashing a grin that made her heart stutter.

The strength of the river was more intense here. The force of the waterfall combined with the pull of the current sent the company hurtling down the rapids. Fay's heart went out to poor Bilbo. The little hobbit was drenched and hanging desperately onto Nori's barrel for dear life. He looked like a drowned cat. His bouncy curls were glued to his head and his fancy jacket stuck to his body providing no comfort or warmth. The rapids caused water to attack him soaking the Shireling further, as if it was possible.

The ride itself was no walk in the park. The flow of the river constantly twirl and twisted the barrels. Fraylin had not spent five minutes in this accursed raft and decided if she ever saw another barrel in her life it would be too soon. One didn't need to be prone to motion sickness to feel its affects. Additionally everyone regularly collided with one another or worse, a rocky bank before being bashed away in the rebound. Bilbo frequently had to scramble around one barrel or jump to another to avoid being pressed harshly between them. Fraylin would have advised him to climb into one of the free containers but they were all situated at the front therefore there was no way for Bilbo to access them. As if that was not enough fun to be found streams of water poured into the barrels at every turn. Fay caught a glimpse of Oin in passing, the healer sure had gained some momentum. His beard looked as though it was carrying a good gallon of liquid but still manged to cling to his face. That was quite a feat. The next to overtake her was Bombur who charged forward, Fay hazarded to guess at the same haste he could sprint at. ' _Seriously what is it with that man? You know what I don't care anymore. I give up. If he wants to break physics then fine_ ' she decided.

Their good fortune ended at the resounding boom of a horn echoed through the air alerting the guards and letting the dwarves know their time was up. They need to get out of here immediately. Thorin's eyes went wide as he tried to estimate the distance between them and the gate. If they could just get past that obstacle then the elves could not halt them. He could tell that in their current predicament they were not going to make it. Frantically paddling his hands and leaning towards the gate in hopes of increasing their speed the king bellowed,

"HURRY!"

From behind at the palace several wood-elves charged out, bows in hand ready to attack should one of the company retaliate violently. Fraylin couldn't withhold her eye-roll, ' _Could every race besides our try NOT TO KILL . !_ ' she raged channelling her anger into her arm movements, ' _Please don't let me be shot by a drunk elf. That would be so embarrassing. I'd never live it down_ ' she implored.

Fraylin flickered her gaze between the gate and the sprinting elf that was dashing towards the lever. That man had some skills... that and he was freakishly tall. How he was not suffering from altitude sickness from way up there was beyond Fraylin. He was covering at least 3 paces of Fay's in one step. The company were going to be stuck on the wrong side of the metal. They couldn't fail, not now. Not when they were so close! The elf oblivious to the dwarrowdam's pleas continued to hop up the set of stair which ended inches from the handle.

"NOOO!" their leader exclaimed sensing their imminent failure while his body disappeared under the shadow of the gate. The Erebor king was scarcely 4 feet from freedom.

Alas fate had chosen to ignore Fraylin's prayers and Thorin's outburst as the guard tugged determinedly on the wooden lever and the iron gates met in the middle. Thorin crashed into the bars. There was no weakness to exploit. They were impenetrable. The dwarven king vented his rage by shaking the metal rods angrily. With that the company were sealed into the woodland realm. ' _There's no escape. That was our final shot. The elves will no doubt locked us up tighter than they had been before. Furthermore Bilbo will also be incarcerated leaving no loophole to exploit. We really will be stuck here until Thorin accepts Thranduil's deal which would be….hrmm let me think…never._ ' Peeking over to the burglar she could feel guilt swarm through her. Poor Bilbo never really signed up for this, he doesn't deserve it. He has a life back in Bag-End. He has outrageous relatives he has to deal with. He has dramas to gossip about. He has so much left to do rather than rot in a cell without any hope of leaving. _He has a_ _home_. Something the dwarves didn't have to miss in the first place.

Barrels were piling up against one another. Thorin, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin were stuck at the point. Each could touch the object preventing them from getting out of this awful forest and leading to Esgaroth, also known as Lake-town. Every rider bore an expression of defeat. Obviously they all had drawn the same conclusion as Fraylin. Even their optimist hobbit looked desolate. Fraylin was sandwiched in the middle of Fili and Kili just outside the tunnel, meaning she could see the triumphant smirks of the wood-elves as they unsheathed their blades with the accompanying hiss of the metal.

Suddenly one of the elvish guards crumbled with an unknown force and toppled to the ground. Once he had landed harshly against the stone Fraylin could see the source of his downfall. Firmly embedded and protruding from his back was a black arrow with dirty tuffs acting as fletching.

Orcs.

Confirming their presence the offending creature appeared over the wall, a sick satisfaction of what he's done evident. Fear gripped the members who could see the new threat. Thorin could only watch as the young faces before him adopted a petrified expression. He could deduce it was a new threat through not the elves. This was something more dangerous. The tightening of Kili's jaw and the quick shuffle from Fili as he tried to get closer or in front of Fraylin. The boys only acted such a way when the enemy had no morals. They had done this in Goblintown and they had performed the same gesture with the wargs just outside Rivendell.

Fay's eyes met her kins' baffled ones. With a raised brow Dwalin inquired about the sudden change in her demeanour. Her mouth formed the words 'orcs' at precisely the same second a horrifying roar ripped through the air striking terror into the company. Another cry of pain was torn from one of the remaining gates-man. His lifeless form toppling over the edge and into the water surrounding the floating company. The very elf Fraylin had silently praised for his running skills was no longer breathing.

"WATCH OUT! THERES ORCS!" Bofur cried as the elf shoved barrels aside in its quest to hit the floor.

This was not good. Orcs in general were 'not good' but their current predicament it really was 'not good'. First off, they were pinned in tiny barrels that provided little defence. Secondly they were unarmed. Thirdly the elves were too far away for immediate assistance. The river lead out the back way of the palace meaning they had to run around from the front and across the extensive land between them and the palace. There were only a few guards standing on the gate, nowhere near a match for the group of orcs descending upon them, heck they had practically been dispatched already. Fourthly it meant the company were still being hunted, any advance they had gained from Beorn's efforts was gone. Finally Fraylin was exposed. Dwarrowdams were protected and every race knew this, especially the orcs who utilized this fact whenever they could. They needed to get out here _now_ , or at least arm themselves so they had a fighting chance.

Fraylin steeled herself and straightened her spine. She didn't let the trolls, wargs, goblins or Azog frighten her and she'd be damned if she let this twisted sadist scare her. Hence her walls went up and her sarcasm came raring to the surface. ' _Oh why don't you come on in and join the party. Mahal we have Dwarves, Hobbits, Elves and now Orcs. Did someone call the Goblins and Trolls? We wouldn't want them to feel left out! Ah well at the next get-together we'll be sure to send an invitation_ ' she complained, mockery dripping from each word. Clenching her hands into a firm weapon she prepared herself for the orcs assault. ' _We'll see how well he's smiling once my fist has kissed it. I'll go all out on your donkey ass, restructure your face_ ' she vowed her knuckles turning white, pepping herself up. The others went through a similar process readying themselves.

More orcs clambered over the high wall fighting with the startled elves. Despite their training and talents they were no equal to the sheer numbers of those foul beasts constantly scaling over the gate. They used their strength to shove the guards off the edge either into the water or onto the bank where several orcs awaited. The disgusting creatures grunted with each attack. None of them had reached the company yet but it was only a matter of time, each second that passed there was one less guard impeding their fight to the dwarves.

Fraylin performed a quick sweep of the area all the company were reared and set to go. She located Bilbo hidden a few barrels behind her, staring aghast at the slaughter above him. His arms desperately clung to Nori's barrel. Fortunately Fili, Kili and Fraylin floated in front of him and could offer a line of defence for the inexperienced hobbit. Nothing was going to touch him and Fraylin was determined to make sure of it.

Finally the first orc managed to slip passed the last of the guards and dived towards the gathered company. His legs cycled rapidly as if running through the fall to get there faster, his arms waved manically, his filthy sword slashing dangerously, cutting through the surroundings trying to hit any and everything. One well-aimed blow by Kili to the gut winded the orc causing him to tuck in on himself stopping him from get too close to catch anyone. He bombed into the water sinking beneath the surface. Oin quickly snatched his weapon and stabbed him ending the threat.

"Looks like you aren't so useless after all" Fili quipped to his brother earning a snort from the brunette.

"Seriously? You are going-" Fraylin began before dispatching of another orc by twisting his blade in on himself and stealing the weapon, "to do this now?" Both Durin sons grinned at her but remained silent. "That's a yes then" she concluded aloud. After years of dealing with them she could read certain things. Turning around to Fili she aided him kill another piece of vermin by hurtling her blade passed her love and burring it in the orc's chest, when a nauseating grumble boomed through the land. Automatically translating the black-speech out of habit and practice Fraylin heard,

" _Slay them all!_ " the lady gulp and met Thorin's questioning face. Instead of translating as he clearly requested she shook her head despondently. This was not something to say in the middle of an uneven battle. She would not squash the courage of the company, not when they needed it more than ever. Accepting her logic Thorin returned his focus to his immediate surroundings and tried as best he could from that angle to support Dwalin's endeavour to drown one of their attacks and bellowed,

"GET UNDER THE BRIDGE" where it was evidently safer from skyward assaults. The leader knew it was a futile piece of advice for there simply was no room for more of the company, empty barrels and a few members already occupied the limited space. But he could not sit aside and do nothing while his people were under attack.

To Fay's amazement Bilbo, the peaceful little hobbit from Bag-End stabbed an orc determinedly saving her. She had noticed the beast's approach and had been about to strike when a blue metal beat her to it and lodged itself in her attack. Fay couldn't help but smile, despite the inappropriateness of the situation, ' _he saved someone_ ', thinking back to her conversation all those nights ago at Rivendell, ' _he saved me_ '. With a grateful nod both parties got back to their own tasks.

In the background she could hear Oin and Gloin comparing 'scores'. The red-haired dwarf was winning with "three" until Ori squeaked an impressive "five!" considering the fight had barely begun. Both warriors had stared wide-eyed at the youngest member. ' _Well who'd have thought it_ ' Fay smiled, pride seeping in. She remembered when the wee lad would get lost for hours in the library, too scared to climb to the top of that ladders to retrieve the books he wanted meaning the lady would do it instead.

Having disposed of her most recent attacker Fay stretched slightly to try and find their leader who had commanded the vile order. Up on the rocks a short distance from the river stood the largest orc Fraylin had ever seen. This was Bolg. Fearsome Gundabad orc commander. There were rumours of his horrors but that was what Fraylin had believed them to be…stories. After all who would have thought some creature on middle-earth bore Azog, of all people, a son! Yet here before her stood the proof. He had a striking resemblance to Azog in his pale white skin, his revolting features, his broad and muscular build and his dominating stance. He evidently was bred for this role. He was the one calling the shots. If he was down the orcs' campaign here would crumble. If she could just get to him somehow. Distract him or take his focus away from the company it would make the orcs retreat to him to help protect him in a 'noble sacrifice'.

Bringing her from her thoughts was a hard shake of her barrel from the falling body of an orc her Adad had violently elbowed in the neck sending the body careening away from the warrior. He offered an apologetic look then moved to the next target. Fraylin did not envy that mysterious victim, her father was really into his workout right now and he was pissed at having his plans spoiled. Put it this way, he had a lot of anger to vent and a preference for concaving faces. Fili was on Fraylin's side vigorously planting his knuckles into the orc that had an abundance of idiocy for get close enough for the prince to establish a strong grip of him.

Fraylin was about to return to her previous occupation when Kili's idleness caught her gaze. It was a lazy idleness, or a lost one. It was a plotting one. She had known the trouble-maker long enough to know when he was planning a prank or scheming stunt against someone. He was wearing the same expression now and as there was no one to prank nor was it the appropriate time for such an activity it could only mean one thing. He was going to do something stupid. His eyes were settled on the wooden lever that was hoisted high in the air from the deceased elf's last command.

"Kili" she warned, a single brow arching in caution, "Don't you dare do what I think you are thinki-" her threats were for naught as the prince gave her an apologetic yet rebellious smile then leapt up out of his barrel. How he accomplished such an expression was baffling but not unheard of for the devious little devil. He hopped from left to right, zig-zagging across the barrels like stepping stones, while the others were too distracted in battle, until he leapt onto the lower gate. Immediately he was met with an enthusiastic orc, clearly excited at the prospect of a kill. Ducking down he dodged the revolting orc's swing and entered into a series of evasive manoeuvres.

' _Mahal. I am going to_ _ **kill**_ _him myself_ ' Fay sworn hoisting herself up to the entrance of her barrel. "Bilbo!" she called snapping the hobbit's attention to her, "Your sword" she requested. Instantly answering her appeal he tossed the small weapon to her, somehow keeping afloat in the effort. Catching it she directly set about following that moron she called Kili. ' _What an idiot_ ' she fumed, jumping to the next step, ' _oh yes I am so smart I will just run directly towards the threat with no weapons and look all heroic while I get myself murdered. Honestly! And Fili is the blonde heir,_ _really?!_ ' Landing beside the brunette she beheaded his attacker, removing the distraction so the blithering numpty whom she charged to rescue could fully appreciate her "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you" glare. She had worked on hard on it and no orc was going to make Kili miss it. The dwarf sheepishly met her furious hazel eyes,

"Fay, look" he was interrupted however when Fraylin cut in and by the arrival of another enemy.

"Don't you 'Fay' me" she began, casually disarming her opponent with hardly a glance in that direction. In fact most of her energy was planted on Kili. Goes to show how well-trained she was that she could actually fight expertly, and with exceptional talent with her eyes closed. Throwing the newly acquire spear to the weapon-less company she continued her tone admonishing, "Kili, son of Vili. Pray, what _precisely_ went through your mind when you concocted this reckless plan? If any thoughts occurred at all!" Kicking the deceased foe aside with minimal effort Fay then stabbed an orc who had been creeping up behind the prince unnoticed, making him release a dying moan of pain, then he too joined his companions at the bottom of the river bed. Deciding blunt honesty was his best chance at survival and for her to agree to his plot Kili revealed,

"If I can get to the lever" he started as Dwalin bellowed "Kili" passing up a long sword to fight with, allowing the Durin son to defeat an oncoming enemy, "I can open the gates so we can get out of here." Her withering glare pulled a further confession of, "and the weapon part…may have slipped my mind" he mumbled his eyes looking anywhere but her own.

"Fine. But you are still an idiot" she declared causing a shit-eating smirk to grow rapidly across the younger dwarf's face. ' _It is a plan, and the only one we've got. But the smug grin_ '. "You head on up and pull the lever. I'll cover you".

Fraylin and Kili moved alongside each other fighting any adversary who jumped in their path. Fraylin acquired an additional two swords to use herself meaning she could return Bilbo's trust weapon which he clearly craved fro as shown by his relief once it was back in his hand. The pair had trained several times in the past that the creatures stood no chance. Each knew their partner's strike and compensated accordingly. Wherever Fraylin faltered or missed, Kili was there to pick up the slack and visa-versa. The duo were advancing up the stairs when out of her peripheral vision Fraylin spotted movement, reacting out of instinct she drew her blade up to Kili's side making the travelling blur rebound off the metal. Upon further inspection the dwarves realised Fraylin had prevented an arrow hitting the prince with her blade. It was a move Kili had employed in their fleeing of Goblintown. Evidently the brunette realised the same thing staring triumphantly at his saviour.

"Not a word" she growled before he could say 'I told you so'. Despite this his cat-that-got-the-canary smirk was in full force. Narrowing her eyes she ordered, "Oh spit out the damn canary" pulling a laugh from the amused heir. He always found humour in the strangest of times. There was no time to scold him further when another arrow flew past them and into a nearby brick. ' _Oh now he's done it. That monster is_ _dead_ ' she agreed mentally signing his death certificate. A quick nod of understanding from Kili and she sprinted away towards the soon-to-be-beheaded archer who was fumbling to nock another projectile.

The speed at which she leapt over the boulder meant Fraylin may as well have been flying. She remained airborne as she delivered her blade to the orc's skull. The momentum of her landing creating a firm thud of her dwarvish boots meeting the unrelenting earth. Arriving at the archers' row she hurriedly ceased their assaults with her acquired sharp instruments. Once all were disposed of she was preparing to return to Kili's side so that she would be there to hop into a barrel when her weapon instinctively blocked a side attack. Twisting violently, fuelling her movements into her swing Fraylin met the face of her latest rival. Greeting her with a repulsive smile, highlighting his yellow rotting teeth, each one sharp angular triangles…was Bolg.

His towering stature hovered above her, dwarfing her smaller frame. His primary weapon dripped with the blood of fallen elves. The callous glint in his chilling eyes was more prevalent at the sight of new prey. Witnessing Fraylin's gulp of trepidation the commander's grin deepened, revealing more of his carnivorous fangs, his pasty pale skin wrinkling further obviously delighted with the feelings his presence invoked. Fay's veins were ice. This could not be happening. Of course fate had the best timing and chose this moment to verify it as fact and not some distressing nightmare when her powerful strike clashed with the metal slices sticking out of his impressive torso. She could see where skin had re-grown around the intruding material over the years. The dwarrowdam had to confess it was an effective armour even though it was barbaric, painful and twisted to inflict on a warrior. ' _Seriously?! Metal shards embedded in his chest for armour?! Doesn't that hurt?!_ ' The clang of metal meeting metal vibrated back to the company.

"FRAYLIN RUN!" Fili thundered, fear detectable in his cry when he found out who she was facing.

The failed attack must have amused Bolg for he started to chuckle. It was not a merry chuckle like Bofur's. Or a secretly pleased and delighted chuckle like her uncle Balin's. Mahal it wasn't even a polite chuckle she had seen Thorin employ at tedious royal parties where he is forced to be charming and civil to the vampire-ish gold-diggers (of the unmarried dwarrowdam variety not actual miners). This chuckle was a deep unsettling sound contributing greatly to the warrior's persona. The rumble of his chest visible as the flakes or steel shook too. Swishing his covered sword back at her he hissed in black speech. Taunting her, cruelty and disdain dripping from each syllable,

" _Fraylin is it? Never had a female dwarf before? Perhaps I should cut off your head and mount it on my wall?_ " It was obviously a scare-tactic the leader utilised. So few races understood black-speech that the unknowingness of it all increases the terror tenfold. Apparently he had not expected a lady like Fraylin. Blocking his blow shifted into a stronger stance, stealing the momentum of his attack and utilising it in her own incursion. His surprise was evident when she spat,

" _That would require you being better than me. To assume such falsehoods is your mistake. To underestimate me however would be to your misfortune._ " Sparks flashed as their weapons moulded together, her steely hazel eyes determined she said, " _I am not afraid of you…you are nothing but scraps of an orc glued together._ " His face took on a fury Fraylin had scarce seen in her life, the angry contours of his face creating dark shadows which only added to his fearsome appearance.

Fraylin scarcely dodged his blade which travelled at ferocious speed to the sound of his enraged roar. The heavy clang of their swords meeting sent shockwaves tearing through the trees. Her arms maintaining the firm cross of her weapons to block Bolg's downward smash were in agony. The weight he was burdening his blade with was incredible. Fraylin needed to get out of this hold now, she could not support it much longer. Sliding one sword free she swiped his at his legs and twirled out of the way of his attack. Bolg, expecting such an ambush jumped back escaping her slash.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" she heard Fili call desperately to her. Amongst the voices she could hear her father trying to calm him, and stop him getting out of his own barrel. It would not do to have all the company out, for when Kili pulled the lever some would be left behind. It had to be just Kili and Fraylin.

Bolg and Fraylin prowled in a small circle each one sizing the other up. Out of the corner of her eye Fraylin could see the elves sprinting and firing arrows at the orcs near them. They were getting within the vicinity but not yet close enough to help her. Kili was on the steps tackling a particularly stubborn orc. Behind him lay the bodies he had slain, due to the considerable pile up those foes had not been too difficult. To Fraylin's right she could see an eager orc charging towards her, his spear aimed and ready to hit her. Fraylin was about to duck down, hold her sword steady and perform a quick circle chopping him at the knees when an axe spiralled passed landing squarely in the adversary's torso, extracting a pained squeak then making the orc drop to the ground. Tracing the throw back Fay found her uncle, he offered a brief nod, grin and a swift wink then focused on the newest arrival.

" _You brainless wench!_ " Bolg spluttered the usual chokes and rough phonetics of the Dark Tongue of Mordor marking his speech. " _You truly believe that_ _you_ _, a skill-less broad could defeat me, greatest commander of Gundabad, Son and heir of Azog the Defiler? Just how moronic are you?_ " he jibed making Fay's blood boil.

Leaping into attack she thundered " _Perhaps I should show you instead!_ " The lady realised too late that this had been Bolg plan. Tackling his upper body to the ground she only remained on top for a few seconds until Bolg crushed her unarmoured body against the jagged fragments. Both her weapons pinned between two of the shards. A hurt cry was torn from her throat while Bolg sneered above her, his left forearm pressing down on her windpipe cutting off her natural call for help, the blade in his other hand blade rising preparing to dive down. She could distantly hear Fili and Dwalin yelling out, rage and upset tones evident in their voice.

' _You will not die here. Not today. You are going to get to that mountain, slay Smaug and find Amad's room. You will not be killed by this monster._ ' Gathering all her dwindling strength Fraylin embedded her knee in Bolg groin gaining a groan from him causing his hold to weaken momentarily. Seizing the opportunity she elbowed the left side of his skull shoving the heavy weight off of her. Bolg's sword came crashing down to her, with barely a second to spare the dwarrowdam's blades intercepted it. Keeping the swords locked together Bolg started to lowered himself again, that disgusting smirk present again. Before he could get too within a distance for her to smell his revolting odour, though having said that his stench could probably cover a mile, Fraylin pulled her knees to her chest and bucked his oppressive mass of her with a harsh shove of her feet.

Quick as she possibly could Fraylin arose to her feet, she and her blade ready to cut through the air and destroy the foul beast when a sound Fraylin never wished to hear again broke through the atmosphere.

Sometimes there are moments. Moments people can't explain. Moments where the world stop spinning, where all noise is blanked out, movement is dulled down to a halt, where something suddenly becomes clear and people instantly _know_ some disaster has occurred despite not seeing it. Mothers with children can sense when one is injured. Brothers _know_ when the others need them. Sisters can sense when the other needs to talk or unload their feelings. An instinctual sibling bond. There are studies that suggest people are connected. That there is this bond people tap into occasionally when urgently needed.

That was what Fraylin felt like, milliseconds prior to,

"KILI!"

Fili's voice held such fear and dread. Something bad had happened, _really_ bad. Forgetting all else Fay breathed, "No" her head whipped round to find that brunette trouble-maker.

He stood in shock, one foot off the ground obviously pausing mid-sprint. His customary cheeky smirk was nowhere to be located. The characteristic tug of his mouth was missing and the cheerful twinkle in his eyes that would have the sternest of people grinning was gone. Protruding from his right thigh a long pitch black arrow was situated. His left hand clutched at the lever, the agony and effort in his face clearly displaying his struggles in tugging it down and opening the gate. His muscles gave out and he collapsed unceremoniously to the floor, the force of gravity pushing upon him combined with the momentum making him bounce marginally from the stone. His body cruelly smashed against the hard rock, unsympathetic to Kili's pain. The most heart-breaking part was his high scream of agony. Fraylin hadn't heard him make that noise since he was little and those older bullies beat him up when he lacked proper training. It was a gut-wrenching sound she had never desired to hear and certainly not now.

The present came crashing back to her when a deep rumble beside her and a reflective glint of light against metal stabbed her eye. She had forgotten about Bolg. Acting on adrenaline Fay shifted to her right hurriedly to dodge his swipe. Her body was clear by a few milliseconds when the blade chopped where she had been previously. She had almost made it without loss. Despite her evasive manoeuvres Bolg managed to catch the ends of her hair with his sharp weapon, shedding the last couple inches from her and sending them slowly to the earth. The trimmings of her chestnut locks breezed leisurely through the air and decorated the stone beneath. Her eyes were ablaze with a barely contained wrath as they flicked between her beloved curls and the beast that had separated them.

Bolg bore the worst smirk to date. He knew exactly what hair meant to dwarves and that his actions were considered a sinful violation. The pride in his face made Fraylin sick. He rested his arm slightly, admiring his handiwork.

' _This is too much. First Kili is down, and now this_ _ **bastard**_ _chops my hair! "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Well whoever said that never met a scorned woman who received an unwanted and hideous trim. It's time to end this_ '. She promised resolutely.

A blood-curdling scream pierce everyone's ears, echoing and rolling beyond the hills and trees of Mirkwood. Most of the orcs instinctively covered their ears to filter out the shrill pitch. The company froze as they knew who that voice belonged to and there were few reasons Fraylin ever employed it. All eyes were drawn to the commander and dwarrowdam.

Dwalin noted the ghastly satisfaction of Bolg and his reason for being so. But he also noted that this moron wasn't going to know what hit him. That boy needed shields, at least three body-guards, his weapons raised and most importantly he needed to have starting fleeing five minutes ago.

In retaliation Fraylin pounced. Bolg had no clue what had happened until it was too late. Her blade sliced through the air faster than ever before. The cool metal broke his skin on the right side of his face leaving a deep, thick cut which was destined to leave an ugly and mutilating scar. Blood was already pouring out of the wound at an alarming rate. He had no time to focus on that however when a solid elbow to his left side of his skull knocked him stumbling backwards. Fraylin had diverted the momentum from her swing to her backwards blow, using the same arm she had slashed him with to push him away.

Bolg was not free for long when a roundhouse kick ploughed him to the ground, burying his rotting teeth into the dirt, causing several cracks to snap out of the near-invincible leader. Fraylin advanced on her fallen enemy. All his had taken less that twenty seconds. She had scarcely seen her moves never mind outsiders. Bolg was rolling onto his back with an agonising groan, blood trickling out his cut and through the gaps of his teeth and passed his chin. Meanwhile the dwarrowdam flicked her wrist, angling the sword to point downwards, ready to pin this creature to the floor and finish his breathing permanently.

The sharp whistle of an arrow flying past her ear and into an orc charging toward the fallen Kili halted her movements.

The elves are here. Fraylin didn't have time to kill him and escape, she needed to get moving now lest the wood-elves get a hold of her. Besides Kili needed her and that was enough to push her body past the crumbled commander. Sprinting pass the piles of dead elves and orcs Fraylin made for the gate.

Her hand gripped the coarse rock as she hoisted her body up and hopped over it with a mere flick of her wrist. Arrows continued to shoot past her form, all of them hitting their targeted orcs directly in a fatal area. At least Fraylin hoped they were targeting the orcs. She didn't fancy being a form of target practice right now. She had dealt with enough this last ten minutes and it still isn't over.

" _Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!_ " Bolg instructed evidently back on his feet following his encounter with Fraylin.

' _Tauriel_ ' her mind breathed, ' _I could kiss that woman!_ ' she praised, relief flooding her body. Another point occurred to her though when she realised Bolg had singled her out. She must be ahead of her division. She's alone. Fraylin refused to let any harm come the elf she dared to deem an ally and friend.

" _Hoy fat-arse!_ " she called looking back over her shoulder to the furious commander, " _gonna send your minions after an_ _elf?!_ _Are you too chicken to finish what you started?_ " she goaded further jumping round a fallen tree, dodging still bodies. " _Bolg, mighty Gundabad commander defeated by a dwarrowdam_ ".

Her final mocking sneer had done it. Bolg marched furiously in her direction. His stampede violently shoving aside any in his path, be they friend or foe. A deep growl dominating his tone he claimed,

" _The brunette wench is_ _ **mine**_ ". Bringing his bow out he took aim and fired repeatedly.

' _Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap_ ' Fraylin cursed as she dived and ran to avoid his projectiles. Fortunately he was a terrible shot with a moving target. The nearest one had missed her by a good few feet.

The dwarrowdam could see Kili much better now as she got closer and closer. She could identify his admiring gaze on a form behind her. ' _Well that's where Tauriel is then. But really now? Hardly the time Kee!_ ' she though alighting on the gate with a loud thud, the opposite side of the lever to him. Using his upper-body strength he hauled himself up with the steps, scrambling towards the lever. With a sudden lunge forward he landed on the wooden beam making the iron gates open and release the floating company below.

The effort obviously using everything in him, the prince fell solidly to the ground, another moan of anguish breaking from him. Fraylin was by his side in an instant. Tapping his face repeatedly she tried to get him to open his pinched eyes,

"Kee come on! Wake up. We have to go! Come on!" hoisting his arm above her shoulder and lifting him to his feet Fraylin carried most of the heir's weight. In her panic her brain-mouth filter took a brief respite, "Mahal what have you been eating? People lose weight on a quest you numpty not gain it". Her unintended outburst garnered a small snort and chuckle which made her humiliation worth-while. She took a step towards the edge dragging him with her, "Come on tubsy".

When she arrived she found a problem.

Quite a large problem.

Or a problematic problem, though that is generally what all problems are but this was extremely problematic.

There was only one empty barrel.

In the chaos surrounding their escape and unlocking the gate Fili had only managed to save one container. Dwalin and the others had been pushed past the fall by the current before they could do anything. It really was amazing Fili had the presence of mind to do this. Fay quickly made some deductions and plotted several schemes in her mind all in the couple seconds they had been loitering there. The elves were coming and more orcs were fleeing/chasing this direction. Something had to be done this second. Kili, seeing her thought processing protested,

"No Fay. Go! Get out of here, I'll be fine" he declared whole-heartedly trying to push her off the ledge but his depleted energy and weakening state meant his endeavours had no effect.

Gulping and taking a deep breath Fay met Kili's worried expression.

"I'm sorry" was all she said before shoving him off her and over the bridge into the awaiting barrel. The black body of the arrow embedded in Kili's thigh snapped making the heir cry out. The sudden force of Kili's landing liberated the barrel from Fili's hold and by extension loosened Fili's grasp of the side causing both Durin sons to go hurtling off down the river.

Their exclamations of "FAY" and "NO!" were unheard as Fraylin looked up to the oncoming circus of wood-elves and bloodthirsty orcs.

' _Well this will be fun._ ' Her sarcasm coming out to play, ' _Tag anyone?_ '

* * *

 **AN/** there how was that? They are out of Mirkwood…well sort off. I apologise for ending it on a semi-cliff-hanger. I had intended to do the whole scene including the river bit and getting to the beach but the chapter is extraordinarily long for my usual count. Plus I haven't done a good cliff-hanger in a while. That and I have no time but wanted to update this week. I confess I was so looking forward to this scene. I always loved it and the film adaptation is marvellous. Hopefully this meets everyone's aspirations. I was thinking at the start of the next chapter or the one after I may cover Dwalin and Fili's thoughts during the gate scene in a similar way to what I did back in Goblintown? If no one agrees I'll just leave it be, but it's an idea. Also I know Bolg is the one who get Kili in the leg but I wanted him and Fay to have a confrontation which meant I had to switch that up a bit, forgive me for it please. Please leave a review! Thank you and see you at the next update :) Good job if you spotted the quotes from 'Flipped' and 'POTC'. I always loved them :) Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was in a rush and wanted to get it done so haven't edited it fully. Will do better next time I swear!  
 **Live4dancing-** Thanks again for another fabulous review! I was never much of a writer when I was younger so this praise really gives me confidence and reassurance. :)  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Cheers! I worked hard on it. I was worried it'd be boring as they never really moved anywhere while trapped in their cells. I didn't want it to be boring. Now at least there was some action in this chapter. What are your thoughts? :)  
 **Nanshi33-** you are thanking me? I should be thanking you for the lovely review. I constantly worry when I post them, in case they are dull or terrible. I love reviews so thank you for posting one! Please feel free to carry on doing so :) I am so glad I managed to make you feel a bit better, nothing worse than being bored with the flu. Hopefully it has passed now? If not I hope this chapter makes you laugh.  
 **readergirl4985-** Thanks for another unbelievable review. I really love to hear people's thoughts. I confess my pal said something like that when I met up with her so she'll have to take the credit for the Aunt Mary line. I loved it so much I had to share it :) I was hoping to create that image, my sugar-dazed mind found the idea hilarious!  
 **animexchick-** Thanks for the review! I always like getting one from you as you leave such wonderful comments and nice long paragraphs for me to enjoy :) evidently this chapter answers your Kili or Fay gets shot question. Thoughts? I did consider having Fay take the arrow but then the consequences would affect the vague plotline I have going on. :)  
 **electrogirl88-** Thanks for the review! Hopefully this chapter was as good as expected? Let me know your thoughts I am kinda worried I rambled on a bit.  
 **Dare queen-** thanks for the review and I am so happy you approve of the last chapter. Here's to hoping this one is as good?


	27. Different Perspectives And Right Hooks

**AN/** here is the other half. Enjoy it my lovelies and let me know what you think in a review! As always I own nothing…it's quite tragic really but ah well. Just a heads up, I really struggled with the back and forth between Dwalin and Fili's point of view so if you have difficulty following it blame me. I kept wanting to write each bit then when I was half way through one I would have a line or thought pop in for the other. I was getting whiplash with all the to and fro my mind was doing haha. Hopefully it was all smoothed out and flows alright. Apologies if the first half of this is repetitive to you. Additionally this is mostly a Fili and Dwalin chapter, very little of Fay herself.

* * *

Dwalin loved this. There was no better way to let out ones stress than by beating orc scum. That and his limbs had been aching for a fight all those hours locked in a cell. His blood was pulsing, his knuckles popping with excitement as he ploughed another enemy down. The warrior would often get lost in his own battle while the rest of it faded into the background. But that was before Fraylin.

Ever since she was old enough to join him on convoys and jobs out of Ered Luin, where danger lurked and foes would jump out of bushes for a fight, the father's paternal instincts subconsciously kept an ear open for her voice, her battle cries, and eye on her talented footwork and powerful swings. He was truly proud of what she had become. Sure it was perhaps not the life planned for her at birth, nor the life it should have been had Frida prevailed and taught Fay the way of a proper genteel lady…not that his wife much cared those greedy ends of society. In fact Fraylin would likely still have grown into what she is today with Frida's guidance. He could hear his daughter questioning her suitor and old friend as to their timing in regards to humorous comments. He was inclined to agree with her, duels were not the places to get distracted by witty retorts. It diverts one's focus and could be the cost of life. Having said that the old soldier couldn't help but note when he trained those two heirs talking made them mightier warriors. They were always better together than apart. He had no clue what one would do should the other be taken from their side. It was a hypothetical he never wished to experience nor a question he desired to receive an answer for.

Suddenly an orc leapt down from behind attempting to strangle Dwalin. ' _Fool_ ' he declared grasping for his shoulder and embedding his elbow in the foe's throat throwing his body across the water. The orcs body collided with his daughter's container making her shake precariously for a brief second. Meeting her startled gaze he offered an apologetic expression and pulling out the "you-love-your-old-man-really" card awaiting the usual press of her lips to conceal her amusement. ' _She won't be mad, she knows what I am like._ ' His child always was like that. She could read her old dad like the back of her hand. She knew everything about him and still loved him unconditionally. It was obvious she forgave the blunt force the moment she saw him. ' _How I created such a dwarrowdam is beyond me. Clearly takes considerably after her mother. I don't deserve such a daughter. I may not be the greatest role model, or take her to the fanciest locations or give her everything she desires in this earth, but I sure do the best I can to be worthy of calling her my own flesh and blood. And one thing I can do is protect her so hand me a damn orc to concave. I'll show him the bumps of my knuckles_ ' he prepped himself latching onto another adversary hurriedly.

Defeating the creature swiftly he prepared to take down another when a rock of his barrel made him look up. There strutting across the river was Kili. ' _The thoughtless dolt! He'll be fixing to get himself killed! Rushing up there without a weapon?! Was he born with brain and lost it or did he never have one in the first place!_ ' he ranted tackling his latest opponent into the water, grappling for his blade. Evidently his daughter had similar thoughts as she called,

"Bilbo! Your sword" with the accompanying pat sound as she caught the elvish weapon. The father had to secure his hands tightly around the orc's neck as he maintained his pressure, keeping the vile beast underwater for the last few seconds. Closing his eyes briefly and inhaling deeply the warrior thought, ' _tell me she isn't. She wouldn't. She knows full well how reckless such a venture is. Ah who the hell am I kidding, Kili is up there in danger. Neither hell nor high water could keep her put_ ' he concluded while fate confirmed his suspicions by rocking his barrel once more as Fay charged after the brunette prince. ' _These sons of Durin! More trouble than their worth. But on the plus side at least she fell in love with the brighter one. Don't know how I'd cope with such a silly son in law. Honestly! They call Fili the blonde one_ ' he raved as his ear twitched to catch Fraylin's admonishment of the royal buffoon. Finally his rival's body ceased twitching. Snatching the long sword he instantly spun around to find his child and the unlucky victim of her scolding. He had been on that front before, it was not a comfortable battlefield to be on the losing side of. That woman could obliterate you without laying a finger on your person. Another trait her mother saw fit to bless her with, for which the father was infinitely grateful. The least Dwalin could do was offer a weapon to defend himself with should Fraylin get too pissed. He supposed the blade would be handy for the orcs too, but it was mostly for his protection against Fraylin.

"Kili" he called tossing the weapon through the air directly into the heir's hand. Being the trained dwarf Dwalin had taught him to be, Kili immediately set about dispatching an orc who came crawling.

Fili watched anxiously as his brother then his darling love skipped out of their rafts and onto the stone gate. He knew what they were doing. He had always been able to read Kili, it was obvious he rushed out to open the gate. It was the company's best hope. And Fraylin…well Fay being the protective and loving soul she is had ran after Kili to guard him. The dumb monkey had jumped onto the gate without a sword. How he had made it past childhood really was a mystery. It was a good think he had good looks for if his love-life depended on his brains alone poor Kili would probably miss out for his common sense had the terrible habit of wandering off at the worst of times. The eldest Durin brother chuckled with amusement as his lady sternly told Kee off while easily beating an orc to death without half a glance. ' _Mahal I love her_ ' he thought making a smile tug at his lips, ' _she doesn't know a fraction of what she does to me_ '.

Overhearing Kili's plan Dwalin was inclined to agree. It was their sole way out of here and it was best plan they had. He was preparing to hop out of his own barrel to assist the young'uns when he met his khâzash's glare. That would be a firm "no" and "Stay where you are" if ever he saw one.

"The more of us out there, the higher the probability of one of us being left behind. Trust them khâzash. They can do this" Balin advised obviously having overheard and concluded the same things as Dwalin. The father opened his mouth to protest. Fraylin was his only child and he would always be there for her whether she needed him or not. It couldn't hurt to have an extra sword right? He was about to voice these reasons when the white-haired councillor pressed, "Trust _her_ " hitting the nail on the head. For that was what it always was with Dwalin. He was a man with a baby girl who had grown up too fast. He frequently forgot that. Fraylin was an accomplished lady…granted not in the traditional meaning of accomplished but nonetheless skilled. He had to let her do this. Resettling in his drum the warrior continued his occupation of pummelling enemies into dust. Though he kept an ear alert for any cries for help.

Fili had had similar notions as Dwalin, but Balin was right as always. It was too risky. Their place would better be served here anyway, by staying in a large group they attracted the most orcs meaning Kee and Fay were left with the stragglers. The blonde could tell this 'inaction' was bothering Dwalin, despite how correct Balin was. The fact the warrior was investing all his efforts into decimating any orc near rather than observe Fraylin run head long into danger. He might accept she could do it on her own but it didn't mean he could witness all the dangers swarm about her while she fought them off valiantly. Killing orcs was Dwalin's coping mechanism.

Sadly the blonde prince had not developed such a diversion meaning his worry bubbled continually as his eyes followed her flawless and beautiful movements. She fought alongside Kili for some time ago until an arrow near impaled him. Fili hadn't even seen it coming, how Fraylin stopped it was a miracle, should it have hit its intended target it would have landed firmly in Kili's side. The encounter paled Fili several shades however it only made him more appreciative for Fay's presence. The big problem arose when the two most important people in his life split up to opposite sides of the bank. Kili chased the lever while Fay went on a righteous rampage through the archers. It was impossible to lookout for both of them at the same time. Kili saw Fili's predicament, raised his brow in a "are you honestly struggling over who to watch" look and jerked his head towards Fraylin uttering,

"Watch out for your girl brother" then dodging a swipe from an orc effortlessly.

Heeding Kili's advice Fili traced Fraylin's blows and strikes. Fighting came naturally to her she had been doing it for so long. She was finishing off the final bowman when an orc came diving down on top of him. Fili thrusted his acquired blade up through his attacker making the odious beast cry out in agony as the life faded from his pitch black pupils. Tossing the body off the barrel and into the water Fili searched for a familiar head of chestnut hair when his stomach dropped and his heart jumped to his throat.

There shadowing Fraylin with their intimidating form was Bolg. Notorious Gundabad commander and fierce soldier. Stories of the horrors he had committed could be found in nearly every ton in middle earth. His reputation proceeded him and with good reason. The clatter of Fraylin's sword and Bolg's armour meeting harshly violently tugged Fili from his thoughts. Finding his voice he hoarsely cried the only thing on his mind in that moment,

"FRAYLIN RUN!"

Dwalin froze at Fili's outburst. All the nerves in his body seized up. It was like slow motion as his eyes scavenged the surrounding lands for his daughter. What danger could she be in that she would need to flee rather than fight? Fili had confidence in her abilities, she had beaten that boy in more sparring sessions than he could count. It would have to be something gravely serious for him to advise her to run. Upon locating her the father's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. Growing up Fraylin was always taller than your average girl or dwarrowdam. But seeing her standing there…so tiny in front of Bolg. He overshadowed her in every way, his height, his muscles, his broad frame, his powerful stance and his dark expression. That sick laugh was like twisting a knife in the father's gullet…complete unyielding torturous agony. No sound could be extracted from the dwarf despite how loud his ears were ringing or the volume with which his blood pulsed angrily. How could one be so numb yet in so much anguish at the same moment? This feeling was forgotten and replaced by another when the hateful creature spoke, the harsh chokes of black speech dripping from his foul tongue. Dwalin didn't know much of the language, Fay had always been the linguist, but he knew a taunt and a threat when he saw one. That was something that had no language barrier. There is a glint and a certain expression employed in such an activity. Yes, Dwalin knew precisely what was happening. Furthermore he knew how Fraylin would react.

She never took kindly to intimidations or acts of confidence where there was none or shouldn't be. It was a thing that made her so much trouble with bullies. She could never let it lie or leave them be. She would react every time. They say bullies act that way for attention…to get a rise out of that person. Well they got a reaction out of her, but it _certainly_ wasn't the desired one nor one they wished to receive again. The few broken bones, cracked ribs and bruises were an effective deterrent. The added bonus that they had been inflicted by a _girl_ provided great weight to it too. 80 years as her father he could predict a few things. ' _Please, just for once could she not retort back and antagonise the angry orc with a big sharp sword. Once? Would that be too much self-preservation and common sense to ask for?_ ' he pleaded while he waited fully confident that any second now Fraylin was going to reply in a similarly bold witty comment with an insult attached free of charge.

Sure enough the father was proven right as she uttered the dark tongue swinging her to meet Bolg's, sending sparks soaring off the joined metals. ' _I've had enough. I might not be able to leave this ridiculous barrel but I will not sit idly by while some orc tries to slay her down and take her from me._ ' The warrior decided snatching an orc from Nori's back then raising the body above him in a powerful swinging motion. The confused orc spun rapidly for a few circuits before being hurled through the air in a hammer-throw toss. It died on impact, embedding itself on a blade as the two unfortunate orcs acting as a cushion for the flying creature broke their spines being pushed unevenly to the ground.

Fili blinked repeatedly at what he had seen. Dwalin literally threw a fully sized orc across the bank and killed a further two. If there was any foolish doubt the warrior did not love his child that performance would have dispelled such thoughts. It was a display of fatherly love and protectiveness Fili could not deny being impressed by. It had such an effect it had distracted the heir from the disaster in the first hand however his fear returned when a ferocious roar and another clash of blades could be heard as Fraylin and Bolg carried on their duel.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Fili exclaimed once more, his voice more frantic and urgent than previously. Movement had returned to the prince as he scrambled to get out his barrel. Suddenly a firm hold on his shoulder tugged him back, eyes ablaze the heir glared mutinously at Dwalin who appeared equally perturbed by the scene before him. There was water in his lashes and Fili was certain it was not the river that had deposited it in the father's eyes.

"We. Can't. Leave." he pleaded beseechingly, it sounded like he voiced this to convince himself also. The blonde paid no mind to the elder's words and tried to escape his hold again. " _Please_ " he added pulling the prince down. Dwalin's face grew angry and buried the pained features from before, "You think you are the only one hurting here?! Well you're not. She is my _daughter_. You really think I am happy squatting in this bucket while _Bolg_ is fighting her? Well news flash I ain't!" with his free hand his fist met with a diving orc's face, propelling the foe back several feet with a resounding crunch without a second glance. "There is nothing more I would rather do than charge right alongside you and _annihilate_ that piece of scum. But we must remain here. The more targets for the orcs around her, the more danger she is in. By going up there we are giving more cause for the enemies to chase her. On her own she does not appear to be as big a threat. Us…staying in this compact and large gathering prove a much more tempting prospect than one female dwarf on her own. _**Do. You. Understand.**_ " He growled finally clenching his rage through his fist to get his logic through to the heir.

Fili's jaw tightened. ' _He is right. But we can't just leave her to fend for herself! She needs help! I will not lose her. I_ _can't_ _._ ' he thought.

Balin, who was situated beside Dwalin closer to the bank Fraylin was battling on, seemed to read the young Durin's mind as he declared,

"I will watch her. I am in a better position than you two to take down any who approach her. You two cover Kili. He is too close to the company to be ruled out as an easy target. Plus the reckless fool needs all the help he can get" he gesture to the brunette who was currently fighting an orc while another was preparing to leap down and join the combat. The uncle clearly decided this was reason enough and shifted his focus from the two distressed dwarves to his beloved niece. Throwing an axe quickly chopping across the distance and into an orcs chest that had been creeping up on Fraylin, the adviser nodded and directed all his energy on acting as a guard for her.

With a nod Dwalin and Fili acquiesced to the determined uncle and actively divulged all their aggression and rage into destroying any orcs who came within a five mile radius of the Erebor heir. It got to the point where there was a mountain of corpses all around the young dwarf yet the prince himself hadn't slain a single foe for the last eleven that advanced him. Kili was impressed to say the least. ' _Where are they even getting all these extra weapons from? They keep tossing them into enemies up here it's a wonder they even have time or tools to defeat any orcs who attack them_ ' he peeked quickly to his two bodyguards in time to witness Fili embedding an opponent into the stone bridge creating a firm and visible orc outline in the ancient structure. Additionally Dwalin beheaded one adversary with so much force his head spiralled off and knocked out another rival. ' _Remind me never to piss those two off_ ' Kili recorded, ' _I doubt I would survive the mistake_ '.

Fili and Dwalin did their best to ignore the grunts and cries from Fraylin in battle. Some of her outbursts sounded triumphant and smug but some clenched their hearts for she was obviously in pain. Neither could bring themselves to glance over for their resolve would cripple leaving her in an even more vulnerable position than previously.

Suddenly a huge obese orc landed on top of the pair pushing their barrels beneath the surface. Dwalin wrestled with the invader twisting and turning his body in the water tugging the struggling form deeper and deeper into the dark river running with blood.

Fili, being liberated by the oppressing weight raised his head out from the liquid and gasped for breath. Eyes alert he searched for the attack when he realised Dwalin had not accompanied him. Thrusting his arms back down, he wrapped his muscular arm around the orc's neck quickly lifting the weight and snapping the bone. Dropping the mass aside he found Dwalin's shoulder and pulled him to the surface. The warrior spat out the little water he took in before gratefully patting his daughter's suiter's back affectionately. Both shared a brief pause to regain their energy. Dwalin grinned at Fili, ' _Not so bad after all. Yes he will do very well for Fay_ ' he thought. Meanwhile the blonde heir inhaled a couple deep breaths mentally deciding, ' _that's got to have earned me a couple brownie points right? Should save my want-to-be-father-in-law more often. There are definite pros to this_ '.

The duo were about to re-join the fight when an unexpected chill filled the air. A sharp shiver shook Fili's spine. Somewhere in his mind everything froze. The eldest Durin brother had felt this feeling before but on extremely rare occasions and whenever he did it was because Kili was in trouble or grave danger. There was only one thought on his brain as his head whipped wildly around to the lever desperate to find his khâzash.

' _Kee_ '.

His brother was sprinting towards the wooden beam. Inches from grasping it an arrow pierced through the air with such momentum a whistle noise was emitted. Everything happened so slowly yet so fast. The river stopped coursing past harshly. The orcs' attack stilled. Noise faded. The blonde's vision tunnelled on his brother. Fili watched on helplessly as the arrow head sped hurriedly over the company, across the gate and broke entry into Kili's thigh halting the brunette's movements.

"KILI!" was torn from his heart, the fear, dread, and horror laced with each letter. He didn't care if these bastards heard his pain. All that mattered was his brother. Kili's hand landed on the lever pulling it with all his might.

' _No_ ' Fili thought angrily, ' _he will not open the gates sending us rushing away leaving him wounded and vulnerable to that orc filth._ ' Snapping his hand onto a rock jutting out of the bank and holding onto the empty barrel next to him, ' _I will not abandon him. Never have and I'm not about to start._ '

Dwalin looked on in equal astonishment. The company knew from the get go that this quest would be dangerous and that not all 14 dwarves would make it but he never really felt that fact until now. Furthermore he _never_ thought the person they might lose would be Kili. He was just a lad. Barely an adult, heck he acted more like a child than a fully grown 77 year old. The moment was made of even greater sorrow when the warrior saw his strong, invincible king whisper,

"Kili".

It was the loudest whisper the father had heard in his life. It held so much emotion to it that it burdened any who caught it with the immense torture Thorin was wracked with.

Kili's body crumbled to the solid floor in a painful thud, sliding off the lever having failed in his original purpose. The cry uttered twisted the company's stomachs uncomfortably. He was too young for this.

Just when things couldn't get any worse a spine-chilling, hair-raising scream ripped through the atmosphere. It travelled for miles around. Dwalin winced, ' _Guess Fraylin didn't miss that then_ ' he thought, ' _oh you think? How did you work that out genius_ ', his mind retorted scathingly. Heads spun round to the source of the sound…Fraylin.

Dwalin had expected Fraylin to have screeched because she saw Kili fall. But the reality was much worse. She had be hit. The warrior thanked Mahal and any other deities he could think of it had not been a body wound. Though that ass-hat Bolg had captured her hair. Her precious locks softly fell to the ground. Fraylin loved her hair and had spent ages growing it out so it was that length now this monster had violated it by cutting it off. He was going to have hell to pay and for once it was Dwalin who'd be the deliverance, this game was all Fraylin's. Bolg's gonna wish it was the experienced warrior by the time she started. That boy needed shields, at least three body-guards, his weapons raised and most importantly he needed to have started fleeing five minutes ago. Tapping the back of his hand against Bofur's chest he muttered proudly, "Watch this".

Fili's jaw was down on the bottom of his barrel. Fraylin's hair, the soft curls he would stroke affectionately and run his fingers through, was missing. Granted it was still long and reach her mid back, but the left side was a good five inches shorter…noticeably shorter. His lady love was not going to pleased. With speed that alarmed most of the company Fraylin pounced on the unprepared Gundabad commander. How anyone could have been prepared for such an assault would have been impossible. Fili had known her most of his life and he didn't see it coming, yes he predicted a retaliation however the haste and precision she wielded her weapons with was incredible. Deep down the warrior in him was a tad envious of her talent.

The company were torn from their spectating sport as Fraylin roundhouse kicked Bolg into the ground, when another line of orcs started sprinting in their direction. The members prepped themselves, those with swords hoisted them up, those without clenched their fists ready it have the orcs looking out of the back of their skulls.

Suddenly arrows dominated the air. However these projectiles were different from the black sticks with dirty fletching Kili had been caught with. These were perfected, intricately crafted arrows with fine feathers embellishing the end acting as effective fins to slice through the air with. The elves had arrived.

' _About bloody time_ ' and ' _we need to get out of here immediately_ ' were common thoughts amongst the dwarves as the 'friends' by default were running towards the gate.

' _Hell no. I did not fall out a waterfall, fight a ton of orcs just to be locked up again in that tiny cell by elves. Nuh-uh, not happening. No sir. I don't think so_ ' Dwalin decided stabbing an orc determinedly while subtly keeping an eye on his daughter who was travelling with impressive haste over a boulder. If she kept this momentum she'd be by Kili's side in no time.

Fili kept a hold of the bank while he watched Kili scramble up the wall to land on the lever. He listened intently while Fraylin uttered yet another no doubt offensive remark in black-speech, enraging the angry man with a sharp sword and ridiculous amounts of muscles further. He really would have to have a word with her about that. A smack noise against stone announced his loves arrival at the gate, she was dashing to Kili to assist him but she was too late. That stubborn dwarf had already tugged the lever down unleashing the barrels to the wrath of the river. Fili was the sole dwarf anchored to the shore and a spare barrel meaning he was the only member of the company still waiting for them. He had attempted to hold Kili's drum too but in his rush he failed to establish a good grip on it therefore he was forced to watch in vain as it followed the company over the fall.

Dwalin heard the cranking of the gears unlocking the gate then before he could string together any thoughts or schemes his barrel was sent careening down the drop and splashing firmly into the raging river. "NO! FRAYLIN! WE HAVE TO GO BACK. WE NEED TO GO GET HER!" he bellowed, irritated at himself for leaving her again on this journey. First it had been with the trolls, second in Goblintown, then with the eagles. This would be the last time he failed her like this. If she didn't get out of this mess the father had no idea what he would do. Balin was making similar exclamations including paddling against the current in futile hopes of getting back there. The pair were so distracted in their frantic attempts to return they missed Gloin's barrel floating between them. However they both felt the sharp slaps to the back of their heads when the red-head reassured them,

"Fili is with her. Do you truly believe he would let _anything_ harm her? He'd die before something laid its hand on her and you know it. She will be with us any minute" the confidence in his eyes is what sold it to the distressed brothers. He was correct…hopefully.

Fili gripped the bank painfully as he witnessed the love of his life carry his beloved brother unfalteringly to the edge of the bridge. The blonde couldn't help but marvel at her. His brother had just been shot, was exhausted, blood lose dulling his senses and lulling him to an unconscious state and yet here she was making him chuckle. The eldest Durin would never cease to admire her. She was something else. Finally the duo hobbled to the ledge.

The eldest heir winced as the stone cut his palms, nipping aggressively at the soft tissue. He was so focused on maintaining his grip, battling against the fierce current he missed Fraylin's expression and only realised her sacrificial plan when Kee cried,

"No Fay. Go! Get out of here, I'll be fine" heartily trying to shove her into the water.

Fili's muscles were burning. He couldn't stay here long. Both of them had to hop in _now_. "Kee" he groaned attempting to get the two numpties moving.

"I'm sorry" he heard Fraylin say sadly.

' _What did she mean? She was coming with them right? She wouldn't. She couldn't. She was not going to ditch them down the river and stay here for certain death. She would not leave him like that._ ' Mentally slapping himself to kick sense in he reasoned, ' _of course she is. This is Fraylin. They should have just named her saviour and self-sacrificing angel so everyone would remember_ '.

A strong lurch of the empty barrel as Kili fell forcefully into the vacant space loosed Fili's dwindling connection to the bank. There was a deafening snap of wood when the brunette's arrow shattered off as it met the firm boundaries of the drum. Screaming out in anguish the youngest Durin winced making the other two dwarves look on in sympathy at their aggrieved companion. Eventually the weight and might of Kili's arrival proved too much and Fili's hold on the bank dissolved. Both Durin sons were then sent hurtling along the river current…Fraylin-less.

The devastated suiter protested instinctively before he was even aware of conscious thought. His body immediately knew it did not like this parting and was making its protestation known as the blonde reflexively called, "NO!" his voice vibrated off all the surroundings at the same moment Kili yelled "FAY".

The eldest heir could feel his heart starting to crack down the middle, little parts shattering at every inches added to the distance between him and his One. He could do nothing but watch her defiant frame grow smaller and smaller as she stood boldly courageously meeting her uneven foes and outnumbered situation without a shield nor armour and with nothing more than two orc blades raised.

And then she was gone.

Lost from sight.

That was the last he caught of her before he and Kili toppled over the fall that was supposedly going to lead to their desires, their salvation. Fili couldn't help but feel if that was the case then this damn river was flowing the wrong way.

 **(AN/ must confess the evil side of me was tempted to end it here but then I remembered what fabulous people you are and decided to do the chapter properly haha)**

Dwalin anxiously flickered his gaze behind him, awaiting the tell-tale splash alerting the company to the Erebor heirs and his daughter's safe return. It felt like it had been hours since he last saw her despite the fact it could not have been above a minute.

Balin had been equally restless. Both kin were protective of her. She was the most prominent reminder of Frida, there was so much of her in Fraylin. Should Dwalin fail in his promises or lose Fay it'd be the end of him and Balin knew it. The adviser often teased Fraylin, dubbing her his "favourite niece" and would wind her up in various ways. As a child she had a thirst for answers and knowledge to rival that of a desert in a drought. Always asking questions every hour of every day. Balin being the intelligent man he is was kindly 'volunteered' as the go to man by his khâzash. Her interest varied from hypotheticals, factual scenarios and of a personal nature. The big question she asked frequently was "What's your favourite thing about…" then name any person who popped into her head. Surprisingly the sole person she never inquired about was herself. The uncle had decided long ago what it was about her that he truly loved the most. Ironically it had both everything and nothing to do with her. The thing he loved about Fay the most was her effect on Dwalin, especially after Frida's passing. When his khâzash's One died, Dwalin was lost. He had no direction or map to guide him. What was a man to do when his life shattered around him so suddenly? But then the salvation had come in the form of such a teeny bundle of blankets that could barely stay awake for longer than 3 hours at a time, scarcely a few days old. Fraylin had been a guiding light, a path for the desolate father to follow out of the tragic depths of grief. She was what had saved him in those dark times, by just _needing_ him. And for that Balin was eternally grateful for. Fay had saved her father and she probably didn't even know it. She gave Dwalin a purpose and a goal to strive for…to fulfil his promises and vows to her made by himself and Frida minutes after her birth. As she grew up and became more and more like her mother it only improved the warrior more, leading him further into the light. Having such a blatant reminder of Frida made the difficulties and sleepless nights worthwhile. Therefore if Fraylin didn't make it out of this mess Balin really had no idea how his brother would endure it. For there would be no one left to give him purpose. Yes Balin was his brother but he did not depend on Dwalin like Fraylin had. The white-haired dwarf truly believed that had Fraylin not been born or died at birth, that his khâzash wouldn't have survived a year after the event if that.

Finally the long-anticipated crash of a barrel meeting water was heard. Calling to attention Balin's and Dwalin's gazes fixed on the disturbed water awaiting the emergence of the latest arrival. There was minor relief when a familiar head of brunette hair burst forth to the surface, poor Kili looked in pain but it was masked by the brave expression he was sporting. However underneath there was a hint of worry. Dwalin pushed this aside, he didn't have time to decipher mysterious faces while he awaited Fay's return.

The next to pop out of the water was Fili. This too provided some comfort, both Durin heirs were secure and out of danger. The blonde had such a devastated look, his entire expression was crumbled. ' _He is probably worried about Kili. Any second now Fraylin will appear. She will. Any moment now. This second. This one for sure_ ' the father assured himself. However the Durin brothers got closer and Fraylin had still to appear. Eventually the younger dwarves were close enough for Balin and Dwalin to latch onto their barrels forming a tight square.

"Where is she?!" Dwalin demanded angrily although every one present knew it was directed at himself and to conceal his dread. At their silence he turned to pleading, "Please. Where is she?" his voice barely audible over the vicious rapids further down the river.

Fili pinched his lips in his teeth to keep his tears in, and shook his head mournfully. "She got Kili to safety and stayed behind". He needn't say more, the father knew his daughter well-enough to infer all that had occurred.

Smashing his free hand violently against the wood he cried "DAMMIT!" Balin had too paled at the situation. Fay was good, but even the mightiest, strongest and most talented warrior would struggle against such odds.

Another barrel collided with connected square. It was Thorin. Relief flooded the king's face as he reached out to touch Kili's cheek,

"Ah, my sister's son" he breathed in comfort having had his worst fears dispelled. "We dreaded the worst" the leader halted himself when he noted none of the others shared his expression. In fact they all looked sad. And that is when he realised there were only five barrels amongst them instead of six. Fraylin had not joined them furthermore she was not floating along on her own either. She had been left behind or more accurately left herself behind. The king immediately set to schemes and rescue plans, all of which did not seem good. He was preparing to brainstorm his ideas when a dirty black mass was carried towards them by the river. Fili caught it and turned it upwards aiming to dispel the twist in his stomach had it been a certain dwarrowdam. To everyone's surprise it was an orc.

The surprise was not at the race rather at how long it had taken each of them to identify the race. Ordinarily one could instantly tell by the face whether the creature is an orc. But this one had been…modified. His left side of his skull looked caved in by some great force and his jaw jutted to the right.

Then adding to the three Durin sons' confusion Dwalin began chuckling.

' _How can he be laughing at a time like this?! His daughter, my One is missing, trapped with countless enemies and he is just chuckling?!_ ' Fili raged.

Dwalin's chuckle manifested into a full blown bout of laughter and Balin started to accompany him.

' _What is_ _wrong_ _with them?_ ' both Kili and Thorin thought staring strangely at the Fundin sons. The Erebor king raised an eyebrow in question, silently demanding an explanation.

A few seconds later Balin calmed himself enough to elaborate proudly, bearing a smug grin,

"That my lads, would be Fraylin's right hook"

All eyes darted back to the corpse in front of them. Their jaws practically lay on the floor as they put the dots together. Finally Kili voiced their shared thoughts,

"Well damn. She really was serious about that threat"

The collected gathering smiled with Thorin uttering "Yeah I think she is doing just fine".

Almost like being summoned the lady herself appeared…though not in the water as predicted.

No, Fraylin arrived charging across the bank, sprinting alongside the river with great speed. Her loose hair billowed beautifully about her. Behind her an orc hurriedly hobbled after her. A threat to which Fraylin tackled by spinning around mid-jump over a large log, pulling back the bow she had stolen and deploying a black arrow landing in the orcs chest. Turning back to face the front the orc was dead before she even touched the ground again and continued her escape.

* * *

' _Tag anyone?_ ' Fay thought, her sarcasm making an emergence. At the angry growls of the orcs since the company had got away from the grid lock she added, ' _that'll be a no then. Cool._ '

There were two foul beasts scrambling up the stairs to meet her. Dispatching of the first by throwing her blade at him she readied her stance to kill the remaining enemy. He fiercely swung his sword at her, no method or tactic just wildly attacking her. ' _I remember when fighting orcs was_ _hard_ _. My how the mighty have fallen, the bar nowadays is so low. Tsk you just can't get the minions these days._ ' She quipped stabbing the creature.

Her weapon was still embedded when another foe leapt at her. Reacting instinctively his left cheek met her right hook sending the body flying over the gate down the gate.

"Whoops" she uttered as the mass disappeared from sight in the mist of the water spray.

A deep rumble alerted her to her surroundings. Across the bank right where she had left *cough* dumped his fat ass *cough* stood Bolg, his commanding stature in place as he bellowed,

" _After them_ " lifting his sword and pointing towards the river where the company had just departed down. Meeting her eyes he smirked, revealing bloodied teeth with a tuft or two of grass. Fraylin was torn between being disgusted at the sight or amused by the result of her hard-work, after all green works so well with yellow. Getting back to the threat at hand she reached her arm out and caught the orc who had been trying to pass her and obey his leader's order. Twisting his neck fatally she snatched the bow and quiver strapped to his back, boldly countering in black speech her defiant gaze never wavering from Bolg's,

" _Over my dead body_ ". Jumping over the wall of the gate and onto the steep hill she began sprinting down to catch up with the company before Bolg and his underlings could. However she was not out of hearing range when he replied happily,

" _That can be arranged! In fact it would be my pleasure_ ".

She peeked behind to see how many had escaped the elves' wrath and were in pursuit, spotting Bolg poised on the stone wall smugly. Notching an arrow she fired the projectile swiftly, her aim hurried. Bolg reacted quickly, ducking out of the way as the arrow soared over his body and into his lieutenant.

Putting all her energy into her legs Fraylin ran beside the river, her eyes occasionally glancing at the water for a certain collection of barrels. There was a roar and then,

" _Second division!_ " Bolg called authoritatively, " _Move in!_ "

Fraylin groaned, ' _of course he had a second division. Who doesn't? I mean one legion of blood thirsty orcs just isn't enough. Mahal_ ' she moaned as the familiar burn of her muscles in her calves started to kick in, ' _when this is over, fate and I are going to have a stern talking to. Karma too, that bitch needs to be taught a lesson_ ' she decided looking back again.

Locating an orc, that quite honestly was an impressive runner- credit where credit is due, she leapt high into air to hop over a fallen log. Twisting her spine she stretched the bow, fired, completed the twirl and landed loudly on the ground. Never halting for a second she carried on her manic sprint. Panting heavily she thought, ' _oh we are so no made for this. Whoever inventing sprinting and running for a_ _sport_ _should be killed. How in all of middle earth is this_ _FUN?!_ _Was he high at the time?_ ' the tiring lady raved grumpily.

Looking to the river she found her Adad, uncle, One, Kili and her king staring at her from their tight gathering.

Her father looked smug…proud. ' _Well he always was a bit of a show-off_ ' she thought. His smile was wide it was a wonder it hadn't broke his face in half. She would probably see his wisdom teeth if she tried.

Her uncle bore a similar expression though a more acceptable level of 'show-off' so others wouldn't feel compelled to smack the smirk off. Thorin looked impressed yet not surprised. Kili's jaw was on the floor and Fraylin knew why. The young heir had always attempted to use that manoeuvre in real life applications outside of practice but no opportunity had arisen. And here she was, casually throwing it in like it was nothing. ' _The_ _one_ _time I am shot and I miss it!_ ' Kili whined petulantly. The prince may as well have said it aloud for it was a fact everyone already knew.

Fili's gaze was firmly settled upon her. His shoulders slumped in relief at her presence. He could feel the comfort of her even at this distance. His eyes had darkened in appreciation, in fact his pupils had dilated so much the bright blue shade circling them had near disappeared. Additionally considering his confined space the blonde had never been more thankful for ice cold water at his crotch. It really wouldn't be the time to be afflicted with such a…predicament. He could hear his brother snort beside him, no doubt reading his mind in the way the younger Durin always could. In response Fili simply smacked his khâzash's head, wounded or not.

Fraylin grinned happily at locating the company. Taking a deep breath she directed all her topped-up energy. She could see what she was fighting for and that fuelled her body more effectively than any rest, break or pause ever could've.

' _Let's do this_ ' she thought raising her bow and deploying another projectile at an unfortunate orc.

* * *

 **AN/** Hey! Sorry for ending on another cliff-hanger. I wanted to provide some relief from the last one but by the time I got back to Fay's POV I had already used so many words and taken so many day-hours so I thought I'd stop here and post rather than make you lot wait another week or so haha. Furthermore it leaves more space and detail for the second part of the fight which I really want to do, I love this scene in the films especially Bombur's out of the water experience. What do you think? It's not as amusing as previous chapter but I worked quite hard on it. Review please and I will try and update again soon which will be the rest of the river fight. **  
electrogirl88-** thank you so much! Hopefully you liked this chapter too? Originally I was gonna have her dive into the water and try floating along like Bilbo is but I thought to have her going along the banks fighting was a bit better :).  
 **readergirl4985-** thanks for another review! I do appreciate your continued support. I know! Me too! Once I finish it I don't know what I'll do haha thankfully that's a little while away. You'll have to wait and see ;).  
 **animexchick-** Thank you for another fabulous paragraph! I love reading your reviews they are always so lovely :) I felt bad for having Kili shot so I tried to compensate it with humour at the start of the previous chapter. Haha but would Fay be Fay without that trait? Thank you so much, you always say the nicest things :) hopefully this chapter meets the usual standard?  
 **Nanski33-** Thanks for another great review! So glad your flu has passed, there is nothing worse. Me too, I think the whole concept and importance around braids and all their little meanings is dead cute :).  
 **Jojo657-** Thanks for the review! Hopefully this next chapter was as good as the previous? And fills your curiosity? There will be more! Haha.  
 **Saricaykes-** Muwhaha for the cliff-hanger :) Thanks so much for the review. I was quite proud of the last chapter but had worried about rambling on a tad. Couldn't have Bolg get away with cutting a couple inches off her hair. ;) Hopefully this latest chapter has eased the addition, though not got rid of it! I like followers! :D  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Cheers for the review! It has been a while since I left a good cliff-hanger. One of my pals reading this got to the end of the last chapter and was like "where is the 'next' button! There is no 'next' button! How can there be no next bit!" Needless to say she hounded me into writing this chapter pretty quickly. Haha :) hopefully this chapter met expectations, I worry there is a bit too much back and forth with Fili and Dwalin's points of view so it might not flow well.


	28. Balls, Barrels And Beaches

**AN/** Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think or make suggestions! I own nothing and please enjoy!

* * *

' _Never again!_ ' Fraylin thought determinedly as she sent another arrow racing through the air and into one of her numerous pursuers. ' _This is by far the stupidest thing I ever done and that includes allowing Fili and Kili to practice their waltzing skills with me before their first royal ball. What a mistake that had been! My poor toes were aching for days!_ ' she compared deploying another arrow. The quiver's stock was rapidly dwindling. ' _Upon reflection the most ridiculous thing was speaking out of turn at that royal ball when I was 75. Rumours spread for months and I was just lucky I managed to explain the truth to Adad or I'd 'ave got such a walloping. Had the rumours bee true he'd have levelled her arse. Though the look on Lady Trillian's face was priceless_ ' She recalled.

* * *

*Flashback* **(AN/ I recognise this is a strange moment for a flashback but I was tired of writing arrows, swords and fighting hence this mini-hopefully-humorous break).**

Fraylin collapsed tiredly into the chair Kili had saved for her as she returned from a vigorous dance with Fili. The blonde in questioned laughed heartily at the sight of her as he caught up and joined her and his brother. Balls and assemblies were always tedious but there was something about having Fraylin here that made it less boring and dare he say it…fun. This was perhaps the first ball he'd been too were he had enjoyed himself the entire time. Usually there was such falseness, deceit and pretending with everyone there it wore the heir out. However Fraylin was such a pure soul, such an honest person…it was quite refreshing.

"Argh whoever designed this dress was a sadist!" she whined earning a chuckle from her Durin companions while she clutched her intricate golden frock. It was beautiful and fitted the dwarrowdam perfectly. Her father had saved a pretty penny to purchase it for her as a surprise. The lady had been delighted once he gifted it to her. "Seriously, the next ball I am invited to we should do a gender swap. Gentlemen in gowns with corsets and ladies in evening suits with cravats. Why am I even here in the first place? The title as guard's daughter does not open many doors and certainly not that of a royal gathering." She contemplated curiously.

Fili and Kili sat on either side of her each baring gigantic smirks the width of their face,

"Ah our dear Lady Fraylin" Kili began cheerfully though shaking his head at her 'naivety'. Fili interjected,

"That is where being close friends with our devilishly handsome selves comes in" Fraylin switched her gaze between the brothers. The mischievous twinkle in their eyes not missed on the dwarrowdam.

"We" Kili gestured to the pair of them as Fili added,

"Being the generous friends we are" he uttered in a tone full of supposed humbleness and humility placing his hand upon his chest, which only caused the lady to scrunch her brow in suspicion further. Kili nodded greatly in agreement,

"Got you an invitation. It helps being good pals with the next two heirs to the throne" the brunette concluded.

Fay scowled angrily at the smiling pair, "You mean to tell me I am in the blasted corset, jumping this way and that way, curtsying all night, dancing constantly and making false niceties because of you? I have you two to blame for this exhausting night!" she accused pointing between them.

Fili grabbed her hand and brought out the puppy-eyes that all the dwarrowdams of Ered Luin swoon over,

"Now really. Would you honestly wish to leave us two alone to suffer this without you?" he beseeched. Apparently the puppy-eyes worked on every dwarrowdams of Ered Luin….bar one. Sensing failure he changed tactics, "Kili started it" he cried pointing accusingly at his brother quickly liberating him from her steamrolling glare.

"Traitor" Kili called, "Fay" he crooned smoothly, ' _yep flattery and charming tactics is not the way to go. Plan B, blackmail._ ' His tone dropping the charming element and returning to a smug one, "Besides you owe us?"

"Owe you how?" she questioned in bewilderment. Her glare dropping in her puzzlement.

"Thorin" Kili answered happily. That one word solved all misunderstandings. ' _Why that little bugger_ ' she thought narrowing her eyes at the youngest Durin.

"He wouldn't have guessed it was I who broke that vase" she retorted confidently although there was suspicion blooming in the back of her mind. It was not Kili who replied.

"Aye but he would've after Kee told him" Fili revealed smugly, their whole plan unveiled. "Plus uncle said we could bring you, but blackmailing you seemed more fun" finishing with one of his dazzling grins.

"Urgh I hate you two" Fraylin groaned making her companions laugh. "Mark my words I'll get you ba-" she cut off her pronouncement when she spotted a certain guest. A smirk blanketed her face, ' _Oh they are so right karma is a bitch_ ' she thought gleefully. Both boys could sense danger, especially when it was delivered by one Fraylin, daughter of Dwalin. They had known her long enough to develop a "flight" instinct as Kili dubbed it. This would be one of those times. The brothers followed her gaze and gulped. This would be bad.

"Fay there is no need for drastic retaliations" Kili whispered desperately.

Fili joined his khâzash's argument, "indeed! Surely there is something else we could do?" he begged urgently.

"Sparring?" Kili suggested in a hurried whisper.

"Carry your things for a week!" Fili offered his voice rising marginally in his murmur as his fear grew.

"A month!" Kili interjected quickly correcting the blonde heir.

"No pranks for a fortnight" Fili threw the idea out gaining a mutinous glare from Kili,

"Fee!" his hissed in outrage. Fili simply raised his eyebrows in an 'it's that or her' manner instantly gaining permission, "Yes Fay a fortnight" Kili assured.

Their pleas fell on deaf ears however as Fraylin called,

"My Lady Trillian!" immediately attracting the haughty woman's focus. "And your daughter, Lady Amelia."

The pair smiled graciously but anyone could see the disdain held for Fraylin behind it. Lady Trillian was the biggest gold-digger in Ered Luin, constantly striving to raise their social rank through marriage. Amelia was not as bad however there were definite traits shared between the mother and daughter. Mainly their desire for money, making the sole heirs to the great Erebor a greatly sought prize.

"Fay" Kili moaned quietly, "But she is like a vampire! She sucks the wealth, fun and amusement out of everything!"

"Agreed" Fili concurred as the two ladies shifted through the crowd, "If I hear her talk of her precious Amelia's "darling skill with the pianoforte" I swear I'll have a piano dropped on me!" he mocked forcing Fraylin to bit her lips to withhold her laugh. It would not do to snort in front of the demon lady. ' _The way she glares at me sometimes I half expect steam to come rushing out her ears and nostrils_ ' Fraylin thought as Amelia and her mother arrived.

Dipping into low curtsies and bows the small party greeted one another.

"How divine the pair of you look. Far outshining myself and all other dwarrowdams present. How envious of your lace I am. It is simply heavenly" Fraylin sugar-coated, charm dripping from her tones as she embracing her sweet gossipy role. A gorgeous and blinding smile gracing her expression.

' _Kiss-ass. I'll get her for this_ ' the princes vowed. They never liked it when Fraylin employed this act, she perfected it well but it was mostly mocking. However she was such a good actress the other party couldn't see the deception in her countenance. The honest and down to earth Fraylin was much more agreeable and preferred.

Lady Trillian had replied and was currently bragging her fabulous daughter's accomplishments to a supposedly enraptured audience, encouraged by Fay exaggerated enthusiasm. ' _This is the best revenge yet!_ ' Fraylin triumphantly declared. She knew the boys could not depart from her odious company without appearing rude which the pair would not risk for the threat of Thorin's anger was very real.

"Prince Fili are you fond of dancing?" Lady Trillian enquired oozing all the pleasantness she could into it. The subtle hint in her question was not missed by any present. Before Fili could decline or escape such a torture Fraylin cut in,

"Why yes he does! He has been kind enough to indulge me earlier this evening. Such a talent he possess!" she gleamed, smirking at the blonde while his brunette counterpart smothered his chuckle with a cough and quiet "pardon me". Oh yes revenge is sweet. Fili would have to, in all common curtsy it could not be avoided, dance with Amelia thus sparking rumours and gossip of a courtship and affection her mother would boast of for months! Fili returned her smile but his eyes were pinched and all-knowing. Suddenly they widened with the familiar glint of mischief instantly putting Fraylin on alert.

"It was my pleasure I assure you. In fact…" he began causing different reactions from three ladies present. Lady Trillian looked like a cat that swallowed the canary. Satisfaction and pride radiated off her. Amelia looked equally pleased, her smile broadening, her chin raised and her chest heaving out to best highlight her assets. In contrast Fraylin's cheerful expression scarcely masked the dawning comprehension in her hazel eyes. ' _No. he was not supposed to have an escape plan. He is supposed to endure a set with Amelia and all her manipulative mother could impose while I got away unscathed!_ ' she protested at having her plot foiled. "Would you care to have a go on the floor" he requested smoothly, employing all the tactics he had been taught in his grooming for king. His arm however was not stretched out to Amelia as was implied and 'subtly' hinted at. Instead it resided next to Fraylin, ready to accept her hold. He smirked inside knowing full well his choice of words created a scandalous connotation. His hand was still awaiting Fraylin's while he let the innuendo hang in the air to the shock of the ladies surrounding him. Kili was near choking at this point attempting to and failing to hide his amusement. He made his excuses and begged to be excused to get a beverage for his sore throat. ' _Sore throat my arse_ ' Fraylin muttered mentally as he scampered to freedom. When Fraylin made no acceptance due to her astonishment at his bold choice of words Fili added, "It's the cotillion, you know how fond I am of that".

The dwarrowdams smiles faltered slightly at the prospect of Fraylin's acceptance. Fay however had other ideas. "I'm afraid I must decline your highness, I have already hogged your company this evening. I think to deprive the other guests of a dance with you would be too cruel. Perhaps Miss Amelia instead?" she informed in regretfully with a hint of jesting, but instilling a hopeful tone when she gestured to Amelia. Amelia flashed her teeth in an eager smile at the opportunity, oblivious to the power-play and battle betwixt Fay and Fee, only for it to fall once more as Fili countered.

"No please, I insist! Think of it as compensation for 'hogging my company this evening'" he reasoned wearing a shit-eating grin. This time he did not provide her a chance to refuse, claiming her hand and dragging her to the arrangements on the floor.

The duo step together as Fraylin muttered disapprovingly though her humour and joy was evident, "That was very rude. There will be talk because of this mark my words"

"If there is any trouble you tell me." Meeting her hazel orbs Fili stated seriously, holding her hands and twirling.

"Oh because that won't add more fuel to the fire" she quipped back. Causing the pair to chuckle as they completed the round. They continued in silence, engrossed in the dance and graceful shifts amongst the other partners. Finally Fraylin broke it with an ominous,

"Rumours will spread"

"Oh?" the prince replied indifferently. He couldn't care less. He was heir to the throne, nephew to the king and had been in the spotlight all his life. There were always rumours about him. Some bordered from the insane to the plain ridiculous. Besides it could be quite fun to have a tale attached about him to him with Fay, there were certainly worse stories out there

"I have danced three movements with Kili and this is my sixth with you. I can guarantee that by tomorrow the market will be full of talk of how Kili is madly in love with me but it could never work out as I am your secret wife or mistress and that we have a love-child lurking somewhere. And based on the creativity of this mountain their name would probably be something strange like 'Shaniqua' or 'Fili-let', perhaps 'Fraylin-ette'?" she teased making Fili rock his head back and unleash a deep belly laugh as she accompanied him.

Soon the dance was over and Fili lead them from the floor back to where the monstrous Lady Trillian and her minion daughter awaited zealously. They had barely been back five seconds when Fraylin claimed her father 'requests her presence' and bolted leaving Fili alone to fend off the vicious claws of the gold-thirsty maidens.

Kili was not as fortunate as Fraylin for Fili grasped his shoulder tightly as he passed, dragging him to his side forcing him to endure Amelia's long list of accomplishments. The boys survived with various faux-enthusiastic responses like "indeed!" and "Of course she is". Enough was enough however and Fili cut the conversation *cough* advertisement *cough* with,

"We must beg your pardon there is much we must attend to, as nephews to King Thorin we must do our rounds."

Lady Trillian and her daughter looked disappointed for a second but soon masked it was a cordial and understanding expressions. Had the princes not looked for the initial reaction, for their inner relish, they would not have spotted it with the speediness of their change. ' _Really adds a new meaning to the term "two-faced toad"'_ Fili thought while he maintained his posh countenance and composure, ' _on the surface and those with a sizable fortune the Trillians seemed normal and "good" company. But underneath that outer layer they were manipulative players, mastering chess manoeuvres and employing them before the opponent realises they are playing._ ' Fili was certain that had there not been guards stationed outside his and Kili's royal chambers Lady Trillian would have attempted to sneak Amelia in to bind him into marriage, heck she had probably tried regardless of the guards.

Lady Trillian presented her overly-sweet smirk, "Of course. What gracious hosts the pair of you are attending to all those present…deservedly or not". She accepted his departure, throwing in the thinly veiled jab at Fraylin and others of her station as an afterthought. Fili could hear Kili's jaw clench tightly, grinding together in a futile effort to restrain his rage. They needed to get away from this woman before Kee's teeth became powder and before Lady Trillian goes 'missing'…never to be recovered…as a whole piece at least. Fili, being five years older, eldest heir therefore more desirable prey and more adept at dealing with such vicious vampire-like dwarrowdams, took the lead on this conversation. Kili had been blessed with the women he had met, being the younger and labelled the 'spare heir' meant the brunette was nowhere as targeted as the blonde. That and Fraylin was most protective of the wee lad, those ladies seeking to do him harm were swiftly set on the right path…to the infirmary.

"You two charming men must have lunch with us one day at Hayden lodge. It'll show you what an accomplished lady is." Lady Trillian's acid voice interrupted the prince's thoughts. "Amelia could show you her delectable saffron buns. Indeed I'd wager you'll never enjoy a thing better. Furthermore it would highlight the benefits of engaging with someone of your own station. Additionally what a woman's touch has on a home" she 'enticed' or what she hoped was a tempting bait.

"Thank you ma'am but I'm afraid we must decline. I fear your efforts would be wasted" he retorted, the insult and offensive insinuation barely masked. The two Durin sons inclined their heads in farewell then departed hurriedly, their strides longer than their natural ones.

Fraylin was leaning dependently against a pillar nearby. She might not want to endure a conversation with the repugnant woman but she enjoyed watching those boys suffer. Their tortured expressions were priceless. Some might call it sadism, Fay much preferred calling it "balancing out the universe". ' _Justice served_ ' she concluded, her hand remaining over her mouth desperately containing her uproarious mirth. This task was made all the more difficult by Amelia's scoff while she uttered in an affronted breath,

"Well. How rude"

Fay's eyes were squeezed shut and a grin broke across her face, not that any passers-by would see it for she had both hands forcefully pushing against her lips urgently trying to control herself. Even if another guest saw her it wouldn't matter the alcohol and various drinks was on a table close to her which was infinitely more interesting. It took several minutes for Fraylin to regain her senses and feel safe enough to remove her hold. By this time the viper Lady Trillian and her child had wandered towards the table of drinks, no doubt on the prowl for another dwarf to exploit.

' _I could just go over and rub it in their faces?_ ' fay plotted evilly, ' _I mean the look on her face alone would be worth it_ ' deciding on her course of action the dwarrowdam approached them from behind preparing to surprise them when the old trollop's voice halted her.

"I can bet that Fraylin, daughter of that _guard_ " she spat the term as if it pained her, "is just trying to get herself close to the royal princes for her own devious purposes. She just be offering them something, and I'd wager it's the fact her legs are open that keep them there. I mean why else would two _royal heirs_ tolerate such demeaning connections? They better get their heads sorted soon lest they fall prey to her elaborate trap" Lady Trillian hypothesized to the eagerly listening audience that was Amelia. The youngest of the pair nodded her head strongly displaying her agreement. Encouraged by this her mother continued in the same disgusting tone, "We will need to set them up with a proper genteel lady of class. I know that poor child was without a mother but this in inexcusable, to offer herself like that and to such dwarves of their rank! Is her father a drunkard to let such scandal occur? Is he neglectful?" she questioned as if searching for a plausible excuse. Fraylin's nails dug crescent shapes into her palm. ' _Breathe. It will do no good to embed her body in a stone wall or toss out the window no matter how much society might thank you or the fact you'd likely receive a medal and commendation_ ' she soothed mentally trying to shut out the two dwarrowdams to no avail.

This time it was Amelia who spoke copying her mother's slanderous voice and gossipy attitude. "I heard that guard of a father made her learn _black-speech_. One does not amerce themselves in that odious language and not pick up a few undesirable qualities. She is positively feral. Running rabid on the training fields. Who does she think she is learning things outside a lady's requirements? She'll never find herself a good husband behaving as she does. It is what I would expect from the offspring of a _guard_ ".

' _That's IT!_ ' Fay roared marching determinedly towards the dwarrowdams that if fate seemed kind enough to bless them with common sense would be running now or at least cease such talks.

"Excuse me but I'd like a punch"

Fraylin's sudden announcement startled the two dwarrowdams. Amelia's mouth hung open catching all flies available. Fraylin prayed at least one of the creatures swallowed had a disease for that would sure teach that two-faced gossip a lesson. Lady Trillian's reaction was shorted but still amusing. At first it was astonishment at her unexpected appearance but now she had 'composed' herself though her eyes held both panic and fear. Fraylin's right hook was infamous….in all circles. Fay could see the gears turning in the old hag's brain as she tried to back-peddle and avoid the 'punch' she thought was going to be delivered, she opened her mouth to begin her slimy and devious arguments for escape when Fraylin cut in once more, her voice much lighter and charming than her first usage.

"You are in the way of the beverage table my Lady" Fay uttered and finished with a dazzling smile giving no allusion to her knowledge of their discourse or her inner rage.

"Oh we- um. We were just discussing how tragic it is you were raised without a mother's hand to guide you. But just look at how well you turned out heh?" Lady Trillian choked out hurriedly as she batted her daughter to shake her from her stupor…she failed. ' _At least someone knows when they should be rightly afraid._ ' Fay conceded. Returning her gaze to Lady Trillian having collected her drink she replied easily,

"Yes. Quite true. But there are definite positives to being a motherless guard's daughter, we learn so much than your average dwarfling. For example we know a _troll_ when we see one." Maintaining her sweet tone, Fay drawled on the word 'troll' as well as looked directly at the sinister hag. "Good day ma'am" gifting her an overly cheerful smile then left the stunned pair staring at her back in wonder…jaws on the floor.

*End*

* * *

The rumours from that incident were quite annoying, talk of the market varied from her being engaged to one of the Durin sons, she was their personal whore, was wild and anything else. Lady Trillian certainly put her best efforts in revenge. Scarcely anyone believed them though for the woman was a notorious gossip and rumour spreader meaning every story was taken with a pinch of salt. In fact the whole ordeal passed after a week, a fortnight at most with very little discomfort to the guard's daughter.

A deep burn in her calf brought Fraylin from her memories and to the present. She was keeping pace with the flowing company which was no easy feat believe her, those barrels had momentum. She wanted to get down on her knees and thank Mahal whenever a rock slowed them slightly, and she would too should she be sure she'd have the energy to get up again. When this was all over she was going to take a _long_ nap and not move a muscle for days. Peeking over she saw an orc on the opposite bank preparing to leap out onto her kin. She could see her Adad ready with a sword to impale the attacker and Balin was right by his side, his own acquired blade hoisted in the air. A mischievous smirk grew on her features, taking aim she fired as the orc bent his knees to soar. The aim was true and the foul beast was pinned to the bank. Her kin found her cheeky gaze with their displeased ones.

"He was mine!" her father declared petulantly to Balin's shock. Fraylin grinned in response at her success.

"Yours?" he questioned astonished, "Mine don't you mean khâzash, he was obviously diving towards me"

"Are ye blind? He was going for me" Dwalin corrected, getting into a mini-quarrel with Balin as the duo casually fended off various other orcs without a second glance.

Fraylin snorted as she hopped over a boulder, ' _and we call them "adults". They can be just as bad as Fee and Kee_ ' she declared, 's _till it could be worse. I think everyone remembers the infamous cookie incident of winter 2908._ ' An involuntary shiver shook her in memory. Some things were better unsaid.

Behind her she could hear the heavy thuds of the orcs' footfalls. There were a lot of them. Bolg wasn't lying when he said second division. They had hidden themselves in the vast array of trees, caves and rocky surroundings. Every now and then one would jump out trying to catch her off guard. There were quite a few archers by the looks of things, at least four of the barrels the company were employing had a minimum of one black arrow protruding out of it.

Fraylin crossed the river via a fallen tree hoping to cut some distance as the river curved inward. This bank spared her a good couple yards. Passing a fallen adversary with an elvish arrow embedded in his forehead the dwarrowdam stole his unused staff and threw it towards Oin. The healer caught it gratefully, instantly employing it in batting off an orc balancing on the rim of Gloin's barrel making the vile beast get lost in the wash of the river. The lady never paused as she transitioned from orc to orc slaying them quickly. Each fight cost her time she could not afford to waste. The company were drifting from her sights as she continued to stop and behead, stab or shoot all in her way. Eventually she cleared the immediate group and set her legs into the familiar burning motion that was running.

Taking aim at an orc further down the bank than she, who was charging uphill towards her waving his arms manically shaking his dual swords wildly, she released the string and yet the arrow did not fire. In her peripheral vision she could see a familiar pale hand drenched in blood holding the thread taut. A dark chuckle of amusement and hiss in her ear sent shivers up and down her spine.

" _Over your dead body you requested. Is now too soon?_ " she could feel the cool prick of his blade lightly pressing on her back. Her skin had not been pierced but that was only a matter of time. " _Any last words?_ " he inquired in a show of false politeness providing a 'got-you-now' grin.

Completing her calculations Fraylin replied, " _Yes. Duck"_ and with that warning the dwarrowdam relinquished her grip on the body of the bow and leaned left allowing the weapon to ping back directly into the Gundabad orc's already damaged face. Bolg stumbled back slightly at the unexpected blow giving Fraylin ample opportunity to flee.

Sprinting to meet her original target the orc grinned aiming both his swords towards her. One arm was shifted backwards to gain momentum for a ferocious swing. Fraylin deprived the enemy his chance by delivering a powerful kick to his groin making her opponent crumble as she snatched his blades from the orc's weakening hold, stabbed him then continued her renewed dash downhill. Vaguely in the background she heard a collection of sympathetic winces and hisses from a sharp inhales through the company's teeth. Apparently regardless of race there is a 'man-code'.

Glancing back she could see Bolg fall behind and more elves cross the gate. Tauriel and Legolas were at the front effortlessly working together. Their assaults were harmonized beautifully. She could see why Kili admired her. Her fighting look graceful. She made the most intricate and complicated footwork look so easy a dwarfling could do it. Fraylin watched the bright red flash of hair swiftly leap from one opponent to the next, her arms never ceasing. Fay finally understood what the others meant when they said she would be impressed by Tauriel had she not been unconscious. For if her tactics had been thus back with spiders Fraylin would too be dazzled as she was currently. Around them guards slid between branches killing foes as they went. Both races, orcs and elves were gaining on her. Fraylin needed to get moving _now_.

Boots collided aggressively with each stride Fay took. No longer in possession of a bow and arrow Fraylin sliced, slashed and smashed her way past. Whenever she had the time she would pass on a weapon to the company. They desperately needed them. She frequently provided a replacement blade as the dwarves used their predecessors as projectiles.

' _This would be a lot easier if you numpties stopped tossing them away and held onto them!_ ' she ranted.

Her position along the company had reached the middle. She was gaining ground. There was Kili's initial barrel floating near the front and if she could just reach it all would be fine and she could desist from this running business. She was not designed for long-distance. Her bosom heaved with the effort, her calves were in fire and her thighs did not hesitate to make their protests known.

Spotting an oblivious archer taking aim at Thorin from in front of a boulder Fraylin smiled. She charged at him from behind, leapfrogging over the stone obstacle she landed on his shoulders pushing the unprepared frame ploughing into the ground. Fay controlled her balance as best she could as she surfed along the pliable earth. It 'twas lucky for her that the frost had not hit the grass yet or this painless mode of transport would be out of the question.

Kili's jaw was open once more. ' _She really will have to stop having that effect on me_ ' the youngest heir thought as he stared in wonder at Fraylin. "FEE!" he called garnering his brother's attention. Meeting the same baby-blues he possessed he pointed to the bank and directed his khâzash's gaze on Fay. Her recent exploit had the same result on Fili as it had on Kili. ' _Mahal do I look like that when I do that?_ ' the brunette wondered examining Fili's expression of shock and fallen jaw.

Fili watched on in awe as Fraylin breezed through the terrain on the back of an orc currently being…well shredded to death he supposed. Meanwhile she swiped her swords violently dispatching of any threats she passed. The blonde had to give her credit this transport, no matter how bizarre or unusual, was surprisingly efficient. As if jinxing it the orc's head collided with a fallen log sending a crack up the wood. Fraylin flew from her ride's back, tucking her body she landed in a roll, lessening the impact before rising to her feet and carried on running. The small respite had done her legs a great service, she was renewed with energy and could see the barrel she desired.

Dwalin smirked proudly tossing aside another foe. He noted the strange heavy breathing behind him. Rotating around he prepared to fight another orc but was surprised when the source of the deep panting was Fili. ' _Why would he be tired? He is just sitting in a barrel. Granting fighting tires you out but he shouldn't be this exhausted from what has happened. Mahal if anyone should be puffing from fatigue it would be Fraylin, the poor girl is running more than any of the company had in all their lives!_ ' the old warrior thought. He was distracted from reaching an explanation as another adversary pounced towards him. The large mass pushed the father into his barrel cornering him. Catching the foe unawares Dwalin firmly grasped his neck and head-butted him solidly in the head. The body went flying into the rocky cliff side then dropped into the deadly waters seconds after Dwalin snatched the impressive axe.

Fraylin looked to the path ahead. Just down a short distance a log crossed over the river, if she pushed herself she could reach it before the spare barrel allowing her to jump in easily. This plan was blown to pieces when a group of eight orcs, who had been previously lurking on the side, ran along the tree weapons raised ready to stab down.

' _S#!T!_ ' she cursed. Many of the dwarves were unarmed for the moment making the easy pickings. Fraylin freed a hand by throwing a blade into one of the creatures on the log shoving his body off balance and down the rapids. Her now unoccupied hand stole the axe from her latest victory and tossed it instantly to Thorin who would be the first under the death trap. She sprinted to another 'portable armoury' or as others called them orcs, preparing to kill him and provided another blade. Time was of the essence.

As she passed on her newly acquired sword Thorin crossed under the tree slamming his axe into the centre of the log. ' _Are you kidding me?! He missed!_ ' she exclaimed mentally, ' _MEN! I shall never understand them!_ ' this pronouncement was corrected as her Adad slammed his axe into the exact same spot as Thorin's blow causing the log to go folding in on itself sending the group of foul beast into the river to suffer the wrath of the rapids. ' _Okay that was pretty clever. I can understand that. Perhaps, and I do mean_ _perhaps_ _, they are not quite as hopeless as one is led to believe._ '

The dwarrowdam sped past the log, Kili's vacant barrel was in sight if she could just get a little bit closer. Another tree, much thicker and sturdy than the previous one, was resting across the surging river. Additionally a short hop down was another tree of similar strength. Well perhaps not a short skip, it would require a powerful leap to cross them. Fraylin ploughed through any orcs foolish enough to get in her way in her need to reach that log before the barrel. Thorin passed under the forefront tree just as her dwarvish boots met the wooden surface. The lady prepared to crouch down and dive in at the opportune moment from the later bridge when two orcs came charging up the tree from the opposite bank. Gripping the handle she flicked her wrists providing an intimidating circular swipe of her blades, perfected over the years of practice. One orc seemed to fear her far more than the one at the front, so much so he swan-dived off the structure altogether crashing into the first tree that resided upriver. Fay's eyebrows rose in surprise, ' _well that's new_ ' she thought, ' _…or not_ ' she decided as the orc dived off this tree and landed, spear raised, on Bombur's barrel. Fortunately the plump dwarf had an axe Dwalin had flung over.

Fraylin returned her attention to her current predicament. Meeting her enemy's strike the clash of metal resounded off the stone surrounding the winding river. While the orc was too distracted by her hands she slammed her foot soundly against his chest, kicking him off the make-shift bridge. Her victory was short-lived however when a huge dark shadow cast over her. Considering this was the clearing of the Mirkwood where there was no cover from leaves blocking the sun and the fact it had barely passed dawn, a giant shadow was a concerning sign.

Fay looked to the source of this mysterious sign and her jaw dropped, her brows jumped to her hair and she nearly dropped her weapon in astonishment. Luckily her Adad was not as awe-struck and he managed to snap her out of her stupor,

"DUCK!" he bellowed crossing under the first tree.

' _Screw the barrel_ ' the dwarrowdam thought as she hit the deck like her nerves had gone. Her body flat against the wood she felt the force of air being pushed out the way the chunky Bombur and his barrel shoved themselves through the air. There was a creaking noise close to her on her left mixed with a dying groan typical from an orc. Then there was a sudden snap of wood, presumably the spear snapped free from the drum. A cold splash of water doused Fraylin, in other circumstances she'd be raging but at the moment that was the least of her worries.

Fraylin marginally lifted her head to witness the astounding event, Bombur had mostly crossed her. His container was upside down above her and the red-haired cook was tightly tucked inside looking equally terrified as Fraylin. ' _It's official. Gravity doesn't exist for that man_ '. That was the last thought she had when a firm grip clutched to her arm tugging her determinedly into the air. With an announcing scream the dwarrowdam was torn for the tree and along for the ride. Apparently Bombur was a sharer for anything outside of food.

The pair squealed in dread holding onto one another as the barrel headed directly for some very solid looking and uncomfortable land. Seconds before they collided Bombur relinquished his grip letting Fraylin fly from him slightly without any armour.

There was echoing thud as Bombur's transport got acquainted with the bank. Surprisingly, to all parties including the affected one, there was a second lighter thud as Fay's feet hit the wood of the drum. There was no time to stand and gawp though as the rotund design of the container made the out-of-water duo roll down the bank with alarming speed.

Fraylin's feet reacted instinctively and began running backwards to ensure her balance on the revolving barrel. Had she been an outside party she no doubt would have found this hilarious but being the actual runner was not a funny as it was made out to be. She barely had time to rest before she needed to lift her other foot. Occasionally Fraylin needed to vault high into the air in order to allow Bombur to flip whenever they came across and uneven surface or rock. This was only made worse as the barrel picked up speed. Additionally fate seemed extra generous in her handing out of bad luck, as the two were barrelling, excuse the pun, towards the river.

They crossed a log over the river to the opposite bank. Despite wobbling precariously around the edges they made it safely…well as safely as was possible. As if announcing their arrival to the other bank the barrel squished three awaiting orcs effortlessly. This seemed to have set the bar as the drum proceeded to mow down multiple adversary with no trouble at all. Whenever she could Fraylin would slash an orc who dodged their death ride but most of those who were close enough died without her assistance.

' _Mahal I am going to be sick!_ ' Fraylin thought as the pair continued to spin vigorously, ' _I was not designed for these sorts of activities._ ' She thought as they once again bounced to the river.

This time however the drop was considerable. They were bounding from a high vantage point over to a lowered plain of land. The landing was going to be rough.

A lurch signalled their departure from the foundation and into the unsupported space. Sadly Fraylin's grip slipped from the wooden raft and she went falling towards the rest of the company below. Before she get too far she tossed Bombur her weapon, he'd need them more than she would while swimming. There would be no orcs there whereas there was a mighty number anticipating Bombur's arrival on the opposite bank.

Taking a deep inhale she readied her body to be submerged in the icy liquid beneath. She straightened her body so she would break through with feet and commence swimming immediately. However this never occurred. Instead of being plunged under the surface she crashed into a warm, if slightly soggy, body.

"Oh decided to join us did you?" her Adad teased smugly as he held her securely for balance. Fraylin did a quick sweep of her parameter. She was currently standing perilously on the rim, this was corrected as she set her legs on either end of the barrel. She quickly ducked her head dodging the circular base constructing Bombur's barrel as it came hurtling past her.

"Ah well you know, got to help the elderly cross the road and all that" she quipped back, her voice unsteady as she attempted to wrap her mind about this most recent development.

"Cheeky wee monkey" her uncle called from behind a reassured expression on his face now his niece was safe and close by. Well close by without a horde of orcs pursuing her alone.

The company witnessed in wonderment as Bombur hopped to his feet, arms peeking out of the slits in his barrel, armed with an axe and spear and began spirally wildly slaying any orc within the sphere. None stood a chance. Fraylin didn't think one of them even touched the barrel.

Dwalin's drum started to float closer and closer to the empty barrel. Any moment now Fraylin could make the jump and rest easy for a while. In the corner of her vision she saw Bombur no longer possessed his wooden armour and was charging towards the river in hopes of escape. She saw the moment he spotted Kili's original barrel and the same realisation that was what she had been running for. There was a hesitancy in his eyes as he contemplated the consequences of taking it from her and all that would entail with Fay or the possible outcome of staying on the bank, defenceless and lacking armour. In the end it was Fraylin who made the decision for him.

"BOMBUR! Get in the damn barrel" she ordered halting his protests with a stern glare, "Now Bombur" she instructed employing a motherly authority which the Ur member heeded instantly.

The recently filled barrel toppled out from the force however Nori and Dwalin were near to reach out and balance it. The father struggled slightly as there was a sagging exhausted dwarrowdam leaning heavily against him. It was as if all the tiredness and lack of energy she should have felt while sprinting along the river came surging through her body once it had finally paused. It was like a giant wave flooded her, the dams inside her holding it back had burst and now all she wanted to do was have a hot bath and sleep for days.

Around them they could hear the clang and hiss of metal slashing one another combined with the moans of pain. A subtly glance to Kili confirmed to Fay that a certain red-head beauty joined the party. This distracted the orcs long enough for the father and daughter to manoeuvre carefully and let Fraylin land in the barrel. It was a tight squeeze but Fay was that shattered from her actions and the scorching fire they had endured she was numb.

Eventually the squished duo settled into the most comfortable position. Finally Dwalin asked her in a mock-stern voice,

"So you leant your lesson sweetheart?" the hint that this lesson was not to be that reckless or so self-less and that antagonising Gundabad commanders was practically palpable and not missed on the child.

Her signature smirk that always spelt trouble and mischief when she was a child came out to play when she replied,

"Yeah" she panted momentarily, huffing out her answer, "Dwarves are not sprinters or long-distance runners". Her uncle's snort of amusement pleased the dwarrowdam and her smirk broadened across her face. It was ear to ear at this point. Dwalin pursed his lips to conceal his smile unsuccessfully as she sent a knowing wink his way. Nothing got passed her.

Abruptly her father lurched towards her, pinning her against the frame of the barrel with a moan of pain and surprise. Twisting her head up Fraylin found the source of her discomfort. There bold as brass stood Legolas the woodland prince, balancing effortlessly on Dwalin's head and Dori's. Unlike her his focus rested on orcs behind them as he took aim and dispensed an arrow through the air. Fraylin was undeniably impressed. There was talk and stories of elves' skill and natural talent for archery. Everyone knew this to be true but it was something else to witness it in person. Legolas did not look to see her adoring expression of his skill as he flipped his position round now looking down the flow of the river and notching an arrow.

The blonde elven prince dispatched of further foes but that was not holding Fraylin's attention anymore. In fact her gaze was stuck on the great rock structure that came to a point far above the water level. This alarmed the lady for several reasons. First how were they going to dodge this monumental obstacle and should they hit it would the barrel stay afloat? Secondly how was Legolas going to avoid the sharp structure? He was prince and they had duties such as providing an heir. Based on her calculations, should the blonde hit it where she predicted it would meet his body, that duty might become considerably more difficult.

It seemed all her concerns had been for naught as without so much as a glance the elf darted out of the collision course by side-stepping off Dwalin's head and leaving his whole body weight balancing upon a furious Dori. He did all this without ceasing his attack on the invading orcs. It would appear he despised them more than the dwarves which for the company was good thing. Fraylin certainly did not wish to battle against such a warrior as Legolas.

Dwalin was liberated for a brief period for when Legolas and Dori emerged again from the other side of the rock the prince's foot returned to Dwalin's forehead. The suicidal elf then proceeded to play stepping stones with the top of the company, hopping merrily along to reach the bank and combat more orc scum.

Fraylin hoped that Legolas had the good sense and self-preservation to remain on-land because should he decided play hop-scotch again with an angry company's head she could not be responsible for their actions nor hold them back.

The river started to pick up speed and soon the elves and orcs were being gradually abandoned. Fraylin swept her surroundings to confirm this prediction. She was about to go back to checking the flow of the river when the sight of an orc creeping up behind a distracted Legolas caught her eye. She would cry out and warn him but she lacked the energy, her body was shutting down in its efforts to recuperate. This was the most worn-out she had ever been in her life. Panic hit her as the orc slithered closer. She may not like the pretentious prince but she wouldn't wish him dead and definitely not in such a dirty and cheating manner. She was set at ease though when an axe came careering into the orc's chest, freezing his attack before he collapsed to floor when the life flowed out of him. She located the saviour and identified him as Thorin. Had she the energy she might have teased him but even then she would have stopped at the 'not-a-word' expression he was giving her. Instead she remained silent and tried to regain her strength as the barrel continued riding down the river. Her eyes shut as she slipped into a quick sleep.

A few barrels back Fili had the same purpose. For now they were safe and he was drained, a small nap couldn't hurt. In no time at all the two dwarves were unconscious and oblivious to the world. Luckily the company kept an eye on both, guarding them as they rested, especially Fraylin…she had earned it.

* * *

Fraylin was jolted awake as the barrel she shared with her Adad as voices called and directed orders. She finally sacrificed her slumber when the barrel smashed into a quiet rocky beach. The confined kin scrambled out of their barrel reaching for more space and a chance to move their stiff limbs. Fraylin crawled up the stony landscape and out of the way of the disorganised company. There was a stump nearby she could get to and treat Kili on. If that boy thought he could escape her mother-hen care he was mistaken or, to put it plainly, an idiot. That arrow had done damage, it was bad enough they had waited this long, she was not going to let him put on a brave face and pretend everything is fine. Arrows stung and the wounds from them were agonising.

She noted that her Adad remained by the water assisting the others out. That had always been his way, to help others and do what was needed. She found Kili sitting on one of the slopes trying to discreetly tackle his injury alone. ' _Mahal I will slap the stupid out of that boy one day and the world will thank me_ ' she thought rising to her feet and hobbling over the uneven ground, each stride marked with the horrible squelch of water in her boots.

When she got there Bofur and Fili were at his side witnessing the great buffoon try to do a job on his own that he had no experience or training in. ' _like I said, good heart and an incredible person, however thick as a post sometimes_ ' she evaluated squatting down next to him. Kili saw Bofur's sympathetic wince as Kili applied pressure to his thigh.

"I'm fine. It's nothing" he claimed to a disbelieving audience. Fraylin was about to tell the lad what's what and fix him up in a jiffy when her king's deep boom echoed through the clearing.

"On your feet" The dark haired leader commanded to the quartet. ' _Did he forget about Kee's injury?_ ' Fay wondered curiously. It was unlike Thorin to forget things, trust her as a dwarfling she wish he lacked his flawless memory. Additionally it was uncharacteristic of the uncle to be so blasé when one of her dearest nephews and heir was injured. He was as protective of Fili and Kili as Dwalin was about her. This lack of worry regarded the youngest Durin concerned Fraylin.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding" Fili informed his uncle. Presuming Thorin had missed it when the injury occurred for he was under the bridge at the time.

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving" Thorin countered, his tone insisting their movement and compliance. Bofur obeyed, standing to attention and shifting to assist his kin. Fili and Fay remained by Kili's side however.

"Oh and we'll just let Kee's leg pop off in the meantime then?" she growled protectively glaring at her king. Something was definitely wrong with Thorin. It was his eyes, they were…different. She couldn't describe how but it was like they lacked something, almost as if it was missing something within. Kili protests in background of "really its fine" were ignored by all present. Thorin rotated his body back to her, steeled his posture in a defensive manner although it was obvious he was prepared to go aggressive as he met her ablaze hazel eyes. The king opened his mouth to respond when,

"To where?" Balin interceded, distracting the irritated leader from his reply.

"To the mountain. We're so close" Bilbo answered oblivious to the tension around to which he casually walked through, shivering as he went. His body subconsciously moving to warm the hobbit up. Bilbo was drenched. The poor soul would likely catch a cold.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it" Balin explained shooting down the Shireling's solution.

"So then we go round" Bilbo compromised unaware to the problems of such a plot. Dwalin, the ever obliging dwarf he was elucidated the issue.

"The orcs will run us down as sure as daylight, with no weapons to defend ourselves" the warrior's natural rumble present. His disliked this corner the orcs had trapped them in as much as the rest did.

Bilbo was deprived the opportunity to suggest another idea by Thorin. While the three had been brainstorming Fay and Thorin's gazes remained locked. He was attempting to intimidate her and force her to obey, whereas she had multiple purposes. First to make the numpty see sense. Second to show him he could not always have his way especially if he was wrong. And thirdly to figure out what was wrong with the oldest Durin. Eventually the leader had crumbled under Fraylin's intense scowl. She noted that seconds prior there had been a shift in his eyes.

"Bind his leg quickly. You have two minutes" Thorin conceded with a nod then marching away to check everyone else.

Fraylin's expression lifted and she turned to a grumpy Kili. Feeling the need to lighten the atmosphere and cheer up the injured lamb a bit she inquired,

"What's on your mind Kily-lily?" Kili's eyes snapped to her carefree face in terror. Fili snorted as he went to fetch Oin who was checking over Bombur.

"We agreed never to use that name…ever." Kili argued firmly to an amused Fraylin.

"No you agreed. Now what's up Kee-wi?" she tried only to receive an irritated glare. "Fine what's the word Kili-ling" she purposefully employed the nickname she created as a younger lady when she had mashed-up the words Kili and princeling. Coincidently a combination the brunette always hated. "Ok" she sighed dramatically making the prince's traitorous mouth quirk upwards, "What it is you wish to speak about dearest darling Kili, son of Vili, son of Durin, Erebor heir and secret blonde of the Durin brothers" she listed all the while he stared evenly at her smug grin trying and failing to conceal his mirth.

"I saw what you did back there by the river with that orc after your second encounter with Bolg. I saw you kick that orc. More specifically where. That was dirty. Below the belt tactics" he teased while she removed the cloth on his thigh.

"It worked didn't it?" she retorted triumphantly.

"Yeah but that's not the point" her eyes flickered up to his a silent question issued. "That goes against a code. Quite frankly I'm surprised you'd want to put your foot there." He quipped

"Are you serious?" Fraylin exclaimed shocked, "You are telling me that in a life or death situation there are certain no-go areas."

"I'm sure orcs get…tingles." He finally decided struggling to find an appropriate word much to the dwarrowdam's horror.

"Can we stop debating an orcs anatomy?" she requested barely keeping her uprising bile down.

"Gladly." He hissed through his teeth as her fingers carefully prodded and examined the entry wound.

At that moment Oin dropped next to her, nodded his head decidedly and requested she dampen a cloth with water. The lady did as she was bid tearing the bottom of her shirt into a long strip. She was near the river when a hand belonging to a familiar blonde obstructed her.

"You okay?" he asked. At her bewildered face he elaborated, "That was lot of running and you have a horrible habit of abandoning me in some self-sacrificing manner. I wish you'd stop that" he murmured to keep their conversation private.

She smiled in return, "Yeah I am good. Though not too sure about this new look" she gestured vaguely to the left of her hair. Her appearance looked carefree and unconcerned but to the trained eye, such as her father who could hear every word and see her movements from his position on the rock, there was a worry radiating from her. She was subtly inspecting Fili's reaction to this violation of her locks.

Dwalin had to physically restrain his hand from slapping his forehead at Fili's oblivious reply. "It's a bit shorter and uneven but it will grow back". Fay forced a grin and concurred,

"Yeah, I guess. I got to go do this for Oin" she excused herself while her Adad walked over to stand beside a confused Fili. The father slapped the heir's head,

"You moron" he muttered to the startled prince.

"What?" Fili whined petulantly and confused at Fraylin's reaction. He was just being honest, it didn't look bad and she wanted to know what it looked like right? She didn't have a mirror to hand therefore he described it for her.

"She was asking if you still find her attractive you eejit. And all you could think to say was 'it's uneven' and its' short'", he elaborated then whispered more to himself, "I can see the blondeness now".

"Seriously? That was the question?" Fili exclaimed, astonishment and surprise evident in his voice. To add to effect his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Dwalin merely rolled his eyes and sighed nonetheless confirming,

"Yes. Now go over there and tell she looks like a goddess before I make you".

Fili didn't waste a second as he hurriedly shifted next to Fraylin who was on her knees soaking the torn garment. When she made no effort to greet him choosing instead to concentrate on her task he confessed,

"You know your hair really doesn't matter to me". Upon reflection the prince decided he really must think through and plan his speeches rather than improvise. This fact was proven when her head whipped around affronted at his lack of care to her. Seeing her offended expression he attempted to clear his meaning, "Shit not like that. I just mean that you could be bald and I wouldn't notice."

' _Mahal I am really terrible at this_ ' he thought as Fraylin's expression grew angry and the sound of Dwalin's palm slapping his face could be heard. He swiftly speaks up again before either could smack him senseless.

"Dammit! What I am trying to say, quite inarticulately, is that I love you so much and was so terrified for you when you were up there on your own, that your hair, clothes and any other accessories were the last thing on my mind." Her face softened at her pronouncement. Encouraged by this he continued voicing each thought as it sprung in his mind, "Look here's the thing. I love you. That is quite simply it. I love _you_. All of you. Y-your laugh, your smile, your humour, your hazel eyes, the way you help everybody, the way see the best in everyone and believe in them so much they strive to be the man you know they are. I-I-I love the way you try to smother your laugh by biting you lip but it just makes you look incredibly hot and it-it doesn't work anyway because you feel like laughing more so you make that adorable snort you have. I love your courage, bravery, kindness and even your habit of being self-sacrificing despite the fact it has given me more than a few heart attacks. I love that you understand everything about me, including things I don't even know. I can just trust you that easily, I don't even hesitate to tell you the darkest parts of me or-or the most private and delicate secrets because I know you would never betray that trust. To me you are iridescent. Another important thing I love is that you chose to love _me_. I mean can you believe it? _You_ picked _me_. But the big thing I adore, treasure and love is _you_. Therefore yes your hair is one of the things I love about you but it is not the _reason_ I love you, and that is something no orc, goblin or troll could ever take away." He concluded confidently watching her slackened jaw and warm eyes meet his as he spoke. That is why he was so caught off guard when she leapt at him pressing her lips to his in a fierce kiss.

A short distance behind the couple stood Dwalin and Balin both witnessing the pair with a gentle grin. " _Atta boy_ " Dwalin praised as Balin sent his khâzash a happy smile which the warrior caught out the corner of his eye.

The moment was ruined when a hoarse yet still cheeky tone yelled,

"Hey lovebirds! Dying over here!" the brunette prince shouted making the couple fly apart. Fraylin blushed and retrieved her soaked shirt swiftly shifting to Oin's side while Fili sent a particular two-fingered gesture to his beloved brother only to be met with a mischievous and triumphant smirk. For one with a bad wound that boy sure did look smug.

Fay handed Oin the cloth and remained by Kili's head to distract him from the pain of Oin's procedures. She interjected the satisfied brunette as he opened his mouth for a no doubt witty comment,

"Not a word if you don't want to be a eunuch" she vowed solemnly. Kili's jaw reattached itself firmly. ' _Perhaps not that dumb after all_ ' she thought. She could see Oin preparing to start his work and tried to keep Kili's concentration on something else. "So you and Tauriel eh? She's nice I'l give her that. I like her. I can see why you fancy her".

Kili blushed scarlet, the confident dwarf mumbled near inaudibly, "I don't think it's like that. I-I mean…-but… I think…-I wouldn't…-she couldn't. It wouldn't work out. She doesn't think of me like that."

' _I take it back. Idiot he is._ ' She corrected.

"Sometime you are the daftest person I know. I can never tell if you simply lost your brain or you've had to be raised without one" she jested making Kili's neck snap to her face. "Seriously. You truly believe she didn't like you?" she queried. His silence was answer enough, shaking her head affectionately she went on, "you don't know much about girls do you? Well as your dearest and frankly coolest friend ever I shall take upon the burden of educating you. If a girl tells you her desires and wishes for the future and what she wants to do with her life it kinda is a hint that she likes you..a great deal" she added upon spotting Kili's confused expression. Rolling her eyes sshe tried another method, "Let's say some lady of a rival race confessed she loves the stars and begins to explain her feeling and thoughts on them to a person she is supposed to hate that would be an example of a girl liking you. Tauriel shared what is in her heart with you, a creature she is taught to despise. Doesn't that tell you something? Come on genius let's put two and two together you can do" she quipped at the end.

Kili ignored her sarcastic jab at the end and argued, "But I know what is in your heart and what you want to do but we don't like each other like that".

Fay chuckled softly, "That is different. We've known each other for decades and you've inferred them or worked them out. I've never expressly told you any and it's unlikely you know every single desire of my heart whereas I have confided to Fili because to me he is special. He is…I don't know. There aren't words. To me he is…" as she searched for the closest term Kili supplied it for her.

"Iridescent. To you he is iridescent" she looked surprised at him, he was right. He leaned in closer and whispered, "To me Tauriel is iridescent." Fraylin felt a smile tugging at her face at Kili's goofy grin. Suddenly another question popped into her head.

"Hey what is it with you Durin boys and paint? Fili said the same thing not sixty seconds ago"

"Fili" Kili inquired in confirmation, a mysterious smugness and joy mixed amongst his voice.

"Yes Fili" she verified bewilderedly, "What?" she asked.

Kili made no answer as a shadow moved across the rocky beach.

Somebody found them.

* * *

 **AN/** There we are how was that? Please leave a review and let me know! Suggestions welcome :). This has been my longest chapter yet! Haha hopefully you liked it. Sorry if there are any errors I was in a rush to post this before I went out. I will try to update again soon but it might be a while depending. :)

 **animexchick-** You are such a wonderful reader, I love getting reviews from you they always say the nicest things! I was seriously tempted to end it there but I knew how cruel it would be haha. I know, Fay is quite the busy lady, the do-list constantly growing! Agreed, I was contemplating that idea, I think a protective lover boy is hot as hell. There may be an Alfrid altercation. That is a brilliant suggestion. We better get to Lake-town and see! :)  
 **Saricaykes-** Thanks for another review, you leave such lovely comments! Thanks for the reassurance about Fili and Dwalin I was worried the back and forth would be dizzying. Hopefully the conclusion of the escape from Mirkwood is satisfactory? :).  
 **readergirl4985-** Thanks for the review! Haha I feel the same when reading stories, it's why I try to update regularly :).  
 **Jojo657-** Thank you for another review :D I kinda wanted to do that but I didn't want to focus on it too much in case it just got to rambling about rubbish :).  
 **RemiSparklez-** Thanks for the lovely review! I confess I do struggle sometimes but I just love the character so much I can't stop! Haha hopefully this chapter meets expectations? :).


	29. Bowmen And Evil Fish

**AN/** Here we are and enjoy! Please leave a review! Not a particularly funny chapter nor the best but I have been busy and struggled to find time to put this together. Hopefully you guys still like it.

* * *

The shadow had been a brief flash and then it was gone.

This intruder was good. He was used to sneaking past unseen and avoiding those he did not wish to see him, that much Fraylin was sure. So far it seemed none of the others had noticed this shift in atmosphere apart from Fay and Kili. The young Durin was lying uncomfortable on the hard stone while Oin finished tying the bandage, though his expression was no longer wasting time wincing like a dwarfling rather prowling the surroundings for threats. Fraylin's gaze were performing the same task. Had she not seen Kili share the same concern, Fay would have accounted this shadow to a change of light, a cloud blocking the sun. There had been no announcing noise to indicate an attacker's approach. No this man had skill.

Shifting her eyes across the quiet company, surveying them and examining each for any subtle hints that they too shared her gut instinct. As she did this the dwarrowdam slowly moved her body between Kili and where she felt this stranger lurked, that idiot might not think so but she knew the heir was in no fit state to defend himself. Additionally out of the entire company he was one who could not afford further injury. Kili's eyes followed her, ' _Honestly that woman frets too much! I'm fine. I don't need protecting!_ ' he thought determinedly. Fay was oblivious to his inner-claims and continued her silent scavenge of the landscape. ' _Bet she isn't even aware she's put herself between me and a potential danger. Sacrificial dam does this sort of thing instinctively_ ' he noted.

Bofur was tipping his hat upside down, splashing the dry stone with cold water, the light crash sound created filling the air. The jolly dwarf was batting his hands across the material attempting to remove as much liquid as possible. Beside him Bombur sat exhausted on the ground. It would seem the cook did not rest like Fraylin had during the ride and was still panting from his small adventure solo outside the river. Bifur was glaring angrily at his soaked pipe. Where he had hidden that to spare it confiscation Fraylin _really_ did not want to know. Needless to say, that is one pipe she would not borrow without a thorough cleaning. The toymaker futility tried to dry the beloved device, muttering in Khuzdul at his failure. Gloin was loitering a short distance from Thorin, ever the guardian. The king in question was alongside Fili, squeezing the loose hangings of his clothes to extract the excess water from them. Between the two Durins almost half the river had been transferred from its bed to this stony floor. Fraylin was surprised a fish had not accompanied the liquid on the journey! Bilbo was staring at the lonely mountain with Balin. Both were muttering in low tones about various possible plans to reach the long-desired and greatly missed homeland. The poor hobbit was shivering that strongly it was astonishing his tiny body had not pulled a muscle in the activity. Dori was fussing over Nori, checking his temperature, placing his hand on the embarrassed and irritated thief as well as complaining about how this quest had done nothing but bad things to their health. Fraylin truly had no idea what Dori thought the quest was supposedly going to do that aside from their objective could be construed as a positive. Nori was visibly biting his tongue to prevent the middle Ri member from lashing out at the mother-hen eldest. Apparently Ori's liberation by escaping to the river had shifted Dori's coddling to the next best thing. The youngest Ri brother was to be found down the bank by the flowing water. Dwalin was resting a few yards away beside a barrel keeping an eye on the 'baby' of the company. The old warrior was extra careful with the young scribe than the rest of the company. Fraylin had chalked this up to the fact her Adad was forced to realise on this adventure that he no longer possessed a child or little girl but rather a fully grown woman for a daughter. It was truth the single father was struggling to adapt to, hence his harmless 'adoption' to care for the closest thing to a child present. Being a father was not something one could turn off like a tap. His paternal tendencies and qualities which were required for raising a child, not an adult, could not be halted overnight by the realisation. Dwalin needed an outlet for his care and Ori fit the bill. Not that the scribe minded that much, Dwalin's mother-hen mode was nothing to Dori's. Fraylin suspected that wee Ori hadn't even gathered he had a new warden.

Ori was draining the water from his boot back into the raging river when their mysterious invader emerged. Fraylin determined he must be a local to be able to disguise themselves this well with the environment. The stranger was a tall being from the race of Man. He was wrapped in a long brown coat reaching past his knees and lightly brushing his ankles. It was worn, its age present and on display. The article was practical and served its purpose well. The cuffs passed the man's wrists. To an untrained eye one would guess the piece did not fit, but Fraylin could see the design was deliberate. This was a man who spent many hours outdoors in the cold evident from the stains marking the cloth, hence his need for longer sleeves and why he knew the terrain as well as he clearly does. She would go so far as to suppose the giant man was born and raised nearby. Hidden within the coat she could see the tell-tale bulk of several layers of fabric, corroborating with her earlier assessment. The boots on his feet were strong and could endure several powerful storms or crazy weather. They were not the most charming to the eye but they most certainly fulfilled their purpose. He could boast on long black hair stretching to his shoulders in loose spirals. Two strands had been tied back from his face, allowing him to see unobstructed, revealing a strong defining bone structure. There was hint of stubble but the only facial hair the man could boast of was a moustache and tiny goatee. Fraylin could never understand the existence of a goatee without a groomed beard around it, surely one wanted the entire ensemble or not. She could see no reason to leave a teeny patch of hair behind. It made the male look incompetent at shaving in her opinion. Fili had a goatee but it was incorporated with his beard and acted as part of his whole appearance. This intruder simply looked like he'd forgotten about it or had no one at home to inform him he missed it with the blade. There was a sadness behind his grey orbs that Fraylin had identified in her own father's for years. It was grief. The man was lonely- perhaps not in all aspects of his life but definitely in a most important section of life…love. That is a curse the dwarrowdam wouldn't wish upon anyone having seen its consequences first hand. Overall the impression Fay gathered was that this man was all about practicality, not appearances. He cared more about achieving something and doing it the best manner possible, not making himself look impressive, nor giving false airs and graces to himself. It was a trait Fraylin had to admire.

However the disconcerting part of this intruder's appearance was the long bow he gripped in his hands. It was perhaps the height of the man at 6ft if not more. The string tied to either end with thick and strong, it could probably have the power to catapult the company over the lake though the landing might be a bit tricky. Attached to his back was a light and concise quiver stocked with arrows, yet one was missing as it was currently notched in place. To Fraylin's horror the man raised his aim from the harmless ground to a 45 degree angle from the back of Ori's body until he halted. All this had occurred within two seconds of the man's appearance. Ori was across the clearing, far from Fraylin's protective sphere. Ori remained oblivious to the danger lurking behind him as he continued his task.

Fay opened her mouth to yell out a warning cry when her Adad leapt from his spot in between Ori and this…this bowman. In the warrior's hand was nothing more than a thick branch. To stupid people or any parties who did not know Dwalin personally this scene might look hilarious. One dwarf armed with a stick against a tall human from the race of man towering at around 6ft in possession of a loaded bow. However to the company who knew Dwalin well and were acutely aware of his skill knew Dwalin could defeat this foe with considerably less than a stick. Hopefully this man did not figure that out.

Sadly Fraylin's prayers were dashed because before her Adad could get a firm grip of his make-shift weapon for a powerful strike the bowman reacted with lightning speed. In an instant an arrow was deployed, hurtling at Dwalin with no warning or time for the experienced father to dodge or defend himself. Fear gripped Fraylin and she instinctively screamed out at the immediate wounds and consequences an arrow to the chest would do. An arrow to the torso was bad, sure there were ribs that _could_ block a direct hit to the heart and offer a slim chance of survival but it was obvious that this bowman knew what he was doing and was proficient with the weapon. He would not make such a mistake and certainly not at such a marginal distance.

Fraylin's anger bubbled at the image of her father being attacked and was about to sprout out a list of profanity laden insults that would make a gold-miner blush when a sight halted her. The arrow was protruding out…but not Dwalin. Lodged firmly and securely the arrow split the branch in twain as if it were nothing. Even her Adad was astonished both at the man's aim and the strength of his bow. In fact, in other circumstances she was sure she'd have heard Kili whimper in envy of the mighty weapon.

In her distracted state she didn't witness Kili haul himself to his feet, a sharp rock in tow hoisted in the air ready to toss. The prince aimed passed his guard and for the unknown threat. He had scarcely moved his arm backwards in preparation to build momentum when another projectile soared through the atmosphere. Hardly any of the dwarves present witnessed the notching of the arrow the man's work was so swift. The metal head of the arrow collided violently with the unbreakable stone. Since neither object would yield and submit to the force of the other both went flying out of the brunette's palm. Again this happened in the space of milliseconds. This attack had been perfected over experience and time, there was no possible way to outwit the man. He had all the cards here and he knew it.

Kili turned his head to observe his hand, clearly not believing his body's message it was empty. He needed the confirmation of his eyes. When he comprehended it to be true his eyes widened and his chin dropped marginally. His body was frozen in shock, the only part able to move was his head as he returned it to this bowman. In another situation Fraylin would have laughed. Kili, the master archer in Ered Luin, the boy who prided himself on his talent and precision with an arrow, regal prince had been outmatched by a being of Man. That and the fact he stood strangely, one arm up with a foot stepped forward to balance his throw. He looked like a statue.

Fraylin felt a presence arrive beside her. The comfort, reassurance and safety that oozed from it let her body know it was Fili. He always had that effect on her in dangerous situations. However the eldest heir's actions also captured the attention of the stranger who drew another arrow and pointed it towards the blonde. Reacting from instinct Fraylin felt Fili's hand tug her behind himself, making the Durin son act as a shield for her.

"Do it again…and you're dead." The shadowy figure rumbled firmly deterring any and all attacks against him.

Brute force and fighting was not going to work here. Despite the numbers swinging in their favour, the odds certainly did not. Fraylin had expected further instruction or warning from the bowman yet none came. ' _Apparently he is a man of many words_ ' her sarcasm declared. Though she had to concede the vaguer the threat, the better it worked sometimes. There was nothing to predict and less words to scrutinise. Fraylin really shouldn't have been surprised when her uncle took the lead on this predicament. After all it is what he is best at, he had a way of reading people and socialising in the appropriate manner to get them to open up and feel at ease. A talent her Adad was most assuredly not blessed with. That Fundin son preferred blunt honesty and force where as Balin could tactically play complex ploys as parts of master schemes.

"Excuse me but uh, you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken." Balin guessed politely as he slowly shifted forward resulting in the arrow leaving the target of Fili to himself. The relief of Fili's safety was short-lived for Fraylin as her beloved and quirky uncle was now the dwarf under fire. The dwarf himself appeared unfazed by this and continued in the same tone, "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" The advisor queried cordially nodding to a boat in the distance which Fraylin had missed in her hurry to locate this stranger.

At the prospect of business the stranger lowered his weapon and loosened his arrow now he was sure he was not about to be assaulted by a group of dwarves.

Silence reigned for a while as the man contemplated this. He was obviously torn and unsure on how to proceed. Fraylin decided to take the lead here and kick-start the gentleman's reaction. Stepping out from Fili's guard she emerged garnering the stranger's gaze. Curtsying lowly in the respectable manner society demanded and receiving the customary nod in return from him, she stated,

"We really would be much obliged for your assistance" she added a charming smile to seal the deal. "May we examine the fine craft? Not that I question your vessel's capabilities but you should understand my last…mode of transport was quite lacking. Furthermore I really I am exhausted, I should hate to have to walk much farther." she confessed. Her description of the barrels made Fili grin, 'lacking' was one word for it.

The man watched her as she stood beside her uncle, eventually he grunted his acceptance and led them to his ship. The company followed wordlessly, Fili helped his brother cross the uneven bank to the port the barge was stationed at.

It was not the fanciest nor the most finely crafted boat but it had seen its fair amount of travel. There was no gaping problems with it and both Balin and Fraylin concluded it would service them quite well indeed. There was plenty of room on deck for all of them meaning they were not pushed together in confined spaces as they were with the barrels. Yes this was a superior transport…not that the bar had been set that high by the drums.

During their inspection the bowman had collected their barrels and stacked them on the port and was gradually positioning them on the deck of his boat.

"What makes you think I would help you?" the deep gravelly voice he possessed issued finally having seen they were satisfied with the barge.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat." Her uncle reasoned logically. ' _Ah that's how we are going to play it. Better keep Adad's mouth shut_ ' she thought, fulfilling her second task with a withering glare the old warrior's way. Although many of her silent communications were missed on her father and men in general, (It was a curse they all suffered from) this one was not misunderstood. He was most familiar with her "shut-it" and "not-a-peep" glares, she had perfected them over the years and he had witnessed them often enough to commit them to memory. The father and daughter were pulled from their private conversation when Balin spoke again. "I've no doubt you've some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" the white-haired dwarf asked merrily.

The man of Lake-town halted briefly, a small smile gracing his face at the thought of his children. ' _Mahal that man's good, he's real good._ ' Fraylin complemented her uncle, ' _he knows exactly which pressure point and topic to play through_ ' she noted.

"A boy and two girls" he replied carrying a barrel onto the barge.

"Three!" Fraylin exclaimed cheerfully, "My you have been blessed indeed!" she commented earning her uncle's approving eye. "What are their names?"

"Bain, Sigrid and Tilda" the bargeman answered, pride hiding in her voice. Fraylin let a genuine smile grow on her expression.

"What beautiful names. You make me quite envious. I always wanted siblings, though I think if I had a sister like me it would drive my father insane" she quipped carefully. The mention of brothers and sisters in front of her Adad was touchy. She knew he felt bad about that and it only reminded him of her Amad's passing. The fact she was the sole child he was ever going to have. However her joke worked as she managed a light laugh out of the man.

"You have no idea" he uttered seriously obviously alluding to some funny memories. Apparently she was not to go down this road any further, both because it would lead nowhere and the notion of Fraylin having younger siblings was an impossible dream that pained her father. Balin cut in ending the potential hurt before it could really seep in to Dwalin.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a, she's a beauty"

Fraylin mentally face palmed. If he wanted to shift away from those sorts of topics that upset her father talking about wives was hardly the way to go. She tried to convey this through her widened eyes and scrunched brow but there was no need, Balin already realised what he had said without her assistance.

"Aye…she was." The sad sorrowful voice responded not meeting their eyes as he hauled another barrel from the port. Fraylin's guilt increased tenfold. So that was the loneliness she could see earlier. It had slipped her mind once he had talked about his children. She should have figured it out. It was the same look her father had whenever he thought no one could see him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Balin begin back-tracking in an apologetic and empathetic manner. This was not the way to win over his favour and get him to sail them across. The dwarf was cut off though by the sound of his khâzash.

"Aw come on, come on, enough of the niceties." Dwalin grumbled. He never had any patience in the first place and all these feelings loitering in the tense atmosphere were ones he knew far too intimately and far from fond ones. He was deprived from speaking further when a rock smacked the back of his head causing the startled father to bring his hand to the sudden injury. He angry eyes hunted for the culprit just to meet equally furious hazel eyes that could shoot down his rage in an instant. Frida's eyes always did that. They enchanted him, it was Fraylin's greatest weapon against him. It had made telling a naughty dwarfling off very difficult. Admiration and happiness was not a helpful feature when trying to scold the child. The smile dying to get out and the warm gaze desperate to been seen gave mixed signals about whether putting frogs in Lady Trillian's shoes was good or bad behaviour.

' _What does that buffoon think he is doing?! He should know better than aby present that was rude! Just wait, I teach that dwarf manners if it kills me!_ ' she vowed returning to her sweet temperament as she went to do damage control. No doubt the archer was offended and insulted. Her prediction meant she was astonished when she saw the man's happy twinkle in his grey eyes and the smirk frantically pulling at his cheeks. Balin appeared equally flabbergasted at this unexpected reaction.

"I presume that is your daughter" he guessed to Dwalin with a knowing grin. Dwalin nodded.

' _What? How? But?_ ' the lady struggled to pick a question then it occurred to her, ' _that devious man. He_ _knew_ _this would happen and it dissolved the tension instantly._ ' A slight chuckle being torn from her she thought, ' _not as dumb as he looks folks_ '.

"I like her" the bowman declared.

' _Oh bad choice of words pal_ ' she sympathised, ' _clearly he hasn't been the company of male dwarves and discussing dwarrowdams. There were certain no-go areas. It was hazardous to one's health to state an offhand comment like that._ 'It was obvious what he meant but the protective and fierce dwarves about her were interpreting he words very differently. To her it was a nice complement on her personality. To them it was a threat, a sinister desire to take her away. Hey they're overdramatic what could she say. Fay saw the males tense until he elaborated, still oblivious to the new pressure about them,

"She is like my own girls, mischievous and trouble-maker to the bone" the bargeman dragged another barrel across the port and onto the ship. Amongst the sounds of wood scraping the ground Fraylin heard her father mumble,

"You have no idea" in the same way as this stranger had earlier. When the man got off the boat once more he was all business like again. Getting the conversation back on track he probed,

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin set on the defensive immediately. He was such a private man it was amazing he had any friends at all. But once you cracked his tough exterior he would protected you with all he had.

"I'd like to know who you are. And what you are doing here in these lands" Bard explained showing no fear in the face of Dwalin's gruff tone. This man was brave and bold…well that or stupid without a sense of self-preservation which Fraylin thought the chances of the latter were slim. Deciding to take the heat and save what could be salvaged Balin interjected before his brother could screw this up.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills" the advisor replied with an innocent expression. He was good at this Fraylin had to grant him. That excuse was a brilliant and plausible one considering he just thought it up on the spot. Adding detail to make it even more convincing Fraylin said,

"We haven't been there in years!"

"Simple merchants you say" the bowman repeated. She didn't need to look at his face to see the disbelief and suspicion there. Thorin could sense this too as shown when he cut straight to the chase.

"We need food…supplies…weapons. Can you help us?" the king listed each as he moved a step closer passing Fraylin making her stand beside Kili, Fili and Ori. Their leader met the gaze of the man imploring him to offer his aid.

He ceased in his task examining the barrels swiftly with his eyes. Having seemed to have found the right words the bowman revealed,

"I know where these barrels came from." Stroking a fragmented part of the drum from a firm bullseye from an arrow. In his pause Thorin rumbled slightly aggressively as if daring the man to say it. This Man was treading on thin ice, Thorin had been acting peculiar for a while now and by outright accusing the king might not end so well for him. Put it this way, Fraylin knew this unusual Thorin was not beyond…acquiring the boat if he could not hire it. It was a realisation that scared the dwarrowdam. Hopefully it was just a phase or all the stress of Mirkwood in his system and would pass soon.

"What of it?" the dwarf king's deep voice rolled threateningly off the rocks. Sensing the boiling water he was balancing on the precipice of the bargeman elaborated delicately.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves. But I don't think it ended well." There was no opportunity to continue as Fraylin interjected feebly,

"Wild party?" she attempted with an unsure grin, yet she knew it was an unlikely story. Her response seemed to have sparked a trend for the brunette next her added his two-bits worth in.

"We're an elite security testing crew?" Kili tried, his confident smirk faltering somewhat under the agony of his wound and the incredulity of his tall-tale.

"They're just old barrels. Bits flake off over time" Fili joined the effort to dismiss the chips and marks scarring the wooden containers the bargeman had inspected during his task.

The trio knew none of their claims were working but at least they were plausible. None of them had looked ridiculous despite the failure of their endeavour. That was until Ori opened his mouth. They really needed to seal that kid's mouth shut sometimes. He has the horrible habit of saying the wrong things at the most inopportune time both by accident and on purpose. Hey, Kili was not the sole trouble-maker amongst the company.

"We're on a barrel tour of middle earth!" the youngest Ri brother contributed in gaily.

Fili's jaw dropped as his eyes widened and he turned his amazed expression to the young dwarf. Kili too accompanied him, leaning forward slightly to see the bewildered scribe. Fraylin was last, bending forward the most to see past Kili and stare speechless at the silly author of such a suggestion. Ori having detected his idea was perhaps not the best was twiddling his fingers uncomfortably. It was no easy amount of pressure to withstand. The Ri brother was submerged under the Erebor heirs and Fraylin's glare, each towered on top of the other horizontally.

' _What is wrong with that dwarf? Was he dropped on his head as a babe? The man would have to be some_ _sort of moron_ _to believe a story like that. "Oh hidy-ho sir! We are a humdinger of a day. Here we were touring around the lands in a tiny barrel when all of a sudden, out of_ _nowhere_ _these elves started attacking us and shooting arrows all about our barrels. We don't know how much experience you've had with this…but_ _we_ _were scared shitless!" REALLY ORI! I have somethings to teach that boy._ ' She thought her expression remaining agape in the direction of the blushing boy.

The company were equally stunned at the turn of events. Dwalin couldn't help but think out of the quartet of "babies" and "dwarflings" as they had been dubbed during the journey that he had definitely won the kiddie lottery. At least his possessed a modicum of common sense and fighting skills even if she had a self-sacrifice complex…he was still working on that.

The Man amongst them sent them a sceptical look with a single brow raised. Finally he released a small cough regaining their focus then continued disregarding the strange catalogue of excuses,

"No one enters Lake-town but by leave of The Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." He confessed confidently. He proceeded to gather the last few barrels from the port, shimmying their weight towards the wooden vessel.

Thorin gestured to Balin to try again. Clearly he was better at this sort of thing than the others. Following this he gave a jerk of his head to his nephews towards Ori. That would be the "keep-that-numpty-quiet" order if ever Fraylin had seen one. True it was not a common directive but most definitely should be applied here.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen" Balin bet assuredly meeting the grey eyes of the bargeman. He nodded the affirmative walking to the end of the boat to deposit his bow and quiver stating as he went,

"Aye but for that…you would need a smuggler".

The poor man near jumped from shock as Balin's face suddenly appeared in front of him and determinedly offered, "For which we would pay double".

While they were arranging the deal Fraylin grinned. For an old dwarf her uncle sure could creep about and he had the eyesight of a hawk. If it were not for his wisdom, experience and ancient tales mixed with his white-hair one would not believe him to be the age he claimed. Heck she scarce believed it and she is his niece!

Gradually the company clambered aboard as the bargeman remained at the ledge offering assistance in should any require it. However the males being the prideful creature they are refused such chivalry. Fraylin couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. At least Bilbo conceded defeat when it was inevitable therefore gaining the man's hand as the Shireling was tugged on board.

Fraylin hopped onto the boat wobbling until the bowman steadied her with gentle hand to her spine. Smiling up gratefully she was about to depart allowing Fili to follow her when she remembered. Turning her head up to the man once more capturing his attention she waited until he leaned forwards marginally to hear her.

Once he was close enough she began, "Look I know we are meant to be playing nice. And you truly are the most agreeable Man I've met. I'm sure you and I will get along splendidly, possibly even become friends or allies. Having said that…" she completed the distance between them bringing her head aggressively towards his until the menacing and threatening glare rested inches from his face, her fearsome eyes residing on his wary and concerned one, and growled, "if you ever point that bow at my father or my One again" she paused allowing him to comprehend whom she referred to and providing time for him to commit it to memory. Satisfied he knew of whom she spoke she concluded, "I will _**end**_ you on the spot, grind up your balls and feed them to the dogs for breakfast then burn your corpse into flames Smaug would be jealous of. Am I understood?"

Not offering any mercy or weakness in her scowl the bargeman nodded enthusiastically. She waited until he confirmed it vocally. Acknowledging the high pitched squeak of "Yes" from their captain she retreated and her expression grew happy and cheerful, a blinding grin blanketing her features.

"Good. I look forward to spending time with you" she joyfully exclaimed until moving further onto the deck and next to Kili, perfectly content with no hint of malice that crept out in her warning.

The bowman did not recover as swiftly as the dwarrowdam. Fili bore a proud grin as he landed on the barge. Flickering his gaze between Fraylin, as she helped comfort his khâzash, and the man that would guide them, who stared unblinkingly and marginally in fear at her, the blonde prince snorted amusedly.

The noise disturbed the man who snapped his attention back to the eldest heir. "Oh don't worry she's always like that. She's quite fond of you by the looks of things" Fili disclosed, surprising the captain more.

"That was fondness?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh yeah of course" he confirmed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She is impressed with your archery skills. Trust me, if she didn't like you" he breathed a chuckle lightly, "you wouldn't be standing for a few days after she had a word with you so the lesson really stuck. Poor Kuroki" he sighed shaking his head sadly, "He always did walk a bit funny after that" he uttered mysteriously then leaving a stunned Bard behind and walking to his uncle and Balin to find out what the plans were from here.

* * *

Fraylin had settled cautiously beside the Erebor heir taking care not to nudge his wound. Despite the Durin son's best attempts to conceal it she could see how much it ailed him. Arrow wounds always were the foulest, unlike with most cases with a sword injury when one was impaled with an arrow the projectile had to be removed which made the whole matter worse. The removal of the offending item made the limb more sensitive plus the tugging of delicate flesh was always an unpleasant experience regardless of age or number of arrow-wounds the dwarf has had. Take her Adad for example, that man had had his fair share of cuts, slashes and stitches. Granted he had developed a way of dealing with the pain over time but didn't mean that they no longer hurt him.

The young dwarves sat in silence for a while as she subtly watched out for him, scrutinising for any signs of discomfort and any methods to help him. The brunette had been hit on her watch after all, being a nurse, maid and general slave was the least she could do to. Almost as if feeling her eyes on him Kili groaned,

"You can stop it you know" she opened her mouth to protest but he ploughed on nevertheless, "don't deny it. I'm fine really. I am not made of china and you as well as any should know I can withstand a fair few blows since you were the most eager to test the theory" he quipped earning a grin from the lady. She sighed in acquiescence, taking this as her acceptance he admitted, "I need to tell you something".

Fay rotated round to get a better view of the slouched prince, "Okay Kee-wi shoot" at his glare she smirked, "I'll accept poor choice of words. Go on tell me what you have to say. And this better not be a farewell speech Kili, son of Vili, heir of Thorin or so help me I will toss you overboard into the icy water to kick-start those neurones I am hopeful exist in that elusive brain of yours until you have an intelligent thought. I confess you may be in there a while" she teased making the brunette laugh

Shaking his head fondly he declared, "No nothing like that. I was merely going to point out you are going to take him away from me" nodding his head towards Fili who was deep in conversation with Thorin and Balin completely oblivious to his new position as the focus of their conversation. Before she could correct him or question it the youngest Durin divulged, "And that's not a bad thing."

Fraylin scrunched her brow in confusion. What was with all of this? Why was he telling her this?

"All our lives it had been 'Fili and Kili' or 'Fee and Kee'. It was us against the world in our great pranking endeavours and in all aspects of our lives. You would not find one of us without the other. But now it is going to be 'Fili and Fraylin' the cutesy couple that make us all jealous. 'Fee and Fay' the infamous darlings of Erebor."

' _So this is what is wrong. He is insecure. Does he seriously think I would take Fili away from him? Mahal I would wonder if he hit his head during the barrel ride but I fear this stupidity was there from birth._ ' She thought.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered, a mysterious glint twinkling in his blue eyes, without waiting for her affirmative he revealed "if you ask me…that sounds like a much better and special partnership."

His declaration made her heart constrict and tingle pleasurably in this cold and chilly air. The bond between the Durin brothers was famous. To have Kili's blessing and acceptance in regards to her relationship with Fili was no small feat. She had hoped to attain it but just because she was close friends with him for years gave no guarantees. Each brother was protective as the other. A warm smile stretched across her face as she blushed.

"But" he pronounced the word clearly capturing her attention, "If you break him, hurt him or do anything to harm him remember I know where you live" he uttered protectively. His face softened once more as he apologised, "Sorry standard brother disclaimer. You understand of course" as if his previous statement was the most natural thing in the world and an everyday occurrence.

She chuckled, bumping his shoulder affectionately, "Well I wouldn't worry yourself. I don't think I could bring myself to upset him ever. Plus you're wrong you know" well that shocked him. The wounded dwarf spun his head comically towards her with speeds that could push air into the sails. "I might lessen the time you two monkeys have together but I could never take him away from you even if I wished to." Sending a secret smile his way she revealed in a hushed tone, "And I do not". The brunette grinned, his teeth peeking out adorably in the boyish charm he possessed. "You should rest." She announced rising to her feet to give him some peace.

"Aye. You should talk to him you know. He was scared witless back at Mirkwood." He instructed jerking his head to Fili who had just finished his chat with his uncle and Balin. The blonde saw her upright and waved his hand calling her over. Ignoring the smug laugh from Kili as he was proven right the dwarrowdam made her way across the deck to her One.

In no time at all the couple were resting against the wall of the barge snuggled closely for warmth. It was bitterly cold out on the lake. If Fay thought the river out of Mirkwood was chilly, it was nothing. Here ice floated on the surface of the lake with few cracks surrounding the boat while it pushed through the small white obstacles.

"How is he?" Fili investigated gently. Fraylin did not need Fee to name who he referred to.

"It is tough to tell. His spirits are up and he still has his humour. Although his years as a misspent trickster have made him a brilliant actor. Sometimes I glance at him and he…he looks sad Fee. He is different when he thinks no one can see him." Fili exhaled deeply, wordlessly sharing her opinion. "He told me I was to talk to you." Fili removed his gaze from his khâzash and to the beautiful lady wrapped in his arms. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had been meaning to have a private word with her later but apparently his brother, being the self-proclaimed all-knowing genius that he is had pipped him to the post it would seem.

"You have to stop doing this to me. I have had far too many heart attacks this month alone. I am 82 Fay. Far too young and pretty to die" he joked. His brow lowered though and his features tighten in seriousness, "I lost you up there. Sure it was a minute perhaps two. But for that time I had no idea what was happening to you, whether you were safe or if you were going to make it." The blonde lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. "You have to promise to stop leaving me behind. Don't take the world on alone, let me help you. Let me stay by your side and do something ridiculously foolish and silly with you. Trust me I am good at it. I mean have you seen Kili, nothing you could do would be half as idiotic as that moron" he requested making her chuckle softly with the last comment.

Fraylin's hazel eyes met his adoring blue orbs, "Okay" she vowed in a hushed whisper.

"Good" he replied in an equally quiet tone, slowly bringing their heads together. There was no rush. He just wanted to be here with her in this moment. She was alive. Uninjured. She was fine. She had returned to him. The orcs hadn't got her. His forehead was resting comfortably against hers when a deep familiar boom crossed the barge.

"Ack" Dwalin suddenly scoffed loudly, the noise carrying across the deck having clearly heard the couple's conversation. Being the secret romantic he was the father commanded, "Gie the woman a kiss man!"

Fraylin couldn't believe she had landed again into this crater of mortification. Burying her head embarrassedly in her One's shoulder she felt him laugh heartily at the order. He wasted no time though in cupping her cheeks, pulling her head up and her lips to his.

The effect was instant. In the distance she could hear Kili let out a sharp wolf-whistle. The Ri brothers were cheering. Bofur was proudly declaring to any who'd listen, "I called it from the start lads! I did! Since that foggy breakfast at Bag-End! Smitten as kittens the pair of 'em! I called it". Several of the company gave shouts of encouragement and whoops. All this was lost on the kissing pair. Both were lost in the feeling. The tingles tickling up and down their spines and to the end of their nerves. The feel if Fili's hand threading through her loose locks. The grasp of her hand on his shoulder, pulling him impossibly closer. The heat of his hand scorching her cheek. The feel of fingers stroking his neck. A moan of contentment was issued from the blonde. In response he moved an arm to wrap around her waist hauling her quite happily onto his lap as she let out a pleasurable moan from her own throat when he nipped her lower lip.

"I said gie 'er a kiss, dinna swallow 'er" Dwalin yelled verbally pulling the pair apart faster than dousing them in cold water. The company bore smug grins and cheerful praises as the pair blushed brightly. ' _With cheeks this hot and bright I might as well light the path of the lake!_ ' Fraylin thought as she hid her face in Fili's neck.

* * *

The rest of the ride passed quite uneventfully. That was until Bofur unexpectedly cried,

"Watch out" pointing to a towering stand of rocks and arches that had appeared inches from them in the mist.

The barge skimmed past the obstacle with minimal effort and practiced ease.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin demanded staring angrily at their captain. In whose hands their lives rested and all hope of reaching Erebor.

"I was born and bred on these waters master dwarf. If I wanted to drown you I would not do it here" the man countered full of sass. As if offended by the implication Thorin was posing. To slander one's reputation, especially in a business context was not a small thing.

"I've had enough of this lippy Lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it" Dwalin grumbled murderously in a low voice preventing his potential victim from overhearing him. Fraylin rolled her eyes. He never could cope with trusting strangers he had not vetted and thoroughly scrutinised. She was astonished he had lasted this long before voicing his inner-thoughts of murder. It happened at least once in every voyage they went on. Her Adad was not one to instantly trust someone based on their reputation and other's good opinion. He much preferred to discover the person himself.

"Oh Bard. His name is Bard" Bilbo told them tiredly.

"How do you know?" Bofur pondered aloud. Honestly amazed at how one could ascertain such information. Fay slapped her head, ' _MEN!_ ' she moaned, ' _pray I never understand them. The cost of it might mean I am as thick as them!_ '

"Uh I asked him" Bilbo cheekily answered, a faux-dumb tone employed as he displayed how obvious such a plan is.

"I don't care what he calls himself I don't like him" Dwalin rumbled, determined not to let his displeasure and unhappiness with the situation be missed.

"We don't have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now lads. Turn out your pockets" Balin soothed from his seat before a crate where he could total up the funds.

"How do we know he won't betray us" her Adad argued to her king.

"We don't" Thorin conceded however there was no alternative to be found. This was the sole way.

Dwalin caught in the corner of his eye Fili dump a bag of coins on the table with Fraylin. The father grinned and excused himself from Thorin's company. He halted his daughter's departure by stepping in her way.

"Excuse me Adad" she requested not meeting his knowing expression, sidestepping only to collide with her father's chest. Looking up she saw him.

With a single brow raised he gestured to the crate. It really was adorable how she thought she could pull the wool over her old man after all these years. "Hand it over sweetie". She held his gaze for a few seconds eventually making a "harrumph" noise. Relinquishing Fili's entwined hand she used her left to hold out her tunic collar and her right hand to dive into her left breast. Following some tricky manoeuvring and shifting, as well as some transfixed admiration from Fili, she produced a tiny sack of coins before dumping them on the crate. The company might not have permitted them to witness her retrieval but they definitely watch where the snug bag landed.

Dwalin was not satisfied however as he let out a fake cough halting her departure again.

"Fine!" she called digging her left hand under and retrieving the other half of her gold from its twin hiding place. After dropping the last of money she glared at her smug father. "Happy dear?"

"Immensely" he replied stepping out of her way. Fraylin marched past, latched her fingers in a speechless prince's and dragged him to their previous seat. The blonde gulping and wide eyed while he stared at her chest wondering what else she was hiding there.

Balin broke the dumbfounded atmosphere with an unreadable tone,

"There's just uh… a wee problem. We're ten coins short"

Thorin snapped out of his stupor and poised regally in front of the crate, his arms crossed and watched a certain red-haired dwarf with a knowing look.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have" The Erebor king coaxed. The dwarf in question grew outraged at the insinuation he was hiding something. His check matching his hair he began to rant and rave in protest as all the company looked at him waiting the bag they knew he had.

"Don't look to me! I have been _bled dry_ by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment. Nought but misery and grief." Gloin's words were unheard though when something in the distance stole the company's attention.

A solitary peak standing tall through the fog.

Erebor.

It was so much larger at this distance than the last time Fraylin had seen it after escaping Goblintown. They were nearly there. The journey would take less than a few days should the dwarves play their cards right.

"Bless my beard" Dwalin breathed unblinking in his admiration of his homeland. Erebor had always been an impressive structure. It was the lonely mountain reaching up to the sky in the middle of a plain.

"Here take it! Take all of it!" Gloin announced forcefully, practically begging to be relieved of his money.

The company's awe of Erebor was cut short by Bilbo coughing quickly signalling Bard's rapid approach.

"The money, quick give it to me" the Lake-man ordered stretching an arm out his eyes open in panic, watching something in the distance.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before" Thorin bartered firmly. He might have an ounce more of blind trust than Dwalin but he was no fool.

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say" Bard countered looking at the king then flicking his eyes past the barge, "there are guards ahead" he publicised.

And that was how Fraylin found herself scowling at the barrels from hell. The same barrels coincidently she had mentally sworn never to enter again. She officially hated them. They should be banned. Only bad things came from those wooden monstrosities. The one positive or silver-lining to be found was the fact they were a barrel short due to Bombur's destruction of his during his…peculiar ambush with the orcs. It had been effective yes, even efficient but no less strange. Fraylin wasn't even sure Bombur knew about the laws of physics. Perhaps if she taught him gravity would see fit to hit him? Anyhow this problem had meant the smallest of the company had to share. Usually this would mean Bilbo like in Mirkwood but since Fraylin had shed her weapons she was now a slimmer and more flexible figure meaning she could squish around a barrel-buddy. Hers happened to be Fili.

Again silver-linings and all that. And this silver-lining was looking _fine_ in her opinion.

The couple were pressed together tightly yet comfortably. The positioning meant they were resting face to face. Fili had been teasing her and pulling funny faces to keep her entertained. The waggling eyebrows were particularly hard to resist. However she promptly ended the game by striking the fear of god into him as she leaned in to his ear and whispered seductively,

"Just think. Me and you. Alone in this barrel. No one watching. All to ourselves. We could do _anything_ and no one would see" she let her lips graze his ear earning a pained groan of restraint. Fay was tempted to abandon her plan and let Fili fulfil a few ideas, however in the end she decided to follow her original plan in making the blonde prince behave. The last thing they wanted was to give their position to the guards away. Before Fili could act out on any of the steamy thoughts crossing his mind she employed the best threat in her book. "And to think…Adad can imagine all sorts of nasty and pleasurable vision he knows you're having right now. Imagine. What. He. Would. Do. With. That. Information." She questioned tapping her finger against her lips with each word.

The heir's eyes were wide. His eyebrows missing, lost in the jungle of his golden hair. Meanwhile Fraylin bore a smug smirk. ' _Mission accomplished_ '.

Her triumph was short-lived when she overheard the company muttering and whispering through their barrels.

"What's he doing?" her Adad rumbled, evidently referring to Bard who had alighted from the barge earlier.

"He's talking to someone" Bilbo stated in a murmur. Clearly his barrel possessed a peep hole to spy through. "He's pointing right at us! Now their shaking hands!" he whispered hurriedly. Fear and dread of what this might mean tainting his voice.

"What?!" Thorin exclaimed in a low tone shocked at this turn of events. Even Fraylin was caught of guards. She had not predicted Bard would betray them. Times must be tougher in Lake-town than she had guessed if a good man with a strong moral compass deviated from the path. They were witnessing a rigid man bend.

"The villain!" Bilbo hissed evidently the best insult that quiet and innocent hobbit from the Shire had in his repertoire. Fay was surprised it had not developed being in their company and all the odious monsters they had faced. In retrospect most of the derogatory words he would have copied were either in black-speech of Khuzdul, neither of which he was fluent in.

"He's selling us out" Dwalin concluded. ' _It was far too generous of him to explain the conspicuous. Mahal we're lucky he came along. Imagine what would have happened without his bluntly obvious comments_ ' Fraylin snapped sarcastically. Her temper was not at its best with this apparent disloyalty displayed by Bard.

Her upset rant was cut off when something slapped the top of her head harshly.

And again.

And again.

There was a stampede of objects smacking the dwarrowdam and her royal barrel buddy. The light from outside dwindled and finally disappeared once the surge of objects smothered the occupants of the wooden drum.

The smell was foul but familiar. It was not the same odious smell as orcs or goblins. Nor was it the nauseating odour of trolls. This was something else. Something she had sniffed in her past. It was on the tip of her tongue. ' _It is…what is it…think, think, think, thi-…oh hell no_ ' she thought. Opening her eyes her suspicions were confirmed.

Fish.

Fraylin _hated_ fish.

That man had doused her in stinky fish.

Meeting Fili's equally disgusted glare she scowled. She was most displeased. Not even the sight of a fish sliding slimly down the disgruntled face of her One was amusement enough to calm her.

The creaky of wood and fain farewells combined with the sense of movement as the barge took sail again signalled Bard's return and the safe atmosphere in which to speak.

Growling she unintentionally captured Fili's attention.

"I hate fish." She rumbled miserably, anger tingeing her tone. "Fish are evil. Who even likes fish?! No one that who!" Fili waited as she slipped into a rant. She did this sometimes. It was quite funny to watch. She worked herself up so much she would lose her grasp on the English language and start to make up words or going into circles of tirades. "Or crazy people. And you should never trust crazy people…I mean they eat fish. Fish the evil creature of the sea full of their…of their…their evilly-ness! Who would want a barrel of fish! They're a bad omen I'm sure. I don't even like fish. Seriously Adad tried to feed me one when I was younger, hated it. Loathed it. Detested it. It was slimy and horrible. It smelled too. No fish are manky. When we settle down we are never having fish – EVER! Nope not in our house." Fili's eyes widened at her casual mention of their future. He had plans of course but the couple never expressly spoke of them. Choosing to get passed this quest first then see where life took them. The comfort and ease at which she brought it up, like it was nothing troublesome or worrying at all sent his heart beat racing wildly. A grin he knew his kin was describe as stupid or idiotic blossomed on his face, but he didn't care. Fraylin was so wrapped up in her strange tirade she missed it completely. "They are all weird with their all seeing eye that follows you across the room" Fili felt her shiver shake his arms he had encased her in, "and the scales, sharp and strange to the touch. No I want nothing to do with fish. Their existence is evil!" she repeated firmly, starting to cycle back to the beginning as she was running out of words to express how satanic she found the existence of fish to be.

Fili smiled and decided to end her rant lest they get stuck with it on a loop. "'When we settle down'? Planning out our home and life together huh?" he teased making her flush and stutter for a smooth recovery. Finally he could hold himself together no longer and let out the laugh that had been clawing for freedom. Fraylin attempted to scowl at the heir but even in his fit of laughter he could see the tell-tale tug of her mouth desperate to smirk and giggle.

Eventually she surrendered and uttered, "You're just lucky I think you look cute" resulting in the prince chuckling more.

A sharp kick to their barrel, wobbling it unsteadily ceased their amusement instantly.

"Quiet. We're approaching the toll gate."

* * *

 **AN/** There we go, what do you think? Review please! Kudos to you who spotted the "Tucker and Dale" quote haha I always loved that scene.

 **Saricaykes-** Thanks for the review! I did try and make some funny points throughout the chapter because there was so much action it was making me tired! Haha. Hopefully this chapter meets previous standards? :)  
 **Jojo657-** Thanks for the review and lovely comment. Thoughts on this one? :)  
 **MyrenBritanika-** Thanks for another review! Well they can't all be your favourite but I am still pleased you enjoyed the others! I think my favourite chapter was the Goblintown one? Where Fay suggests a corset and the whole escape. I was really proud of that one. What is yours? :)  
 **Nanski33-** Thank you so much for the review. See Dwalin and Fili are bonding, I was quite proud of Fili's wee speech there and the misunderstandings at the start haha. :)  
 **readergirl4985-** Cheers for another review! Haha now there is an idea, I can visualise the red face and steam venting out of ears XD. Now now, a lady never tells hehe. :)  
 **animexchick-** Thanks for another wonderful review! Hrrmmm I like your thinking. Indeed Lady Trillian is an evil old hag. I know I feel like I lost a stone just reading about all the exercise! No you ramble away haha hopefully you enjoyed this chapter equally? :).


	30. Lake-Town

**AN? Can you believe this is chapter 30?! I had no idea I would get this many chapters out of the story. Originally I was gonna make it a short one-shot or something. I wasn't even that confident in the plot concept nor my writing skills, I mean I am not known for my top marks in English class when I was at school. So I really felt at this little landmark chapter I'd thank you guys for reviewing and encouraging me. Additionally I apologise for being quite late with this chapter life kept interrupting my writing – really rude if you ask me haha. The flu was doing the rounds in my family, I had a ton of work to do and what with the redecorating on the house the Wi-Fi has not been entirely cooperative! I think the only thing that didn't happen was an asteroid crashing into the house! Without further ado I give you the next chapter, enjoy oh and please review at the bottom like the stars you are :)**

* * *

The company were silenced at Bard's declaration. None could see what was happening or how close they were to their destination. Therefore they were forced to trust him and heed his command. This was definitely one of their crazier situations, and that's a competitive field for them. That field included flying with eagles, dangling over cliffs in trees, hitting bear/hosts with frying pans and not to mention having front row seats to a thunder battle.

It was a comfort at least that Bard potentially had as much to lose as them. After all wasn't he risking as much as them by illegally smuggling them in? He would surely get into quite the bit of trouble if he is caught. The barge was noiseless except for the lapping of water and chunks of ice against the body of wood.

"Halt! Goods inspection." A voice proclaimed from upstream. "Papers please."

Fraylin met Fili's eyes nervously. They were here. Fraylin was fairly confident that Bard would not give them up to the guard since he had went to such efforts to conceal them. Additionally there was a goodness about him suggesting a strong moral compass…despite how illegal his current task. However the dwarrowdam couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, people can surprise you.

"Oh it's you Bard" the same man greeted tearing Fay from her thoughts. Each member of the company sat with bated breath as they waited to pass the gate.

"Morning Percy" Bard replied merrily. Clearly the pair were old friends and interacted through work regularly. This would work in their favour. Friends are trusting of their pals, this Percy would not suspect Bard was currently smuggling a fish-hating lady, one distrusting warrior, three royals and a displeased hobbit amongst other things. ' _Mahal we sound like a travelling circus!_ ' Fay thought.

"Anything to declare?" Percy inquired procedurally obviously used to doing this multiple times in one day. Fraylin felt for the man, it was certainly a dull job. She sincerely doubted that there were any dramatic or exciting exploits occur at the gates of the decaying Lake-Town. The company's secret break in was probably the most gripping thing to have happened in the last 5 decades.

"Nothing. That I am cold and tired and ready for home." Their smuggler answered wearily. Fili looked impressed at the man's acting capabilities. Apparently this Man had potential for the infamous pranking princes. A talent for convincing people and lying is key to mischief and surviving the victim's wrath. Fraylin rolled her eyes, ' _of course Fee would think that. My money says he is genuinely shattered having worked all day and dealt with_ _this_ _company. We are like a bunch of toddlers on a sugar high who have been unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. Bard has no clue how lucky he is to have met us unarmed_ ' she thought.

"You and me both." Percy grumbled in agreement. ' _As I thought not a thrilling occupation_ ' Fay concluded. "There we are. All in order" the gentleman announced after a few seconds. Fili felt Fraylin's body relax at his pronouncement. The couple shared a triumphant grin with Fili sending a cheeky wink her way, one that oozed 'I told you so'. Fay merely shook her head affectionately before gently lifting her palm and swinging it marginally in an 'I won't hesitate to slap that smirk off' manner. This only made the golden-haired prince smile more broadly. Both had mastered the art of silent communication over the years. Fraylin had no idea how or when it had happened. It just suddenly smacked her in the face one day. It was perfected before she even knew it was happening. That blonde knew everything there was to know about her, he could read her emotions, her thoughts and body language like a book. He simply _knew_ what she needed and when. In return she could achieve the same feat.

Their victory was cut short as a new voice entered the conversation. This one was vastly different to Bard's and Percy's. They sounded drained but there was a friendly and cordial undertone present. Not in this mysterious intruder. His voice was cold and slimy. Like he employed it to slither into one's mind and persuade them to his wishes. He would worm his way in and get whatever he wanted.

All in all Fraylin did not like this latest addition…not one bit. She also knew that if her Adad dislike Bard, whom he considered a "lippy-Lake-man" then he would detest this maggot. He hated people who behaved in a sycophantic way in order to get ahead or gain an advantage and it was evident from the stranger's voice that was precisely what this man lived for. Those mannerisms and behaviours were telling traits of a greedy and conceited being.

"Not. So. Fast." The man enunciated. He seemed to possess a rather unique gift of both paining the listener with the sound of his voice as well as insulting them with the mocking and patronising twang in it. Fay had never encountered such a curse before. For whatever reason there was a growing desire to hit the man impeding their entrance to Lake-Town. Adopting an arrogant and supercilious quality he read,

"Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm." Fraylin and Fili listened desperately beneath the repellent mountain of fish above them trying to figure out all they could about this man. There was a distance creak and thud of wood implying movement. Was he approaching the boat? ' _Wow this man practically oozes smugness and I am not even looking at him_ ' Fay thought as the sounds got closer to the barge.

He allowed a brief pause to fill the air to really express his silent observation that there were clearly something amiss. It was obvious that these barrels were not empty. He had caught onto the company or at least something out of order. Evidently he believed himself to be all-knowing. The quote her uncle had told her as a dwarfling sprung to mind, 'people who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do'. At the time she had laughed but now she could witness, well hear, the factual proof and it was decidedly less amusing. Determining his point was made the man continued in a false sense of politeness,

" _Only_ they're not empty. Are they Bard?" he tagged the question on the end with such condescension Fraylin had to fight the urge to get out the barrel and hit the pompous rat. She _really_ didn't like this guy. It was amazing how such a character survived this long in life with such a personality. Fay wasn't sure whether to be impressed with this stranger's necessary sprinting skills or disappointed with the populations' failure to teach him a lesson. Her mental assassination of him would have to wait for the slimy dolt opened his mouth again.

"If I recall correctly you're licensed as a _bargeman_ … _not_ a fisherman." The faux-forgetfulness made the dwarrowdam's stomach turn. She loathed this monster and she hadn't properly met him.

' _Oh dear this is not good. This is very not good. Not good at all._ ' Fraylin panicked before mentally slapping herself, ' _Pull yourself together woman. Remain calm. Bard will hide us. He is on the line as much as us along with the reputation of his three children, he won't let this man capture us. We must trust Bard_ ' she reassured herself.

"That's none of your business" Bard retorted halting the man in his tracks. Sadly this did not deter him. ' _What a deterrent Bard. I'm sure he is trembling in his boots_ ' the snarky side of Fraylin coming out in her worry.

"Wrong." He contradicted arrogantly. "It's the master's business, which makes it my business".

' _That certainly explains the persuasive and unctuous nature of his tongue. I bet he plays the Master like a fiddle. Pretending servitude but really just pressing for his advantage_ ' Fraylin wagered.

Bard went after a different tactic since he could not shove the obstacle out the way or freeze him out. "Oh come on Alfrid have a heart. People need to eat!" he argued hoping this was enough to lose Alfrid's focus on his barge.

Alas the servant of the Master was not to be swayed, ignoring Bard's pleas and reasons he ordered unfeelingly,

"These fish are illegal. Empty these barrels over the side"

Fili and Fraylin's eye went wide at this declaration. Once the guards started to lift and shift the barrels they would surely cotton on that these weighed more than your average container of fish. Eventually a dwarf shaped body would pop out too which would definitely give the game away. In the background she could hear an increase of footfalls mixed with the command of their head guard,

"You heard 'im, in the canal" head guard, " _come_ on. Get a move on".

They needed to get out of this corner _immediately_. Except there was nothing they could do. Their chances of evading detection rested solely on Bard. ' _Durin help us_ ' Fay prayed, when that did not stop the approach of the guards as the manoeuvred around the deck, ' _come on Bard. Say something! Anything! Come on, come on. If you managed to stop them I will personally clean your entire house!_ '

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce" the bargeman pointed out determinedly to the unhearing guards.

"That's not my problem" Alfrid announced uncaringly.

Fili gulped as the couple listened to the first couple of fish met the water. Bard needed to hurry up. ' _Think! You can do this Bard. Get him off our backs._ ' Fay implored.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard questioned calmly evidently confident in this line of reasoning. Silence reigned for five tense seconds until,

"Stop!" Alfrid directed reluctantly. The clunk of the barrels crashing back onto the deck confirmed the company's escape from discovery.

' _Well bless my beard he did it_ ' Fraylin thought before fretting, ' _I didn't promise to clean his house…out loud did I?_ ' glancing over to Fili for her answer she saw it was fruitless. The eldest heir was beaming with pride. This Bard was rapidly growing on the Durin son. It was taking all of the dwarf's restraint not to stand up and salute the man on his excellent display.

"Ever the people's champion eh Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now bargeman but it won't last." Alfrid growled unhappy that his vengeance upon Bard and attempt to tarnish his reputation was foiled. The distancing of wooden creaks signalled his retreat much to relieve of the company.

"Raise the gate" Percy called now the matter had been resolved and the barge slowly floated on from the station. Suddenly Alfrid's voice returned in a cold and harsh threat,

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember we know where you live."

Quick as a flash Bard countered unfazed, with a hint of cheekiness,

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives". The delivery was in a tone Kili and Fili would have been delighted with as well as envious. Spotting Fili's awe-struck smirk Fraylin instantly concluded, ' _Well that sealed the deal. Meet the new apprentice of the Durin duo. Mahal pray for us all._ '

* * *

The ride from there on was not too long. In no time at all the barge stopped and was anchored securely to the port. None of the company moved however, they could not tell if it was safe yet. There was a faint bustle of a market and people performing business transaction although there seemed to be no immediate presence besides that of Bard.

The familiar footfalls of the bowman shook the deck as the Lake-man passed the rows of barrels containing fish scented company. Unexpectedly a loud bang was issued as Nori's drum drove into the barge sending fish sliding everywhere.

' _Apparently the coast is clear. So generous of him to tell us_ ' Fraylin's sarcasm thought as Fili tried to shift his limbs from around her allowing them to get out from under the oppressive mass of fish.

Another thud signalled Dori's unrequested assistance in getting out his barrel. Fraylin could imagine the look of indignation on his face based on the outraged squeal he employed. Fay had done enough 'scandalous' things in her life to recognise Dori's disapproving sounds.

If she recalled correctly the last person in Nori and Dori's row of three was her Adad.

Oh this would be golden.

Fay attempted to breach the pile of fish in time to witness the memorable event. Fili held her thighs while she frantically clambered skywards to prevent her tumbling if she lost balance. The fact he was enjoying the experience had nothing to do with it…at all. She had just emerged when she saw Bard's hands grip her father's barrel and braced his feet ready to support his powerful push. He was deprived of the opportunity when the enraged scowl of her Adad burst out. She had to bit her lips to contain her barking laugh when he growled,

"Get your hands off me". Straightaway the bowman's hold dropped and he went to another barrel to help others out. ' _Who says Adad is bad with words and can't get his point across?_ ' she quipped as she hobbled out of the drum, giving Fili the space needed to follow her.

Her Adad's escape sparked the company into action as the all shoved past the fish camouflaging them. To her side a familiar brunette prince gasped for _fresh_ air. Apparently he was as keen of their aquatic companions as Fay. He bore a grumpy expression as a fish slid loose from his wild tangles and slobbered down his face. Any teasing comment Fraylin was going to utter in hopes of distracting Kili from his wound were dashed as he frowned at her, daring her to mention the fish slime dribbling down his face. ' _Match point Kili_ ' she conceded with an acknowledging nod, her cheeks pinching her lips into a tight purse desperately withholding her chuckle.

In the drum ahead of her she watched Bilbo force himself passed his concealment looking indignant at his situation. No doubt if such an image or story made its way back to the Shire it would severely tarnish the hobbit's reputation and make him an object of fun…like this adventure had not set the rumour mill spinning. His eyes were wide as he glared outrageously at Bard for his current condition, silently cursing the bargeman.

On the opposite side of her container Bifur announced his liberation with the chattering of his teeth. The poor fellow was shivering so violently Fraylin seriously though his barrel might topple over. She hadn't the heart to laugh at the toymaker's predicament…despite the hilarious sight of a fish impaled on his distinguishing axe the dwarf had lived with for decades and the root of his speech difficulties.

Thorin was located in the drum beside her Adad. Hoisted on his arms, his muscles visibly contracting in their employment through his drenched tunic, he hopped one leg over the rim with minimal effort. Then with balance a gymnast would be envious of, lifted his remaining limb over with perfect execution. Somehow her king had managed to extract himself from a barrel full of fish gracefully. ' _At this rate he is practically an elf! Is there nothing he can't do with class and elegance? Was there a specific training of getting oneself out a wooden barrel with decorum she had missed?!_ ' Her mental question was answered when Fili's foot suddenly flew off balance due to the residual water and the fact part of his foot had caught on a fish tail sending him falling. He face-planted the deck quite solidly causing an eruption of laughter from his audience. ' _Yeah, there goes that theory. Definitely not a lesson then._ '

In no time at all the company had departed from their chipped containers and were huddled together on the port while Bard dealt with the harbour master. There was a flash of silver, tinkling of change and a hushed bribe,

"You didn't see them, they were never here" Bard 'informed' the man determinedly. He took a step forward before unexpectedly returning something having sprung to his mind at the last moment, "the fish you can have for nothing" he decided then proceeded to march away from the port as fast as possible. The company were going to stand out like Saruman in drag here. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone and everything. Gossip spread quicker than disease. The sooner they were out of eyesight the less likely it was for their presence to be reported.

Fili had one arm around Kili's back as his khâzash's arm was planted above his shoulders so that he could assist the wounded archer in his movement. Kili could still walk but they needed to travel with haste if they wished to keep their presence here a secret. The brunette would require Fili's help in hobbling along swiftly. Fraylin was simply glad it was Fili who was hoisting Kili's weight this time, she had done it briefly for a time at the gates of the Woodland realm and she knew with absolute certainty it was not the long suspected Bombur who was sneaking seconds in after darkness fell while they were camping.

Dori was protectively fussing over Nori and Ori as is his way. Batting remnants of fish and slime off their tunics and beards, mumbling about the foulness of it all, "not to be borne I tell you" he grumbled on more than one occasion. Nori and Ori met one another's gaze understandingly and offered a raise eyebrow of 'what can we do' in their surrender to their eldest brother's ministrations.

Behind them Bombur and Bofur stood hands wrapped firmly around Bifur's lowered skull. At first glance it looked like they Ur brothers were provided some bizarre and unusual embrace but upon closer inspection it was revealed they were attempting to detach one particularly stubborn fish from the protruding axe in hopes of dismantling the kebab like formation Bifur bore. Apparently it was proving quite the arduous task, Bofur had rammed a foot on Bifur's stomach and pushed while leaning all his weight away from his cousin. Amongst Bifur's groans and moans of discomfort Fraylin near fell to the floor in amusement as she heard him whine in Khuzdul,

" _Why don't we let Bombur eat it and be done with it!_ "

"Not a bad suggestion" Bofur concurred, sweat forming on his brow from his efforts.

Bombur let out an indignant, "HEY!" as he focused even harder on extracting the tiresome offender. A few powerful wiggles left and right caused the slippery culprit to loosen its hold on Bifur's axe until finally both Bombur and Bofur were sent hurtling backwards landing with resounding bumps as their backsides got acquainted with the solid planks of the port. Meanwhile Bifur was scrambling the opposite direction searching for balance from the force of his cousins' endeavours. He was spared the fate of another soaking by Balin. The white-haired advisor yanked the toymaker's collar and set him straight with a friendly smile. It was considerably more comforting than Dwalin's deep chuckle and guilty grin.

Gloin and Oin flanked Thorin. Ever the protectors they watched the king's back at all times. They were loyal to a fault. Bar Dwalin, they were the most patriotic and loyal followers of Thorin. Hence why it came as such a shock to them when Dwalin had his little melt down outside Goblintown. The raven-haired king stood beside a bewildered Bilbo awaiting their next move. This was Bard's hometown, he would know the best route to avoid detection.

The man in question noted the company were gathered and awaiting his instruction, parting a clear path through them allowing the bargeman to pass and guide them.

"Follow me" Bard commanded unwavering in his route march out of the port. "Stay close" he added as they left the harbour behind and started entering the edges of the sheltered market. It was a selling day so the centre would be busy and thriving with people. This was both good and bad. On the one hand it provided extra concealment from guards but then again it also meant more witnesses. However there was nothing else for it, the market was the single way through the town and to the residential areas. Spotting the upcoming crowd Bard repeated, "Follow me".

The company instantly obeyed his directions and wove themselves through the masses of traders, marketers and buyers of Lake-town.

Fraylin remained a couple paces ahead of Fili and Kili, creating a broader path for the huddled pair. In front of her Bilbo regarded the old wooden structures around him in wonder and slight trepidation in his drenched jacket. Lake-town was a mixture dull of colours. Everywhere was brown and glum. This town was not constructed out of love and through generations and generations of improvement. It was made from necessity and poverty. The men of Dale suffered heavily that day sixty years ago. Not only was their home destroyed beyond repair, they were left with nothing. No trade. No gold. Loved ones buried and gone. Lake-town is what was left of the survivors of Dale. People meandered around carrying crates full of goods to sell in hopes of scraping together enough money to last the week.

"What is this place?" the halfling inquired still taking in the scene surrounding him.

"This Master Baggins is the world of men" Thorin answered, grumbling distrustfully and objectionably of the setting while passing Bilbo who came to a halt at the size and height of it all.

"Keep your heads down, keep moving" Bard cautioned from the front. Fraylin grabbed the beloved burglar's arm and tugged him gently, subtly reminding him that in order to get to their desired destination it required him walking. ' _Multitasking. Observe and move dear. Men! Doing more than one thing at a time is like it requires too much brainpower_ ' she quipped watching fondly as Bilbo's feet fumbled to kick-start once more.

Bard stopped in the middle of a path, his arm guiding the line of dwarves and one hobbit securely in the correct direction. Thorin and her Adad took the lead and went in the instructed route. By the time Bilbo and Fraylin reached Bard there was a mysterious figure staring at them. Atop his head sat an egg-shaped helmet, the bottom lined with a thermal fur to trap heat. A tight belt cinched his coat allowing expedient movement should a chase ensue. Strapped to his belt there were numerous pockets and a small dagger. His forearms were padded in fine leather, a common feature in a guard's uniform.

They had been spotted.

The man stretched his arm and pointed straight at the company and yelled authoritatively,

"Halt! Oi"

"Come on. _Move_ " Thorin rumbled lowly preventing eavesdropping residents hearing. The group had scarcely started acting out their king's utterances when the sentinel's voice cried out again having realised that like most 'offenders' these strangers were not going to heed his demands,

"In the name of the Master of Lake-Town I said halt! Halt!". ' _If he believed we weren't going to follow his previous words I have no idea why he thinks we'd suddenly have a change of heart at him pulling rank._ ' Fraylin thought, ' _just makes him look stupid…mind you there's not a lot of effort required there_ '.

The company instantly scrambled and hurried to the concealed and covered market. If they could lose him amongst the stalls they might make it. "Stop them!" Fraylin heard him bellow from outside the structure.

There was a mad dash to the shelter weaving through people. As impatience settled in their stomach the guiding 'touches' soon evolved into shoves. As Fay crossed the threshold and under the shadow the wooden structure emanated in her peripheral vision she saw more guards dressed in a similar manner to the first surrounded the area preparing to infiltrate from various angles.

At the front Thorin and Dwalin were about to emerge when a sentry jumped out blocking their path.

"OY! Come 'ere" he commanded beginning to pursue the retreating dwarves.

"Get back" Thorin ordered, his voice traveling across the company with almost the same speed of his body pushing the line backwards.

Stumbling bodies and fumbling feet pressed against Fraylin and Bilbo forcing them to collide with Fili and Kili. Bilbo's large hobbit feet stomped on the youngest prince's toes causing the already sore heir to wince, air hissing through the gaps in his teeth with a quick inhale. There was little time for an apologetic expression from the gentle Shireling though as the line disbanded, each small huddle of dwarves fleeing off in their own directions. Both to escape immediate capture and for defending that particular flank. These men weren't warriors for nothing.

The first poor unsuspecting guard to enter the foray encountered Ori, Bombur and Dwalin. Fraylin's gaze immediately shifted to the threat. Her mind sprung with multiple defence manoeuvres and strategies. Really she needn't have bothered for the most innocent of the trio provided a most eloquent solution.

No sooner had the guard took a step into the shadows when Ori greeted him…in the face…with a mop…and no little amount of force. There was a loud snap which Fay confidently deduced was the sound of his nose breaking. The young scribe bore a ferocious expression and with his fierce swing the sentry's body was propelled away. In ordinary circumstances the man would simply stagger backwards yet with proper balance remain on his feet. However this was far from that scene. That ordinary scenario did not contain Bombur on his hands and knees placed directly at the back of the sentinel's calves making gravity plough the guard into the ground. ' _Poor bloke, really isn't his day today_ ' Fraylin consoled. Deciding the threat was in perfectly capable hands Fay turned her head to identify the latest addition to their merry little party.

A second guard charged in from the corner entrance. The unlucky fellow had no clue Dori was lurking behind a beam ready to pounce at the opportune moment. The genteel dwarf popped his foot out seconds before the guard ran past, tripping the towering Man into a thick wooden beam headfirst. Fraylin gave an involuntary grimace, the pillar shook with the weight of the guard crashing with it. Not that the sentry was let off much better. His body vibrated and wobbled as it fumbled to the floor.

Hearing footfalls behind her Fili and Fraylin spun around to ascertain the noise. Panting slightly it was revealed to be Bard, leaning on a wooden pole surveying the scene with astonished eyes. He was not alone either, around him was a big crowd of civilians who seemed quite amused at the failings of their town's security. Apparently the guards were not well liked or respected here. Doesn't that just speak volumes? Bard brought her attention back to the attack as he jerked his head towards the latest invader.

Fortunately her uncle and Thorin were on hand to dispatch of the danger. Balin grasped the closest item to hand and slashed it across, slicing through the air with such speed Fay was surprised there was no whistling noise. It's was however no surprise the wooden paddle was a direct hit. The long shaft connected solidly with the guard's gut, winding Balin's foe. Unfortunately, for him anyway, the blade of the paddle was broad enough to smack more than one part of his anatomy. The lower half of the flat blade rammed into the sentry's groin making the man in question cower forwards in pain, landing on his knees both of his hands suddenly….occupied. Apparently instincts overruled protocol and training. The silver lining Fraylin supposed was that Thorin quickly knocked him unconscious leaving him numb and oblivious to his recent injury. All it took was a firm strike with a club-like instrument.

Fraylin was deprived from watching any further assaults on that particular guard's person as Fili's arm wrapped protectively around her, tugging her back and down to the ground. There was a stall constructed next to them, shielding them from view outside the sheltered market. Her buttocks greeting to the old planks beneath their feet was a light thud, for Fili cushioned most of her fall. Both for her comfort and to keep their presence secret. It wouldn't do much good to ambush their oncoming intruder if he was aware that they were there. Kind of defeats the purpose really.

There was a narrow pathway then another stall set up which concealed Kili and Bilbo. The hobbit's eyes were wide as he observed the company in action. Already they had dispatched three guards in less than thirty seconds. He would have liked to call them show-offs but if he had their skill he'd flaunt it too. In fact if he did say that to them they would probably take it as a compliment…rightly so too.

Fraylin started to shift her body closer to the clearing preparing to pounce on their enemy when he arrived. Before she could however, Fili grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back behind him as Kili tossed one end of a thin yet sturdy golden rope across the void. Barely glancing his brother's way Fili caught it while meeting Fay's confused gaze. The thundering hammering of the floor a short distance away signalled their prey's rapid charge.

"Hey you already had your playtime getting out of Mirkwood, we were stuck in barrels it's our turn" Fee muttered quietly to her causing her jaw to drop as he established a strong hold on the rope but leaving it loose enough to keep it low and undetected by the distracted guard.

Leaning to his ear she hissed petulantly, "That's not fair! Besides that was _ages_ ago." Her adrenaline was pumping, her blood coursing, excitement fuelling her body and she wanted nothing more than to unleash it on some deserving Lake-town guards.

Despite all her efforts the sole reply she received was an astonished 'are-you-serious?' expression from her One. ' _Curses, sometimes he is too bright for his own good the wee traitor_ ' she thought mutinously. Deciding to employ a different tactic Fraylin argued,

"Kili is injured, he shouldn't strain himself. Plus the poor lamb is exhausted. I could do it instead!" she volunteered.

Ignoring Kili's indignant "Hey! I'm fine" from across them she met Fili's disarmingly smug smirk. "And you aren't tired from your fighting at Mirkwood like Kili?" she opened her mouth to protest when he continued, "Oh it's just you kind of passed out on the barrel ride away, and you were near unconscious against me on the barge." His eyes twinkling with mischief as he delivered the killer blow, "you're on the wrong side of the aisle anyway. But taking your reasons into account, like the doting and adorable suiter I am, should I perhaps bestow Kili's task to Bilbo?" he rhetorically questioned.

The couple once again disregarded the exasperated brunettes whining of "I said I'm _fine_!" Noting his complaint had been issued unheedingly the youngest prince uttered, "One couples" as if that outlined an array of problems and explained everything.

Bilbo was viewing the scene amusedly but also with a hint of trepidation, he knew for a fact he could not push a fully grown Man over with little more than a rope. Those beings are HUGE, some reaching 6ft and beyond, which was staggering compared to his tiny 3ft6.

Knowing he was right did nothing to removing the foul taste of defeat in Fraylin's mouth. He had a point. It was either Kili or Bilbo and between the pair Kili was the only one with the upper body-strength to perform the required job. Her eloquent answer to concede his victory was to stick her tongue out childishly at her grinning love. "You're lucky I love you" she mumbled sulkily.

The blonde prince made no vocal response for the guard the quartet had been anticipating was now inches from the trap the Durin sons had set.

The tall man ran unseeingly passed the assembled dwarves and Shireling which Fraylin considered to be very reckless and displayed his ignorance in these types of matters. Every warrior, soldier and guard knew that the first thing to do upon entering a dangerous and threatening situation with no foreknowledge of the area previously would be to perform a quick sweep of the perimeter. For Mahal sake that buffoon had flown in here blind. Part of Fraylin's mind thought the numpty deserved the face-plant he'd get for behaving so foolishly. Besides, it would teach him a lesson and the sentry would learn from his mistakes…hopefully. She was a firm believer that for some learning on the job worked more effectively.

As the Durin duo had schemed, the guard's legs were rapidly tangled by the stretched rope. He frantically fumbled his feet's limited range urgently attempting to maintain his balance and remain upright. This spontaneous endeavour was promptly quashed as Fili and Kili stood, hauling the rope skywards with their fists. The unlucky guard was flipped through the air and smacked soundly on the ground, the accursed rope he currently despised tightly wound around his calves and ankles securing him.

It was accomplished with such precision and ease that the dwarrowdam deduced they had done this before…multiple times. She felt a tug at the edges of her lips, she could only imagine the hiding they received from an enraged Dis. That was a lady not to be messed with. She was a notable matriarch and a force to be reckoned with. Even her _Adad_ and _king_ feared her temper. However the lesson had been worth scolding and actually applied to real life situations unlike several of the Durin brothers' pranks. Put it this way, they were beyond blessed be excellent sprinters and long-distance runners. Without such talents Fraylin seriously doubted that either brother would have attained the age of 40…royal heirs or not.

Recognising Fee was not going to allow a punch in edgeways the lady turned to her Adad. He was biologically predisposed to be on her side. He'd let her dust her knuckles surely? Having located him she saw he was still gathered with Bombur and a…quite frankly scary Ori. The young scribe's following actions were so out-of-character for the calm, collected and innocent wee dwarf it physically froze her to the spot.

Her father was menacingly walking towards a fallen guard that was beginning to reawaken, consciousness slowly seeping into him. His movements were sluggish but each second he grew more and more alert. She smirked, forming a fist and readying herself to deliver one of her infamous right-hooks before her Adad could grant his own. He had taught her all she knew and could embed a fist as well as she. But she was stopped as an unexpected third party beat the father and daughter to the post. Sprinting out of nowhere the boy-like form of Ori pushed past Dwalin, bearing a fearsome frown, clasping the pole of a mop expertly and slammed the mop end of the appliance into the rousing guard's face forcing him hurtling back to the floor. Without sparing a second the fight-thirsty Ri brother charged off once more looking for more prey.

Currently Fraylin had no eyebrows to speak off since both of hers were lost in her hairline. On the plus side her hazel eyes were much easier to admire this way as she had widened them to their furthest capacity. Additionally the pearly whites of her teeth shone while her jaw rested amazed on the ground.

' _Ori. Sweet, innocent little Ori who would rather get lost for hours in the library rather than train, fight, or even play conkers just battled through there with determination and a hunger for attack to rival that of an orc or veteran warrior._ ' Blinking repeatedly to absorb the scene in front of her Fay inadvertently mirrored her Adad, ' _Yep still here. Not a hallucination. That really happened. Desperately trying to understand that image. What has gotten into that boy? Since when was he so violent?_ ' deciding to leave these questions for now she left a mental reminder, ' _remember never to go near him when he is in the vicinity of cleaning equipment_ '. Shaking her head out of her stupor she concluded she was not getting mixed up in all of…well that, whatever 'that' is and returned her focus back to the Durin brothers and Bilbo. Much more rational people at the moment.

The recently downed guard whose feet were ravelled up with rope started to lift his upper body and torso while flailing his arms wildly trying to find purchase on one of the company's clothing or limbs. This was his futile attempt to battle uneven numbers. Fay was moving passed Fili about to end the sentry's efforts with a well-aim strike. Her satisfied grin to Fili practically glowing with smugness. ' _That'll teach him. 'I already had my playtime' really? Tsk. Watch and learn sweetie_ ' she bragged.

This delight was temporary however for Nori stole her thunder. While Fay was still a short distance from the guard the middle Ri brother stomped forth, produced a pan and created a resounding 'BONG' through the cloaked stalls. ' _What is it with these Ri brothers today? Is it a genetic thing? Even DORI is behaving uncharacteristically aggressive. Usually the sole things that get the dwarf worked up to this state is a terrible pot of camomile tea!_ '

Now that their enemy was definitely out for the count Kili exhaustedly dropped his end of the rope. This demand of energy had drained him. He had already hurried his walking speed above what he could accomplish alone and it would appear that this little fight had polished off the last of his reserves. Despite this the brunette prince wore a cheeky smirk. One that just oozed trouble. He was positively beaming. If Fraylin was not confident that in current circumstances any prank on her would be impossible she would have believed the wee devil was up to mischief. He let out a cheerful chuckle, containing undertones revealing hints of his agony no matter how hard Kili tried not to show it, before teasing,

"Look Fay, he stole your move". Fraylin allowed a smile to grace her features as Bilbo assisted Kili in lurking behind the stalls out of sight.

Fili performed a similar gesture for Fraylin, tugging her back to their previous location. The immediate quartet of guards had been promptly…incapacitated but the company knew that as sure as the sun rises the backup was not far out from the market. The initial division have been tackled but more were coming. There was nowhere to escape to, Lake-town is only a town after all and being situated on a lake did somewhat limit the escape alternatives available to the company. That left them with one final solution…to hide. They group of 15 would have to do their best to cover themselves and become once more undetected. Hopefully Bard would swoop in and divert the next division on route or distract them in some manner, either way they could not afford to have any more guards searching this part of the market. The evidence had to be concealed.

As she crouched next to the wobbly old stall pressed against Fili, Fraylin surveyed her companions to ensure they too were doing what was necessary. Besides them she near gasped as the sentry Ori had hit twice now began moving. ' _Either that man is something else or Ori doesn't have as strong an attack as he think. But based on what I saw I favour the former simply because I_ _felt_ _the air shift about me when Ori swung that mop. There was nothing weak or hesitant about it_ ' she concluded. She remained silent as her Adad took the lead and punched him with a determined right-hook –it was not just his looks she had inherited- instantly sending the man into an unresponsive state. Hopefully such frequent ins and outs with consciousness would leave no permanent or lasting effects. These thoughts were forgot as she saw her father seize the guard's belt firmly and drag his limp form behind a stall out of view from outsiders. Moving on from Bombur, Ori and her Adad Fraylin concluded this has to be the strangest fight she had ever been involved in…or well not involved in, more witnessed. Either way it was peculiar. It had lasted less than a minute and half of what she had seen was ridiculous. ' _But hey if it worked I am hardly going to complain. No I gave up complaining about the principles of nature and the laws of physics ages ago, yeah Bombur has sure quashed that theory._ '

She tucked herself closely to Fili in hopes of being completely blocked by the stall. All around the company were dragging guards under clothes, behind baskets and next to stalls. Anywhere that could not be seen from the outside before they themselves were concealed.

As this was going on Fraylin become aware of just how big a crowd they had attracted. Perhaps half of the population of Lake-town were staring slack-jawed at the commotion. ' _Well that will give us away. Why bother hiding in the first place?_ ' she moaned. It would do no good to go to these efforts if the circus out there can't tear their eyes away.

Suddenly for some cause Fraylin could not see yet the mass of people dispersed acting casually and going about their own business as if nothing unusual or odd had occurred at all, let alone a group of 14 dwarves and a hobbit breezed through here.

"What's going on 'ere" a deep suspicious voice drawled. The sound was vaguely familiar to Fay. She had definitely heard it previously in passing. For whatever reason she had not focused on in the last time or he did not speak much at the occasion. Abruptly the answer burst to the forefront of her brain. He was the guard she had overheard at the gate! He was in charge of their near exposure, the man who controlled the guards, not the mysterious and slimy 'Alfrid' but the unnamed man who obeyed Alfrid.

Ahead of her Thorin and Balin gripped their weapons tighter, ready for any unexpected intruders and dangers. A short distance from them Fay observed Ori with some akin to amazement as the innocent dwarf grasped his mop eagerly. ' _Something decidedly different with that boy today. Far too excitable. Sugar high perhaps? Overtired? Cooped up inside for too long?_ ' she queried to no avail.

The dwarrowdam had to give credit where it was due. None of the citizens of Lake-town spared the company a second glance, behaving as if the strangers were not even there. Yet their efforts did not determinedly evade the group as to bring the guards' notice to their active avoidance. That would be far too suspect and would invoke immediate inspection. Instead they continued their day to day business, folding clothes, working on stalls and carrying crates full of merchandise.

"Stay where you are and nobody leaves." He ordered inflexibly. As he pronounced this one sentinel strolled slowly by the narrow crate shielding her Adad. Fortunately the man past a few moments later still oblivious to the warrior's presence.

Out of the corner of her eye Fraylin saw Bard move from his post, where the sentries had yet to search, and walk casually yet determinedly past the shelter market in which 15 smuggled companions lurked silently.

"Braga!" Bard exclaimed in surprise.

" _You_. What are you up to Bard?" Braga growled suspiciously in return. Clearly he had experience with the father of three and knew Bard was trouble…at least in the eyes of the Master.

"Me? Nothing. I'm looking for nothing" Bard denied calmly giving nothing away.

Despite the situation, which should have called Fraylin's undivided concentration on the conversation for all their hopes of reaching Erebor depended on the company's visit to Esgaroth remaining a secret, something drew her gaze. While the bargeman spoke the guard Ori and her Adad had dealt with started to regain some control of his faculties. First his eyes blinked wearily until his neck was slowly being lifted from the floor he had been dumped on. Fear gripped her causing her blood to run cold. No one was close enough to the body to handle the problem and any movement from them would draw attention to them. As soon as the guard realises what has happened he will give them away leading to their capture. ' _Something wrong with that man. How can he not stay unconscious for more than five seconds?!_ ' Fraylin complained now the threat was growing, rapidly reaching its peak.

Fraylin needn't have worried. For something beautiful happened.

Seconds before her spiral of despair took off and she truly started pitying themselves and their future situation, a woman of Lake-town solved their predicament quite wonderfully. The hatted lady was leaning causally against the stall the sentry was lying behind. Spotting his actions she 'accidentally' nudged a potted plant off the table and directly into the face of the fallen man. The effect was instantaneous, he was once more out for the count. It was a perfect collision. The unfortunate fellow would have one heck of a bruised face tomorrow between all the attacks.

But Fraylin really did not consider how the gentleman would appear in the more for she diverted all her energy to not giggling aloud. She could barely contain her laugh, biting her lip while Fili covered her mouth with his hand. Across from them she could see Kili pinching his cheeks with his teeth.

Fili rolled his eyes, ' _They always did get the giggles at the most ill-timed moments. They could find humour anywhere which was both a positive and a negative thing. Right now however it would be very bad indeed._ ' He thought only for the other side of his brain to mutter, ' _You're one to talk_ '.

"Here" Braga muttered handing over his helmet to one of his lieutenants while shoving Bard's arm and forcing him aside.

There heavy thuds to the side of the Fili, Fay, Kili and Bilbo revealed where Braga was patrolling. He could not see them but he was approaching on of the many entrances to the shelter which should he strolled down would divulge their secret. The immediate issue however was the fact that at least two guard's heads can be seen from the top of the path, discarding Braga's need to search further for the answer to what had attracted the populations' gaze moments prior to his arrival.

Seconds before Braga got to the opening two women bent down and strategically placed a pot of flowers beside one head while the other deposited a woven basket full to the brim with nets next to the other, effectively hiding them.

Braga emerged dressed in his official uniform, thick shiny armour with a ruby red cloak draped over his shoulders and trailing down to his ankles allowing him to look distinguished and display his rank without impeding his movement. The large man was tall and on the plump side, his belt nipping his stomach in and causing a roll of fat to flop over the leather accessory. He continued to stare down the path for several moments until Bard's voice demanded his interest once more.

"Hey Braga" Bard called awaiting Braga's reappearance and stays silent until Braga turns his eyes to the bowman. Bard holds up a particularly tempting feminine undergarment by the straps, which bore laces at the front chest designed to highlight the wearer's assets. It was certainly an item no one but her husband should have the right see on her and would be employed for seduction in the bedroom. It was hardly practical for under dresses. "Your wife would look lovely in this" Bard confided assuredly. Confident in his 'advice'.

Fili felt the force of Fraylin's giggle pressing desperately against his hand. Luckily his palm absorbed the noise and prevented announcing their position. Kili appeared to be having similar predicaments but he too captured his laugh with his hands. Therefore no unexplainable noise permeated through the atmosphere. Fili could feel his own amusement at Bard's comment. His remark was definitely not something for idle conversation, discussion or debate. Yet it would easily attract Braga's attention and focus from his earlier hunt. ' _Oh yeah he'd make a brilliant apprentice. Perhaps when this is all over Kili and I could train him and pick up a few tips_ ' he contemplated.

Poor Dori looked torn between smiling in mirth or letting out a gasp of horror at Bard's wildly inappropriate statement. Bilbo seemed to be having the same conflict in his mind based on his wide eyes and slacked jaw. Evidently it was crude to the hobbit too. Balin ducked his head so no one could see his grin, he could only imagine the struggles in keeping quiet his niece was suffering though. She had always been a happy child and laughed at nearly everything…no matter how unsuitable the circumstances. Dwalin had a twinkle in his blue-green eyes alluding to his inner appreciation of Bard's observation. Besides it served a dual purpose, it deflected Braga's gaze as well as providing a funny joke for later. He might not have immediately taken to this 'lippy Lake-man' but with an attitude like that he could certainly grow to like it, especially when it was not aimed at him. Nori and Ori were biting their lips, half of Nori's humour was from the aghast expression of his elder brother. Gloin's and Oin's faces were blank providing no indication of Bard's utterance having any effect. Fraylin suspected the latter had not even heard it. As for Gloin he was the master of the poker-face, raising a child like Gimli one had to learn how to keep their face blank. Scolding didn't really have the same affect if the parent was laughing at the trouble caused by said dwarfling. Bifur and Bombur each wore their own smirks yet no noise was uttered from them. Being raised with the humorous Bofur the pair had developed a talent for withholding their laughter. The number of swats from their mothers for chuckling at untimely moments provided a lesson that stuck. Bofur had acquire the same skill but this did not prevent his own smile. Even Thorin had a slight tug pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga inquired distrustfully yet worried about Bard's answer. Jealously was a small feeling of fear that could do so much damage.

"I know her as well as any man in town" Bard replied innocently. However his delivery hinted at something else which failed to offer the comfort Braga sought.

Fili wrapped his free arm around Fraylin's torso as her shoulders shook violently as she chuckled, his hand repressing the noise. Kili's eyes were watery with the effort of not barking out his characteristic laugh which did not help matters when it came to calming Fraylin.

Bard's words sparked an aggressive snatch of the garment by Braga who then sulked off angrily, his guards following him.

The company remained still for a couple of minutes to be sure all the guards were gone and it was safe to come out. Performing a final inspection of the market to be certain Bard revealed it was clear and continued to lead the company to their original destination. They travelled away from the busy market and thorough narrow alley-ways which were tightly packed creating a perfect route to Bard's home under the nose of the Master.

"Da!" a boy looking like Bard suddenly yelled hurtling past by-passers and heading straight for Bard. As he crash into his father's chest the company got a good look at him. It was obvious he was Bard's son, not just from the telling fact of his term of address but he inherited distinctive features revealing his genetic heritage such as his bone structure, hair and eye colour. "Our house, its being watched" he cried unseeing of his father's companions.

But upon delivering his message he was all too aware of the 15 stranger's looking at him. His brow scrunched up in confusion. Fraylin could see the gears in his head turning trying to figure this out. Meanwhile Bard meet Thorin's scrutinising gaze. There was alternative. If they could not walk through his door there was only one other way to get in…and they were not going to like it.

The dwarf king seemed to read this as he groaned quietly, shut his eye to gather his strength then turned to his companions preparing to reveal the new plan.

Dwalin's reaction to the raven-haired king's expression displayed exactly how well the pair knew each other. The warrior had inferred all he needed to know from Thorin and he wasn't the least bit pleased at the prospect. "No" he said before Thorin could say anything.

"Come on Dwalin. This is the final option." He reasoned to the obstinate father.

"It's really not that far from here" Bard interjected in hopes of lessening Dwalin's opposition to the tactic.

"Alright and for those of us who don't speak 'Thorin' what's the plan?" Gloin interrupted impatiently. He despised being kept out of the loop.

"There is another entrance to my house besides the door" Bard elaborated slightly, hesitate to outright say the truth in concern they would react as Dwalin had.

"The _only_ other entrance" Thorin added sending another glare Dwalin's way. He didn't like it either but it wasn't like there was a back-up plan beyond this or anything else he could do.

"The trouble is…Well to get there you'd erm. You'd need-" Bard tried to delicately explain to the oblivious company but was interrupted by Dwalin.

"Basically they want us to swim in ice cold water and pop out of his bog!" he grumbled unhappily.

The company startled at this. Some accepted their fate…with more grace than Dwalin that's for sure. Others like Ori, Bilbo and Dori scrunched their noses in distaste but didn't argue. Kili looked like he'd like to protest but due to his wound lacked the energy. All in all Dwalin was the sole dwarf prepared to fight this. He had a reputation to uphold, and rising through toilets was not part of it. He barely survived rumours he participated in fake tea-parties when Fraylin was 15 years old. They were untrue, she had never been one for pretend tea parties like other dwarflings her age, something the warrior was immensely pleased about, but it did not prevent the gossip mill speculating it.

Sighing Thorin realised his old friend's stubbornness and sent a hopeful expression to Balin. The dwarf could convince almost anyone to do something. Giving a slight nod in acceptance of his king's request the advisor gently patted his khâzash's shoulder and rationalised,

"Brother…we have to do this. Erebor is so close"

In return Dwalin merely shook his head determinedly. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew they were going to have to follow this new plan but he wasn't going to give in until he was certain beyond a doubt it was absolutely the single way in.

Thorin jerked his head to Dwalin again signalling once more to Balin to convince him. Balin minutely shook his head, he knew there was just one dwarf present that could change Dwalin's mind and it was not him. Peeking at Fraylin he did something he had not done since his dwarfling days…he gave her the puppy-eyes.

The dwarrowdam caved, rolled her eyes and moved towards her Adad. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be which would make this difficult but she had years of practice. As she did this the other members of the company had huddled them towards the edge of the pathway to an ideal location to enter the water unseen. Bard had given up on Dwalin when he saw the other members of the company acquiescing to his scheme and was now instructing them with directions to his home. Few of the dwarves were even watching them now other than Thorin, Balin and Fili. Although the latter's focus shifted between this and assisting his brother into the chilling water.

"Adad" she warned in a tone which clearly translated to 'get in the stupid lake'.

He met her resolute gaze bravely and protested, "I could catch my death of cold what with all the water I've been racing through! Do you want your old man to die of pneumonia?" He had had enough with rivers, lakes and any form of water for today. The last solid ground he had been on was the beach outside Mirkwood and they didn't really stay long there either. Lake-town wasn't technically solid ground which displeased the warrior. Today had been a traumatising experience so he had no desire to dive back in again.

Apparently his reasons did nothing to sway Fraylin. She rolled her eyes dramatically, scoffed in disbelief and retorted, "How you're supposed to get pneumonia from two minutes in this lake with a dwarf's constitution I don't know. But if you do, so help me I'll nurse you back to health myself" she vowed subtly dragging him closer to the ledge.

Dwalin scowled at that, too distracted by her words to take note of his changing position.

"You're my daughter you're biologically predisposed to be on my side" he pointed out petulantly. Quite ironic he was the one acting childishly when saying this. Fraylin hurriedly wrapped her arms around him tightly and muttered quietly under her breath,

"Yeah well kissing your ass ain't what my lipsticks for". Clinging to him she tugged him with all her might making the pair dive into the icy depths, joining most of their companions that had gotten in already.

The broke the surface shortly after.

"That was a dirty trick" Dwalin complained his teeth chattering.

Fraylin released a shivering breath and responded,

"It worked didn't it?" causing her Adad to try and stop his smirk, "Besides" she continued, "Learned from the best" she teased sending a wink his way that broke down his final wall of resistance.

Sometimes the easiest way to make her father do something he didn't want was to dive him in at the deep end when he least expected…granted in the past this had not taken on such a literal form.

"Well done" Thorin praised swimming away from the wooden walkway having received directions from Bard, "This way" he commanded leading the company while Bard and his son crossed a bridge back towards their house.

"I'll get you for this" her father swore as he followed his king quickly. He was going to be the first one out of this accused lake.

Fraylin simply smiled as she paddled her arms through the freezing liquid. ' _Bard's house better be close_ ' she hoped.

* * *

 **AN/ There we are. How was that? Sorry they didn't get far but my time has not been my own and this was the most I could do in the time frame. Promise it will get better! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Especially of the fight scene, I struggled to describe the fast pace of it I think. I know it was really repeating a lot of dialogue but it had to be done. Hopefully I will update faster next time…unless that asteroid decided to join the fun of interrupting my writing? Kidding :). One distraction stopping me from updating is gone now too, I was addicted to a story called 'Little Son of Durin' by ThatOtherWriterGirl, its brilliant you guys should check it out.  
Jojo657-** Thanks :) hopefully this chapter met expectations?  
 **Dare queen-** Thank you for the review. Haha I misread that at first and thought it was like upset/bad crying I was like "NO!" haha but laughter crying is good :)  
 **readergirl4985-** Cheers for the review. I don't like fish either, I don't think that rant in the previous chapter got it across haha. Well it is Fili, when is that man not adorable? Indeed poor Kili. :)  
 **Saricaykes-** thank you. I do try and make a little funny joke or situation in each chapter just to lighten it up a bit. It gets harder as the journey draws to a close as there is so much bad things and danger looming. But hopefully it is working :) As to that you'll have to wait and see, I do have it plotted it out though. No problem feel free to get side-tracked I love to know what people are thinking about it. So thoughts in this chapter?  
 **RevanOrdo7567-** thanks for the review and the praise. For the modern language point I confess I did that as that is where my humour is best, I can't write like that in the more appropriate language. I can't express jokes as well as others can in that context hence my decision to update their language. The curse words I agree on though, it sometimes slips into my idiolect at random parts of the year (it's like seasonal haha). But I shall try and have been trying to cut it down. Not a particularly charming habit I grant you. The antagonising bit it building up for something later but I may have pushed it a bit much in previous chapters but there is a point to it eventually. As to her lack of wounds when fighting previously I wanted to show her talent but I didn't want her to have an injury that would have meant they left her behind for slowing them down or to heal etc. Hence why she did not best/kill Thorin (except when he was already wounded at Beorn's) or Bolg. Originally in her fight with Bolg I was going to have him catch her but then I thought it would make Thorin leave her behind like Kili by force not her own choice. Sorry tried to explain that without giving the plot away. Hopefully that explains everything to you? But I appreciate your constructive criticism and will consider it from now on, despite those issues I trust you enjoyed it a bit at least?  
 **animexchick-** Thank you for another review! Haha I did like both parts I agree. It will certainly be interesting how those two clash when the time comes and how they will interact. Hopefully this chapter meets standards?  
 **sarah0406-** Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the story so far. I confess I love that Crowley line in the earlier chapter. Haha the cookie incident is a mystery. Perhaps it shall be unveiled at some point.


	31. The Importance Of Remembering To Sing

**AN/ Hey guys so here is the new chapter. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, about a month actually! Even my own** **mother** **was like "Come on, hurry up girl" haha. But I was extremely busy and got distracted as some members of a group assessment didn't do their work making the rest of us do it for them and that delayed me, but it is all over and done with now so here we are. Let me know what you think and any suggestions. Only just realised how far we are! Erebor isn't too far off. Oh and Happy Easter! Even though it's a bit late too.**

* * *

Much to Fraylin's relief Bard was not kidding when he claimed his house was nearby. The company did not need to swim far, they arrived within a few minutes without anyone being none the wiser to their presence. It was such a swift route they had even beaten the bargeman to his own home.

Currently they were awaiting the three knock signal to tell them it was safe to get out the water. Quite frankly in Fraylin's opinion that moment could not come soon enough, her Adad was adamantly loitering directly beneath the hole to the toilet making certain he was the first one out of here. There was going to be no sense of decorum or display of gentlemanly etiquette here. Dwalin wanted out and he was doing his darndest to be first. The dwarrowdam couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father's stubbornness. Her inherited evil streak was silently begging fate intervene or at least cast a shadow over the toilet hole simply so she could witness her father's horrified and terrified expression. Upon reflection though it would likely be scarier for the person in the bathroom rather than her father, Fay imagined finding a dwarf's head scowling in the toilet whilst in a vulnerable and…delicate condition would be traumatising. Fraylin would certainly have nightmares for a couple weeks if it was her. Perhaps best then that fate decided to continue her habit of ignoring Fraylin's requests allowing her father to continue glaring at their secret entrance to Bard's home.

Deciding to perform a quick head-count and ensure they had not left anyone behind she let her eyes do a full sweep of the area. Beside her Bilbo shivered as he kept his drenched curly head above the surface. Fay's heart went out to the lad, it was probably going to come down with a nasty cold. Hobbits aren't built of the same tough skin and immune system that dwarves are, after all the poor Shireling was freezing up the Misty Mountains whereas Fraylin and the rest of her kind were perfectly fine having adapted and been raised in the colder climate. Bilbo was not like that and therefore would be more susceptible to the flu. The lady hoped it would be of short duration if he did catch anything.

The Ri brothers treaded water together sharing their heat amongst themselves. No doubt this was Dori's idea to keep Ori fit and healthy. Balin was gently moving his arms to stay above the water while watching his khâzash with an expression akin to amusement. Sometimes Dwalin acted in manner which answered a lot of questions about his niece's behaviour and habits. The father might deny little things but it was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes what dwarf Fraylin had modelled herself off of. Not that the advisor thought Dwalin was a bad role model for one second, there was no one better Fay could chose to emulate.

' _Bifur, check. Bofur, check_ ' she mentally ticked off, ' _Umm...oh that's Gloin and Oin there- op and there's Thorin beside Fee. Wait where is Kili then?! He didn't sink did he? Fili wouldn't allow that to happen surely?_ ' she started to panic that was until followed Fili's concerned gaze and she located the rapscallion.

She had to blink at least three times to confirm the sight.

Bombur was lying horizontally on top of the water floating quite easily, his eyes shut in relaxation. His hands resting behind his head, not a care in the world. And with his arms anchored on Bombur's plump body was Kili. The youngest prince was holding onto Bombur to stay afloat meaning he did not have to engaging in vigorous and tiring movements to stop himself from drowning. Fraylin didn't know whether to praise Bombur for his ingenious thinking, if he was even consulted in the matter or scold Kili. It's not like the wounded archer had the energy to tread water for too long and this definitely was a simple solution but still. There was something about it she couldn't approve of. Did he even _ask_ Bombur?

She hissed admonishingly to the grinning brunette, " _Kili_! He's not a raft! You can't just assume…" she gestured vaguely with her hand at the pair of them, finding words to describe what she was trying to express lacking the desired effect. Kili's cheeky smirk broadened at her inarticulate state. She narrowed her eyes in response, "I hope you asked his permission young man" she scolded.

' _Mahal I sound like great aunt Mary_ ' she thought. That sobered her up abruptly forcing her reprimanding features to disappear faster than the sticky toffee puddings at dwarven feasts…and they went fast. Fraylin shuddered at the precise moment Balin snorted, evidently thinking the same thing as her.

"No need to fret lass. He's doin' no 'arm" Bombur assured her casually as his rotund figure floated past.

Fili relished in the site of his dwarrowdam's mouth repeatedly opening and shutting she attempted to come up with an appropriate response. Fortunately she was spared the task when two sets of footfalls echoed through the assembled group.

Bard and his son Bain must be returning home. This was confirmed when they made out Bard's vague voice yelling,

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day". The innocence in his voice was incredible, Fraylin dreaded to think the trouble he and the Durin brothers could get up to if they joined forces. Perhaps it was for the best that they would not be staying here long. With the alliance between that mischievous trio, Middle Earth would fall.

Minutes later there were heavy thuds indicating someone was travelling down the house and to the water surface. Dwalin shuffled impatiently in frustration while he waited to be granted admittance to the bargeman's home.

Sure enough the three-knock signal resounded off the wood. Dwalin scarcely took two seconds to haul himself up and shove his head through the ring of the toilet. For an aging dwarf he still moved with alarming speed, Dwalin had exited the lake as if wargs were nipping at his heels. At his greeting Fraylin choked on her laughter,

"If you _speak_ of this to anyone…I'll rip your arms off" he violently lifted his arm up and slammed the lid of the toilet up and out of his way. He was not going to stay in these freezing waters any longer than he needed to. As he scrambled up the wooden structure Bain's hand struck out offering assistance. Fraylin couldn't resist her eye-roll, ' _poor boy doesn't know. Ah well he'll learn soon enough_ ' she thought whilst swimming near the entrance ready for her own climb out of the chilly lake. Soon enough she distantly made out the warning she knew was coming,

"Ger off" her Adad rumbled as he clambered out of the narrow opening allowing the rest of the company to follow him.

Fraylin was next as she lined herself up with the small hole. It was rather trickier than her father made it look. His natural upper-body strength made it look like child's play when in reality she both had to balance in the lake without taking in water and stretch high enough to grasp something to pull. Fortunately a familiar hand dropped down to assist her.

With a smile she firmly grabbed her father's huge palm before he effortlessly hauled her up and out of the water, her soaked tunic dripping constantly. Fay only hoped her Adad did not slip in the sea-sized puddle he created at his feet, and take her down with him. The dwarrowdam was astounded his beard could retain such an amazing volume of liquid.

A light thud announced Fraylin's arrival in Bard's home. No longer cocooned in the water and in her drenched attire she felt the cold most acutely and nothing could prevent the instinctive chatter of her teeth as she was exposed to the elements.

Bain, bless his heart observed this, raised his hand towards the raggedy staircase behind him and guided,

"Up there"

Fraylin did not need to be told twice. Dwalin had his arm wrapped around her shoulders subtly heating her trembling body as he directed her past the tall boy. With any luck there would be a fire blazing and cosy blankets awaiting them.

Her limbs were stiff from the numbing chill of the water, preventing her from reaching the main part of the house as swiftly as she would like. One silver lining to this was that Fay was in a marvellous position to watch Bilbo struggle out of the toilet.

The respectable hobbit's face was contorted into such a look of outrage and fury at his current predicament even Fraylin was worried. It was incredible how throughout this journey Bilbo had to adapt to a drastic learning curve and do things he would never have imagined of in his wildest dreams and yet some conventions and punctilious behaviour remained ingrained in his being and could not be broken. For example he could battle filthy and vicious orcs yet sneaking into a home via the toilet was not to be borne.

Father and daughter shared a small smile at the indignant burglar as the old floorboards creaked and groaned beneath their combined weight. Evidently they had been a part of the house for many years, the sagged curve in the centre of each step displayed the numerus year of service. As Dwalin and Fraylin led the company through the house they passed a young lady.

She seemed to be around 15-16 years old for the race of Man, a close age with Bain, who could not be over 16 years old. She had soft, light brown curls framing her face while the majority of her long hair was pinned up and tied back out the way - obviously for practical purposes. ' _She must be the elder daughter Bard spoke about by the river. What was her name? Sigrid?_ ' Fraylin tried to recall. Her slender frame was slightly dwarfed by her large loose clothes she wore, which stayed on solely due to the tight grip of the belt secured at her waist.

"Da?" she called perplexedly, "Why are there dwarves climbing outta our toilet?" Sigrid asked leaning over the banister as each member of the company ascended the stairs. It was clear in her tone she was desperately clinging to remain calm and not freak out at the 15 soaked strangers currently invading her home without so much as a "how'd you do".

"Will they bring us luck?" a different and much more excited voice inquired from deeper within the home. Fraylin's eyes searched for the source and found a smaller and younger version of Sigrid standing by the dining table in a light blue dress. The similarities were astounding, there was no question of them being sisters. Indisputably this was Tilda, she looked to be about 10 years old perhaps less. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and fascination. Undoubtedly this was the first time she had ever encountered dwarfs. Fraylin could have laughed at the bizarre nature of it all, this little girl's first impression of the dwarven race was to see 14 dirty, wet, scruffy, tired and grumpy dwarves climbing out of her toilet with one vexed halfling. It would certainly be memorable if nothing else.

As Fraylin settled in a seat by the fire, her teeth still chattering, she couldn't help but observe her companions and think, ' _I don't know about luck but_ ' letting her eyes follow a sulking and angry dwarven king cross the room, ' _we're certainly bringing something_ ' she concluded as her mind wandered to whatever troubles an unhappy Thorin, cranky Dwalin, a broke Gloin and an scandalized Dori could bring. They definitely were not going to be having a merry tea party later what with current conditions and the deadline to enter Erebor drawing close.

* * *

Gradually everyone filtered through the toilet and gathered around the fire in the living room, still in their wet clothes, wrapped snuggly inside whatever blankets Sigrid and Tilda could find. Poor Bilbo's nose was a brilliant red as he drowned under the thick woollen blanket provided. The Shireling was as close to the scorching flames as he could be without sitting on it. It would appear his cold had took hold. Sympathy flowed from Fraylin, by the looks of things, Bilbo's flu was going to be a nasty one based on how rapidly it had overpowered him.

The dwarrowdam snuggled closer to Fili, who rested tiredly beside her in his own blanket, Dwalin had made absolutely positive of that. They could cuddle and share heat like that, but there would be a firm and tangible barrier between the two lovebirds. Both dwarves were too exhausted to argue and did as they were bid, Kili at least got a cheeky chuckle out of the warrior's rules. Much to Fili's chagrin the brunette prince even offered a few smug, know-it-all smirks free of charge.

As Fraylin buried her frozen nose into Fili's boiling neck, Bain and Bard scavenged their home for all the extra bundles of dry clothes available that would suit the distinctly different dwarven body frames and builds. This distraction meant the two Men missed the startled shout and bulging eyes of one golden-haired prince at the drastic temperature change. The company however…not so much.

"They may not be the best fit but they'll keep you warm" Bard announced returning to the living room as he passed piles of tunics, trousers and coats around.

Behind him Tilda and Sigrid followed carrying a tray of steaming hot cup which promised lovely warmth. Bilbo was the first to receive such offerings, his red nose serving as a beacon calling for both sympathy and care.

"Thank you very much" he muttered kindly, instantly encasing the mug in his shivering fingers while Sigrid continued to shift round the assembled company. Thorin was stationed at the window, looking out for any threats but also able to see how far they had come. They were unbelievably close now, Erebor was at their fingertips. They would be there in a few short hours and then there would be the task of locating the hidden door they had spent months travelling for.

Fraylin watched as his eyes locked onto something in the distance. Those icy blue orbs she so adored in Fili, widened as he took in a shaky breath.

"The dwarvish Wind Lance" he murmured.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Bilbo observed aloud as he wandered over to the company leader, hot mug in hand, to peek out and see what had caused Thorin to drain of all colour.

The answer to the hobbit's subtle question did not come from Thorin but rather Balin. The white-bearded dwarf walked over to Bilbo's side and replied,

"He has". The remaining members of the company tilted their heads marginally to listen to the tale. Bofur may be the story teller sharing amusing anecdotes and humorous tales but Balin was the historian, the wise grandfatherly character amongst the company. He had a way with words and his voice lulled the listeners back to the event, whether they had been there or not. Balin's voice had such a personal tone to it, one couldn't help but _feel_ his emotions and memories.

"The last time we saw such a weapon…the city was on fire." Thorin turned his head away from the adviser. He had thought of that event every day since they had left. He remembered every detail vividly, he did not need Balin to recount Smaug's arrival to recall the horror, the smells, the screams, or the death of that day. Unhindered by Thorin's actions Balin continued on to his enraptured audience.

"It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Giron, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armour. Only a black arrow fired from a Wind Lance could have pierced the dragon's hide…and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Giron made his last stand."

Fraylin watched as her uncle let the ending of his story hang. Everyone knew what happened next. Dale was decimated and Erebor was taken. Lives were lost and homes destroyed. It was a dark day in dwarvish history and the tragedies suffered need not be repeated now, especially with three young children loitering by the door.

Thorin was glaring angrily out the window at all he had lost that day and growled, "Had the aim of _Men_ " practically spitting the word, displaying his contempt and hate for the men of Dale's failure back then, "been true that day much would have been different" he concluded forlornly to Bilbo.

Heavy thuds crossed the fire and halted by the three company members. His towering stature immediately calling their attention to him, Bard commented suspiciously,

"You speak as if you were there".

His voice was gentle and soft but there was no mistaking the hint of accusation and question there too.

' _This would not be good. Thorin's identity is much better being kept quiet. All sort of bad things could come from the Men of Lake-town finding out. They could try and squeeze him of every gold piece he has, they could be furious and fearful of him if they interpret and believe the ancient prophecy in a certain way._ ' Fraylin had to confess that had been the part of the quest she was most concerned about. She remembered being told the prophecy as a dwarfling,

 _"_ _The King beneath the mountains,_  
 _The King of carven stone,_  
 _The lord of silver fountains_  
 _Shall come into his own!_  
 _His crown shall be upholden,_  
 _His harp shall be restrung,_  
 _His halls shall echo golden_  
 _To songs of yore re-sung._  
 _The woods shall wave on mountains_  
 _And grass beneath the sun;_  
 _His wealth shall flow in fountains_  
 _And the rivers golden run._  
 _The streams shall run in gladness,_  
 _The lakes shall shine and burn,_  
 _And sorrow fail and sadness_  
 _At the Mountain-king's return!_ _"_

 _Many inferred the final three lines to refer to the gold and wealth that Erebor would bring. However there were others who saw it as an ominous warning. A foretelling of disaster, ruin and dragon-fire to come. This particular interpretation was given greater weight in the shorter version that had been constructed as years rolled by._

 _"_ _The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn._ _"_

 _At the time of starting this journey Fraylin was aware of this prediction. But she felt that she could cast that thought aside, distance herself from it. She believed he could behave like a true warrior, like her father and Gloin, and see the quest as their mission and get on with it. However she had now met people from Lake-town._ _Real_ _people not whatever her imagination could conjure up. This made it all harder. Smaug would not be allowed to escape and harm these innocent people. It wasn't fair. It was like the song she had sang all those nights ago by the cliff-side, "if this is to end in fire, then we shall all burn together". Fraylin prayed this did not take such a literal form in reality._

 _The dwarrowdam was torn from her musings by Thorin's vague deflection._

"All dwarves know the tale". It did not look as though this satisfied Bard's reservations but it would appease him for now.

Suddenly Bain charged forth into the company and confidently stated,

"Then you would know that Giron hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast" he proclaimed adamantly. The fire in his eyes was commendable, but Fraylin supposed no one wanted to believe the worst of their kind.

Dwalin chuckled good-naturedly at the boy's naivety, "that's a fairy story lad. Nothing more" her father corrected.

Bain was about to protest and argue his point further but Thorin deprived him of the chance as he marched up to Bard.

"You took our money, where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded shifting the focus of the conversation away from the potential fight.

"Wait here" Bard instructed before he left to go down the stairs they had climbed from the bathroom.

' _Who hides weapons in the bathroom? Where would you even out them? A dagger by the loo-roll and a mace by the sink? How had we not seen them on our way in? I me- hang on._ ' She thought, ' _Oh hell no, if he thinks a plunger and a couple toothbrushes are weapons then he is dumber than I thought._ ' Fraylin mentally whined, ' _what's a plunger going to in a fight? Blind the foe when it suctions to his face, then carry the body around like a hammer-throw attacking the other enemies…-Wait, what am I talking about, that's not bad. That could work. I'll put a maybe on the plunger_ ' that absurd conclusion reminded Fraylin she had not eaten recently therefore her brain was not at its usual standard of thought hence the plunger approval.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn" Thorin prompted to the now standing and assembled company dragging Fraylin out of her mind once more.

"Durins day falls morn after next. We _must_ reach the mountain before then" Balin added.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili hypothesised seriously, reminding the company at the possibility of failure.

"Then this quest has been for nothing" Fili finished whispering hotly.

The others were unable to say anything more in response because Bard's boots crashed sharply into the wood, alluding to his return. Sure enough he entered moments later carrying a wrapped up package. Ungracefully dumping the item on the table and unravelling the cloth coating the objects within. His actions cause the company to lean forward, grab and start to examine what he had delivered.

Fraylin's eyes scanned over the collection of "weapons". They were clearly home-made. There was not a single sword or bow to be found, just a range of hammers, spears and staffs. ' _Well at least there are no plungers_ ' she consoled internally. Having seen each one Fraylin knew what was coming. This would not satisfy the warriors amongst the company, Fay was inclined to agree. If they were going up against Smaug she wanted real swords, axes and arrows. But her mind reasoned there was no time to get other weapons, they would have to settle for these. Besides the company could likely sneak into the armoury at Erebor and arm themselves more effectively meaning these home-made weapons would only be of service should they encounter anything on the journey from the lake to the gate.

"What is this?" Thorin rumbled from the side holding a long staff with three claws at the top, his displeasure evident as he attempted to control his famous temper.

' _Here we go_ ' Fay thought as other companions prepared to let their grievances be known.

"A pike-hook" Bard replied, "made from an old harpoon"

"And this?" Kili added hoisting a hammer like object aloft as best he could,

"A crowbill we call it fashioned from a Smithy's hammer. Its heavy in hand I grant but in defence of your life…these will serve you better than none" Bard conceded.

Gloin chose this moment to pipe up, his cheeks as red as his hair as his temper really started to get going, "We paid you for weapons! Iron forged swords and axes" Fraylin missed the rest as he listed examples when the other company members concurred and shouted their disapproval.

"It's a joke!" Bofur declared tossing the weapon in his hand onto the table, the metal clattering off the wood and sending echoes through the dining room. Others followed his lead creating more thuds. Meanwhile Fraylin caught her uncle's gaze, his eyes held a resigned fate to them. Evidently he had reached the same conclusion as she. It was these or nothing. Knowing his task of going against the majority of the company, in particular the stubborn Thorin, Fay offered a timid and reassuring smile which he returned with a sigh.

The dwarves' complaints were cut off as Bard raised his voice to smother their collective groans and whines, "you won't find better outside the city armoury. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key" he revealed.

They were silent following this revelation. Now was Balin's opportunity.

"Thorin. Why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now" her uncle reasoned gently. There was no use in demanding Thorin do something, it made him more determined not to do it just to spite you. It was much more effective to subtly guide and advise the king.

"You're not going anywhere" Bard announces firmly causing the dwarves to stand offensively and ready for a fight, their expressions all inquired the same question- who is he to deny them exit?

' _Ouch._ ' Fraylin winced, ' _terrible choice of words there. He better rephrase that quickly if he doesn't want his limbs rearranged for him_ '.

"What did you say" her Adad growled menacingly, daring the bargeman to stop them.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and every wharf in the town. You must wait 'til nightfall." Bard disclosed.

He had a point. It would impede the quest somewhat if they were locked up for breaking into Lake-Town, especially if they company were plotting what Fraylin worried they were plotting.

Resigned to their current predicament the dwarves scattered to different parts of the modest home. Dori and Bombur set about exploring the kitchen for food. Most of them retuned to the heat of the fire, peeled off their soaked clothes and put on the large clothes Bard had offered them. Kili shifted to the window seat, obviously exhausted from his efforts to stand for so long.

Fraylin watched him poke and examine his injury, hissing in pain when he touch a sensitive area. As she was about to make a move to aid him, the youngest Durin must have felt her eyes on him as he swiftly re-covered his exposed wound, giving her "leave it be" look if ever she saw one.

Fraylin acquiesced his mute request. She knew what it was like to be treated differently for being injured. How every looks at you like you're weak and don't let you do anything. It was not a pleasurable experience that's for sure.

"You can change in my room if you like?" a voice beside her offered calling Fraylin's attention away from the dwarven archer. Meeting Tilda's warm expression, friendly smile and wide eyes Fraylin couldn't refrain from grinning back at her. "I could even cut your hair" she added. Fraylin's happy smile immediately morphed into a panicked one.

The dwarrowdam knew she would have to trim the rest to even it out after Bolg's attack but she never considered a ten year old would be the one to do it. Seeing her alarmed expression, Tilda hastened to reassure her,

"Don't worry. I'm really good at it. I cut Sigrid's hair all the time".

Fay's eyes flicked to the sister in question and couldn't help but note Sigrid's long hair. Perhaps she doesn't like her little sister cutting it often.

"I- uh, well" she began, spotting the other dwarves watching and awaiting her reply like a hawk. What she decided would set the tone of their stay here. Hair was treasured and held such meaning and weight to dwarves, any decision toward it is not taken lightly. Anything regarding hair is considered symbolically significant. Should she refuse Tilda's offer would look like she distrusted the family and an insult thereby subtlety signalling the others to behave as such. However should she accept it would express an explicit trust and faith in the family that they might not deserve. Additionally she could end up with an atrocious haircut. Meeting Tilda's naive and questioning face she resolved herself to her fate, after all anything is better than Bolg's random chop.

"Sure. That's very good of you" she accepted, a hint of fear in her voice. Her faith and trust was held in the hands of a ten-year old with very sharp scissors.

"Come on then, my rooms this way. Bain has got his own room. Da says 'he needs his own space'. I don't know why. Sigrid and I don't need our own space. Maybe as a boy he is needier or something. I like sharing a room with my sister. We can talk, play together and do each other's hair. Mind you she snores a little sometimes but I'm not to tell anyone that. And she keeps her diary under her pillow, though I'm not supposed to tell anyone that either. There is a lot I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I don't see why. I can show you my new dress Da bought me! It's so cute. It's blue with a ribbon…" she rambled on oblivious to the humour she was providing, pulling Fraylin's arm as she dragged the dwarrowdam to another room of the house. Fay's fear for her hair was soon squashed by her amusement at this charming little girl, a bright smile taking over her face.

* * *

 _Snip_

There dropped another strand of Fraylin's beloved chestnut locks sent tumbling to the floor which was rapidly being masked with multiple brown layers.

Tilda was merciless with a pair of scissors. Fay was becoming mildly concerned she'd have no hair left at this rate. Fortunately the dwarrowdam's focus was divided between mourning her curls and the unusual conversation there is to be had when conversing with a ten year old.

"What's this?" Tilda abruptly asked having shed another tress, her finger point to the braid Fili lovingly wove in her hair. "It pretty" she complimented lightly touching the Durin bead at the bottom locking the threads of hair in place.

"It's my courtship braid" Fraylin answered, a proud grin gracing her features as she too reached up to touch the bead. "It was gifted to me by my One".

"Really?!" Tilda gasped excited at the prospect. "Is he here? Or did he stay where you live?" she queried at such an unnatural speed it took Fay a few moments to catch up with the question.

"Yes he is here" she blushed, "his name is Fili. He is the blonde haired companion, about this tall, young, blue eyes" she listed waiting for Tilda to acknowledge her understanding.

"Oh him?" she inquired for confirmation to which Fay nodded, lowering her voice she whispered confidingly despite the fact they were the only two people in the room, "He's handsome" then descending into childish giggles that even Fraylin couldn't refrain from.

"What about you then?" Fay teased good-naturedly while Tilda checked all the hair was the same level. "Any special boy caught your eye?"

"Ew no" Tilda denied, "but Sigrid fancies someone" the bubbly girl revealed, "He's okay I suppose, but he doesn't know she likes him and I'm not supposed to tell anyone that".

' _Its official, Tilda is possibly the most adorable child I've ever met but the absolute worst secret-keeper_ ' Fay noted. Unaware of her dwarven companion's revelation Tilda continued,

"I don't see why she likes him though. He's a boy. They're gross, smelly and nasty" she announced as if it was common knowledge and her sister was some sort of crazy.

"That's true boys are smelly" Fraylin quipped, scrunching her nose humorously causing Tilda to laugh. It was only then she caught the rest of Tilda's statement. "What do you mean 'nasty'? Has anything happened?" she enquired calmly, trying to keep her voice casual to prevent Tilda from closing off from her.

"They are rude and say horrible things. Some of them call me names, pull my hair and even tried to push me over!" she confessed sadly.

' _Those evil little trolls. Who could pick on Tilda? She is loveliest person I've ever met._ ' Fraylin fumed.

"Well do you stop them? When they pull your hair I mean or attack you?"

"I-I-I couldn't do that. I'm not like Da or Bain, I'm only little and nowhere near as strong as them" she mumbled. In hopes of shifting the topic from this Tilda hopped off the bed and hauled Fraylin towards the mirror. "Look, what do you think? Is it okay?"

Tilda stared up to Fay's expression awaiting her reaction. Fay let Tilda's comments slide…for now. It was obviously uncomfortable for the young girl but it would be dealt with. Her hazel orbs peeked into the mirror and examined her hair.

The large chuck Bolg had sliced off could not be identified as easily as previously since all her hair was the same length. Her family beads and courtship bead hung proudly at the front while her slightly damp curls dangled down to the middle of her torso. Not as short as Fay feared they would be. Her hair used to touch her waist whereas now it tickled the top of her stomach, barely passing her ribcage.

Fraylin offered a brilliant smile to Tilda, making the young lady grin back,

"It's perfect. You did a marvellous job. It's much better than before"

Tilda danced on the spot after depositing the scissors, "do you think _he_ will like it?" she teased cheekily. No need to as who 'he' was, her knowing expression said it all.

"Well why don't we ask him?" Fay had scarcely issued the question before a blur of blue sprinted out the room to fetch one soon to be kidnapped prince.

Alone for the moment Fraylin truly looked at herself in the mirror. Tilda really had done a good job, and Fay was sure Fili would approve. The coat she was wearing was far too big and not flattering on her figure but Fraylin did not care a jot as it was extremely warm and dry unlike her other clothes that were drying by the fire.

The main and overriding thought prevalent on her mind was what to do for Tilda. The poor girl was being picked on by some silly boys and wouldn't do anything about it because she didn't think herself strong enough and so let their inexcusable actions continue. Why if the dwarrowdam was able to leave the house she would hunt those rascals down and teach them a thing or two. An idea sprung to her head seconds before a bewildered Fili was hurtled through the door, a beaming Tilda clasping his hand.

Fraylin chuckled at his lost expression garnering his attention. Those blue eyes she loved shifted to her form, softening instantly as they abandoned their confused state, adopting an admiring and loving warmth as he breathed her in. A gentle smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. His wonder was cut short however by a persistent tugging on his arm,

"Well? What do you think?" Tilda interrogated impatiently.

"I think she looks beautiful" he stated facing Tilda, his eyes once more sought Fraylin's hazel one, "as always" he concluded softly.

"Good! Because I have an idea" Fraylin revealed happily clapping her hands together in a manner that constantly caused Fili to worry in the past. Too late to escape now though, "Now…"

* * *

Dwalin watched from across the room as he saw his khâzash try and futilely convince Thorin to leave with what they had and not waste any further time here trying to come up with an alternative. It was of no use. Yes it may take some extra time but in the end Dwalin would rather face a dragon with an axe than some handmade "crowbill". If he was to die, it would be with a proper weapon in his hand. Balin knew this too but he still made the effort to change Thorin's mind, the old warrior swore this is where Fraylin got her stubborn attitude from too. She would tell Thorin the truth, be it above her station or not to do so. As a dwarfling she had seen Balin act in such a manner in his role as advisor and over time must have assumed it was her right too. ' _There, we can all blame Balin then_ ' the father concluded happily, ' _speaking of Fay where is she?_ ' he wondered searching the open-planned room for his daughter.

He could find no sign of his child when he heard a loud thud from behind. It originated in one of the back room of the house where he assumed the bedrooms were. His mind chose this moment to mention he had no idea where Fili was either.

A deep growl rumbled from deep within the father's throat as he menacingly rose from his chair. Balin and Thorin were too distracted to notice and if what Dwalin suspected was happening casing those thuds, he sure as hell wasn't going to alert them just for the pair to stop him.

Another crash ricocheted down the corridor. ' _That is IT!_ ' his mind roared furiously, ' _I trust them alone together ONCE and he decides to this. Here of all places. Does he have no sense of propriety, common sense or self-preservation?!_ ' he ranted, each word attached to a determined step towards the bedrooms.

As he neared more sounds could be distinguished. There was a loud groan followed by heavy breathing.

That was the precise moment Dwalin saw red. Kicking the door open he began

"RIGHT, HOW DARE YOU. I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU, I REALLY DID FILI, SON OF-" his words died upon the sight that greeted him.

At one end of the room sat the bargeman's youngest child, Tilda. Her eyes had been focused on the centre of the room before Dwalin's dramatic entrance commanded her attention. The girl seemed perfectly fine and in good health.

A small distance away from her stood Fraylin. His child's hair was shorter but it did not look ugly, or mutilated in any way as it had when Bolg took a swipe at her. Those chestnut curls she had inherited from him hung beautifully over her shoulders as they slowly dried after their excursion in the lake earlier. Fraylin was breathing slightly heavier but not to the point of panting, evidently not to arduous an activity then. Frida's hazel eyes stared questioningly at him behind Fraylin's bunched eyebrows until understand and comprehension dawned. She always could read him like a book. Now a very different expression grew on his daughter's face. Her eyebrows tugged upwards at the same speed as her cheeks. Fay bit her lower lip desperately attempting withhold her belly-laugh at her father's misunderstanding. When her shoulders shook violently from the effort Dwalin moved his gaze from her to the final occupant of the room.

By the wall furthest from the two girls was Fili. The prince was gradually sliding down the wall, his hands clutching near his stomach as he groaned in pain, his eyes winced into slits barely seeing Dwalin whose menacing form had crumbled at the door.

The father blinked, and he blinked again…in fact he did this multiple times trying to absorb the scene before him and merge it with what he had thought was happening. Eventually he attempted to verbalise these thoughts,

"But-" he finally uttered pointing between Fay and Fili, ' _great start at this communication thing, you're a real orator you are_ ' his mind snapped sarcastically. "You-thud…sounds…I thought…he's over there and you're there….how? What? I mean-". ' _So articulate are you sure khâzash is the smart one?_ ' his brain commented.

Fraylin snorted at this as she struggled to regain composure. Tilda just watched the interaction completely missing the underlying misunderstanding. Fili was gradually recovering from his latest pain and could now open his eyes and respond to Dwalin.

"Why were you so mad before? 'Expected better of me'" Fili quoted attempting to figure the whole situation out, "better than what? What had I done" he queried quietly.

' _Penny in the air_ ' Fraylin thought.

Fili's face morphed to horror not too long after that, eyes wide, jaw slacked as he looked to Dwalin in fear.

"Nooooooo, no, no, no. Nothing like that at all sir. This isn't what it looks like- At. All."

' _And the penny drops_ ' Fay concluded.

Tilda, who had been sitting innocently and naïve to what the other three were thinking chose this moment to speak up. After all she knew what was happening here and it was at least one question she could answer.

"What? It's exactly what it looks like." She contradicted, looking at the two dwarf men. Fraylin bit her cheeks, ' _oh so not helping here_ '. "Fraylin was teaching me how to defend myself. I must remember to S.I.N.G." Tilda added helpfully, gesturing to the wounded Fili "Fili was helping show me".

A large grin swallowed Dwalin's face when suddenly he laughed, a deep bark of a snigger as he understood everything. The royal prince, immediate heir to the throne had just been used as a test dummy by Fraylin to teach a little girl how to fight. ' _Oh this is priceless_ ' his mind said as tears of mirth welled at his eyes.

Finally the warrior recovered enough to stand and prepared to leave the room when an urgent voice pleaded,

"Dwalin sir can I be of any service. _Any?_ " Fili beseeched, urgent to get out the room. However Dwalin being the good father he is and knowing the value of a good knowledge in self-defence especially in women decided to leave Fili at Fraylin's mercy. Therefore the highly amused father continued through the door, not even pausing in his step as he sang back,

"Nope" popping the 'p' for added effect.

* * *

It was perhaps twenty minutes late at probably 3-4 thuds more when Fili waddled back to the living room of the house. Dwalin's smirk was blinding.

"You alright Fee?" Kili's concerned voice probed, "You are walking a tad funny is all? Do you need to sit?" the worried Durin offered from his own seat where he rested his leg.

Dwalin's snort could not be contained when the golden-haired prince assured his brother,

"No Kee" a slight moan detectable in his tone, "I'm fine" he guaranteed 'confidently'.

* * *

 **AN/ There we go. How was that? Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I really like to read your thoughts :) that sounded like some kind of psychic thing, it not haha. Sorry if there are tons of mistakes, I kinda rushed this so I could post SOMETHING since it has been so long since the last update. Again terribly sorry it's this late. I know the self-defence bit at the end seems random but I wanted to include it as I think it is important for everyone to have a basic knowledge of self-defence and you never know when you might need it. Just for everyone's' information "S.I.N.G." that Tilda says is a real self-defence tactic that stands for –** **S** **olar Plexus,** **I** **nstep,** **N** **ose,** **G** **roin – the last step explains Fili's position when Dwalin finds them.  
readergirl4985-** Thank you for the review! I know it is excellent isn't it? I did kind of take forever last time haha apologies. Really? I was dreadfully worried about the fight scene it was so fast pace I worried it didn't look that way. Did Tilda's and Fraylin's meeting work out how you thought? **  
animexchick-** Cheers for another review! Ori was pretty tough wasn't he? Haha you sound like me, when I read stories I am always like one more chapter won't hurt or if there is an update at like at 3am my brain is like 'girl, you don't need the sleep this is much more important' :) **  
sarah0406-** Thanks for the review! Haha we will have to wait and see then ;) yeah it was an extended scene, you should look it up, they do it much better than I…well it's the same except for Fraylin haha **.  
Saricaykes-** Thanks again for the review! I know, who knew Ori was so tough? Thanks for letting me know you found it funny I was worried I had focused too much on the fighting and it wasn't up to its usual standard. I can imagine! I usually read on the bus to town so when I laugh I create that 'awkward empty seat circle' around me! So what did you think of this chapter then? :)  
 **Dare queen-** Thanks for the review I am so pleased you like it, I am concerned the recent chapters' quality have been dwindling due to my heavy workload lately.  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thank you again for another review! I do love the toilet scene, it's hilarious in my opinion especially Dwalin! Same, I feel like I've been neglecting that bond hence that moment before. No problem, it was my pleasure. People should be able to enjoy you story because of how brilliant it is…that and it provided my guilty excuse for late updates *Shuffle feet awkwardly*. Oh I could believe that! Haha. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter just as much as earlier ones despite my tardiness?


	32. We're Off To See The Armoury!

**AN/ Here we are again. Read, review and let me know what you think. I so hope you like it. I haven't updated in ages due to various deadlines that had been approaching and exams. However now they are all over it is officially my summer break! If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for flashbacks, Fili/Fay moments or general plot ideas they are welcome :). As always I own nothing. Also sorry for posting the previous chapter twice in case you got a notification of it, I didn't mean to it was an accident. I'm technologically impaired I swear haha.  
**

* * *

By the time Fraylin and Tilda concluded their lessons and vacated the bedroom to re-join the others by the fire, Bard was nowhere to be found having left the house a short while ago. Sigrid was visible through the window standing outside on the porch watching the town and Bain was loitering by the kitchen beam observing the company as they chatted and relaxed…well as much as they could in the house of a stranger.

Tilda immediately charged to her brother informing him of her newly acquired knowledge while Fraylin decided this was her moment to escape Tilda's hold. Don't misunderstand, Fay enjoyed Tilda's company, the girl was a delight but breaks and mini-reprieves are far and few between when dealing with a ten year old and Fraylin already had 14 company members constantly in her business and personal bubble for the past few months. She really didn't need to add a ten year old to that list.

Fraylin left Tilda to her own task and resigned herself to return to the others and find out what Thorin was plotting or if Balin had astonishingly managed to talk some sense into their stubborn king - which truth be told was extremely doubtful.

The dwarrowdam sighed deeply when she escaped the youngest girl's clutches and approached the huddled company. Her short walk gave her time to reflect on her tiring efforts in hauling poor Fili about. ' _It was for a good cause_ ' she excused when thinking about her One and his…peculiar stride when 'walking', more like fleeing, from the bedroom. With a smile she located the dwarf in question settled comfortably next to his brother. Kili looked amused at whatever Fili had confided to him but there were an undeniable strain to his expression as he attempted to mask his own pain from his wound. Fay vowed silently to pester him about it later, right now she needed to figure out what had her uncle and Thorin in such a to-do at the other end of the tight circle.

"He has offered us _nothing_ " Thorin growled lowly to Balin.

The advisor rolled his eyes in exhaustion and countered, "There is nothing better Thorin. We had better those home-made implements that strolling up empty-handed".

Fraylin entered the crowded band of dwarves. Clearly they were debating what to do, whether to take Bard's offer or not.

"They are a dead weight. It would slow us down with no benefit!" Oin decided. He disliked carrying more than he needed to, he already was ordinarily burdened more than most with his medical supplies.

"What else do you suggest?" Balin countered rhetorically knowing full well there was no better alternative. The problem was making these stubborn dwarves admit it.

"He offered us branches with rocks strapped to the end not weapons. Not real iron-forged battle worthy weapons." Dwalin scoffed in contradiction. Her father did not muck about when it came to proper weaponry.

"And our royal king here uses a twig as a shield against those 'proper weapons'. I agree with uncle. We should accept Bard's bundle and depart. The sooner the better. I do not fancy the idea of going through Dale defenceless which is what you numpties are proposing" she argued referring to her own father's description of the renowned shield, that earned her king his title and place in legends, all that time ago at the Carrock. "Sorry but its true" she consoled the mildly-insulted Thorin.

"Those _toys_ " Gloin spat the word, "would be useless against any beast we encounter. Do you truly believe should we encounter Erebor's current trespasser they would do squat diddly against him?" the red-bearded warrior hissed to avoid being overheard by the siblings chatting on the other side of the room.

"We only need them to get there. Upon arrival we could, in theory, use the weapons left in Erebor's armoury" Ori offered reasonably.

"Those blades would be duller than an elvish linguistics lesson. You could not pierce a grape with them. They would be even more useless than the joke of weapons this Lake-man offered us" Dwalin shot down the suggestion quickly. ' _Well he doesn't mince his words_ ' Fay noted.

"Besides we don't even know if the hidden door is located anywhere near the armoury. Should we have to trek through the treasure room we're as good as dead." Fili added sadly.

"Plus should Smaug have destroyed it, what then?" Bombur contributed hypothetically.

Fraylin would a fool indeed to dismiss these points. They were correct in their predictions any weapons still at Erebor would be of no help to them. Which brought them back to square one, to take Bard's poorly crafted instruments or not. The remaining dissenting company were beginning to show signs of conceding to Balin's reasoning when Nori, that wee devil, piped up,

"We could always… _borrow_ some iron blades. Y'know souvenirs" grabbing the other dwarves' and hobbit's attention. Dori seemed torn between and aghast expression of his brother's actions of questionable legality and agreement for it was an interesting idea.

"And where do you plan on acquiring these 'souvenirs'? Bifur's skull? Sorry but there is only one in stock at the moment, try again next year when we might have more delivered" Bofur chipped in utilising his toy-selling voice.

"Well those guards have got to have an armoury somewhere" Nori defended, "They wouldn't miss a few"

"That's not a terrible idea" Thorin praised his expression surprised, a pleased grin tugging at his cheeks.

"You cannot be seriously considering this?" Fraylin startled "We'll get caught" the dwarrowdam concluded.

"No we won't" Thorin dismissed immediately with a wave of his hand.

"Oh yes because no one ever, in the history of anything, has been caught breaking into and robbing an armoury" she retorted sarcastically her hazel eyes boring into his head.

"Surely between Bilbo and Nori a strategy or plan of some sort could be hatched" Kili inquired, hope infiltrating his voice as he started to go along with this hare-brained scheme.

Almost directly after the brunette prince finished his enquiry the halfling referred to let out a violent sneeze, forcing his body into a sharp contortion shaking his small body.

"Yes, he really is in the best state to be plotting. What was I thinking" Fraylin stated dryly gesturing vaguely to the sniffling Bilbo. The poor hobbit was coming down with a nasty cold, the only fit thing he'd be capable of thinking of is warm blankets and hot drinks not major heists. "Perhaps we should save Bilbo's burglar skills for the grand finale".

No one had time to reply to her as Balin cut across them all,

"Have you forgotten what happened in Mirkwood? We cannot afford any further delays. Durin's day is merely two days ahead" the white-haired dwarf reminded them forebodingly.

"Are you suggesting it is better not to attempt it and go weapon-less?" Dwalin fought back.

"No of course not but-" his khâzash tried to retort just to be interrupted once more by the warrior,

"Then you agree it is worth the risk. We risk capture in exchange for real swords and axes that actually serve their purpose." Dwalin spotted his daughter's open mouth ready to invalidate his point, "Now fret not sweetheart we won't be caught if we do this right." He assured her before addressing Nori, "It should be when they are most vulnerable. Least amount of guards on duty"

"The building shouldn't be that hard to get into. I think we passed it on route here. It's not that far from here." He remembered optimistically.

"There was only one main entrance that I could see. And there were two guards stationed there from what I recall" Bilbo offered his knowledge, this was hindered marginally by his nasally tone.

"You guys cannot be serious" Fraylin said in a shocked tone.

Oblivious to her doubts the company continued their scheming.

"There has to be another way into that building undetected" Thorin advised.

"Well when Kee and I used to sneak back into the house without Amad knowing we used the windows" Fili offered sparking those around him to nod in approval except for Thorin who seemed to be reviewing multiple incidents that were suddenly explained by this revelation before concluding it was not the time to dwell on it.

"Are you all deaf? It's not worth the risk!" Fay exclaimed in a hiss in a desperate hope to catch the company before they all went marching down this rabbit hole. They were unhearing, too excited with the hope created from this notion.

"There is bound to be a window there. The question is how to get in there, we are not all spry young'uns as you were" Oin questioned. ' _Well he is certainly deaf_ ' Fraylin conceded rolling her eyes.

"Well not all of us need to get in, a handful could collect as many weapons as required then the other half could be waiting outside the window ready to catch them?" Dwalin strategized.

"That's a good point. The less of us in there the better actually" Nori advised.

"I like it" Thorin approved finally. The plan had been made, they would rob the armoury.

"This is a mistake Thorin. I don't like it" Fraylin uttered in an attempted to dissuade him. It was futile however for the dwarf king's mind was evidently made up.

"Tough girl. We will wait until nightfall" was his cold reply.

"But Thorin-" she pleaded one final time.

"Enough" Thorin commanded harshly, ending the debate. Turning back to the rest he instructed, "Get it done. This plan better be full proof. We collect the weapons and go."

Fraylin stood frozen at how Thorin had dismissed her. His eyes had been so cold that final pronouncement she couldn't do anything. Balin offered her a resigned but sympathetic glance. Her father was immediately pulled deeper into the plotting discussion.

Fraylin had just made up her mind to talk to Tilda more, having recently decided the current males in the vicinity were all acting like morons, when Sigrid came hurriedly ploughing back inside. There was a slight sniffle issued from her as she swiftly guided herself expertly passed the furniture and into the back bedroom. Clearly something outside had distressed the young lady so.

Bain was obviously struggling with remaining her to keep an eye on the company and his sister or going outside to locate and destroy the source of his other sister's discomfort. Seeing him fight between the two options, Fraylin decided to intervene and talk to Sigrid herself. ' _Gets me away from this lot at least which can only be beneficial for their continued survival_ ' she thought while she approached the sanctuary of the teenaged girl. Besides this would be the right thing to do, they had taken the company in and provided as best they could for them. Being helpful here is the least she could do.

Knocking softly on the door Fraylin slowly pushed it open and shut it behind herself. Sigrid said nothing to dispel her nor encourage her. Her face was not visible as the young lady had buried it in a pillow, smothering an annoyed scream in its folds. The poor girl was fuming, short of steam coming out of her ears there were very few visible symptoms of rage left she could employ.

Gradually the dwarrowdam made her way towards the lying form.

"Erm, is everything alright?" Fraylin asked unsurely. She was not made for this sort of thing and had no clue what she was going to say. Fay had no siblings to practice this sort of comfort growing up and being the un-girly child she was she lacked the experience gained from female friends.

Sigrid's reply was the eloquent

"Ummppphrgghh" from the pillow.

' _That worked out well_ ' Fraylin's sarcastic mind snapped only to be promptly scolded by the more logical half of her brain, ' _oh shh you, you're not helping…and you are hearing two voices in your head…bad sign…very bad sign. I'm sure I've discussed this. ENOUGH. Stop now._ '

Shaking her head to dispel her own thoughts Fraylin tried again, "Perhaps you could try that again without the pillow. My communication skills work much better that way" she uttered in hopes of lightening the air.

Sigrid lifted her head dramatically and declared adamantly,

"I hate men!" then returning to her previous position on the bed with a thud.

' _You and me both kid_ ' the dwarrowdam concurred silently, thinking of Thorin words and change in behaviour lately. Dismissing the notion as stress she returned her thoughts to the situation at hand.

Both were quiet for a while as Fraylin tried to figure out the problem. No doubt this related to her crush that Tilda mentioned earlier. The poor girl needed female guidance, something sadly lacking in this house. Fay knew how that was. Fortunately Dis, Fili's and Kili's mother, was on hand to help tackle all those aspects of growing that her Adad simply was not equipped to deal with. Dwalin trying to explain the menstrual cycle was certainly something ingrained in her brain, both scarring and hilarious at the same time. To his credit he did struggle on through the speech…just not particularly well.

Deciding to continue her cheerier attitude she answered the understandable statement with,

"And you have officially arrived at the first stage of 'being a woman'. Congratulations"

Sigrid seems oblivious to Fay's comments. That was happening an annoying amount lately. "They are unbelievably stupid" the light haired woman announced.

"That's the second stage" Fay interjected casually.

"They are so _idiotic_." Sigrid stressed unhearing of her companion's pronouncements.

"Still the second stage"

"What's wrong with them can't they think straight?" Sigrid eventually queried in genuine befuddlement.

"Ah now we have the third stage" Fraylin narrated.

"I mean how could he not know? Couldn't he smash two IQ points together and figure it out?" Sigrid demanded.

"Look as fun as this is, I can't really answer your questions if you don't tell me what is going on." Fraylin confessed. Sigrid looked hesitant at unloading her troubles and revealing her inner feelings to essentially a stranger. To put her at ease Fraylin added shrugging, "Besides, who am I going to tell?"

"Oh right, yeah. Fair point" she conceded. "It's just…I mean…urgh I don't know where to begin" she finished annoyed at her inability to explain.

Taking a leaf from Lord Elrond's book all those days ago Fraylin replied, "why not start at the beginning" she advised with a friendly smile in hopes of encouraging her.

Taking a deep breath Sigrid started again,

"No doubt Tilda has told you about Ben?" apparently Fay was not the sole person to pick up on Tilda's secret keeping ability…or lack of. Following a nod from the dwarrowdam Sigrid continued. "Well for ages now it seems we have these…these _moments_. And I think sooner or later he is going to realise what this could be" she explained softly, her mind wrapped in her emotions. "But today Susan, daughter of Braga, decided to take a shot" she revealed angrily. "She is beautiful, right height, perfect hair, everything I'm not. Well she has decided to try and dig her claws in. She is behaving practically wanton and Ben is blind to it! They were just across the lake, she was near hanging off of him. Touching his arm, smiling all the time. How can he not see what she is trying to do?! She manipulates and uses men for her own advantage yet they all seem oblivious and think she is an angel!" she vented frustrated. Sighing and lying down on her back she stared sadly up at the ceiling and whispered, "Why can't he just see what is standing in front of him all along? I mean is there something horribly off putting about me?" her voice trembled with insecurity.

' _Well bugger_ ' Fay swore. This was not her field of expertise. Yes she technically had gone through this hence she was currently courting but it was different. Ones and other races' loves are vastly different. It's undecided which is better. With Ones there is a certainty that it will be only them for you ever, no one else could make you feel that way. There is a deep connection and bond that few other race couples achieve. In contrast though there is always hope for the races' relationships and loves. If a One dies, that's it. Few dwarves survive the grief and mourning if they don't have dependents relying on them. The race of Man can remarry. They can love another. Losing a One was an agonising burden, torturing the dwarf daily for the rest of their lives.

' _You better say something!_ ' her mind screamed at her since the pair had been enveloped in this strange silence for a minute or so now.

"Uh, I think that, er, if he was really worth it he would see just how special you are and he'd be a fool to let you slip by in favour of some silly Susan" she tried to comfort, "I have only known you less than a day and I can see how marvellous you are."

Sigrid tilted her head marginally to peek at Fraylin. Timidly to wondered,

"You think so?"

"Yes" Fay confirmed gaining more confidence at this advice thing, "You might not believe it but trust me I know that for you there is bound to be someone else out there. Someone better and more deserving. Someone else you can love wholeheartedly."

"I wish it was simpler. This whole crush, teenage hormones and love thing is exhausting and ridiculously confusing" she decided.

"I blame men most of the time. It helps" Fraylin quipped joining Sigrid on the bed. Sigrid chuckled. "But seriously, I know this isn't my area of expertise and that I know little on the matter, but don't settle for anyone less than worthy because one day you are going to find someone who will love you as you deserve" she predicted with a warm smile.

Sigrid stared back taking in the advice. Finally she inquired,

"What is it like?" seeing Fay's inquisitive expression she elaborated, "falling in love _with_ someone rather than without them. Being with a person who loves you back".

"It's- er it's a bit different from you" Fraylin tried to dodge the question in case she only made Sigrid feel worse with her own romantic feelings.

"Da never talks about it much. I feel bad bringing Ma up randomly, I can tell it hurts him." Looking into Fay's eyes the teenager pressed, "Please, I know it isn't the same but I'd still like to know"

The dwarrowdam open her mouth but struggled to find the right words. Eventually emitting a sigh she whispered,

"At first you can't believe that such an incredible person could love you. Out of everyone they picked you. Once you're used to that you notice more things about them. It's like everything becomes so much clearer…you see more…you pick up things you missed about them and you just want to experience it all." A smile crept onto Fay's face as she thought of Fili. "I felt like my lungs weren't big enough to breathe him in, and my heart couldn't beat fast enough to love him the way I wanted to. That probably sounds really stupid right?" she conclude with a light chuckle.

Before the teenager could reply Tilda barged through the door,

"Sigrid I'm huuunnngggrrryyy" she whined flopping onto the bed, "When is dinner? I'm starving" she declared dramatically before dropping onto the bed.

' _Well that's that bonding moment over_ ' Fraylin concluded hopping off the bed and returning back to the company.

* * *

The sun had practically set and still there was no sign of Bard. Sigrid had prepared a lovely stew, enough for everyone. Tilda even rivalled Bombur for portions and that was saying something. Fraylin was stunned as to how such an amount of food could be stored in such a tiny body, Bombur at least made sense. He needed the energy to fight, run and carry heavy equipment. What did a ten year old do with such energy the dwarrowdam dreaded to think.

The company had departed the first chance they could. Bain, credit to the boy, had attempted to dissuade them, failing that he tried to keep them there. Fraylin thought that the poor child forgot he was in the presence of 14 warriors trained in battle. Needless to say his efforts did not give him the desired results.

This is what found the company gathered in the shadows outside a double storey wooden building where the town's weapons were stored. Nori and Bilbo had been sent on to scout the armoury discreetly to locate the best entrance.

Five tense minutes later the duo returned stealthy creeping through the shadows.

"There's a window open on the second floor, from what I could see it is our best shot" Nori shared quietly to prevent giving away their position.

"In case you two hadn't noticed" Gloin began grumbling patronisingly, "We dwarves are not known for our towering height. How are we to reach it? We've no equipment and I don't think any of us are strong enough to even lift Bombur off the ground, never mind toss fully grown warriors willy-nilly into the air with pinpoint precision through a window!"

The ginger cook scowled at the red-haired father.

"We could form some sort of…stand. A stepping block if you will" Kili suggested while he leaned heavily on the wall behind him, the only sign his leg pained him more than he was letting on.

"That might work" Fili supported, "If a few of us group together the remaining numbers could climb off their backs and onto the ledge" he proposed.

All members of the company looked to their leader for his approval. Even Fraylin was willing to admit this was a good plan despite her misgivings of the entire purpose of this mission.

The raven-haired king was silent reviewing the information provided before he nodded firmly giving the go ahead.

Immediately obeying their king's mute order the company shuffled soundlessly across the walkway to the window Nori referred to.

They were making good progress when Nori unexpectedly halted and ducked behind a boat docked on the wooden structure. Turning around towards his companions Fraylin saw him mouth "Guards" then placed his finger on his mouth in a wordless instruction. The dwarrowdam was located between her father, uncle and Bilbo.

Of course karma decided to play with them. The moment Nori uttered this Bilbo's eyes went wide and he repeatedly inhaled chucks of air through his mouth, a common signal of his impending sneeze.

The family of three surrounding the hobbit shared a panicked expression as they simultaneously slapped their hands to the halfling's face with perhaps a bit too much force.

Dwalin, being the closest, masked his nose and mouth first effectively smothering any noise Bilbo might produce. He was swiftly followed by Balin and finally Fraylin.

It was a tense few seconds in which the quartet heard nothing but the guard's heavy patrol. Would these efforts be enough to hide Bilbo's sneeze?

The answer came seconds later and apparently it was. The only clue that Bilbo had sneezed was the clenching of his eyelids and the utterly horrified expression of Dwalin who instinctively went to pull his hand away. Fortunately he failed due to the pressure of Balin's and Fraylin's hands.

Seeing her Adad's disgusted face near broke Fay. A laugh bubbled up inside her. Balin and Dwalin noticing this instantly gave her the same treatment as poor Bilbo.

So there they squatted, Bilbo's and Fraylin's bottom half of their faces smothered by two large dwarvish hands while the Lin brothers watched them concerned, prepared for any other noise they may utter.

The footsteps were becoming more distant as the sentry continued his patrol oblivious to the company lurking behind the turned vessel.

"As soon as we have the weapons we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go." Thorin murmured sparking the company to charge quietly passed the unseeing guard.

Finally they came to a stop against a wall across from the armoury and in direct path of the open window. Nori gestured to the opening with his head confirming to the dwarf king this was their ticket inside.

"Myself, Bilbo and Nori will go in" Thorin decided, "the rest of you will wait out here."

"Thorin" Dwalin looked at the Durin son with a single brow raised, "You think the two of them alone with you are sufficient protection? Bilbo is thin as a rake he couldn't lift a bow never mind an axe especially in his condition" the warrior argued.

"He can pass undetected" Thorin retorted validly to his longest confidant.

"At least take some more with you then. With only three inside it would take most of the night" Balin reasoned despite how unhappy he was with this plan.

"Take Gloin and Bofur" Fay suggested reluctantly, "Both are strong and move with speed" she praised.

"Fine. It's agreed" Thorin surveyed his companions before adding "Kili, you will accompany us too"

"WHAT?!" Fay hissed, "His leg, he'll never make the jump Thorin" she reminded the king much to the youngest Durin's displeasure. Kili hated feeling useless and helpless just because of his leg.

Shifting closer Thorin grumbled, "I'd rather he was with me and had weapons to defend himself than stuck out here where his only chance is to run which he is incapable of in his condition" he stared confidently into Fay's hazel eyes. He knew he had won this round. Additionally there was the enjoyment of watching the dwarrowdam fight with herself over the matter before she eventually conceded.

"Well when you put it that way" she muttered grudgingly.

A grin tugged at Thorin's lips as he ruffled her hair affectionately. Meeting the rest of the company's faces he jerked his head towards the armoury, commanding them into position.

The shifted in threes to avoid drawing attention to themselves from the guards loitering nearby.

Dwalin, Balin and Fraylin were the first set. Packing themselves together firmly the formed a step reaching the open window. Balin stood at the base, hoisting his brother on top of his shoulders while Fraylin planted her hands at the connection, balancing them out.

They were soon joined by Ori, Dori and Oin who created a similar stance but lower. Finally Bombur, Fili and Bifur arrived. They knelt on the ground, leaving their backs as firm stepping stones to hop off of and onto the next step.

Unexpectedly in her right ear Fraylin heard Bifur whisper in Khuzdul,

" _I'm just pleased Bombur isn't going to be running over us_ " ending in a quiet chuckle.

Whirling her head right all she saw was the wooden wall. How could she hear that? Bifur was all the way at the back to the right of Fili.

Shaking her head to dispel that strange occurrence she focused on the task at hand.

Soon she heard the light slap of bare feet hitting wood. Bilbo was running up. A couple grunts, a downward pressure from above and the halfling was up.

The next four got inside the armoury in a shortly after without any problem.

Hastily the remaining members deconstructed themselves to get ready to catch the weapons that will shortly be tossed out the window.

' _Upon reflection this may not be the best idea. Health and safety and all that. Who the hell thought it a wise idea to try and catch sharp implements that are propelling to the ground uncontrolled?_ ' Fraylin thought critically. Leaning forward she was going to inform her kin of this revelation that common sense really ought to have mentioned early.

"Khâzash you need to lose weight" Balin teased, gaining a glare in reply.

"How are we going to catch the weapons?" the brunette lady enquired without preamble.

"Well sweetheart we shall have our hands out and ready to receive them" Dwalin quipped patronisingly. Balin smirked beside him evidently impressed with his wit. Both brothers were getting a bit mischievous with their success so close and the mountain not far.

Levelling him with an unamused stare she retorted, "I meant without losing some fingers"

Both faces dropped faster than a rock.

"Oh…" Balin breathed in understanding, "that might be a minor flaw"

Fraylin simply offered a 'you think?' expression as she waited for a solution.

"Well that's annoying" her Adad grumbled, he hated it when a plan didn't come together.

"I have it!" Balin suddenly exclaimed as quiet as he could, "If we pile up again and one of use grabs whatever they pass out then it can be conveyed down the line"

They nodded their heads in agreement. Dwalin shifted closed about to rest his hands on Balin's shoulders and await his khâzash who would lift him on his shoulders once more. To Fraylin's amusement and his surprise the white-haired adviser shook his head,

"Ah, ah, ah brother. If you think I'm balancing your colossal weight again you're mistaken, I think it is your turn" he replied smugly.

Fraylin was disrupted from rolling her eyes at them when a shattering metal noise echoed out of the window followed by multiple thuds and groans.

As quickly as it came the noise was gone and in its wake was a deafening silence.

No one uttered any noise they just swapped glances.

Hazel eyes met worried blue ones across the path.

Fear gripped the company. They could not afford to be captured once more.

Moments passed like hours. Until finally a yell was heard from a distant guard followed by multiple footsteps charging in their direction. They were coming. The guards had heard them!

Everyone was frozen with panic. What could they do? They were defenceless, had nowhere to hide and they were nearly surrounded.

"RUN!" Dori cried loudly as he pushed the near deaf Oin into action. Prompting others to follow. Balin pulled Fraylin behind him wedged her between himself and her father.

It was too late however as Bifur, who lead the line, was met with sharp spears pointed directly at his head.

They were captured.

* * *

 **AN/ Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, let me know what you thin in the review box below! I know I accidentally mentioned the plan to break into the armoury in the previous chapter but I preferred it here so when I am all done I shall go back and correct it. But just to let you know I am aware of that little error. Also I apologise if the last conversation seems a bit random and out of place but I needed to something to fill the time as the others gathered weapons before Kili drops them, make it a believable pass of time and I was tired of just skipping to bits.  
alliesmiley2-** Thank you so much for the marvellous review! That was so sweet of you to say, I do work really hard on it but time just slips past me sometimes haha. Hopefully this chapter met expectations? :)  
 **Elven Silver Power Ranger-** Cheers for the review and may I just say awesome name by the way :) I appreciate the support, sometimes I get so worried about the story and how some of the characters act and some people dislike it so when I read a review approving and enjoying it, that really makes me feel better :)  
 **animexchick-** Thank you again for another review! I am so pleased you like it, I do worry about the chapters. Yeah for the plunger I was trying to think of a bathroom item that could be a 'weapon' but a complete failure Fay could disregard or scratch out, but when I actually thought more on the plunger I thought it held a valid form of attack so Fraylin's thought process there reflected a more humorous version of mine haha. Indeed, poor Fili :). Hopefully you liked this chapter as much as the others?  
 **ThatOtherWriterGirl-** Thanks for the reviews. I know I was a bit torn on having Tilda cut her hair but I thought it could be a sign of trust and bonding etc. I was constantly changing my mind over it but I think it worked out well? Yeah I know the self-defence bit was a bit odd but I wanted to include it both for humour and because I think it is important everyone has some awareness of it, glad you liked it though haha. What did you think of this chapter? :)  
 **readergirl4985-** Thanks for another review, so pleased you liked the previous chapter. What are your thoughts on this one? :)


	33. Meeting the Master

**AN/ Another chapter. Sorry for the wait. Life has been hectic! Please leave a review. Just noticed that the word count for this story so far is over 200,000 and this is 33** **rd** **chapter and we are still in Lake-Town…oops. Ha ha. Additionally it was pointed out to me in a review that khâzash doesn't mean brother but the correct terms are "Nadad" meaning brother and "Nadadith" meaning younger brother. I will use these terms now and will at some point go back and correct earlier chapters.**

* * *

A firm hand grasped at the back of Fraylin's tunic forcibly shoving her forward. The Lake-man's taller body and longer strides caused the dwarrowdam to stumble awkwardly over her feet in a frantic effort to keep up with him. The brunette was taking three steps for his every one.

' _If this moron doesn't slow down or unhand me I'll do it for him_ ' her mind growled.

Apparently there seemed to be some higher power preserving this guard or telepathy really did exist and this guy had it because the lady was suddenly hurled into the collective of dwarves huddled together.

"Move it" Braga, the guard from the market, ordered waving his spear warningly while jerking his head to the path he wanted the company to go.

A couple sentries marched at the front of the assembled group leading the way. As per usual Fraylin had been manoeuvred into the protective 'safe/kill circle' by her male companions. There was a small comfort to be found in their familiar behaviour in a time of unknowing.

They had been caught _stealing_ from the Master of Lake-Town. Fraylin seriously doubted that he would simply let them go if he viewed them as criminals just because they had a deadline to meet. Fay was not an expert regarding the world of Man but she suspected they had similar feelings to law breakers as the dwarves…at least their cells didn't have elves for guards.

As is normal in all villages and tiny towns, news spread faster than disease. The company had scarcely been hounded round two blocks and the whole town appeared to be out, torches hoisted high to illuminate the path although the people remained enshrouded in the shadows. Fraylin was waiting for them to bring out the pitchforks when they realised they were the dwarves belonging to the dragon infested mountain…that piece of gossip never had been much of a crowd pleaser.

Warmth spread through the lady's body as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body, gently pulling her closer to their owner. Recognising the soothing embrace Fraylin spread her arms around Fili's chest tucking her head under his head, as best she could while still allowing the couple to move along the directed route. The golden-haired suitor stroked his One's brunette locks bestowing a quick kiss to her crown.

"It'll be okay. I'll keep you safe I promise." He vowed. Despite the uneven odds, the astronomical probability of getting out of this predicament unscathed, something deep within the dwarrowdam was calmed. She believed him.

"Gerr off!" Dwalin commanded to the guard dragging him along and he violently tugged his shoulder free of the Man's hold. The father was at the back near Thorin and Balin. He had a clear view of the rest of the company ahead of him. His eyes immediately found his daughter and, having performed a quick scan of her person to make sure she was not hurt, he found himself in the strange occupation of smiling. It was completely bizarre, entirely inappropriate and this was likely the worst timing for such activities but the warrior couldn't prevent it from sneaking on his face when he saw his daughter in her suitor's reassuring hug. The thing in particular that had sparked this uncharacteristic grin was the look Fili was giving her. Oh Dwalin knew _that_ look. He had no doubts he'd hear about it later in fact.

He was torn from his musing and observations as they arrived at a clearing in the centre of town and at his handler's gruff order of, "Move on".

The company were lined up in a semi-circle outside a big structure with grand steps leading towards the ornate and fancy double doors. This was unquestionably the most remarkable building in Lake-Town with several ostentatious gold features woven into the construction. These observation could only lead Fraylin to one definite conclusion.

' _Maybe the Master isn't home? Ah well such a shame we missed him. Better luck next time. We'll be on our way I think_ ' she thought from the safety of her position nestled behind Fili, Kili and Oin. Although the race of Man did not cause the same concerns in relation to dwarrowdams as other races such as Goblins or Orcs, this did not mean the male dwarves were willing to risk it hence Fay's current sheltered state.

The large double doors burst open and revealed the biggest man Fraylin had ever seen besides Beorn. He stood at roughly 6'7", easily towering about the assembled dwarves even without standing on the raised stairs. He possessed thin ginger strands that hung limply down to his shoulders. Fraylin could barely withhold her grimace when she noted he had opted for the comb-over. ' _Never a good decision. Thank Mahal Adad never favoured it_ ' she consoled herself shuddering involuntary at the notion of Dwalin 'rocking' the comb-over. Some things were best left alone because that image was difficult to erase. He appeared to be lacking any semblance of a neck as his head seemed to immediately connect with his shoulders with little more than a double chin to cushion him. The Master was adorned in a thick rich fur coat that stretched to his ankles. Fraylin could see the multiple layers he wore, his outer layer buttons unfastened unable to meet under the pressure of his great girth. The material was tied together by a wide leather belt tucking in as much as his mighty mass as possible. His swollen fingers bore expensive gold rings, each with their own distinguished gem residing on it.

' _Well at least someone in this town isn't starving._ ' Giving another swift review of the giant in front of her she decided, ' _Fortunately he isn't as scarring as the Goblinking_ '.

It was then that the dwarrowdam realised there was another figure slithering out the double doors who had previously been obscured by the Master's corpulent figure. By the way he loitered by the Master's side Fay presumed he was a councillor or servant of some sort. This second man was considerably shorter barely reaching 5'7". He was dressed in all black contrasting starkly with his pale skin. Although the black fur on his coat merged with his raven coloured hair. His mono-brow shadowed darkly over his eyes providing a sinister and unfriendly expression.

' _What is it with the nobility of Lake-Town and their aversion to grooming and personal hygiene?_ ' Fay's mind recoiled at the sight of his fertile hair growth allowing his two eyebrows to meet in the middle.

However there was no further time to study this character as the Master's bellowing voice commanded the surrounding crowd's attention.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?!" He cried atop his position on the porch. Apparently the Master enjoyed his sleep and preferred to be undisturbed.

' _That's fine, we can go and leave you be if you prefer?_ ' Fraylin sassily offered. It really had been a good thing she installed that mouth-brain filter. It had been working wonders so far.

"Caught 'em stealing weapons sire" Braga replied. The sentinel had shifted closer to the bottom of the step and stood glaring at the dwarves distastefully.

"Oh, enemies of the state eh?" Lard on Legs stated snidely reviewing each member of the company. Fraylin was glad Fili, Kili and Oin thought to shield her from view. The very thought of his eyes roving over her made her nauseous.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was sire" The man dressed in black besides the Master agreed in an unctuous manner that made Fraylin's stomach churn horribly. She did not like this slimy git one bit. It was then she realised she had heard this greasy voice before on their concealed entry through the toll gate. This must be 'Alfrid'.

" _Hold. Your. Tongue._ " Dwalin growled stepping forth from the line pulling focus to himself. Fraylin couldn't help but smile at her father's loyalty. He always was one direct and to the point. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin introduced powerfully, his echo rolling over the populace and through the various streets in Lake-Town.

At the warrior's declaration several amazed gasps and astounded murmurs spread through the assembled population. Fraylin could see citizens shifting where they stood to obtain a clearer view of the illustrious visitor.

' _They would not think him so majestic and above them if they found out he climbed up a toilet_ ' Fraylin's cheek thought to add.

Following this formal presentation the eldest Durin son emerged from his covered location behind Bilbo and Balin, every ounce the royal King he was oozing from him in each impressive stride. The theory that lessons in gracefulness and acting kingly again sprung to the dwarrowdam's mind. Thorin lightly placed his hand on her Adad's shoulder, a wordless acknowledgment and silent thanks. It was a huge mark of respect but one her father had long held and earnt many decades ago. It was not uncommon for her father and the King to interact this way.

In the corner of her eye she witnessed the Master's unveiled reaction to this news. His dirty auburn brows lifted while his nose appeared to sniff the air as if hunting out wealth.

' _Obviously people with money could not possibly be mercenaries_ ', the lady thought sarcasm dripping from each word.

Fully exposed and visible to all around Thorin's baritone rumbled proudly,

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He paused, bravely meeting the Master's gaze, ignoring the vast whispers and hissed rumours being spread around them, "We have come to reclaim our homeland." he confessed undeterred by the shocked expressions of the men and women watching the scene.

The Master looked nervously to his councillor. This was big news. Fraylin could practically see him counting the gold in his head and how much of it he could get his hands on and weasel out of Thorin. Reviewing the town there was no question that they needed it, or that the decedents of the men of Dale were entitled to the treasure Smaug had taken…Fay just wasn't certain she want the greedy Master of Lake-Town to be the one in charge of distributing it and utilising it to rebuild. From the twinkle in his eye at the thought of money the dwarrowdam sincerely doubted the Master had anything other than his own pocket and interests in mind.

He was not the sole person affected by the proclamation. Everyone was staring at the company with a new light as if they somehow were different in physicality to other dwarves because they hailed from Erebor…well all of them except Ori, Kili, Fay and Fili. But they didn't know that.

Fraylin could hear low voices and quiet observations being traded behind her. None were loud in and of themselves it was rather the volume of inhabitants talking that made it seem deafening and unsettling. Fili offered her hand a comforting squeeze in support, being a prince he was accustomed to whispers following him around.

Thorin, like Fili, was unfazed by these actions. He stood tall waiting patiently until they died down to a more appropriate level having realised the dwarf King had more to say. As he spoke he exchanged glances with many of them. That was the trick he often employed when addressing his people. Fraylin had seen him do this before. He wasn't on a higher platform, residing on an expensive throne giving off great waves of grandeur or appearing far above the ordinary man. He was down on the ground, standing beside them, talking to them. It was so simple yet worked wonders.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake…this was the _centre_ of all trade in the north!" Thorin's gruff baritone rumbled off the wooden structures, his back to the Master. Fay had to hand it to him, he knew how to do this. Ironically he might not be a brilliant 'people-person' but he had definitely mastered the art of public speaking and persuasive speeches.

Cheers and various cries of agreement answered him, startling Fraylin out of her hidden shelter. Across from her she could see her uncle's amused glance and smothered smirk at her jump.

' _Would now be inappropriate to stick my tongue out at him?_ ' she thought scowling in return only inciting his mirth further. Feeling eyes on her Fraylin found the source originating by the door of the Master's house. Alfrid's eyes were thoroughly studying her form unobscured from the three bulky warriors that had been previously shielding her. Meeting his approval a revolting smirk crept onto his face.

Fraylin gagged with repulsion while she resisted the urge to hurl. That might be the single most disgusting thing she had ever witnessed in her life…and she had met the Goblinking up and close. Somehow sensing the emotional shift within her Fili locked eyes with her concernedly, his expression anxious.

Wordlessly he nodded his head enquiring to her health. Forcing a grin on her face Fraylin attempted to sooth his worries. "Nothing" she mouthed in return deciding to ignore Alfrid and avoid him whenever possible. It would not do to obtain the Master's favour and assistance just to throw it away by decking his chief councillor or servant in a failure to control her temper…no matter how much the slug deserved it.

' _This acting mature and responsible thing absolutely sucks._ ' Fraylin concluded, stroking her thumb over the back of her One's hand.

The moment was ruined however when Thorin really sold themselves to the crowd. He offered the perfect bait luring the natives onto their side.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" He yelled triumphantly, his emotions being shared with the overjoyed masses. Supportive applauses and shouts marked the end of his speech.

The company swapped hopeful smiles, their cooperation could go far. Instead of swiping a few weapons and bolting as fast as they could out of there, they could get some food for the journey, supplies and _receive_ weapons rather than 'borrow' them as Nori had put it.

' _Things don't looks so bleak after all. We might just get through this. Lake-Town seem convinced…what could go wrong?_ ' Fraylin thought optimistically.

It appeared to be in the bag when a voice suddenly protested.

"DEATH!" A man shouted, manoeuvring past the gathered assembly. Fraylin identified him immediately as Bard. He seemed distressed and frightful at the revelation at who they were, or rather their intentions. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

' _Oh yeah there's that. That golden nugget of information. I knew I pushed fate too far. Never ever_ _think_ _let alone_ _utter_ _the phrase 'what could go wrong'. Bad Fraylin. And you're in referring to yourself in third person…inside your head. You ne-_ _ **I**_ _need sleep_ ', the dwarrowdam argued with herself.

Bard's words held weight and brought the elated on-lookers crashing down to reality. Thorin had been talking of best outcomes, dreams and hopes. Bard was offering very real possibilities. In fact there was even a prophecy about it. Prophecies were warnings to be heeded and considered, not sayings from batty old women to be ignored. The question came down to whether they believed the company could defeat Smaug, should he still be alive, or if that beast will awaken, annihilate the company of 15 and slaughter the surrounding lands. Smothering them in scorching fire until there was nothing left but ashes and bones.

The odds did not seem to be in their favour. Victorious shouts now muffled to serious contemplation and discussion. Silence reigned as they anticipated to see the King's solution to this. The nervous dwarves' heads turned to their leader, desperately awaiting his answer to this valid objection. Thorin would be the one to get them out of this mess.

The Durin son gave no indication he was affected by this latest development. Continuing to face the citizens he permitted honestly, no malice or bad-feelings to those who did pay attention to Bard in his tone,

"You can listen to this naysayer. But I promise you this… if we succeed _all_ will share in the wealth of the mountain." He vowed sincerely recapturing the faith and support of those who started to waver. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth TEN TIMES OVER!" Thorin roared. People clapped and jumped to cheer the dwarf King's statement.

This did not last long though as more objections came, but not from Bard as Fraylin suspected. The smarmy voice spoke loud enough to be heard clearly,

"Why should we take you at your word ay?" Alfrid questioned harshly, glaring at Thorin. "We know nothing about you. Who 'ere can vouch for your character?" Apparently the Master was the sole one to be exposed to Alfrid's adulatory side.

Silence echoed at his point.

' _Anyone else want to object? Well you'll have to wait, evidently there will be a line! Why don't we go see if Smaug is alive, he might have a thing or two to say_ ' Fraylin snapped sarcastically. She wanted the matter settled. The sooner she managed to catch some sleep the better for everyone involved.

"Me!" Bilbo declared, "I'll vouch for him." all eyes turn to the hobbit, every dwarf stared with fondness and affection at their little burglar from the Shire. Fraylin gave a soft smile at her friend, he always seemed to surprise her.

"Now I have travelled far with these dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word…then he will keep it." Bilbo promised earnestly, steadfastly meeting the scrutinizing expression of the Master, unintimidated by the Lake-Man's larger size. Fraylin noted that Bilbo was that caught up in his conveying his sincerity the hobbit missed their leader's response.

Thorin had turned his head away from Alfrid to locate Bilbo, the hobbit who had put his reputation on the line and faith in them. While Master Baggins was distracted Thorin bowed his head, in acknowledgment and appreciation of the Halfling's actions, a rare gesture something practically unheard of from a King. It is a mark of tremendous respect. Fraylin was astonished at this, even her father had seldom been the recipient of such a gesture and he had known Thorin close to a century. Bilbo probably did not understand the gravity of such a gesture.

"ALL OF YOU! Listen to me! You must listen. Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?" Bard cried swivelling round to argue with the crowd. At this protests of "NO!" could be heard from the people. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain King so riven by greed he could NOT SEE BEYOND HIS OWN DESIRE!" the bargeman harshly glowered at Thorin for his supposed callousness in the King's argument, believing him to be willing to sacrifice the lives of Lake-Town.

Fay's eyes flickered between the two males. Bard struck a fearsome bearing, head lowered threateningly, staring unfalteringly at Thorin, he feet shoulder-length apart prepared for a fight. Fraylin had to note he had good form and must have received some training despite his friendly and fatherly appearance earlier. Thorin was a breaking point if the tightening of his jaw was any indication and she could bet his outburst and reply would not be pretty. His posture had adopted a similar one he had taken during his encounter with Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, his shoulders broadened impressively, his eyes darkened and his spine stretched creating an intimidating stance. Fortunately the Durin son was deprived of the opportunity to answer Bard when the Master interjected,

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Giron, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" The rotund man revealed.

' _So much for not laying blame. "You can't yell at Thorin for something but let's remember it's your ancestor's fault we are here in the first place"_ ' Fay's mind impersonated the Master's tone.

Bard's countenance wavered as his standing in this fight crumbled beneath him. No one would listen to the man whose family failed to save them. This was the family secret, the shameful scandal that scorned Bard and his family. Thorin viewed Bard in a new light. His eyes hazed over with pain and loss of the past, abandoning his formidable pose.

Being the toady Alfrid evidently was, he never failed to miss an opportunity to fawn over the Master.

"It's true sire." Contempt and disdain crept over every millimetre of Bard's face at Alfrid's contribution to the conversation. ' _At least I'm not the sole being who can't stand that slithering worm_ ' Fay thought with relief. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot. Each one missing its mark." The slimy servant confirmed.

Fraylin couldn't help but feel sympathy for Bard. He was judged for actions not his own, in a similar manner to Thorin regarding Thror. Both tried hard to prove not to be their ancestors and yet it seemed to be all people could see. The bargeman swiftly swept his eyes over his fellow townsfolk and found none with him, eventually landing his gaze on Thorin he dove for the final straw. The last chance. His remaining option. He stepped directly in front of the Durin son resolutely facing him.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard hissed to Thorin.

Fraylin's brow scrunched when she witnessed a shift in Thorin's blue eyes. It was like what happened in Bard's home when they were debating breaking into the armoury. They took on a sort of…distance and coldness within them. A chill spread down Fraylin when her King answered, a slight change in his voice.

"I have the only right" Thorin retorted solemnly. As quick as it was there, the altercation in his eyes was gone again.

Rotating on the spot Thorin looked up to the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the Men on the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

This was it. The decision. The moment they would find out if Thorin's actions had worked or if Bard's protests were successful.

"What say you?" Thorin called loudly when a silent pause stretched on.

Lifting his hand the Master pointed his index finger to the dwarf leader. Waggling it as he spoke the Maser uttered,

"I say onto you…WELCOME! Welcome and thrice. Welcome King under the mountain!" The Master bellowed through the streets sending a wave of applause through rows of people. He held his arms open in an accepting gesture. Alfrid beamed beside him flashing his grimy yellow teeth freely.

Fortunately Fraylin was spared any prolonged exposure as she pulled into a triumphant embrace by Fili. The blonde prince glowed, his smile lightening up his features making his face even more handsome. Fraylin laughed delightedly as he lifted her and spun around merrily.

* * *

After their official introduction to Lake-Town the company were led inside the Master's home. It was as impressive inside as the outside, though poorly maintained. Cracks and dirt were visible about the place, with inches of dust settled on multiple shelves. The night was creeping on, Fraylin guessed it must be roughly midnight by now if not early morning. Currently they were assembled in the entrance hall standing as they 'attentively' listened to the Master talk on and on about all the benefits of their arrival. His various offers of help, hopes for future trade and shared wealth, there was even to be a party the following evening in celebration of the mountain King's return. They had been in this position for well over an hour and it was a miracle Fraylin was still upright. Her legs were numb from being on her feet for so long, she was beyond bored and would kill for any chance of escape. No one had interrupted or ended the Master's speech, for it would be inappropriate as guests to act in a rude manner to their host. They couldn't afford to offend him lest he retract previous offers of assistance.

That is how Fraylin found herself sandwiched between Kili and Fili. The youngest brother looked as uninterested and Fay felt, unlike his brother who had mastered the art of controlling his facial expressions. Kili apparently missed that lesson as a dwarfling.

Balin and Dwalin flanked Thorin. Her uncle and King were doing an admirable job of appearing intrigued and focussed. Nodding at appropriate moments, humming their understanding at the correct pauses. Her Adad…not so much. His eyelids drooped repeatedly, subtly leaning dependently on a wall as he attempted to mask his frequent yawns. Her father wasn't really one for talk. He was a man of combat, not a politician nor diplomat like Balin. He preferred physical activity. For him actions really did speak louder than words.

Bombur's eyes were wide and staring determinedly at the wall. He concentrated unblinkingly at that one spot. Clearly he believed that if he shut his eyes for mere second he would be out like a light. Bofur on the other hand had taken another tactic…he was asleep. His hat was tug down hiding his closed lids from anyone above five foot and leaning against Bifur. His ever-dependent relative was doing a commendable job of hoisting his cousin up while following the Master's grand hand gestures.

Bilbo had managed to depart from their company quite some time ago. When he continuously interrupted the Master by sneezing and sniffling he was kindly sent to their accommodations to get better.

Dori was fulfilling his gentlemanly duty in being a polite guest to his host. Although, Fraylin noted with a smirk, this had not prevent him from subtly smacking Nori's hand every five minutes when the thief repeatedly reached out to nab a nearby artefact or item. Ori was doing his best to smoother his bemused countenance at his brothers' actions lest he fall under Dori's wrath.

Oin was the sole dwarf spared from this torture. His poor hearing was a blessing. Purposefully leaving his battered ear trumpet out of his ear he shut out as much of the Master's voice as possible. Gloin on the other hand did not have that luxury and the hot-headed red-haired warrior was at the end of his rope. Despite all the patience he had gain in having a son, especially one as precocious as Gimli, there was a limit to how much the father could withstand.

"If I wanted to listen to an arsehole I'd fart" Gloin grumbled quietly to his brother. Fay snorted loudly in an extremely unladylike manner at this. It was all she could do not to burst out giggling. Beside her both Durin brothers were biting their cheeks in an effort to do the same.

Fortunately Fraylin's outburst was masked under the sound of a door opening on the right, revealing a returning Alfrid with a tray of goblets filled with wine. ' _Alcohol! Thank Durin!_ ' the dwarrowdam cried in relief while all sense of propriety and manners refrained her sprinting over to him and downing the entire tray.

Luckily the trio were located close to the door and would be receiving refreshment soon. Fraylin's smile dazzled as the tray approached. Fili was the first to be served and although his outward appearance gave no indication of his bored or desire to escape this agony, the speed at which he took a goblet certainly implied his desperation. Fraylin would have laughed if she wasn't as eager as him for the drink in front of her.

The dwarrowdam was about to follow her suitor's lead and down the goblet when something to her left caught her eye. Kili had bent forward to stretch across accepting his drink but on his return to his previous upright position his face grimaced tightly and a look of great suffering consumed his features. Her wine immediately forgotten Fay turned to examine her old friend.

"Kee?" she whispered concernedly. The brunette prince bit his lips for a few seconds until he reverted back to his calm and comfortable stance as if nothing was wrong. Fraylin however was not fooled. "It's your leg isn't it? What are doing standing here aggravating it if it is still sore!" she hissed as the Master was distracted by Alfrid's weaving in and out of the company. Apparently Fraylin was the only one who had caught Kili's moment of weakness being right beside him. Fili was too busy staring at the ceiling as he drank his goblet to catch his nadadith's subtle change in demeanour.

Pained blue eyes met her own hazel orbs. "Please don't say anything. Thorin is already disappointed. I don't need him looking at me as if I were a dwarfling" he pleaded in hushed tones.

"You need rest Kili. You can't keep putting weight on it like this." She scolded. Despite this Kili maintained his heart-wrenching expression. "No" she futility fought it.

"Look you could help. Get yourself an excuse out of here and I will tag onto it. I leave and can rest my wound and you get out of this misery. Win-win" Kili negotiated.

"Why should I make up some excuse?" Fraylin countered. Alfrid had nearly completed his rounds meaning the diversion would not last much longer.

"You should know as well as any how horrible it is for someone to perceive you as weak, frail and helpless." Tilting his head he moved in for the kill, "Come on Fay. For me."

Inhaling deeply the lady scowled. "Damn" she muttered angrily at herself for yielding. "You owe me" she threatened.

Adopting an exhausted and sleepy pose Fraylin spoke up,

"Excuse me good sirs. I am quite tired. Is there somewhere I could rest?" she requested, putting as much female charm and politeness into it as possible. She just needed an exit and Kili would latch himself onto.

The Master's eyebrows rose in surprise at a sound that was not his own voice. Locating her in the crowd of dwarves he grew a patronising smile for his reply.

"Ah yes. Of course a delicate creature like yourself." That was one word she hated but she held her tongue. "How rude of us gentleman eh? We forget sometimes you genteel ladies aren't of the same strong constitution as us" The Master 'comforted' her.

The rest of the company were watching the exchange between Fay and the unsuspecting Master. Fraylin hated being called weak, fragile and delicate and this idiot was seriously pushing it. Half were awaiting the explosion of her temper, she was tired therefore it was already on a short fuse. The other half of the company appeared to be taking silent bets. Fraylin's nails embedded into her palm as she fought to keep the charming sweet expression on her face. ' _Kili so owes me for this_ '.

"I am so pleased one of you understands." She commented lightly, "These dwarves have no consideration for my poor state sometimes" she teased kindly casually gesturing her hand to them. Her father might have died right there based on the wide-eyed and flabbergasted face. Balin was slightly better, blinking repeatedly to check the scene before him was real. ' _Okay that might have made up for it a little_ ' she conceded.

The Master chuckled heartily. "Indeed! Look at us jabbering on about business and plans, matters you would not have no interest or knowledge on." He mock-scolded himself in a friendly tone as if they had been life-long friends, evidently trying to joke with her not realising how rude and insulting he was actually being. "Fret not My Lady I shall have someone escort you safely. Wouldn't want anything unsavoury to happen to a lovely lady like yourself". A deep inhale was the only outward sign of Fraylin's bubbling temper. She needed to get out of her now if the Master wished to die of old age and not some terrible…accident.

"I can take her sire" Alfrid 'selflessly' offered, slithering to the rotund Master's side. A sick predatory smile adorning his pale features as his eyes swept up and down her form.

"I would hate to inconvenience you. I am sure with some directions I could navigate myself." Fraylin countered pleasantly. She did not want to walk with that worm anywhere alone. ' _Anytime Kee_ ' her mind prompted.

"I shall escort her." Kili interjected, the relief at the thought of shifting the weight off his leg detectable under his grin, "You two no doubt have many important and vital duties to attend."

The Master beamed and accepted this offer, after all most of his audience would be staying there to carry on listening to his prattle. While the giant man described the route to their accommodations Alfrid coldly glared at Kili only restoring his faux-pleased grin when the Master glanced his way. The remaining dwarves looked enviously at the pair as they made their escape.

"Thanks" Kili whispered gratefully when they disappeared from sight through the double doors. Fraylin rolled her eyes, reaching down to grab his right arm she hoisted it over her shoulders, helping the prince walk by bearing the weight his arrow wound could not.

" _You_. _Owe_. _Me_. I can't believe what he said to me" she ranted in outraged making Kili smile. "I mean really? Do I look like some damsel in distress to you Kili?" She questioned directly staring in his eyes. The brunette opened his mouth to reply but the lady left no gap for him to answer and carried on, "Who does he think he is?! 'Delicate creature'! I'd 'ave shown him 'delicate' if we hadn't got out of there. And to say I had no knowledge or interest in business! As if I were some stupid…" Kili zoned out of her furious tirade, grinning in amusement at the fool who thought to describe Fay as weak to her face.

* * *

Fili manoeuvred once more into another semi-comfortable position in his chair that would unquestionably become irritating in ten minutes as had occurred for the past hour since he got here.

At this moment he was talking with his nadadith who remained in bed. His thigh was bothering him more than he let on and had elected miss the party tonight and spend the day resting in hopes that would do the trick. Distantly he could hear the company sharing breakfast. The raucous they were producing Fili thought it was fortunate the Master had set them up alone rather than separated them into various homes. Any host would have been driven insane because of them by now. Every now and then Bilbo was sneeze violently, the noise travelling up the flight of steps. When Fili had seen the hobbit this morning the poor Halfling had a nose as red as blood and sniffled frequently. Bilbo's cold had taken hold and it looked to be a particularly fierce one. It was miracle he was upright to be honest.

The blonde heir had neglected to join the company at the table when Fraylin had dumped two plates piled high with food in his hands and jerked her head to Kili's bedroom, a knowing smile gracing her features. In return he had done nothing but grin boyishly, kiss her on the cheek and charge up the stairs as he was bid.

Hence his present occupation of keeping Kili company for the day. Both were gradually recovering from a humorous story of their youth which had sent their mother off the walls.

Finally Kili regained his composure and watched his brother with scrunched eyebrows, debating with himself. Until he eventually uttered,

"Fee, you're my brother and I love you. But are you going to continue being an idiot all day?" Kili interrupted Fili's dying chuckle. To this the elder Durin gave a questioning stare. Kili sighed at Fili's lack of understanding. "You really want to spend all day stuck inside keeping me company when all I want to do is sleep for a month" he tried again with blunt honesty.

"You're hurt Kee. I will stay with you." Fili replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would I be?" the golden-haired royal questioned seriously. Kili was his brother, his best friend since the silly monkey had been born. It was his brotherly duty to protect him and take care of him. Of course he would stick by his side.

Kili fought the urge to bang his head repeated against the nearest wall. Instead he countered jokingly,

"Well I had thought that you could take your special lady out somewhere. Y'know court her a bit. Not that I don't think she enjoyed the _adorable_ killer spiders in Mirkwood, the positively _swoon-worthy_ elvish prison, or the _romantic_ orc chase along the river but she might appreciate something a bit different. For example a stroll through a new town while the sun is shining." He teased a smirk tugging across his face.

Fili's eye widened at this.

"You- you are sure? Kee then you'd be alone. You wouldn't mind if I left you here?" he queried incredulously, the wonder and surprise unmistakeable from a mile away.

The brunette rolled his eyes hopelessly. "Mahal" he breathed staring at the ceiling before meeting Fili's eyes, "Fee, if courting was left to you I shall be forever sister-less." He scolded quickly. "Of course I don't mind! Go get your girl and tell me all about it after!" he ordered waving his brother out the room. Fili hopped to his feet startled and opened his mouth to argue but was promptly shut down when Kili repeated, "Go! Or so help me I'll court Fay" he threatened.

That did it. Brother or not, Fili's were consumed with a possessive fury as he went charging out the door to claim Fraylin first. It was that or beat his injured brother into a black and blue pulp.

"And Amad calls him the smart one" Kili muttered, a light chuckle in his voice while he watched Fili leave. Grinning the successful troublemaker slipped further into his bed ready for his well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Fraylin had been most astonished when Fili came racing down the stairwell seeking her out. She has assumed he would be spending all day by his brother's bedside. Instead the heir had requested her company in a tour of the town.

Nori let out a wolf-whistle at the unexpected invitation. Bofur pretended to swoon, lifting his hat and placing it on his chest as he fluttered his eyes,

"Oh why Prince Fili" he fluttered excitedly in a higher pitch than his own. He proceeded to 'faint' into Ori awaiting arms who employed the toymaker's hat to fan Bofur back to 'consciousness'.

The company burst into an uproar of laughter at their antics, including Fili who carried a pink tinge to his ears at their jesting.

"Oh okay, save your breath for your porridge" Dwalin scolded the still chuckling dwarves once he collected himself. The couple departed from their temporary lodgings a short time later, Balin in tow as a chaperone.

Fraylin had missed the discreet silent conversation between her kin. Originally Dwalin had nominated himself to keep a watchful eye on the young duo. But Balin immediately foresaw the potential issue here if Dwalin's protective fatherly instincts arose and placed a hand on his nadad's shoulder as he stood, volunteering in his place.

The dwarrowdam did however note with a smile that it was her uncle who was to accompany them. He had a great understanding and was willing to walk far enough behind them for privacy yet still close enough to fulfil the proper standards society required.

They wondered most of the morning. Time passed peacefully and unnoticed by the couple who stopped at various market stalls inspecting the merchandise. As they wandered through the streets citizens would halt and stare, whispering with companions about the foreign visitors who would bring gold and prosperity back to Esgaroth. Both Fili and Fraylin remained oblivious to this, so wrapped in the other's company to notice.

Fraylin's face rested on a beautiful grin once she completed her giggle fit following Fili's hysterical anecdote regarding the one time he and Kili borrow all the white silk bed sheets in the house and dragged them outside through mud, grime and dirt to their tree in order to build their temporary fort. They had returned the sheets exactly where they found them thinking Dis would not figure it out. Neither had accounted for the trail of mucky footprints leading directly to the pair of them.

Fili froze to the spot as Fraylin shifted to the next stall, a stunning smile woven into her face. Her hair was hanging lose except two small plaits from the front tied to the back of her head creating a crown keeping them out her eyes. Her natural ringlets dangled temptingly down her spine, to her new shorter length, enchanting the viewer. They hung like a waterfall, flowing one after another. Sunlight reflected effortlessly from her chestnut locks, making Fraylin… _glow_ in front of him. Her hazel eyes were shining with delight and curiosity as they explored the objects along the table. Fili was lost.

"What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" Fay hurriedly asked touching her nose self-consciously in attempt to conceal her tarnished skin while Fili continued to stare.

Fili shook his head mutely as his insides tried to remedy themselves fast enough to make a vocal response.

"No" he breathed, "nothing. You're perfect as you are" he complimented sending a blush course through Fay's cheeks.

The brunette shyly turned her head away concealing her flushed cheeks. That shook her companion out of his stupor causing him to skip forward to stand beside her. Mischief twinkling in his eyes he whispered conspiratorially,

"You realise we are technically out together in society and appear quite close. One might say this is our first official outing to the world of our bond and connection" he hinted cheekily, "How fortunate you are in your choice of suitor" Fili congratulated her adding a wink for good measure.

Fraylin pinched her lips with her cheeks as she attempted to control her desperate grin fighting for freedom. Her eyes, as they always had, betrayed her inner mirth. Lifting a brow she countered teasingly,

"Ah but this is the first occasion of such attentions despite you officially courting me since Beorn's house. Not much of suitor if it took you this long". She knew that considering the circumstances their courtship was different and particular elements of tradition were unfeasible or impossible…this didn't mean she could not taunt Fili with it though. "Furthermore this is not a dwarven city, not our society, therefore it technically doesn't count" she added with a smirk, her victory in sight.

"Balin is here" Fili gestured back to the white-haired advisor. "Are you saying he doesn't matter? He doesn't count? Ouch Fay. How your words wound like daggers to the heart. Poor Balin. Your own kin too" he shook his head in false sadness, supposedly sympathising with Balin's pain, placing his palm against his chest.

Rolling her eyes at his buffoonery Fraylin conceded defeat to his guilt-trip.

"Fine!" sighing she announced "This is a romantic outing from a wonderful suitor in front of dwarven eyes. Happy?" the lady quipped.

"Immensely" Fili beamed, "though 'dashingly handsome suitor' would have been better" he remarked playfully. Fraylin merely shook her head with fond amusement.

"So what can I expect from this 'dashingly handsome suitor'? Is there anything I should be worried about?" she asked smirking the entire time.

"Well, he is rather exceptional. You might have to fend the swarms of jealous women off with a stick" he advised, Fraylin adopted a solemn expression nodding in understanding. "Also he is quite fond of a chocolate cake and other forms of dessert." Leaning forward conspiratorially Fili revealed, "Rumour has it he has a strong aversion/phobia to skillets. Something about a traumatic childhood experience."

"The poor wee soul" Fraylin consoled pretending to wipe a tear away, "Pray whatever happened to the culprit? I hope he didn't let them get away with it scot-free"

Her companion smiled both at Fraylin's willingness to play along with his silliness and the actual memory.

"Apparently she did. Some say it was because she had a fierce right-hook and he was too busy thanking his lucky stars it was the pan that smacked him"

"Do they?" she exclaimed scandalously. "And what about you? Why do you think she got away with this _heinous_ crime?"

"I think he secretly harboured deep feelings for her and he didn't have it in his heart to punish her." Fili hurriedly gossiped as if exchanging the latest news.

"Is that so?" Fraylin smiled, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh yeah. I think he's got it bad" Fili confessed, his voice a mix of his cheeky tone employed previously and some subtle honesty integrated in.

"Really? That is strange because I heard somewhere that she suffered a similar affliction" Fraylin replied, gravitating over to the next stall before Fili could stare at her too long.

The couple, and a slowly trailing Balin, approached the main quadrant of the market. It was the busiest section by far. Men towered above the vertically impaired dwarves while they went about their business, shopping, selling, crossing through town or simply watching the world go by.

Instinctively Fili grasped Fraylin's hand in an effort to stay by her side and not lose her amongst the crowd. Balin beamed at the young prince's actions, ' _Yes, that'll do just nicely_ ' he thought, happiness for his niece swelling within him.

Fraylin's body hummed with the sudden connection with Fili. Her soul seemed at peace and completely calm yet it was almost as if she could feel his whole aura and being vibrating through his touching hand. Nevertheless the dwarrowdam felt a grin swallow her face while she turned to look her suitor in the eye,

"Why Fili, son of Vili. I say! Holding my hand in public. One might think you like me" she mocked with a wink. Neither ceased their strides and continued on into the throng of the busy market. Fili let out a bark of laughter at her teasing, whilst laughing he pulled on their entwined hands lifting them over Fay's head so they resided on her opposite shoulder therefore locking her in his embrace. Garnering a more calmed and business-like expression the heir answered,

"Well we wouldn't want that" joking in faux-seriousness deciding to join in this game with her.

"Indeed. If you aren't careful people will talk and we might end up married." Fraylin gasped astonishingly, "tsk. What would you think of that sir" she remarked rhetorically her voice quipping.

Leaning forward the dwarrowdam inspected another stall's items and wares. Behind her the prince smirked devilishly. Bending forth so his lips stopped centimetres from her ear he whispered,

"You never know, that doesn't sound too horrible. In fact I might quite like it" he confessed his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers racing up and down Fraylin's spine. Fay blushed at the comment but turned her head to face him.

She was denied a reply when another unfamiliar voice enquired,

"See anything you like?" the woman standing behind the stall uttered, interrupting the conversation between the two dwarves. A tiny tug of a smile pulled at Fraylin's mouth as she responded,

"Maybe" she revealed looking at Fili, causing the tip of his ears pink. ' _Two can play this game_ ' she thought as she returned to examining the products lining the table before her.

By this time Balin had caught up with them and stood at a closer distance than previously due to the mass of people circulating the market. The white-bearded advisor arrived in time to catch Fili's flushed face as his niece shifted through the jewellery for sale.

The rest of their walk passed smoothly and the trio returned back to their lodgings by early afternoon. Fraylin wore a new heart locket Fili had purchased for her. She could feel her cheeks heat when she remembered how he had swept her hair out of the way, the feel of his warm fingers moving while he fastened the chain. His quick but gentle kiss at the base of her neck nearly caused the dwarrowdam to crumble at her knees and the sudden jump in her pulse and sharp intake of breath only added to her suitor's victorious grin. However his face quickly changed when Balin offered a subtle 'watch it' cough.

The remaining members of the company were merrily joking and having fun in the kitchen bar Kili and Bilbo who both remained in their rooms in hopes of a swift recovery. Additionally Dwalin appeared to be stationed at the window overlooking the walkway home. Fortunately someone had the good sense to disarm the warrior to prevent or at least soften his fatherly interrogation. The moment the couple entered the dwarf flew from his spot and greeted his daughter, snatching her away for questioning. The child, familiar with her father's antics smiled and followed obediently. Fili blinked at the speed of such manoeuvres as if expecting Fraylin to teleport back to his side. Thorin grinned, patted his nephew's shoulder affectionately before nodding approvingly at him. Such praise filled the prince with joy.

"Go to your brother. He has been asking for gossip all morning long" the king revealed happily. No sooner had he confessed this when the dwarf himself made an announcement yelling from his upstairs bedchamber.

"Are the lovebirds back yet? Mahal I've seen dwarves at death's door who could walk faster than them! I need news!" he complained causing the rest to laugh. Fili smiled mischievously,

"Well nadadith I _would_ come up and tell you all but I'm afraid that I apparently am slower than people on the verge of death so I might not make it! Perhaps I should use my time effectively and utilise the remaining hours before the party going to my room and getting ready. No time for a detour." He called barely concealing his mirth. Immediately there was a startled cry of,

" _What?!_ No you will not escape me brother" the brunette vowed, even from this distance they could hear the springs moving as he attempted to jump out of bed and hunt his brother down, "I will find out everything!" he promised. Fili chuckled as he disappeared up the stairwell to halt Kili before he hurt his leg further.

* * *

The afternoon passed calmly…well calm for fifteen dwarves. Two hours before the celebration began a group of ladies knocked on the door and delivered multiple clothes much more acceptable to wear for the occasion which had evidently been hemmed and altered most of the day. The also requested to take Fraylin away until the start of the party and get her ready. All were surprised at the offer but considering the giant unfit clothes they were wearing they could not refuse their help. Dwalin accompanied Fraylin and neither had been seen nor heard from since.

Fili retreated to Kili's bedchamber with food as his nadadith continued to pester and question the blonde. Kili acted like his usual self but Fili could tell he was tired and in pain. He was trying desperately to hide it with jests and witty comments but the older brother knew.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Kili questioned out of the blue observing the setting sun through his window. "The party will be starting soon and I refuse to be affiliated with you if you show up dressed in that. There are certain no-go areas nadad" he teased critically examining his brother's attire. Fili widened his eyes in a 'hypocrite much' manner before succumbing to his laughter.

"No I am going to stay keep you company. We need to be up early tomorrow too and I for one do not fancy a hangover" he answered.

Kili scowled, let his head fall back as his eyes faced the sky while he muttered "Mahal". Lifting his head again he looked at his brother with a stupid expression for the second time today.

"So let me get this straight. You would rather stay here, with poor little me, bored out of your mind, with nothing relatively fun to do as I sleep and let everyone else go out, enjoy the celebration, have a few drinks, dance and miss your dear Fraylin's company." He summarised plainly. Fili's expression wavered as the comment filtered through his brain. "This is the first opportunity you've had to show off your lady that you have somehow managed to catch and you would rather stay here and be bored with me? I mean I always called you stupid as a child but I never fully believed it Fee" he teased. Rolling his eyes Kili ordered, "doll yourself up, get your girl, go to this dance, have fun, and don't worry one jot about me you got it?".

"But you are going to miss out and it's-" Fili started to protest when his brother interjected,

"Then you are just going to have to go and tell me all about it since I am incapable of attending" Kili cut in.

Silence reigned as Fili considered this until he finally asked,

You are absolutely sure of this?"

"YES!" Kili exclaimed barely refraining from rolling his eyes. "Mahal when did I become the sensible and wise one of the two of us. It makes me seem…old…like a grown up. Oh Durin help me!" he cried dramatically placing the back of his hand to his forehead, earning a grin from Fili. "Fee, stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I just need to rest this injury off. You know as well as I how these sorts of things go. Tomorrow I'll be right as rain and ready beat your lazy bones in a spar" he joked.

Giving the youngest Durin a glare at his last comment Fili got up and left to go get ready and prepare for the celebration. ' _That brother of mine isn't as oblivious nor stupid as he has been leading me to believe_ ' he quipped.

When the door shut Kili grinned and shook his head at his dear brother. Fili was intelligent but when it came to Fraylin it was like his brain abandoned him. It was a good job the lady loved love-struck the numpty.

* * *

 **AN/ There we are another chapter done. Leave a review and let me know what you think, haven't heard as much from you lately. The end of this is a bit of a filler and light chapter, I felt the need to slow down a bit and I wanted to explain the sudden jump from being at Bard's house two days before Durin's day and actually departing Lake-Town on Durin's day. The party will be the next chapter. Sorry, I have not updated in ages but recently a relative has found a tumour so we have all been dealing with that so I have been taking some time away from fanfiction. I will not abandon this story and hopefully will update little bits I can as an escape but most of my time will be away from this. Hope you understand and continue to enjoy this story despite my distraction. This delay will apply over both my current ongoing stories. Thank you.  
ThatOtherWriterGirl-**Thanks for the review! Yes computers and I have a longstanding feud haha. Indeed, poor Sigrid. We'll have to see what we can do. I laughed far more than was appropriate at that last quote :).  
 **readergirl4985-** Cheers for the review! You and me both! The end is near, Erebor isn't too far now. :)


End file.
